Desafiando el Destino
by Andreasparrow
Summary: Candy y Terry siguieron caminos diferentes. Candy y Albert parecían ser muy afines...hasta que pasó algo inesperado. ¿Qué harías si tuvieras que desafiar al destino para conseguir lo que anhelas?
1. Introducción

Tras la muerte de su mujer, pensó que ya no tenía sentido volver a verla...dio todo por perdido y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma al teatro. Era su gran pasión...tanto como ella lo era...quizás un día podría volver a encontrarla.

La guerra aún no había cesado. Tal vez, si algo iba mal con la compañía de teatro, podría alistarse en el ejército y perderse un tiempo de las obras, de su familia, de todo.

Pero por ella, lucharía incansablemente hasta ser un poco mejor. Quizás tal y como ella lo hubiera soñado. Como le habría gustado a él haber sido para ella.

Sus vicios se habían visto minimizados pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de ser un rebelde. Y así quería ser, así lo había conocido ella y así lo había amado. Era su esencia.

Sin embargo, una inquietud causaba desasosiego a su corazón. Era como si sintiera que el tiempo se detenía. Un suceso que cambiaría su vida estaba por ocurrir. Era un presentimiento extraño y desgarrador.

Se preguntaba dónde estaría ella...la mujer de su vida...

-

Ella...había dedicado buena parte de su vida a su vocación de enfermera y después a devolverle al hombre que le había dado su confianza mucho del amor y los cuidados que le había prodigado siempre. Era como su alma gemela...lo había conocido a los seis años y sin quererlo, se había convertido en su sombra. ¿Era amor lo que sentía por él? Probablemente, pero quizás su amor no era como aquel sentimiento profundo y pertinaz que durante mucho tiempo había consumido su alma. Aquel actor de teatro seguía siendo un sufrimiento continuo.

Cuando se enteró de la muerte de su mujer, hubiera querido estar a su lado. Pero no era prudente. Ella así lo consideraba. Era mejor dejar que todo tomara su lugar.

Tanto trabajo la había hecho madurar pero también aprovechar para acomodar sus sentimientos. Quizá era momento de pensar en un amor maduro y bien fundamentado que le diera estabilidad a su vida. Y probablemente ya había encontrado a la persona correcta.

Muchas veces la vida nos va ofreciendo posibilidades, vamos cambiando de anhelos, de situaciones, y nos damos cuenta de lo que realmente queremos. Aunque a veces, personas o sucesos se apartan de nosotros cuando menos lo esperábamos y de la forma menos oportuna, cambiando nuestro destino.

Si tuvieras en tus manos la posibilidad de regresar el tiempo y recuperar la felicidad que perdiste, ¿lo harías, aunque eso implique alterar la vida de la persona que amas? ¿Lucharías contra lo inevitable con tal de devolverte la posibilidad de ser verdaderamente feliz?

Este es el comienzo de esta historia. Una historia donde los personajes de van a enfrentar a sus propios sentimientos y a su verdadero yo interno.


	2. Cap 1 Lluvia de primavera en Pony Hills

Cap. 1

Lluvia de primavera en Pony Hills

Llovía en la colina de Ponny. Los chicos entraron al hogar cansados de haber jugado tanto pero también de haber comido opíparamente, cual no lo hubieran hecho en mucho tiempo.

Candy se encontraba feliz de verlos así. No era la primera vez que Albert visitaba al Hogar para celebrar junto a su niña pecosa su cumpleaños.

\- Realmente sé que mi cumpleaños no es en mayo- dijo Candy- Puesto que las hemanas me encontraron en invierno.  
\- Sin embargo, creo que cuando te recogieron no eras un bebé recién nacido, Candy- comentó Albert.- Si hubiera sido así, la helada te habría hecho morir.  
\- Tienes razón, Albert- comentó Candy.- Creo que, después de todo, Anthony acertó con la elección del mes de mayo.

Albert suspiró un segundo y luego pensó:

"Anthony...qué vagos recuerdos tengo de ti...mi sobrino preferido, por ser el hijo único de mi hermana...y ser curiosamente tú quien se haya enamorado de Candy..."

\- Candy- preguntó Albert- ¿qué te decía Anthony respecto a mí?-  
\- ¿Respecto a Albert, el vagabundo o el abuelo William?

Albert sonrió y dijo:

\- Digamos que...ambos, Candy- guiñó el ojo.

La rubia pecosa, quien lucía una figura esbelta y una sonrisa encantadora, recordó a Anthony y respondió.

\- Bien, respecto a Albert, el vagabundo, decía que era un buen amigo que rondaba Lakewood. Anthony siempre quiso ser un poco como tú, Albert.

\- ¿Y respecto al abuelo?

\- Siempre quiso conocerlo, quería ver al abuelo, al igual que Stear y Archie...

\- Lamento que eso no haya podido ser. Tía Elroy siempre se empeñó en que nadie supiera el secreto.

\- ¿Ni siquiera los chicos?  
\- Ellos menos que nadie. En especial, los Leagan. Ellos jamás habrían entendido ni aceptado que un chio fuera la cabeza de la familia.  
\- Entonces...supongo que Elisa y Neal no te conocían.  
\- Me vieron un par de veces.

Candy recordó.

"Ahora viene a mi mente cuando golpeaste a Neil por tratar de envenenar a César...Él ni siquiera te habría podido reconocer..."

\- Y aún ahora, supongo que no te aceptan- comentó Candy.

\- No- repuso Albert.- Para ellos es inconcebible que la cabeza de los Andley sea un vagabundo.

Candy mostró molestia. Pero Albert trató de tranquilizarla.

\- No debes ponerte así, Candy- señaló Albert- no me importa su opinión. Soy mayor de edad y no pueden pasar por encima de mis decisiones.

\- Lo sé. Y dime, ¿cómo ves todo en esa familia?

Albert hizo una pausa.

\- Los únicos que me interesa que estén bien son tú y Archie- comentó Albert.- Archie está trabajando en el banco y Annie, ya sabes que se dedica a la fundación para cuidar chicos abandonados.

\- Lo sé, admiro mucho a Annie por eso.

\- Ella sólo está siguiendo tu ejemplo, Candy- añadió Albert.

\- No digas eso- contestó Candy un tanto apenada.- No lo creo...ella es muy maternal y estoy segura que esos niños se sentirán bien protegidos con ella. ¿Y los Leagan?

\- Neil está en el extranjero. Tía Elroy accedió a enviarlo para que estudiara música, aunque dudo mucho que lo haga. Y Eliza está en el norte. La enviaron sus padres con una amiga suya en lo que su padre arregla un asunto importante del banco de Chicago.

\- Pobre Eliza...creo que no le ha ido muy bien que digamos. Supe que volvió Michael, su antiguo pretendiente.

\- No era su pretendiente del todo- dijo Albert.- Michael era sólo un amigo...y de hecho, él estaba impresionado contigo, Candy.

Candy suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

\- Era un buen amigo...hubiera sido una pena que muriera en la guerra...

\- La guerra...-musitó Albert.- Esa es otra espina que tengo clavada en mi corazón. Mi amada Escocia, la tierra de mi madre, aún no se ve liberada del todo de la opresión de la guerra...

\- Lo sé...por cierto, te agradezco lo que hiciste para conseguir que me emplearan de nuevo en el Hospital San Joseph.

\- No fue nada. El doctor Leonard sabía bien que eres una excelente enfermera.

\- Mucho tuviste que ver tú. Entonces...tu familia está estable, Albert- dijo cambiando de tema.

Albert señaló.

\- Esa familia también lo es tuya.

\- Porque tú lo quisiste- dijo Candy.

\- Por eso quiero que lo siga siendo. Y quizás...pronto llegue a ser de verdad tu familia...

\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- No me hagas caso- dijo Albert.- Ya te explicaré. Ahora...dime una cosa. ¿Me acompañarías a cabalgar el domingo siguiente?

\- Por supuesto...sabes que trato de estar contigo en cuanto me sea posible.

\- Gracias, Candy- dijo Albert con ojos centelleantes.

-

New York

\- Todos a sus puestos- dijo el director de escena.- El ensayo de la primera escena de Hamlet está por empezar.

"Hamlet...este personaje es tan doloroso para mí...¿por qué no termino de hacerme a la idea de él? Ha representado para mí tanto dolor..."- pensaba aquel joven de cabellera castaña y ojos azules.

Con ojos cerrados, recargado en el dintel de una puerta, aguardaba.

Karen llegó entonces hasta él.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo, Terruce?  
\- Nada, Karen...estoy bien.  
\- Llevo días notándote un poco serio.  
\- Ni yo mismo sé que me ocurre pero no debes preocuparte...

Karen se disculpó, marchó y luego volvió.

La escena se desarrolló sin contratiempos.

En cuanto se hizo un descanso, el actor se asomó por la ventana.

\- No puedo dejar de pensar en este día. Es mayo afuera...hoy hace años, tú y yo, bailamos juntos nuestra primera pieza...fue tan lindo...no puedo dejar de recordar esa fecha, Candy...

_Había despertado con el ruido de la música y los carros alegóricos. Era el único día feliz en el colegio San Pablo._

_Como no era nada obedietne a las reglas se vistió tarde y estuvo un rato encaramado en un árbol, hasta que recordó que Candy estaría en el cuarto de meditación._

_\- ¿Cómo lo estará pasando "Tarzán Pecosa"?- se preguntó._

_Bajó del árbol y encontró a Clint que estaba en el agujero del mismo._

_\- Baja, Clint, no hay peligro- dijo Terry._

_El pequeño coatí bajó y se acercó a Terry._

_\- Mira lo que traje- dijo mostrándole unos arándanos secos.- Dime, ¿cómo está Candy?_

_Clint se puso triste. Ni él la había visto. Terry subió al árbol junto con él mientras comían la fruta._

_\- Lo siento mucho, pero seguramente no te extrañe su comportamiento, ¿verdad? MIra que llamarle a la hermana Grey "cabeza dura"- rió Terry.- Dime, ¿es siempre así ella?_

_Clint asintó con la cabeza._

_Pasado un rato Terry le advirtió._

_\- Procura no asomarte o te descubrirán. Voy a buscarla._

_Se deslizó con cuidado hasta el cuarto de meditación, no sin haber tenido que esquivar varias veces a la hermana Clays que después de Grey, era la de carácter más duro._

_Cuando entró no encontró a Candy._

_-¿A dónde habrás ido, mi Tarzán Pecosa?_

_Subió a cambiarse y luego bajó al baile. No se sentía muy a gusto puesto que casi nunca iba. Y aunque conocía a varios, con los disfraces era difícil saber de quién o quienes se trataba. Además de que tenía pocos amigos y muchso chicos le tenían miedo._

_Trató de ubicar a Candy entre las chicas pero no logró identificarla._

_\- Su cabellera dorada es inconfundible- sonrió para sí.- Pero no la veo por ningún lado...igual algo me dice que vendrá.  
La esperó un rato hasta que decidió esconderse y luego subir al árbol del centro._

_Ahí estuvo trepado un rato._

_De pronto, vio la silueta de un joven de cabello castaño y traje de Romeo, con antifaz incluido que se quitaba lo que parecía ser una peluca. Luego, ante sus asombrados ojos, descubría que se trataba de una chica, y no sólo eso. Era la rubia pecosa que tanto le agradaba._

_Pudo mirar su delicado talle y su piel nívea, sintiendo una profunda emoción._

_Luego la vio cubrirse con un vestido rojo y unas zapatillas rojas que la hacían ver hermosa._

_Suspiró hondamente y luego la escuchó hablar._

_\- ¿Qué tal me veo como Julieta, tío abuelo?_

_Terry se carcajeó. Ella se cubrió apenada._

_\- ¿Qué haces ahí?- gritó.- Me viste mientras me cambiaba de ropa..._

_\- Te vi pero no te miré- respondió divertido.- Lo siento, Tarzán Pecosa, pero Eliza descubrió tu Romeo._

_Vio el rostro preocupado de Candy y trato de que se tranquilizara._

_\- Ya sé- dijo bajando del árbol.- Tengo una idea._

_La tomó de la mano y corrieron juntos hasta la cima de la segunda colina de Pony._

_Ahí él se tumbó y respiró hondamente el aire puro._

_\- ¡Ah! ¡Qué hermoso día!- decía sintiéndose pleno y feliz, al lado de la chica que le atraía tanto._

_Candy lo miraba desde su perspectiva. Él recordaba un momento hermoso con sus padres. Candy se recostó en su espalda._

_\- Recuerdo cuando fui de picnic con mis padres. Es el único recuerdo lindo que tengo..._

_\- Tú por lo menos tienes uno...yo no tengo ninguno de mis padres..._

_Eso hizo sentir triste a Terry. La actitud de Candy cambiò._

_\- Vayámonos de picnic un día ¿quieres?_

_Terry suspiraba por lo bajo. Aquella mañana tan hermosa tenía que ser particularmente especial._

_"Tu fragancia, Candy...la suavidad de tu cabellera rubia, ondulada por el viento que corría ligero...tus pasos, mi mano en tu cintura...tu sonrisa...estoy seguro que tú también estabas tan emocionada como yo...y no pude llevarte de picnic aquella vez..."_

_\- Señorita Julieta- dijo poniéndose en pie, tratando de regalarle un momento especial.- ¿me concedería el honor de este baile?_

_Candy rió. Bailaron hasta que de pronto el recuerdo de Anthony quebró el idilio._

Y precisamente entonces, Terry escuchó que alguien interrumpía su paz.

\- Terruce...te busca un periodista.

\- Ya voy...-dijo desganado y resignado.

Luego miró por última vez al cielo.

\- Candy...¿qué harás ahora?


	3. Capítulo 2 Terry Grandchester

Cap. 2 Terruce Grandchester

El periodista le hizo varias preguntas relacionadas con su carrera. Terry las respondía con algo de dificultad.

\- Dígame, señor Grandchester...¿es la primera vez que representa Hamlet?

\- No- respondió Terry- no es la primera vez...

Y en realidad no lo era. En una ocasión, Hamlet fue la antesala de un derrumbe emocional tremendo.

Este era su recuerdo:

El joven actor, entonces, había bebido unos tragos de más.

La noche anterior la había pasado solo, con una botella en mano. El rostro de la rubia pecosa se reflejaba en el fondo del vaso.

\- Ésta va por ti, Candy- decía, mientras se empinaba el trago.

Y así veía lentamente como el vino iba descendiendo de nivel en la botella. En tanto, su organismo se invadía de un sopor extraño que lo hacía sentir aún más triste y sin poder olvidarla.

La mañana siguiente, por tanto, había llegado con ojeras mal cubiertas, con aliento alcohólico y un atrofiado sentido de la orientación.

No había querido ir a ver a Susana. No quería enfrentar su realidad.

El empresario lo miró extrañamente y él bajó la cabeza.

\- Terry...¿te sientes mal?  
\- No tengo nada...-aseveró.

Pero todos notaron un cambio progresivo que lo hacía verse cada vez más dessasosegado. Se acercó al escenario y comenzó a hablar:

¡Ojalá que esta carne tan firme, tan sólida,  
se fundiera y derritiera hecha rocío,  
o el Eterno no hubiera promulgado  
una ley contra el suicidio! ¡Ah, Dios, Dios,  
que enojosos, rancios, inútiles e inertes  
me parecen los hábitos del mundo!  
¡Me repugna! Es un jardín sin cuidar,  
echado a perder: invadido hasta los bordes  
por hierbas infectas. ¡Haber llegado a esto!  
Muerto hace dos meses... No, ni dos; no tanto.  
Un rey tan admirable, un Hiperión  
al lado de este sátiro, tan tierno con mi madre  
que nunca permitía que los vientos del cielo  
le hiriesen la cara. ¡Cielo y tierra!  
¿He de recordarlo? Y ella se le abrazaba  
como si el alimento le excitase  
el apetito; pero luego, al mes escaso...  
¡Que no lo piense! Flaqueza, te llamas mujer.  
Al mes apenas, antes que gastase los zapatos  
con los que acompañó el cadáver de mi padre  
como Níobe, toda llanto, ella, ella...

Se hizo silencio. Terry al tratar de continuar con el monólogo cayó a tierra.

Los murmullos se escucharon. Una mujer señaló.

\- A fe mía que este muchacho es una verdadera desgracia. No entiendo por qué siguen insistiendo en hacer de un principiante un actor de primera línea.

\- ¡Cállese!- dijo el dueño de la compañía Stratsford.- Terry es un gran actor. Eso no le quepa duda. Es sólo que el muchacho está pasando por un mal momento.

\- Susana Marlow también está pasando un muy mal momento y no bebe como él...

Terry se incorporó. Todo le daba vueltas. Veía los rostros de quienes lo observaban, escudriñándolo con afectación y desaprobación. Los veía como verdaderas fieras a punto de atacar.

\- ¿Qué me ocurrió?

\- Si tú no lo sabes- observó socarronamente la mujer...la señora Miller, quien en su momento apreciaba mucho a Susana.

\- Señora Miller...-susurró Terry con los ojos centelleantes de impotencia.

El señor Stratsford sentía algo extraño. No quería juzgar a Terry a la ligera. Así que lo llamó a solas.

\- Terry...necesito hablarte.

\- Dígame, señor- comentó Terry.

\- Terry...tú...¿tienes idea de lo que significa ser un buen actor? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que implica hacer las cosas mal...? Puedes echar a perder el trabajo de los demás, tan sólo por tu irresponsabilidad.

\- Lo siento, señor- dijo Terry quedamente.- Le aseguro que no volverá a suceder.

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba entonces.

-

Días después, fue a ver a Susana. La señora Marlow fue la primera en reprocharle.

\- ¡Terry! ¿Por qué no había venido?  
\- No podía, señor Marlow, estoy en ensayos para Hamlet.

\- Supongo que ya no tiene ningún problema con el asunto de la chica esa de Chicago...

\- Ese asunto no tiene nada que ver con usted, así que es mejor que no intervenga.

\- Sólo lo hago por el bien de mi hija.

Terry mostró un rostro adusto.

\- Voy a entrar a ver a Susana. Con su permiso.

Pero la señora Marlow no detuvo su letanía de recriminaciones.

Entró al cuarto y la encontró dormida.

" Cuánto lamento que estés postrada...me gustaría hacer algo para alegrarte pero no puedo...no me culpes por no poder sentir por ti lo que debería..."- pensó.

Susana despertó.

\- Terry...estás aquí.

Terry esperaba que las cosas entre los dos fueran mejores pero algo sucedió.

\- Terry...¿por qué no habías venido?  
\- Porque estoy con lo de Hamlet...entiende...

Susana volvió la mirada.

\- Hoy hace dos meses de lo que pasó con Candy...

Terry se molestó.

\- ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Susana! No podemos cruzar dos palabras sin que menciones algo que me haga enfurecer...

\- Lo lamento, es que...

\- Siempre eres igual, Susana Marlow...si estoy contigo es porque yo lo decidí, así que no intentes hacerme comportarme de otra manera, ¿quieres? Detesto que las cosas siempre estén tan mal. Tengo que irme...vendré mañana.

Cuando salió notó que Susana tenía razón. Hacía dos meses de que él y Candy hubieran terminado. Aún recordaba el dolor de la escena...mucho peor que las de las obras en las que actuaba.

Y el día del estreno de Hamlet llegó.

Y la noche anterior había bebido hasta perderse.

La obra estaba por comenzar y Terry no llegaba.

Todos estaban preocupados. Todo era caos. El retraso afectaba a todos los presentes.

Y por fin, la obra comenzó. Y el turno de Terry llegó:

¿Parece, señora? No: es. En mí no hay "parecer".  
No es mi capa negra, buena madre,  
ni mi constante luto riguroso,  
ni suspiros de un aliento entrecortado,  
no, ni rios que manan de los ojos,  
ni expresión decaída de la cara,  
con todos los modos, formas y muestras de dolor,  
lo que puede retratarme; todo eso es "parecer",  
pues son gestos que se pueden simular.  
Lo que yo llevo dentro no se expresa;  
lo demás es ropaje de la pena.

Esto último lo dijo prácticamente en el suelo.

Terry estaba totalmente derrumbado.

\- ¿Qué más quiere saber respecto a Hamlet?- preguntó Terry.- Pregúnteme algo mucho más interesante.

\- Ya veo. Supongo que estará nervioso.  
\- Un poco, el teatro siempre es así. Una nueva representación es renacer de nuevo.  
\- Me lo imagino. Dígame, ¿sabe si estará Eleonor Baker en el público?  
\- No lo sé...eso no cambiará nada- dijo.  
\- ¿Invitará a alguien de su familia de Londres?

Su padre...quizás ésta oportunidad sí se presentara.

\- Tampoco lo sé...aunque déjeme decirle que eso es más íntimo.

\- Lo siento...por cierto...hay rumores de que quizás la señorita Andley se presente.

Eso enfureció a Terry.

\- Déjeme en paz. Ya le respondí lo que debía. No me interrogue más...no quiero escándalos.

\- Discúlpeme, señor Grandchester- dijo el periodista.- Con su permiso.

Terry estaba serio. Le habían mencionado a Candy con tono de morbosidad.

\- Desearía que me vieras- pensó- pero no debe ser...seguramente no vendrías si te invitara. Y si te volviera a ver...no te dejaría ir de nuevo.

Derramó un par de lágrimas y dejó que la pena pasara por él.

-

Al día siguiente, en su departamento encontró una nota del duque.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres conmigo, Richard Grandchester?

Tomó un coche y se dirigió hasta la casa que el duque había comprado en Nueva York.

Cuando llegó le replicó.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?  
\- Esa no es forma de recibir a tu padre, Terruce- dijo el duque.

-La verdad no encuentro otra. ¿A qué viniste? ¿A hablarme mal de mi madre? Pierdes tu tiempo.

\- Por supuesto que no- señaló el duque.- Sé que representarás Hamlet de nueva cuenta. Ya asumí que te guste el teatro pero no asumo que no sientes cabeza.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- insistió Terry.  
\- A que...ya no eres un chico, Terruce. Sigues siendo un rebelde y no dejas de cometer ciertos excesos.  
\- No dejaré de hacerlo porque tú me lo pidas- replicó Terry- ya no soy un niño para que me obligues a hacer lo que pueda ser mejor para tu distinguido apellido.

\- Mide tus palabras, Terruce...  
\- Medidas están, padre.

El duque hizo una pausa.

\- Veo que nada te ha dejado la educación que traté de darte. Pero eso ya no importa. Sólo no quiero más escándalos. Supe que te han visto un par de veces en Lakewood y en Chicago.

\- Eso no te debería importar.

El duque afirmó.

\- Cuando eras menor de edad, el asunto de la jovencita huérfana era tan sólo una cosa de niños. Y lo pasé por algo. Pero ahora es diferente: serás actor de Broadway pero todavía te debes a la familia Grandchester. Y estoy seguro de que tu madre piensa igual que yo.

\- Ni tú ni ella pueden tomar decisiones respecto a mi vida. Hago lo que se me da la gana. Y lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida es asunto mío.  
\- Sólo te advierto algo, Terruce- puntualizó el duque.- O haces las cosas como debes, o puedo arruinar tu carrera como actor.

\- No lo harías. Eso sería peor para tu apellido.

\- Suficiente con tener que soportar que mi primogénito sea un actor para que después tus escándalos me afecten. Sabes que soy terminante en mis decisiones. Por cierto...espero que no invites a Candy White.

\- ¿Y para decirme eso te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta acá?- reprochó Terry.- No era necesario, duque de Grandchester.

\- No me hablas así.

\- Si te refieres a Candy en ese tono tengo que hacerlo. Pero descuida...ella no vendría aunque la invitara.

\- Me alegro.

Terry estaba por irse, cuando preguntó.

\- Padre...¿estarás ahí?  
\- No...aunque fuera lo último que hiciera...

Terry se marchó tratando de contener el llanto. Pero seguía doliéndole la actitud de su padre.

Y luego pensó en Candy.

\- No obedecería a mi padre...pero sé que no irías a verme al teatro...aunque algo me dice que las cosas no saldrán tan bien como creo...


	4. Capítulo 3 ¿Amigo o rival?

Cap. 3 ¿Amigo o rival?

Terry volvió donde el señor Stratsford. Éste le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué quería el periodista?  
\- Nada...sólo preguntar algo sobre la próxima obra.

El señor Stratsford continuó.

\- Dime, Terry. ¿has visto a Eleonor Baker ultimamente?

Terry frunció el entrecejo:

\- ¿Por qué esa fijación de preguntarme por ella?  
\- Lo que sucede es que ha estado muchas veces por acá pendiente de ti.

Terry bajó ligeramente la cabeza.

"Me estás buscando, Eleonor Baker...tú estás buscándome...y yo no he tenido el valor de buscarte a ti...no cabe duda que eres una buena madre después de todo.."

\- ¿Le preguntó por mí?- intervino Terry.  
\- No...de hecho, no le dije nada respecto a ti directamente. ¿Hice mal?- indagó Stratsford.  
\- No...para nada...le agradezco. Es mejor que no le diga cómo estoy...no quiero que se entere por nadie más. Si quiere saberlo, se lo diré yo mismo. Gracias.  
\- De nada. Terry...sé cómo debes sentirte después de que...representarás a Hamlet de nueva cuenta...  
\- Tranquilícese...todo saldrá bien esta vez.  
No tiene de qué preocuparse.

Stratsford asintió.

\- Me gusta escuchar eso, Terry. De igual forma, no me gusta que estés tan retraído...en ocasiones no hablas con nadie.

\- No sé por qué le extraña. Siempre ha sido así.  
\- Sí, pero...quizás ahora ha sido más. De igual forma, si tú dices que todo está bien contigo, lo está.

\- Bien...voy a mi departamento. Con su permiso.

Deambulaba por una acera poco transitada de vuelta a su departamento cuando vio un periódico volar a sus pies. Lo tomó y lo leyó:

"La guerra aún no ha cesado. No se sabe cuándo terminará el conflicto. Médicos y enfermeras de Estados Unidos siguen marchando al frente..."

\- Médicos y enfermeras...-musitó.- No, Candy...tú no puedes hacerlo...no tú...hay mucha gente que necesita de ti. No lo hagas...porque si te vas al frente...entonces, te habré perdido para siempre.

Dejó el periódico volar y caminó unos pasos más.

-

En tanto, en el hogar de Pony...

\- Candy...buen día.  
\- Buen día, señorita Pony...  
\- ¿Cómo amaneciste después de la fiesta?  
\- Algo cansada. Yo pensé que los chicos estarían cansados también...

La hermana María intervino.

\- Para nada...jugaron mucho pero ellos nunca se cansan. Así eras tú, recuérdalo.

Candy soltó una carcajada y luego se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y cuándo vuelves al hospital?  
\- En un par de semanas.- dijo Candy.- El doctor Leonard dijo que están reorganizando a su personal. Dicen que hay enfermeras que se siguen marchando al campo de batalla.

\- Lo lamento, Candy.

La hermana María comentó.

\- Pero tú no pensarás hacerlo, ¿cierto?  
\- No, hermana...los chicos me necesitan...Annie, Archie...  
\- Y el joven Albert...

Candy sonrió.

\- Albert es autosuficiente. No necesita que yo lo cuide. Sin embargo, quiero cuidarlo en pago de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

\- Es un hombre muy especial- dijo la señorita Pony.- De hecho, desde que volviste, ha venido cada semana a convivir con los chicos. Lo quieren mucho.

\- Y él a ellos, créame.- sonrió Candy.- Voy a ver si ya llegó la carreta de Jimmy y vuelvo.

\- Ve, Candy.

La rubia se dirigió hacia el camino. La señorita Pony comentó.

\- No he tenido valor para entregarle la carta del doctor Arthur.

\- Lo sé, hermana. Pero debemos entregársela. Quizás sea alguna buena noticias. O algo importante que ella deba saber.

\- Tiene razón. Espero que no quiera salir corriendo.

\- Sin embargo, lo haría. Pero quiero pensar que esa carta del doctor Arthur no es tan riesgosa. A mí me parece que el doctor está interesado en Candy.

\- ¿De verdad lo cree?- preguntó la hermana María.  
\- Sí...hace un mes mandó una carta tan sólo para saludar a Candy.  
\- Tiene razón...quizás eso sea lo que lo mueve a escribirle. Pero Candy no tiene pensamientos disponibles...ella sigue pensando en...

\- Ni lo diga, señorita Pony- dijo la hermana- aunque...las cosas podrían cambiar recientemente.

\- Lo dice por...  
\- Exacto. Algo podría cambiar en las siguientes semanas.

La señorita Pony pensaba igual que ella.

-

Terry aquella tarde fue a un bar. No pensaba entrar. Había dejado de beber como vicio. Sólo bebía de vez en cuando. Pero sintió la necesidad de mojarse los labios.

Entró al bar y observó una pelea que entablaban dos hombres. Él sólo observaba.

Entonces, recordó aquella pelea en Londres:

"- Eh tú, señorito bien...dame algo para beber...  
\- Lo siento, no tengo dinero- dijo Terry, quien ya había bebido bastante aquella noche.

La razón de hacerlo había sido causada por su madrastra.

El día que fue a la mansión, encontró sus cosas desordenadas.

Salió de su habitación y buscó a la mucama.

\- Katie, dime, ¿qué pasó con mis cosas?

La mucama se disculpó.

\- Joven Terruce...lo lamento, la señora me lo ordenó- dijo la joven temblando.

Terry la dejó ahí y buscó a su madrastra.

\- Señora...¿desde cuándo una distinguida dama londinense se rebaja a revisar las pertenencias de un joven?

\- Desde que el joven es el hijo bastardo de un duque inglés de abolengo y de una americana indecente...

\- No me haga perder el control, señora- dijo Terry, enardecido.

\- Piérdelo y tu padre tomará cartas en el asunto, Terry- gritoneó la duquesa.

Terry revisó sus cosas. Todo estaba en el suelo. Las fotos de su madre...cartas...su libro de teatro...  
Luego golpeó una almohada.

\- Si tan sólo me hubieras atendido, Eleonor...- pensó.

Y a la noche, no dudó en ir a beber hasta perderse.

Aquel borracho que lo amenazaba le decía:

\- Anda, caballerito, dame lo que traigas ...o te irá mal.

Terry golpeó a uno de ellos en la cara. El otro, en tanto, le clavó un cuchillo en el pierna. Pero como estaba ebrio, no fue muy fuerte.

Sin embargo, el que había sido golpeado se recompuso. Sacó el cuchillo de la pierna de Terry, para luego intentar clavarlo en su pecho. Pero otro hombre, un poco más alto tomó su brazo y le arrebató el arma. Lo empujó y arremetió contra los dos tipos haciéndolos huir, al tiempo que Terry se tendía en el suelo.

\- Espera, muchacho. Voy a curarte.

\- No lo hagas...no te preocupes más...gracias.  
\- ¿A dónde te llevo?  
\- Estoy en el colegio San Pablo...

Aquel hombre, quien no era otro que Albert, conocía bien aquel lugar.

\- Yo te llevaré...pero déjame atenderte.  
\- Estoy bien, de verdad.

Y con dificultad, Albert lo llevó hasta las puertas del colegio, equivocándose de paso de dormitorio.

-

Su recuerdo se tronchó cuando uno de los hombres se dirigía a otro punto y golpeaba a otros. Terry lo enfrentó.

\- Conque muy bravucón, ¿no?  
\- Tú no te metas, o te irá peor.  
\- Me meto porque se me da la gana.

Uno de los hombres lo golpeó hasta tirarlo.

Entonces salió cuando recuperó el conocimiento.

Estaba adolorido y no quería llegar lastimado y así evitar algún escándalo.

Así fue como encontró el consultorio de una doctora.

\- Señorita- dijo a la enfermera.  
\- Dígame.  
\- ¿Se encontrará la doctora Kelly?  
\- Sí. Está ocupada per ya sale. Deme su nombre y le aviso.  
\- Gracias.

Dentro del consultorio la doctora recibía a su hermano Arthur.

\- ¡Cuánto me alegra que hayas venido!  
\- Kelly, estoy feliz. Todo salió bien y quiero ue sepas algo más. Le escribí a Candy.

\- ¿Y ya te respondió?  
\- Sí, esta carta es la última. Tiene unas líneas para ti.

\- La leeré en un momento.

La enfermera anunció a su paciente.

\- Adelante- dijo la doctora.

Terry entró. Arthur se disculpó y salió con una sonrisa.

La doctora revisó a Terry.

\- ¿Cómo fue el golpe?  
\- Dos tipos se me fueron encima.  
\- Debería dejar de meterse en problemas.  
\- Creo que tiene razón.

La doctora comentó.

\- Voy por algunas vendas. No se mueva.  
\- De acuerdo- dijo algo dolorido.

De pronto, vio caer de la mesa de la doctora una carta. Alcanzó a ver el sobre y distinguió el nombre del remitente: Candis White.

\- ¿Candis? ¿Será Candy? No lo creo...sería demasiada coincidencia.

La doctora Kelly salió.

\- Ah, mi hermano, olvidó la carta.  
\- ¿Es el joven que salió hace un rato?  
\- Sí, el es veterinario...  
\- Entonces... quizás él debía atenderme en lugar de usted.

La doctora rió.

\- No diga eso. Aunque es muy buen médico. Pero ya es momento de que encuentre su felicidad. Y creo que ya encontró a la persona indicada.

\- Dichoso él- dijo Terry- yo la encontré hace tiempo y la dejé ir...

\- Lo siento. En fin...ya está. Ahora tenga cuidado.  
\- Gracias, doctora. Es usted muy eficiente. Dígale a su hermano que le deseo mucha felicidad.  
\- Gracias, se lo diré.

Se marchó a su departamento cuando la señora le dijo:  
\- Joven...una dama le dejó una nota.

"¿Una dama? ¿Quién sería?


	5. Cap 4 Recuerdos amargos y nostálgicos

Cap. 4 Recuerdos amargos y nostálgicos

Terry comentó.

\- Gracias, señora Grant. Dígame...¿cómo era el aspecto de la dama?  
\- Nada del otro mundo, era una mujer joven, de mirada profunda. Y rostro muy afable.

El corazón de Terry dio un vuelco.

\- Se lo agradezco de nuevo. Y le pido otro favor...¿puede mantener ésto en secreto?  
\- Por supuesto. No se preocupe, Terry.  
\- Gracias de nuevo.

Subió a su habitación y ahí leyó la nota. Cuando comenzó, el alma se le hizo un ovillo.

"Terry...mi querido Terry...no me atreví a buscarte personalmente pero...quiero saber cómo estás. Pero la única forma de hacerlo es personalmente. Te espero en el café Kodak a las diez de la noche. Atentamente: E.B."

\- ¿E.B.? Tonta...¿por qué no pusiste tu dulce nombre en la hoja, si era para mí?

La noche llegó y por fin la hora de ver a aquella dama que lo esperaba.

En cuanto se acercó a la entrada observó de reojo y encontró a una dama que estaba sentada casi en un rincón. Tenía un periódico en las manos.

Terry se le acercó. Los ojos centelleaban de la emoción. Le colocó la mano en el hombro y le dijo suavemente:

\- ¿Puedo sentarme con usted, bella dama?

Ella, quien no era otra que Eleonor Baker sonrió débilmente, tratando de no dejar resbalar el llanto.

\- Terry...mi querido Terry...  
\- ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Bien- dijo él también camuflado para no ser reconocido.

Sonrieron al par, mirándose uno en el otro sin pestañear.

\- Estás mucho más alto que la última vez...  
\- La última vez no fue tan agradable...  
\- No- dijo Eleonor- pero te veo mucho mejor.

Terry bajó la cabeza.

\- No es tan simple.

Eleonor rompió el silencio que Terry generó.

\- Siento mucho lo de Susana...

Terry miró a otro punto.

\- Fue difícil. Nunca pude sentirme aliviado ni cuando murió. No puedo sentirme bien...  
\- Hiciste lo que pudiste.  
\- No...no fue suficiente. Ella nunca pudo escuchar de mis labios que la quería...-señaló Terry.  
\- Lo lamento. ¿Y tú, cómo te sientes?  
\- Emocionalmente, mejor. Aunque...todavía no muy fuerte que digamos.  
\- ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Eleonor.  
\- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a mi departamento. Tenemos tanto que platicar...

Terry la sacó con sigilo del café y en un coche volvieron al departamento.

Ya dentro, se miraron un segundo y Terry la abrazó con fuerza.

\- No sabes...la falta que me has hecho todo este tiempo, mamá- dijo Terry.

Eleonor lo abrazó y lloró junto con él.  
\- Y tú a mí...he sufrido tanto por no poderme acercar a ti. No quería entorpecer tu esfuerzo y tu vida, sin que pensaras que quería influir en ti.  
\- Hiciste bien...sé que lo que siga ahora es sólo mi responsabilidad. Sin embargo, siempre te he necesitado.

Entonces él preparó té y le contó muchas cosas de su trabajo en el compañía de teatro.

\- Has trabajado mucho por lo que veo- dijo Eleonor.  
\- Bastante, mamá- comentó Terry.- Creo que ahora sí vas a tener que preocuparte porque haya otro mejor actor en Broadway.

Ella sonrió asintiendo.

\- Si ese actor es mi hijo, no me importaría.

Terry recordó entonces, brevemente, lo sucedido en aquellos años, mientras viajaba a América para buscarla.

_Había tomado una maleta y un par de prendas para irse a buscarla. Su padre le dijo._

_\- Veo que estás decidido a buscar a esa actriz...  
\- No la llames así...tú mismo fuiste quien, en un arranque de ira me dijo que Eleonor Baker era mi madre. Confirmaste lo que yo recordaba.  
\- Lo hice porque no me diste alternativa. Además, la duquesa ha querido que la llames madre desde siempre.  
\- Eso lo dice delante de ti. Pero en realidad me detesta porque piensa que soy un bastardo._

_El duque negó._

_\- Esos son sólo inventos tuyos, Terruce. De cualquier modo, vete si quieres. No te detendré. Pero...cuando vuelvas, me contarás cómo te trató...y si no te dio acaso un puntapié como recibimiento._

_Terry apretó los puños._

_\- Una palabra más, señor duque, y olvidaré que es mi padre..._

_El duque no dijo más. Terry salió de la mansión hacia el muelle de South Hampton._

_El viaje fue penoso y difícil. Hacía mal tiempo pues era invierno. Terry sentía el corazón congelado._

_No había sido un buen chico. Frecuentaba lugares de mala reputación en Londres, de suerte que el duque estaba seriamente molesto con él._

_Tenía una efímera relación con una bailarina a quien visitaba de vez en cuando en un conocido burdel._

_El duque había ya pagado a la mujer para que no volviera a recibirlo. Y Terry sin saberlo, creyó que ella estaba tan sólo jugando con él._

_Viajó mucho tiempo hasta llegar a una América cubierta por la nieve. El muchacho no conocía nada y se desplazó en tren hasta Nueva York._

_Aquella gélida mañana, Terry sintió el alma helarse en sus venas. Apenas si pudo encontrar cobijo en un café y pasó el día en un hotel mirando fotos y tratando de armar la figura de la madre que perdiera mucho tiempo atrás._

_\- Tú eres buena...-se repetía a sí mismo.- No eres la frívola mujer que mi padre dice...la vez que te vi y me llevaste a tu casa fuiste cariñosa...tenía diez años...lo recuerdo bien...pero luego...en el teatro, dejaste de ser mi madre...pero yo sé que me quieres...sé que no me darás la espalda cuando más te necesito, tú no..._

_Y a la noche, fue al teatro a ver Naná. Había mucha gente de la aristocracia norteamericana. Algunos hombres de negocios, incluso jóvenes._

_La vio...quedó maravillado de su forma de actuar. Tenía en sus manos el libro de teatro que le regalara a los diez años. Lo abrazaba como si le fuera la vida en ello...y esperó afuera del camerino. Pero entonces...vio a dos jovencitos casi de su edad que pedían autógrafos._

_Eleonor le lanzó una mirada. No le dijo nada. Terry aguardaba con ojos humedecidos. Y Eleonor prefirió dar su autógrafo a aquellos dos muchachos._

_\- Joven Archie, señorito Stear, vámonos ya- decía un hombre a los dos muchachos.  
\- Ya vamos, George- contestó uno de ellos._

_Y él, dolorido salió corriendo del teatro con el corazón a mil._

_Entonces pensó que quizás era que estaba ocupada. Y fue a su casa a buscarla. Y la encontró...acompañada._

_Eleonor lo abrazó. Terry se sentía confortado._

_Pero entonces, una frase lo paralizó._

_\- Ya no podrás venir más aquí...no interpretes mal, Terry, yo te adoro pero entiende, aún no se ha revelado que tú eres mi hijo.  
\- Eres igual que mi padre.  
\- Eres un Grandchester, Terry, recuérdalo- dijo Eleonor._

_Terry se sacudió...le rompió el collar y se marchó corriendo._

_Y subió al Mauritania dispuesto a volver a Londres y no volver a pisar nunca más América._

_Y en ese viaje, sendas lágrimas cruzaban su rostro, cuando una cabellera rubia y una dulce voz le dijeron:_

_\- ¿Te ocurre algo?_

Entonces la voz de Eleonor lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo, Terry?  
\- Nada...estaba recordando.  
\- Espero que nada malo.  
\- La verdad...sí...todavía siento algo de ira recordar cuando te negaste a recibirme.

Eleonor bajó la cabeza.

\- Yo también lo recuerdo con dolor...-dijo llorosa.

Pero Terry le tomó la mano y le dijo a su vez:

\- Olvídalo, mamá...yo no te guardo rencor. Por eso estamos aquí juntos.

Eleonor sonrió.

Terry intervino de nuevo.

\- Ahora dime, ¿por qué me buscabas? ¿Sólo por lo de Susana?  
\- En parte...tenía miedo de que al estar mal te diera por irte al ejército.  
\- Todavía no lo descarto, mamá.

Eleonor negó.

\- ¿Por qué no buscas a Candy?  
\- No ahora- dijo Terry.- Quiero intentarlo totalmente renovado. No quiero que me encuentre levantándome de la nada aún. Además, no es justo para ella buscarla ahora que Susana ha muerto. A ella no le gustará.  
\- Te entiendo. Entonces, aguarda y esfuérzate por hacer tu mejor papel y ya tendrás oportunidad de verla. Aunque, espero que para entonces no sea demasiado tarde...

\- Si el destino determina que Candy y yo nos volvamos a encontrar así será, no te quepa duda, mamá. Pero ahora, hablemos de ti...

Y así, entre charlas, ambos recuperaron esa relación de madre e hijo que se habían negado durante mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto Candy marchó hacia la granja de Steve, para reunirse con Tom y con Jimmy Cardwright.

Al entrar Tom la recibió amigablemente.

\- ¡Qué bien que vienes, Candy!  
\- Te prometi que estaría aquí, Tom- dijo Candy alegremente.

Jimmy realizó un lanzamiento con su soga y casi atrapa a Candy sin conseguirlo.

\- Ya te dije que eso prácticamente imposible, Jimmy- guiñó Candy el ojo.

Tom asintió.

El señor Steve invitó a todos a comer asado en su rancho. El señor Cardwright estaba un poco débil de salud.

\- ¿Cómo sigue tu padre?- preguntó Candy preocupada.

\- Mejor, gracias, jefe- dijo Jimmy- ha tenido un poco de dolor en el pecho pero el médico dice que no es nada de cuidado...-contestó el chico tembloroso.

Sin embargo, Candy lo notó. Jimmy temía algo pero no podía explicarlo.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a verlo?

Jimmy asintiò.

\- Por supuesto, Candy. A mi padre le dará mucho gusto verte.

Tom sonreía al ver que su padre también estaba bien.

A solas, Tom le preguntó a su hermana.

\- Dime, Candy...¿cómo te ha ido con los Andley?

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

\- Sólo mira...Jimmy es feliz con Cardwright, yo, con mi padre...Annie es la flamante hija de los Brighton y tú...sigues siendo hija adoptiva de William.

Candy sonrió y bajó la cabeza.

\- Del tío abuelo William...

Tom levantó el rostro de Candy con dulzura.

\- Cuéntame, Candy, ¿pasa algo? A mí sí puedes contarme. Estoy seguro que ni a la señorita Pony ni a la hermana María se los dirías...

Candy asintió.

\- Tom...es que...no es fácil para mí asimilar que William Albert Andley no es el abuelo que yo me imaginaba. Él es un ser único, especial, y siempre me ha gustado su forma de ser por tratarse de un hombre sin prejuicios, sin roce social, sin expectativas aristocráticas...ese es el Albert que yo conocí...y ahora...él también se debe a la familia Andley...y lo hace bien, no puedo negártelo.

\- ¿Qué es entonces lo que te preocupa?  
\- No lo sé...es que...no siento lo mismo de saberme su "hija"...

Tom comentó.

\- Según me contaste...él era el "príncipe de la colina" que conociste a los diez años, ¿cierto?

Candy asintió.

\- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, Tom- repuso Candy.

\- Claro que sí, Candy. Son muchas facetas en un mismo ser humano. Un Albert abierto, que desafía el peligro, fuerte y valiente; un Albert que es un hombre rico pero generoso, un "padre" que siempre estuvo contigo cuando más lo necesitaste...pero también un hombre capaz de despertar en ti sentimientos de amor.

\- ¡Tom!- intentó callarlo.

El hijo de Steve movió la cabeza.

\- Escúchame, Candy. Lo que sucede es que estás confundida. No sabes lo que sientes ya por él. Pero yo puedo asegurarte que quizás estás empezando a gustar de él.

\- Te equivocas, Tom...eso no puede ser...

Candy lo dejó a solas y salió a contemplar el sol en la campiña.

Caminó unos pasos hacia afuera, hacia el bosque y recordó aquella pelea entre Anthony Brower y Tom:  
_  
\- ¿Estás listo, Anthony?- preguntaba Tom.  
\- Listo, Tom- dijo el chico Brower._

_Tom comenzó golpeando a Anthony._

_\- ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?- preguntó éste.  
\- Es el estilo vaquero de pelear- dijo Tom.  
\- ¿Y yo puedo devolver lo recibido?- preguntò de nuevo Anthony.  
\- Por supuesto- comentó Tom._

_Y sin más, Anthony le devolvía el puñetazo._

_Así fue como se enfrascaron en una pelea de chicos donde ambos parecían ser contendientes de la misma fuerza y estatuta._

_La pelea fue vista entonces por Candy quien arribaba. Trató de intervenir pero Anthony la detuvo._

_\- No te metas, Candy. Es entre nosotros._

_Y cuando terminaron, empatados y exhaustos, todo fue risas para ambos._

Candy derramó sendas lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué todos teníamos que crecer, Anthony?

Al final del día, Candy se despidió de todos. Tom le dijo.

\- Piensa en lo que hablamos- señaló.

Candy repuso.

\- Lo pensaré.

Antes de volver a la casa Pony, sintió el viento fustigar sus cabellos.

\- Es mayo- se dijo.- Aún no he olvidado aquel festival en el colegio San Pablo...siempre será para mí inolvidable, Terry Grandchester.

Caminó hacia la colina. La "Dulce Candy" estaba en flor.

Al regresar a la casa, se acercó a preparar la merienda para los chicos cuando la hermana María le dijo.

\- Cuando termines de poner la mesa, ven a verme a la oficina.  
\- Espero que no sea un regaño- sonrió.  
\- Candy...claro que no, ven, por favor.

Al estar ya ahí, tocó y se adentró en la oficina.

La hermana María dijo a Candy.

\- Toma...debí haberte entregado esta carta desde hace una semana.

\- ¿De quién es?- preguntó ella al recibirla.  
\- Ve el remitente.

Candy leyó:

"Arthur Kelly. Nueva York".

\- Es de Arthur- dijo Candy.- Gracias, hermana María.  
\- De nada, Candy. Sin embargo, debí habertela entregado antes.

\- No se preocupe. Las razones que haya tenido no deben causarle conflicto. Yo entiendo. Voy a leerla a solas.

Candy marchó al exterior de la casa para leer aquella carta:

"Querida Candy. Te escribo ya desde Nueva York. Acabo de llegar después de que me liberaran. Fue un gran logro de verdad que los abogados hayan determinado mi inocencia. Voy a ver a mi hermana.  
La carta que estés leyendo viene inmediatamente después de la que tú me enviaste, así que creo que ambos estaremos leyendo las cartas al mismo tiempo.

Candy, quería decirte que no pude dejar de pensar en ti durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que estoy trabajando en un zoológico a instancias de un amigo mío que sabe mucho sobre animales. Gracias a él están por contratarme. En cuanto tenga mi primer sueldo enviaré por ti, si tú quieres, para que vengas a Nueva York y demos un paseo por la ciudad. Y entonces, pueda decirte que no olvido lo linda que fuiste conmigo en aquel lugar perdido de las montañas cuando era prófugo de la justicia.

Un gran abrazo para mi amiga Candy de su amigo:

Arthur Kelly."

Candy se sintió muy contenta de haber recibido una nueva carta de Arthur.

\- Me alegra tanto que estés bien, Arthur. Ojalá que puedas desempeñarte como veterinario...

Luego, reparó en el lugar. Nueva York.

\- Arthur...tú estás tan cerca de Terry...creo que no podría ir a Nueva York...no por ahora...

Y a escondidas de todos, revisó todos los recortes que tenía ocultos de las últimas obras de Terry. Las guardaba como un tesoro secreto. Y pronto, Hamlet se estrenaría.

\- Me encantaría ir a verte, Terry...pero...


	6. Capítulo 5 Imposiciones y propuestas

Cap. 5 Imposiciones y propuestas

Candy estaba pensativa después de la lectura de la carta. Alguien tocó a la puerta de su cuarto.

\- ¡Candy!- se escuchó la voz de un jovencito.  
\- Ya voy- dijo con voz fuerte.

Al salir preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué gritas tan fuerte, John?  
\- Pensé que estabas dormida.  
\- Eres un tonto, ¿cómo iba a dormirme tan temprano?  
\- Quizás te agotaste en el rancho Steve.

Candy le propinó un duro coscorrón a John y le dijo:

\- Ve a informar a la hermana María que ya voy, ¿quieres?  
\- Está bien, Candy.

Al llegar, todos los chicos la esperaban para cenar y al terminar todos se levantaron en orden mientras las chicas la ayudaban a recoger la mesa y los chicos iban a lavarse.

La señorita Pony llamó a Candy y le preguntó.

\- Candy...¿qué te dice el joven Arthur en su carta?-  
\- Dice que ya tiene trabajo y que está en Nueva York.

\- Nueva York- mencionó la señorita Pony.- ¿Hay algo respecto a ese lugar que genere en tí alguna reacción?

Candy le dio la espalda.

\- Candy...sé que estoy interviniendo en algo muy personal pero...quiero saber si Nueva York ya no genera en ti cierto tipo de pensamientos.

\- Sé a qué se refiere, señorita Pony- dijo Candy con firmeza.- No como antes...sé perfectamente lo que quiere decirme. El lugar es lo de menos. Sin embargo, estoy consciente del lugar en el que yo me encuentro por ahora y sería para mí impropio...

\- Candy...estoy de acuerdo contigo, sin embargo, recuerda que el tiempo hace lo suyo.

\- Tiempo, señorita Pony, usted lo ha dicho.

\- Y dime...¿qué te parece el joven Arthur?

\- También sé por dónde va su pregunta, señorita Pony- sonrió.- No se preocupe...Arthur es sólo un buen amigo mío.

\- Está bien, Candy, prometo no molestarte más con preguntas así. Es que...la hermana María y yo estamos preocupadas. Queremos lo mejor para ti y quisiéramos conocer tus sentimientos y tus expectativas a futuro.

Candy bajó la cabeza.

\- Con la guerra aún frente a nuestros ojos, dudo que pueda tener demasiadas expectativas a futuro, señorita Pony. Pero créame, yo comprendo su preocupación y la de la hermana María y prometo que no las defraudaré.

\- Gracias, Candy.

Antes de ir a dormir, revisó las camas de los chicos y luego fue a descansar.

Pero esa noche no pudo hacerlo. Su mente divagaba respecto a varios asuntos. La charla con Tom, la carta de Arthur, la plática con la señorita Pony...todo se conjuntaba para conseguir confundirla quizás un poco más.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer, Dios mío? Por ahora no quisiera pensar pero...sé que mi futuro está pendiente. Y yo cada vez pienso que Albert está más lejos de mí como tal, pero William Andley se va haciendo cada vez más cercano a mi vida...¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que realmente siento por él? Arthur es un buen amigo solamente...él y la doctora Kelly son amigos muy entrañables. Lo que me pregunto, ¿quién será el amigo de Arthur que le consiguió trabajo en el zoológico?

Mientras se quedaba dormida, una silueta de cabellos castaños. paseaba por su mente sin poder definirse completamente.

-

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- preguntó Eleonor a Terry un poco preocupada.

\- Me peleé con un par de tipos- dijo Terry un tanto apenado.

\- Chiquillo tonto- dijo Eleonor con ternura.

Terry sintió de momento una profunda ternura producto de la nostalgia de los años infantiles en los que creció sin su verdadera madre.

\- Prométeme que no te meterás en problemas...¿quieres?

\- Lo prometo, si tú vienes más seguido a verme.

\- Está bien, lo prometo, Terry. Y te prometo que en cuanto tú estés consumado como actor yo no volveré a ocultar que eres mi hijo ni a permitir que otros lo hagan.

\- Gracias, mamá- dijo Terry.

\- Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa más ahora.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes?- insistió Eleonor.  
\- Mi padre...está empeñado en seguirme molestando. Sabe que ya no soy un niño al que puede manipular y sigue sin entenderlo.

\- Explícate mejor, Terry.

\- Es que...vino a prohibirme que invite a Candy al estreno de Hamlet.

Eleonor preguntó asombrada.

\- ¿Y piensas escucharlo?

\- No es eso...estoy seguro que Candy no vendría aunque la invitara. No tengo cara para hacerlo, pero me muero por verla...

\- No te preocupes por eso, Terry. Yo me puedo hacer cargo de eso.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Yo la invitaré por ti. Estoy segura que no desechará mi invitación. Así que, puedo invitarla por ti y tú podrías verla sin ningún problema.

\- Pero...¿y mi padre? ¿Qué sucederá si se entera?

\- ¿Acaso le tienes miedo? ¿Dónde está mi muchacho rebelde?

\- Hace tiempo pensé que querías que obedeciera a mi padre en todo, cuando me envió al colegio San Pablo.- dijo Terry confundido.

\- Antes...cuando pensé que tu padre hacía las cosas correctamente. Pero al darme cuenta que tú no eras feliz, entendí que era el menos indicado para decidir en tu vida. Nadie debe decir nunca más, Terry. Tú eres el único que puede tomar las riendas de tu felicidad. Tu padre podrá tener influencias pero no puede imponerte nada.

\- ¿Tú podrías decirle algo?  
\- Para nada...si yo lo hiciera, sería contraproducente. Pensaría que yo te estoy solapando o que tú me pediste que lo hiciera. Así que es mejor que yo no le diga nada, porque realmente yo tengo sólo influencia negativa sobre él.

Terry hizo una pausa y luego preguntó a su madre.

\- Dime, Eleonor...¿todavía amas al duque de Grandchester?

Eleonor soltó un par de lagrimillas amargas.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?  
\- Es muy importante para mí...dime...¿tú sigues amando a mi padre?

\- Lamentablemente...sí- dijo ella con ternura.- Sólo he amado a un hombre. Hay productores amigos míos que han intentado pasar de ser eso, pero yo nunca se los he permitido. No puedo olvidarme del único hombre al que amé, y que dejó de amarme hace mucho tiempo.

Terry sintió una especie de rabia. Saber que su madre seguía amando al duque era un dolor compartido junto con ella.

\- No te preocupes...después de todo, tienes algo del duque que te ama con toda su alma...-dijo Terry con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus bellos ojos.

Se abrazaron en silencio. No era necesario decir más. Luego, Terry pensó que quizás podría aprovechar la oportunidad que su madre le brindaba.

-

Inglaterra.

\- Señor Conde- dijo un sirviente- un telegrama del duque de Grandchester para usted.

\- Gracias, John- respondió el conde Gerald.

El conde era un gran amigo del duque de Grandchester desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. El conde tenía una hija a la que había tenido que proteger de ciertos enemigos, enviándola a casa de un amigo suyo pero conforme el tiempo pasó, surgieron muchas otras dificultades con la familia adoptiva, de suerte que la chica volvió al lado de su padre.

Pero la muchacha era libre, le encantaba la naturaleza. Disfrutaba escuchando el canto de los pájaros, percibiendo el aroma de las flores. Le gustaba escribir poesía y tenía habilidades extraordinarias para el dibujo.

Cuando su padre la llamó terminaba el boceto de un rostro.

\- Bárbara- dijo el conde- ven un momento.  
\- Ya voy, padre.

El dibujo de aquel rostro semejaba al de un príncipe.

\- Lo lamento, príncipe, pero tu rostro tendrá que esperar hasta después de que atienda a mi padre. No tardo- guiñó el ojo al dibujo.

Cuando entró a la casa, el conde le dijo:

\- Bárbara...te he mandado llamar porque quiero que sepas que... el duque de Grandchester y yo somos muy amigos y hemos decidido que su hijo y tú unan sus vidas en matrimonio.

Bárbara estaba desconcertada.

\- Papá...tú sabes que eso es imposible...tú nunca me impondrías un matrimonio arreglado.

\- Lo sé, hija pero...hay circunstancias que me obligan a hacerlo. He hablado con el duque de Grandchester para que su hijo y tú se reúnan en Inglaterra en un mes para que se conozcan y puedan llegar a entenderse como pareja.

\- Padre, es injusto. Ni siquiera conozco al hijo del duque de Grandchester.

\- Lo sé, precisamente por eso quiero que lo hagas...el muchacho seguramente también accederá.

Bárbara lloró.

\- Padre...te lo suplico... no me pidas eso...no puedo aceptar. Si me obligas, me negaré a verlo.

El conde Gerald se levantó un tanto contrariado, como conteniendo un sentimiento oculto y dijo:

\- Tienes que obedecerme, Bárbara...mi decisión está tomada- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Bárbara se inclinó con respeto. Pero salió corriendo a llorar al jardín.

En tanto, su padre, el conde echó la cabeza hacia atrás diciendo para sí:

\- Perdóname, Bárbara...tengo que hacerlo...es por tu bien...

-

Bárbara estuvo llorando un buen rato.

Luego miró al retrato que pintaba.

\- Príncipe...haz algo...yo sé que tú estás en alguna parte...no puedes permitir que me casen con alguien que no seas tú...ven por mí, en cuanto puedas...

-

Mientras tanto Terry dijo a su madre.

\- Entonces...¿volveremos a vernos pronto?  
\- Por supuesto- dijo Eleonor-mucho antes de Hamlet, y en la representación. Invitaré a Candy y estarás cerca de ella.

Terrry bajó la cabeza.

\- Dudo que lo haga...es casi seguro que no querrá venir. La conozco.  
\- No pierdes nada con intentarlo.  
\- Gracias- dijo Terry.

Al poco rato, llamó un coche y la envió de vuelta a su casa.

Cuando su madre se hubo marchado, Terry volvió a su departamento.

Conforme trataba de dormir comenzó a recordar la llegada de Candy a Nueva York.

\- Candy...¡no sabes cómo deseaba abrazarte en la estación cuando te vi llegar! Quería estrecharte, cargarte en brazos y no soltarte. Soñaba con el momento de que vinieras. Por eso compré un solo pasaje, para que te quedaras conmigo. Quería que viviéramos juntos, por fin...

Y los recuerdos volvieron:

_La escalera...larga e interminable...Candy la bajó casi en un suspiro. Pero Terry fue muy rápido y la alcanzó cuando terminaba de bajar._

_\- ¡Candy! ¡Espera!_

_Y sus brazos se arquearon alrededor de su cintura. Y el pecho se deshacía en un dolor terrible. Y las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del joven actor como un torrente._

_\- No quiero perderte, Candy. No digas nada...quédate así...sin más...que el tiempo se detenga..._

_Luego la tomó por los hombros._

_\- Candy...cásate conmigo..._

_Candy sentía una opresión terrible. ¿Qué decidir cuando una mujer esperaba por el amor de Terry? Su débil corazón no soportaría sustentar su felicidad en la desdicha de otra persona._

_Terry aguardaba la respuesta. Candy respondió débilmente:_

_\- Voy a pensarlo..._

_Pero su respuesta no era alentadora._

_Terry le dijo que le daría tiempo y señaló:_

_\- Pase lo que pase...prométeme que serás feliz..._

_Candy le pidió lo mismo._

_Y la despedida fue tan dolorosa que ninguno de los dos tuvo valor para añadir ni una sola palabra._

Terry se dijo entonces:

\- Candy...si tú vuelves a mí...nunca te volveré a dejar ir...no me importa encima de quién tenga que pasar...sólo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para convencerte de que aún te amo.

Como no podía dormir, se levantó al escritorio y comenzó a escribir lo que parecía ser una carta. Quizás nunca la enviaría. Pero escribirla le ayudaría a sacar lo que llevaba en su interior.


	7. Capítulo 6 Posible invitación

Capítulo 6 Posible invitación

Tras haber escrito la carta se sintió más aliviado pero seguía pensando en Candy.

La esperanza de volver a verla, a instancias de la ayuda de su madre, era la motivación para retomar el personaje de Hamlet con mayor fuerza y disposición.

\- Esta vez estarás orgullosa de mí, Candy- se decía- Hamlet renacerá como el ave Fénix en mi cuerpo y podrás percibir en él el dolor y a la vez la potencia de ese personaje a través de mis miembros. Y así, estoy seguro que volveré a enamorarte.

Entonces tomó de nueva cuenta el libro de teatro y comenzó a leerlo, cuadro a cuadro, para ensayarcada una de las escenas y captar la esencia del joven Hamlet en cada instante, especialmente en los más dramáticos.

Sentía en cada una de las líneas un renacer, como si Hamlet se fuera encarnando en su cuerpo, tomando vida de su propia vida, en cada latido de su corazón, en cada célula de su persona.

Y un poco exhausto de ensayar, se quedó dormido un rato. Había sido un especial pero también agotador día.

-

Al día siguiente, Candy despertó más tranquila y animada.

Tenía que preparar algunas cosas para que la hermana María y la señorita Pony fueran al pueblo a conseguir víveres para los niños.

Ella se quedaría un rato cuidándolos hasta que ellas volvieran.

Afortunadamente, los chicos se habían comportado bien hasta ahora. Todos se dedicaban a ayudarla en lo que podían y ella, como buena enfermera, se encargaba también de atender aquellos pequeños o grandes problemas de salud de los niños: raspones, cortaduras, caídas...e incluso le parecía que cuando ella estaba, los accidentes tendían a duplicarse, a fin de que cierta enfermera fuera quien remediara aquellas molestias.

Un rato, cuando ya los chicos jugaban y ella se dedicaba a estudiar un poco, releyó una carta de Anthony. Aquellas reminiscencias eran tan hermosas, pero el dolor de haber perdido a aquel muchacho de ojos azules que la quería tanto aparecía de vez en cuando en su noble corazón.

-¡Cómo quisiera que pudieras verme convertida en enfermera, Anthony!- musitaba.

Y muy dentro de su corazón le parecía escuchar la voz de Anthony diciéndole:

\- Candy...mi niña pecosa...yo puedo verte y estoy muy orgulloso de ti...

\- Lo sé, Anthony- se respondí a sí misma.- Sé que tú me puedes ver...que puedes escucharme...y si es así, pide a Dios que continué mi camino hasta estar totalmente segura de lo que voy a hacer. Pídele a Nuestro Señor que me ayude a aclarar mis sentimientos...por favor.

El resto de la tarde se dedicó a estudiar y cuando se hacía algún espacio, recordó aquel día.

_Aquel día fue terrible para Candy. Había tenido que ir a buscar a Albert. Sabía que lo encontraría, según lo que él mismo le había dicho, tras haberle enviado una carta en una botella. ¿La razón? Ser acusada injustamente de haber golpeado a Neil Leagan._

_Siguió la botella hasta donde la corriente se lo permitió, y por fin, exhausta, se quedó dormida._

_Al despertar, se encontró frente a frente a Albert y le contó su problema. Luego, él la invitó a conocer a sus amiguitos del bosque._

_\- Antes de entrar- dijo Albert- tendrás que pasar una prueba. Aguarda aquí._

_De pronto, varios animales del bosque corrieron a saludarla. Ella sonrió feliz de haber sido bien recibida por los pequeños amigos de Albert. Éste sonrió satisfecho._

_\- Haz pasado la prueba brillantemente- señaló._

_Y pasó el resto de la tarde con él , hasta que los guardabosques llegaron a la casa. Ella se quedó sola y se fue con ellos hasta que encontró a Anthony, quien dijo que era su mejor amiga._

_Anthony fue con ella a la orilla del lago Michigan. Ahí Candy pudo lavarse un poco la cara y mojarse los pies. Anthony la acompañó, mientras la miraba sin pestañear y le preguntaba:_

_\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Candy?  
\- Neil me acusó de haberlo golpeado. Pero quien realmente lo hizo fue Albert. Él trató de defender a César de beber el aceite Castor que Neil le diera.  
\- Neil es un odioso. Yo no lo soporto. Tampoco Archie ni Stear lo soportan.  
\- ¿Y a Elisa?  
\- A ella menos que a él. No entiendo por qué son así._

_\- Quizás es que no pueden querer a nadie. ¡Qué felices habríamos sido si Elisa hubiera querido ser mi amiga!  
\- ¿Para qué te llevaron a casa de los Leagan, Candy?  
\- Como compañera de Elisa, para platicar con ella.  
\- Y supongo que eso nunca sucedió, ¿verdad?_

_Candy bajó la cabeza. Anthony le levantó la barbilla dulcemente._

_\- Pobrecita, mi linda pecosa...yo quiero hacer algo para que seas feliz..._

_Candy tembló. Aquellas palabras la emocionaron._

_Anthony hizo una pausa._

_\- Dime, Candy, ¿por qué Albert no dice la verdad?  
\- Teme que sea peor y que la señora Leagan no me crea, y mi situación en la casa sea más delicada._

_\- Quizás tiene razón. ¿Y dónde estabas?  
\- En la casa de Albert. Bueno...hasta ahora.  
\- Es extraño...nunca he sabido en qué parte vive. Si hubiera pedido la casa a alguno de nosotros se la habríamos dado.  
\- ¿Conoces esa casa?  
\- Sí...ahí jugamos en alguna ocasión cuando más niños. Era como un castillo encantado._

_Candy recordó al príncipe de la colina. Pero luego miró a Anthony y sonrió._

_El chico Brower le dijo:  
\- Si no quieres regresar a la casa Leagan, no lo hagas, Candy. Ven, vamos al jardín._

_Candy sintió la mano de Anthony que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y luego la tomó en brazos._

_\- Anthony...peso mucho.  
\- Para nada...eres muy liviana...y me gusta cargarte. Me siento como un príncipe, cargando a su princesa..._

_Candy se sonrojó vivamente._

_La subió al caballo y llegaron al portal de las rosas._

_Ahí, la ayudó a bajar con cuidado. Anthony dijo a Archie y Stear.  
\- Chicos, ¿ya está listo el plan?  
\- Listo, Anthony- respondió Archie.- No puede fallar._

_Candy preguntó.  
\- ¿De qué se trata?  
\- Tú no preguntes, Candy. Es más...no digas una sola palabra. Nosotros hablaremos por ti._

_\- ¿Y si dicen algo que no me guste?_

_Anthony le preguntó._

_\- Dime...¿no confías en mí, Candy?  
La pecosa sonrió admitiendo que ellos hablaran._

_Entraron a la casa y la tía abuela bordaba un hermoso mantel._

_\- ¿Qué quieren?- preguntó, dándose cuenta de que los muchachos insistían en llevar a Candy a la casa._

_\- Tía abuela- dijo Archie.- Queremos pedirte que traigas a Candy a la casa. Toda la sociedad y toda la familia Andley te lo premiaría. Ella necesita alguien que la eduque...realmente es una chica malcriada y terrible._

_\- ¡Archie!- comentó Candy._

_Pero Stear la interrumpió._

_\- Sí, tía. Candy es violenta. No es una buena chica.  
\- ¡Oigan!- insistió la niña.  
\- No sirve ni como sirvienta.- dijo Anthony._

_Candy estaba sumamente desconcertada. Archie siguió:_

_\- Tía Elroy, la familia te respetará si la educas y la conviertes en una dama._

_La señora estaba tratando de pensar con claridad, cuando Elisa llegó y dijo:_

_\- No les creas, tía. Te están engañando. Es una burda mentira._

_La tía se negó._

_Candy dijo a los muchachos._

_\- No se preocupen. No tienen por qué estar tristes._

_Stear señaló._

_\- No pudimos ayudarte ahora, Candy. Pero ya verás que algo se nos ocurrirá._

_Anthony dijo a Candy._

_\- Ven conmigo..._

_La llevó hasta el jardín. Ahí se acercó y le ofreció una Dulce Candy._

_\- Es todo lo que puedo darte por ahora..._

_Candy respondió:_

_\- No digas eso, Anthony. Tú has sido muy bueno conmigo. Eres un buen chico._

_\- No es suficiente. Elisa es más mala que el diablo.  
No pude ayudarte. Yo no quiero que estés con ellos...no quiero que estés sola._

_\- No digas eso. Yo por lo menos tengo dónde vivir. Hay que preocuparse por quien realmente está solo en el mundo- dijo, pensando en Albert._

_Anthony dijo:_

_\- Candy...yo también estoy solo...este jardín lo plantó mi madre..._

_\- Por eso, amas estas rosas.  
\- Sí- dijo Anthony.- Yo siempre la paso aquí por eso..._

_Candy sintió tristeza._

_\- Yo también las amo...tanto como Anthony._

_Los ojos de Anthony se cristalizaron. Candy lo abrazó suavemente. El muchacho sintió un dulce escalofrío, al igual que ella. Anthony, entonces, le pidió._

_\- ¿Quieres cabalgar?_

_Candy asintió._

_La dulce pecosa subió, ayudada por Anthony, a su caballo, para sentir el galope del animal, abrazada del muchacho._

_El calor que el jovencito le daba era tierno y hermoso...Anthony le tomó la mano y recostó el cuerpo de Candy sobre el pecho del jovencito y suspiró hondamente._

_\- ¿Quieres galopar?- preguntó Anthony._

_Y así, al galope, sintieron que su corazón se liberaba de la soledad y la tristeza._

_\- La soledad no nos vencerá- señaló Anthony.  
\- No...siempre adelante, deslumbrante Anthony...¿puedes oír latir mi corazón?  
\- Oigo latir tu corazón, Candy...sujétate fuerte..._

_\- Me sujeto fuerte...siento tu pecho latir también, Anthony...- dijo ella._

_Antony musitó:_

_\- Me gustas, Candy...me gustas...  
_

Y Candy despertó de su recuerdo. El dolor desapareció temporalmente, aunque sabía que la pérdida de Anthony siempre sería para ella irreparable.

Y entonces pensó en Archie y Stear.

\- Estoy segura que hablar con ellos me hará mucho bien. Voy a avisarle a Albert que iré a Lakewood para verlos.

-

Nueva York

Terry se dirigió con cuidado a ver a la doctora Kelly. Debía recuperarse de los golpes que había sufrido en aquella pelea.

Se cubrió con bufanda y gorro. Llegó a buscar a la doctora Kelly. Ella lo recibió.

\- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó.

Terry se quitó la bufanda y el sombrero.

\- Lo lamento, doctora. Es que ...no quiero que me reconozcan, soy actor, ¿sabe?  
\- Me imaginaba que se escondía por algo. Venga, lo revisaré.

Mientras lo revisaba decía:

\- Me hace mucha falta una enfermera...

Terry pensó:

\- Ya somos dos...

Luego dijo a la doctora:

\- Yo conozco a quien sería la enfermera perfecta.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó la doctora.- No lo creo. Yo también conozco a una, pero ésta es totalmente fuera de serie. Precisamente, cuando usted llegó cubierto, me hizo recordar una ocasión cuando tuve que ocultar que soy mujer para ir a trabajar a una mina, en un lugar perdido, en las montañas.

\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Terry.- ¿Y por qué se ocultó?  
\- En ese sitio no podían entrar mujeres- dijo la doctora.- Y ahí, precisamente conocí a esa amiga mía, que es enfermera. Ella también sufrió pero hizo todo lo posible para ayudarme y ayudar a mi hermano.

Terry pensó:

\- Candy habría hecho lo mismo.

Luego insistió:

\- Y dígame...¿cuál es el nombre de esa enfermera?

\- Se llama...-iba a decir el nombre cuando Arthur interrumpió.

\- Hola, Kelly- dijo Arthur.- Lo lamento...creo que estás muy ocupada.

La doctora saludó a su hermano. Arthur miró a Terry y dijo:

\- Yo le conozco...¿no es usted...Terry Grandchester?

Terry hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio.

\- Sí, soy yo- dijo en voz baja.- Por favor, que nadie me reconozca.

\- No se preocupe- comentó Arthur.- Será secreto profesional.  
\- Se lo agradezco.  
\- No tiene por qué- añadió Arthur- le vi en un afiche de Macbeth. Lástima que no pude asistir...pero un amigo mío me contó que es usted un excelente actor.  
\- Su amigo exagera- dijo Terry.- Aún así, le agradezco.

La doctora terminó.

\- Listo, con esas vendoletas ya no le quedarán marcas.  
\- Gracias, doctora. Creo que su amiga la enfermera no le ha hecho mucha falta.

Terry sonrió.

\- Ustedes son muy parecidos. Casi gemelos. Sólo que la doctora no puede ocultar su belleza.

\- Gracias- dijo la doctora- pero no me impresiona su cumplido.

\- Lo siento, sólo era una atención. No quise ofenderla. Soy un caballero inglés.

Arthur señaló.

\- No se preocupe. Así es mi hermana. Ojalá pudiera verle en alguna obra.

Terry dijo:

\- A mí también me gustaría verlos. Vaya a verme a ésta dirección, Arthur. Les daré boletos para Hamlet. Y no podrán dejar de ir.

Arthur sonrió y agradeció al igual que Kelly.

Cuando Terry se marchó, Kelly preguntó:

\- ¿Qué querías decirme , Arthur?

\- Hablarte de Candy, Kelly. La invité a Nueva York. Espero que venga. La invitaré al teatro. Sabes que me encanta Shakespeare.

\- Lo sé, Arthur. Por cierto...no sé si deberías ilusionarte con Candy.

\- ¿Por qué?  
\- No lo sé...debes conquistarla primero, pero ser prudente. Candy es muy especial, pero es muy sensible . Y me da la impresión de que ha sufrido mucho.

\- No te preocupes, Kelly. Yo quiero sólo que ella sea feliz.

En tanto, en la compañía, Terry se preparaba para el estreno de Hamlet.

Mientras ensayaba, un muchacho le llevó un telegrama.

Terry lo leyó rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué? Sólo ésto me faltaba...ahora sí enloqueciste, Richard Grandchester...


	8. Capítulo 7 Albert está muy sospechoso

Cap. 7

El señor Stratsford preguntó a un Terry que se notaba visiblemente desconcertado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Terruce?  
\- Todo y nada, señor Stratsford. Por el momento...creo que ésto no es importante- dijo guardando el telegrama en un lugar escondido de su saco.- Estoy listo para lo del ensayo.

\- Bien, Terry, ven, vamos a enfocarnos en la escena de tu solo en el escenario. Recuerda que es una de las más importantes de la obra y tiene que quedar perfecta.

\- Así será, señor Stratsford. Vamos.

En tanto en el departamento de Terry, la señora Grant hacía la limpieza y recogía el cuarto del muchacho. Entonces, encontró sobre su mesa una carta en un sobre como si estuviera lista para ser enviada.

\- El joven Terry olvidó la carta que iba a enviar. Voy a juntarla con el correo que se tiene que mandar en un rato. Así se irá y el joven no tendrá de qué preocuparse- dijo para sí.

La juntó con otras que iban a ser llevadas y terminó de recoger la habitación.

-

Candy despertó muy animada después de haber tomado la decisión de ir a ver a Archie y de charlar con Stear en el cementerio donde estaba sepultado Anthony también. Quizás ahí podría conversar con ambos y decidir qué podría hacer en adelante.

En tanto, en Chicago, Albert revisaba una serie de documentos. George lo fue a ver a su oficina y le dijo:

\- William, estoy revisando lo de su encargo.

Él levantó la vista y le preguntó.

\- ¿Cuántos de esos has revisado?  
\- Como cinco. Le he traido los diseños para que elija el que más le convenza.

Albert revisaba con detalle los diseños que le había llevado, diseños de un objeto que estaba por comprar.

\- Creo que ninguno de ellos me sirve, George. Di en la casa Diamond que iré personalmente a ver los diseños. Sólo tendrá que ser después de este domingo.

George preguntó.

\- Albert...¿crees que...?  
\- No lo sé, George. Nada es seguro...primero tengo que averiguar más y cuando lo sepa, podrá tomar una decisión.

¿Qué objeto iba a comprar y por qué tenía tanto misterio en la búsqueda del mismo?

-

Al terminar el ensayo de Hamlet, Karen dijo a Terry.

\- Lo has hecho magnífico, Terry. Creo que esta vez será mucho mejor que la anterior.

\- No es necesario que hables del asunto, Karen- observó Terry fumando un cigarrillo.

Karen lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Pensé que ya no fumabas.

\- Ya no lo hacía...aunque no lo hago muy seguido.

\- Tenía entendido que...en lugar de fumar, tocabas una armónica...-dijo en tono irónico, puesto que sabíen bien quién le había regalado aquel instrumento musical.

Terry levantó la mirada y dijo.

\- La armónica...aquí la tengo- dijo mostrándola y sopesándola.- No quería tocarla de nuevo...no ahora...no todavía.

Karen comentó.

\- Creo que deberías buscarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde...quizás después ya no tengas otra oportunidad. Hazla venir a la obra, Terry.- comentó Karen refiriéndose específicamente a Candy. Karen la había conocido en Florida, cuando fue a ver a su tío, el doctor Clays.

\- No sé por qué me estás diciendo ésto, Karen- preguntó.

\- Porque conozco a Candy y ella es una chica especial. Seguramente ahora ya no habrá ningún impedimento para que puedan estar juntos.

Terry negó.

\- No es tan sencillo, Karen. No quiero que Candy venga tan sólo para verme. Quiero que las cosas se den, que sea el destino quien vuelva a juntarnos. Y estoy seguro que un día eso sucederá. Tengo el presentimiento que, forzando las cosas, será contraproducente. No me perdonaría si volviera a ilusionarme por verla y algo malo ocurriera.

\- Como quieras, Terry, pero sería bueno para ti invitarla y tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Con tu permiso, voy a ver al señor Stratsford.

\- Una observación, Karen- dijo Terry.- Cuando estés haciendo el papel de Ofelia, a solas, debes poner más énfasis en el dolor causado por el desprecio de Hamlet, recuerda que el príncipe le dice que no la ama y ella sufre mucho por su desdén. Debes sentir la emoción, como si fuera a ti misma a quien están rechazando.

\- Te comprendo, Terry. Pero sé bien cómo debo hacer esa escena. Con permiso.

Cuando Karen se marchó, Terry observó.

\- Karen Clays, nunca cambiarás...-señaló.- La armónica...¿y por qué no?- se preguntó mientras apagaba el cigarrillo e intentaba volver a tocarla como antes.

-

Candy estaba en la colina de Pony. Ahí aspiró el aire puro cuando de pronto su ser se estremeció. Fue como si escuchara un sonido distinto. El de una música suave y arrulladora que le arrancara el corazón a jirones.

\- La armónica de Terry...-pensó.- La escucho como si estuviera aquí mismo. ¿Por qué, Terry? ¿Por qué sigo escuchando ese sonido como si estuviera grabado a fuego en mi memoria?- se dijo mientras las lágrimas rodaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

John subió para verla.

\- Candy...¿estás llorando?  
\- No, John- dijo ella secándose el rostro- no es nada. Mira, ya estoy bien, es sólo que...esta colina trae para mí muchos recuerdos.

\- Candy, el señor Albert está en el hogar.

La chica sonrió y dijo.

\- Voy ahora mismo, John.

El niño bajó corriendo, mientras Candy se detenía tan sólo un poco. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

\- Oh, Albert...¿qué tendrá el destino deparado para nosotros?

-

Bárbara releía aquel libro, mientras su nana la llamaba insistentemente.

\- Bárbara...ven por favor. Debes arreglarte para salir.

La muchacha negó.

\- Dile a mi padre que me siento indispuesta y que no puedo ir con él.

\- Bárbara...tu padre se enojará. Tú nunca habías desobedecido una orden.

\- Porque él nunca me había ordenado algo tan injusto.

\- Ya me enteré- dijo la nana.- Créeme que a mí también me desconcierta la actitud del conde pero...una razón muy poderosa debe obligarlo a hacerlo. Debes tratar de entenderlo.

\- Eso haré pero...no voy a acceder a lo que me pide. No puedo casarme con ese muchacho.

\- Bárbara...¿todavía crees que existe alguien como el joven de tu retrato?

\- Por supuesto...es un joven tierno, dulce, estoy segura que he de encontrarlo. Y sólo con él podría casarme un día, nana. He vivido toda mi vida imaginándolo.

\- ¿Y el joven Lowell?- le preguntó.

El duque Lowell, hijo de una noble familia inglesa, había pretendido tiempo antes a Bárbara. Ella lo había amado mucho pero su relación había sido frustrada, puesto que una mujer llamada Lisa se había encargado de separarlos. Tarde comprendió Bárbara que el amor de ellos era totalmente imposible, puesto que su corazón había sufrido. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que Lisa y Lowell eran uno para el otro.

Después de eso, Bárbara recuperó el status social que le correspondía por herencia. Pero ella era una mujer totalmente libre de las conveniencias aristrocráticas. No aspiraba a un título nobiliario. Sólo quería vivir tranquila y feliz. Y ahora creía que existía no muy lejos de ella, ese príncipe capaz de hacerla feliz y a quien ella pudiera entregarle su corazón totalmente.

Cuando la nana se marchó dijo al retrato.

\- Te prometo que te buscaré hasta encontrarte...así tenga que pasar por encima de la autoridad de mi padre...

-

Candy llegó al lugar donde Albert aguardaba, tras haber ido a saludar primero a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María.

\- Buenas tardes a las dos.- señaló con una sonrisa.

La hermana María agradeció.

\- Antes que todo, permítame agradecerle los dulces que envió a los chicos. Estaban tan felices.

\- No, no tiene nada que agradecer- dijo Albert.- Los envié porque los chicos son fenomenales. Me fascina estar cerca de ellos.

\- Dígame, ¿cómo va todo en la ciudad?  
\- Muchos asuntos que tratar. En realidad...llevabba ya tanto tiempo de no hacerme cargo formal de los asuntos de la familia que me parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

\- No debería preocuparse de más. Es usted un hombre muy inteligente y sabrá guiar a esa familia como es debido- intervino la señorita Pony.

Candy llegó por fin. Albert la miró con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Candy...  
\- Hola, Albert- soltó ella recorriendo la mirada de la cabeza de los Andley.  
\- ¿Puedo saber a qué has venido?  
\- Quise venir a saludar a los chicos y vine por ti para que celebremos tu cumpleaños en Lakewood. Archie y Annie quieren verte y me parece un buen pretexto.

Candy se alegró, puesto que sus mejores amigos iban a estar ahí, juntos.

\- Por supuesto...

Se arregló y al poco rato salió del Hogar de Pony.

\- Volveré en unos días, señorita Pony.  
\- No te preocupes, Candy. Tómate tu tiempo y disfruta de la celebración.

Candy subió al auto de Albert.

Iban de camino cuando Candy preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué no vino George?  
\- Le pedí que no lo hiciera. Quería venir sólo yo por ti.

Candy sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

\- Pues...ya estoy aquí- sonrió.- A mí también me gusta estar contigo y charlar largo y tendido. Por cierto...¿cómo supiste que quería hablar con Archie?

\- Sólo lo intuí- dijo Albert.- Creí que querrías ver a Archie y a Annie, y visitar la tumba de Anthony y Stear.

\- Exacto. Ese era mi más ferviente deseo que quería compartirte. Gracias por haber venido.

Albert sonrió. Ver a Candy feliz era para él siempre motivo de interés.

\- Dime, Candy...nunca me has contado, cómo fue tu vida en Lakewood. Durante un tiempo no supe nada sobre ti.  
\- Es verdad...no te vi durante muchos meses.

Albert asintió.

\- Mientras no supe nada, pensé que quizás eras muy feliz y entonces no ibas a necesitarme.

\- Albert...yo jamás he dejado de necesitarte- comentó vivamente Candy.

William Albert Andley trató de no entender más allá de aquel gesto.

\- Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué pasó todo ese tiempo?

Candy comenzó a contar, mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

\- Bueno, verás...todo iba bien hasta que un día Tom, del rancho Steve peleó con Anthony.  
\- ¿Con Anthony?- preguntó Albert.- Pero si Anthony era muy pacífico.  
\- ¿Pacífico? Sí, sí lo era. Pero cuando peleó con Tom no fue por odio, sino por amistad. Sólo midieron fuerzas y Tom y él ganaron la contienda.

Albert reía a carcajadas, imaginando la escena.

Candy lo miraba y pensaba:

\- Se ve tan lindo sonriendo. Me parece como si tuviera frente a mí al príncipe de la colina...sí...tú lo eres...y te veo sonreír con tal dulzura que...

\- ¿Que pasó entonces, Candy?-interrumpió Albert.

Candy continuó.

\- Después de eso, la tía Elroy se molestó con Anthony y lo envió a una vieja finca. Allá él siguó frecuentando a Tom. Y yo no lo pude ver en meses.

\- Debiste sufrir, Candy.

La pecosa rió.

\- Tom nos prestó una paloma mensajera para comunicarnos. ¡Cómo nos divertíamos enviándonos mensajes secretos! Y yo sufría con los regaños y las restricciones de la tía abuela.

\- Me imagino- dijo Albert divertido.- ¿Y Anthony? Tengo entendido que participó en un rodeo, ¿cierto?

Candy asintió. Comenzó a recordar cómo la tía abuela estuvo presente y cómo Anthony ganó el rodeo.

\- Nos regalaron un ternero, Albert. Lo escondimos con Archie y Stear para que la tía no lo encontrara, pero entró sin avisar y la tía Elroy casi se muere del susto.

Albert se divertía de más.

Candy le contó a Albert toda la historia.

La chica recordaba lo sucedido aquel día tan hermoso, uno de los más importantes de su vida.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Candy?- preguntó Anthony.  
\- Tendremos que buscarle un lugar al ternerito- dijo la chica.  
\- No te preocupes- dijo Anthony al animalito.- Nosotros te adoptaremos.

Fueron al pueblo y no encontraban a nadie que quisiera quedarse con él. Un caballero, una dama cuya niña habría dado lo que fuera por tenerlo pero ella se negó.

Por fin, una luz de esperanza. Un hombre se acercó a los muchachos y les dijo.

\- Yo se los compraré.

Candy y Anthony se tranquilizaron y dejaron que el hombre se lo llevara. Pero se dieron cuenta que era el dueño de una carnicería.

Albert estallaba en risas.

\- Candy...pobre ternerito. ¿Lo rescataron?

Candy asintió.  
-Corrimos y lo sacamos de la carnicería y por fin el señor Steve lo compró. Y con el dinero que nos dio por él, nos fuimos a pasear y subimos al carrusel, comimos hot-dogs y terminamos subidos a la torre del campanario de la iglesia.

\- Supongo que...fue un día muy especial para ti. Para ambos...quizás un recuerdo que jamás se borrará de ti.

\- Sí, Albert...jamás...- luego lo miró y añadió.- Albert...me encanta cuando te interesas tanto por las aventuras de los chicos.

\- Fueron momentos importantes en la vida de Anthony y también en tu vida. Y yo quiero conocer todos los detalles de tu vida.

\- Albert...tú conoces mucho de mi vida...y has compartido conmigo tantos momentos...tú más que nadie has estado en instantes tan importantes para mí.

Albert la miró con suma dulzura. Era como si albergara una esperanza diluida en el mar de sus ojos verdes.


	9. Capítulo 8 Injusticias y encuentros

Cap. 8 Injusticias y encuentros

Terry tomó el telegrama en sus manos y apenas pudo leer las pocas líneas que había en ellas:

"Vuelvo a Inglaterra. Asuntos urgentes. No veré Hamlet. Prepárate. Compromiso en puerta. Adiós."

-¿Compromiso en puerta? ¿De qué demonios habla?- se preguntó.- Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que mi madre sabe algo al respecto.

Apretó de nuevo el telegrama y lo guardó.

Siguió ensayando la mejor escena de Hamlet:

_"Ser o no ser, ésa es la pregunta. ¿Cuál es más digna acción del ánimo, sufrir los tiros penetrantes de la fortuna injusta, u oponer los brazos a este torrente de calamidades, y darlas fin con atrevida resistencia? Morir es dormir. ¿No más? ¿Y por un sueño, diremos, las aflicciones se acabaron y los dolores sin número, patrimonio de nuestra débil naturaleza?... Este es un término que deberíamos solicitar con ansia. Morir es dormir... y tal vez soñar. Sí, y ved aquí el grande obstáculo, porque el considerar que sueños podrán ocurrir en el silencio del sepulcro, cuando hayamos abandonado este despojo mortal, es razón harto poderosa para detenernos. Esta es la consideración que hace nuestra infelicidad tan larga. ¿Quién, si esto no fuese, aguantaría la lentitud de los tribunales, la insolencia de los empleados, las tropelías que recibe pacífico el mérito de los hombres más indignos, las angustias de un mal pagado amor, las injurias y quebrantos de la edad, la violencia de los tiranos, el desprecio de los soberbios? Cuando el que esto sufre, pudiera procurar su quietud con sólo un puñal. ¿Quién podría tolerar tanta opresión, sudando, gimiendo bajo el peso de una vida molesta si no fuese que el temor de que existe alguna cosa más allá de la Muerte (aquel país desconocido de cuyos límites ningún caminante torna) nos embaraza en dudas y nos hace sufrir los males que nos cercan; antes que ir a buscar otros de que no tenemos seguro conocimiento? Esta previsión nos hace a todos cobardes, así la natural tintura del valor se debilita con los barnices pálidos de la prudencia, las empresas de mayor importancia por esta sola consideración mudan camino, no se ejecutan y se reducen a designios vanos. Pero... ¡la hermosa Ofelia! Graciosa niña, espero que mis defectos no serán olvidados en tus oraciones."_

_Llegaba en la escena el turno de Ofelia, el personaje que Karen interpretaría. Sin embargo, Terry no puso atención casi a ninguna de las palabras de Ofelia. Más le parecía repetir un monólgo bien aprendido, que percibir los cambios de las líneas de su compañera._

_Al terminar el ensayo, Stratsford le preguntó._

_\- Terry...¿te pasa algo? Te noté un poco distante. No había conexión entre tú y Karen.  
\- Lo siento...traigo un pequeño pendiente, señor. Lo que sucede es que...es un asunto familiar.  
\- ¿Ocurre algo con Eleonor?  
\- No...no es eso. Sólo permítame arreglar ese asunto y verá que no habrá ni una sola distracción.  
\- Eso espero, Terry. Queda tan sólo casi un mes para la representación. No puedes permitirte estar distraído.  
\- No lo estaré, se lo prometo._

_Terry salió para tomar el aire. Volvió a tocar la armónica._

_\- Candy...hoy, precisamente hoy, me siento extraño. Como si algo muy delicado fuera a suceder. No puedo explicarlo pero...espero que sea sólo mi imaginación. Espero que hoy estés más feliz que nunca. Pronto...sé que muy pronto nos encontraremos y si el destino así lo quiere, trataré de recuperar tu amor..._

_-_

_Albert llegó con Candy a Lakewood. Descendieron del automóvil y Albert abrió la puerta para que Candy bajara._

_\- ¿Quién está aquí?- preguntó Candy, intrigada._

_\- Ya lo verás- dijo Albert, guiñando el ojo._

_Al entrar a la casa, encontró algo extraño. E inmediatamente escuchó un grito en coro:_

_"¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Candy!"- decían a coro Annie, Archie, Patty y algunos de los antiguos sirvientes, entre ellos Dorothy y el señor Whitmann._

_\- Gracias a todos...-musitó Candy muy emocionada._

_Archie se acercó y le tomó las manos._

_\- Que pases un muy feliz cumpleaños, Candy. Habías celebrado tu cumpleaños con los chicos del hogar, pero no en tu casa, la casa de los Andley._

_Candy bajó los ojos. Ella no se consideraba una Andley del todo._

_\- Y dime...¿está aquí...la tía Elroy?_

_Albert respondió:_

_\- No, no está. Pero eso no importa._

_Candy sonrió, a pesar de que estaba triste; al parecer, la tía abuela nunca cambiaría respecto a su opinión respecto a ella._

_Albert había invitado a algunos amigos suyos. En la parte superior, en una habitación especial, había algo para ella._

_Albert le dijo:_

_\- Candy, Dorothy te llevará a la habitación superior.  
Ahí hay algo que debes ver._

_La joven asintió. Annie se ofreció a acompañarla._

_Estando ahí, Dorothy dijo:_

_\- Señorita Candy, su vestido._

_Candy rió._

_\- No tienes que ser tan ceremoniosa, Dorothy. Estás en confianza. No tienes que cumplir con nadie._

_Dorothy sonrió._

_\- Me encanta atenderte así, Candy. Y algo me dice que tendré que hacerlo con más frecuencia._

_Candy no comprendía a qué se refería Dorothy. La muchacha dijo a ambas._

_\- Las dejo para que conversen. En un rato vengo para ayudarte a vestir._

_Cuando Dorothy se marchó, Annie le dio un gran abrazo y le dijo._

_\- ¿Qué recuerdos te trae esta casa?  
\- Son muchos y muy hermosos, Annie- dijo Candy._

_Entonces refirió a su amiga el recuerdo sobre la primera fiesta en esa casa junto a Anthony, Stear y Archie._

_\- Aquella mañana llegué en el auto de la familia Leagan. Había recibido una invitación especial de parte de Archie y Stear. Y estaba muy emocionada, pero los Leagan me dejaron venir sin ropa de fiesta._

_\- Qué pena, Candy.- dijo Annie._

_Pero Candy sonrió._

_\- No digas eso, Annie; cuando llegué, Anthony salió y me recibió también con alegría. Fue maravilloso- dijo Candy casi con lágrimas de emoción._

_Annie se emocionó también. Candy continuó._

_\- Esa fiesta fue muy especial. Los muchachos arreglaron un vestido para mí, y cuando ya todos estaban abajo, bajaron conmigo, Anthony me prestó las joyas de su madre y yo bailé con él, con Stear y con Archie._

_Annie dijo:  
\- Ya me imagino lo hermosa que te veías._

_Candy recordó ese instante y también la comida en la que ella había llevado aquel hermoso vestido verde._

_Dorothy se había encargado de arreglarla mientras los muchachos la esperaban para escoltarla hasta el comedor._

_Tocaron la puerta y dijeron al unísono:_

_\- Candy, ¿ya estás lista? Te estamos esperando para acompañarte.  
\- Adelante- dijo ella._

_Frente a sus ojos, los chicos tenían a la jovencita más hermosa que hubieran visto antes.  
Anthony esbozó, azorado:_

_\- ¡Soberbia!  
\- Qué hermosa- dijo Archie._

_Mientras tanto, Stear decía algo similar._

_Anthony seguía boquiabierto. Candy se sentía feliz, puesto que notaba que su dulce amor estaba encantado con ella._

_\- Sus ojos verdes...su verde traje...-decía Anthony enamorado._

_Pero por fin bajaron a cenar._

_Candy truncó ese recuerdo, cuando alguien tocó la puerta._

_\- ¿Ya puedo pasar a cambiar a la señorita?_

_\- Un momento más, Dorothy- dijo Annie._

_Candy dijo:_

_\- ¿Deberíamos hacer esperar a Dorothy y a los demás?  
\- Quizás no pero...quiero hablar contigo, Candy.  
\- Dime, Annie._

_Annie empezó._

_\- ¿Has notado qué bien se veía Albert en ese traje?_

_Candy miró a Annie extrañada y respondió con otra pregunta._

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Annie?_

_\- Nada, sólo saber si te habías dado cuenta. Albert siempre vestía muy informal, pero ahora..._

_\- Albert es el mismo con o sin traje, Annie. Él no disfruta vistiéndose de ropa fina. Él es así...si ahora tien que hacerlo es por necesidad._

_Annie insistió._

_\- Tienes razón, Candy. Oye...¿te has preguntado por qué Albert no se ha casado aún?  
\- A él le gusta la libertad. No me lo imagino casado o enamorado._

_Su amiga asintió._

_\- Yo tampoco, aunque, quizás hay veces que la gente cambia con el tiempo._

_Esa última frase hizo que Candy se quedara ligeramente pensativa._

_-_

_Cuando terminó el ensayo, Terry volvió hacia su departamento. La señora Grant dejó un recado para él._

_\- Joven Terry, ha venido a buscarlo la misma dama de la otra vez._

_Terry sabía que se trataba de su madre._

_\- ¿Qué le ha dicho?  
\- Que le espera en el café del otro día..._

_Terry ya no subió a su habitación. Así que salió de nuevo._

_Tomó su auto y salió hacia el café. Ahí, un hombre le dijo:_

_\- Perdone...una mujer me ha dejado una nota para usted. Me dio sus señas._

_La nota decía algo sobre el Hotel Wellington._

_Terry no sabía si ir, pero tal vez la búsqueda de su madre tenía que ver con el telegrama de su padre._

_Entonces decidió entrevistarse con ella._

_\- Quizás tenga que salir de viaje._

_Así, decidió que debía ir a buscarla y entrevistarse con ella._

_Tomó un auto para no despertar sospechas. Sin embargo, al llegar, un periodista lo reconoció y lo siguió tratando de no llamar la atención. Entonces lo escuchó preguntar:_

_\- ¿En qué habitación se hospeda la actriz Eleonor Baker?_

_El periodista ya no averiguó más. Terry, en tanto, subió una amplia escalera._

_Al llegar arriba, tocó la puerta de la habitación 202._

_Eleonor abrió._

_\- Oh, Terry...has venido._

_Terry entró en la habitación._

_Eleonor lo hizo sentar._

_\- Terry...supongo que ya te puso al tanto tu padre.  
\- ¿De qué?- preguntó a su vez, Terry._

_Eleonor intentó explicarlo._

_\- Richard quiere que...te cases en un par de meses._

_Terry puso el grito en el cielo._

_\- ¿Casarme? ¿En qué estaba pensando mi padre cuando dijo eso?_

_\- No lo sé, Terry- comentó Eleonor.- Sólo sé que me insistió en que te dijera que debías obedecerlo, que era por tu bien y que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar un no tuyo por respuesta._

_\- ¿Desde cuándo a mi padre le importa tanto mi bien?- replicó Terry.- ¿Y por qué te hace intervenir a tí, mortificándote solamente? Por eso lo odio._

_\- No deberías odiarlo. Eres su hijo mayor y por eso piensa en lo que él cree que te conviene._

_\- ¡El nunca ha sabido lo que me conviene! Y no pienso obedecerlo. No quiero que él gobierne mi vida. ¿Ya volvió a Inglaterra?_

_\- Sí..._

_\- Pues, si insiste con alguna carta, iré yo mismo a verlo a Londres. Lo enfrentaré y le diré que no voy a aceptar ese absurdo compromiso._

_Eleonor estaba de acuerdo. Ella tampoco quería que Richard Grandchester insistiera con ese asunto respecto a su hijo._

_-_

_En Lakewood, Candy bajó de la habitación. Albert la miró con suma dulzura y recorriéndola con la mirada dijo:_

_\- Te ves muy hermosa, Candy._

_Ella sonrió ligeramente. Albert bajó la cabeza y la llevó hasta la mesa._

_Todos comieron, disfrutando de ese momento tan especial. Albert sonreía. Su verdadera familia estaba con él. Candy no podía evitar pensar en lo que Annie le había dicho._

_\- Albert...es verdad. Tú nunca habías vestido así antes pero...te ves muy bien. Y no sé por qué pero me siento muy bien a tu lado. Sin embargo..._

_-Candy- dijo Archie.- Supongo que vas a quedarte unos días._

_\- Por supuesto- respondió Candy.- He venido para que estemos todos juntos y aprovechar para conversar también con Anthony y Stear._

_Albert repuso._

_\- Debes entender que somos tu familia y que todos estamos contigo, en todo momento. Yo, personalmente, te ofrezco lo que te corresponde._

_\- Gracias, Albert. Aunque lo único que a mí me interesa es el cariño de todos ustedes. Sólo eso..._

_La tarde pasó en buena compañía, algo de baile y de risas._

_Albert caminó junto a Candy entre el rosal._

_\- Estas rosas siempre me recuerdan a mi hermana, Candy. A Anthony, y a ti._

_Candy suspiró un momento para esbozar unas lágrimas._

_\- Cuando Anthony murió pensé que me moriría. Creí que jamás volvería a sonreír. Y tus palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos._

_\- Sólo quería que no te hundieras en un mar de lágrimas, que tu corazón no se contristara y eso te hiciera enfermar más. Anthony no quería tampoco eso para ti._

_\- Lo sé. Pero ahora, este lugar me hace pensar en el alma de tu hermana, la madre de Anthony. Dime, ¿cómo era ella?_

_\- Tan hermosa, noble y buena como tú, Candy._

_La pecosa sonrió mirando a Albert con ojos aún cristalizados. Albert continuó._

_\- Aún no me has dicho, Candy. ¿Por qué querías ver a Archie, Annie y Stear?_

_\- Tú lo intuías. Dime la razón- jugó Candy._

_\- Déjame adivinar...-siguió el juego Albert.- Quizás querías...venir a burlarte del vagabundo que se ha hecho cargo de la familia Andley- guiñó el ojo._

_\- No era esa mi intención- comentó Candy- pero...puede ser buena idea._

_Albert la correteó por el rosal, hasta que se detuvo en un gran árbol._

_El joven sonrió. Candy no supo qué decir._

_\- Candy- dijo Albert.- Cuando te adopté, deseaba que te convirtieras en una dama. Pero...tú eres mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. Me hace tan feliz ver en lo que te has convertido. Pero yo nada he tenido que ver..._

_Candy se quedó estática. Luego respondió._

_\- Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre has estado a mi lado._

_Una mirada que iba más allá de los dos mantuvo sus rostros unidos. Pero Archie y Annie los hicieron reaccionar. Albert dijo:_

_\- Ven, vamos con los demás. Adentro podremos platicar un poco más._

_Aún había tantas cosas por decir._


	10. Capítulo 9 Un acuerdo secreto

Cap. 9 Un acuerdo secreto

Terry deambulaba por la habitación del hotel, tratando de pensar en lo que haría.

\- Quisiera poder entender qué llevó a mi padre a intentar llevarme a esa decisión tan precipitada.

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero sabes que no es la primera vez que tu padre trata de obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres...

Terry asintió, recordando las duras palabras que le entregó en el colegio San Pablo, al saber que había visto a Eleonor Baker:

_\- Eleonor me envió una carta, Terruce- dijo el duque.- Dice que quiere vivir contigo.- Así que has vuelto a ver a esa mujer._

_Los ojos de Terry se encendieron de furor._

_\- Ten mucho cuidado con la forma en que te expresas de ella...esa mujer, como tú la llamas despectivamente, ¡es mi madre!_

_El duque apretó los puños._

_\- Mi esposa...  
\- Tu esposa no es mi madre. No conseguirás que ella lo sea. ¿Quieres que te recuerde su trato cuando volví de América? ¿Ya se te olvidó la manera en que se burló de mí y de ella? "No puedes ocultarlo...llevas su sangre en las venas...la sangre de una americana indecente". ¿Qué se piensa su mujer, señor duque de Grandchester?_

_\- No admito que te expreses así de ella, Terruce. Esa mujer americana..._

_\- Insisto. Esa mujer es mi madre y la voy a defender con mi vida...-repuso el muchacho._

_Pero el duque arqueó los labios y volvió el rostro de lado con molestia._

_\- No debes ser tan teatral como ella. Detesto la gente que es así._

_\- ¡Cállate!- soltó al fin._

_Pero el duque no dijo nada más. Asestó una bofetada en el rostro de Terry, haciéndolo caer a un costado de la ventana. El duque practicaba esgrima y lucha, quizás por eso tenía tanta fuerza._

_\- Te prohíbo que vuelvas a verla- insistía.- Si lo haces, te voy a desheredar- fue la dura sentencia del padre._

_Terruce lo vio marcharse, sintiendo un odio interior que sabía debía calmar."_

-¿Qué piensa?- insistió Eleonor.

\- En nada...en la intransigencia de mi padre. Pero...ya no soy un muchacho...soy un hombre y voy a defender lo más preciado que tengo después de la vida: mi libertad.

\- Sin embargo, estoy segura que renunciarías a ella sólo por alguien más...

Terry tomó un semblante dulce.

\- No sería renunciar a ella, sino compartirla con ella...estás hablando de Candy, ¿cierto?

\- Sí...¿pensaste lo que te dije? ¿Aceptarás que envíe invitaciones para ella?

Terry dudaba.

\- No estoy tan seguro. Sabes que anhelo verla...pero tengo miedo de Hamlet y de mí. Hamlet es como una maldición extraña que me persigue y no quiero que ella se vea afectada.

\- No digas eso, Terry- repuso Eleonor. - Hamlet será tu reivindicación como actor, tu consagración teatral. Y entonces, podrás compartirla con ella y serás muy feliz.

Entonces una leve esperanza asomó a sus ojos.

\- Tus palabras me hacen tanto bien, madre. Más de lo que te imaginas.

\- Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz. Trataré de hacer que Richard se calme, pero sabes que no tengo buena influencia sobre él.

\- No te preocupes, si crees que se alterará más, es mejor que no trates de evitarlo. Yo me enfrentaré a él...es necesario. Pero sólo hasta que haya pasado Hamlet. No más...

\- Estoy seguro que Richard opina lo mismo. Si se ha marchado y no te ha insistido en irte con él, es porque esperará a que termine la temporada teatral y te hará ir.

\- E iré...y me escuchará...-dijo Terry con serenidad.

-

Mientras tanto Candy comía pay junto a Annie, Albert y Archie.

\- Supe que es tu favorito, Candy.-dijo Albert.  
\- ¿Quién te lo dijo?  
\- Nosotros, Candy- respondió Archie.- Stear, Anthony y yo se lo contamos en una carta.

\- Entrometidos- dijo en tono de broma.

Todos rieron.

Archie se puso triste.

\- ¿Aún lo extrañas, verdad?- preguntó Candy.  
\- Sí...extraño mucho a Stear...ahora mismo ya estaría inventando algo para divertirnos o sorprendernos.

\- Lo sé- dijo.

Albert se quedó callado.

Patty estaba afuera.

Candy se levantó y fue a buscarla.

\- Patty...

La jovencita de lentes aún no dejaba de pensar en él.

\- Stear está en el cielo, velando por ti, Patty.

\- Ahora comprendo el dolor que debiste sentir cuando Anthony murió, Candy.

Candy sollozó levemente.

\- Sí...es un dolor indecible, Patty- dijo mirando al cielo, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.- Sabes que nunca lo volverás a ver y tu dolor se convierte en angustia.

\- Sin embargo, te queda el consuelo de que vivieron y murieron en paz.- dijo Patty.

Candy asintió.

\- Es cierto, Patty...es totalmente cierto. Y dime...¿no has pensado en alguien más?  
\- No podría, Candy. Stear aún está presente en mi vida.  
\- Lo mismo pensaba yo cuando conocí a Terry. Creí que jamás podría olvidar a Anthony.  
\- Y...¿tú ya olvidaste a Terry, Candy?- preguntó Patty.

La chica gustaba de ser sincera y decir las cosas firmemente a quienes amaba. Y entre ellas estaba Candy. La rubia tomó las palabras por tales, repletas de verdad.

\- Patty...no sé qué responder. Siento que esa historia ha quedado atrás. Pero...hay veces en que quisiera verlo, saber que está bien...sólo me entero por los diarios. Como ahora, que sé que representará a Hamlet...

\- ¿Y no sientes ganas de ir a verlo? Podrías...

\- No lo sé, Patty...es difícil de decir. En unos días tengo que volver al hospital.

\- Sólo te pregunté si ya lo olvidaste...

Candy la miró frente a frente y dijo:

\- No...

Patty la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Eso es algo que duele más...saber que está vivo y no poder ir hacia él.

Candy pensó en algo pero quizás se trataría de una tontería. Pero en la menor oportunidad se la preguntaría a Albert.

Volvieron adentro para seguir charlando respecto a las peripecias que vivían de chicos.

\- No sé cómo definirte, Archie. Siempre has sido un buen chico, pero algo pretencioso.

\- No digas eso, Candy. Ahora soy subgerente del banco de Chicago.

Annie sonrió.

\- En ocasiones no sabe qué hacer, Candy.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A veces decide salir a pasear o se dedica a leer. Pero tengo la sensación de que se aburre mucho.

Candy preguntó.

\- Y...díganme...¿cuándo se casan?

Archie se atragantó con el pay. Albert rió y luego se recompuso pensando.

Candy rió un segundo más. Archie y Annie dijeron.

\- Ya volvemos. Vamos por un álbum de fotos que trajimos de cuando fuimos con Annie a esquiar.

Cuando ellos dos se marcharon, Candy dijo a Albert.

\- Te veo un poco pensativo, Albert.  
\- No es nada, Candy- dijo él.- Es sólo que no quisiera que este tiempo terminara para poder pasarlo contigo.  
\- A mí también me gustaría que este tiempo se detuviera...pero sé que tengo que volver al hospital. Es mi vida y lo sabes.  
\- Sí...y yo la respeto. Aunque, yo también quiero volver a hacer cosas distintas, como antes.

\- ¿Piensas volver a Africa?  
\- No lo sé...quizás, pero...no por ahora. Tengo pendientes muy urgentes aquí. Candy, ¿qué esperas del futuro?

La pregunta era muy difícil de responder inmediatamente.

\- Pues...no lo sé...la guerra sigue latente que no sé que esperar.  
\- ¿No has pensando un día en que te casarás...qué harás...dónde formarás tu familia o con quién?

Candy dudó.

\- No lo he pensado como tal. Han pasado tantas cosas recientemente.

\- Lo sé...apenas hace casi un año que pasó lo de mi aparición como cabeza de los Andley, tu retorno al hospital Saint Joseph...pero, ¡cuánto quisiera que pensaras en tu futuro! Y ayudarte a conseguirlo.

\- No debes preocuparte por eso, Albert. El destino que nos trazamos debemos seguirlo sin importar las consecuencias y luchar personalmente para conseguirlo. Y dime...¿tú ya pensaste en eso?

Albert dudó y dijo.

\- No exactamente pero...no lo descarto, Candy.  
\- ¿Ya has pensado en alguien?  
\- No he tenido mucho tiempo para eso pero...creo que pronto tomaré manos a la obra.

Candy suspiró. Albert pensaba ya en formar pronto una familia. Luego preguntó:

\- Quería preguntarte algo pero...no sé si deba.  
\- ¿De qué se trata, Candy?  
\- ¿Por qué no has vuelto a ver a Terry? El era tu amigo...

Albert se puso en pie y respondió.

\- Terry escogió su camino...yo soy parte del pasado. Él no me ha buscado tampoco. Quizás piensa que como soy la cabeza de los Andley, ya no podríamos vernos igual. Además...él querría verte...y no sé si eso sea bueno para ti.

Candy pensó que tal vez como su tutor, Albert había hecho lo correcto. Sin embargo, William Andley le habia ocultado algo que había pasado tiempo atrás y que quizás nunca le contaría a Candy.

Un par de meses atrás, cuando Candy estaba en el hospital, una visita sorpresiva llegó a Lakewood. Ese día estaban Elisa y Neal en la casa de los Andley.  
_  
\- ¿Terry...Terry Grandchester aquí?- dijo Elisa._

_Neal se asomó por la ventana. Era Terry que estaba en la parte inferior, sin atreverse a mirar al balcón._

_Archie salió por la puerta principal._

_\- Terry Grandchester...  
\- Archibald Cornwell...-dijo Terry en tono irónico.- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, muchachito.  
\- Eso fue hace tiempo, Terry. Ahora yo soy un ejecutivo y tú un actor._

_Terry sonrió y preguntó._

_\- ¿Está aquí William Andley?  
\- Sí...pasa. Le avisarán que estás aquí._

_Elisa se acercó inmediatamente._

_\- Hola, Terry. ¡Qué sorpresa tan grande!_

_Pero Terry no le respondió. Neal lo miró con dureza._

_\- ¿A qué has venido aquí? ¿Vas a dar alguna función para los Andley? Dime...¿ya superaste tu adicción por el alcohol?_

_-¡Callate, Neal!- gritó Terry.- O soy capaz de romperte la cara._

_\- El peleonero de siempre...-dijo Albert mirándolo con alegría._

_Terry se acercó a él y lo saludó, extendiéndole la mano._

_\- Albert..._

_Ambos se miraron fijamente. Tenían a alguien en común que los había vinculado durante mucho tiempo._

_\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

_Albert asintió._

_\- Ven, vamos a mi despacho._

_Ya dentro, Albert le preguntó._

_\- Terry...me alegra verte. Pero dime...¿a qué has venido?  
\- Quería ver una cara amiga...eres el único amigo verdadero que tengo. En el medio donde estoy no puedo confiar casi en nadie, sin pensar que están mirándome con recelo.  
\- Te entiendo...aquí es igual. La familia Andley me ha puesto al frente de nueva cuenta pero la gente de sociedad no sabe ya cómo mover sus piezas para salir siempre beneficiados. Los Leagan, por ejemplo, han movido cielo y tierra con tal de tener un puesto prominente en los negocios de la familia._

_\- Albert...¿no sientes tentación de dejar todo ésto e irte de nuevo?  
\- No puedo- dijo Albert- no es tan sencillo como antes, Terry. Hay muchas cosas que necesitan atención de mi parte y miembros de la familia que necesitan de mi protección._

_Terry entonces hizo la pregunta obligada._

_\- Albert...¿dónde está ella?_

_Albert dudó y luego respondió con otra pregunta._

_\- ¿Para qué quieres saber? Supe que murió Susana Marlow...lo siento._

_\- Gracias pero...es que...sólo ella podría darme el consuelo que necesito. Suena muy egoísta de mi parte pero...la muerte de Susana no me dolió tanto, sino la soledad...Albert...sigo amando a Candy como el primer día._

_Albert guardó silencio y luego añadió._

_\- Si de verdad la amas, dale tiempo. Ella necesita rehacer su vida, seguir su camino y recuperarse del duro golpe que significó la separación de ustedes. Si vuelves justo ahora que te sientes solo, la lastimarás más. Enfrenta tus fantasmas, Terry. Ordena tu vida y quizás después, todo sea más fácil. Aunque...piensa en algo más. Candy tiene derecho de rehacer su vida con alguien más._

_Terry levantó la mirada y respondió._

_\- Eso también lo he pensado...y aunque me duela, sé que tienes razón. Por el momento no la buscaré pero...prométeme algo, por favor.  
\- Dime...  
\- Cuídala mucho y evita que alguien la lastime más. Haz todo lo que esté en tus manos para que los Leagan no la afecten ni perjudiquen._

_\- No te preocupes, Terry, mientras yo esté a cargo, nadie volverá a dañar a Candy nunca más..._

_Terry sonrió levemente. Albert y él habían hecho un acuerdo._

-

Candy miró a Albert de nuevo pensativo.

\- No te pongas tan serio- dijo ella.- Mira, ya vienen Archie y Annie.

Entre los cuatro miraron las fotografías riendo de las caras graciosas de Archie y de sus caídas estrepitosas en la nieve.

\- Annie gritaba como desesperada- dijo Archie.  
\- Tú me empujaste, Archie- contestó Annie.  
\- Siempre le tuviste miedo a los acantilados, Annie. Sigues tan miedosa como siempre.

Candy los veía tan lindos juntos...se sentía feliz por su amiga. Y de pronto, sin proponérselo, comenzó a fantasear un poco con su futuro. Y una idea loca cruzó por su mente: ¿qué hubiera pasado si no se hubieran encontrado ella y Terry en el establo aquella noche en el colegio San Pablo? Quizás Elisa habría quedado como una mentirosa y ellos dos se hubieran salvado. "¿Qué hubiera pasado?"- volvió a preguntarse Candy. Y entonces, trató de evocar y modificar aquellos tristes recuerdos.

Por fin, después de un rato, Terry se marchó del hotel.

\- ¿A dónde irás, madre?- preguntó Terry.

\- Voy a orillas del lago Michigan- dijo ella.- Habrá una temporada de teatro y parece que están empezando a hacer cine.

\- Cine...no me atrae como el teatro pero si a tí te gusta.

\- No es lo mismo, Terry, pero lo intentaré. Cuídate y espera noticias mías.

\- Por supuesto. Hasta pronto...

Terry se cubrió y salió del hotel intentando no ser visto.

Volvió rápidamente al departamento y saludó a la señora Grant que ya se iba.

Fue a su escritorio, buscó el libro de Hamlet y continuó estudiando. Luego, decidió ir escribiendo a su padre una larga carta para tratar de explicarle que no debía insistir con lo del compromiso. Entonces, buscó la carta que había escrito a Candy, pero no la encontró.

\- ¿En dónde la habré dejado?- pensaba.- Tengo que encontrarla...Candy...¡cuánto quisiera volver a verte!

Entonces comenzó a recordar aquel momento cuando llegó herido y por equivocación al cuarto de la pequeña pecosa:

_Era de noche. Casi de madrugada. Un joven venía apoyado de otro un poco más alto, trastabillando y jadeando._

_\- Ya falta poco, muchacho- dijo el hombre alto.- Ya casi llegamos._

_\- No debiste tomarte tantas molestias por mí- dijo el chico._

_\- Lo hago solamente porque no podía dejarte así, en la calle. Debí haberte llevado al hospital._

_\- No es conveniente- dijo el muchacho- armarías un escándalo y no quiero que nadie se entere._

_\- Trata de descansar. Pero si no estás bien, debes buscar que te revisen._

_\- Así lo haré, lo prometo._

_\- Y de paso- insistió el hombre alto- procura no beber de más y evita pelearte con cualquier tipejo en la calle._

_\- Trataré...sólo que no me busquen porque me encontrarán._

_Llegaron por fin. El hombre alto lo ayudó a entrar por la ventana que daba al pasillo._

_\- Ve con cuidado.  
\- Aquí ya puedo solo, gracias._

_Estando dentro, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y empujó la puerta de lo que pensaba era su habitación. Cayó al suelo y se dio cuenta que ese no era su cuarto._

_Una silueta femenina de cabello rubio se levantó y encendió las luces, cerrando la puerta._

_\- ¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- ¿Era tu cuarto, pequeña pecosa?- preguntó Terry apenas dándose cuenta.- Lo siento, se equivocó...  
\- Mira cómo vienes- dijo ella con preocupación.- Te curaré...-dijo tomando agua para secarle el rostro._

_\- Eran muchos contra mí. Era una pelea en desventaja. Un tipo que pasó me ayudó y me trajo hasta acá._

_\- Terry...hueles mucho a alcohol- dijo percibiendo el olor._

_Terry le resopló._

_\- ¿Te parece?  
\- ¡Cretino! ¡Violaste el reglamento!_

_Pero él estaba afiebrado y se quejaba profusamente, mientras una herida en su pierna sangraba._

_\- Tenían un cuchillo- dijo ella.  
\- Sí...  
\- Espera- dijo tomando una tela y apretándola para hacer un torniquete._

_Terry se quejaba._

_\- ¡Ay! ¿Estás segura que no estás vengándote de mí, pequeña pecosa?  
\- Soy Tarzán Pecosa, no te equivoques...tú me bautizaste- le recordó.  
\- Gracias por recordármelo- dijo él, tratando de bromear._

_Pero el dolor era aún más fuerte._

_Candy lo recostó y salió a buscarle medicamentos._

Terry salió de su pensamiento.

\- Perdóname, Candy. Jamás te di las gracias como debía...pero siempre te bendije por lo que hiciste conmigo.

-


	11. Capítulo 10 ¿El hubiera no existe?

Cap. 10 ¿El "hubiera" no existe?

Bárbara estaba en el jardín. Revisaba a los animales que pertenecían a su familia, en especial los caballos, que eran su animal favorito.

\- Príncipe, estoy segura que a ti te encantan los animales tanto como a mí. Por eso, cuando te vea, te reconoceré por eso.

La nana la escuchaba.

\- Bárbara, será mejor que tu padre no te escuche decir eso o se molestará.

\- No me importa lo que mi padre pueda decirme al respecto, nana. Él no podrá aunque quiera, obligarme a casar con alguien que no amo.

\- Entonces, ¿piensas desobedecerlo?

Bárbara suspiró hondamente, mientras respondía:

\- Quizás, nana...todo puede suceder...

-

Terry buscó incansablemente la carta que había escrito para Candy. Pero, por más que lo hizo, no consiguió encontrarla.

\- No puede ser...¿dónde habrá quedado esa carta?

Bajó las escaleras para tratar de hablar con la señor Grant pero ya no la encontró.

\- Ella seguramente debe haberla tomado o tirado por equivocación...espero que me la entregue enseguida.

Se fue a descansar. Aquel día había sido muy ajetreado. Pero, a pesar de su cansancio, pasó su tiempo pensando en Candy. En todo lo hermoso que pudieron haber vivido y que quedó truncado por aquel sacrificio injusto que ambos decidieron hacer.

\- Dicen que el "hubiera" no existe, Candy- pensó- pero...si tan sólo pudiera saber qué habría pasado si no hubiera caído aquella estructura sobre las piernas de Susana...sé que es muy pronto para que puedas perdonarme pero...desde aquí quisiera que me escuchara pedirte que me perdones, que sigo esperando el momento de volver a verte. Y quizás, eso pueda darse muy pronto...

Entrecerró los ojos y tomó la armónica para tocar un poco, tal vez con la esperanza de que Candy pudiera escucharlo.

-

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano. Fue a donde la señora Grant y le preguntó:

\- Señora...¿encontró de casualidad una carta que estaba sobre mi escritorio?  
\- ¿Una carta?- se preguntó la señora.- Ah, sí, una carta. La mandé con las otras, pude notar que la había usted olvidado...

Terry se quedó estupefacto.

\- ¿Paso algo, joven?  
\- No, señora...nada...-se dijo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Pronto Candy se enteraría del contenido de la carta.

\- Sé que Albert pensará que he roto el acuerdo que hicimos pero...él sabrá entender. Si la carta llega a manos de Candy, ella comprenderá mi sufrimiento.

Trató de calmarse. Entendió que el vino de nada le serviría para relajarse y decidió ir a practicar un poco más para la obra.

Cuando llegó a la compañía, permaneció solo un rato repasando algunas líneas. Entonces imaginó que Candy estaba ahí, mirándolo, escuchándolo y su mente y corazón se llenaron de inspiración.

\- Este Hamlet estará lleno de vida por ti, Tarzán Pecosa- murmuró.

Y en un descanso, comenzó a recordar lo sucedido en Broadway y a imaginar lo que habría sucedido si Susana no hubiera perdido la pierna:

_"Todavía en su mente vagaban las últimas palabras de Susana, cuando le confesó que lo amaba:  
\- Te amo, Terry, y no voy a compartirte con nadie..."_

_La vio salir corriendo. Por un momento se sintió mal, pero estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. Candy no había salido de su corazón y Susana debía entenderlo._

_Días después había estado ensayando mucho. Susana trataba de cruzar palabra con él, pero Terry sólo podía dedicar tiempo a estudiar su papel, tratando de imaginar las reacciones de Candy en el público._

_Susana se veía un tanto triste. Pero pensaba que tal vez, realizando su papel convenientemente, Terry conseguiría enamorarse de ella._

_Un día, mientras ensayaban, unas luces cayeron estrepitosamente sobre el escenario. Susana apartó el cuerpo de Terry con fuerza, impidiendo que las luces cayeran sobre él. El muchacho se quedó un tanto desconcertado._

_Agradeció a Susana su gesto._

_\- Creo que no tengo palabras para agradecerlo, Susana.  
\- Terry..._

_Ya a solas, ella le dijo._

_\- Te salvé porque te amo...¿no te demuestra eso lo mucho que te quiero?  
\- Susana...yo...  
\- No digas más...yo sólo te salvé, pero no soy nadie para esperar nada de ti..._

_De nuevo, Terry sintió que su ser se contristaba._

_\- Susana...mi corazón ya pertenece a alguien más...no puedes competir con eso._

_Por fin, la fecha del estreno de Romeo y Julieta llegó. El día anterior iría a recibir a Candy a la estación._

_Terry estaba sumamente nervioso. Pero trataba de calmarse._

_Llegó a la estación con una hora de anticipación. De pronto, el tren arribó y de él descendió la pecosa a quien él tanto quería._

_\- ¡Candy!- gritó enamorado._

_Corrió hacia ella y apenas pudiendo contenerse, la abrazó con fuerza. Candy lloró por la emoción. Terry apenas podía creer que Candy estaba ahí, frente a él._

_\- Candy...te ves tan linda...  
\- Tú estás muy alto y muy guapo._

_Terry estaba ansioso por besar de nueva cuenta a la muchacha pero no se atrevía del todo._

_Fueron a tomar un café. Ella no se cansaba de mirarlo._

_\- Apenas puedo creer que estés aquí..._

_Terry tampoco dejaba de mirarla._

_\- Yo menos...tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte pero no sé por dónde empezar, Candy. Quisiera tener todo el tiempo del mundo._

_Candy sonreía al escucharlo. Terry le reveló parte de la travesura._

_\- ¿Sabes por qué te envié sólo un pasaje de venida?_

_Candy dudó._

_\- Eso es algo que me vengo preguntando todo el día..._

_Terry reveló:_

_\- Es que...quiero que te quedes conmigo..._

_Candy se sonrojó. Eso implicaba quizás algo más respecto a sus vidas. ¿Qué tendría pensado hacer Terry al respecto?_

_\- Eso quiere decir que piensas no dejarme volver al hospital.  
\- Exacto. Te voy a secuestrar- guiñó el ojo y dijo en tono maquiavélico._

_Candy lejos de enojarse se sonrojò vivamente. Terry lo percibió y sonrió diciendo._

_\- Antes que eso, Candy, cuéntame...¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?_

_\- Aunque te lo contara, no lo creerías- dijo Candy.- Apenas pude tener tiempo para abordar el tren._

_\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te paso algo malo?_

_\- No, afortunadamente no._

_Entonces comenzó a contar cómo incluso tuvo que buscar a un médico para atender a una chica que tenía apendicitis. Y cómo tuvo que llevar unos documentos a casa del doctor Klays._

_\- ¿Conociste al tío de Karen?- preguntó Terry.  
\- Sí, y conocí a Karen. Es una chica un poco difícil, pero tiene buen corazón.  
\- Quizás pero muy en el fondo- anexó Terry sonriendo.- Está resentida porque no fue ella quien quedó en la prueba para ser Julieta._

_Candy se quedó seria._

_\- Entonces...es Susana.  
\- Así es._

_Candy bajó ligeramente la cabeza._

_\- No pongas esa cara, Tarzán Pecosa- dijo Terry.- No debes ponerte así. Tú eres mi novia...¿o acaso ya lo olvidate?_

_Candy sonrió entre lágrimas._

_\- Soy una tonta. Gracias, Terry._

_El joven actor le dio su pañuelo y le secó las lágrimas._

_\- Ven, vamos a otro lugar. Si quieres podemos ir a tu hotel._

_\- Primero vamos a tu departamento. Quiero conocerlo._

_Terry asintió._

_Subieron al auto. Candy preguntó._

_\- ¿Es tuyo? ¿Y funciona?  
\- Claro que funciona- dijo Terry en tono de broma.- No es como los que construía ese inventor vocacional. Y dime, ¿cómo están? El elegante, la tímida...ah, y la gordita._

_\- Stear, Archie, Annie y Patty. Llámalos por sus nombres- dijo Candy con seriedad._

_Terry rió._

_\- Nunca cambiarás, pequeña pecosa- añadió._

_Conversaban respecto a Albert, respecto a su trabajo y a las dificultades del mismo._

_\- Hay en el hospital donde trabajas una enfermera que parece general mal pagado._

_Candy rió a carcajada abierta._

_\- Flammy- dijo Candy.- Flammy Hamilton.  
\- Esa misma. Creo que asi se llama. Y dime, ¿por qué es así? Casi me golpea el día que pregunté por ti.  
\- Ha tenido una vida muy difícil. De hecho, se marchó a la guerra, como enfermera militar._

_Terry se puso triste._

_\- Enfermera militar...con razón. Pero...Candy, por favor, no te vayas tú al frente...te lo suplico._

_\- De hecho, fue por ti que no me marché. Pidieron voluntarias y me negué...porque no quería perderte._

_\- Hiciste bien...me moriría si supiera que te marchaste a la guerra._

_\- ¿Hablas en serio?  
\- Yo no bromeo con eso, pecosa- dijo apretando ligeramente su respingada nariz para robarle un suave beso._

_Llegaron por fin a su departamento. Terry bajó su maleta y dijo a Candy._

_\- Ponte cómoda. Voy a preparar té._

_\- Gracias- dijo Candy._

_Miró el afiche que estaba en la pared y dijo:_

_\- Aquí no te pareces.  
\- Es un poster solamente.  
\- Creo que voy a cambiar el nombre de ella por el de Candy White. Puedo ser Julieta aunque sea en el poster, ¿no crees?  
\- ¿En serio? Si haces eso, en lugar de ser una tragedia, sería una auténtica comedia.  
\- ¡Terry!- dijo ella yéndosele encima._

_Candy cayó sobre él. Terry sintió su pequeño y delicado cuerpo sobre el de él. No pudo reprimir lo que sentía y la tomó por la cintura, tratando de sostenerla para que no se lastimara. Pero al hacerlo, la acercó más a él, quedando ella sobre Terry._

_\- Terry...espera._

_\- No, Candy...ven...-dijo apenas y la besó profundamente._

_Candy se incorporó apenada. Terry la sostuvo por la cintura espaldas a él y le dijo cerca de la nuca._

_\- Candy...perdóname pero...ha sido tanto tiempo sin ti...te extrañé tanto...creí que moriría si no volvía a verte._

_Candy se volvió frente a él. Ella también lo había extrañado mucho._

_\- Terry...soy tan feliz pero...no sé si sea propio. Estamos en tu departamento._

_\- No te preocupes, eres mi novia y pronto seremos algo más. Quiero que vivamos juntos..."_

Terry abandonó aquella imaginación diciendo:

\- Ay, Candy, ¡cómo me hubiera gustado ver tu reacción! Quizás habrías aceptado...quizás no. Pero eso era lo que quería...que vivieras conmigo para siempre. Y cuando vuelva a verte...volveré a pedírtelo.

-

Mientras tanto, Candy detenía el tiempo recordando detalles con Terry e imaginando lo que habría sucedido si no hubiera sido expulsada del colegio San Pablo:

_"Habían vuelto de Escocia. La rutina comenzaba de nueva cuenta. Candy estaba un poco apesadumbrada pero a la vez, enamorada, sin darse total cuenta de lo que había sucedido. No podía borrar a Terry de su mente. El recuerdo de aquel beso intenso en Escocia era perenne._

_Patty la llamó._

_\- Candy, ¿qué pasa? Te noto muy extraña desde que regresamos de Escocia.  
\- No es nada, Patty. Es sólo que estaba tan bien allá que me parece que el colegio es más sombrió ahora._

_Patty comentó._

_\- No te preocupes. Poco a poco volverá todo a la normalidad.  
\- No lo creo...  
\- Por cierto, si necesitas ayuda con algo, no dudes en pedírmela. Voy a enviar unas cartas.  
\- Ah, ya veo...a Stear, ¿no?  
\- Candy- se abochornó Patty._

_Candy sonrió solamente. Pero luego recordó a Terry de nueva cuenta._

_Al poco rato llegó la hermana Margaret con carta para Candy. Era de Albert._

_"Candy, estoy en África. Es un muy buen lugar. Puedo ayudar a mucha gente. Convivo con la naturaleza, libremente...como vives tú también._

_Manda mis saludos a Terry, que también vive así. Cuídense y pronto les contaré más de lo que hago en este hermoso lugar."_

_\- Albert...qué lindo, África..._

_Terminó de leer la carta. Luego pensó que debía decirle a Terry, pues lo mencionaba._

_Avanzó lentamente por uno de los árboles cercanos. Se mantuvo a distancia. Pero Terry la vio._

_\- Hola, Candy- dijo._

_Candy sintió que se le salía el alma del cuerpo._

_\- Hola...debes saber que aún no te he perdonado...  
\- Yo no estoy arrepentido..._

_Candy se acercó._

_\- Recibí carta...toma...es de Albert. Consideré justo que la leyeras, ya que te menciona._

_\- Gracias, Candy- dijo Terry tomando la carta._

_Candy permaneció a su lado, mientras lo miraba leer._

_\- Lástima...me hubiera gustado hablar con él antes de que se fuera.  
\- ¿Querías que fuera tu segundo en tus peleas?  
\- No...quería que me consiguiera trabajo, ahora que van a echarme de casa._

_Candy se preocupó._

_\- ¿Cómo? ¿Eso tiene que ver con la visita de tu padre?_

_Terry se volvió para mirarla y le dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza._

_\- Dime, ¿por qué no eres tan brillante en clase, eh?_

_Candy lo empujó levemente.  
\- Espera, Candy, déjame leer, por favor..._

_Terry estaba más tranquilo y tierno que nunca. Cuando terminó de leer devolvió la carta a Candy y le dijo._

_\- Gracias por tomarme en cuenta. Ahora dime, ¿cómo va todo ahora que volvimos a Escocia?_

_\- Pues...no del todo bien...apenas estoy empezando a recuperarme. Hay cosas que no entiendo.  
\- Es difícil concentrarse cuando se tienen cosas en la cabeza...-dijo él tristemente._

_Candy lo invitó._

_\- Ven...vamos a la colina, ¿quieres?_

_Terry aceptó y fueron de la mano hasta allá._

_Estando en la colina, Candy se colocó frente a la corriente del viento y dijo._

_\- El viento despeja mis pensamientos._

_Terry se colocó tras ella y dijo._

_\- Tienes razón, Candy. El viento despeja los pensamientos y ayuda a pensar con claridad.  
\- Dime...¿a dónde irías si te echan de casa?  
\- No lo sé, Candy. Pero...no quiero dejarte aquí. Dime...¿vendrías conmigo si me voy del colegio?  
\- ¿Así, nada más?  
\- Sé que sería difícil pero, tengo el apoyo de mi madre. Te llevaría de vuelta a América y con su ayuda, podríamos empezar una nueva vida, ¿te gustaría, Candy?_

_Ella respondió._

_\- Terry...no sé qué contestar...me gustaría volver a América pero...no sé cómo lo tomaría el señor William..._

_\- Aún no sé si me echen, Candy. Pero si mi padre lo hace, no te desampararé. No quiero pasar mi vida lejos de ti, pequeña pecosa._

_Avanzó un par de pasos y la repegó espaldas al gran árbol y ahí volvió a besarla, tan dulcemente que esta vez Candy ya no tuvo energías para rechazar el beso ni para darle ninguna bofetada._

_\- Con este beso...¿podrías perdonarme por el primero?_

_Candy respondió.  
\- Quizás...pero creo que no es suficiente._

_Entonces Terry la volvió a tomar por la cintura y la besó de nuevo con un poco de mayor intensidad. Candy lo apartó tras un hondo suspiro._

_\- Espera...podría vernos alguien.  
\- ¿Desde cuánto te importa que te descubran, Tarzán Pecosa?  
\- Desde que te conocí a ti, Terry Grandchester._

_Él sonrió y soltó una carcajada sonora y hermosa._

_\- Está bien, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa. Pero antes, quiero cabalgar un momento contigo. Espérame aquí. Voy por Teodora y vuelvo._

_Bajó por la yegua y volvió un rato más a donde estaba Candy._

_Mientras cabalgaban, Terry dijo a Candy._

_\- Cuando venía para acá, me encontré con Elisa.  
\- Elisa...¿qué te dijo?  
\- Ah...entre otras cosas, que si me sigo juntando contigo, mancharé el buen nombre de los Grandchester.  
\- ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?  
\- Que te dijera que soy un delicuente, que bebo, que fumo aunque soy menor, que rompo las reglas una y mil veces y que si te sigues juntando conmigo mancharás el nombre de los Andley. Ah, y que mirara su cara en el espejo._

_\- ¡Terry!- dijo Candy.- La harás enojar.  
\- Se molestó pero no me importa. Ven, vamos a cabalgar._

_Llevaba entre sus brazos a Candy al trote y luego al galope, sosteniéndola con fuerza._

_\- Candy...mi pequeña pecosa...siento que puedo volar junto contigo.  
\- Terry...me sostengo fuerte para no caer, pero siento que contigo nada me pasará._

_Y tras correr, volvieron al trote hasta el establo. Ahí Terry la ayudó a bajar de la yegua y la miró dulcemente._

_\- Candy...te amo..._

_Un beso delicado repleto de elegancia inundó los labios de la pecosa haciéndola llorar de emoción._

_La chica volvió a su cuarto con el corazón a mil por hora._

_Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, Annie la visitó en su cuarto._

_\- ¿Qué te pasa, Candy? ¿Te sientes bien?_

_\- Annie...¿tú ya te...besaste con Archie?  
\- Candy...qué pregunta- dijo Annie sonrojada.  
\- Sé que Archie es muy caballeroso pero...  
\- Candy...tú te traes algo...dime, ¿Terry te besó, verdad?_

_Candy se sobresaltó y luego respondió._

_\- Bueno...sí..._

_Annie le tomó las manos con ternura._

_\- Candy...Terry está enamorado de ti. Eso lo notamos ya Patty y yo pero queríamos estar seguras._

_\- ¿Seguras de qué?  
\- De que tú también lo estabas...y ahora ya lo estamos._

_Candy se sonrojó de nuevo._

_\- Annie, no sé lo que siento pero con él me parece que el tiempo se detiene. Me gusta mucho...me siento muy bien a su lado.  
\- Estás enamorada, Candy. Admítelo._

_y lo mejor de todo es que Terry también está enamorado de ti._

_Candy sonrió levemente y guardó silencio._

_Al día siguiente, fue a la segunda colina. Terry estaba arriba de un árbol, tocando la armónica._

_Bajó enseguida y se acercó a ella sonriendo y suspirando levemente._

_\- ¿Cómo amaneciste? - preguntó Terry.  
\- Bien...-dijo ella tratando de permanecer serena.  
\- ¿Te ha dicho algo Elisa?  
\- No, no te preocupes. No permitiré que me dañe.  
\- Qué bien...de igual modo, trataré de verte cuando ella no esté cerca o Neil esté lejos._

_Candy asintió._

_\- ¿Y cómo sabré que podemos vernos?  
\- Podría enviarte una carta con Stear o Archie.  
\- Buena idea._

_La hora de volver a clases llegó. Terry le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:  
\- Vete a clases...yo te envío la nota._

_Días después, Patty le mostró algo a Candy._

_\- Mira..._

_Candy sonrió._

_\- ¿Qué es...un buzón?  
\- Sí..-dijo Patty en voz baja- es un buzón secreto. Sólo Stear y yo lo usamos.  
\- Oye, Patty, ¿podrías decirle a Stear que le diga a Terry del buzón? Quizás...Terry pueda enviarme sus cartas por ahí._

_\- Le diré a Stear, Candy, te lo prometo._

_Y por fin, una mañana llegó un sobre distinto._

_\- Candy...este sobre es distinto...pero es carta para ti..._

_La rubia pecosa se sorprendió. Pensó que la nota era de Terry._

_Pero al leerla, se dio cuenta de que Terry jamás la citaría de noche y menos en el establo._

_\- Quizás esto es obra de Elisa...será mejor que guarde la carta como evidencia..._

_Días después, Terry le comentó lo mismo._

_\- Tengo una nota que pasaron por mi puerta...dudé de si era tuya...te conozco y sé que no la enviarías..._

_\- Gracias por pensarlo, Terry. Por cierto, sé quien la envió. Fue Elisa. La castigaron por mentir, tratando de ponernos en evidencia. Pero quedó como una sucia tramposa._

_\- Me alegro. Eso le enseñará a no calumniar ni espiar a nadie..._

Candy pensó que no tenía sentido pensar más al respecto.

\- Lo siento...¡cómo me hubiera gustado saber qué habría pasado después de eso! Terry...tus recuerdos se funden con mis sueños. Tan buenos momentos en el San Pablo, sirven de marco para imaginar que tú y yo hubiéramos podido estar juntos...

Pero el tiempo aún no había realizado su mejor obra.


	12. Cap 11 Invitación y enemigo en puerta

Cap. 11 Invitación y enemigo en puerta

Candy llegó la noche charlando con Albert y con los chicos. Archie se burlaba.

\- Apenas puedo creer que seas enfermera- dijo.  
\- Y yo apenas puedo creer que estés trabajando- contestó Candy.  
\- Es que tú eres una traviesa, por eso lo dudaba.  
\- Pero siempre fuiste muy maternal, Candy.

\- Cuando te cases serás una excelente madre.

Candy se detuvo pensando. Sí, quizás ella podría ser una buena madre. Y su anhelo de serlo tenía que ver con Terry. Quizás ya para entonces, sería su esposa.

Albert interrumpió.

\- Por supuesto, Candy será una buena esposa y madre.

Candy sonrió de lado. Patty seguía triste. Annie se la llevó un momento. Archie los acompañó.

\- Albert...dime, ¿cómo conseguiste que aceptaran enviar a Neil y a Elisa lejos de aquí?  
\- Al principio ni ella ni su madre querían, pero entre el señor Leagan y yo hicimos un convenio, para decirles que si no iban perderían las acciones de la familia.

\- Me imagino la cara de Elisa- dijo Candy.- Te agradezco, Albert, por lo que hiciste con Neil.

\- No me lo agradezcas, Candy. Neil debía entender que ya no podía obligarte a casar con él.

\- Pensé que no lo entendería.

Archie dijo a ambos.

\- Voy a ver a Annie, ya vuelvo.

Albert dijo a Candy.

\- Quería decirte algo, mi niña.  
\- Dime, Albert.  
\- ¿Te gustaría...venir a vivir un tiempo a la casa, conmigo? Tú te sientes sola en Chicago y yo me siento solo aquí.

\- Albert...no creo que sea conveniente.  
\- ¿Por qué no, Candy? Ya no hay nadie aquí con quien tengas que discutir o que te trate mal.

Sin embargo, Candy repuso.

\- No creo que sea tan bueno, Albert, sabes que yo no me siento parte de los Andley, aunque te agradezco tanto lo que has hecho por mí.

\- La mejor forma de mostrar tu agradecimiento es venir a vivir aquí y formar parte de la familia cuyos miembros sabes que te quieren y te admiran. Además, para Anthony, Stear y Archie tú siempre has sido y serás de la familia.

Candy guardó silencio. ¿Cómo habría sido su vida al lado de Anthony, si éste no hubiera muerto?

-

_Esa mañana Candy bordaba una cubierta para la cama de Anthony. El muchacho estaba en el jardín de las rosas._

_Archie llegó a saludarlo._

_\- Anthony, buenos días. Dime, ¿has visto a Candy?  
\- No ha bajado- dijo Anthony.- La estoy esperando para darle algo.  
\- ¿Qué es, que no nos has contado?  
\- Esta vez es diferente...no se los puedo contar por ahora, hasta que se lo dé a ella.  
\- Está bien, aguardaremos._

_Stear llegó con un nuevo invento._

_\- Muchachos, miren: la caja de la felicidad._

_Stear la abrió y la música comenzó a sonar. Pero luego la cerró._

_\- Esperen. No deben escucharla hasta que ella lo haga primero._

_Archie se cruzó de brazos y replicó._

_\- ¿Por qué siempre tratas de adelantarte?_

_De pronto, Candy estaba ya cerca de ellos._

_\- Buen día, muchachos._

_Anthony se acercó y le tendió las manos._

_\- Candy, buen día. Hoy cumples 18 años._

_Candy sonrió. Stear le entregó su caja de la felicidad._

_\- Espero que te guste y que te dé toda la felicidad que esperas._

_Abrió la caja y escuchó la dulce música que se escuchaba._

_\- Stear, eres tan lindo. Te lo agradezco._

_Archie repuso._

_\- Yo no me quedé atrás. Este es mi regalo._

_Candy abrió la caja que contenía un hermoso vestido._

_\- Ojalá lo estrenes esta noche._

_Anthony se adelantó._

_\- Mi regalo te lo daré hoy por la noche, Candy.- dijo el joven de veinte años quien la miró con cierta complicidad._

_Candy le guiñó el ojo. Archie y Stear sólo se miraron._

_Un desayuno especial se preparaba para ellos._

_Los modales de Candy eran cada vez más cercanos a los de una dama. Anthony sólo tenía ojos para ella, aunque la tía abuela no estaba tan feliz como debiera._

_\- Esta noche será la fiesta en honor de Candis- dijo la tía- vendrán algunos miembros de la familia Andley._

_\- Seguro que también estarán aquí los odiosos de Neil y Elisa- masculló Archie._

_La tía abuela carraspeó y continuó._

_\- Habrá un baile para celebrar y quiero que te comportes, Candy- siguió la anciana._

_\- Sí, señora- dijo la joven._

_Cuando el desayuno terminó, la muchacha terminaba su bordado, mientras llegaba la hora de la fiesta._

_Anthony estaba sumamente nervioso. Pasó toda la tarde en el jardín cuidando las rosas y en un instante volvió a la casa y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Candy._

_\- ¿Puedo pasar?  
\- Adelante- dijo ella._

_Anthony empujó ligeramente la puerta y entró, quedándose casi en la entrada._

_\- Candy...¿quieres ir a cabalgar?_

_\- Claro, Anthony._

_Bajaron juntos hacia el jardín y subieron al caballo del muchacho. Él, ya teniéndola asida, movió las riendas y comenzó a cabalgar._

_\- Candy, has estado muy retraída. ¿Te pasa algo?  
\- No, Anthony, es que...estaba un poco preocupada por terminar algo que quiero darte el día de tu cumpleaños._

_\- Ya veo. Me parecía extraño que estuvieras tan retraída.  
\- No te preocupes, Anthony. Fueron días pesados en el Colegio San Pablo, pero al fin llegaron las vacaciones.  
\- Me alegro, Candy- dijo Anthony._

_Bajaron del caballo y recorrieron un lago cercano al jardín de las rosas._

_\- ¿Qué hiciste todo el tiempo que no estuve?- preguntó Candy._

_\- Me hice cargo de los negocios de mi padre, cultivé algunas variedades de rosas y terminé de estudiar también._

_Los ojos de la rubia pecosa centelleaban._

_\- Estás muy alto y fuerte, Anthony._

_El muchacho tomó su mano y le dijo._

_\- Esperaba este día con ansias, Candy. Te preparé un regalo especial. Toma._

_Esa nueva estirpe de rosas era similar a las Dulce Candy pero tenían otro color._

_\- Estas son distintas porque ahora eres una mujer, Candy._

_Ella se sonrojó y se sentía algo cohibida, cuando sintió sobre sus labios el dulce beso del joven Brower._

_Aquel regalo era aún más hermoso que el primero. Pero el tercero iba a ser la culminación de aquel día tan maravilloso._

_El baile comenzó. Archie, Stear y Anthony presentaron a Candy el día de su cumpleaños. Patty y Annie también se divertían._

_Anthony tomó a Candy de la mano y le dijo:_

_\- Pequeña pecosa...te amo...  
\- Y yo a ti, Anthony.  
\- Extiende tu mano y cierra los ojos._

_Candy obedeció._

_\- Ahora, ábrelos._

_En su mano, descansaba una caja pequeña. Miró a Anthony desconcertada. Éste le pidió.  
\- Ábrela, Candy._

_La joven rubia la abrió. Dentro, un hermoso anillo sostenía en su cúspide una esmeralda._

_El joven tomó el anillo y luego la mano de Candy para colocarle la joya en uno de sus dedos._

_\- Candy...¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

_-  
_  
\- Sí- dijo Candy, sin percatarse de dónde se encontraba.

Albert sonrió y dijo:  
\- ¿De verdad?

Candy reaccionó. Lo que había dicho era la respuesta a la interrogante sobre si aceptaba ir a la casa a vivir con él.

\- Bueno, hay una solución. Puedo venir aquí cada vez que tú y yo podamos aquí para charlar y contarnos todo. Dejar el mundo y compartirlo todo, como una vez pensaste. Pero...no definitivamente.

\- No te preocupes, Candy. Acepto esa decisión tuya. Yo haré lo mismo.

Aquel día terminaba por fin. Candy iría al cementerio al día siguiente. Tenía que despedirse de Anthony y de Stear antes de volver a Chicago.

En tanto llegó el día en Nueva York.

Terry no hacía otra cosa más que practicar para el estreno y participaba activamente en la preparación del escenario.

Ensayaba una de sus escenas, cuando Karen se aproximó.

\- Somos la pareja perfecta para hacer Hamlet y Ofelia, ¿no lo crees, Terry?

Terry respondió.

\- Quizás. Pero, tú siempre eres la pareja perfecta de cualquiera, ¿cierto?- dijo en tono sarcástico.

\- No seas irónico, Terry- respondió Karen.- No me subestimes, no puedes hablarme de ese modo.

\- Discúlpeme, princesa- insistió, añadiendo con una teatral reverencia que a Karen le pareció aún más ofensiva.- Un pobre plebeyo como yo no debería hablarle hablado así a su Alteza.

Karen cruzó los brazos.

\- No debería decírtelo por ser tan grosero conmigo, pero hay un periodista esperando por una entrevista.

\- Ya voy.

Karen salió y vio a un muchacho agradable que esperaba en la puerta.

\- Disculpe, señorita- dijo el joven.

Karen lo miró con algo de desprecio y luego sonrió.

\- ¿A quién busca?  
\- Mi nombre es Arthur Kelly, soy veterinario, y busco al joven actor Terry Grandchester.

El ego de Karen se le rebeló y contestó irónica.

\- ¿Veterinario? No creo que Terry lo reciba, tienes cosas...más importantes que hacer pero...ahora que recuerdo, tengo un gato que podría atenderle con gusto.

Terry se acercó. El periodista esperaba a un lado. El joven actor dijo a Karen.

\- ¿Puedes dejarnos solos? Mi amigo Arthur y yo tenemos que hablar, ¿cierto?

El periodista se acercó:

\- Joven Grandchester, llegué primero para solicitar su entrevista.

\- Tengo tiempo suficiente para atenderle, pero el doctor Kelly debe tener cosas muy importantes que hacer. Discúlpeme.

Karen se retiró, notando que Terry evadía a la prensa.

Terry saludó a Arthur.

\- Me alegra que haya venido.  
\- Llámame Arthur, Terry. Creo que somos casi de la misma edad.  
\- Tienes razón, Arthur. Sólo que, siendo tú médico y yo un simple actor, siento una cierta autoridad de tu parte.

\- No digas eso. Yo te admiro mucho. Ver a Shakespeare representado por ti es lo mejor que he podido presenciar.  
\- Gracias, Arthur- dijo Terry, extendiéndole un par de boletos para la función.- En cuanto tuve acceso a ellos los aparté, para ti y para la chica con las que irás. Dime, ¿cómo va eso?  
\- Pues...aun no hay mucho avance. Espero poder declarármele el día de la función.- dijo Arthur.- Gracias por darme el boleto para ella.

\- Los estaré esperando para recibirlos personalmente- dijo Terry.

\- Me retiro, Terry. Gracias de todo corazón. Lo que pueda hacer por ti, sólo tienes que pedirlo.  
\- De nada, ya se presentará la oportunidad, Arthur.- dijo estrechando la mano del doctor.

Arthur se despidió de Karen que se aproximaba a la terraza donde el hijo del duque permanecía pensativo.

\- Hasta luego, señorita.

Karen lo miró de reojo y volteó su rostro.

Fue donde Terry y le dijo:

\- Dime, Terry, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas hacer esperar al periodista?

Terry sonrió y se puso de pie.

\- Si tanto te interesa, Karen...atiéndelo tu- dijo con un ademán dejándola sola.

Karen pensó para sí:

\- Cuida tus palabras, Terry...

-


	13. Capítulo 12

Cap. 12 Misterios

Candy se dirigió junto con Annie a la habitación que ambas compartirían en la casa de Lakewood.  
Annie le dijo a su amiga:

\- Oye, Candy, ¿te diste cuenta que Albert estaba muy contento de que estuvieras aquí?  
\- Yo lo noté normal- dijo Candy.- Sé que a él le da mucho gusto verme, casi tanto como a mí.  
\- Tal vez, pero…creo que te miraba de una forma mucho más especial…  
\- ¿Eso crees?  
\- Claro, Candy.  
\- Yo no, Annie. Pienso que Albert me miraba igual que siempre.  
\- Candy- insistió Annie- ¿no has pensado que quizás Albert pudiera tener otras expectativas hacia ti?  
\- ¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntaba Candy, tratando de no pensar de más.  
\- Dime, Candy, ¿qué opinas respecto a Albert?  
Candy permaneció seria un momento.  
\- Annie, estoy un poco confundida…no sé qué pensar respecto a Albert. Cuando era el hombre despreocupado, feliz, al que nada le importaba la opinión de la sociedad, podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa. Pero ahora, creo que todo ha cambiado. A´n recuerdo el tiempo en el que viví junto a él en Chicago. No importaba mucho que no hubiera recobrado la memoria…su esencia era la misma. Siempre lo he visto como un hermano, como un padre que estuvo conmigo en momentos importantes. El un día me dijo que la razón de que me adoptara era que mis ojos le recordaban los de su hermana, la madre de Anthony.  
\- Pero …tú no eres su hermana, Candy.  
\- Sin embargo, él me trata como si lo fuera y yo también a él.  
\- Lo sé- aclaró Annie.  
Candy continuó.  
\- ¿Sabes algo, Annie? Siento que Albert se convierte en un hombre diferente. Uno que aún no conozco del todo. Antes, Albert sólo se preocupaba por ser él mismo. Pero ahora, quiera o no, se debe a la familia Andley, tiene un compromiso con la sociedad y estoy segura que lo cumplirá bien. Pero así como él siempre estuvo conmigo, ahora, yo quiero estar con él en esta transformación, siempre que él me lo permita.  
\- Y lo hará, Candy- dijo Annie.- Y dime, ¿no crees que él tenga pensado formar una familia?

Candy se quedó pensativa.  
Patty llegó hasta ellas y dejaron el tema.  
Sin embargo, Albert platicaba con Archie.  
\- Albert, ¿cuándo piensas ponerla al tanto de todo?  
\- No por ahora. No quiero presionarla. Ella también se debe a la familia Andley.  
\- Lo sé- dijo Archie.- debe tomar su lugar en la familia. Seguro que Anthony y Stear estarían de acuerdo con esta decisión.  
\- Tienes razón, Archie. Sólo que no encuentro las palabras precisas para explicárselo.  
\- Y…¿respecto a lo otro?- preguntó de nuevo el chico Cornwell.  
\- Archie- siguió Albert- ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo?  
\- Albert…tú siempre has estado pendiente de Candy…además, yo sólo quiero que ella sea feliz. Y quizás esa sea la forma correcta.  
\- Gracias, Archie. Pero por ahora no quiero alterarla o descolocarla. Creo que eso va a tener que esperar un poco más…

Al día siguiente fueron al cementerio y Candy comenzó a platicar con Anthony.  
\- Anthony…no sabes cuánto te extraño…o quizás sí lo sabes, porque todos los días te recuerdo. Unas, para llevar a mi memoria los días felices que vivimos. Y otras también, pero reprocharte un poco el que me hayas dejado sola. No debiste haberte ido así, tan rápido, sin despedirte de mí…me haces mucha falta. Un tiempo te lloré mucho y creí que el torrente de mis lágrimas jamás iba a detenerse…pero…  
Entonces se quedó pensando. Albert fue precisamente quien la ayudó a sobrellevar un poco el peso de la ausencia de Anthony. Sin embargo, fue Terry quien se empeñó en ayudarla a sacarla hasta la última gota que envenenaba su corazón, haciéndola temer y olvidar la sonrisa que la caracterizaba.  
\- Nunca te olvidaré. Por eso, quiero pedirte que me ayudes, que ruegues por mí para que pueda encontrar el verdadero camino. Que las dudas que agobian mi mente se disipen totalmente, y ayúdame a seguir al pendiente de quienes amo y de todos cuantos pasen por mi lado.  
Luego fue hacia la tumba de Stear, después de que Patty charlara largo y tendido con él.  
\- Listo, Candy. Ya puedes hablar con él.  
\- Gracias, Patty.  
Candy miró hacia la tumba, dejó las flores y dijo:  
\- Stear…si hubiera sabido que la caja que me regalaste no traía la felicidad, jamás la hubiera abierto. Debí haberlo imaginado…tus inventos nunca funcionan. Tengo que reprocharte que no lo consiguieras…pero quiero agradecerte los años felices que pasé contigo cuando estuve en Lakewood y cuando estaba en el colegio San Pablo. Por eso ahora, quiero que me ayudes rogando a Dios para que pueda encontrar un camino que me lleve a ser más útil a mis semejantes. Tu sacrificio no fue en vano, Stear. Estoy segura que pronto llegará la paz. Y te pido algo especial…seguramente tú quieres que Patty sea feliz. Ayudala a sonreír y a recuperar la felicidad. Hazlo por todo el amor que ambos le tenemos. Cuídanos, Stear. Ahora que puedes hacer inventos allá, haz uno que sirva para darle felicidad a todos…pero haz que sirva esta vez por favor…  
Albert también se acercó a la tumba de su hermana y sus sobrinos.  
\- Tantas cosas tengo que pedir pero no sé por dónde empezar. Anthony…podría pedirte que…pero sabes que no lo haré. Sólo te pido que la hagas feliz…es lo único que quiero para ella, ¿entiendes? Ojalá puedas conseguirlo ahora. Ora por nosotros, tu familia.- dijo Albert.  
Todos se marcharon de vuelta a la casa.

Y mientras Candy hacía su maleta, recordaba aquella fiesta tan especial donde había conocido a Anthony:

_La familia Leagan había sido invitada por la tía Elroy a una fiesta para saludar y departir con los muchachos Cornwell y su sobrino Brower. Pero había alguien que tenía triple invitación._

_Elisa se esforzó por no prestarle a Candy un solo vestido y por hacerla ridiculizar. Así que no tuvo ropa para presentarse en aquella casa tan elegante.  
Sin embargo, al entrar, reconoció el portal de las rosas y se dio cuenta que estaba en la casa de aquel chico, al quien ella había identificado con el Príncipe de la Colina.  
Al llegar, Stear y Archie la recibieron inmediatamente, sin reparar en el resto de la familia.  
\- Bienvenida, Candy- dijeron.  
\- Gracias...-respondió ella cohibida.  
Al bajar del auto, se dio cuenta que Elisa buscaba afanosa a Anthony. Y al verlo, se dio cuenta que Elisa estaba interesada en él. No así, Anthony quien se dio cuenta que Candy estaba ahí.  
\- Candy…has venido.  
\- Yo la invité- dijo Archie.  
\- ¿Tú también?- preguntó Stear, sorprendido.  
Anthony terció.  
\- Como no sabía que estabas con los Leagan no te envié invitación. Pero entonces, estás mucho más invitada que todos los demás.  
Elisa preguntó dónde la había conocido. Él le dio los detalles. Pero Candy dudaba.  
De pronto, los tres se la llevaron con ellos.  
Candy estaba turbada por tantas atenciones, pero luego se dio cuenta que los chicos eran bien intencionados.  
Al escuchar el discurso de la tía Elroy, Archie hizo reír a Candy y luego se disculpó. La tía vio como sus sobrinos se cambiaban de ropa y así Candy se sintió más cómoda.  
La llevaron a la terraza a conversar y le sirvieron té. Luego le contaron una historia de terror que ella había creído, asustándose.  
Sin embargo, al poco rato los tres desaparecieron misteriosamente.  
Ella se quedó ahí un momento, hasta que Elisa y Neil la enviaron al torreón más alto de la casa.  
Y al poco rato, Anthony la encontró para llevarla a la habitación, donde le dieron un vestido hermosísimo. El chico Brower le prestó las joyas de su madre. Candy bajó tomada del brazo de Anthony y bailó con él y con los hermanos Cornwell durante toda la noche.  
\- Fue una fiesta hermosa, chicos- se dijo.  
_

Albert subió y le dijo.  
\- ¿Puedo llevarte de vuelta a Chicago?  
\- Por supuesto, Albert.

En tanto, Arthur fue a ver a su hermana para decirle que ya tenía en sus manos las invitaciones de Candy.  
\- Kelly, fui a ver a Terry y ahora ya tengo la invitación para Candy y el pasaje de ida para que venga a ver Hamlet.  
\- Arthur, qué gran noticia.  
Sin embargo, la doctora no quería alentar demasiado a su hermano.  
\- Oye, Arthur…¿y si Candy no puede venir?  
\- Podrá. Avisaré para que le den un permiso especial. Y así podrá estar aquí para la obra.  
\- Espero que todo salga como planeas.  
\- Y de paso…le pediré que sea mi novia.  
Kelly dudó.  
\- Arthur, me parece que Candy es una chica que ha sufrido mucho en la vida. Debes ser prudente y no cometer una indiscreción ni lastimarla.  
\- Lo prometo, Kelly. Lo que menos quiero es que Candy sufra nunca más.  
Mientras, en la compañía, Terry seguía con los preparativos de la obra.  
Ensayaba junto con Karen y le dijo en un descanso:  
\- Karen, debes tratar de hacer a tu Ofelia más convincente, especialmente cuando la chica se vuelve loca al morir su padre. Que el público te crea.  
\- Pero si lo estoy haciendo- dijo Karen- lo que pasa, Terry, es que tú quieres todo perfecto, porque piensas invitar a Candy al estreno, ¿cierto?  
\- No es sólo por eso, Karen. Entiende. Hay que tratar de que el público te crea la actuación. Que piense que tú eres Ofelia y no Karen Klays. Deben imaginar que nosotros somos los personajes y no simples actores. Para eso pagan y tienen el derecho de recibir el espectáculo que merecen.  
\- Eso no lo pensabas antes, cuando llegabas ebrio o cuando te caías en el escenario.  
Los ojos de Terry brillaron de ira. Pero se contuvo.  
\- Quizás por los errores que he cometido, pienso que es momento de hacer bien las cosas, Karen. Sólo en la vida he odiado a alguien muchísimo. No luches por quedar en primer sitio en eso, Karen.  
\- Eres mucho más odioso tú, Terry. Pero te lo paso porque Hamlet es adorable.  
Terry le cambió la conversación.  
\- ¿Hablaste con el periodista?  
\- Claro- dijo Karen- le di la nota que buscaba. Hablé sobre la obra, las expectativas y sobre lo que esperamos de ella, así como de nuestra situación particular.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- A que tú estás en tu mejor momento como actor, al igual que yo.  
Terry la dejó hablando sola.  
Luego pensó para sí.  
\- Tengo que escribirle a mi madre cuanto antes. Voy a enviarle las invitaciones para Candy para que se las haga llegar cuanto antes. Quiero verte ya, pequeña pecosa…

Mientras pensaba, recordaba y trató de imaginar lo que habría sucedido si hubiera encontrado a Candy el día del estreno del Rey Lear en Chicago:

_Aquella noche estaba desasosegado. Estaba preocupado por Candy. La guerra era cruda y Candy debía estar en Inglaterra aún. Se reprochaba aún haberla dejado en el colegio San Pablo. ¿Cómo conseguiría traerla de vuelta?  
La noche era fría. Pero el frío era más fuerte en su corazón.  
Por fin, la hora del estreno. Pero él no quería estar en el escenario aún.  
Fue a sentarse a las butacas del tercer piso. La obra era de beneficencia. A él no le gustaba hacer eso.  
El actor que representaba al Rey Lear fue donde él y trató de convencerlo de bajar.  
\- Terry, ¿qué haces aquí?  
\- Es un crimen que estén estos lugares desocupados, cuando hay tanta gente que está afuera tratando de entrar y no hay lugares. ¿Qué pensarían si vieran estos sitios desocupados?  
\- Terry, nosotros sólo debemos actuar, no preguntarnos esto.  
\- Pues no me agrada…  
Y justo cuando miraba hacia la ventana, otro carruaje llegó.  
\- Otra celebridad…  
Estaba tan molesto que no reparó en la persona que llegaba. Se trataba de Candy.  
La obra comenzó. Ella se sentó en el tercer piso, puesto que la familia Andley, especialmente la tía abuela, le habían impedido sentarse con ellos.  
Desde ahí miró la obra.  
Terry no lo sabía. La obra transcurrió normalmente.  
Y por fin salieron hacia el carruaje que los llevaría hacia la casa del alcalde.  
Muchas chicas gritaban su nombre. Y de pronto, una sola voz fue capaz de parar su corazón.  
\- Esa voz…-pensó.  
Arrojó un ramo de rosas a las asistentes.  
Y en el salón donde estaba el alcalde, Elisa lo saludó. Terry quiso saber si Candy estaba en Chicago. Uno de los hombres que revisaba el teatro, encontró el pañuelo que la chica había dejado en el tercer piso. Terry lo recibió de sus manos y salió corriendo a buscarla.  
Por Archie y Stear supo que estaba estudiando para ser enfermera.  
Se dirigió como ráfaga para verla pero en el hospital no estaba. Aún no volvía. Se decidió a esperarla.  
Pasaron las horas y ella no regresaba. Dejó una nota para ella. Y justo cuando ya se iba, Candy llegó. Una de sus zapatillas estaba maltratada, la ropa sucia por los empujones. Terry la vio sin reparar en tales cosas.  
\- ¡Candy!  
\- ¡Terry!- murmuró ella entre lágrimas corriendo a sus brazos.  
\- Candy…creí que no te vería…-dijo él.- Ven conmigo, vamos un rato a donde es el desayuno y platicaremos.  
\- Falté a mi guardia nocturna, Terry. Me regañarán.  
\- Yo hablaré con el doctor. Candy…tienes que venir conmigo…  
_

Terry despertó de su sueño.

\- ¡Cómo hubiera querido hacer algo para que te quedaras conmigo definitivamente! ¡Oh, Dios!- dijo orando- sabes que tiene tanto que no te pido nada…pero ahora te suplico…devuélvemela…sabes que no puedo vivir sin ella, dime que me la devolverás…te prometo que no pediré nada el resto de mi vida. Hazla volver a mí, aunque me des todas las penas del mundo. Pero si eso no fuera posible…hazla feliz, aunque no la volviera a ver…

-

Bárbara escribía afanosa, cuando su padre la mandó llamar.  
\- ¿Qué deseas, papá?  
\- Organizaré un baile de disfraces, para poder presentarte con el joven hijo del duque de Grandchester.  
\- No estoy para bailes, padre- dijo Bárbara.  
\- Te prometo que no invitaré a Lowell, si no quieres.  
\- Puedes invitar a Lowell, porque yo no estaré.  
El padre tomó actitud seria.  
\- Entonces…me veré obligado a tomar otras medidas.  
\- ¿Medidas?  
\- Te enviaré a un convento para que medites respecto a tu actitud.  
Bárbara cerró los ojos.  
\- Está bien, padre.  
A solas pensó.  
\- Es preferible estar en un convento para meditar y no tener que ver a ese muchacho. Yo sólo saldré de ese convento para conocer a mi príncipe…aunque todos piensen que estoy loca.  
Luego salió hacia donde estaba su nana y le pidió:  
\- Nana…¿puedes avisarle a mis hermanos Arturo y Alexander que vengan, por favor?  
\- Tu padre no aceptará.  
\- Estoy segura que sí. Llámalos por favor, necesito verlos. Me siento muy sola sin ellos.  
La nana dudó y luego dijo:  
\- Está bien, Bárbara…voy a hacer lo que me pides..  
\- Gracias, nana- dijo la muchacha.  
Tenía que hablar con ellos, antes de que la enviaran al convento.


	14. Capítulo 13

Cap. 13

Candy se despidió temporalmente de Albert.

\- Albert, sabes que cumpliré lo que te prometí, ¿cierto?

Él le sonrió y le dijo.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Candy, sé que cuando puedas me avisarás y nos veremos en Lakewood.

\- Lakewood trae dulces y tristes recuerdos a mi vida.

\- Te prometo que serán más los dulces que los tristes, Candy.

Ella sonrió y dijo:

\- Albert, dime, ¿has pensado en...comprometerte?

Albert la miró un poco extrañado.

\- Jamás me habías preguntado eso, Candy.  
\- Bueno...es que, como ahora ya tienes otra vida, eres más formal, seguramente ya has pensado en...casarte.

Alber rió.

\- Perdona, Candy, me hizo un poco de gracia tu pregunta pero...te agradezco que te preocupes por mí. Sí, lo he pensando, aunque creo que...aun no es buen momento. Primero quiero consolidarme como persona para poder ofrecerle a alguien algo más.

\- Te comprendo. Ser la cabeza de los Andley no es nada fácil.  
\- Así es. Pero estoy seguro que casarse y tener una familia propia sería algo aún más importante.  
\- Y difícil.  
\- Difícil no, Candy. Cuando se trata de dos personas que se aman, nada es difícil.

Ella sonrió. La mirada de Albert se tornó melancólica y especial.

Candy repuso:

\- No nos pongamos sentimentales. Seguro es que porque voy a pasar un tiempo lejos.  
\- Seguramente. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, esperando noticias tuyas.  
\- Te escribiré en cuanto esté mejor en el hospital. Para que cuando vuelva pueda tener tantas cosas que contarte.  
\- Y yo también quiero tener alguna aventura que contarte. No me gusta contar los problemas.  
\- Pero a mí me gusta escucharlos.

Albert sonrió y dijo:

\- Cuídate mucho, Candy, por favor. Manténme al tanto de tus novedades.  
\- Tú también cuídate, Albert- dijo abrazándolo tiernamente.

-

En breve, ya estaba en la estación del tren, siendo despedida por Annie, Archie y Albert.

Los tres le rogaron que los tuviera al tanto de todo y aguardaron hasta que el tren marchó.

En tanto, Terry revisaba su vestuario. El día del estreno estaba próximo. La señora que se encargaba de los trajes le preguntó:

\- Terry...estás distraído...de hecho, el traje tuve que ajustarlo ya dos veces porque estás más delgado.  
\- No se preocue, son los nervios, señora Halley- dijo Terry.- Es que...esta presentación tiene que ser perfecta.  
\- Me lo imagino. Lo será, Terry. Lo será, ya lo verás.

Pero estaba más que nervioso. Su preocupación ahora era enviar los boletos para Candy.

\- Tengo que enviar un telegrama a mi madre para que se encargue de enviarlos a Candy. No me atrevo a hacerlo yo personalmente.

Pero luego lo pensó mejor.

\- Esperaré a la respuesta de la carta de Candy para enviarlos directamente. Si responde mi carta, lo haré- decidió con velada inquietud.

Se esmeró en ensayar de nueva cuenta y luego salió a caminar, aunque un poco oculto para no ser reconocido. Fue a una fuente de sodas y bebió un helado.

\- Cómo me gustaría estar aquí con Candy, compartiendo este helado, charlando de tantas cosas.

Y recordó el día en que juntos paseaban en el zoológico Blue River en Londres.

\- Candy, ¿quieres dulces?  
\- Gracias, Terry- dijo ella.

Tomó los dulces y comenzó a comerlos pero no podía imitar a Terry en lanzarlos directamente a la boca.

\- No puedo...  
\- Eso te pasa por querer imitar al maestro- decía Terry orgulloso de sí mismo.  
\- No seas pretencioso- dijo Candy.- Ya verás cómo lo consigo.

De pronto, un dulce fue lanzado pero no regresó a la boca de la chica.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Terry sonrió y le mostró.

\- Mira hacia arriba.

Una ardilla se había quedado con la golosina mientras Candy sonreía.

Terry acercó su brazo y la abrazó instintivamente. Pero luego se sonrojó y se apartó.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

Candy le comenzó a contar su peripecia en el cuarto de meditación.

Terry rio a carcajada abierta.

\- Esa vieja cabeza dura...¡qué lenguaje! Yo nunca dije algo así.

\- Lo peor es que no podré estar en el festival de Mayo.

Terry se puso triste pero luego siguió platicando con Candy respecto al paseo y compró para ella un helado de fresa.

\- Gracias, Terry.  
\- De nada. Intuí que te gustaría.

Él la miró con dulzura. Hubiera querido beber del mismo helado y aprovechar la ocasión pero no le pareció prudente.

\- Por caballero, no te robé el beso que quería pero no me arrepiento, porque estoy seguro que cuando te vea, podré darte todos los besos que tengo guardados para ti, Candy.

Luego recordó la nota que había visto en casa de Kelly. Decía las iniciales C. W.

\- C. W. Dudo que tenga eso que ver con Candy. Sería demasiado. Creo que ya estoy alucinando. ¡Es tu culpa, Tarzán Pecosa! Si estuvieras aquí yo no me estaría volviendo loco...-reprochó al aire.

Luego pensó.

\- Tengo que buscar la foto que me enviaste cuando te titulaste de enfermera...debo tenerla aquí.

La miró. Ahí estaba.

\- Es el único recuerdo tuyo que tengo, pecosa...pero es uno de mis grandes tesoros. ¿Qué tanto habrás cambiado, mi linda enfermera?

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando decidió regresar. Quizás ya estaba en su departamento la carta que tanto esperaba.

-

Candy viajaba en tren hasta Chicago. Cuando llegó al hospital, el doctor Leonard la esperaba.

-Bienvenida, Candy- dijo el doctor.- Espero que haya usted pasado vacaciones agradables.

\- Fui a visitar a mi familia, doctor- aseveró Candy.

\- Me alegro. Su vuelta es precisamente oportuna. Necesito que vaya a ver a una paciente del hospital Saint Joseph. Mary Jean la solicita con urgencia.

\- ¿Con urgencia?  
\- Sí. Al parecer hay una paciente que la tiene muy preocupada.

\- Le informaré enseguida de cómo la encontré.

\- Tiene usted tiempo para arreglar ese asunto. Es un permiso especial.

\- Gracias, doctor Leonard.

Fue a la habitación y dejó sus cosas. Una foto de Terry cayó de entre unas notas.

\- Terry...te apareces en el momento más inoportuno.- dijo.

Pero quizás era el más oportuno de todos.

Se dirigió sin dilación al hospital y se reportó con Mary Jean.

Ésta la observó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Mi pequeña traviesa...estás tan grande.  
\- Mary Jean...-dijo ella con una sonrisa mezclada con llanto.

Mary Jean la abrazó y le dijo:

\- Había estado preocupada por ti pero el doctor Leonard me dijo que estabas de vacaciones, que habías trabajado mucho.  
\- Sí, sólo visité a mi familia, pero ya estoy bien.

Mary Jean asintió.

\- Candy, te mandé llamar porque tengo una paciente que llegó hace una semana. Me preocupa demasiado. No come bien, no quiere tomar sus medicamentos. Los médicos dicen que está desnutrida y que tiene anemia, pero ese no es su verdadero mal.

\- ¿Y cuál es entonces?  
\- La falta de alimento es lo que le ha provocado la anemia. La muchacha está triste. Hay una pena que le oprime el corazón. Te necesito para que me ayudes a llegar a él. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

Candy asintió.

\- Por supuesto, Mary Jean. Voy a hacer todo lo posible.

\- Estoy en lo cierto. Puedo confiar en mi chica traviesa con los ojos cerrados.

Candy sacó la lengua de forma divertida.

Al poco rato, ya estaba afuera de la habitación de la chica.

\- Se llama Nathy. Que tenga suerte, Candy.  
\- Gracias, Mary Jean.

Se introdujo con cuidado tras tocar la puerta y no obtener respuesta afirmativa.

Encontró a la chica durmiendo. Candy se acercó y comenzó a revisar la habitación. Mientras ponía agua a las flores revisó las sábanas y colocó el desayuno en la mesita.

La chica despertó y la miró.

\- ¿Quién es usted?  
\- Mi nombre es Candy.  
\- Otra enfermara nueva...  
\- No soy nueva. Estoy titulada y he venido a verte. ¿Me dejas checarte el pulso y la temperatura?

La chica la miró y la dejó trabajar.

\- Sé que te llamas Nathy.  
\- Nathalie para usted...  
\- Ya veo...Nathalie, bonito nombre. Una de mis compañeras del hospital también se llama así.  
\- Sí la he visto. Cada vez que le grito se pone a llorar.  
\- ¿Y puedo saber por qué le gritas?  
\- Me mira como si me estuviera muriendo...  
\- Pero tú sabes que no es así. Ah...qué hermoso día hay afuera.

Nathy soltó algunas lágrimas. Se echó a llorar y le pidió.  
-¡Váyase! No quiero verla!

Candy la dejó llorar y salió.

\- Creo que ésto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé- se dijo.

Mientras caminaba topó con un muchacho de aspecto agradable que se disculpó. Llevaba en las manos un ramo de flores.

\- Perdóneme, señorita...dígame...¿sabe dónde queda el cuarto 208?  
\- ¿208? Sí, soy la enfermera a cargo.  
\- ¿De verdad? Señorita, hágame un gran favor. Deje estas rosas y esta nota para la señorita Nathy Wildman...pero no le diga a nadie...

El muchacho estaba nervioso.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?  
\- Entrégueselas y dígale solamente por favor que...Rick la ama con todo su corazón...

\- Se lo diré. Pierde cuidado.

El muchacho se marchó tratando de no toparse con las otras enfermeras.

Candy volvió por la comida.

\- Ah...no has comido nada- dijo.- Pues mira...te propongo un trato...tú comes y te doy estas rosas y esta nota.

\- No quiero nada...y no quiero comer...

\- ¿No te dice nada el nombre de...Rick?

La chica entreabrió los ojos.

\- ¿Rick? ¿Conoces a Rick?  
\- ¿Comerás?

La chica asintió.

Colocó las rosas en un florero con agua y dejó la nota para que la chica la pudiera leer.

La muchacha comió lentamente.

\- Perdóname, Candy. He sido una grosera contigo.  
\- No es tu culpa. Dime...¿qué es de ti Rick?  
\- Él y yo nos queremos, Candy. Pero mi madre no lo acepta- dijo tristemente.

\- Bueno, ahora come tranquila. Podrás leer la nota de Rick y me contarás más ¿quieres?

\- Sí, Candy.

La historia de Nathy y Rick comenzaba a atraparla.

Cuando la chica terminó de comer, Candy le retiró el plato y le preguntó.

\- ¿Ahora sí me contarás?  
\- Está bien. Rick es hijo de un granjero en las afueras de Michigan. Lo conocí en unas vacaciones. Vino a trabajar a la ciudad y a estudiar para médico. Pero mi madre no quiere que él y yo nos queramos. Quiere que me case con un amigo de mi padre.

\- ¿Y tu padre qué dice?

\- Él murió, Candy. Y ahora mi madre quiere que me case con quien no amo. Pero Rick y yo hemos tenido que vernos a escondidas.

\- Pobre Rick. Vino a dejarte las flores y me pidió que te dijera que te ama con todo su corazón.

Nathy se abrazó a Candy y le dijo:

\- ¡Candy! Yo no quiero casarme con ese hombre. Quisiera irme con Rick muy lejos. Pero soy menor de edad.  
\- Habrá que hacerle entender a tu madre que no puede imponerte a alguien que no ames.  
\- Pero ella no entiende...  
\- Lo hará, ya lo verás...por ahora, ¿podrías ayudarme?

\- ¿Y cómo?  
\- Ya lo verás...-dijo Candy guiñando el ojo.

Al día siguiente, Candy atendió bien a Nathy y le prometió:

\- Si te comes todo, te ayudaré para veas a Rick.  
\- ¿De verdad, Candy?- preguntó Nathy ilusionada.  
\- Así es. Tú déjamelo a mí.

En cuanto dejó a Nathy, encontró al jovencito que estaba escondido.

\- Rick...ven...-le dijo Candy.

El chico avanzó hacia ella.

\- ¿Puedo ver a Nathy?  
\- Claro, pero sólo un rato. Sé breve porque si te tardas más, te descubrirán. Si viene la madre de Nathy, te avisaré.  
\- Gracias, señorita Candy.

La enfermera rubia salió del área. En su camino recordaba aquellos besos que Terry le diera.

\- Verte en esa foto me ha hecho recordar...realmente demasiado...

Y su mente viajó hasta Londres.

Aquel día bajaron de Teodora. Terry la ayudó.

\- Ven, princesa- dijo Terry.- Yo te cargaré.

Candy bajó y le dijo:

\- Por favor, Terry. No seas tan ceremonioso.  
\- No es eso, Candy. Lo que pasa es que tú eres una princesa extraña, una princesa rubia de ojos verdes y labios de rosa...labios que cada día me gustan más- susurró sobre ellos, y la besó de nueva cuenta.

Candy suspiraba al sentir la boca ferviente del muchacho inglés saboreando la suya. La chica no podía respirar. Al apartarse un poco dijo:

\- Terry...eres un aprovechado.  
\- Tú tienes la culpa por ser tan linda, Candy. Te amo. Y este beso...será para que sueñes conmigo.

Candy sonrió.

\- No quiero tener pesadillas...  
\- Por eso te besaré...- y tras esas palabras, sus labios tocaron apenas los suyos.- Yo voy a soñar contigo toda la noche.

La pecosa le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

\- Cuidado con lo que sueñas conmigo.  
\- Yo no soy dueño de mis sueños. No respondo por lo que haga en ellos.

Candy lo persiguió un rato más, hasta antes de volver al dormitorio...

-

\- Terry...¿por qué te recuerdo ahora? Me parece tan extraño...quizás sea la historia de Nathy y Rick.  
Luego miró levemente. Nathy charlaba con Rick y él le tomaba las manos tiernamente.

De pronto, reaccionó. La madre de Nathy iba en camino.

\- ¿Es usted Candis White?  
\- Sí, señora.  
\- Soy la madre de Nathalie. ¿Cómo está mi hija?

Candy respondió.

\- Mucho mejor. Pero antes de que la vea, déjeme hablar con usted.  
\- ¿Sobre qué?  
\- Sobre Nathy. La niña realmente no tiene nada.  
\- Eso quiere decir que ya está bien.  
\- No me ha entendido. Nathy tiene anemia, pero su mayor mal es por amor.  
\- Ah, ya veo. Usted está de parte de ese tal Rick. Pediré que le cambien enfermera a mi hija.  
\- Hágalo si quiere, pero después de escucharme. Nathy y Rick están enamorados y no puede negarle a su hija que vea a ese chico. Lo que debe hacer es tratar de entenderla, aceptarlo y ayudarla para que sea feliz.  
\- Eso es sólo un capricho.  
\- No diga eso. Señora...hace tiempo, yo amé mucho como Nathy a Rick. Un chico muy tierno y yo nos queríamos. El padre de él era noble, pero el chico me amaba y no le importaron las apariencias. Él luchó contra las imposiciones y buscó la felicidad. Lamentablemente, no pudimos concretar nuestra historia. Pero ninguno de los dos nos hicimos daño. Si nos hubieran apoyado entonces, tal vez ahora seríamos tan felices. No deje que su hija sufra si usted puede entenderla...no se arrepentirá.

La señora bajó la mirada.

\- Su padre me dejó a cargo. Yo sólo quiero su bien.  
\- Si usted la escucha, le hará mucho bien. Vaya y vea. Rick está con ella y la está haciendo sonreír.

La señora se acercó.

\- Nathy, te amo...

Candy las dejó. Al poco rato, Rick se iba. Se despidió de Candy mientras la madre de Nathy estaba con ella.

Candy fue con Mary Jean.

\- Mi trabajo terminó, Mary Jean.  
\- Te lo agradezco, Candy. Ya puedes volver al hospital de Saint Johanna.  
\- Gracias, Mary Jean. Fue un hermoso trabajo.

-

Candy volvió al Saint Johanna. Y lo que encontró ahí, la dejó boquiabierta.


	15. Capítulo 14

Cap. 14

Bárbara recibió a escondidas a dos jóvenes en la mansión del conde Gerald.

La nana los hizo pasar.

\- Me despedirán por ésto, por eso quiero que traten de no perjudicar a Bárbara.  
\- No se preocupe- dijo Arturo.- Nuestra hermana Bárbara es lo que más amamos en el mundo y no le causaremos problemas ni a usted ni a ella.

\- Gracias, muchachos.

Dentro, Bárbara leía un libro.

Al verlos, corrió a su encuentro.

\- ¡Arturo! ¡Alexander!  
\- Bárbara...estás tan linda- dijo Arturo.

\- Me alegra tanto que vinieran.  
\- Nos mandaste llamar, así que aquí estamos.  
\- Pero...¿mi padre sabe que están aquí?  
\- No, tu nana nos ayudó. Queremos saber qué está pasando.  
\- Es que...mi padre quiere casarme con alguien que no conozco y obviamente a quien no amo. Yo no quiero casarme con nadie...por ahora...

Arturo hizo la pregunta obligada:

\- Dinos, ¿todavía amas a Lowell?

Bárbara negó.

\- Hasta hace poco creí que sí. Pero ustedes saben lo mucho que sufrí amándolo y lo mal que se portó conmigo. Lowell quizás dice seguirme amando pero está con Lisa y eso cambia todo. Además, mi corazón está más libre...sólo quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que no viví con mi padre. No entiendo por qué quiere casarme tan pronto.

\- Quizás está pensando en tu felicidad. Debe amarte mucho para hacerlo.  
\- Entonces, ustedes están de parte de èl...  
\- No, Bárbara. Es sólo que queremos tratar de entenderlo. Lo que nos desagrada es que quiera obligarte y con alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces.  
\- Sé que se trata de un acuerdo entre familias, así que es todavía más delicado. Por eso los llamé, necesito que pensemos en algo antes de que mi padre quiera enviarme a un convento.  
\- ¿A un convento?- preguntó Alexander.- Eso no puede ser...

Arturo pensò con más frialdad.

\- Quizás no sea tan descabellado...podría ser buena opción que Bárbara esté en el convento. Nosotros nos encargaríamos de sacarte de ahí.  
\- Pero...podría ser muy peligroso.  
\- No te preocupes, Bárbara. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Los tres pasaron el resto del tiempo tratando pensar en una forma de evitar el matrimonio forzado de Bárbara.

-

En tanto, Arthur Kelly preparaba todo para dejar su trabajo terminado antes de la obra. Envió un telegrama a Candy con las entradas y siguió trabajando en el zoológico.

Al poco rato recibió una breve carta del amigo que lo había recomendado.

"Hola, Arthur. Espero que te encuentres bien. Me gustaría saber si todo va bien en el trabajo, si te tratan bien, si no has tenido contratiempos.

Yo, por el momento, estoy bien, aunque con muchas cosas en mente. Te escribo para avisarte que tengo un amigo en un circo de Michigan que necesita un veterinario. No podía pensar en alguien mejor que tú para ésto. Pero no quiero que tengas problemas en tu trabajo. Sólo confírmame si puedes atenderlo. De no ser así, me haría cargo yo.

Aun así, quiero aprovechar para saludarte, para hacerte saber que te considero un muy buen amigo, especialmente por el cariño tan grande que tienes por Candy y lo bien que la trataron tu hermana y tú en aquella mina tan apartada. Ojalá pudieran pronto venir a verme.

Saluda de mi parte a Kelly y espero que siga desempeñando su profesión igual que como ahora. Es una gran mujer.

Saludos cordiales de su amigo: Albert W. Andley."

\- Oh, Albert- dijo Arthur- me alegra tanto recibir noticias tuyas. Claro que quiero mucho a Candy, y ojalá un día te pueda pedir que me concedas su mano, como su tutor.

En tanto Albert conversó de nuevo con Archie y le preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo van los asuntos de la empresa?  
\- Por el momento bien- dijo Archie.- He tratado de mantener todo a flote y parece que va viento en popa.  
\- Me alegra. Eso quiere decir que pronto podremos concretar un negocio con una pesquera de Illinois.  
\- Así es. Mi pregunta es...¿por qué tanta urgencia?  
\- Tiene que ver con ella...quiero comprarle aquello que te platiqué. Le pedí a George pero ninguno de los modelos que me mostró me convencieron. Quería que fuera algo único, diferente, como ella.

\- ¿Te he dicho que...yo estuve enamorado de Candy alguna vez?  
\- Sí, Archie. Lo supe. Y me alegra que haya sido por ti.  
\- La quise tanto como Anthony. Pero mi primo ganó su corazón y cuando me di cuenta de lo felices que eran, no pude interferir. Preferí callar mis sentimientos. Por eso le dije a Stear que te pidiéramos nos enviaras a Inglaterra.

\- Así que fue por eso...  
\- Sí. Stear también aceptó...porque Stear también la quería, pero no tuvo valor para decírmelo.  
\- Pobre...y pobre Patty. Quisiera verla sonreír aunque sea un poco.  
\- Todos rogamos porque así sea, Albert. A lo que iba es que ahora que sé que quieres casarte con ella, no tengo recelo ni dudas. Estoy casi seguro de que eres la mejor opción para ella. Pero...no sé si ella siga enamorada de Terry...

\- Hay una forma de saberlo- dijo Albert.  
\- ¿Cuál?  
\- Me imagino que se sabes que se estrenará Hamlet de nuevo en Broadway.  
\- Lo sé. No pensarás...  
\- Por supuesto. La mejor forma de averiguarlo es que vayamos a la obra. Permitirle que lo haga. Darle todas las facilidades. Así que si hay aún boletos disponibles, apártalos para todos, incluyéndola a ella. Tiene que verlo, tiene que enfrentarlo, y sólo así sabré en verdad cuáles son sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?  
\- Por supuesto, Archie.- Más seguro que nunca...

-

Candy se integró al trabajo del hospital. Notó que había pacientes esperando y no suficientes enfermeras.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Candy.  
\- Muchas de las enfermeras se marcharon a la guerra.

Candy se asustó.  
\- Te salvaste porque estabas de vacaciones. Si no, habrías tenido que ir.

Candy no pensó que eso fuera una salvación. A fin de cuentas, era parte de su profesión.

Tras un rato de atender a algunos pacientes, fue a su habitación y entrando, encontró inmediatamente una carta sobre su buró.

\- ¿Qué es ésto?

En el sobre decía claramente: Terruce G. Grandchester, Broadway, N. Y.

\- Dios mío...ésto debe ser una broma...

Las manos se le pusieron heladas, las piernas le temblaron. Tomó la carta apresuradamente y se sentó. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos y calladamente, se apuró a abrirla.

La extendió. Era una carta no muy breve. Comenzó a leer lo mejor que pudo, más que con los ojos y los labios, con el corazón:

"Candy...la dulce y tierna pequeña pecosa que conocí hace años en el Colegio San Pablo...la dulce y tierna enfermera del hospital Saint Johanna, la mujer fuerte que superó todas las dificultades, que supo dar la cara en todo momento y que escogió su camino. A esa mujer es a quien escribo esta carta...

Candy, quiero que sepas que cada día que me levanto, tu dulce nombre vuelve a mi memoria, pues te llevo grabada a fuego en mi mente y en mi corazón. Desde que te perdí, mi vida fue en un total declive. Ya no vivía por mí, sino por la vida que me habías dejado. Susana se convirtió en un lastre...no era esa mi intención, pero no pudo ser de otro modo. Yo hubiera querido que fueras tú quien despertara a mi lado, por quien yo pudiera respirar y continuar, pero no eras tú...me perdí durante un tiempo en el alcohol...quizás tú ya lo sabes...te busqué y alguien me dijo que habías elegido tu camino. Y por ti decidí volver al teatro y dar lo mejor de mí.

Sin embargo, siempre llevé en mi mente tu recuerdo y en mi corazón el amor que no ha muerto en mí por ti. Cuando Susana murió, sentí más dolor de no haberle podido corresponder que de haberla perdido.

Ahora todo es diferente. Voy a estrenar Hamlet y me gustaría tanto que estuvieras aquí. Pero no sé cómo estés, cómo reaccionarías. Porque...si yo volviera a verte, te estrecharía con todo mi corazón...no permitiría que te marcharas de nuevo. Te daría mi vida entera. Porque mi alma no ha dejado de amarte un solo día.

Cuéntame, ¿cómo estás? Sé que hay muchas enfermeras americanas que se han ido al frente...¡maldita guerra, que arrebata a quienes se ama y no los devuelve más que muertos! La guerra mata la ilusión de la gente, excita el ardor de los valientes pero también el odio de los cobardes. Se pierde la alegría y se va muriendo el alma.  
Candy, tú no te vayas a la guerra...te lo suplico, no permitas que la alegría que te caracteriza se pierda en aras de una batalla malsana. No podría soportarlo...

Perdoname por hablarte así pero es que te sigo amando tanto...siento que estás tan cerca de mí y a la vez tan lejos. No quisiera saber que estás con alguien más. Prometí que no te buscaría durante un tiempo para dejar que te recuperaras, pero no sé durante cuánto tiempo durará mi promesa. Quiero verte...necesito tenerte cerca. Para bien o para mal; concédeme esa gracia, dulce ninfa de ojos de esmeralda...Me muero sin tu cariño, sin tu presencia...creo que me estoy volviendo loco...si tan sólo supiera que todavía me amas...que todavía tus sentimientos se inclinan hacia mi vida, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo. Con esa sola esperanza viviré, aunque nunca te volviera a ver.

Candy, si puedes, ven a Broadway. Sería el único favor que te pida, si es que no quieres aceptar mi humilde amor. Tuyo siempre: Terruce Grandchester"

Candy se soltó a llorar en su escritorio la carta era demasiado hermosa y profunda. Terry le estaba diciendo a gritos que la seguía amando, que tan sólo esperaba por ella. Se había atrevido a buscarla de nueva cuenta. Y volvía a confundirla también.

\- Terry...¿por qué regresaste? Justo ahora que le he pedido a mis ángeles protectores que me ayuden a resolver mi vida...vuelves a aparecerte...o quizás, nunca te fuiste...sólo te acercaste. ¿Qué hago?

Esa duda le estaba demostrando que en realidad, nunca había dejado de querer a Terry. Y eso era, en verdad, bastante peligroso.


	16. Capítulo 15

Cap. 15

Arturo deambulaba por la habitación de Bárbara, mientras Alexander vigilaba la puerta por dentro, al tiempo que la nana ayudaba por fuera, aguardando a la llegada del conde Gerald.

\- Estoy tratando de averiguar qué hacer.  
\- ¿Dejaremos que se lleven a nuestra hermana al convento?  
\- Es la única forma de evitar que la casen contra su voluntad en seguida, Alexander- dijo Arturo.- Creo que ya tengo la forma de evitarlo.

Bárbara estaba pensativa. Trató de imaginar si en lugar de quedarse con Lisa, Lowell la hubiera preferido a ella. Quizás ahora fuera más feliz...pero no...recapacitó y se dio cuenta que ella y Lowell eran muy distintos. Lowell era voluntarioso, impulsivo y al mismo tiempo, pusilánime y débil de voluntad. Reaccionaba instintivamente, sin usar la inteligencia.

Había desconfiado de ella más de una vez, cuando no supo en dónde se encontraba, tras averiguar que esa muchacha en realidad era la hija del conde Gerald, uno de los más grandes enemigos de su padre. Sin embargo, Bárbara siempre le demostró su amor en numerosas ocasiones y él nunca la supo valorar.

Para él, la posición y la tranquilidad social eran más importantes que el verdadero amor. Por eso, Bárbara decidió quedarse sin él y dejar que Lisa, aquella muchacha tan envidiosa, se quedara al fin con él, justo cuando Lowell se convertía en un adicto al alcohol.

Salió de su sorpresa cuando Arturo dijo:

\- Haremos lo mismo que cuando saliste de la casa de Sidney.  
\- ¿Crees que funcione?- preguntó.

Arturo asintió.

\- Sabes que sí. En aquella ocasión, lograste engañar a tanta gente en la convención. Ahora será igual. En cuanto salgas del convento puedes esconderte con ese perfecto disfraz y no te encontrarán.

Alexander lo apoyó. ¿Qué clase de idea le permitiría a Bárbara Gerald ocultarse de la decisión de matrimonio de su padre?

En tanto, el conde enviaba al duque de Grandchester una carta:

"Señor duque...lamento tener que escribir esta carta. Estaba convencido hace unos días de la boda de nuestros hijos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que he dado mi palabra y pienso seguirla cumpliendo, debéis saber el verdadero motivo por el que acepté este vínculo matrimonial.

Sé que quizás no es de un caballero explicar esta clase de cosas, pero me parece mucho más honesto decirlo justo ahora que se puede. No conozco a vuestro hijo y no dudo que el muchacho sea también un caballero inglés como usted, pero no considero obligar a mi hija a casar, cuando ya la he puesto al tanto, y con justa razón, se he negado. Sin embargo, yo cumpliré como caballero, aunque tenga que sacrificar la felicidad de ella. No quiero decir con ésto que ella no puede llegar a ser feliz al lado de su hijo; es sólo que ella no lo conoce y es injusto presionarla para quererlo. Aún así, sé que sería voluntad de Dios que ella encuentre la felicidad en ese matrimonio.

La razón por la que accedí a concertar el matrimonio de nuestros hijos, es que me aqueja desde ya hace algún tiempo una enfermedad que me debilita día con día...temo no poder llegar a ver el momento en que mi hija contraiga matrimonio. Y no quiero que quede desamparada. Es por eso que os pido también que, si algo llega a sucederme, vos respondáis como padre de Bárbara en mi ausencia, garantizando que se case con vuestro hijo. Anhelo con el alma que el joven acepte a mi Bárbara con respeto y devoción, pues ella es una joven dulce y virtuosa que lo hará feliz si él la acepta de corazón.

Tranquilizad mi corazón con vuestra solicitud. Vuestro amigo y camarada: Ferdinand Gerald duMont."

-

La carta que Candy recibió era un parteaguas ahora que volvía.

\- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Cómo voy a manejar todo ésto?- pensó.

Su primer idea fue recordar lo que había sucedido cuando se despidió de él. Ese recuerdo era doloroso y había tratado de ocultarlo en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero ahora, era difícil esconderlo por más tiempo.

\- Aún recuerdo tus manos suaves alrededor de mi cintura...y tus lagrimas quemantes cayendo sobre mi espalda..sentí tu dolor en mí, Terry...sentí cómo te quebrabas y deseabas como yo que nada nos pudiera separar. Pero sabías que esa situación nos causaría dolor a ambos. Nuestros corazones no podrían soportar ver el sufrimiento de ella, y tratar de vivir felices a sabiendas de que Susana no lo era...quizás otros no lo entenderían, pero nosotros sí...oh, Terry, yo también querría verte pero...no sé si las cosas puedan volver a ser como antes...no sé si al volverte a ver, la vida nos permita ser felices juntos. No lo sé...y tengo miedo...tengo temor de que algo vuelva a interferir y nos impida reunir nuestros corazones...sin embargo, tu carta me revela que tu corazón me sigue amando.

Ella supo que Terry estaba desaparecido y que había tenido un fracaso en Broadway, precisamente con Hamlet. Y si ahora, el muchacho se había atrevido a buscarla, sería quizás porque había resuelto aquellos problemas.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar de momento, porque la llamaron para atender una emergencia.

Y cuando volvió a estar en paz, caminó pensativa por el jardín del hospital.

Una ancianita se sentó cerca de ella.

\- Es raro verte pensativa, Candy.  
\- Hola- saludó a la anciana.- Tiene razón...estoy pensativa.  
\- Algún asunto importante...quizás algún enfermo.  
\- No exactamene- dijo Candy.- Es alguien que ha pasado por dificultades, alguien a quien perdí hace tiempo y que ahora vuelve a mí...  
\- Ah, ya veo...asuntos del corazón.

Candy se sonrojó un poco.

\- Algo hay de eso. Abuela, dígame...si usted estuviera en esa situación, ¿le daría la oportunidad a esa persona de intentarlo de nuevo?  
\- Si tuviera tu edad, por supuesto que lo haría. Debes quererlo mucho para dudar en hacerlo.  
\- La verdad es que no sé si deba alimentar en mi corazón sentimientos hacia él de nuevo.  
\- Quizás no los alimentas...ahí están...sólo debes abrirles la puerta- dijo la anciana.- Buen día, Candy.

\- Buen día, abuela- suspiró la enfermera. Luego pensó.  
\- Quizás ella tiene razón. Debo ser valiente y tratar de reencontrarme con él...debe darse cuenta de quien soy ahora y yo tengo que saber cómo está él...

-

Terry ya tenía todo listo.

Estaba en su departamento cuando recibió la visita inesperada de Karen.

\- ¿No te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar?  
\- Lo siento, Terry, pero toqué y no me respondias. Te esperan en el teatro para ensayo general.  
\- Es hasta las tres y apenas son las doce- dijo Terry.- ¿De qué se trata?  
\- Nada...es sólo que quería ensayar sólo contigo.

Terry replicó.

\- Ensayaremos en el general. Ahora, será mejor que me dejes solo.

Abajo estaba una dama aguardando.

\- Una mujer estaba abajo en el recibidor. Quizás sea una admiradora.  
\- Ya bajo. Te veré en el teatro.

Karen bajó. Echó un vistazo a la mujer y luego la apartó. No reconoció a la mismísima Eleonor Baker.

Terry la tomó de la mano y la hizo subir.

\- Lo hice porque no quiero que te vayan a confundir.  
\- Terry...envié las invitaciones a Candy. He venido para verte justo antes del estreno. Estoy nerviosa por ti...sólo faltan quince días.  
\- Lo sé- dijo Terry- pero me hace muy feliz que volvieras.  
\- Dejé la filmación en espera. Dijeron que comprendían, así que me dispuse a quedarme hasta que se estrene la obra.

Terry apretó las manos de su madre con amor. Luego le sirvió té.

\- Y dime, ¿qué dice el orgulloso duque de Grandchester?  
\- Está preocupado por el asunto de tu matrimonio.  
\- Insiste con eso.  
\- Le envié un telegrama para exigirle que reconsidere el asunto. Ya no me importa si mi influencia pueda ser negativa. Dudo que lo que yo le diga pueda desencadenar algo peor. Estoy jugando todas mis cartas, querido Terry.

\- Eres una gran mujer, Eleonor- djo el muchacho- ¿sabes? Candy recibirá una carta mía...alguien la envió por equivocación...  
\- ¿Y qué decía tu carta?  
\- La verdad: que la amo y que no puedo vivir sin ella. Que estoy dispuesto a recuperarla y que quiero que venga al estreno.  
\- Ya veo. Hiciste lo correcto, Terry. No hay mejor forma de arreglar las cosas que hablando con la verdad.

Terry hizo una pausa.

\- ¿Tú hiciste eso alguna vez?

Eleonor asintió.

\- Sí...en una ocasión le envié una carta a Richard, antes de que se casara con esa mujer...le dije que lo amaba...le dije que quería que estuviéramos juntos los tres...y no me respondió.

Terry abrazó a su madre.

\- Lamento que hayas sufrido tanto por causa de mi padre. Tienes todo mi amor y eso nunca va a cambiar.

Se abrazaron efusivamente. Luego Eleonor le dijo:

\- La chica que bajó hace un rato es Karen Klays, ¿verdad?  
\- Sí...la conoces...¿por qué?  
\- Dime, Terry, ¿te has involucrado sentimetalmente con ella?  
\- No, para nada. ¿Por qué?

Eleonor asintió.

\- Debes tener cuidado con ella. Se rumora que ustedes se entienden.

\- Notas falsas de los periodistas. Algunos, como no tienen de dónde sacar dinero, inventan esas cosas.  
\- Yo no estaría tan segura, Terry.

El muchacho pensó en hablar con ella cuando tuviera oportunidad.

-

El duque de Grandchester recibió el telegrama de Eleonor. En cuanto lo leyó, lo hizo trizas.

Al poco rato, le llevaron la carta del conde.

Su esposa intervino.

\- Es una falacia querer convencer a Terruce sobre ese matrimonio. Tu hijo jamás aceptará una orden tuya. Es un desagradecido. Ya debías hacerte a la idea de que nunca será un Grandchester.

\- Lo es, aunque te pese- dijo el duque.- Tendrá que aceptar mi decisión. Hay métodos que podrán convencerlo. Pero por ahora, puedo dejar que sueñe con que será un éxito su Hamlet. Cuando esa efímera gloria haya pasado y el triunfo se le baje de la cabeza, lo haré entrar en razón.

\- Le tienes demasiadas consideraciones al hijo bastardo de esa americana...

El duque calló. Pero en su memoria, aún aparecían recuerdos vagos del amor que un día le profesara a Eleonor Baker. Y por un momento pensó en si habría hecho mal negándose a la felicidad.

-

Durante dos noches, Candy no pudo dormir. Tenía que pensar en la decisión que tomaría.

No quería dejarse llevar por la nostalgia. Que sus recuerdos no la debilitaran para querer por ellos volver a ver a Terry. Tenía que estar convencida de querer tener aquel reencuentro tan difícil y a la vez, tan inconscientemente deseado.

Así que se dispuso a escribir.

\- Ganaste, Terry...voy a ir a verte...así que...espérame...

Entonces pensó en solicitar el día de salida a Archie boletos para el estreno. Nada perdía con intentarlo. Sabía que no le haría gracia, pero estaba decidida. Y si su familia no la ayudaba, buscaría tan sólo en Terry la respuesta a su decisión.


	17. Capítulo 16

div class="quote" align="left"Capitulo 16. Una carta y una /br /Candy estaba cansada. Sin embargo, aprovechó el tiempo para tratar de contestar la carta de Terry. Pero las manos le temblaban. Eran tantas ideas, tantas cosas que contar. Y tantas otras también que no podía expresar con palabras, referentes a su trabajo, a su vida y a lo que ella misma no quería reconocer respecto al amor que sentía por /Se tenía miedo a sí misma. No estaba ahora segura de la reacción que tendría frente a él. Pero debía ser prudente, si es que quería que las cosas salieran bien. No quería precipitarse. Quizás Terry reaccionaría diferente. Pero según la carta, se echaba de ver que no la había /- Oh, Terry…te siento tan cercano, como antes. Pero no sé cómo serás. ¿Habrás cambiado mucho? Yo no soy la misma. Creo que sí he cambiado. Y sin embargo, dentro de mí…aún siento que mi amor por ti…no ha /Comenzó a escribir. Pensó que las palabras saldrían casi sin pensar. Pero no fue así. Borroneó un par de hojas, hasta que por fin, consiguió escribir algo que pudiera /Las líneas se empezaron a escribir de nuevo, esta vez con mayor seguridad. Al terminar las dos hojas de la carta, se dio cuenta que lo que estaba escrito en ellas era realmente lo que quería decir. Se sintió segura y preparó la carta para enviarla en la primera /- Listo, Terry. El destino decidirá lo que suceda a partir de ahora. Espero que la carta te llegue cuanto antes y puedas saber lo que en ella te /br /En tanto, Terry fue a una revisión de sus trajes para la presentación. Mientras lo hacía, Karen se encontraba cerca. Terry comentó.br /- ¿Ya tienes tu ropa lista, Karen?br /- Si lo dices porque estoy aquí, perdiendo mi tiempo, te equivocas. Yo ya tengo todo lo necesario para la obra. Creo que ahora Hamlet es el que se está retrasando un /- Karen…¿podemos hablar un instante?br /- Por /- Aquí no- dijo Terry.- Vamos al saloncito que está a un /Karen se adelantó. Terry le /- Karen…quiero que me expliques…a qué se refieren esos rumores respecto a una supuesta relación sentimental entre /Karen soltó una sonora /- ¿En serio te preocupa eso?br /- Me intriga solamente.- respondió /- En ese caso…algo escuché.br /- Dime la verdad: ¿de dónde surgió el rumor?br /- ¿Acaso crees que surgió de mí?- comentó /- Sólo quiero la /Karen se acomodó el cabello y negó.br /- No, no salió de mí. Aunque…no creo que sea muy descabellado. Terry, hicimos juntos Romeo y Julieta. Y ya sabes el dicho de la compañí /- Eso no se cumplió con nosotros, Karen- comentó Terry cruzándose de brazos haciendo un ademán con la mano.- Y tampoco se cumplirá con Hamlet, puesto que Ofelia no termina junto a /- La historia aún no se ha contado. ¿No te gustaría que se cumpliera?- insinuó /Pero Terry la /- Olvídalo. Tú y yo somos muy diferentes…br /- Con Susana no pensabas igual. Acéptalo. Susana te /Terry respondió ené /- ¡Susana está muerta, Karen! ¡Respeta eso! Y ahora quiero que sepas que yo sólo puedo amar en la vida a una sola persona y esa no eres ni serás nunca tú, ¿entendiste?br /Karen apretó los puños y comentó:br /- Eres muy hiriente, Terry. No tenías que decirlo de esa /- ¿Y por qué no, Karen?- comentó Terry.- Si tú fuiste capaz de inventar esos rumores, yo puedo desmentirlos como me dé la /La actriz se enfurruñó y soltó un par de lágrimas /- Cada día estás más insoportable, Terruce Grandchester. Supongo que solamente tienes interés en Candy, ¿cierto?br /- Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué lo mencionas?br /- Deberías poner los pies sobre la tierra. Esa muchacha está muy lejos de ti. No tiene nada que ver contigo…es /- Será mejor que te calles, Karen. Eso no es asunto tuyo. Déjame en paz. Y espero que de serte posible, eches por tierra esos /Karen tomó a tono de burla:br /- ¿Por qué no haces tú eso, Terry? Creo que es a ti a quien le conviene echarlos por tierra…br /Terry la dejó hablando /- Será mejor que me apresure para saber qué pasó con los boletos para /br /Salió hacia su departamento y se dispuso a ir a descansar. Pasó por el consultorio del doctor Kelly pero no entró. Decidió estar a /- Candy…ya no puedo esperar más; quiero estar a tu lado y no dejarte ir más- sollozó /Había hablado con Eleonor /- Terry…sé lo importante que es para ti estar al lado de Candy. ¿Cómo piensas hacer que tu padre no se moleste contigo?br /- Ya no me importa- resolvió Terry.- Mi padre jamás entenderá.br /- ¿Y crees que Candy acepte venir?br /- ¿Le enviaste las invitaciones?br /- Por supuesto. En unos días estarán llegándole. Lo que no sé es cómo creerá lo que le escribí.br /- ¿Una nota?br /- Sí- dijo Eleonor.- Algo breve. Sólo para decirle que quieres verla y que haga todo lo posible por venir a /Terry bajó la /- Yo también espero que tome en cuenta tu nota pero…también dudo que lo haga. Tengo miedo…br /- Lo sé. Te comprendo. Pero ten confianza. Quizás venga antes de lo /Terry agradeció a su madre y terminó la velada con ella en el restaurante de su /br /Candy envió la carta con carácter de urgente y se dispuso a regresar al hospital para seguir atendiendo a sus pacientes, cuando uno en específico llamó su atención. Se quejaba /- ¿Le duele mucho?- observó.br /- Sí…bastante- dijo el paciente.- Necesito atención urgente. Señorita…lléveme a un área donde me pueda /- Tiene que verlo un doctor- dijo /El paciente se levantó las /- Soy yo, Candy- guiñó el ojo. Se trataba de /Candy sonrió y trató de guardar el /Fueron a un privado y ahí le preguntó.br /- ¿A qué debo tu visita?br /- Candy…dime…¿ya sabes que se va a estrenar Hamlet, cierto?br /Candy se volvió a mirar a /- ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?br /- Es que…sólo quería saber si…tenías pensando ir…br /La enfermera señaló.br /- Algo te traes entre manos y quiero saber de qué se /Archie extendió las /- Aquí tengo boletos para la obra, /Candy lo miró sin pestañ /- ¿Cómo los conseguiste?br /- Eso es lo de menos, Candy. Sólo quiero saber si…quieres /La muchacha dudó. Tenía ante sus ojos una señal inequívoca del destino para llegar hasta é /- Archie…¿por qué lo haces?br /- Candy, yo sólo quería traerte algo que te animara y de paso, saber si todavía te interesaba tener boletos para la /Candy dudó. Si decía que estaba interesada, todo cambiarí /- Me interesa ver a Terry en Hamlet. Él siempre quiso realizar esa obra. En una ocasión no lo pudo /- ¿Es sólo eso?br /- Sí, Archie. Sólo eso. Quiero asegurarme de que esta vez Terry cumpla su sueñ /Archie se dio cuenta que Candy le estaba ocultando algo pero ya no insistió.br /- Está bien, Candy. Me alegra que pienses así. Toma tu boleto. Los demás son para Annie, Albert y /- ¿Irán conmigo, entonces?br /- Bueno, no sé si quieras…br /- Por supuesto- dijo Candy.- Y me alegro por Albert, porque siempre fue su amigo y seguramente lo invitó.br /- Sí. Eso parece. Candy…ojalá que puedas disfrutar la función, sin que se turbe su corazó /Candy suspiró hondamente un /- No te preocupes, Archie. Todo estará /br /Bárbara se acercó a su padre. Éste se encontraba preocupado por la carta que había enviado al duque de /- Papá- dijo Bárbara.- Estuve pensando respecto a lo que me pediste. Yo no quiero mortificarte. Así que pensé que…podría estar presente en el baile que querías /- ¿De verdad?- preguntó el conde Gerald.- Eso me haría feliz, hija mía. Créeme, lo hago sólo por tu /- Y…acepto que, después del baile, me envíes al convento para que pueda pensar lo que voy a hacer. Es algo que te pido encarecidamente, /El conde la miró con /- Te pareces tanto a tu madre…claro que accedo. No pienso presionarte. Sólo quiero que estés segura de lo que vas /- El baile me gustaría que fuera de disfraces…claro, si estás de /- Por supuesto- dijo el conde.- Puedes organizarla como tú /Bárbara sonrió. El plan que sus hermanos y ella habían desarrollado comenzaba a poder ponerse en prá /br /Al fin pasó una semana /Los días le habían parecido a Terry demasiado largos. Era como si esperar por algo en /Y por fin, aquella mañana, llegó una carta para Terry /La tomó entre sus dedos, tembloroso. No lo habían engañado los ojos. Era de /Se encerró para leerla a /"Terry…cuando recibí tu carta, apenas podía creerlo. Comencé a leerla con la intención y sentí en mi interior un revuelo. Como si pudiera escucharte personalmente decir cada una de las palabras de la carta. ¿Es demasiada mi imaginación?br /Quizás. Pero lo cierto es que mi corazón no permaneció totalmente tranquilo tras haberla leído. Espero que no interpretes mis pensamientos hasta no haber leído el resto de mi /Mi vida ha cambiado vertiginosamente. Tras haberme quedado sin trabajo, por causa de la familia Leagan, Albert intervino para conseguir que me recontrataran en el hospital Saint Johanna. Eso me devolvió la posibilidad de ejercer mi profesión sin problemas. A partir de entonces, he permanecido cerca de él, ayudándolo o compartiendo la vida. Él y yo somos ahora un poco más unidos. No he vuelto definitivamente a la familia Andley, pero Albert y yo seguimos siendo amigos, casi /Afortunadamente, el trabajo no es muy pesado.  
Hace unas semanas estuve de vacaciones en la casa de Lakewood. Recordando viejos tiempos…visitando la tumba de aquellos amigos que se marcharon antes que nosotros: Anthony, Stear. Tú conociste a éste último. Mi amiga Patty sigue desconsolada. Hemos querido explicarle que Stear cuida de ella, pero según creo, aún la ayuda del cielo no le ha llegado. Y no me gusta verla tan triste. En cambio, Annie y Archie se llevan cada vez mejor. Y Albert aún no ha encontrado a la persona capaz de llenar sus días. Quizás pronto la encuentre. Por ahora, se dedica a cuidar a todos en la familia y se preocupa de que cada quien consiga cumplir con sus sueñ /Me pregunto si lo has visto últimamente. Ustedes siempre fueron muy amigos y me gustaría tanto que volvieran a verse. Tal vez vaya a Broadway a verte /¿Y yo? Llegó el momento de que te diga lo que pienso al /Terry…no puedo negarte que durante mucho tiempo sufrí por tu ausencia. Y ahora…sigo sufriendo sin poder tenerte cerca. Porque…siempre me ha dolido recordar que has estado mal…y yo no he podido estar a tu lado. Siento mucho lo de Susana. Y más porque supe que estuviste muy mal. Y hubiera querido estar contigo para darte apoyo. Y aprovecho esta carta para decírtelo. Y para decirte también…que pienso ir a verte a Broadway, Terry. Quiero verte, quiero saber qué hay en mi corazón aún por ti…y reencontrarme contigo. No sé lo que sucederá. No puedo preverlo…pero sí puedo decirte que sea lo que sea…será para bien…br /Saludos. Candy White".br /Terry no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Era demasiado hermoso para él recibir aquella carta. Era una promesa ante tanto /- Sólo una duda tengo- dijo Terry para sí.- Albert también vendrá. Eso es muy extraño…/div 


	18. Capítulo 17

Cap. 17

Terry no podía sentirse más feliz en ese momento. Releyó la carta Dios sabe cuántas veces más y pensó cómo podría hacerle saber que la había recibido y seguir contándole lo que sucedía en su vida.  
\- Creo que tendré que enviarte un telegrama. Espero no alarmarte, Candy. Pero creo que es muy poco tiempo ya para enviarte una carta.  
Aquella noche no pudo dormir. Se la pasó pensando en los recuerdos de aquel día maravilloso en que no asistió a la Fiesta Blanca organizada por Elisa y prefirió quedarse en casa con Candy  
" Era ya de mañana cuando recibió la invitación de Elisa Leagan para la Fiesta Blanca.  
\- ¿Fiesta Blanca?- preguntó Terry- ¿Qué es eso?  
\- ¿Nunca has ido a una, Terry?- preguntó Elisa.  
\- No…no creo que ese tipo de fiestas sean para mí.  
\- Irá toda la familia Andley y lo pasaremos bien. Es agradecimiento a lo que hiciste por mí…  
Terry entrecerró los ojos.  
\- No fue nada, Elisa. No tenían que organizar una fiesta por eso.  
\- Te espero. ¿Irás, verdad?  
Terry se quedó un momento en silencio.  
"Quizás vaya Candy"- pensó.  
\- Está bien- dijo- iré.  
\- Qué bueno. Estaremos esperando por ti.  
Elisa se marchó.  
Mark llegó a buscarlo para darle la comida que le había enviado su madre.  
\- Hola, Terry- dijo Mark.- Acabo de ver a Pecas que andaba cerca de aquí, ¿no está aquí?  
\- No- contestó Terry.- Así que Pecas andaba por aquí, ¿no?  
\- Sí- señaló Mark.- Es una chica rara…te traje pan, huevo y queso.  
\- Gracias, Mark. Dale también las gracias a tu madre de mi parte. Acompáñame a desayunar.  
\- Claro.  
Estaban juntos en la cocina. Mark preguntó mientras desayunaban.  
\- Oye, Terry…dime algo, ¿qué sientes por "Pecas"?  
Terry casi se atraganta.  
\- ¿A qué viene tu pregunta, Mark?  
\- A que…te he visto raro desde que conociste a Candy…  
\- Explícate, Mark- dijo él sin levantar la vista.  
\- Estás como ido, más calmado. Desde que llegaste a Escocia te la pasas con ella en el lago o encerrado en tu cuarto…  
Terry soltó una carcajada sonora y un poco socarrona.  
\- Estás volviéndote loco, Mark. Yo sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.  
\- No es verdad- dijo Mark.  
Terry se levantó.  
\- Ven aquí, muchachito malcriado.  
Y comenzaron a corretearse por el jardín de aquella vieja casona.  
Sin embargo, Terry reconocía perfectamente que Mark tenía razón. Su forma retraída y rebelde de ser había cambiado ligeramente gracias a la dulzura de aquella muchacha americana.  
Bajó la cabeza mientras Mark daba vueltas a su alrededor.  
"Americana como mi madre…inconscientemente estoy repitiendo la historia de mi padre…¿serás tú acaso la mujer de mi vida, pequeña pecosa?"  
Mark insistió.  
\- Dime la verdad, Terry, ¿estás o no enamorado de Candy?  
\- La verdad sí- dijo Terry- pero ¡ay de ti si se lo dices!  
El chico lanzó al aire su sombrero y contestó guiñando el ojo.  
\- Descuida, Terry, no pienso decírselo aunque me lo preguntara.  
El resto del día, estuvo arreglándose y preparándose para la hora de la fiesta.  
Estuvo tratando de imaginar cómo se vería Candy con vestido blanco.  
\- Seguramente parecerá un ángel- señaló para sí.  
Por fin, pasado un rato, subió a Teodora y se encaminó hacia la casa de la familia Andley.  
Y en su paso, encontró a Candy que no estaba ataviada para la fiesta.  
Candy trepaba por los árboles en total despreocupación. Descendió del caballo y se acercó.  
\- Candy…no sabía que había un mono por este bosque. Dime, pecosa…¿no vas a ir a la fiesta blanca?  
\- No…no estoy invitada.  
Terry se dio cuenta que tenía que ser casi obvio. Elisa nunca la había tratado bien.  
\- Entonces...yo tampoco iré.  
\- Terry…  
\- ¿Por qué no vienes a casa?- preguntó dando un pequeño golpecito en la frente.- La casa es muy grande y hay fantasmas.  
\- No pueden ser tan malos…-respondió ella.

La ayudó a subir al caballo y cabalgó con ella en la montura hacia la casona.  
Mark los miró desde lejos. El jovencito le guiñó el ojo. Terry colocó su mano en la boca, para que no dijera una sola palabra.

Entraron a la casa

Todo estaba en penumbra.

\- Está muy oscuro- dijo Candy.

Avanzó un par de pasos y se quedó en espera de la voz de Terry.

De pronto,éste gritó:

\- ¡Cuidado, atrás, Candy!

Una armadura dejó caer una cadena. Candy corrió a sus brazos.

Terry repuso:

\- Es una de las formas para abrazar a una chica...

Candy lo apartó.

\- No juegues así conmigo, Terry.

Al abrir las cortinas, sintieron algo de frío. Comenzaba a llover. Candy se cubrió los brazos. Terry le lanzó la bata de su madre.

\- Tómala, cúbrete con ella.

Candy se la colocó.

\- ¿Es de ella...de tu madre?  
\- Sí- dijo Terry- la dejó mi madre...con saludos para Tarzán Pecosa...

\- ¿Para mí? Gracias...

Encendió la chimenea. Al calor de la llama, sólo pudo comparar su fulgor con los destellos de los ojos de Candy.

Ella le hablaba sobre Eleonor Baker.  
\- ¿Ya marchó?  
\- Sí- dijo él.- Se ha ido.  
\- ¿De qué hablaron?  
\- De nada...sólo mirábamos al fuego...

Candy hizo silencio. Luego añadió.

\- Es como si estuviéramos en Navidad.

Terry respondió.

\- Lo mismo dijo ella...no hablamos de nada. Sólo sentí que nos entendíamos sin palabras. No fue necesario decir más. Si eso hubiera pasado con mi padre y su segunda mujer, me habría vuelto loco.

\- Ya veo...  
\- Eso es lo que los hijos quieren de los padres.

Candy comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Candy?  
\- Yo quiero tener una madre como la tuya...  
\- ¿Como la mía?  
\- Tú lo sabes.

Terry aguardó.

\- Una madre como la tuya...sólo quisiera tener una madre.

El llanto la hizo presa. Terry se acercó.

\- Candy...¿te gustaría que nos quedáramos aquí a esperar el amanecer?

Candy se sintió vulnerable. Por un instante no supo qué responder. Él se moría por besarla.

Pero Elisa Leagan rompió aquel idilio.

Terry continuó pensando en lo que sucedió tras la partida de Elisa.

Dejó de llover.

\- Es tarde.

Terry le pidió.

\- Quédate otro rato. Tus amigas están en la fiesta y si te vas, estarás sola...y yo...yo estoy solo aquí.

Candy le dio ligeramente la espalda.

\- Quizás no esté bien...tú eres un chico solo...  
\- A solas con una chica.

Candy se turbó.

\- Pero- continuó Terry- no es cualquier chica. Es una joven valiente, decidida y de voluntad recia y firme. Y yo sería incapaz de hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

\- Terry- dijo Candy con ojos cristalizados.

\- ¿Me crees tan mezquino como para aprovecharme de ti? Además, no tengo ánimos para eso.

Candy le enseñó la lengua.

Terry rió.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que cuando enseñas la lengua se te notan más las pecas?  
\- ¡Deja de burlarte de mis pecas, Terry!

El joven se dejó corretear hasta un vestíbulo atestado de libros, donde había algunos de teatro.

\- Mira...éstos libros los he comprado con mis ahorros. Mi padre casi nunca viene y no los ha visto. Son de piezas de teatro.

\- Lo sabía.

Terry tomó uno y comenzó a leerle un trozo a Candy.

\- Sólo trata de imaginarte lo que existe alrededor de estos personajes. - dijo leyéndole unos párrafos de Los dos hidalgos de Verona.

Candy estaba feliz. No podía entenderlo. Pero se sentía protegida. Y ya no quería llorar más.

Entrada la noche, merendó con Terry mientras le contaba algunas peripecias suyas en América.

\- ¿Qué hiciste en mi país?

Candy esperaba su respuesta.

\- No me porté muy bien que digamos...buscaba a mi madre, pero, como no la encontré, me gasté parte del dinero de mi padre en bebida, ropa y cigarrillos. Estuve metiéndome en problemas durante un tiempo...hasta que decidí volver a Inglaterra. Mi padre le envió un telegrama a mi madre y supe que me exigía que volviera...

Candy lo miró con dulzura. Aquella tarde, Terry supo lo que era el verdadero amor.

Y justo antes de volver al dormitorio, Terry le dijo:

\- Candy...espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho conmigo.

\- Claro que no, tus historias me divierten.

Terry le apretó la nariz y le dijo:

\- No te burles...este día ha sido para mí único y especial.

Un instante de silencio les reveló que había peligro en los ojos de los dos..."

Terry despertó de esos pensamientos.

\- Que ya sea mañana para enviarte el telegrama.

-

Al día siguiente, Candy pasó la mañana cuidando enfermos. Ahora el tiempo se le hacía aún más corto. Ya no importaba el peso del día. La esperanza de volver a ver a Terry llenaba sus días de emoción y aliento.

Y ese mismo día, alguien la visitó durante la hora de comida.

Llegó a la estación de enfermeras. Ahí un recado de alguien que la esperaba en el jardín.

Al salir, vio a Albert que aguardaba por ella.

\- Albert, has venido hasta acá:

\- Por supuesto- dijo Albert.- He venido para charlar contigo.

\- Tengo tiempo ahora.

Fueron a tomar un café.

\- Candy, dime...¿te llegaron los boletos para Hamlet?

Candy se turbó.

\- Sí. Dime, Albert. ¿Piensas ir al estreno? ¿Has visto o hablado con Terry?

Albert no tenía valor para decírselo.

\- Digamos que...sí. Aunque los boletos no me los envió él. Los conseguí por cuenta propia.

-Ya veo. Y...piensas ir.  
\- Sí. Quiero ver a Terry. Fuimos amigos. Y quiero estar presente ahora que volverá a representar a Hamlet.

Candy trataba de adivinar las intenciones de Albert.

\- Dime...¿sobre qué querías hablarme?

\- Candy...¿qué harías si vuelves a ver a Terry? Es decir, quiero saber si...todavía lo amas como antes.

Candy guardó silencio un momento. Tenía la respuesta en las manos y no podía soltarla.

\- No puedo contestar. Necesito saber qué hay detrás de mi admiración y el tiempo que he pasado sin él.

Albert asintió.

\- Te entiendo. De igual forma, yo pienso apoyarte en lo que sea.

Ella le agradeció.

\- No esperaba menos de ti.

Albert sonrió y luego continuó.

\- En vista de que iremos a Nueva York, habrá que organizar el viaje. Tengo que ver a un amigo allá, podríamos aprovechar para irnos al mismo tiempo.

\- Podría ser. Yo también quisiera ir a ver a unos amigos de Nueva York- dijo Candy sin imaginar que se trataba de la misma persona.

\- ¿Crees que te den permiso fácilmente?  
\- No lo sé- dijo Candy.- Temo que no, puesto que acabo de volver.

Albert dijo con seguridad.

\- Despreocúpate...yo me encargo de eso. Por cierto...necesito de tu ayuda.

\- ¿De qué se trata?  
\- Necesito...que me des tu opinión sobre esto- dijo mostrándole los diseños de dos hermosos anillos.

Candy los miró con emoción pero con curiosidad.

\- Albert...son hermosos...pero yo...¿cómo puedo ayudarte?  
\- Dame tu opinión sobre el más hermoso.

Candy lo miró en tono burlón.

\- ¿Acaso es para alguna mujer?

Albert la miró con fuerza pero trató de que no se diera cuenta.

\- No...son de mi amigo...el que te conté. Él está escogiendo el anillo de compromiso para su novia, pero no quiere que se dé cuenta. Me pidió de favor que lo ayudara. Pero yo soy muy malo en gustos femeninos.

Candy rió alegremente.

\- Veamos...pues...éste- dijo seleccionando el que Albert previamente había seleccionado para ella.

\- Me alegra. A mí también me gustaba éste.  
\- Tenemos los mismos gustos.

Candy se dio cuenta que era tarde.

\- Debo irme, Albert. ¿En cuánto tiempo sabré si me darán el permiso?  
\- Mañana mismo- contestó Albert.- No quiero que pase un día más.  
\- Está bien. Espero tu visita. Cuídate, Albert.  
\- Tú también, Candy- repuso él apretando ligeramente su mano.

Cuando ella se marchó, Albert se quedó pensativo.

\- No quiero presionarte, Candy. Ojalá tus sentimientos por Terry hayan disminuido. Quisiera llegar a tu corazón...

-

Terry se dedicó a revisar cuánto dinero tenía para poder enviar el pasaje a Candy.

\- Será como la vez anterior. Un pasaje de ida. Sería demasiada mala suerte que volviera a pasar algo como lo...¡oh, Dios, no! ¡No esta vez! Debo estar preparado...

Paseó un poco por la ciudad, buscando un regalo especial para Candy para darle la bienvenida.

\- Quisiera hospedarla en un lugar especial pero...¿y si viene con Albert? Quizás no sea prudente. Aún así, voy a tratar de estar cerca de ella. Y esta vez...voy a pedirle a Albert la mano de Candy en matrimonio...

Fue posteriormente a la compañía.

\- Veo que ya tienes todo listo- dijo el señor Stratsford.  
\- Sí, señor. Todo está en orden. Mis invitados también están por recibir todas sus invitaciones.  
\- Me alegro. Ah, por cierto, no lo sabía. Ojalá sea para bien lo de Karen y tú.  
\- ¿Lo de Karen y yo?  
\- Sí. Lo supe por los periódicos. Tenía que enterarme por otro lado.  
\- Hay un error, señor Stratsford. Verá...  
\- Sí, ya sé que no aún no querías que se supiera. Pero es mejor. Eso le dará promoción a la obra.  
\- Entiéndame- insistió Terry.- Todo es un rumor, sólo eso.

Stratsford dijo:

\- Ya conoces el dicho de la obra. Tarde que temprano, Karen y tú iban a terminar juntos. Quizás no estás muy de acuerdo porque ya conocemos todos a Karen, pero no es tan descabellado como parece.

Terry se alejó desconcertado.

\- No puedo permitir que esto llegue a oídos de Candy. Tengo que apresurarme a traerla aquí y echar por tierra los rumores antes de que los lea en el periódico.

Sabía que no iba a ganar nada tratando de arreglarlo con Karen. Quizás Eleonor Baker podría ayudarlo a remediar tal equivocación.

Volvió al departamento y preparó lo que escribiría para Candy, marchando inmediatamente a la oficina de telégrafos.

\- Esto no puede esperar más, pequeña pecosa...

Y en los diarios, de nuevo, noticias sobre la guerra. El número de bajas en el ejército norteamericano iba en aumento...Terry sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

-

Bárbara seguía pintando en su habitación, cuando la nana introdujo en su habitación, a escondidas, a Arturo, su medio hermano.

\- Es Arturo- le susurró.

Bárbara lo dejó entrar con sumo sigilo.

\- Arturo...¿traes lo que te encargué?  
\- Por supuesto. Mira. Será mejor que te lo pruebes ahora.

Bárbara se fue a otra habitación y luego salió con aquel disfraz.

\- Seguro nadie te reconocerá- dijo Arturo sonriendo.  
\- Eso es lo que más deseo- respondió ella.


	19. Capítulo 18

Cap. 18

\- Creo que es descabellada la idea que nos propusimos, Arturo- resolvió Bárbara divertida, aunque también preocupada.

\- Lo sé. Es un tanto descabellada pero créeme, es la única forma en que puedes evitar que tu padre te haga casar con ese hijo del duque de Grandchester. Por cierto, Barbie…Lowell ha preguntado por ti…

Bárbara le dio la espalda.

\- ¿Le has hecho saber mi opinión al respecto?

\- Por supuesto- reveló Arturo.- Tanto Alex como yo estamos de acuerdo y le hemos hecho saber que no debe siquiera preguntar por ti. A Lisa no le gustará.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Por su propio bien no debe seguir indagando sobre mí. Y ahora menos que nunca, puesto que podría ponerme en aprietos con mi padre.

\- ¿Y piensas ir al convento, como él quiere?

\- Para nada. Le dije que aceptaría para que no sospeche nada respecto a mí. Pero no pienso ir a ese lugar. En cuanto pase lo del baile…desapareceré.

\- ¿Y a dónde piensas ir?

\- A América- comentó Bárbara.- Es el único lugar alejado donde seguramente mi padre no podría encontrarme.

Arturo asintió. Él estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su hermana en lo que fuera.

Terry, al día siguiente, se marchó hacia la compañía Stratsford. Estaba visiblemente molesto y no profería una sola palabra a quienes le preguntaban algo.

\- ¿Alguien sabe qué le ocurre al orgullosito de Grandchester?- preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

\- Con eso de lo de Karen, seguramente está desconcertado. Ya lo conocen. Es bastante extraño.

Sin embargo, Stratsford lo conocía bien y estaba seguro de que Terry no estaba de acuerdo con algo.

Una mujer lo aguardaba en la parte inferior del edificio. Era Eleonor Baker.

Terry ordenó un carro en cuanto la reconoció.

Marcharon con sigilo hacia el centro de Nueva York.

\- Ya me enteré. Eso no puede ser cierto.

\- No lo es, Eleonor- refirió Terry. – Quería pedirte que me ayudaras para solucionar esto.

\- Tu padre creyó siempre los rumores que se movían en mi entorno. Eso fue lo que nos separó.

\- Ahora entiendo todo- continuó Terry. - ¿Y qué propones que haga?

\- Hazle saber que no es verdad.

\- Pero…falta muy poco para la obra. ¿Y si ella cree que es verdad?

\- Lo dudo. Candy es una chica inteligente. No creerá lo primero que escuche.

\- Eso espero, madre- comentó él, mortificado.

Sin embargo, Candy estaba pendiente de la obra. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Hamlet.

Aún así, no quería ilusionarse demasiado, puesto que temía que sucediera lo que la ocasión anterior.

\- No quisiera perderte por segunda vez, Terry. Si eso pasa…sería definitivo.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital cuando el doctor Leonard la mandó llamar.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Candy.

\- Adelante, señorita White.

La joven enfermera preguntó de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué quería decirme, doctor?

\- No pensaba tomarlo en cuenta pero…me han pedido un permiso especial. Y voy a considerarlo, en virtud de un favor que quiero pedirle también.

\- Dígame.

\- Este documento es para la doctora Kelly. Es para su hermano Arthur y quiero que sea usted quien se lo entregue personalmente. Es por eso que voy a aceptar que vaya a Nueva York sin dilación. Tiene un par de días para prepararse y marchar cuanto antes.

Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron.

\- ¿De verdad, doctor?

\- Por supuesto. Así podrá resolver su asunto sin problemas y cumplir con mi encargo.

Si hubiera sido todavía aquella joven y atolondrada enfermera, habría saltado de alegría. Pero había ya aprendido a controlar un poco sus emociones y sonrió alegrándose sólo internamente de la decisión de su jefe.

\- En cuanto tenga el documento se lo entregaré. Puede retirarse.

\- Con su permiso, doctor Leonard.

El resultado de aquella solicitud tan favorable, había sido producto de la intervención de Albert. Aquel hombre tenía ese don de gentes que favorecía la solución de casi cualquier problema. Tenía la capacidad de convencer a quien fuera y conseguir que alguien de tanta autoridad como el doctor Leonard aceptara conceder a su vez aquel permiso. Pero no era de extrañarse: influía en el médico saber que aquel hombre a quien creía sólo un vagabundo, en realidad era la cabeza de la familia Andley. Pero…¿qué pudo haber convencido al doctor Leonard en esta ocasión?

La tarde había caído sobre Chicago. Candy se dirigía a las habitaciones contiguas al hospital cuando recibió un telegrama urgente.

\- Es Terry…¿de qué se tratará?

Comenzó a leer:

" Candy. Te espero en Broadway. Envío pasaje de ida. Te amo. Terry G."

\- Líneas breves pero precisas. Oh, Terry…no sé si la vida me cobre con creces esto pero…no pienso dejar de verte esta vez.

En la casa de Chicago, Archie conversaba con Albert.

\- ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

\- Le dije que iríamos juntos a Nueva York. Aceptó y conseguí un permiso especial.

\- ¿Cómo fue que el doctor Leonard aceptó?

\- Le dije que Candy iba a una celebración familiar que tenía que ver con su futuro.

\- ¿Qué clase de celebración familiar?

\- Ya lo verás, Archie. Pienso celebrar allá una fiesta especial para pedirle a Candy formalmente que se case conmigo. Y ustedes serán mis testigos de ello.

\- No sé si felicitarte…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Es que…noté en los ojos de Candy un velo de duda. No puedo asegurarte que no sienta ya nada por Terry. Más bien, aunque parece confundida, creo también que hubo algo que no me quiso contar.

Albert se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Su mirada estaba puesta en la nada.

\- No, Terry Grandchester. No volverás a quitármela…no esta vez.

En tanto, Terry se levantaba un poco tarde. Habían dejado una nota bajo su puerta.

"Ensayo general al mediodía".

\- Es cierto…debo apresurarme. El ensayo general debe quedar perfecto.

Salió con cuidado. Ojalá Karen no se sobrepasara y no tuviera que reprenderla.

Y antes de salir, la señora de la casa le dijo:

\- Lo siento, Terry. Olvidé darte este telegrama.

\- Gracias, señora.

Lo abrió rápido. Era de su padre.

\- ¿De qué se tratará?

Terry comenzó a leer.

"Estaré en Broadway. Al terminar obra, iremos a Londres. Hasta entonces. Richard G.".

\- Eso es lo que cree, duque de Grandchester- retó Terry, apretando el telegrama entre sus manos.


	20. Capítulo 19

Cap. 19

Terry apretó con fuerzas la hoja del telegrama y marchó hacia la compañía Stratsford. Estando ahí, se apresuró a preparar todo para el ensayo general.

Cuando vio a Karen, decidió no hablarle hasta que fuera necesario.

Ojalá fuera con Karen como lo que sucedía con Elisa en el San Pablo:

"Aquella mañana, Eleonor Baker había vuelto a ver a su hijo y el rechazo del muchacho era frontal.

\- Te he dicho que te marches. Mi madre está en Londres. Yo no tengo madre.

\- Terry, tenemos que hablar. Es necesario. Me tengo que marchar a América. No puedes dejarme así, sin aclarar las cosas. Soy tu madre, aunque no te guste. No me rechaces tan sólo por lo que dice tu padre.

\- Lo que mi padre dice no es lo importante- dijo Terry- ¿crees acaso que no sufrí tras haberte ido a buscar y sentir tu rechazo sobre mí?

Eleonor respondía:

\- ¿Y tú? ¿No crees que he sufrido mucho sin ti y más sabiendo que con tu padre no eres feliz? Eso es lo que más me duele. Quiero que hablemos. Pronto sabrán que eres mi hijo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más permaneceré en el anonimato?

Mientras discutían, Candy llegó a buscarlo.

La chica le pidió.

\- Terry, acepta hablar con ella.

\- Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con ella, Candy. Y será mejor que tú no intervengas.

Sin embargo, había gente en los alrededores.

\- Será mejor que entres- propuso Candy.

Terry consideró que la muchacha tenía razón.

Dentro, se desarrollaba otra escena delicada.

\- No pienso volver a repetirlo- decía Terry- no me convencerás con tus argumentos baratos. Quizás de actriz consagrada.

Aquellas palabras hubieran desencadenado en alguien como el duque de Grandchester un golpe en la mejilla del muchacho, cosa que él bien sabía. Pero Eleonor soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y aguantó valientemente el reto que Terry le lanzaba.

\- Basta, Terry. No me hables así…te lo suplico.

\- ¿Suplicas ahora?- gritó Terry.- ¿Suplicas a tu propio hijo, y esperas que él te escuche cuando yo te supliqué que me aceptaras, que me oyeras y me diste la espalda? No tengo por qué escucharte ahora…márchate ya…

Pero Candy intervino.

\- Terry…basta, por favor.

\- No te metas en esto. Ella es una excelente actriz…seguro este es otro de sus papeles magistrales.

\- No le haga caso, señora- dijo Candy, mostrándole el libro de Romero y Julieta.- Aunque lo niegue lleva el teatro en sus venas. Terry estudia a escondidas piezas de teatro. He aquí la prueba.

\- Candy, no sigas…-pidió Terry.

\- No tienes por qué tratar así a tu madre. Aprovecha que la tienes…yo quisiera…tener una madre como la tuya…yo sólo quiero tener una madre…- dijo dejando la charola y saliendo rápidamente.

Terry se sintió culpable. No quería lastimar a su madre, ni a Candy, pero su orgullo mal entendido pesaba aún más. El muchacho estaba muy confundido.

Trató de ir por Candy y se quedó dentro de la habitación. Pero la muchacha había logrado sacarlo de ese caparazón del odio que quería demostrarle a su madre.

Eleonor fue tras de él y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros. Terry reconoció entonces que Eleonor era realmente la madre a la que él tanto había negado y que era a quien verdaderamente amaba.

Después de eso, fueron a la orilla del río. Ahí Candy fue llevada por Terry para poder salir de su propio caparazón.

Cuando ya había pasado la tormenta en la que Terry la había ayudado a olvidarse de Anthony, continuaron mirando al río.

\- Gracias, Terry- dijo la chica con su hermoso sombrero.

Terry la miró un segundo. Estaba tan hermosa.

\- Gracias por quedarte un rato aquí, Candy. El tiempo se pasa más rápido cuando estás tú…

Si eso no era una declaración de amor, nadie sabría qué sería realmente.

Sin embargo, Elisa y Neil llegaron junto con Archie, Annie, Patty y Stear hasta el lago, buscando a Candy unos y otra a Terry.

Terry se apartó un poco, hasta que Elisa comenzó a gritar como loca, cayendo al lago, y haciendo caer a Neil. Terry esperaba que sus primos se arrojaran a salvarla, pero al ver que no lo hacían, decidió lanzarse a hacerlo, era un caballero inglés y también por petición expresa de Candy. Si hubiera podido, no la habría ayudado, al saber cómo había tratado antes a la muchacha americana."

Mientras Terry recordaba esto, Karen se acercó.

\- ¿Ensayamos la escena, Terry?- preguntó.

El muchacho apretó los puños y dijo:

\- Haz el favor de no dirigirme la palabra, ¿quieres? ¿Por qué te encargaste de fomentar el rumor?

\- Ya te dije que no he sido yo, así que creo que es mejor que dejes eso por la paz. Por ahora no es prudente que armes un escándalo. En cuanto la obra pase, las cosas pueden ser diferentes.

\- No puedo dejar pasar más tiempo. Candy va a venir a Broadway.

Karen arqueó ligeramente los labios.

\- Candy…otra vez ella. No es que me desagrade pero es…una chica insignificante.

Terry no soportó más y le dio una bofetada a Karen.

\- Me haces enfurecer y olvidar que soy un caballero inglés- dijo él.

Pero Stratsford llegó hasta ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Terry, burlonamente, respondió.

\- Sólo es un pleito sin importancia, señor. Una riña entre "novios".

Pero Stratsford movió la cabeza.

\- Lo vi todo. ¿Cómo pudiste golpear a Karen?

Terry guardó silencio. ¿Para qué dar explicaciones?

Stratsford comentó.

\- Discúlpate con Karen. Y que no se repita, o de lo contrario, tendré que prescindir de ti en la obra, Terry.

Para el hijo del duque de Grandchester, eso era demasiado.

\- Discúlpame, Karen. Pero Candy es sagrada para mí. Ni tú ni nadie puede ofenderla sin que yo replique.

Se marchó al camerino a probar su vestuario. Pero Karen no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Terry sólo esperaba el momento de volver a ver a Candy. Releyó el telegrama que su padre le enviara. ¿Qué haría si tuviera al duque frente a él? Lo enfrentaría sin dudar. Y para entonces, tendría a Candy a su lado y quizás podría arreglar un matrimonio rápido con Candy a fin de evitar la separación que su padre proponía.

Sí…haría a Candy su esposa sin dudar, y su padre ya no dudaría más. No permitirían que lo separara.

Bajó las escaleras para empezar un día repleto de ensayos y algunas entrevistas, cuando vio frente a sus ojos a alguien que no esperaba pero que le dio gusto encontrar.

\- ¿Albert?- preguntó.

\- Terry…

Se abrazaron fuertemente. Terry lo invitó a pasar.

\- Apenas puedo creer que estés aquí- comentó.- Además, ahora que ya sé quién eres, no sé cómo llamarte.

\- Como siempre, Terry, siempre seré sólo Albert para ti. Y siempre seremos amigos, si tú quieres.

Terry asintió.

\- Sí, amigos por siempre. Tú eres el único amigo verdadero que he tenido. Gracias a ti retomé mi carrera.

\- Lo sé y me alegro por ti. Vine, adelantándome, para verte y asegurarme que te estuvieras preparando bien para tu obra. Y me siento feliz de ver que así es.

Terry respondió.

\- Estoy bien, a punto de ir al ensayo. ¿Quieres venir?

\- Tengo que ver a otras personas, me quedaré aquí. Quizás podamos dar una vuelta después de la obra.

\- Como quieras. Estoy a tus órdenes. ¿Quieres té?

\- Por supuesto- dijo Albert.- Gracias.

Mientras Terry preparaba el té, conversaban.

\- ¿Aquí vives solo?

\- Así es, aunque la limpieza no la hago yo. Pero es muy cómodo el lugar.

\- Departamento de soltero…

\- Quizás por poco tiempo…

Albert pensó que se trataba tal vez de lo de Karen Klays.

\- Creo que comprendo.

Pero Terry lo sacó de dudas.

\- Creo que no comprendes…Albert…¿ella no te ha dicho nada?

\- ¿Nada sobre qué?

Terry le mostró la carta.

\- Albert…Candy vendrá a Broadway a verme. Respondió una carta que le hice llegar, aunque no tenía pensado enviarla pero…sí quería que la leyera. Y ahora, soy muy feliz…

Albert leyó la carta. Su rostro se tornó triste.

Terry preguntó.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Terry…en otro caso no te lo habría pedido. Pero esta vez es diferente…

\- Habla, por favor, Albert.

\- Terry…olvídate de Candy.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque…yo estoy enamorado de ella…

Aquella frase se descargó en la espalda de Terry como un balde de agua helada.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De que la amo…llevamos tanto tiempo conviviendo…quizás antes no me decidí porque ella era más joven y yo soy su tutor. Pero ahora ha crecido y es más madura. Y sobre todo…la amo mucho. Quiero que te olvide para que pueda conquistarla.

Terry negó.

\- No, Albert, no hagas que te golpeé. Candy me ama y yo a ella y no pienso perderla esta vez.

\- Ya la perdiste y no te has dado cuenta. Candy está confundida porque quizás piensa que si te vuelve a ver, su mundo se moverá, pero tú eres parte del pasado. Estoy seguro que cuando vuelva a tenerte cerca, entenderá que lo de ustedes no se repetirá.

El actor insistió.

\- No creas que todo este tiempo ha sido sólo nostalgia. No he podido vivir sin ella y no podré hacerlo si ella no vuelve. Pero créeme, si ella se decidiera por alguien más, no dudaría en dejarla partir. Aunque estoy seguro de que no es el caso.

\- Entonces…sábete que voy a luchar por ella. Y quiero conquistarla para darle la felicidad que nunca ha tenido.

\- Mi vida es suya. No dudes que voy a reconquistarla. Y aún así, no puedo guardarte rencor por lo que me has dicho.

Ambos amigo e veían ahora enfrentados por el amor de la misma mujer. Sólo ella tendría la última palabra al respecto.


	21. Capítulo 20

Cap. 20

Albert se quedó pensativo un momento. Suspiro un segundo. Lo dicho por Terry era bastante serio. Él no iba a renunciar a Candy. Quizás él se había ilusiones vanamente, imaginando que Candy podría encontrar en él a un hombre, más que a un hermano o tutor.

Terry miró hacia afuera y continuó hablando.

\- Cuando Susana murió, mi primer pensamiento fue para Candy. Me sentía solo, era verdad, pero con o sin Susana mi realidad era la misma. Sin Candy, no ha habido cambios sustanciales en mi entorno, Albert. Desde que la dejé aquel día en el colegio san Pablo, mi corazón se rompió en pedazos- dijo Terry con lágrimas en los ojos, ocultándolas un poco en la solapa de su saco.

Sus cabellos, fustigados por el viento de Nueva York, se movían, mientras Albert lo miraba. Sí, era el mismo. Terry era el mismo muchacho tierno que había defendido a Candy en el colegio san Pablo y en quien, él mismo había confiado al marcharse a África. Pero ya conocía la historia entre ellos dos. Y tenía miedo de que Candy volviera a sufrir a su lado. Y más ahora, que Candy y él habían convivido tanto. No podía negarlo pero…le dolía que Candy hubiera respondido esa carta. Al leerla, se dio cuenta que Candy le había dejado a Terry una puerta entreabierta para averiguar si sus sentimientos todavía eran semejantes a los de hacía algún tiempo. Pero Candy todavía estaba por averiguarlo. En ese tránsito, quizás Albert tendría oportunidad de hacer ver a Candy la verdad. Sin embargo, no quería presionarla. No quería que Candy se viera obligada a aceptarlo por una decepción. Quizás era mejor esperar.

\- Lo sé- contestó Albert.- Sé lo mucho que has amado a Candy, y respeto lo que dices. Quizás nunca viste en mí al hombre que pudiera ganar su corazón, y menos cuando perdí la memoria. Perdona que te haya confiado este secreto justo a ti, a quien siempre consideré un amigo. Supongo que ahora, quizás las cosas cambien entre nosotros- dijo en tono sincero y un poco doliente.

Pero Terry colocó su mano en la espalda de Albert y le dijo.

\- Por mi parte nada ha cambiado, si tú quieres que sigamos siendo amigos. Sé que será difícil, porque ahora tú tienes interés en ella. Pero créeme…si ella se decidiera por ti…yo me quitaría del camino definitivamente, puesto que estoy seguro que eres el único hombre que sería capaz de hacerla feliz. De hecho, cuando la perdí, siempre creí que tú la merecías más que yo. Sin embargo, siempre la he amado y no puedo vivir sin ella. No me pidas que la olvide, porque eso no va a suceder. No me pidas que renuncie a ella, porque eso jamás va a pasar.

Albert lo miró un segundo y preguntó.

\- Dime, Terry…¿qué hay entre Karen Klays y tú?

Terry negó.

\- Te enteraste.

Albert insistió.

\- Tienes que decirme qué sucede. Si no quieres que te pida que renuncies a ella, quiero que me lo hagas saber.

\- Está bien.

Entonces Terry le contó a Albert todo lo que había sucedido con Karen.

Arthur se encontraba con su hermana en la clínica, cuando ella le preguntó.

\- ¿Estás preocupado por Candy?

\- Bastante- respondió Arthur.- De buena gana, iba hasta Chicago para verla, pero voy a aprovechar la obra. Lo que me extraña es que no haya dado señales de vida respecto a la carta que le envié.

Kelly le reveló a su hermano.

\- Quiero que sepas algo que he hecho- dijo Kelly.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Es sobre Candy. Envié un mensaje al doctor Leonard. Él le concederá a Candy un permiso especial para que pueda venir a Nueva York.

Arthur dijo sorprendido:

\- ¿Eso hiciste, Kelly?

\- Sí, lo hice porque quería ayudar. Pero prométeme algo, Arthur.

El joven aceptó.

\- Lo que sea. Lo cumpliré.

\- Prométeme, Arthur, que si Candy no te acepta, nunca más volverás a insistir.

Arthur dudó. Pero entonces, Kelly le hizo ver que de no hacerlo, estaría demostrando ser intransigente.

\- Te lo prometo, Kelly- respondió Arthur- que tomaré en cuenta tu consejo.

Kelly confiaba en la sensatez de su hermano y también confiaba en la prudencia de Candy.

Terry se dedicó a ensayar:

"¡Todo conspira contra mí para hacerme desistir de la venganza! ¿Para qué

sirve un hombre si lo que hace durante la vida es comer y dormir como un animal?

Dios _no _nos dio este gran poder de raciocinio, que nos permite predecir lo por venir

y recordar lo pasado, esta capacidad mental que nos asemeja a los dioses, para que

se pudra dentro de nosotros por falta de uso. Y, sin embargo, ya sea por desidia, ya

sea por algún escrúpulo cobarde que me acomete al pensar demasiado

explícitamente en la posibilidad de la muerte, sigo sin llevar a cabo mi venganza.

Motivos me sobran, y también deseos, fuerzas y ocasiones de hacerlo. Modelos

tengo que me animan a actuar, como el del joven príncipe Fortinbrás, que a la

cabeza de su gran y poderoso ejército podría ser herido mortalmente en cualquier

momento. Pero su espíritu, animado por divinas ambiciones, se _burla _de una muerte

que no puede concebir. Realmente, algunos hombres alcanzan la grandeza sin

causas poderosas, sólo por un punto de honra. Entonces, ¿cómo yo, que tengo un

padre asesinado y una madre prostituida, con las pertubaciones y fuertes emociones

que asedian mi mente, sigo sin _actuar_? Especialmente cuando, para vergüenza mía,

veo a tantos hombres que, motivados por sueños de alcanzar fama, se atreven a

mirar a la muerte cara a cara por conquistar un trozo de terreno que no será

suficiente para enterrar a sus camaradas. La hora de la sangre ha de llegar, o yo no

valgo nada."

Karen aplaudió sonoramente.

Terry movió la capa de su traje y trató de no mirarla. Luego, sacó fuerzas y se burló con ironía:

\- Guarda los aplausos para el día del estreno, Karen.

\- No podré. Estaré tras bambalinas y entonces no lo haré- contestó Karen.

\- Qué lastima. Pero no esperes que agradezca tus aplausos.

\- Tal vez después tengas que usarlos hacia mí cuando la obra termine. Será apoteósico el final de Hamlet, cayendo cuan largo es.

\- El de Ofelia no será mejor. Recuerda que primero enloquece y luego se suicida.

Karen se cruzó de brazos.

\- Muy inteligente tu comentario. Pero no harás mofa de mi personaje a costillas del tuyo.

Terry negó.

\- ¿Por qué te empeñas en ser tan odiosa, Karen? Eres una chica linda, capaz de tener a tu lado a cualquier hombre. ¿Por qué tratas de ser siempre tan orgullosa y engreída?

\- ¿Engreída, has dicho? ¿Acaso valgo menos de lo que parece?

\- Ese es tu problema, Karen. Te crees más de lo que eres y eso te resta mérito.

\- Eso podría cambiar, si tú quisieras.

Terry negó.

\- No, Karen. Lo siento pero…así fueras la última mujer, no me fijaría en ti. Ve a molestar mejor a Roger Dickson, ese bueno para nada que también se cree lo máximo, tal vez puedan hacer una competencia para averiguar quién es el más creído de los dos.- soltó sonriente bajo su cabellera que le cubría la mirada.

Karen guardó silencio y se marchó. Ya se encargaría de hacer algo al respecto.

Candy releía una breve carta que le había enviado Albert.

\- ¡Qué coraje! ¿Por qué Albert no me avisó que se iría primero? Aunque creo que es mejor que lo haya hecho. Así podré aprovechar el pasaje de Terry…

En eso pensaba cuando distinguió una silueta no muy alta, de complexión moderada y cabellera corta que quedaba disimulada detrás de un árbol.

Se acercó para mirar.

\- ¿Patty?- preguntó la enfermera.

\- Candy- respondió Patty- qué bueno que me encontraste. No quise molestarte pero quería verte. Perdona por haberme ido antes de Lakewood.

\- Te entiendo. El recuerdo de Stear no te permitía permanecer mucho tiempo ahí.

\- Es verdad. Y pensé que lo mejor era irme. No quería tampoco que todos recordaban a Stear más aún, por estar yo presente.

\- No digas eso, Patty. Yo recuerdo también a Anthony aunque no haya otra cosa que me lo recuerde, porque él está vivo en su rosal y en cada rincón de la casa.

Patty comentó:

\- ¿Irás a Broadway, verdad?

\- Si, Patty pero no iré con Albert. Iré por invitación expresa de Terry.

Patty se emocionó.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué alegría, Candy!

\- Sí, Patty, en realidad es una gran alegría.

\- Y realmente lo será, puesto que yo también iré. Archie consiguió boletos para Annie y para mí también.

\- ¡Qué bien!- comentó Candy- estaremos todos ahí. Será realmente un suceso. Estoy tan emocionada de volver a ver a Terry. Me escribió una carta, ¿sabes? En ella me dice que todavía me ama…y yo…yo no sé qué pensar.

Patty le tomó las manos.

\- Quizás la vida está enviándoles una segunda oportunidad, Candy.

\- ¿En verdad lo crees? Es que…tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar otra cosa.

\- No seas pesimista, Candy- sugirió su amiga.- No sabrás qué sucederá si no aguardas hasta que lo veas. Así podrás sentirte totalmente segura de que nada los separará esta vez. Y algo me dice que pase lo que pase, ustedes están destinados a estar juntos por siempre.

Candy dudó.

\- Destinados…el destino nos ha jugado malas pasadas a los dos, Patty. Quizás el destino algún día se revele totalmente. Pero, mientras eso pasa, no voy a dejar de lado la oportunidad de encontrarme con él y de tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Así se habla, Candy. Ahora, ven conmigo, vamos a comprar cosas para el viaje.

\- Estoy de servicio aún, Patty. Pero mañana es mi día de descanso.

\- Está bien. ¿Cuándo saldrás?

\- En tres días, Patty. En tres días iré camino a Broadway…esta vez para ver a Terry y quizás ahora…podré quedarme con él como siempre quise…

Al día siguiente, Terry se levantó temprano. Había enviado un telegrama urgente a Eleonor Baker.

Se reunió con ella en el centro de Manhattan.

Ahí, tomaban café mientras charlaban.

\- ¿Eso te dijo?- preguntó Eleonor.

Terry asintió.

\- Así es. Albert también está enamorado de Candy.

\- Según me contaste, él era tu amigo.

\- Lo sigue siendo. La situación con Candy no cambia nada. Él siempre será mi amigo, por encima de todo.

\- Eso quiere decir que…

\- Eso no quiere decir nada, mamá. Albert es mi amigo pero yo amo a Candy y no voy a renunciar a ella, porque sé que me ama y ella también quiere volver a mi lado. Y por eso te llamé…

\- Pensé que se trataría algo referente a tu padre. Quizás pedirle que no viniera.

\- Por supuesto que no- dijo Terry- si hicieras eso, él inmediatamente vendría aquí sin miramientos. Pero él no sabe que yo ya no soy un jovencito rebelde y sin experiencia. Soy un hombre capaz de defender lo que es mío. Y Candy lo es. La vida me está devolviendo la oportunidad de regresar con ella y no pienso desaprovecharla.

\- Entonces…¿de qué se trata?- insistió Eleonor.

\- Se trata de que…me ayudes para preparar una boda relámpago.

\- Ya veo pero…¿no deberías primero consultarlo con Candy?

\- Es verdad, pero estoy seguro de que accederá. Sólo quiero que me ayudes para tener todo listo, para que, cuando ella vuelva, podamos casarnos inmediatamente.

\- Es difícil de conseguirlo- observó Eleonor. – Sobre todo porque, legalmente, Candy es hija adoptiva de los Andley. Se debe a ellos y no puede tomar una decisión si no consulta antes a Albert. Y según me contaste, si Albert se entera de que Candy se casa contigo, quizás no dé su autorización.

\- No lo creo. Albert me dijo que si Candy está de acuerdo, él mismo no interferiría. Y por lo que lo conozco, sé que no lo hará.

\- Quizás, Terry, el hombre que tú conociste antes, ya no sea el mismo de ahora.

Terry se quedó pensando. Su madre podía tener razón en ese comentario.

Albert hizo visitas a algunas personas y luego marchó al Waldof Astoria, donde se encontraba hospedado.

La habitación le pareció tan grande. Los años habían pasado, dejándole la amarga experiencia de la soledad y de la incomprensión. Siempre había hecho lo que había querido. Siempre había sido un rebelde para la familia, sin asumir definitivamente las responsabilidades de ser la cabeza de los Andley. Pero ahora, era distinto. Su rebeldía se iba disipando y su corazón le iba gritando que era necesario sentar cabeza. Y había pensado en Candy. La quería mucho desde que la conoció. Le pareció tan simpática cuando, desde niños, la había conocido llorando, en aquella colina:

" -Hola…-dijo tímidamente aquel chiquillo que tocaba la gaita.

La chiquilla pecosa estaba llorando por causa de la despedida de su mejor amiga. Luego se incorporó y se secó el llanto y miró a aquel extraño niño que se vestía de una forma muy rara y cargaba consigo una bolsa a la que le soplaba y emitía un sonido muy peculiar.

\- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Candy.

\- ¿Quién crees que soy?- insistió el jovencito.

\- ¿Eres…del espacio?- preguntó a su vez la pecosilla.

\- ¿Del espacio?- rió el chico.

\- Es que eres raro, sino dime: ¿por qué usas faldas?

\- Esto no es falda- dijo el chico- es un "kilt" y es el traje de los escoceses y ésta es una gaita…un instrumento musical…

El muchacho comenzó a tocar la gaita. Candy comenzó a reír:

\- Se escucha como caracoles arrastrándose…

El jovencito rió a su vez y dijo antes de irse:

\- "Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras…"

Albert llevaba grabado aquel recuerdo en su interior.

\- Mi pequeña pecosa…ojalá pudiera ganar tu corazón…lucharé de ser posible contra el destino, si es que yo no estoy en él…

Londres

Bárbara se probaba el vestido que su padre le había ordenado mandar a confeccionarse con motivo del baile que había organizado.

Ella bien sabía el plan que había urdido junto con su hermano adoptivo, Arturo, y esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Mientras terminaba de cambiarse, alguien tocó a la puerta.

Su asombro fue mayúsculo.

\- ¡Lowell! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lowell se acercó y le dijo:

\- ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo.

Bárbara asintió.

\- Trata de ser breve.

Lowell se acercó más y la tomó por la cintura, de espaldas a él.

\- Bárbara…dime que…ya no me amas como decías…

Bárbara entornó un poco lo ojos y apartó las manos de Lowell.

\- ¿A qué viene tu pregunta? No debe importarte ya lo que yo diga. Tú estás al lado de Lisa. Vas a casarte con ella y tú y yo nos dijimos las últimas palabras.

\- Yo apenas podía balbucir algo, Bárbara. Estaba ebrio y Lisa llegó a buscarme. Pero no me dejó decirte todo lo que quería que supieras. No he tenido paz desde que te perdí…

\- Y por eso te has paseado con Lisa por todo Londres como una feliz pareja.

\- Entiéndeme, era parte de todo lo que quería demostrar. Dime…¿te casarás con el hijo del duque de Grandchester?

\- No lo sé- dudó Bárbara, o al menos, trató de aparentarlo.- ¿Tú lo conoces?

\- Sí, lo vi una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo. Y debo decirte algo de él.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Terruce es voluntarioso, rebelde, obstinado, incontrolable. Una verdadera ficha. Se dice que es actor y que es hijo de una actriz también de Broadway. Es una escándalo para su familia. Seguro el duque de Grandchester sólo quiere que su hijo siente cabeza de una vez por todas, pero eso no te hará feliz. Terruce Grandchester sólo te hará sufrir.

\- ¿Me lo dices por experiencia propia? Ya mucho me has hecho sufrir tú, Lowell. Ya no pienso escuchar tus intrigas. Tu indecisión y tu forma tan pusilánime de ser me decepcionaron, al igual que tu veleidad. Tú no sabes querer a nadie, Lowell- soltó al fin Bárbara.- Será mejor que te vayas. Tú tampoco me haces feliz- repuso la muchacha.- Vete de una vez antes de que ordene que te saquen de aquí.

Lowell se apartó.

\- Sólo recuerda mis palabras. No encontrarás la felicidad en ese hombre…y quizás en ningún otro porque tú sabes que todavía me amas.

El hombre se marchó. Bárbara comenzó a llorar mientras miraba el cuadro de su príncipe.

\- Por favor…ven a mí ya, príncipe…sé que estás en alguna parte. Ojalá pudiera encontrarte en América...algo me dice que ahí será donde podré reunirme contigo.


	22. Capítulo 21

Cap. 21

El día de descanso de Candy llegó. Y en la mañana, fue precisamente Patty a buscarla al hospital.

\- ¿Estás lista?- preguntó Patty.

\- Sí, aunque nerviosa.

Patty sonrió.

\- Me lo imagino, Candy. Pero recuerda que detrás de la angustia te espera la tranquilidad de saber que estarás junto a Terry, quizás definitivamente.

Candy suspiró hondamente.

\- Tienes razón, Patty…me siento tan feliz, que apenas puedo creerlo. Pero, ¿sabes? No he tenido valor para contárselo a Albert. Y no entiendo por qué. Yo nunca le había ocultado nada. ¿Por qué ahora no se lo dije?

\- Quizás porque tuviste miedo.

\- Pero…¿miedo a qué?

Patty miró a Candy y luego confesó.

\- No te lo había querido decir pero…creo que es el momento. Candy…tú tuviste miedo de lastimar a Albert, porque en el fondo intuyes que…él está enamorado de ti.

Candy se quedó estupefacta. Todo un mundo cayó sobre ella. Unas mil atmósferas de presión se desplomaron sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo? No puede ser…yo…-balbuceó, notando que Patty quizás tenía razón.

\- Sabes que es verdad, Candy. No querías notarlo, pero Annie y yo sí lo hicimos. Albert está enamorado de ti. Y quizás tenga pensado, no lo sé…formalizar contigo.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

\- No puede ser…Albert no, Patty. Es demasiado para que pueda creerlo.

\- Será mejor que lo creas. Sé que será para ti algo difícil. Que quizás no puedas verlo como antes. Pero tenías que saberlo. Lamento tener que ser yo quien te lo hiciera ver. Ahora entenderás por qué no se lo dijiste a tiempo. Y seguramente no se lo dirás, ¿cierto?

\- Tienes razón. No se lo diré, porque considero ahora más que nunca que no sería prudente. Pero quiero reconocer por mí misma si lo que dices es totalmente cierto. No lo pongo en duda, pero tampoco puedo aseverarlo porque no tengo pruebas. Pero te aseguro que voy a enterarme del todo.

\- Espero que Albert no vaya a salir lastimado.

Candy comentó al respecto:

\- Procuraré que no sea así. No me gustaría hacerle daño a Albert, sólo porque concibió un sentimiento hacia mí en el que yo no puedo corresponderle del todo.

\- ¿Del todo, Candy?

La enfermera pensó un segundo. ¿Acaso nunca había albergado en su interior ni una posibilidad de que fuera Albert el verdadero amor de su vida? Era una dura pregunta a la cual responderse.

Eleonor charlaba con su hijo.

\- Entonces…¿qué propones que hagamos?

\- Por favor, antes que nada, no le digas nada a mi padre- sugirió Terry.

\- Eso es tanto como mentirle, Terry.

\- Lo sé- dijo el muchacho- pero no podemos hacer otra cosa- Mi padre no puede pensar con claridad cuando se le dicen las verdades a la cara. Si le decimos que me voy a casar con Candy, inmediatamente pondría el grito en el cielo y es capaz de tratar de quitar a Candy del camino. No, mamá. Sólo empeoraríamos las cosas.

\- Te escucho, entonces.

Terry suspiró un segundo, como para tomar aliento y continuó:

\- Antes que todo…quiero darte las gracias porque últimamente te has convertido en mi cómplice. Nunca creí en verdad contar contigo incondicionalmente como ahora. Eres mi apoyo y te aseguro que, en la medida de mis posibilidades, te pagaré con creces el bien que me haces. Mejor dicho, que nos harás a Candy y a mí.

Eleonor movió la cabeza.

\- No digas eso, Terry. Soy tu madre y es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de haberte lastimado como lo hice.

\- Eso es parte del pasado de ambos. Ahora, vamos a luchar para conseguir la felicidad.

Eleonor bajó los ojos.

\- La mía ya terminó. Tu padre tiene su vida hecha y yo no pinto en su camino.

Terry levantó el rostro de su madre levemente con la mano.

\- Tranquila, Eleonor, que Terruce Grandchester también sabe secretos valiosos. Y quizás un día, el corazón duro de Richard Grandchester logre ablandarse y volver a los brazos de la hermosa actriz Eleonor Baker, la mujer de su vida.

Terry abrazó a su madre. Aquellas palabras parecían significar un halo de esperanza para ella.

\- Bueno, entonces, en conclusión, ¿qué quieres que haga?

\- Que vayas buscando el mejor vestido de novia que encuentres. No voy a escatimar en Candy. Ella se merece casarse con el vestido más lindo que se pueda hallar.

\- Eso haré. Pero lo reservaré hasta que ella vuelva. Es de mala suerte ver el vestido antes de la boda.

Terry había pensado siempre que esa era una vil superstición.

Entre tanto, Arthur se dedicó a preparar lugar para Candy en la casa de los Kelly. Estaba sumamente emocionado. Ya quería ver a la enfermera y asegurarse de que estuviera bien instalada.

Tenía los boletos para la obra. Sólo le faltaba ir a recogerla. Pero…¿cómo saberlo si no había averiguado cuándo saldría?

Así que fue a preguntarle a su hermana al respecto.

\- Kelly…¿cuándo le dieron permiso a Candy para venir a Nueva York?

\- La próxima semana, Arthur. ¿Por qué?

\- Sólo quería saber para ir a recogerla.

Kelly asintió. En seguida, llegó Terry cubierto.

\- Perdón…¿lo conozco?- preguntó Kelly.

Terry se quitó las gafas y la bufanda.

\- Soy yo, doctora, no se asuste.

Arthur se alegró.

\- Qué susto que nos dio, Terry. Pero nos alegra verlo por aquí.

\- Me cubro- siguió Terry- para que no me molesten los periodistas.

\- Es verdad. Se habla de usted en todos los periódicos. Pero yo no creo lo que dicen. Me parecen exageraciones o mentiras, en la mayoría de los casos.

\- Eres un hombre sensato, Arthur- comentó Terry.

\- ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?- preguntó la doctora Kelly.

\- Tenía que huir un poco del barullo del teatro. Y para hacerlo, ¿qué mejor oportunidad para visitarlos? Sin embargo, creo que me siento un poco débil últimamente.

\- Debe ser la presión de los nervios por el estreno.

\- Eso, y que viene a Nueva York a verme la mujer que amo.

Kelly asintió.

\- Pero…pensamos que…

\- Lo que dicen los diarios respecto a mi relación con Karen Klays en una mentira que se encargaron de propagar. Pero no crean nada de eso. La mujer que amo está ahora en Chicago y vendrá a verme en estos días. Es la chica más encantadora que jamás hayan conocido.

Arthur comentó.

\- Es linda la forma en que usted se expresa de su novia. Yo, que aún no he podido declararme, podría decirle, sin temor a ser pretencioso, que la que será mi novia es aún más linda.

\- No lo creo- dijo Terry- pero no voy a quitarle la ilusión- bromeó.

Kelly sonrió.

\- No le haga caso, Terry. Así es mi hermano de exagerado. Le prepararé un tónico para ayudarle a sentirse más fuerte.

\- Gracias, doctora- comentó Terry- vaya que si lo voy a necesitar.

Esperaba cuando vio de nuevo aquel sobre en la mesa con las siglas C. W. que apenas alcanzó a distinguir.

Le pareció raro.

\- Y dígame…¿su chica lleva mucho tiempo lejos de aquí?

\- Curiosamente también está en Chicago. Pero no es mi chica. Aún no me corresponde, igual y no creo que lo haga. Soy muy tímido y ella tal vez no me tenga en sus planes.

\- No se desanime, Arthur- sugirió Terry- no piense así o la perderá. Con Candy, yo también tenía miedo de declararme pero al fin lo logré. Pero ahora es distinto…la vida nos ha llevado por caminos diferentes y quizás esta vez, sí podamos ser felices.

Arthur se detuvo. Le pareció escuchar el nombre de Candy.

Pero cambiaron de tema, de suerte que ya no dijeron una palabra respecto a eso.

Kelly le entregó a Terry el tónico y le dijo:

\- Bébalo por la noche y por favor, no lo mezcle con alcohol ni cigarrillos.

\- Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí- observó Terry, desconcertado.

Todos rieron por la observación. Terry se cubrió con la bufanda y salió de ahí.

Arthur se quedó pensativo. Seguramente su pensamiento lo había traicionado. Eso debía ser. Era ilógico escuchar de labios de Terruce Grandchester el nombre de Candy.

Luego dijo a su hermana.

\- Ya tengo el departamento listo con una habitación para ella. Sólo será cuestión de ir a traerla a la estación. Voy a ver a un amigo mío que acaba de llegar a Nueva York.

\- Bien, Arthur. Cuídate. Nos veremos más tarde.

Arthur salió del consultorio y se dirigió al zoológico.

Ahí ya lo esperaba su amigo, el que le había conseguido el trabajo.

\- ¡Albert!- saludó sonoramente Arthur.

Albert se volvió hacia él y le dio un abrazo.

\- Arthur, amigo mío. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

\- No había podido agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí. Me alegra tanto que hayas decidido venir a Nueva York.

\- He venido para arreglar un asunto…aunque creo que eso ya está resuelto. Pero me quedaré en Nueva York una semana hasta que todo quede en orden. ¿Cómo te tratan en este lugar?

\- Bastante bien. La paga es muy buen y el ambiente también lo es. Creo que no podía haber encontrado mejor sitio.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti, Arthur. Vamos, salgamos de aquí, vamos a tomar algo, ¿quieres?

\- Por supuesto- respondió el veterinario.

El señor Stratsford notó que Karen estaba algo intranquila. Entonces le dijo:

\- No me gusta intervenir en tu vida personal, Karen, ni en la de ninguno de los actores de mi compañía pero…te noto algo extraña. Supongo que discutiste con Terry de nueva cuenta.

\- Es verdad, pero…nada sin importancia- señaló Karen, sin explicar la verdad.

Sin embargo, Stratsford no estaba muy convencido.

\- Karen, como te dije, no me gusta meterme en sus asuntos pero…curiosamente desde que anunciaron su relación, Terry está más cortante y serio contigo de lo normal. Además, denota molestia cuando se relaciona contigo.

\- Lo que sucede es que Terry tiene un temperamento agresivo.

\- Pero…¿no se supone que lo amas?- preguntó Stratsford.

\- Así es, pero no soporto parte de su carácter.

Stratsford estaba extrañado.

\- Te sugiero por el bien de la compañía que arregles tus problemas personales con Terry. Creo que será lo mejor para ambos también. Además, eso podría afectar el desempeño de los dos en la obra y no quiero fracasos, Karen. Entiéndelo.

\- Sí, señor- dijo Strastford.

Entonces Karen pensó en dejar que las cosas tomaran otro curso. Y dijo entonces para sí:

\- No voy a cometer el mismo error de Susana de interferir en la vida de Terry más de la cuenta. Ya podrá él mismo convencerse de que no tiene mejor opción que yo. Además, pronto, toda la prensa y el público se darán cuenta de "lo enamorados que estamos el uno del otro"- sonrió.

En tanto, Candy y Patty recorrieron las tiendas comprando y revisando cosas para el viaje.

\- No quiero gastarme todo lo que me paguen esta semana, Patty. Tengo que ahorrar.

\- Lo sé, Candy. No voy a dejar que pagues todo lo que compres. Algunas cosas van por mi cuenta. Además, deberías permitir que Albert pague algo de tus gastos.

\- No, Patty- comentó Candy- eso no. No tocaría un centavo que Albert me diera para satisfacer mis propios gustos. Eso no va conmigo.

\- Tienes razón, Candy. Y dime, ¿cómo está Terry?

\- Por lo que sé, bien, pero debe estar muy preocupado por lo del reestreno de Hamlet. Después de lo que le ocurrió, la responsabilidad es aún mayor.

\- Seguro. Pero se animará mucho cuando te vea. ¿Te escribió?

\- Sí, una carta hermosa. Ya te la mostraré después. Ahora, apenas sé donde tengo la cabeza. Pero tengo que ir primero a ver a la doctora Kelly.

\- Ah, la hermana de aquel muchacho prófugo.

\- Sí, la misma. Pero ahora él ya está libre. Se revisó su caso y ya se dieron cuenta de que no era culpable del todo.

\- Me alegro por él. Qué emoción que Terry te envió el pasaje.

\- Sí, es emocionante. Pero…sólo envió pasaje de ida, como la última vez.

\- Es que…quiere que te quedes con él. Y dime…¿te quedarás?- preguntó Patty con curiosidad.

Candy sonrió un poco, pensando al respecto.

Caminaron juntas un poco más, hasta que Patty se despidió.

\- Me voy, Candy. Tengo que ver a mi abuela Martha en un rato.

\- ¿Cuándo irás a Nueva York, Patty?

\- Me iré con Archie y Annie en un par de días. Nos veremos quizás allá, Candy. Te quiero mucho. Mucha suerte.

\- Gracias, Patty. La voy a necesitar.

En cuanto Patty se marchó, Candy dudó. ¿Qué haría ahora respecto a lo que su amiga le había dicho en relación a los sentimientos de Albert?

iframe width="420" height="315" src=" embed/VSWDnmKYF_0" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen/iframe

Terry trató de concentrarse. Releía el texto de la obra varias veces. Ya lo sabía y sin embargo, pensar en estar en escena trabajando lo ponía un poco nervioso.

Sirvió un poco de tónico aquella noche para antes de dormir.

\- Ni alcohol ni tabaco- pensó- y eso a mis años…

Miró un par de botellas cerradas que le habían quedado desde la última compra. Las observó un momento con odio y las tiró a la basura.

\- Nunca más…nunca más me perderé en el alcohol, Candy. Es una promesa que te hago. Por ti voy a tratar de ser mejor.

Luego volvió a releer la carta de la enfermera. Trató de imaginarla de nuevo ahora, que ya había crecido un poco más.

Recordó la ocasión en que la esperaba para la obra. Faltaba ya tan poco.

\- Sólo unos días más, Candy…y estará aquí, en Broadway, conmigo. Y no volveré a perderte más…y quizás pronto, también en unos días, seas mi esposa. Y ya nadie podrá separarnos nunca- dijo con firmeza, mirando con ojos cristalizados el retrato que de ella le había quedado.

Acarició con la yema de sus dedos su rostro e imaginó que ya la tenía frente a sí y dejó que su pensamiento lo llevara hasta ella:

"- Por fin, Candy…esta noche es de los dos…por fin seremos el uno del otro…

\- Tengo algo de miedo, Terry.

\- No te preocupes…soy tu esposo…y te amo más que a nadie, pecosa…por favor, ten confianza en mí…

\- Tanto tiempo esperamos para esto que ahora que está por suceder, apenas puedo creerlo…

\- Entonces…cierra los ojos…y convéncete de que es verdad…"

Terry echó la cabeza atrás.

\- Es más duro no tenerte de lo que pensaba, Candy. Y luchar contra el amor de Albert por ti…es igual de duro…pero no imposible. Oh, Dios…no te he pedido nada…sólo quiero estar a su lado por fin. Te prometo que si me la devuelves, jamás volveré a quejarme de nada en la vida. Sólo apelo a tu compasión…


	23. Capítulo 22

Cap. 22

Fue muy complicado para Terry conciliar el sueño aquella noche. El estreno estaba tan próximo, la llegada de Candy también y la posibilidad de casarse con ella en cuanto llegara a Nueva York también era algo que parecía inminente.

Sin embargo, el tónico de la doctora Kelly comenzó a hacer efecto.

Al amanecer se levantó más temprano que de costumbre y arregló todo lo que tenía para el día del estreno. Sus ropas estaban listas. Los diálogos, aprendidos. Ahora tenía que poner orden al departamento y preparar todo para recibir a Candy.

\- ¿Será prudente traerla al departamento?- pensó.- No…será mejor que le alquile una habitación de hotel. Un caballero inglés no puede poner a su dama en entredicho. Será mejor que ella se quede por el momento en una habitación de hotel, aunque la traiga a conocer mi departamento.

Bajó y encontró a la señora Grant que acababa de comenzar la limpieza de las demás habitaciones.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo hoy, señora Grant?- preguntó Terry, amablemente.

La señora sonrió y respondió:

\- Más o menos, joven Terry. ¿Usted ya está listo para la noche de su estreno?

\- Un poco nervioso, nadamás. ¿Le podría pedir un favor especial?

\- Dígame.

\- La próxima semana no tendré tiempo para hacer algo en el departamento. Estará todo revuelto. ¿Podría hacer la limpieza un par de días antes del estreno? Hay alguien que vendrá a verme en unos días.

\- No se preocupe, joven Terry. Estará listo para entonces.

\- ¿No me va a preguntar a quién voy a traer?

La señora sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- No se inquiete, joven. No soy curiosa. Generalmente no me pongo a averiguar sobre las personas que vienen a ver a los inquilinos.

\- Es usted muy discreta. Se lo agradezco- sonrió Terry.

Tomó su saco y salió a la calle aunque un poco cubierto, para ir a buscar algunas cosas para su "novia".

\- Sí…yo sigo considerando a Candy mi novia pero…quizás ella no quiera que la llame así. Debo ser prudente para evitar que se moleste conmigo.

Avanzó un rato más y encontró a Albert en una sombrerería.

Entró también y permaneció cerca de una ventana. Albert lo reconoció pero no le dijo nada, hasta después de que el muchacho fue atendido. Terry se marchaba, cuando Albert lo llamó.

\- Terry…¿podemos hablar?

El hijo del duque de Grandchester asintió y marchó con él en su automóvil.

Durante el tiempo que duró el recorrido hacia la casa Andley en Nueva York, ninguno de los dos habló gran cosa.

Al llegar, Albert hizo pasar al muchacho y ya dentro, le ofreció una copa.

\- Ya no bebo, gracias.- señaló Terry.

Albert asintió y dijo:

\- Supongo que es por ella…

\- Supones bien- contestó Terry, secamente.

\- Me alegro por ti, Terry. Sin embargo, me gustaría que lo hicieras no solamente por Candy, sino por ti mismo. No ganas nada perdiéndote en el alcohol.

\- Ya lo he pensado- dijo Terry.- Creo que, a pesar de todo, para un actor como yo, no es bueno tener ese tipo de vicios.

Albert replicó.

\- Ni para un actor, ni para un muchacho como tú. Terry, tienes la vida por delante. Tienes que cuidarte. Si realmente amas a Candy, no debes exponerte más.

Terry apretó los puños y luego soltó:

\- ¡No tienes por qué seguir insistiendo con eso! ¿Todavía no entiendes que amo a Candy más que a mi vida?

\- Eso ya lo sé. Pero, si la amas tanto, debes esforzarte por valorar más tu vida.

\- Eso ya lo estoy haciendo. Así que tu consejo llega un poco tarde, Albert. Ahora dime, ¿para qué me trajiste? ¿Sobre qué querías hablar conmigo?

Albert comenzó.

\- Quiero saber si todavía me consideras tu amigo.

Terry soltó una carcajada irónica, como las que acostumbraba dejar salir cuando trataba de mantener la calma.

\- Por favor, Albert, deja de decir eso o harás que me muera de la risa.

Albert permaneció inmutable. Terry contuvo la risa y dijo aún en tono sarcástico:

\- No te pongas así, hombre. Puedo soportar que me hayas dicho en mi cara que amas a Candy. Y puedo soportar tus sentimientos hacia ella.

\- No hables de eso modo, Terry- sugirió Albert.- Estoy hablando contigo con total sinceridad. No quiero que lo que yo te revelé enfríe la amistad que siempre hubo entre nosotros.

\- Eso fue tiempo pasado- dijo Terry.- El tiempo en el que el muchacho rebelde se dejaba ayudar por alguien mayor para sobrellevar sus peleas o escuchar un consejo de vez en cuando de alguien de más experiencia que él. Pero ese tiempo ya pasó.

\- No digas eso, Terry. Es cierto que lo que te he dicho puede ser motivo de separación entre nosotros pero…yo no quiero que sea así. Tú has sido realmente mi mejor amigo en todo este tiempo.

\- No es verdad- replicó Terry- nunca me dijiste que en realidad eres William Albert Andley, la cabeza de tan noble familia.

\- ¿Habrías sido mi amigo si yo te hubiera dicho semejante cosa?- preguntó el magnate con curiosidad.

\- No lo sé- dijo Terry- pero eso no hubiera importado, como a ti no te interesaban los convencionalismos sociales.

\- ¿Lo ves? Tú también piensas como yo- insistió Albert, esperanzado.

Sin embargo, el rebelde muchacho de ojos azules respondió:

\- Siempre he pensado así. Pero el que era mi amigo era Albert, el despreocupado. El magnate de los Andley no tiene nada que ver conmigo. O mejor dicho, sí, tenemos algo en común: el amor por Candy.

\- Terry, deja atrás tus ironías. Escúchame. Quiero que todas las diferencias entre nosotros desaparezcan y me sigas considerando tu amigo. Pase lo que pase, yo jamás podría guardarte rencor. Si Candy se decide por ti definitivamente, ya te dije que me haré a un lado y no interferiré entre ustedes.

Terry miró a Albert. El hombre sonaba totalmente sincero.

Entonces, el actor extendió su mano y pidió la de Albert.

\- Lo siento, amigo mío. Tú has sido honesto conmigo y yo sólo he pensado en Candy y en mí. Tu amistad siempre ha sido para mí algo muy valioso. Tú fuiste en los momentos difíciles como un padre, más que mi propio padre.

Albert añadió:

\- Yo no quiero que nos perdamos el respeto sólo por eso. Inconscientemente hay una pugna entre nosotros por ella. Pero yo la respeto tanto como a ti y el que ella no me mire más que como un hermano es algo que no me extrañaría. Podría vivir el resto de mi vida con eso.

Terry explicó.

\- Lamento que estemos en esta situación. Si ella se decidiera por ti, también yo debía aceptarlo. Pero mi naturaleza es distinta a la tuya. Nadie me ha tratado con amor y yo no podría vivir sin el de ella. Quizás es una manera muy egoísta de ver la vida pero…creo que ya no encuentro otra forma de lograrlo.

Albert le pidió.

\- Sé que es duro para ti, Terry. Sin embargo, por ella, aunque la vida te negara de nueva cuenta su amor, tú debes aprender a vivir libre, libre como siempre quisiste, independientemente de que ella esté o no a tu lado. La vida te mostrará el camino. Y si tu destino es estar al lado de Candy, entonces lucha por hacerla feliz. Busca su felicidad por encima de la tuya.

\- Gracias por tu consejo- completó Terry.- Créeme que no lo voy a descartar. Ya en una ocasión cometí un gran error. Esta vez no volveré a hacerlo.

Albert ofreció a Terry algo de comer y luego abandonó la casa Andley de Nueva York, un tanto preocupado.

\- ¿Tendrá idea Candy de los sentimientos de Albert hacia ella?- se preguntó un poco desconcertado.

En tanto, Candy despertaba ya en el hospital y el doctor Leonard la mandó llamar.

\- Buenos días, doctor- dijo ella.- ¿Me llamaba?

\- Sí, señorita White. Aquí está el permiso que expedí para su ausencia y una carta para la doctora Kelly. Quiero que espere la respuesta de la doctora, independientemente de si es o no afirmativa. Sólo quiero que la ponga por escrito y vuelva con ella, en cuanto se desocupe del asunto que la lleva a Nueva York. No importa el tiempo que se tarde.

\- Pero, doctor- dijo Candy- acabo de tener vacaciones.

\- Sé que no se dilatará. Tengo la impresión. Y si lo hace, debe avisarme. Su permiso es por una semana.

Candy pensó. ¿Y si Terry le pedía que se quedara con él? Tendría que hacérselo entender al doctor o viceversa. Terry debía comprender que debía volver a su trabajo y que podría verla cuando él quisiera.

\- No se preocupe, doctor. Cualquier situación fuera de lo normal, se la haré saber inmediatamente.

\- Se lo agradezco, señorita White. Ahora puede retirarse y dar indicaciones a la enfermera que la suplirá con sus pacientes mientras usted se encuentre ausente.

\- Gracias, doctor. Con su permiso.

Candy salió del hospital más tranquila. Sin embargo, una noticia en uno de los diarios la puso un poco en sobresalto.

\- Dice aquí que la paz aún no se ha pactado. Y lo peor: una revolución ha estallado en Rusia…

Eso implicaba un conflicto mucho mayor. Quizás algunas partes de Europa del Este apoyaban la Revolución Rusa y eso podría extenderse por el resto de Europa.

Tuvo mucho miedo. Pero trató de estar tranquila por sus pacientes, que la necesitaba mucho.

Y mientras pensaba, vino a su mente el recuerdo de cuando conoció a Terry en el Mauritania:

" Había bebido un poco más de lo normal. Pero se sentía muy contenta.

Pero como no estaba acostumbrada a beber, sintió un fuerte mareo que la zarandeaba y la mecía al ritmo del movimiento del barco.

\- Vaya…este mareo no me deja- pensó.

El hipo la hacía sobresaltarse y se acercó a la baranda. Había niebla. Uno de los listones de su vestido se soltó y quiso ir tras él pero no atinaba a detenerse. El lienzo voló un poco más lejos, cuando distinguió una silueta viril, cuya espalda le parecía tan semejante a la de Anthony.

Se acercó un poco más en cuanto pudo y notó que aquel muchacho, a quien pertenecía la silueta, estaba llorando.

Se conmovió profundamente. Tenía los ojos azules y con el reflejo de las lágrimas, el azul se tornaba más brillante.

Cuando se apartaba, el chico dijo:

\- ¿Hay alguien allí?

Ella, apenada, se volvió.

\- Perdóname, no quise molestarte. Es que…pensé que estabas triste…

El chico rompió a reír y dijo:

\- Te equivocas, no estaba: estoy muy triste- señaló.

Entonces, cambió de forma de hablar.

\- Vaya, vaya…¿nadie te ha dicho que se notan demasiado las pecas?

Candy se enfurruñó.

\- ¿Qué tienen mis pecas?

\- Nada, es sólo que tienes demasiadas.

\- ¿Demasiadas?

\- Sí, casi te cubren toda la cara.

Candy se puso aún más enojada pero respondió.

\- Pues sábete que a mí me gustan mucho mis pecas.

\- Claro, por eso las coleccionas- sonrió Terry burlonamente.

La rubia pecosa se molestó de nuevo y añadió.

\- A mí no me molestan. Es más, estaba pensando coleccionar más.

\- ¿Ah sí?- comentó.

De pronto llegaba George e interrumpía aquella conversación."

\- Terry…¡cómo me hacías rabiar! Pero desde entonces ya me gustabas mucho…

Mientras tanto, Terry también recordaba. Pero no precisamente lo mismo, sino el momento en que perdió a Candy en el colegio San Pablo, y la frialdad con la que su padre lo trató al acercársele para suplicarle que ayudara a Candy:

"Por favor, papá. No lo pido para mí, si eso es lo que piensas. Ayuda a Candy. Intercede por ella con las religiosas.

El duque de Grandchester no se doblegó.

\- Cuando necesitas algo, reconoces que soy tu padre. Mientras tanto, me desobedeces constantemente.

\- Nunca más te volveré a pedir nada, te lo aseguro. Pero ayúdala. Que no salga del colegio.

Su padre se negó rotundamente.

\- Lo siento, Terry, pero no voy a intervenir en un asunto tan enojoso. No pienso hacer nada para ayudar a esa chica. No me parece que sea buena compañía para ti.

Entonces, Terry se marchó.

\- Está bien, padre. No me volverás a ver. Nunca más pediré tu ayuda para nada. Ya sé que no puedo contar contigo.

Terry se sentía triste.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan orgulloso, Richard Grandchester? ¿Cuándo reconocerás que no eres todopoderoso?

El duque de Grandchester se reunía con el conde Gerald aquella mañana.

\- Dígame, ¿tiene noticias de su hijo?

\- Pocas, realmente. La comunicación con él no ha sido muy buena de un tiempo a esta parte. Sin embargo, sé que pronto nos pondremos en contacto.

\- Con mi hija ha pasado algo similar- dijo el conde- no sé por qué se niega con tanta reticencia a reunirse con su hijo.

\- ¿Se niega?

\- No precisamente. Se siente cohibida o algo incómoda, porque ella quería que le pidiera su opinión al respecto. Pero obedecerá mis decisiones. Es una buena chica y es dócil.

\- Eso me alegra. Es la pareja perfecta para mi hijo. Él es un tanto rebelde y trata de evadir las reglas. Pero estar al lado de una hermosa muchacha como su hija, noble y dócil, doblegará su corazón y lo hará sentar cabeza.

\- Sólo le pido algo encarecidamente- pidió el conde Gerald con un dolor escondido.- Que su hijo jamás haga sufrir a mi hija. Si eso pasa…yo me moriría de dolor.

El duque de Grandchester guardó un breve silencio y negó con la cabeza.

\- Le aseguro que yo me encargaré de que mi hijo Terruce jamás haga sufrir a Bárbara, señor conde- puntualizó.

Bárbara ya se preparaba para su salida hacia el convento. O por lo menos eso era lo que le harían creer al conde.

Arturo vio un par de veces más a Bárbara.

\- ¿Ya no ha vuelto Lowell, Barbie?

\- No, Arturo. Creo que ya comprendió que ya no lo puedo ni debo amar. Me lastimó mucho su indiferencia y su falta de carácter.

\- Si vuelve, tienes que avisarnos para que entre Alex y yo le rompamos la cara.

\- No será necesario, Arturo- aseguró Bárbara- yo misma lo pondré en su lugar si es que no comprende.

Arturo preguntó de nueva cuenta.

\- Oye…¿por qué no quieres conocer al hijo del duque de Grandchester? Quizás no es tan malo como piensas.

Bárbara negó.

\- No podría amarlo nunca, Arturo. No es por Lowell, es por alguien que no conozco pero estoy segura que encontraré pronto.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

\- Porque él me está llamando, Arturo.

Albert pensaba. Luchar contra el amor de Terry era una labor titánica.

\- Por un momento, me siento como un intruso- pensaba.- Ya debía yo entender que ella siempre será para él. Pero…tengo miedo de no luchar por ella lo suficiente. No quiero darme por vencido antes de haber hecho mi máximo esfuerzo por conquistarla. Ella no me ve como un hombre…para ella sólo soy un hermano…como un padre. Pero debo hacer lo posible para que me vea de otra forma. Y de alguna manera…también tengo miedo de que…al saber que la quiero, y si no puedo alcanzar su amor, el cariño que nos teníamos desaparezca. Tengo miedo de perderla. Que mi amor sea la causa de que la pierda definitivamente…

Luego miró el periódico. La guerra no había concluido aún. Y la Revolución Rusa sólo tenía el horizonte de sangre.

\- No te vayas a Europa, Candy. No vayas a decidir marcharte al frente…no ahora que me haces tanta falta.

Una semana ha pasado ya. Candy ya casi se dirige a Broadway. Pero antes tendrá que ir al centro de Nueva York para ver a la doctora Kelly.

Terry ya no salía del teatro. La pasaba ensayando y tratando de tener todo en orden.

Karen trataba de pasar más tiempo con él, pero mientras no conseguía nada, se esforzaba por dar las primicias de las mentiras que inventaba respecto a su relación con Terry.

Él estaba cada vez más molesto. Pero su corazón sólo esperaba el momento de recibir a Candy.

Eleonor Baker le avisó que ya estaba todo en orden y que había escogido un hermoso trousseau para Candy.

\- El día que lo uses para mí…seré el hombre más feliz del mundo, pequeña pecosa- pensó.

Un tren llevaba a una pasajera hacia Broadway. Y un hombre joven esperaba en la estación. Quizás aquel encuentro iba a ser totalmente memorable.


	24. Capítulo 23

Cap. 23

Pasaron un buen rato mirándose. Sobre todo Terry, no dejaba de posar sus ojos en ella. La recorría con interés.  
\- Sí…es ella…su mirada es igual de dulce, su sonrisa es hermosa, como ella. Ella está más grande pero ahora es una mujer…  
Candy interrumpió el silencio.  
\- Terry…no has dicho nada desde que salimos de la estación.  
\- Es que…no puedo decir nada…sólo contemplarte, Candy- dijo él, casi temblando.  
Ella tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo. Pero tenía miedo de aquel nuevo encuentro.  
Sin embargo, se atrevió a continuar.  
\- Estás mucho más alto que antes…además, tus ojos…se ven muy tristes.  
Terry bajó la cabeza y segundo y luego la levantó, con mayor entereza.  
\- Perdóname, Candy, no sé por qué mis ojos demuestran eso, pero créeme: estoy muy feliz. Quizás es que te veo y siento que se trata de un sueño.  
\- No lo es, Terry. Es verdad…estoy aquí, como hace tiempo.  
Pero Terry tomó su mano y le dijo tiernamente:  
\- No lo digas de esa manera, Candy. No es lo mismo. Ahora, ya no hay nada que nos separe. Es verdad que pienso que es un sueño, pero ahora estoy seguro que se trata de una hermosa realidad.  
Candy sonrió y Terry añadió.  
\- Antes de que llegaras, pensé que tendría mucho que contarte. Y ahora que estás aquí, no sé por dónde empezar.  
\- Yo tampoco, Terry. Y sin embargo, tengo tantas cosas que saber. Antes que todo, quiero saber si estás bien. Te noto un poco pálido.  
\- Será por los ensayos tan extenuantes y la presión del estreno. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy bien. Fui al doctor y me dio un tónico para reponerme.  
\- Tienes que tomarlo a tus horas. Además, no puedes mezclarlo con alcohol y cigarrillos.  
\- No he vuelto a fumar desde hace tiempo. Además, ya no bebo, Candy.  
Ella estaba feliz. Quería abrazarlo. Terry le dijo en voz baja.  
\- Candy…eres toda una mujer. Ahora hay cosas que sí puedo decirte.  
\- Terry…me haces apenar.  
\- No creas. Es una pequeña broma. Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí, pero sabes que jamás te ofendería, Candy. Y cuéntame, ¿sigues trabajando en el hospital Saint Johanna?  
Le sorprendió un poco a Candy que Terry supiera que estaba de nuevo en el hospital.  
\- ¿Puedo sorprenderme por tu pregunta?  
\- Puedes pero hay explicación. Hace tiempo…fui a buscar a Albert y le pregunté por ti.  
Candy se quedó un poco seria. Terry preguntó:  
\- ¿Hice mal?  
\- No…no hiciste mal. Al contrario, me alegra que hayas vuelto a ver a Albert. Pero…es extraño. Él no me dijo nada.  
Terry guardó silencio. Sabía que quizás la razón eran sus propios sentimientos.  
\- Quizás consideró que no era oportuno. Recuerda que ahora debe preocuparse más por ti porque ya sabes que es tu tutor.  
Candy asintió aunque aún resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de Annie.  
\- Quizás. Y ¿de qué hablaron?  
\- Sólo le pregunté por ti pero…no me atreví a pedirle que me permitiera acercarme a ti porque no estaba bien. Mi vida estaba hecha un desastre.  
\- Lo lamento. Hubiera querido estar ahí cuando lo de…  
Pero Terry la calló.  
\- Ya no digas nada más, Candy- dijo él. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a otro lado? Hay un parque no muy lejos de aquí y es muy tranquilo.  
\- Vamos- dijo ella, permitiendo que Terry llevara su maleta y la ayudara a subir al auto.  
Cuando iban de camino, conversaron un poco más.  
\- Entonces, Flammy se alistó en el ejército.  
\- Así es. Sé que está bien pero sé que no regresará al hospital tan fácilmente.  
\- La guerra…-observó Terry.- Pero no hablemos de eso. Dime, ¿cómo va todo ahora? ¿Dónde vives?  
\- En el hospital. Decidí quedarme ahí por cualquier eventualidad.  
\- Ya veo. Y supongo que tienes mucho trabajo.  
\- No puedo quejarme- dijo ella.- ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues en el mismo departamento?  
\- Sí, Candy. En el mismo lugar. Creo que siempre quise quedarme esperando el momento de volver a verte.  
Candy asintió. Ahora iba a ser más difícil permanecer lejos de él.  
Dieron un par de pasos cerca de un hermoso árbol que le recordaba al "árbol Padre" del Hogar de Pony.

Mientras ella miraba hacia arriba, encontrando a algunas ardillas que corrían nerviosamente, Terry colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la acercó a su pecho. Ella percibió una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. Su interior se estremeció al sentir el calor de aquel hombre al que amaba. Se volvió lentamente para descansar la mirada en aquellos ojos azules que tanto deseaba contemplar de nuevo y embobada, apenas pudo reparar en el momento en que Terry se apoderó de su boca y la besó apasionadamente. Ella misma se sorprendió de su reacción frente los labios del actor.

Se apartó lentamente y suspiró hondamente.  
\- Terry…-musitó.  
\- Ya no puedo vivir sin ti, Candy- dijo dulcemente.- Prométeme que te quedarás conmigo, en cuanto pase el estreno.  
Ella lo miró con mucho amor y añadió:  
\- Te lo prometo. Pero…  
\- No te confundas. Nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras. Quiero que te quedes conmigo pero antes que todo, anhelo que seas mi esposa. Mi madre ha sido mi cómplice y ella nos ayudará.  
Candy lo abrazó y luego insistió.  
\- Pero…algo me dice que tu padre no está muy de acuerdo con ésto.  
\- No…pero no pienso consultarlo. Pensé que no vendría al estreno. Hasta hace poco me confirmó que lo haría. Pero pienso ignorarlo totalmente.  
\- ¿No hay forma de que lleguen a algún acuerdo?  
\- No, Candy. Mi padre jamás me entenderá. Pero ya no soy el mismo chico que podía manipular. Ahora soy un hombre y tendrá que respetar mis decisiones.  
\- Terry…quizás sea muy egoísta pero…no me importa lo que piense tu padre. Estoy dispuesta a luchar incluso contra él con tal de no volver a perderte.  
Terry acarició sus manos y luego le dijo.  
\- Candy…no sé si ya lo sepas.  
\- ¿Qué cosa?  
\- Desde hace un mes, me han relacionado sentimentalmente con Karen Klays.  
Candy se puso un poco seria. Terry se asustó.  
\- Es difícil que no lo hagan. Con eso de que Karen es una muchacha bonita y además, supongo que parte de la compañía apostaba por ello.  
\- ¿No estás molesta?  
\- No tanto porque sé que no es verdad, puesto que tú mismo me lo estás diciendo. Pero me molesta porque yo consideraba que Karen y yo podíamos llegar a ser amigas y por lo que veo, creo que no.  
\- Yo jamás le di motivos, Candy, créeme. Ella se dedicó a vender el rumor a la prensa. Incluso Stratsford lo cree, pero el día del estreno estarás junto a mí y el rumor desaparecerá totalmente.  
Candy lo tomó de las manos y dijo:  
\- Confío en ti lo suficiente, Terry. No puedo ponerme celosa tan sólo por un rumor.  
\- Me alegra que lo entiendas, Candy. Por eso te amo- dijo cargándola en peso y girándola sostenida por la cintura.  
Caminaron un rato más contemplando la vista del lugar. Y al poco rato, la llevó a recorrer algunos lugares de Nueva York.  
Cuando cayó la tarde, volvió a besarla y le dijo tiernamente.  
\- Tras el estreno…te propondré matrimonio…y no te dejaré volver a Chicago.  
Ella se acurrucó un momento en su regazo y luego la acompañó a su hotel.  
\- ¿Esta vez no me llevarás a ver tu departamento?- preguntó Candy.  
\- Claro que no. No esta vez…  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque…si te llevo, podrá traicionarme a mí mismo y no dejarte ir esta noche- dijo casi a su oído.  
Candy se ruborizaba. Se sentía como hacía tiempo, cuando lo conoció en el Colegio San Pablo y un recuerdo volvió a ella inmediatamente:

_" Estaban todos en la capilla. La severidad y la austeridad de la ceremonia echaba de ver la seriedad con la que las religiosas del colegio se comportaban y buscaban de los alumnos. Sólo en las misas los chicos y las chicas se reunían.  
Aquella ocasión, instigada por Elisa, Patty dijo a Candy que debía ir con ropa informal, cuando realmente el uniforme debía ser negro.  
Sin embargo, la hermana Grey no se opuso y permitió que Candy fuera a misa con el uniforme equivocado.  
Se sentía un poco cohibida, pero ya dentro, gracias a que Patty y algunas otras chicas la hicieron sentir en confianza.  
Estaba concentrada escuchando y tratando de concentrarse, cuando alguien irrumpió en la iglesia.  
\- Buenos días, hermana…pensé que estaba vacío.  
\- Terruce Grandchester- dijo la hermana Grey- ¿por qué vienes así? Vienes en estado inconveniente.  
\- No se alarme, hermana. Realmente me gustaría saber lo que estos chicos que se ven tan serios y tan modestos, están pensando verdaderamente.  
\- Será mejor que te vayas, Terruce.  
\- Claro que lo haré. Ah, y supongo que después debo ir a su oficina y el día está salvado, ¿no?  
Luego se dirigió a uno de los muchachos y lo tomó el cuello diciendo:  
\- Y tú…avísame cuando salgan…  
Avanzó un par de pasos y luego dijo a todos:  
\- Feliz plegaria a todos los inocentes…  
Cuando salió fijó su mirada levemente en Candy. Sus ojos centellearon. Ella se cohibió. Su rostro se ruborizó levemente y escondió la cara entre sus manos. Trató de que aquella mirada no la perturbara. Y quiso olvidarla.  
Pero en otra ocasión, mientras Neil y sus amigos la molestaban, distinguió la silueta, cubierta con un abrigo y en las manos, un látigo.  
\- Así que, cuatro chicos americanos molestando a una dama…-comenzó.  
Y repartió golpes a diestra y siniestra.  
Ella le agradeció, cuando de pronto, él le dijo sin tapujos:  
\- Dime, pequeña pecosa…¿quieres acaso declararme tu amor?  
Las palabras de Terry la hirieron pero aquel muchacho se convertiría para ella en alguien inolvidable"._

_Reaccionó. Terry le preguntó:  
\- ¿Paso algo?  
\- No- dijo ella tiernamente.- Sólo recordaba un poco algunas cosas nuestras en el Colegio San Pablo.  
\- Yo no puedo olvidar ningún detalle de esos días, Candy.  
La llevó a su hotel y la dejó ahí instalada diciendo:  
\- Vendré mañana a verte. Prepárate para salir.  
Y un beso suave quedó como prenda de lo que vivirían el día siguiente._

_Mientras tanto, el duque de Grandchester había llegado también a Nueva York.  
Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Eleonor Baker.  
La encontró en un departamento y pidió ser recibido.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Eleonor.  
El duque no pudo negar que Eleonor se veía realmente hermosa.  
\- Sólo vengo a verte. Recibí tu telegrama.  
Eleonor Baker lo hizo pasar.  
Le invitó un té y le preguntó.  
\- ¿Para qué te molestaste en venir a verme?  
Richard Grandchester adoptó otra actitud.  
\- Supongo que por tu telegrama estás ayudando a Terry en las decisiones que toma.  
\- No te equivocas. Pienso apoyar totalmente a mi hijo en lo que a mí me corresponda. Sólo puede contar conmigo.  
\- Yo soy su padre- dijo el duque- y también estoy al pendiente de lo que hace.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por eso pretendes obligarlo a casarse con alguien a quien no conoce y no ama?  
\- Esas son tonterías, Eleonor- dijo el duque- Terry es mi hijo mayor y debe anteponer a sus caprichos el honor de los Grandchester. Si no se casa con quien he decidido, será un verdadero escándalo para el apellido.  
\- Eso es lo único que te importa, Richard- replicó Eleonor- tu distinguido apellido. ¿Ya te olvidaste de que Terry es tu hijo bastardo? Él no es el hijo de tu esposa, la duquesa. ¿Eso no representa para tu sociedad un escándalo?  
El duque se levantó y dijo bruscamente.  
\- No vine para escuchar tus quejas, Eleonor. Ese asunto quedó finiquitado mucho tiempo atrás.  
\- Claro…te olvidaste del amor que decías sentir por mí…  
Las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar de los ojos de Eleonor. Pero la frialdad de la mirada de Richard Grandchester evitó que salieran a flote.  
\- He venido solamente para hacerte ver que no solapes los caprichos de tu hijo. No te conviertas en su cómplice por encima de mis decisiones. Eso no lo ayudará en nada.  
\- Mi hijo sabe bien lo que hace.  
\- Eso quiere decir que sabes que está en mi contra y quizás aún más.  
\- Yo no sé nada respecto a eso. Y si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría.  
Richard trató de levantar la mano pero en su interior revivió ligeramente un recuerdo de su juventud._

_"Volvía de un sobrevuelo de prueba.  
Al regresar a América, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Eleonor. Ella trató de ser discreta. Pero al parecer, al joven Grandchester poco le importaba el qué dirán.  
Cuando la encontró, la llevó a cenar y le preguntó.  
\- Eleonor…¿cómo has estado? Te he extrañado tanto…  
\- Yo tenía miedo de que no regresaras…  
\- Jamás te dejaría. Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, Eleonor.  
Ella dudó.  
\- ¿No te importa que sea una actriz?  
\- Claro que no. Sabes que te amo por encima de todo.  
\- Ojalá siempre pensaras así, Richard. Tu amor es lo más lindo que me ha pasado.  
Luego dudó.  
\- Richard…tengo una noticia que darte.  
\- ¿Cuál es?  
Ella trató de tomar aliento y luego se decidió.  
\- Richard…estoy…esperando un hijo tuyo.  
El duque tomó sus manos y luego la abrazó.  
\- ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Eleonor! Voy a ser padre…y tú eres la mujer más linda del mundo.  
Para ambos aquel momento era especial y único. Quién les habría dicho que con el tiempo, para el duque, la noticia dejaría de haber sido prioridad para él"._

_Eleonor reaccionó y dijo.  
\- Quiero decirte yo también que no pienso dejar de apoyar a Terry, aunque me ponga en contra tuya. Ya no tengo miedo de tu poder, Richard.  
\- Sabes que no te conviene ponerte en mi contra.  
\- No tengo nada que perder. Pronto todos sabrán que Terry es mi hijo, aunque ya lo intuyen. Y él será muy feliz al lado de la mujer que ama, ya lo verás.  
Richard Grandchester salió de ahí dando un portazo.  
Caminó algunos pasos, cuando tomó un periódico y lo leyó.  
\- Ahora ya sé quién me va a ayudar en esto…_

_-_

_Patty conversaba con Annie en el hotel.  
\- ¿Crees que Candy ya haya llegado?  
\- No podría asegurarlo. Pero si ya venía detrás, probablemente sí.  
\- Seguramente ya está con Terry- dijo Patty.  
\- Si es así, me alegro por ella. Candy se merece estar al lado de él definitivamente, después de tanto dolor.  
\- Sin embargo- añadió Patty- sé que hay alguien que saldrá lastimado en todo esto.  
\- Albert…-musitó Annie.  
Patty hizo una pausa.  
\- Annie…ya le advertí a Candy.  
\- ¿Sobre Albert?- preguntó aquélla.  
\- Sí…¿crees que hice mal?  
\- No estoy segura pero…¿cómo lo tomó?  
\- No lo sé- reveló Patty.- Quizás la tomó por sorpresa, quizás no. Por su reacción, me parece que ella también lo intuía pero no quería reconocerlo. Aun así, sé que no le hizo ninguna gracia y lo más probable es que no le corresponda. Está enamorada de Terry y eso creo que jamás va a cambiar.  
\- Con tal de verla feliz, preferiría que estuviera al lado de Albert. Pero…quizás no sería feliz.  
\- Lo mismo pienso yo.  
Annie cambió de tema.  
\- ¿Qué te pareció el doctor Arthur?  
\- Bien, realmente. No puedo decir que mucho porque apenas lo conozco pero…creo que es muy simpático.  
Annie asintió. Podría ser una buen elección si motivaba que su amiga lo frecuentara en su estancia en Nueva York._

_Albert se encontró con Arthur, tras la salida de la estación.  
\- Perdona que me haya retrasado. Iba a esperar a alguien a la estación pero creo que no llegó._

_" Qué curioso- pensó Albert- para estas horas seguramente Candy ya llegó"._

_\- No te preocupes, Arthur- dijo Albert- yo esperaba también a alguien pero sé que llegará sin problemas. Ahora quisiera hablar contigo respecto a lo de la clínica que se va a instalar junto al zoológico. Quiero que seas tú quien entre al negocio y puedas ser socio.  
\- Es algo muy delicado, Albert- dijo el doctor- no tengo el dinero suficiente.  
\- Pero tienes la preparación que se requiere. Sé que cuento con eso y no necesito más de ti.  
\- Gracias por tu confianza. No te voy a defraudar, Albert.  
Éste sonrió.  
Charlaron un rato más. Pero Albert no quitaba de su cabeza que Candy pudiera estar ahora cerca de Terry Grandchester._

_-  
Londres  
\- Apúrate, niña. Debes estar lista para la noche.  
\- No tengo ganas de la reunión, nana. Todavía no es el baile de gala que va a organizar mi padre. El duque de Grandchester está de viaje.  
\- Lo sé, pero esta reunión es importante. Hay muchas amistades de tu padre que vendrán.  
\- Está bien…sólo por eso bajaré.  
Avanzó casi sin querer, cuando reparó en la presencia de Lowell, que aguardaba en el umbral de la escalera.  
Se turbó y luego dijo a la nana.  
\- En un momento bajaré. Yo misma puedo arreglarme.  
La nana bajó aunque un tanto desconcertada.  
Al fin, Bárbara descendió y se encontró con Lowell, frente a frente.  
\- ¿Podemos hablar?  
\- Adelante.  
Cuando llegaron a la terraza, Bárbara le dijo secamente.  
\- ¿Puedo saber a qué viniste? Sabes que tu presencia es non grata en esta casa.  
\- No me importa-dijo Lowell- sólo quería verte, antes de que decidas aceptar al engreído de Terry Grandchester. Además, estoy decidido. Voy a dejar a Lisa.  
\- ¿Estás loco? Será un escándalo para tu familia.  
\- Por supuesto que no. Todos saben que eres una muchacha de buena familia y que saldré ganando.  
\- Pero estás casado con Lisa. No aceptarán lo que haces. Y yo tampoco pienso aceptarte.  
Lowell la acorraló contra una mesa.  
\- No niegues que todavía me amas, Bárbara…que no me has olvidado…no pienso soltarte hasta que hayas reconocido que todavía me amas.  
\- No insistas- dijo Bárbara- será mejor que te apartes…  
\- No lo haré…sólo dilo…"te sigo amando, Lowell".  
Bárbara tomó por sorpresa a aquel hombre tomando en su mano un candelabro y se volvió, golpeando la cabeza de Lowell. Éste sangró profusamente.  
Bárbara salió corriendo. Las lágrimas fueron nerviosas y quemantes. Y el dolor en su alma se agravaba aún más._

_El día siguiente llegó. Antes de ir a ver a Candy, Terry llegó al teatro a ultimar detalles para la noche.  
Karen lo miró con duda. Se notaba radiante y muy seguro.  
\- No me lo digas…Candy ya llegó, ¿cierto?  
\- Así es. No quería decírtelo pero…ya que preguntaste. Es verdad. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?  
\- Tu rostro lo denota. Era fácil adivinarlo.  
\- De hecho por ahora, sólo tú lo sabes. Aunque eres la persona que menos me agrada que lo sepa.  
\- Eso no es muy cortés de tu parte, Terry. Pero lo paso por alto porque…esta noche será memorable.  
\- Yo también lo creo- dijo Terry.- Por cierto…¿encontraste pareja para la recepción? Por razones obvias no seré yo.  
Karen entrecerró los ojos.  
\- ¿Piensas llevar a Candy a la recepción?  
\- No…no pienso…ya lo he decidido. Candy estará conmigo en la recepción en un lugar especial, así que vas a tener que respetar eso. Todo la farsa que has generado en torno a nosotros, terminará esta noche. Así que vete preparando- añadió Terry burlonamente.- Con permiso…tengo cosas importantes que hacer.  
Cuando Terry se marchaba a buscar a Candy, Karen dijo para sí.  
\- Vamos a ver si se trata o no de una farsa, Terry Grandchester. Lo siento, Candy, pero creo que escogiste mal, querida…_


	25. Capítulo 24

Cap. 24

Albert seguía desayunando con Arthur aquella mañana, tras el acuerdo al que habían llegado, respecto a la construcción de aquella clínica junto al zoológico de Central Park.  
\- Es una gran oportunidad para mí, Albert. Creo que si tú no hubieras confiado en mi persona, quizás nadie lo hubiera hecho.  
\- Sé de alguien que lo hubiera hecho, igual que yo- dijo Albert.  
\- ¿La persona que esperabas en Nueva York?  
Albert asintió con la cabeza solamente.  
\- Ya veo…quizás alguna chica.  
El rostro de Albert denotó una sonrisa leve pero sincera.  
\- Puede ser…-observó.- Es una amiga mía que iba a venir, a ver la obra de Hamlet.  
\- Qué coincidencia. Yo también invité a alguien para ver la obra. Por cierto, me gustaría saber si ya llegó. Encontré por casualidad a unas amigas suyas en la estación del tren. Me sorprendió que la conocieran también. Quisiera saber si ya llegó.  
\- ¿Hay forma de que lo averigües?  
\- Quizás sí. Pero no he visto a sus amigas. No sé dónde encontrarlas.  
\- Si quieres vamos a la estación a preguntar si ya arribó tu amiga.  
\- ¿De verdad? ¿Tienes tiempo?  
\- Por supuesto- observó Albert.- Vamos.  
Se dirigieron a la estación y conversaban en el trayecto.  
\- Dime, Albert, ¿no has pensado en casarte?  
Albert suspiró un segundo y luego añadió:  
\- Tal vez, pero según veo, creo que tengo mala suerte.  
\- No lo puedo creer. ¿Acaso la muchacha que esperas…?  
\- Sí…tengo que confesártelo. Esa chica está enamorada de alguien más. Y lo que más me duele es que creo que no tengo oportunidad. Se conocieron hace ya mucho tiempo y en algún instante algo entorpeció su felicidad. Sin embargo, se reencontraron y quizás esta vez no haya nada que los separe. Justo ahora, que pretendía aspirar a su amor.  
\- No te desanimes. Quizás ella se dé cuenta esta vez que lo suyo con ese joven no tiene futuro.  
\- No sé cómo decirlo. No quiero intervenir. Candy es muy obstinada…  
Arthur se tornó serio.  
\- Candy, ¿has dicho?  
\- Sí…Candy White Andley. Bueno…Andley porque es mi hija adoptiva, en cierto modo. Es una historia larga de contar.  
\- Candy White…no puede ser.  
\- ¿Qué sucede, Arthur?  
El veterinario bajó la cabeza y luego miró a Arthur.  
\- ¿Puedes dejarme en la estación, Albert?  
\- ¿Te ocurre algo?  
\- No, nada…es que…no me siento muy bien.  
\- Si quieres, puedo esperarte.  
Arthur lo miró con algo de dolor.  
\- Albert…no sé cómo explicártelo. Creo que no lo creerías.  
\- A estas alturas…puedo creer casi cualquier cosa. Tengo todo el tiempo para escucharte.

Candy despertó muy temprano. Estaba muy emocionada y se levantó para arreglarse. No sabía cómo…la ocasión era muy especial. Iba a salir a pasear después de mucho tiempo con el hombre de su vida y, de paso, con uno de los actores más atractivos y famosos de Broadway.

Buscó el mejor vestido que tenía y cuando estaba por vestirse, recordó a Albert.

\- No puedo creerlo…deben ser exageración de Patty. Tal vez piensan que por la atención que me pone, manifiesta atracción. Pero no es así. Albert no puede tener ojos para mí, más que los de un padre o un hermano.  
Se duchó, se vistió y procedió a arreglarse lo mejor que podía. No sabía mucho al respecto de eso, salvo por una ocasión en que Annie le explicó algunas cosas respecto al arreglo de una dama.  
Y recordó vagamente la presentación que hicieran Anthony, Archie y Stear aquella noche en la casa de Lakewood.

_"La tía abuela había mandado a confeccionar para ella un hermoso vestido.  
Se lo colocaron con mucho cuidado. Su cabellera dorada había sido peinada con listones del color de los del vestido, el cual, con su tono verdoso, resaltaba el color esmeralda de sus ojos.  
Dorothy, la mucama y su amiga, la miró.  
\- Estás muy hermosa- señaló.  
\- No digas eso, Dorothy, me siento extraña.  
Al poco rato, llegaron los chicos, pretendiendo admirarla y escoltarla hasta el comedor.  
\- ¿Podemos pasar?  
\- Adelante- gritó Candy desde dentro.  
Cuando la vieron, quedaron estupefactos. Especialmente Anthony quien decía en sus adentros:  
"Sus ojos verdes…su verde traje…"_

_Algo emulaba el color de los de su madre, haciéndolo sentir ternura y amor.  
Bajaron con ella hasta la mesa.  
Elisa y Neil se encontraban más que molestos por la presencia de Candy como hija adoptiva de los Andley. Era inconcebible para ellos que, quien en su momento fuera la mucama, ahora fuera parte de aquella aristocrática familia.  
La cena comenzó a desarrollarse.  
Elisa trató por todos los medios de hacer avergonzar a Candy. Sin embargo, ella trató de salir al paso diciendo amablemente:  
\- Espero que tú me enseñes, Elisa, sobre cómo debo comportarme en sociedad.  
Anthony, quien no la perdía de vista, pensaba en sus adentros sobre cómo serían ellos a futuro. Se visualizaba a punto de contraer nupcias con Candy, como todo un caballero y a ella, como toda una dama.  
Tan absorto estaba en esos pensamientos, que no percibió de lo que hablaban.  
\- No, gracias- dijo Anthony, sin saber qué responder.  
\- Pero, si yo no he dicho nada- observó Archie.  
\- Ah, perdón…"_

_Candy sonrió y poco después, lloró un poco al recordar a aquel joven de ojos azules que la quería tanto.  
No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, porque alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación.  
\- ¿Se puede?  
\- Adelante- dijo Candy, reconociendo la voz de Terry.  
El joven actor entró, en cuanto empujó la puerta. Sus ojos contemplaron a una visión celestial.  
\- Candy…estás…hermosísima.  
Candy sonrió. Terry se le acercó y la besó delicada y dulcemente.  
La enfermera suspiró hondamente y degustó aquel beso con el corazón más que con los labios.  
\- Terry…  
\- Me siento tan feliz de tenerte aquí…¿nos vamos ya?- dijo, ajustado uno de los botones de su camisa, que por costumbre, siempre iba con el cuello levantado, sin importarle la formalidad.  
\- Cuando llegué, estabas vestido con mayor formalidad.  
\- No tengo a quien impresionar. Aunque tú te lo merecerías, pero sé que contigo puedo ser como soy.  
\- Tienes razón. Así me gustas más.  
\- Eso es un gran halago. Y tú me gustas como estés- sonrió- aunque…en esta ocasión estás muy bella.  
\- No acostumbro arreglarme así, pero…voy a salir con un apuesto caballero inglés. No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad.  
Terry rió como cuando lo hacía al estar junto a Candy en el colegio San Pablo.  
Candy entonces ya no se preocupó de momento más por Albert._

_El trayecto en el auto de Terry se hizo tan corto, riendo y divirtiéndose de las ocurrencias del joven actor.  
\- Me gustaría ver la cara de Flammy ahora que estás mayor y que ya eres en verdad una enfermera.  
\- Para Flammy las cosas puede que no cambien. Su objetivo era ser enfermera y ya. Para ella, salir de las dificultades que representaba su familia era el objetivo primordial.  
\- Ya veo…cuando se tienen problemas con los padres, en ocasiones sobresalir y dejar atrás eso, es prioridad.  
\- Por eso te has esmerado en ser el mejor actor.  
\- Tal vez…quería competir también con la figura de mi madre…y quería también que tú estuvieras orgullosa de mí.  
\- Yo siempre lo he estado- observó Candy- a pesar de todas las contrariedades.  
Terry hizo una pausa. Suspiró hondamente.  
\- ¿También cuando fracasé la vez anterior con Hamlet?  
\- También…yo no podría jamás dejar de creer en ti y de admirarte. Los reveses que se tienen en la vida, posiblemente son como las tragedias del teatro. Un paso en falso y todo sale mal.  
Eso le recordó un poco a Terry lo que sucedió con Susana._

_Candy insistió._

_\- Casi puedo saber en qué, o en quién estás pensando…  
Terry acarició el mentón de Candy.  
\- No te pongas triste…todo eso forma ya parte del pasado…y tú eres parte de mi hermoso presente. ¿Te gusta el pie que estamos disfrutando?  
\- Por supuesto, Terry. Está muy rico. Sabes que es mi postre favorito, ¿cierto?  
\- Claro, sé que son tu debilidad. Aunque, hay otro postre que te va a gustar mucho más- dijo guiñando el ojo.  
\- ¿Otro postre?  
Terry sonrió pícaramente.  
\- ¡Terry!  
El joven actor rió abiertamente.  
\- No pienses mal, me refiero a las fresas con crema que sirven en este restaurante- dijo señalando al plato del postre que tenía frente a sí.  
Candy aspiró hondamente.  
\- Me asustaste.  
\- Yo estaba hablando de eso, ¿de qué hablabas tú, Candy?  
Candy rió también.  
Aquel día comenzaba muy bien para los dos.  
Cuando salieron del restaurante, pasearon por un parque un poco solitario.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que nos íbamos a un parque juntos?  
\- Desde que jugueteábamos en el Colegio San Pablo.  
Terry sonrió y le contó.  
\- ¿Recuerdas la ocasión en que quisiste agradecerme lo de haberte llevado a la enfermería, tras la caída que sufriste en tu habitación?  
Candy comenzó a recordar.  
\- Más o menos…no sabía dónde estabas. Decidí no asomarme para que Elisa no nos viera juntos.  
\- Hiciste bien- aseguró Terry.- Deja que te cuente.  
Y comenzó a narrar aquella peripecia._

_" Candy quería agradecer a Terry que la hubiera llevado a la enfermería. Pero, descubrió que Elisa estaba cerca.  
Terry estaba arriba de un árbol, comiendo una manzana. Pudo ver a Neil tramando una trampa para Candy. Ninguno de los chicos que lo seguían lo vio ahí. En cuanto viera a Candy le diría lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero Elisa estaba cerca.  
Terry se preguntaba qué haría Candy para que Elisa no la descubriera por ahí. Entonces, un grito irrumpió en el lugar  
\- ¡Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón! ¡Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón!  
Terry se preguntaba qué significaría aquel extraño grito.  
Pero al poco rato, vio a Candy alejarse y a Elisa acercarse al lugar donde Neil había abierto un agujero tremendo para que la rubia cayera.  
Elisa avanzó molesta y cayó en la trampa. Las risas de Terry no se hicieron esperar.  
Elisa volvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde provenían aquellas carcajadas.  
\- Fanfarroneabas y te caíste- aseveró Terry, burlonamente.  
\- ¡No seas grosero! ¡Eres un burlón!  
Terry descendió del árbol y trató de ayudarla a salir. Pero Elisa se negó de momento.  
\- Será mejor que lo olvides. Si me tocan las manos de un delincuente como tú, me puedo contaminar.  
\- Está bien- dijo Terry, dejándola ahí.- Dudo que venga alguien a sacarte de ahí.  
Al ver que Terry se marchaba, gritó.  
\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Sácame de aquí!  
\- Está bien…dame la mano.  
La sacó y la sostuvo para que no volviera a caer.  
\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?- preguntó besando la mano de Elisa, en tono burlón. – Me alegro que estés a salvo, princesa.  
Elisa le soltó las manos.  
\- Cállate. Seguramente tú fuiste quien puso la trampa.  
\- Esa es una calumnia, señorita.  
\- ¿Entonces quién, sino tú la planeaste?- preguntó Elisa.  
\- ¿Conoces a un individuo cobarde llamado Neil?- preguntó a su vez Terry.  
\- Neil no es como tú…- dijo, marchándose.  
Terry se recargó en un árbol, viendo cómo se alejaba.  
\- Me parece que no es una chica para mí…-observó Terry."_

_Candy replicó tras lo que le contó._

_\- Tal vez hubieras estado con Elisa para que se comportara mejor, ¿no crees?  
\- Así que te hubiera gustado que enamorara a Elisa…-dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.  
\- No exactamente. Es sólo que, quizás a ti te gustaba._

_Terry se cruzó de brazos y luego se mostró pensativo:_

_\- Tal vez…creo que sí me gustaba pero…pensé que era mejor enamorarte a ti.  
\- Sigues siendo un cretino, Terry Grandchester- dijo ella golpeándolo levemente.  
\- Y tú sigues siendo la misma pecosa malcriada de entonces- señaló Terry, tomándola por la cintura.  
Candy sonrió al ver la cara de broma de Terry.  
\- No es cierto, Candy. Elisa habría sido la última mujer en quien me hubiera fijado.  
\- ¿Y…Karen Klays?  
Terry hizo un gesto de desaprobación.  
\- Eso es algo que me tiene muy molesto. Pero esta noche se aclarará todo. Voy a desenmascarar a Karen delante de todos los invitados a la recepción. Va a venir el señor Hassaway, el mismo que me diera la primera oportunidad.  
\- No sé qué decirte. Yo tenía otro concepto respecto a Karen.  
\- Lo que pasa es que nunca la conociste bien, Candy. Karen es una persona desagradable, voluble, traidora…ahora que la empiezo a conocer bien, creo que tiene un serio problema de personalidad.  
\- Entiendo. Pero…no quisiera estar presente cuando ella haga el ridículo.  
\- No te preocupes. Yo sólo quiero que tú estés presente a mi lado para compartir ese momento conmigo. Un triunfo que será de los dos, porque sé que tú siempre has confiado a mí. Y ese triunfo en mi vida te pertenece sólo a ti.  
Candy sonrió y se abrazó a Terry sintiendo su corazón latir._

_Mientras tanto, Annie y Patty se reunieron con Archie.  
\- ¿Saben si ya llegó Albert?- preguntó Archie.  
\- Me llamó por teléfono esta mañana. Dice que no dudaremos mucho. Que sólo estaremos presentes en la obra y nos iremos enseguida.  
\- Ya comprendo- dijo Patty.- Lo más probable es que no quiere estar presente cuando vea juntos a Candy y a Terry.  
Archie asintió.  
\- No se preocupen. Nos quedaremos con Candy y Terry un rato más. Si Albert no quiere quedarse, se puede marchar. Candy no nos perdonaría que no la acompañáramos.  
\- Tienes razón, Archie- dijo Patty.- Por cierto, ayer vimos a un doctor, el doctor Arthur.  
\- ¿Arthur Kelly?- preguntó Archie.- Seguramente aquí vive.  
\- Estaba esperando a Candy.  
\- ¿A Candy? ¿Cómo explicarle lo que sucede con ella y Terry?_

_En tanto, Albert terminaba de contarle a Arthur lo que sabía respecto a Candy y Terry.  
Arthur bajó los ojos.  
\- Algo me decía que Candy había sufrido mucho por amor. Debía haber preguntado antes. No debí haberme ilusionado de más.  
\- Lo mismo me ha pasado a mí. Sólo que yo ya lo sabía y aun así, pensé que tendría oportunidad con ella. Pero me he engañado a mí mismo. No debes sentirte mal, Arthur. Ambos nos hemos equivocado. Lamento que debas estar pasando por esto.  
\- Discúlpame, Albert- dijo Arthur.- Será mejor que me vaya…  
\- ¿No irás al teatro?  
\- ¿Crees que podría estar ahí?  
\- Si no lo haces, ella podría sentirse triste. Debes enfrentar la verdad…  
Arthur asumió lo que sucedía.  
\- Está bien…iré tan sólo porque tú lo pides…_

_Cuando se separaron, Terry y Candy se besaban delicadamente.  
\- El vestido que te compré es para esta noche. Te vas a ver tan hermosa…y voy a presentarte ante mi padre como mi prometida.  
\- Tengo un poco de miedo.  
\- ¿Tú, Candy? Tú eres muy valiente. El duque Richard Grandchester no es tan peligroso como parece.  
\- Si tú lo dices…  
\- Tranquila, mi amor. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.  
Candy quería confiar en Terry. Le parecía que le sobraban motivos para ello._

_Pasado un rato de que Bárbara propinara un golpe a Lowell por tratar de propasarse, regresó pero no sola. Arturo estaba con ella.  
\- ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?- preguntó Lowell.  
\- Pasa que no pienso soportar que sigas molestando a mi hermana.  
\- Bárbara no es tu hermana- resolvió Lowell.  
\- Por supuesto que lo es- argumentó Arturo.- Alexander y yo nunca la dejaremos sola.  
\- ¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora que se case con Terry Grandchester?  
Arturo le propinó una bofetada.  
El conde Gerald llegó entonces.  
\- ¡Arturo! ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí?  
\- Señor conde…Lowell trató de propasarse con Bárbara.  
\- Tú y yo vamos a hablar a solas después, Lowell- dijo el conde.- Ahora, Bárbara…debes bajar al salón. Hazlo por mí- dijo, llevándose una mano al brazo del lado del corazón.- Arturo, acompaña a Bárbara, por favor.  
Bárbara se asustó. Se recostó en el pecho de su padre y dijo:_

_\- Bajaré, padre, no te preocupes. Arturo…  
\- Vamos, Barbie…  
Lowell sabía que había perdido la batalla. Pero no se había decidido a perder todavía la guerra. _


	26. Capítulo 25

Cap. 25

Bárbara estaba más tranquila después de que Arturo la salvara de Lowell. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en la inminencia de su posible boda con Terry Grandchester.  
\- Perdona que te haya hecho presenciar ese acto tan desagradable, Arturo.  
\- No te preocupes, Barbie. Me siento muy preocupado por lo que Lowell está haciendo. Hay que ponerle un alto cuanto antes.  
\- No sé si sea conveniente, Arturo. Me siento mal porque mi padre está enfermo y Lowell sigue molestándome.  
\- No vayas a tomar una acción precipitada solamente porque Lowell sigue molestándote.  
\- Claro que no. El día del baile continuaremos con el plan que habíamos decidido seguir. Mi padre entenderá.  
\- Y con tal de alejarte de Lowell, soy capaz de seguir con el plan aunque eso afecte al conde Gerald.  
Lowell hablaba a solas con el conde.  
\- Lo que hiciste es muy penoso para mí. Tendré que informar a tu familia de lo sucedido.  
\- ¿Eso no le afectaría más a usted que a mí?  
\- Por supuesto que no- dijo el conde.- Mi hija es una mujer de mucho respeto y tú eres un borracho que no sabe ni lo que quiere. Perdona mi franqueza pero, para una persona como tú, no encuentro mejores palabras.  
\- Ya veo que no le simpatizo, señor conde. No importa…me retiraré, si eso desea. Pero no piense que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Voy a insistir con Bárbara hasta las últimas consecuencias.  
El conde insistió.  
\- Será mejor que te vayas ahora, si no quieres que te mande echar.  
Lowell ya no dijo una sola palabra. Pero no iba a descansar hasta conseguir echar por tierra el compromiso de Bárbara y Terry, a su debido momento.

Por fin, la noche del estreno había llegado.  
Candy se había arreglado con el vestido que Terry le regaló.  
Primero, dudó en usarlo. No estaba acostumbrada a usar vestidos tan finos ni tan caros. Pero, viniendo de Terry, le parecía impropio no usarlo. Quería verse hermosa para él.  
Así que se vistió y trató de arreglarse lo mejor posible para llamar la atención de Terry.  
Se tardó un buen rato. Hubiera querido ir a ver a Terry al departamento antes pero decidió que debía dejarlo así hasta verlo en la obra y posteriormente, en la reunión.  
Tomó un carruaje y si dirigió hasta la entrada del teatro. Ahí encontró a Archie, a Annie y a Patty.  
\- Buenas noches, Candy- dijo Archie.  
\- Hola, chicos. Buenas noches.  
Annie le sonrió.  
\- Te ves muy hermosa, Candy. Terry se irá de espaldas.  
\- Gracias, Annie.  
Patty la abrazó y le deseó que aquella noche fuera muy especial para ella.  
Al poco rato llegó Albert. La mirada que cruzó con Candy denotaba sumo amor y algo de tristeza. Candy no pudo articular palabra. Albert tampoco. Estaba sumamente hermosa.  
\- Hola, Candy.  
Ella lo abrazó como siempre. Pero el abrazo de Albert fue dudoso. Quizás, si la hubiera abrazado más fuerte, no la habría soltado.  
\- Estás muy linda esta noche.  
\- Gracias. ¿Por qué no fuiste por mí?  
\- Pensé que…Terry iría por ti a la estación.  
\- Así fue- dijo Candy.- Pero me hubiera gustado verte después.  
Un rato después llegó Arthur Kelly. Miró con tristeza a Candy. Ella le sonrió con dulzura.  
\- ¡Arthur! ¡Qué gusto verte aquí!  
\- Hola, Candy. Esperaba verte antes.  
\- Perdona que no te haya avisado antes pero alguien más vino por mí.  
\- Terry Grandchester, supongo- dijo Arthur.- Que no te extrañe, Candy. Lo conocí por casualidad. Fue al consultorio de mi hermana y él nos obsequió boletos. Y yo quería compartirlos contigo. Pero supongo que, gracias a Terry, tendrás cortesía.  
\- Supones bien. Sin embargo, me gustaría que estuvieras junto a nosotros en el teatro. ¿Se puede, Albert?  
\- Por supuesto- dijo Albert- estaremos todos juntos.  
El empleado del teatro iba a dejar entrar a todos pero tuvo que aproximarse al interior.  
Tras bambalinas, había un poco de desconcierto.  
\- Señor Hassaway- saludó a Strastsford.- ¿Todo listo?  
\- Debía ser. Sólo que no he visto a Terry desde medio día. Quedó muy formal de llegar desde hace más de una hora y no ha llegado.  
Hassaway se preocupó.  
\- Espero que no haya ningún contratiempo esta vez. ¿Y Karen?  
\- Está dentro, terminando de prepararse.  
Un rato más tarde esperaban el arribo de Terry.  
El empleado del exterior preguntó.  
\- Señores…¿puedo permitir el acceso al teatro?  
Hassaway miró a Strastford.  
\- Adelante, puede comenzar a recibir las cortesías.  
El joven asintió y marchó hacia la entrada.

Afuera, Albert no dejaba de contemplar a Candy. Archie se le acercó, mientras las chicas conversaban.  
\- ¿Te duele, cierto?- preguntó Archie.  
\- Sí, mucho pero…si ella es feliz, eso será lo único que me importe.  
\- Haces bien. Eso es lo que verdaderamente debe importarte.  
Patty decía a Candy.  
\- ¿Y qué harás ahora que termine la recepción?  
\- Todavía no lo he pensado…Terry quiere que me quede con él y no sé qué hacer.  
\- Si te propone matrimonio, tienes que aceptar sin dudar.  
\- Eso haré…ya no puedo estar sin él, Annie- dijo a su amiga.  
Mientras ellas hablaban, un personaje importante llegó a las afueras del teatro.  
Era el duque de Grandchester.  
Algunos que lo vieron no sabían quién era. Pero al mirarle a la cara, comprendieron.  
Candy lo miró. Su tez palideció ligeramente.  
Annie le dijo.  
\- Trata de estar calmada, Candy. No temas. El duque de Grandchester no puede hacerte daño.  
\- Lo sé pero…su presencia todavía me impone.  
El duque Richard se acercó enseguida a Candy. Primero saludó a Albert y le dijo:  
\- Me da gusto verte aquí, William.  
\- Buenas noches, señor duque. Me extraña su presencia.  
\- ¿Puedo saber por qué? Mi hijo es el actor principal de la obra.  
\- Sí, pero…como amigo que soy de su hijo, puedo decirle que lo conozco demasiado bien y por él sé que usted realmente no aprueba que su hijo sea actor.  
El duque se contrarió ligeramente.  
\- Tal vez pero…me alegra que mi hijo y tú sean amigos. Por cierto…¿qué hace la chica aquella, Candy, entre los invitados?  
\- Terry mismo la ha invitado. Ah, por cierto…debo recordarle que ella es una Andley.  
\- Por adopción solamente- dijo el duque.- No es realmente parte de la familia.  
Albert repuso.  
\- Adoptiva o no, Candy es una Andley y usted no puede molestarse por eso. Le pido que se mantenga al margen.  
Richard Grandchester asintió y sonrió ligeramente.

Adentro, todos estaban sumamente preocupados.  
\- Terry Grandchester no ha llegado.  
\- Karen ya fue a buscarlo hace media hora. Seguramente dará con ella.  
Hassaway externó a Stratsford.  
\- Espero que no se trate de lo que tanto temo.  
\- Yo también lo espero. He visto muy sobrio a Terry últimamente, pero también he visto cómo discute acaloradamente con Karen.  
\- Supe que entre ellos hay una relación…  
\- No lo sé, así parece. Pero debe ser una relación tormentosa, porque nunca los he visto demostrarse amor.  
\- Sí que debe ser una relación difícil. Espero que eso no cause la decadencia de alguno de los dos…  
El tiempo pasaba y la obra no comenzaba.  
Candy estaba muy preocupada.  
\- Ya debería haber empezado la obra…¿qué habrá sucedido?  
Albert también estaba preocupado.  
\- Quizás se sintió mal. Espero que no se haya tratado del mismo problema de hace años.  
Candy suplicó.  
"Dios mío, que no le haya pasado nada malo a Terry.."  
Annie trató de tranquilizarla.  
\- No te preocupes, Candy, todo estará bien, ya lo verás…  
\- Dios te oiga, Annie.  
Patty conversaba con el doctor Arthur.  
\- Entonces, su novio murió en la guerra…  
\- Así es, doctor. Siempre quiso hacer algo para conseguir que América se mantuviera en paz. Todos sufrimos mucho por su ausencia.  
\- Lo lamento.  
\- Era un gran inventor- dijo Patty- tenía inventos extraordinarios. Todavía guardo algunos…  
\- Ojalá me los pudiera mostrar, señorita- dijo el doctor Arthur.- Quizá alguno pueda perfeccionarse o utilizarse para ayudar a los animales del zoológico.  
Patty sonrió débilmente.  
\- Dígame, doctor- dijo Patty- usted tenía cierto interés en Candy, ¿no?  
Arthur bajó la cabeza y añadió.  
\- Sólo la amistad que unió a mi hermana y a ella, sólo eso…  
Pero Patty no quedaba conforme. Algo le decía que no era verdad.  
Pasado un rato, Candy dijo a Albert.  
\- Voy a ver qué pasó. Tengo que averiguar si Terry está bien.  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Candy?- preguntó Annie.  
\- Voy a buscar a Terry a su departamento.  
\- No deberías- dijo Annie- será mejor esperar…  
Pero Candy salió diciendo.  
\- Tengo que asegurarme que Terry esté aquí pronto. Tiene que venir a su obra…  
Candy bajó con cuidado las escaleras y salió hacia el exterior del teatro.  
Tomó un carro y se dirigió hacia el departamento de Terry.  
Todo parecía estar en calma.  
La señora que hacía la limpieza no estaba. La puerta del departamento estaba abierta.  
Candy se acercó lentamente. La luz estaba apagada. No se veía a nadie por ningún lado.  
Trató de encender la luz y al hacerlo, vio a Terry tendido sobre el sillón, boca abajo y varias botellas de vino vacías.  
Se le acercó y lo llamó.  
\- ¡Terry! ¡Terry, despierta, por favor!  
El muchacho no se movió. Parecía dormido. El aliento a alcohol era evidente.  
Candy dudó. ¿Qué había sucedido?


	27. Capítulo 26

Cap. 26

Candy pasó un rato observando el cuerpo de Terry. Se le acercó pero no pudo conseguir que reaccionara. Le parecía muy extraño que, tan sólo por una borrachera, Terry ni siquiera entreabriera los ojos.

Utilizó un poco de alcohol para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar pero no lo conseguía. De pronto, llegó Karen, entrando junto con el duque de Grandchester.

\- ¿Se da cuenta, señor duque? Yo siempre pensé que eso haría. Muchas veces se lo dije y no me entendió. Yo sabía que el interés que tenía en ella no le haría ningún bien. Ella es la responsable de su recaída.

\- ¿Me quiere decir qué está haciendo aquí, Candice White?

\- Duque de Grandchester…llegué hace un rato, hay que llamar un médico, Terry parece que no está bien. No despierta. Cuando llegué, la puerta estaba abierta. Karen…¿qué le hiciste?- preguntó Candy con lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a hacer yo algo contra él, Candy, si él y yo somos novios? Yo que pensé que quizás estaba enfermo y mira lo que encuentro…mi novio ebrio, contigo en su departamento.  
\- ¡Cállate, Karen! Bien sabes que no es cierto…

Pero Karen continuó.

\- Claro que sí. Los diarios lo dicen. Todos lo saben. Tú sólo viniste a apropiarte de él, como si fueras su dueña. Y hace ya mucho que él se olvidó de ti.

\- ¡No es verdad!- sollozaba Candy.- Karen, yo sé que tú dices querer a Terry. Ayúdame. Vamos a buscar al médico.  
\- Lo vamos a buscar nosotros, no usted. Usted no es nadie para hacerlo. Le ordeno que salga inmediatamente de aquí.  
Candy no estaba dispuesta a salir hasta que llegó Albert.  
\- ¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó.  
Candy le mostró.  
\- Terry está dormido, Albert. No he podido despertarlo. No creo que se haya bebido todas esas botellas.  
\- Ya no lo niegue más, señorita- dijo el duque.- Le exijo que se marche de aquí ahora mismo.  
Candy no pensaba marcharse pero Albert le dijo:  
\- Candy…el duque está aquí…quizás por ahora no podamos hacer nada. Ven conmigo, necesitas descansar.  
\- No puedo dejar solo a Terry, Albert.  
Karen intervino.  
\- Deja en paz a mi novio o te haré un escándalo.  
Detrás de ellos había algo de gente. Albert le sugirió.  
\- Ven, Candy, mañana nos enteraremos de lo sucedido. Te prometo que te mantendré al tanto de todo lo relacionado con Terry…  
Candy aceptó marcharse de momento con Albert.

Cuando regresaron al hotel de Candy, Annie se quedó con ella. Albert charló con Archie en el hall.  
\- ¿Qué pasó?  
\- Hablaremos mañana en la oficina, Archie, por favor. Dejemos descansar a Candy. Ha sido algo muy delicado.  
Albert entró a la habitación, tras tocar la puerta.  
Annie le abrió.  
\- ¿Cómo está?  
\- Se quedó dormida- repuso Annie.  
\- Me voy ahora. Regresaré mañana muy temprano.  
\- Gracias, Albert.  
Albert salió. Annie se quedó junto a Candy aquella noche.

Mientras tanto, Karen estaba junto a Terry. Llegó un doctor. El duque de Grandchester apenas se acercó.  
\- ¿Qué sucedió?  
\- Al parecer fue una sobredosis de alcohol. Habrá que llevarlo a un hospital para examinarlo con cuidado. ¿Lo atendió alguna enfermera?  
\- No…sólo yo- dijo Karen.- Sólo hice lo que sentí.  
\- Hizo usted lo correcto. Lo que en su lugar, hubiera hecho una enfermera.  
El duque de Grandchester sonrió.

_"Había un jardín muy hermoso…los pájaros volaban y cantaban. Un riachuelo desembocaba cerca de ahí.  
Un chico y una chica corrían, él tras de ella, por entre los árboles.  
\- Espera, Candy, no corras tan rápido…  
\- Trata de alcanzarme, Terry…-señalaba ella.  
Pasó un rato hasta que ella dio un traspié y se lastimó levemente un codo. Él se acercó a curarla.  
Tomó un pañuelo que llevaba consigo y le vendó el brazo.  
\- Perdón, Candy, pronto sanará…  
La mirada dulce de Terry llegó al corazón de la joven.  
Una vez que hubiera anudado el pañuelo se sentaron a contemplar el lago.  
\- Terry…no quisiera irme nunca de este sitio…  
\- Nunca nos iremos. Nuestro pensamiento se quedará siempre en este sitio. Sobre todo por lo que acaba de pasar hoy- dijo refiriéndose a un beso que él había conseguido robarle.  
Candy estaba dubitativa. Terry se puso en pie y la abrazó.  
\- No me digas que me odias por ello.  
\- Debería pero…creo que no puedo…  
Terry apenas la dejó pensar y depositó otro suave beso en sus labios.  
Luego escucharon un grito que llamaba a Candy.  
\- Son Archie, Annie, Patty y Stear.  
\- Será mejor entonces que me vaya- insinuó Terry.  
\- No es necesario. Ven conmigo. Ellos no te tratarán mal. Recuerda que ya limamos asperezas.  
\- Está bien. En recuerdo del viejo avión de mi padre- señaló Terry.  
Caminaron un poco y corrieron para llegar al fin al lago.  
\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó Archie.  
\- Estábamos ocupados, ¿cierto, Candy?  
La rubia sólo mostró ligeramente la lengua y entrecerró un ojo.  
Archie tenía gana de juego y comenzó:  
\- Vamos a jugar un juego que yo inventé. Lo llamo: "Lo que yo jamás he hecho". El que jamás haya hecho algo de lo que mencionemos gana, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Es interesante- señaló Annie.  
\- Y divertido- comentó Candy.  
Terry sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.  
\- ¿Quién comienza?- preguntó Archie.  
\- Yo- dijo Annie.  
Archie arqueó los labios porque quería empezar él, pero al ver que Annie quería participar decidió aceptar.  
\- Vamos, Candy. Piensa en algo que no hayas hecho. Por cada cosa que se repita bajaremos un dedo de la mano. El que se quede con todos los dedos de la mano extendidos, gana.  
\- De acuerdo- insistió Terry. – ¿Y cuál será el castigo? Les propongo que, de castigo, las dos personas que queden al final tendrán que darse un beso. Si son hombre y mujer aplica. Pero si son dos hombres o dos mujeres tendrán que pelear o jugar una carrera entre sí. ¿De acuerdo?  
Archie y Stear dudaron.  
\- Está bien- dijo Candy, muy segura.- Ustedes no se preocupen, chicas- guiñó el ojo.  
Candy pensó.  
\- Yo jamás he cantado en público.  
Annie bajó un dedo.  
\- Va mi turno- dijo Annie.- Yo jamás he hecho un invento.  
Stear bajó un dedo, al igual que Terry.  
\- ¿Tú, un invento?- se preguntó Archie.  
\- Sí…una ocasión en que traté de envenenar a mi madrastra.  
\- Voy yo- dijo Patty.- Yo jamás he montado a caballo.  
Lamentablemente, todos menos ella, bajaron un dedo.  
\- Ahora me toca a mí- dijo Archie.- Yo jamás he trepado a un árbol.  
Candy bajó otro dedo, al igual que Terry y Annie.  
\- No sabía que ya habías trepado a un árbol, Annie- observó Archie.  
\- Es que…Candy me enseñó.  
Terry pidió turno.  
\- Permítanme a mí.  
Stear le cedió su turno.  
\- A mí no se me ocurre nada- señaló Stear.  
Terry pensó.  
\- Veamos…yo jamás he ordeñado una vaca.  
Candy casi se va de espaldas.  
Archie pidió turno.  
\- Voy yo. Yo jamás me he emborrachado.  
Terry bajó otro dedo y al igual que Candy.  
\- Vaya, vaya. Tarzán Pecosa y Annie se han emborrachado.  
\- Tenía tan sólo 8 años para tu información, Terry Grandchester- dijo Candy, mostrando la lengua.  
Candy solicitó.  
\- Por favor, Stear, di algo que me salve.  
Stear salió al paso. Sabía que una más y quizás Candy perdería al igual que Terry.  
\- Veamos…yo jamás me he besado con nadie en Escocia- dijo muy seguro, pensando en ayudar a su casi hermana.  
Terry se carcajeó cuando Candy y él bajaron la mano al mismo tiempo.  
\- ¡Candy!- exclamó Patty.  
\- ¡Terry!- hizo lo mismo Archie.  
\- Lo siento- dijo Terry- pero Candy y yo tenemos que cumplir con el castigo. ¿Te parece que busquemos un mejor lugar?  
Candy y él se marcharon no muy lejos de ahí.  
\- Lo hiciste a propósito- dijo Archie.  
\- No tenía idea de que eso había pasado, Archie- señaló Stear._

_Terry buscó una hermosa arboleda cerca del lago.  
\- ¿Te gusta este lugar?  
\- Es bonito. Pero…  
\- Entonces dime, ¿yo te lo doy a ti o tú a mí?  
Candy se rebeló.  
\- Hazlo tú. Eres especialista en robar besos, ¿no?  
Terry replicó.  
\- Te doy la revancha. Tienes en tus manos la oportunidad de hacerlo tú.  
\- Bueno…entonces…cierra los ojos…  
Terry los cerró. Candy pensó en darle una bofetada. Pero cuando iba sobre él, Terry le tomó la muñeca y la acorraló contra un árbol.  
\- ¡Terry!  
\- Sabía que eso harías…-dijo acercando sus labios a los de Candy.  
\- ¿Y ahora?  
\- Tú dime- comentó Terry.  
Ella dudó. Terry acercó sus labios y los saboreó, percibiendo su dulzura.  
_

Mientras degustaba en sus labios aquel beso, despertó sudoroso.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó.  
\- Está en el hospital- dijo una enfermera.- Permanezca tranquilo, señor.  
\- ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?  
\- Lo trajeron hace un rato. Al parecer, una congestión alcohólica.  
\- Eso no puede ser. Yo no recuerdo haberme embriagado.

Trató de recordar. Sí…ya tenía en mente lo que realmente había pasado…

Candy estaba dormida en la habitación del hotel, cuando de pronto despertó sobresaltada.  
\- ¡Annie!  
\- Candy, tranquilízate. Todo está bien.  
\- Annie…¿llevas rato aquí?  
\- Desde que llegamos del teatro.  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió?  
\- No lo sé. Hasta mañana nos enteraremos, quizá por los diarios.  
\- Tengo que ir a verlo.  
\- Mantén la calma. No estás bien. Tuviste algo de fiebre. Pero ya pasó.  
Candy comenzó a llorar.  
\- Fue Karen, estoy segura- dijo Candy.- Cuando llegué, estaba tirado, como si estuviera borracho pero no lo estaba. Estaba dormido, como si alguien le hubiera administrado algún somnífero. Lo llamé pero no respondió, ni siquiera se quejó. No hablaba ni siquiera entre sueños.  
\- ¿Qué pasó después?- preguntó Annie.  
\- Llegó Karen vociferando. Tras de ella, llegó el duque de Grandchester. Los dos me acusaron de haberlo emborrachado. El duque sabe perfectamente que yo no fui.  
\- Eso es muy extraño- comentó Annie.  
Candy derramó varias lágrimas.  
\- No llores, Candy- repuso Annie.- Ya verás que todo va a estar bien. Descansa, por favor.  
\- Tú también descansa, Annie. Voy a estar bien.  
Annie sonrió y salió, dejando a Candy en la habitación dormida.

Al día siguiente, en la primera plana de los diarios apareció una noticia:

**" Una congestión alcohólica impide al actor Terry Grandchester actuar en el reestreno de Hamlet".  
**

Hassaway y Stratsford comentaban.

\- Esto llegó demasiado lejos. Terry tendrá que escucharnos.  
\- Yo quisiera decirte algo que te aliente, o que pueda mejorar la imagen de Terry. Pero no puedo.  
\- Terry lo sabía. No podía darse el lujo de fallar. Y me temo que no estaba nada bien y no lo quiso admitir.  
\- ¿Dónde está Karen?  
\- Abajo- dijo Hassaway.- Esperando noticias.  
Mientras tanto, en el hospital, Terry se levantó. Había escuchado ya rumores y dentro de la habitación, vestido, aguardaba que lo dieran de alta.  
Alguien tocó la puerta.  
\- Adelante.  
La persona que tocó se adentró.  
\- Buenos días.  
Terry se volvió.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- He venido a darte un ultimátum.  
\- ¿De qué hablas, padre?  
\- Ahora todo Broadway sabe lo de tu "hazaña"  
\- Yo no me emborraché- dijo Terry.- Tomé una copa, sí, pero estoy seguro que la culpa es de Karen. Ella me odiaba.  
\- Sea como sea. Tu carrera de actor está totalmente arruinada. Stratsford ya no te contratará. Ya no serás nadie para las marquesinas de Broadway, entiéndelo.  
\- Ahora quieres que me arrodille ante ti y te pida perdón y me vaya contigo a Londres para ese matrimonio arreglado, ¿cierto? Lo planeaste desde el principio…  
\- Date cuenta cómo me hablas, Terry- dijo dando una bofetada al actor.  
Terry se levantó de donde el golpe lo había dejado y llevándose la mano a la boca, se limpió la sangre.  
\- ¿Por qué esperas que haga lo que dices?  
\- Porque…está de por medio la tranquilidad de Candy White.  
Terry se lanzó contra él.  
\- ¡Deja en paz a Candy!  
\- Si tú aceptas dejarla en paz también, yo lo haré.  
\- ¿Por qué la odias tanto? ¿Sólo porque yo la amo, como en su momento amaste a Eleonor Baker?  
El duque calló.  
\- No es lo mismo. Tú tienes un futuro promisorio todavía, Terruce, pero no aquí. Si insistes en buscarla y casarte con ella, me encargaré de que ningún hospital de Chicago ni de otros estados la reciba como enfermera. Y tú no quieres eso para ella, ¿o sí?  
\- ¿Por qué haces esto? Déjame vivir mi vida a su lado. Tú hiciste desdichada a mi madre. ¿Por qué quieres hacer lo mismo conmigo y con Candy?  
\- Solamente no quiero que te cases con una mujer como ella. Mi hijo no puede arrastrar el apellido Grandchester con gente baja. Irás conmigo a Londres.  
\- ¡No voy a abandonar a Candy!  
\- Tendrás que hacerlo por ella. No podrás permitir que se hunda tan sólo por tu insistencia. Esta es la alta que conseguí del médico. Te espero en mi casa en un rato. Pero primero, irás a despedirte de Candy de una vez.  
El duque salió de ahí. Terry se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  
\- ¡No, no otra vez! No pienso abandonarte una segunda vez, Candy. Tengo que hacer algo. Sólo Albert puede ayudarme…

En tanto, Albert llegó al hotel y habló con Candy.  
\- ¿Sabes algo respecto a Terry?- le preguntó ella.  
Albert le dijo.  
\- No tengo idea de dónde esté, Candy. Los diarios dicen que fue una sobredosis la que le impidió ir al teatro. Lo más seguro es que esté con la gente del teatro. Vamos a ir a buscarlo para saber si está ahí y si está bien.  
\- Vamos, Albert.  
Ambos salieron hacia donde Stratsford pero no encontraron a Terry. En lugar de eso, encontraron caos y desorden en torno al asunto.  
Karen estaba ahí, fingiendo que no sabía nada.  
Candy se le acercó.  
\- Karen…¿dónde está Terry?  
\- Tú debes saberlo mejor que yo- dijo Karen.- Ya que tú fuiste la que lo puso en ese estado.  
\- Por supuesto que no- señaló Candy.- Tú sabes que no es verdad. Ahora, debes decir la verdad. ¿Qué le hiciste a Terry?  
\- Será mejor que no sigas fingiendo. Señor Stratsford, ¿quiere saber quién fue la causante de la borrachera de Terry?  
Candy se sorprendió.  
Albert se acercó.  
\- Señorita, si usted tuvo que ver con lo de Terry, será mejor que diga qué pretende.  
\- Le prohíbo que le hable así a la señorita Andley.  
Las miradas hacia Candy eran hirientes y dolorosas.  
Albert le dijo.  
\- Candy…vamos a la casa.  
\- Pero…  
\- Tranquila. Ya averiguaremos qué sucedió con Terry. Por favor, este no es lugar para ti ahora…  
Candy acompañó a Albert hacia la casa de Nueva York, con el corazón dolorido y angustiado.

Por su parte, Terry se marchó hacia el hotel pero ya no encontró a Candy.  
Fue hacia el departamento pero la señora le dijo que nadie había vuelto allí.  
Caminó por las calles, tratando de esconderse y no avanzar por aquéllas más transitadas.  
Entonces pensó en ir a ver a Albert. Quizás Candy estuviera ahí.


	28. Capítulo 27

Cap. 27

Candy, por su parte, permanecía estática, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

Annie no sabía qué decirle. Archie tampoco.  
Albert dijo al resto.  
\- Será mejor que la dejemos sola un momento.  
Todos salieron. Candy le pidió:  
\- Albert…no te vayas, por favor.  
Albert suspiró hondamente y luego miró a la ventana, mientras esperaba que ella le dirigiera la palabra.  
\- Albert…¿por qué de nuevo?  
\- No lo sé, Candy. Lo siento mucho…  
\- Temo por él…por lo que se ve, creo que su carrera está pasando por un mal momento. Tengo miedo de que se arruine totalmente…esa carrera por la que tanto ha luchado. Yo tengo que estar con él.  
\- Ya va a llegar el momento. Hay que averiguar por otro lado dónde está. Pero la mejor forma es de permanecer tranquilos en este momento. Quizá decida venir.  
\- Tal vez. Creo que sería la mejor decisión. ¿Qué se te ocurre, Albert?  
Era curioso y tierno para él ver a Candy preguntándole por la solución del problema como antes, cuando era una niña y lo buscaba cuando tenía serios problemas.  
\- No sé…yo no podría resolverlo- señaló Albert.- Eso es algo que sólo él tiene que decidir.  
\- Tienes razón. Pero…¿qué crees que se podría hacer para ayudarlo?  
Albert se inclinó frente a ella. Sus dulces ojos claros se fijaron en los de ella. Candy sintió, por un momento, que la traspasaban con suma ternura.  
\- Candy…quisiera tener la respuesta al problema…como cuando eras niña y encontraba una salida para ti…y te protegía. Pero ahora…todo tiene que ir en función de la decisión de Terry.  
\- Es verdad…¿por qué el tiempo no se detuvo, Albert?  
Candy se recostó en el pecho de Albert. Él casi llora al sentir su calidez y su cuerpecillo de mujer entre sus brazos. Contuvo la respiración y trató de no estrecharla como un hombre. Ella no hubiera correspondido a ello.  
\- Me siento tan mal de estar aquí encerrada pero…al mismo tiempo, me siento protegida en esta casa, junto a ti.  
Albert trató de no mirarla.  
\- Duerme, Candy. Te hará bien. Si hay noticias te pondré al tanto…  
Bajó la enorme escalinata. Archie lo siguió hasta la oficina.  
Estando ahí con él, apretó los puños y luego golpeó con fuerza el escritorio.  
\- ¿Por qué, Archie? ¿Por qué tiene que volver a hacerla sufrir, y yo no puedo hacer nada?  
Archie guardó silencio un momento y luego añadió.  
\- Quizás sea una señal, Albert. Tal vez es el momento en que ella deba entender que lo de Terry y ella está terminado.  
\- No hay forma de convencerla. Sabe que ese asunto no tiene que ver con Terry. No como en la ocasión anterior. Ahora no tiene nada que ver con él…es asunto aparte. Estoy seguro que Terry no bebió.  
\- ¿Entonces, de qué se trata?  
\- Es una trampa que les han tendido. Pero una cosa sí te digo, Archie: no voy a permitir que le hagan daño. No voy a dejar que, por causa de Terry, ella vuelva a sufrir.  
\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
\- Primero, averiguar qué sucedió. Hablar con Terry y saber qué tiene pensado hacer. Y luego hablar con Candy. Ella debe pensar también en lo hará. No puede dejar que la carrera de Terry se vaya a la nada. No podrá hacerla feliz si esa parte de su vida no está resuelta.  
\- Es injusto. Candy no ha podido ser feliz en su vida. ¿Por qué sucede esto?  
\- No lo sé. Terry no ha podido alcanzar la felicidad tampoco. Es extraño. Quizás sus caminos están cruzándose pero jamás se juntarán.  
Archie se quedó sumamente pensativo.

Mientras tanto, Terry bebió un café en un restaurante. No iba a beber. No se sentía bien. Había decidido ir a su departamento. Pero pensó que debía ir cuanto antes a la casa Andley a averiguar si Candy estaba allí. Seguramente sí. Ella no se marcharía sin despedirse y sin saber realmente lo que había sucedido.  
Avanzó un par de pasos pero se sintió realmente débil.  
Al llegar al consultorio de la doctora Kelly, se desplomó.  
La doctora lo reconoció bien pronto.  
\- ¡Terry! ¡Joven Terry!  
Arthur estaba ya ahí.  
\- Ayúdame, hermano, por favor.  
Terry estaba desmayado.  
La doctora con la ayuda de Arthur lo acomodaron en un sillón.  
Arthur estaba serio.  
La doctora le preguntó.  
\- ¿Por qué estás tan triste desde que llegaste?  
\- ¿Sabes que Candy está enamorada de él?  
La doctora suspiró hondamente.  
\- Ahora entiendo todo. Es por eso que cuando lo mencionaba, te ponías más que triste.  
\- Así es…nunca me imaginé que el corazón de Candy estuviera ya ocupado por el amor de este hombre.  
\- No pudo actuar. ¿Sabes por qué?  
\- Supe que fue producto de una congestión alcohólica.  
\- No lo creo. No se ve en su rostro evidencia real de una borrachera…más bien, estuvo narcotizado…-dijo revisándolo.  
Cuando reaccionó se asustó porque no recordaba dónde se encontraba.  
\- Tranquilo, señor Grandchester. Está en buenas manos.  
Arthur le dijo:  
\- ¿Se siente bien?  
\- Sí…gracias. Vine porque…estoy muy débil.  
\- Supe algo de lo que le ocurrió. Dígame…¿quién fue?  
\- Alguien de la compañía. Pero…¿usted no cree como todos que me embrutecí con el alcohol?  
\- No…no lo creo. Por lo poco que lo conozco me puedo dar cuenta que usted no sería capaz de hacerlo. Y menos, con el amor de Candy de por medio.  
\- ¿Usted conoce a Candy?- preguntó Terry, esperanzado.  
\- Sí. Es la enfermera de la que le hablé. Ella, mi amiga, es la mujer de la que tan bien le hablé en la otra ocasión.  
Entonces, Terry pensó, atando cabos. Miró a Arthur y éste bajó ligeramente los ojos.  
Terry trató de no hacerlo sentir mal.  
\- Dígame, doctora. ¿Ella está aquí?  
\- No, señor Grandchester. No sé dónde esté. No la he visto desde que supe que había venido.  
\- Tengo que reunirme con ella. Tenemos que hablar…  
\- Ahora descanse- dijo la doctora.- Le voy a administrar un medicamento para que se reponga porque está usted muy débil.  
\- Gracias…-observó Terry.  
El actor trató de no quedarse dormido pero no podía dejar de sentir un sopor extraño en su mente. Mientras dormía, recordó un momento en que la situación con su padre se había hecho insoportable.

_\- He recibido noticias de Eleonor. Dice que quiere vivir contigo.  
Terry sonrió. Pero el duque se negó rotundamente.  
\- No quiero que vuelvas a ver a esa mujer.  
\- "Esa mujer", como tú la llamas, es mi madre- dijo Terry, golpeado.  
El duque le dio una bofetada.  
\- No te lo permito. Con mi madre no te metas.  
\- Pues te lo advierto. Si sé que te vas con ella, te voy a desheredar…  
Y tiempo después, él mismo había ido a buscarlo para tratar de resolver el asunto con Candy.  
\- Por favor, padre. Si no fuera algo que realmente me importa no te estaría molestando. Pero es importante. No quiero que corran a Candy del colegio.  
\- Yo no puedo ayudar a tu amiga- dijo el duque secamente.- Esa chica no me agrada para ti…  
\- No debí venir…-resolvió Terry, alejándose.- Nunca más voy a volver a llamarte padre…  
Cuando despertó, comenzó a analizar los sucesos. Era demasiada coincidencia que tanto Karen, como el duque, estuvieran en el lugar, justo después de que Candy llegara. Porque Candy no estaba cuando él se marchaba.  
¿Qué había sucedido realmente? Su mente voló hacia esos instantes:  
Karen había tocado la puerta del departamento. Terry había arreglado su maleta para poder marchar al teatro.  
\- Adelante- dijo Terry, pensando que quizás se trataría de Candy o de Albert.  
\- Soy yo, Terry: Karen.  
Terry arqueó la mirada y dejó la maleta a un lado.  
\- ¿Puedo saber qué quieres, Karen?  
\- No seas tan desagradable, Terry. Quise aprovechar este momento para limar asperezas. No nos hemos llevado bien durante meses. Pero la obra debe salir bien, así que…es mejor que aprovechemos para disculparnos mutuamente.  
\- ¿Hablas en serio?  
\- Por supuesto. No me sentiría bien de haberte hecho la vida imposible durante los ensayos y tratar de sacar la obra adelante. Me sentiría como una hipócrita. Créeme…cuando conocí a Candy me pareció una buena chica. Quizás sea la mujer que realmente necesitas.  
\- No sé si cree que lo has entendido.  
\- No importa…sólo quiero que sepas que yo misma aclararé delante de la prensa que nuestro supuesto romance es sólo publicidad y presentaré a Candy delante de todos como mi amiga y tu novia. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti y por ella.  
Terry estaba desconcertado.  
\- Pues te agradezco tu intención. Creo que valió la pena la espera. Creí que nunca te oiría decirlo.  
\- Y previo a la salida al teatro, brindemos tan sólo con una copa. He traído una botella de champaña.  
Terry no estaba seguro.  
\- Dejemos eso para la fiesta, ¿quieres, Karen?  
\- No pienses mal, Terry. Solamente es para terminar este conflicto. La copa que nos ayudará a resolver nuestras diferencias. Recuerda que dicen que da buena suerte…  
Terry recordó aquel dicho.  
\- Así parece. Bien…sólo una copa.  
Karen la sirvió. Terry la bebió y comenzó a sentirse un poco mal.  
\- Quizás bebiendo otra te puedas sentir con más alegría. Bébela.  
Terry la bebió. Pero comenzó a sentir profundo sueño y trató de mantenerse en pie. Pero no pudo. Sólo musitó el nombre de Candy y cayó postrado en tierra."  
_

\- Como lo imaginé. Stratsford debe saber que Karen fue quien me dio a beber algún somnífero. Esto tiene una explicación y la voy a exigir ahora mismo.

**Casa Andley**

Candy despertó del sueño que la había postrado en cama.  
Se incorporó y trató de ordenar sus ideas.  
Al poco rato, Annie tocó la puerta.  
\- Adelante…  
Annie abrió la puerta.  
\- Candy…te buscan abajo.  
Candy pensó que se trataba de Terry. Pero no…era el duque de Grandchester.  
El duque estaba de pie, mirándola con ojos acusadores.  
\- ¿Puedo saber a qué ha venido, señor duque?  
\- A pedirle que deje en paz a mi hijo de una buena vez.  
Albert se acercó.  
\- Duque de Grandchester, no voy a permitir que venga a insultar a Candy en mi propia casa.  
\- Me conoce mal, William. No vengo a eso. Vengo a hablar con la señorita con calma, si me lo permites.  
Albert le preguntó.

\- Candy, no te presionaré si no quieres hablar con él. Nadie te obliga.

La rubia de ojos verdes lo miró dulcemente y luego dijo a Albert.

\- No te preocupes…voy a aceptar que hablemos.

El duque y ella entraron en una oficina y ahí Candy le preguntó:  
\- Dígame, señor duque. ¿Cómo está Terry?  
\- Ya salió del hospital. No sé ahora cómo esté, pero cuando lo vi, ya lo habían dado de alta.  
\- ¡Qué bien! ¿No está usted bien?  
\- No puedo estarlo, si sé que mi hijo volvió a recaer en la bebida.  
\- Eso no es verdad, señor duque.  
\- Y usted ha sido la causante, señorita- señaló el duque sin miramientos.  
Candy negó rotundamente.  
\- Usted sabe que no. Su hijo y yo nos acabamos de reencontrar. Terry estaba en su mejor momento. Él no arruinaría la carrera que tanto ama por la bebida de nuevo.  
\- Una vez lo hizo. No veo por qué no lo haría otra vez.  
\- Porque ha cambiado. Ha madurado y no se refugiaría en la bebida tan sólo por una decepción. Y en este caso, no la hay. Su hijo y yo nos amamos y nada ni nadie lo va a impedir.  
\- Se equivoca…¿usted cree que solamente he venido a ver a Terry actuar en Broadway? Eso no va conmigo.  
\- ¿Entonces? ¿A qué vino? ¿A mortificarlo?  
El duque respondió.  
\- A exigirle que responda como hombre. Terry está comprometido en matrimonio.  
Candy negó.  
\- Eso no puede ser cierto. Usted está mintiendo.  
\- Terry no se lo dijo seguramente porque no quiere hacerla sufrir. Pero yo ya estoy cansado de sus irresponsabilidades. Esta vez me lo voy a llevar conmigo a Londres. Hay una chica que espera que él cumpla una promesa formal de matrimonio.  
Candy pidió que el duque le explicara.  
El duque comenzó a contar las cosas a su manera.  
\- Terry comprometido. ¿Por qué haría semejante cosa?  
\- Porque la engañó y le prometió matrimonio. Y cuando se vio obligado a cumplir, decidió volver y enmascarar su irresponsabilidad bajo el aparente amor a su carrera de actor.  
\- ¡Eso no es verdad!  
\- Lo es, señorita. No habría venido desde tan lejos para dejar eso de lado.  
\- ¿Y sabe usted que según los periodistas, Terry era novio de Karen Klays?  
\- Eso era sólo publicidad. Supongo que usted también lo sabía. Pero a esa joven le he pagado suficiente como para que no haga un escándalo más grande.  
Candy le reprochó.  
\- ¡Usted nunca ha querido a Terry! Dígame a qué ha venido y márchese cuanto antes…  
\- Vengo a exigirle que se aparte de Terry para siempre y lo deje cumplir con su deber. Su carrera de actor ya no tiene vuelta de hoja. Ahora sólo le queda recuperar el honor del apellido Grandchester que tan ingeniosamente ha arrastrado por el suelo.  
\- Yo no le he hecho daño a Terry. No voy a apartarme de su lado. No esta vez- dijo Candy, sollozando.  
\- No podrá conseguirlo. Para los diarios, usted fue quien provocó la caída de la carrera de Terry. No me obligue a hacer un escándalo más grande que pueda llevarla a perder su licencia como enfermera o a terminar en la cárcel.  
\- ¡Usted sabe que no soy culpable!  
\- No lo haré en virtud de que usted es hija adoptiva de los Andley y es una familia prominente. Pero si me obliga, no me importará su apellido y me encargaré de hacerle un escándalo mayúsculo.  
\- No me importa el escándalo.  
\- ¿Y qué hay de Terry? ¿Dice quererlo mucho? Hágalo por él. Ahora ya no le queda nada. Sólo volver a Inglaterra conmigo. Si usted lo retiene, los dos saldrán perjudicados.  
Candy negó.  
\- No entiendo cómo puede tener un corazón tan frío y negro, señor duque.  
\- La vida es dura, señorita White.  
\- La vida es dura pero gente como usted la hace más difícil, señor duque de Grandchester. ¿Por qué no lucha por recuperar el amor de su hijo? Trate de hacerse entender por él. Recuerde que es el hijo de la mujer que usted tanto amó.  
El duque apretó los puños. Candy había tocado un punto muy delicado de su pasado.  
\- No vuelva a mencionar ese asunto, se lo suplico. Haga sólo lo que le he pedido.  
\- Lo haría solamente si Terry me lo pidiera y eso pusiera en riesgo su vida y su seguridad.  
\- Lo hará, señorita, se lo aseguro. Con su permiso.  
Candy se quedó ahí llorando amargamente.

Antes de ir a buscar a Candy, marchó a la compañía y pidió ver a Stratsford.  
\- Señor…  
\- ¡Terry! ¿Te atreves a venir aquí, después de lo que hiciste? Estás a punto de arruinarme y quieres venir a burlarte de mí.  
\- No diga eso, señor Stratsford. Vengo a explicarle lo que sucedió. Karen tuvo la culpa.  
\- No quieras justificarte. Lo sé todo. Sé que te involucraste con otra mujer y bebiste de más, justo cuando había apostado todo lo que tengo por esa obra. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Terry?  
\- ¿No me va a escuchar siquiera, señor Strastsford?  
\- ¿Para qué?- respondió aquel hombre.- Tus palabras no me van a ayudar a recuperar la inversión. Lo siento, Terry. Estás despedido de la compañía.  
\- Pero, señor…  
\- No hay nada más que decir, Terry. Tenía mis esperanzas puestas en ti y me fallaste. No pienso volver a confiar en ti.  
Terry miró a Karen y la jaloneó.  
\- Eres una víbora. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Me vas a culpar a mí por tu borrachera? Lo siento, Terry. Estás acabado.  
\- Tú tienes la culpa. Dime qué pusiste en mi copa.  
\- Nada…yo no te he hecho beber.  
\- No descansaré hasta que pagues por lo que hiciste…-dijo Terry, marchándose.  
Karen sonrió al ver a Terry acabado.  
No lejos de ahí, uno de los actores le dijo:  
\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
\- Porque ya me harté de él. Su padre me pagó para hacer esto…y sabes que tú también saldrías beneficiado.  
El hombre también sonrió. Estaba en combinación con ella.  
Terry pensó que debía explicarle a Candy todo lo que había sucedido. Seguramente, ella sí le creería.  
Pero…¿de qué le serviría ahora explicarlo? Todos los sueños de casarse con ella se iban a la nada. ¿Qué iba a ofrecerle ahora? Nadie lo contrataría en ninguna compañía de teatro.  
Pensó mucho. Tenía que tomar una decisión junto a Candy, aunque ésta fuera muy dolorosa…


	29. Capítulo 28

Cap. 28

Candy seguía llorando en el despacho. Albert entró y al verla llorando, se acercó y la abrazó. No pudo preguntar hasta que ella se volvió frente a él y sin más, se desahogó junto a él.

\- Albert…voy a perder a Terry definitivamente.

\- ¿Qué te dijo el duque de Grandchester?

\- Albert…dice que…Terry está comprometido en matrimonio en Londres.

Albert se sorprendió demasiado.

\- ¿Te había dicho él algo al respecto?

\- No…nada…hablamos de Karen y lo que la gente creía respecto a esa supuesta relación con ella, pero no dijo nada sobre un matrimonio. El duque lo dijo con sumo convencimiento.

\- El duque debe estar detrás de todo esto. Nadie me quita de la cabeza que el duque intentó socavar la carrera de su hijo para que cumpliera con lo que él quiere. Seguramente se trata de algún matrimonio arreglado por su padre.

\- Quizás tengas razón, eso debe ser. Terry no quiso decirlo porque no estaba de acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Candy?- preguntó Albert.

\- No lo sé exactamente. Tendría que hablar con él. Pero…es que eso no es lo peor. El duque de Grandchester dice que ha conseguido que a Terry no lo vuelvan a contratar como actor.

\- Eso es algo grave.

\- Y peor aún…dice que si insisto en seguir con él, conseguirá que me armen un escándalo y pierda mi licencia como enfermera de suerte que ningún hospital me contratara.

Albert movió la cabeza.

\- Estoy harto de ese hombre. Cree que sus influencias sólo sirven para bloquearle caminos a los demás. ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? No le ha bastado hacer infeliz a su hijo…no te preocupes, no permitiré que te haga daño. No podrá dañarte.

\- Sí, pero ya lo ha hecho con Terry. ¿Qué será de él ahora que le ha bloqueado la carrera de actor?

Albert consideró que era delicado el asunto y que Candy sólo pensaba en el bienestar de Terry.

\- Será mejor que localicemos a Terry para que puedan hablar a solas.

\- Pero, ¿dónde podrá estar?

Terry caminaba sin rumbo aparente. Estaba cansado.

Había averiguado la dirección de la casa Andley en Nueva York pero no tenía mucho dinero. Tomó un carruaje y al fin consiguió llegar a las puertas de la casa.

Inmediatamente lo hicieron pasar.

\- Señor William- dijo Dorothy.- Un joven lo busca…Terry Grandchester.

Albert se levantó y respondió.

\- Hazlo pasar inmediatamente a la sala, Dorothy.

La mucama lo hizo entrar. Terry apenas podía dar un paso.

Albert lo sostuvo y lo abrazó.

\- Tranquilo, Terry. Ven conmigo. Dorothy, prepare una habitación para el señor Grandchester y llévele la cena, por favor.

\- Sí, señor- dijo Dorothy.

Terry le preguntó.

\- Por favor, Albert. Yo sólo quiero saber si está aquí Candy.

\- Por supuesto, Terry. Candy está aquí y está bien. Pero tú no. Por favor, no te preocupes. Ella ahora ya está dormida. Ha sido muy difícil para ella también. Ve a descansar, cena tranquilo, que mañana tendrás fuerzas para hablar con ella.

\- Gracias, Albert.

Albert se quedó en la sala un rato leyendo, tratando de pensar qué hacer para ayudar a los muchachos. Especialmente a Candy. Podía sacrificar sus sentimientos lo suficiente como para ver feliz a Candy. Pero cuando ésta seguía sufriendo aun cuando se suponía que estaba al lado de quien significaba su verdadera felicidad, ya no podía dejar de cuidarla.

En tanto Terry acompañó a Dorothy a su habitación.

\- Dorothy…dígame…¿cuál es la habitación de Candy?

\- ¿Candy?

\- Sí…yo soy Terry, ella y yo nos queremos. Sólo quiero verla dormir y darle un beso en la frente.

Dorothy sonrió. Había escuchado hablar sobre él.

Lo llevó a la habitación de la enfermera. Entreabrió la puerta y dijo:

\- Sea breve, por favor…

\- No se apure…no tardaré.

Terry se acercó a la cama. Contempló el rostro de Candy y le dio un ligero beso en la frente.

\- Mi pequeña pecosa…te amo demasiado…tanto que, si tuviera que alejarme de ti para que tú estuvieras bien…lo aceptaría.

Salió despacio y siguió a Dorothy hasta su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Terry despertó un poco tarde. Se incorporó y vio que ya estaba el desayuno en la habitación.

Luego, vio junto a él algo de ropa limpia para cambiarse.

Se arregló y bajó las escaleras.

Salió hacia el jardín. Albert estaba mirando hacia ahí.

\- Buenos días, Terry. ¿Descansaste bien?

\- Sí, gracias. Has sido muy generoso conmigo.

\- No digas eso. Somos amigos…

Terry pensaba:

"No sabes mentir, Albert…tus ojos denotan que también la amas tanto como yo y que te duele que ella me haya elegido a mí. Pero no te culpo. Es entendible que la ames…"

\- Gracias de nuevo.

\- Cuéntame…¿podemos hablar ahora, mientras ella está en el jardín?

Terry asintió.

Ya en la oficina, Albert lo escuchaba.

\- El día del estreno, Karen me fue a ver al departamento, con el pretexto de que quería limar asperezas. Nos habíamos llevado sumamente mal, porque ella le dijo a la prensa que entre nosotros había una relación sentimental. Pero no era así. Sólo recuerdo haber bebido una copa para brindar…luego, nada. Desperté en el hospital.

\- Entonces, Karen te narcotizó.

\- Seguramente…pero estoy seguro que no fue sólo ella…mi padre tuvo que ver.

Albert hizo silencio y luego señaló.

\- Terry…tu padre estuvo aquí…e hizo llorar a Candy.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Maldita sea! No se cansa de hacer daño- dijo Terry apretando los puños y a punto de soltar el llanto de rabia en los ojos.

\- Entre otras cosas le dijo que se alejara de ti…que arruinaría su carrera de enfermera como ha arruinado la tuya.

\- No pienso permitir que lo haga. Primero muerto que permitir que mi padre la siga dañando. Una vez no quiso ayudarme. No será ahora quien la perjudique por mi causa.

\- Terry…dime algo. ¿Es cierto que…estás comprometido en matrimonio?

Terry entreabrió los ojos.

\- No exactamente. Es un matrimonio que mi padre se ha encargado de arreglar por su cuenta. Yo ni siquiera conozco a la muchacha. Ya le he dicho que no pienso acceder a su compromiso. Es un absurdo que no pienso secundar. No aceptaré ese matrimonio arreglado.

\- Eso supuse. Ya entiendo todo. Tranquilo…ya pensaremos qué hacer. ¿Has pensado en algo en particular?

\- Traté de pensar en algo mientras dormía pero estaba demasiado cansado. Sólo pude encontrarme con mis fantasmas…pesadillas perturbaron mi mente toda la noche.

\- En un rato más hablarás con ella.

\- Candy…no puedo dejar que mi vida le siga haciendo daño. Pero tampoco puedo dejar de hacer nada. Nunca la he podido defender como se debe. No me culparía si ella desistiera de estar conmigo. Sin embargo, no puedo vivir sin ella. ¿A eso puede llamársele egoísmo?

Albert negó.

\- No…claro que no. Es sólo que la amas mucho...pero debes estar consciente que las cosas han salido mal para los dos todo el tiempo. Primero, el colegio San Pablo. Luego, lo de Susana…y ahora esto. Son demasiadas cosas…

Terry lo pensó. Albert tenía razón. No había argumentos aparentes a los cuales asirse para defender su amor. Sólo tenían ese amor que los hacía resurgir de las cenizas.

Terry dijo.

\- ¿Ya sabe que estoy aquí?

\- No…aun no…díselo tú mismo…

El actor asintió.

Candy recorría el rosal. En aquel jardín, se levantaban las rosas Dulce Candy que Anthony sembrara en Lakewood. A Albert también le gustaban.

\- Dulce Candy también aquí…-dijo la enfermera.- Albert es muy sensible para haber hecho sembrar aquí…

Entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió dos brazos que cercaban suavemente su cintura. Reconoció su calor y también la voz que escuchaba cerca de sus oídos…

\- Pequeña pecosa…

Candy se volvió frente a él y se arrojó en sus brazos sin más. Terry la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Candy, mi amor…perdóname por todo lo que ha pasado.

\- No digas eso, Terry…no ha sido tu culpa.

\- Fue Karen, Candy. Ella me narcotizó para que no llegara a la obra…

\- Lo sé…no tienes que explicármelo. Sabía que había algo malo detrás de todo eso. Por favor, Terry…sólo quiero saber si estás bien.

\- Lo estoy gracias a Albert. Llegué anoche y lo que hizo fue recibirme y darme una habitación. Yo también pasé la noche en esta casa, Candy.

\- Con razón soñé contigo…

Un beso suave en los labios de Candy interrumpió temporalmente aquella conversación. Pero el beso más que dulce, fue también cargado de dolor.

\- Conocí a la doctora Kelly. Ella me dio un tónico para que tuviera más energía. Seguramente está preocupada por ti.

\- Ojalá la pueda ver cuanto antes.

Hubo una pausa. Terry la estrechó por la cintura, olisqueando su pelo dorado.

\- Candy…ya supe que mi padre estuvo ayer aquí…y sé qué te dijo también…

Candy se volvió frente a él.

\- Terry…¿es cierto que te comprometiste en matrimonio?

\- No, Candy. Mi padre está arreglando un matrimonio en Londres con el que no estoy de acuerdo y él lo sabe. Yo se lo dije. Le hice saber que no lo aceptaría…pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa. Con no ir ya está…

\- Pero…según tu padre, tú has arrastrado su apellido por los suelos.

\- ¡Para lo que me ha servido su apellido! Aquí en América su apellido no tiene el mismo peso que tiene en Londres. Sin embargo, no puede disponer de mi vida.

\- Él cree que sí…dice que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí…que tu carrera está terminada. Que tu última alternativa es irte con él a Londres…

\- No, Candy. Aún cuento con el apoyo de mi madre. Y aún sin él, yo jamás te abandonaré y permitiré que nos separen.

Se abrazaron con fuerza. Sin embargo, Candy le dijo.

\- Terry…¿qué va a pasar con tu carrera de actor?

\- No lo sé…quizás ya nadie me contrate…no sé qué decida el señor Stratsford.

\- Podrías pedirle ayuda a Eleonor Baker.

Pero Terry negó.

\- No…para eso no pienso pedirle ayuda a mi madre. De ser posible, prefiero mendigar y empezar de nuevo como cuando llegué, que dejar que mi madre resuelva ese asunto.

Candy asintió. Sabía que Terry siempre había sido muy orgulloso en eso.

\- Podríamos pedirle a Albert…

\- No, tampoco…no pienso permitir que Albert haga más de lo que ya ha hecho…

Terry la miró dulcemente y luego le pidió.

\- Candy…estoy pensando en…considerar que…nos separemos temporalmente.

Candy quedó seria. La idea le parecía triste pero no descabellada.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué tienes pensado?

\- Antes que todo…voy a devolverle a mi padre el escándalo que ha fraguado aquí pero en su dichoso compromiso. Voy a demostrarle delante de sus amistades que no transijo con ese matrimonio arreglado…que no soy un muñeco de mi padre para que haga de mi vida lo que se le antoje. Y también, para exigirle que te deje en paz.

\- Pero, Terry…

\- Aguarda, aún no termino. Una vez que consiga eso, volveré, buscaré trabajo…y nos casaremos, si tú aceptas…

Candy asintió con lágrimas.

\- En lo que sucede todo eso…pueden pasar meses…

\- No importa, si eres capaz de esperarme. Mientras tanto, te escribiré todos los días. Te haré saber cómo va todo y te haré saber cuando haya vuelto…para reunirnos y casarnos como debe ser. Volveré para pedir formalmente tu mano a Albert y sé que no me la negará…

La enfermera lo abrazó.

\- Terry…es demasiado duro lo que ha sucedido. Yo quisiera saber que vas a estar bien…tengo miedo. No quiero que tu padre te haga daño.

\- No lo hará, no si ahora accedo a seguirlo. Si me rehúso, será peor. Insistirá hasta hacerte la vida imposible y evitar que sigas ejerciendo como enfermera en cualquier hospital. Y a mí me arruinaría, y no sólo a mí: también arruinaría la carrera de mi madre…

Candy se dio cuenta que había mucho más en juego que sólo la tranquilidad de ellos dos.

\- Ven, Terry…vamos con Albert. Él seguramente querrá saber qué hemos decidido y puede darnos un consejo.

\- Tienes razón- dijo Terry.- Albert siempre tiene la palabra precisa para darnos aliento…es más que un hermano…


	30. Capítulo 29

Cap. 29

Londres

El conde Gerald habló a solas con Arturo.

\- Me alegra que quieras cuidar tanto a Bárbara, hijo pero…no debes excederte. Mis decisiones son inapelables.

\- Lo sé, señor. Sin embargo, ¿no cree que debería tomar en cuenta la opinión de su hija? No creo que sea buena idea para ella casarse con ese joven Grandchester…ni siquiera lo conoce.

\- Es verdad, Arturo- dijo el conde.- Pero es una decisión mía. El hijo del duque es casi de la edad de Bárbara y además tiene buena posición…y no sólo eso…me queda poco tiempo de vida.

Arturo denotó un semblante totalmente triste.

\- ¿Y qué va a ser de Bárbara si algo le ocurre? Además, no es justo…usted es un hombre muy bueno. Tiene poco tiempo de reunirse con Barbie…digo, con Bárbara y ahora esto…

\- Yo tampoco quiero pensar en eso, Arturo pero la realidad es que me han augurado poco tiempo y tengo miedo de dejar desamparada a mi hija. Arturo…quiero pedirte un favor…

\- Dígame, señor conde.

\- Aun cuando Bárbara esté casada con Terruce Grandchester, necesito que tú y Alex estén pendiente de ella.

\- Pierda cuidado, señor conde. Yo siempre estaré al lado de Bárbara.

El conde recostó la cabeza en el sillón y respiró hondamente, mientras algunas lágrimas se escurrían nerviosas y quemantes.

Al poco rato, cuando Arturo se había retirado, el conde recibió un telegrama.

"Señor conde. Mi hijo y yo llegaremos esta semana. Compromiso seguro. Saludos cordiales.

Richard Grandchester".

\- Por fin, Bárbara se comprometerá en matrimonio y podré sentirme un poco más tranquila. Hija mía…lamento no poder conseguir que estés de acuerdo.

Albert aguardaba en la sala aquel día.

Candy y Terruce llegaron hasta él. Terry le dijo.

\- Albert…queremos hablar contigo.

William se incorporó. Entonces decidió decir:

\- Será mejor que esperes, Terry. Será después del almuerzo, ¿quieren?

Candy aceptó. Trataba de comprender el dolor de Albert, al darse cuenta de que ella estaría incondicionalmente con Terry, a pesar de las adversidades.

Fueron al almuerzo. Archie y Annie hablaban entre sí.

Terry miraba a Candy y le parecía que el tiempo se detenía.

"Candy…el amor de mi vida…si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría precisamente aquí, contigo, en esta casa, apenas lo habría creído. Pero eres tú…la mujer que amo…"

Candy no dijo palabra. No había por qué decirlas. Ninguno de los muchachos quería abrir la boca y mencionar algo de lo ocurrido.

Sólo Candy después de un rato, rompió el silencio.

\- ¿No ha venido recientemente la tía Elroy?

Archie respondió.

\- No. De hecho, dice que no le gusta la casa de Nueva York. El aire de la ciudad no le sienta muy bien.

\- Comprendo- dijo Candy.

Al ver que Candy había tratado de entablar una conversación, Annie preguntó.

\- ¿Tu madre vive en Nueva York?

Archie tuvo miedo de la respuesta de Terry a Annie, conociendo el temperamento impulsivo y rebelde del actor, pero su sorpresa fue grata al escuchar a Terry hablando serenamente.

\- Sí, Annie. Tiene un departamento en Manhattan. Está un poco alejado pero ella se desplaza rápidamente.

\- Entonces ¿conoces Central Park?

\- Por supuesto- continuó Terry.

Luego éste les preguntó.

\- ¿Han ido a ver a los vaqueros del rancho Steve?

\- Ultimamente no- dijo Archie.- Con eso de los negocios, no he tenido tiempo pero tengo muchas ganas de ver a Tom y a su padre.

\- Yo fui la primavera pasada- dijo Candy.- Tenían un ternero precioso.

Terry soltó una carcajada.

\- Tienes razón, Candy. A ti siempre te ha gustado mucho el ganado. Todavía recuerdo a la oveja de Mark buscándote por Escocia.

Todos rieron. Aquellos recuerdos de la adolescencia renovaban sus fuerzas y les ayudaban a disipar un poco el dolor.

Albert sonreía también de vez en vez, al notar que los muchachos estaban muy contentos.

\- Tú, Albert, seguramente recuerdas muchas anécdotas al lado de los animales.

Albert sonrió.

\- Tienes razón, Candy. Especialmente cuando fuiste a buscarme a aquella casa destartalada del bosque y pasaste con diez la prueba de fuego.

Terry se intrigó.

\- ¿Cuál era la prueba de fuego?

\- Los animales de Albert.

Terry soltó otra carcajada.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, Terry?- preguntó la enfermera.

\- No puedo parar de reír tan sólo de imaginar la cara de los animales al verte. Debieron creer que eras una especie rara, con pecas en toda la cara.

Candy le dio un golpe en el antebrazo.

\- No te pongas así, Tarzán Pecosa. Que estoy seguro que en relación a los animales no has cambiado nada. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Clint?

\- Bien. Se la pasa peleándose todo el tiempo con Miena, pero siempre se contentan.

\- ¿Quién es Miena?- preguntó Terry.- ¿Alguna ardilla?

\- Es una perra San Bernardo- sonrió Candy.

La risa fue generalizada. Por un momento, las preocupaciones y conflictos que rodeaban a Candy y a Terry se desvanecieron ligeramente.

Después del almuerzo, cuando ya Annie y Archie se habían marchado, Albert se reunió con Candy y Terry en el despacho.

\- ¿Qué has decidido, Terry?- preguntó Albert.

\- Es difícil para los dos, Albert. Pero...voy a ir a Londres con mi padre…

\- ¿Estoy entendiendo bien?- insistió la cabeza de los Andley.

\- Creo que no. No estoy diciendo que acepte a mi padre. Lo que pienso es ir con él a Londres, para acallarlo y dejarle claro que no puede jugar conmigo ni hacer de mi vida lo que quiera. Tiene que entender que amo a Candy y que no puede disponer de mí a su antojo.

\- Eso está bien, Terry. Pero…¿cómo piensas conseguirlo?

\- No lo sé. Sólo que para conseguirlo tengo que ir con él a Londres. Aquí en América no conseguiré resolver nada. Lo del teatro está muy reciente aún…es demasiado para mí. Probablemente le pida a mi padre que para acceder a sus pretensiones me permita un tiempo a solas en Escocia. Será lo último que le exija en virtud de lo que él me exige y que no conseguirá de mí.

Albert dudó.

\- No sé qué decirte…puede ser benéfico. Pero…conociendo a tu padre, quizás pueda ser contraproducente.

\- Claro que no. Lo que quiero es tenerlo controlado y evitar que sus decisiones afecten a Candy. Mientras tanto, estaré regresando porque, en cuanto ese compromiso quede echado por tierra, volveré para casarme con Candy. Y para eso, pretendo volver con mi madre para pedirte formalmente su mano.

Eso fue demasiado para Albert. Les dio la espalda a los dos y enseguida se volvió para sonreír.

\- Me alegro por la decisión que tomes. Sólo te pido que me mantengas al tanto de lo que has decidido para poder ayudarte desde aquí.

\- No debes preocuparte, Albert. Pero sí te prometo tenerte al tanto de todo y sobre todo, estar pendiente de Candy. No pienso perderla de nuevo.

\- Te felicito y te deseo mucha suerte, Terry. Candy…¿tú estás de acuerdo?

\- Sí, Albert. Terry y yo ya lo platicamos y creo que tiene razón. Sé que será duro para los dos pero podremos soportar la espera.

\- Si es así, entonces…no hay más que decir. Te prometo, Terry, que Candy estará bien. De mi parte, no permitiré que nadie le haga daño.

\- Gracias, Albert. Me iré tranquilo por lo menos sabiendo que Candy está trabajando como enfermera sin problemas y que cuenta con tu protección.

Para la cabeza de los Andley fue difícil escucharlo hablar, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Luego, ya a solas, cuando Candy iba a despedir a Terry, estuvo pensando en lo que había hablado tiempo atrás con la tía Elroy:

\- William, son demasiadas las veces en que te preocupas por Candy. Y sabemos que me opongo rotundamente.

\- Sabes que no me importa, tía Elroy. Candy es una Andley y eso no va a cambiar.

\- Ella quiso renunciar al apellido en una ocasión. Además, sabes que por su culpa la familia ha pasado por escándalos terribles.

\- Escándalos que tú has promovido, en conjunción con Elisa y Neil Leagan- dijo Albert.

\- Era una ladrona, una asesina…

\- ¡Es demasiado, tía! Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto.

\- No lo quieres reconocer, William. No me extrañaría que estuvieras interesado en ella.

Albert guardó silencio un instante y luego añadió.

\- ¿Y si estuviera interesado en ella? ¿Y si ella me aceptara si yo le llegara a proponer matrimonio, te parecería demasiado descabellado?

\- Por supuesto, William.- respondió la anciana con rostro duro.- Jamás permitiría que te casaras con ella.

\- Pues…si lo decidiera, no te pediría permiso. Recuerda que las decisiones de la familia las tomo yo y no tú.

La tía Elroy percibió eso como un desafío.

\- ¿Acaso me estás retando, William?

\- Tómalo como quieras, tía. Yo sólo estoy tratando de hacerte entender que no debes tratar mal a Candy. No estoy diciendo que voy a casarme con ella. No he dicho tal cosa. Pero sí que no voy a permitir que sigas humillándola más.

\- Haz lo que quieras, William, pero no me verás en un buen tiempo. No tengo ánimos de frecuentar a esa muchacha ni tampoco de verte a ti conviviendo con ella o mezclándote con la gentuza que ella frecuenta.

Albert se llevó las manos a la frente.

\- Si tú supieras, tía, lo que siento por Candy…"

Terry había quedado de tomar un tren al puerto para viajar a Londres.

Candy lo acompañó hasta la estación.

Lo esperó en el parque cercano a su departamento.

Las pocas cosas que tenía las empacó lo más rápido que pudo. Pero llevaba dentro de él un dolor que no hubiera cabido en ninguna maleta.

Salió maleta en mano, dejando una carta para la señora de los departamentos y un pequeño fajo de billetes, quizás la última deuda del alquiler y cerrando la puerta, suspiró hondamente.

En unos minutos llegó a donde estaba Candy.

Ella se acercó hasta él. Terry le ofreció su brazo.

\- ¿Vamos, pequeña pecosa?

\- Soy una dama, recuérdalo- musitó Candy.

\- Es cierto- dijo tomando su barbilla- lo había olvidado.

Se encaminaron hasta la estación del tren, tras haber subido a un carruaje y arribar por fin a la estación.

Se acercaron a la ventanilla.

\- Podría ahora mismo comprar dos boletos pero sé que no irás conmigo.

\- No por ahora…pero…no creas que no me gustaría ir.

\- No viajaría contigo así, a menos de que ya seas mi esposa, y no faltará mucho para eso, Candy. De hecho…mi madre tiene un encargo mío y ya me enteraré cómo va.

\- ¿Qué clase de encargo?

\- Nunca pensé que fueras tan curiosa, Tarzán Pecosa.

La hora de partir llegó. Terry miró a Candy y le dijo.

\- Te prometo que tendrás noticias mías enseguida, Candy.

\- Tengo miedo por ti. La guerra aún no termina.

\- Lo sé, así que si no es porque esté muerto, estaré contigo…te amo, Candy.

Entonces, la tomó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente, apenas permitiendo a la rubia enfermera pensar.

Candy escuchó de sus labios decir:

\- Te juro que si fuera posible…desafiaría al destino con tal de tenerte entre mis brazos…

\- ¡Terry!

El muchacho subió al tren.

\- ¡Candy, espérame!

\- ¡Terry! Te prometo esperarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario…¡te amo!

El tren comenzó su marcha.

Candy siguió el paso del tren durante unos instantes. Terry permaneció en la puerta tratando de no perderla de vista. Sus lágrimas volaban con el aire.

\- Hasta pronto, Candy…te prometo que volveré por ti enseguida…tendría que perder la vida para dejar de desear estar de nuevo a tu lado…


	31. Capítulo 30

Cap. 30

Terry viajaba en el tren pensando en Candy. Recordaba los momentos en que viajaba en el tren, cuando había salido de Chicago hacia el Mississippi.

_"Tras haber visto a Candy vestida de blanco, como un ángel, entrecerró los ojos mirando por la ventana. No reparó en la voz de Susana que lo llamaba. Él sólo soñaba con Candy, tratando de evocar su imagen en la memoria.  
Soñaba que él bajaba del tren y corría hasta ella.  
Que la estrechaba con amor y la miraba dulcemente a los ojos, mientras veía las lágrimas rodando de sus ojos verdes.  
\- Candy…por fin pude verte…  
\- Terry…estás aquí a mi lado.  
\- Y no pienso irme…vamos a donde estás.  
\- Pero…dejaste el tren.  
\- No importa. Ya me uniré a ellos en otra estación. Enviaré un telegrama al señor Stratsford. Pero ahora sólo quiero estar contigo.  
Candy y él corrieron por la campiña hasta llegar a la carretera, mientras jugaban en el campo.  
\- Recuerdo cuando estuvimos en el Colegio San Pablo…cómo jugábamos en Escocia…fuimos tan felices.  
\- Y ahora podemos serlo de nuevo, Terry.  
Y por fin, un anhelado beso llegó a los labios de los dos. Estaba cargado de dulzura y de emoción.  
Candy volvió a sentir el dulce sabor de la boca del joven actor que la amaba con toda el alma.  
Después de eso, caminaban ya juntos por Chicago hasta el hospital.  
\- Anoche te quedaste fuera del hospital, Candy, por irme a buscar.  
Ella bajó los ojos ligeramente.  
\- Si hubieras visto las fachas en las que iba, después de que tus admiradoras me pasaron por encima…yo grité fuertemente tu nombre…  
Terry la interrumpió.  
\- Escuché tu voz, Candy. Sentí su dulce sonido en mis oídos. Sabía que eras tú…intuía que se trataba de ti. Pero me devanaba los sesos pensando en por qué la había escuchado. Y luego, cuando vi a Elisa, le pregunté por ti…  
\- Elisa…  
\- ¿Te ha vuelto a hacer daño, Candy?  
Pero ella le respondía que no.  
Después, charlaban acerca de lo que había sucedido cuando salió del Colegio.  
\- ¿Fuiste al hogar de Pony, cierto?- preguntó Candy.  
\- Sí, Candy- dijo Terry- estuve ahí, en la colina de Pony. Hablé con tus maestras…conocí el lugar donde creciste. Es un lugar muy bello, aun cuando fuera invierno…entonces, no sabía que tú estabas ya de vuelta en América…  
\- Volví para buscar mi camino…sin dinero…  
Terry la abrazaba fuertemente…tratando de que no se marchara. Pero al despertar, Candy ya no estaba junto a él".  
_

\- Ahora pasa algo similar, Candy. Pero voy a volver…te lo juro- dijo con las lágrimas rodando de sus ojos.

Terry llegó a la estación donde se iba a reunir con su padre.  
El duque de Grandchester arribó a la estación también.  
\- Terruce…estás aquí.  
\- ¿Te sorprende?- preguntó Terry irónicamente, cruzado de brazos.- Ya debías imaginar que estaría aquí…¿cierto? Me pediste "cordialmente" que viniera contigo o la emprenderías contra Candy…¿cómo iba a dejar de atender tu solicitud?  
\- Deja de hablarme así, Terruce…  
\- Es lo menos que vas a escuchar de mí…no me pidas más de lo que no puedo dar- dijo Terry, molesto.- Ahora…creo que es hora de que abordemos ese barco y nos larguemos de aquí.  
El duque lo miró avanzar por delante de él. Ya encontraría la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Mientras tanto, Candy volvió a la casa Andley con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
Albert la recibió.  
\- Candy…  
Ella lo abrazó fuertemente.  
\- Albert…se ha ido. Sé que me ama…pero tengo miedo de que ya no vuelva más…  
El corazón de Albert se estremeció al verla tan triste.  
\- Candy…quisiera poder hacer más para ayudarte…ten confianza…Terry volverá, como te lo prometió. Sólo muerto no podría regresar para casarse contigo.  
Albert le secó las lágrimas y le dijo.  
\- Candy…no llores, linda…pronto volverá. Ahora tienes que seguir trabajando fuerte y de paso, prepararte para tu futura boda con él. Terry te tiene que encontrar feliz, plena, para que él pueda tener fuerzas para venir a reunirse contigo. Tú debes estar bien, eso es lo que él quiere. Si tú estás triste, él no podrá romper los obstáculos que los separan.  
\- Tienes razón- dijo Candy, secándose el llanto.- Estaré bien, Albert, te lo prometo.  
La sonrisa de Candy era para Albert como ver salir el sol después de una tormenta.  
\- Quédate unos días, en lo que vuelves al hospital. Tengo entendido que tienes permiso para más tiempo.  
\- Así es, Albert. Pero no quiero ser una carga para ti.  
\- No lo eres…nunca lo serás, Candy.  
Los ojos de Albert destilaban más que ternura y amor fraternal.

Mientras tanto, Patty había ido a pedir por el alma de Stear, cuando reparó en la fisonomía de alguien que le pareció conocido.  
\- Doctor…¿Kelly?  
\- Señorita O'Brien- dijo el doctor sonriente y un poco azorado.  
Patty lo miró con un poco de retraimiento pero también con interés.  
\- Lamento haberlo distraído.  
\- No diga eso…estaba tan pensativo en mí mismo que no me di cuenta de más. Pero me hace mucho bien volver a verla.  
Patty sonrió después de mucho tiempo que tenía de no hacerlo.  
Cuando salieron de la iglesia, Arthur se notaba más tranquilo.  
\- Entonces…conoce a Albert.  
\- Sí…somos amigos desde hace tiempo, yo le presenté en una ocasión a un amigo mío que era veterinario y gracias a eso, él decidió ir a África. Le dije que le gustaban muchos los animales y accedió a aceptar a Albert allá.  
\- Me alegro. Eso quiere decir que él también continúa trabajando con animales.  
\- Por el momento no pero algo me dice que no dudará en volver a hacerlo.  
Arthur preguntó.  
\- ¿Y usted? ¿Volverá a Chicago, ahora que Candy también lo hará?  
\- No sé si Candy vuelva pronto a Chicago, pero yo sí lo haré.  
\- Yo tengo que ir a Chicago también. Podría acompañarla en el camino, claro, si usted quiere.  
Patty dudaba.  
\- Es que…no sé si esté bien.  
\- Usted decida. Sólo quería que, si los dos íbamos a viajar a Chicago, pudiéramos ir juntos.  
Entonces, Patty accedió.  
\- Sí, doctor. Me gustaría mucho que me acompañara a Chicago…  
La mirada del doctor hacia Patty era sincera. La imagen de Candy iba desapareciendo lentamente de la cabeza del doctor.

**Londres**

Bárbara estaba pensativa. Afortunadamente para ella, Lowell había desistido de molestarla. Aunque sabía que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.  
Arturo, su hermano adoptivo, se le acercó al verla pensativa en el jardín de la gran casona.  
\- Barbie…¿estás triste?  
\- No, Arturo…sólo estoy…intranquila. Sé que Lowell no se quedará tranquilo…  
\- No te preocupes…yo no te dejará sola.  
\- Gracias. Me alegro que mi padre acceda que estés un tiempo aquí.  
Arturo no le diría que el conde se había sincerado con él respecto a su verdadero estado de salud.  
\- Dime, Barbie…¿sigue en pie…lo que tienes pensado?  
\- Por supuesto…el día del baile…tendré que marcharme…me mostraré indispuesta y me iré al "convento".  
\- Para entonces los pasajes estarán listos…yo te acompañaré, si quieres…  
\- Por supuesto, Arturo. Tú irás conmigo y me ayudarás a encontrar a mi príncipe azul…  
\- Ese príncipe azul me parece sólo una ilusión, Barbie- aclaró su hermano.  
Pero Bárbara parecía muy segura.  
\- No, Arturo…estoy segura que está más cerca de lo que me imagino…  
De pronto, su padre la mandó llamar.  
Bárbara sonrió a Arturo y marchó a donde su padre la llamaba.  
\- Aquí estoy, papá- dijo la muchacha.  
El conde Gerald acarició su barbilla.  
\- Pequeña…ha llegado un telegrama del duque de Grandchester. Llegarán en esta semana a Londres. Precisamente ya hay fecha para la fiesta de recepción y el domingo será el compromiso.  
\- Pensé que habías desistido…-trató de decir Bárbara.  
Pero el conde movió la cabeza.  
\- Sabes que mi decisión es inapelable, Bárbara. Es necesario que te cases con el hijo del duque de Grandchester.

Bárbara dudó. Entonces señaló.  
\- Perdóname, papá. Por un momento lo olvidé…  
Pero su padre le dijo:  
\- Perdóname tú a mí, Barbie…no quiero imponerte a alguien que no ames…pero…tengo que hacerlo hija…  
\- Entiendo…  
\- No, Bárbara…yo…  
Arturo interrumpió.  
\- Tu padre quiere decirte que está seguro de que ese muchacho te conviene, Barbie…-  
La muchacha trató de no hacer sufrir a su padre. El conde ocultó las lágrimas. Arturo había intervenido a tiempo para evitar que aquél le revelara a su hija la terrible enfermedad que se cernía sobre él.

Por fin, llegaron al puerto.  
Terry miraba en lontananza.  
El duque de Grandchester dijo.  
\- Ese es el barco que nos llevará hasta Inglaterra, Terruce.  
El joven actor no pensaba en nada más que en Candy.  
\- Sigues pensando en esa muchacha…  
\- No me evitarás eso también…¿cierto? No puedes entrar en mis pensamientos, papá. Ellos y mi amor por Candy son lo único en lo que no puedes intervenir directamente. Respeta eso de mí, ¿quieres?  
\- Eres igual a tu madre…  
Ese fue un detonador para Terry.  
\- ¡No te metas con mi madre, o voy a olvidar que eres mi padre!  
El duque no movió un músculo.  
\- Anda…sólo falta que me pegues…  
\- No puedes hablar mal de Eleonor Baker aunque quieras…  
Richard continuó.  
\- ¿Por qué te empeñas en poner a tu madre en un pedestal?  
\- No es eso…solamente no puedo permitir que te expreses así de ella. Es mi madre y es una buena mujer.  
El duque rió con sorna.  
\- ¿Una buena mujer, que abandonó a su hijo por dinero?  
Esta vez Terry no pudo más y le dio una bofetada.  
\- ¡Cállate, Richard Grandchester!  
\- Eres un mal nacido, Terruce- dijo el duque.- Eleonor Baker y Candy White te han hecho olvidar que soy tu padre.  
\- Tú fuiste quien se olvidó de su hijo. Creíste que encerrándome en ese colegio caro ibas a ocultar lo negro de tu pasado y la vergüenza que te causaba tener un hijo con una actriz norteamericana. Preferiste casarte con una aristócrata con cara de cerdo y olvidaste el amor que decías tener por mi madre…

\- No…no fui yo quien se olvidó de ese amor…fue ella…

Terry nunca había escuchado a su padre hablar de ella con tanta seguridad.  
\- Habla claro, padre…  
El duque aprovechó la oportunidad para enlodar el nombre de Eleonor Baker.

\- ¿En realidad quieres saber por qué dejé a tu madre? Ella me engañó con alguien de la compañía donde trabajaba…yo quedé como un imbécil. Por eso te arranqué de sus brazos. Tú no te merecías a esa mujer como madre. Ella se olvidó de ti para estar con otros hombres, tan sólo para no perder su carrera.

Los ojos de Terry se cristalizaron.

\- Estás mintiendo…  
\- No es una mentira…por eso te aparté de su lado, para que su forma mezquina de ser no te contaminara, pero tú no sabes agradecer eso…

Terry soltó el llanto.

\- ¡Qué bajo ha caído, duque de Grandchester! ¿Cómo puede hablar así de una dama…mi propia madre? Ella nunca me ha hablado mal de ti…jamás…porque ella…te sigue amando…pero tú…¡tú qué vas a saber de amor!- dijo Terry subiendo al barco antes que él.

Richard se quedó unos pasos atrás mientras pensaba para sí.

"Si supieras, hijo…que sigo amando a tu madre como el primer día…"


	32. Capítulo 31

Cap. 31

Terry estaba pensativo. Escuchó a quien llamaba a los pasajeros.  
\- Señores…el Mauritania está por zarpar…

"Mauritania"- pensó Terry.- El mismo barco que me llevó de vuelta a Londres, y donde conocí a Candy.  
Las remembranzas llegaron a su mente, empezando por el momento en que la conoció.  
\- Esos detalles…ahí vi a mi pequeña pecosa por primera vez…sus ojos verdes…su dulce voz…esa piel tan blanca…y sus dulces pecas, tan intensas en ese rostro tan lindo…ella replicaba por las pecas y yo gozaba haciéndola rabiar…-pensaba riendo para sí.- Estaba triste por lo de mi madre y ella consiguió que yo olvidara por un segundo ese dolor…gracias a ella no morí de tristeza…  
El duque se acercó.  
\- Como hace años…  
\- ¿Todavía recuerdas?  
\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?- observó Terry.- Era muy niño…no sabía por qué estaba en el barco…pero estaba contigo…de pronto la vi…ahí estaba Eleonor Baker, llorando y suplicando que no me llevaras contigo…y yo te preguntaba y tú la negaste…no quisiste decirme que se trataba de mi verdadera madre…-comentó Terry sollozando.  
Richard Grandchester se quedó callado.  
\- ¿Podrías dejarme solo?- pidió Terry.- Estoy pensando en ella…en Candy, y no quiero que intervengas en mis pensamientos también.  
El duque se marchó dejándolo solo.  
Al poco rato, decidió acercarse a la cabina del capitán.  
El capitán que estaba ahí se veía algo cansado.  
\- ¿Se siente bien?- preguntó Terry.  
\- Sí, joven, no es nada. Es que…la edad…  
Lo miró. El nombre no parecía muy mayor pero quizás tanto trabajo había contribuido para hacer que la edad se le viniera encima.  
\- Si quiere, puedo buscar a un médico…  
El capitán dudó. En aquel muchacho podía recordar a alguien que había visto tiempo atrás.  
\- Dígame…¿usted ha viajado en este barco antes?  
\- Sí…viajé en el Mauritania hace ya mucho tiempo…iba a estudiar en el Colegio San Pablo de Londres.  
\- Ya veo…hace tiempo vi a un jovenzuelo triste que deambulaba por el Mauritania…casi no hablaba.  
\- Quizás era yo…en ese tiempo tenía una tristeza en el corazón, como la que ahora me domina…pero ahora hay una esperanza de por medio…  
\- Recuerdo en ese viaje también a una jovencita de cabello rubio y de ojos verdes…pecosa…  
Terry dijo:  
\- Candy…  
\- ¿La conoces?  
\- Sí…Candy es el amor de mi vida…  
\- Eres afortunado- dijo el capitán.- El hombre que ame a esa niña será siempre muy afortunado. Mis memorias la contemplan y recuerdan, salvando la vida de una gaviota y solicitando que el curso se desvíe para salvar a algunas personas, aunque eso implicara que gente importante perdiera dinero…  
"Entonces fue ella…-pensó Terry.- ella fue quien consiguió que el curso se desviara y nos retrasáramos…por eso mi padre me riñó- añadió en su pensamiento sonriendo para él…"  
\- ¿Estás bien, muchacho?- preguntó el capitán.  
\- Sí, señor…fue sólo un recuerdo.  
\- Y cuéntame…¿qué es de Candy?  
Terry contuvo la emoción y las lágrimas.  
\- Es enfermera- dijo suspirando- es una enfermera muy buena y muy valiente…  
\- ¿Y tú?  
\- Yo…era actor…y ahora…todavía no sé lo que seré…  
\- Actor…he escuchado algo sobre un tal Terry Grandchester…  
El muchacho lo miró con curiosidad.  
\- ¿Qué le han dicho de él?  
\- Dicen que bebía…que por eso su carrera se vino abajo…pero yo no creo eso. Yo pienso que quizás algo malo se interpuso en su camino. Dicen que era muy buen actor…  
Terry guardó silencio. El capitán le palmeó el hombro.  
\- Terry…espero que las cosas con Candy vayan bien…¿es así?  
\- Sí, capitán- observó Terry- ella y yo estamos bien…más enamorados que nunca. Es sólo que…el destino se sigue empeñando en separarnos.  
\- No lo permitas…si en verdad la amas, no permitas que nadie se interponga en su felicidad.  
\- Seguiré su consejo, capitán- comentó Terry.- Estaré pendiente por si necesita algo.

Terry se apartó del camarote. Sólo podía pensar en Candy y en el momento hermoso en que le pidiera que fuera su esposa.  
Y justo, mientras pensaba en ella, un buque de guerra pasó por sus aguas.  
\- La guerra…aún no ha terminado- comentó en su mente para sí mismo.

Candy trató de ser alegría para Annie, Archie y Albert, especialmente para éste último quien parecía verse más triste de lo común, más solitario. Debía ser muy difícil para él, acostumbrado a ser un hombre libre y silvestre, tener que estar mucho tiempo encerrado en un despacho.  
Se acercó hasta él con Puppet y sonriendo le dijo.  
\- Puppet dice que quiere jugar un rato.  
Albert sonrió.  
\- Vamos afuera, Candy…  
Llevaron a Puppet afuera y jugaron un rato con él cerca de un árbol.  
Candy le preguntó.  
\- ¿Te gustaría volver al campo?  
\- Sí…mucho…pero no puedo por ahora. Hay muchos asuntos que arreglar.  
\- Supongo que debes sentirme mal, ¿cierto?  
Albert asintió.  
\- Me siento como si me faltara el aire, Candy. Y parte de eso…tiene que ver contigo…  
Candy se quedó estática.  
\- No te entiendo…  
\- Candy…pensar en la libertad, me recuerda a ti…tú también eres así…y ahora, por los convencionalismos sociales, te ves oprimida por el amor de Terry…y yo quisiera cambiar esa realidad…  
\- No sé cómo podrías hacerlo…  
Albert colocó sus manos en los hombros.  
\- Dime…¿no te has dado cuenta?  
Candy comenzó a llorar.  
\- No, Albert…no ahora…por favor…  
\- Está bien, Candy…esperaré pero…quisiera que entendieras que…  
\- Yo quisiera ponerme en tu lugar pero no puedo…yo también te quiero pero…casi como un hermano o un padre…créeme…si yo pudiera…  
Albert sintió un dolor en el alma pero decidió no presionarla.  
\- Prefiero mil veces olvidar ese asunto que permitir que sufras por causa mía…tranquila…estaremos aquí unos días pero luego iremos al Hogar, ¿te parece?  
\- Gracias, Albert…  
Salió del jardín hacia el despacho de Archie.  
Ahí estaba Annie. Archie sonrió.  
\- Me alegra verte aquí, Candy.  
\- Vengo por Annie para charlar. ¿Sabes dónde está Patty?  
\- Volvió a Chicago. Me dejó esta nota para ti. Pero no se fue sola.  
\- ¿Con quién, entonces?  
\- Con el doctor Kelly.  
Candy sonrió.  
\- Eso es bueno. Annie…¿podemos charlar?  
\- Por supuesto. Ya vuelvo, Archie.  
\- No tarden, por favor…  
Salieron de la oficina y caminaron un par de pasos.  
\- ¿Qué sucede, Candy?  
\- Annie, Albert…estuvo a punto de…declararse…  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
\- Casi me lo dijo…lo entendí perfectamente pero…no puedo aceptarlo, tú lo sabes. Pero me duele mucho lo que está sintiendo. No me gusta verlo triste.  
\- Trata de alegrarlo sin mencionar nada…pronto él lo entenderá. Ahora debes estar tranquila. Candy…Archie tiene una idea.  
\- ¿Cuál?  
\- Aprovechar tu estancia para presentarte como la hija adoptiva de los Andley frente al resto de la familia.  
\- Eso no me agrada mucho.  
Annie insistió.  
\- Le darías un gran gusto a Albert…y eso acallaría también las voces de la gente que pensaba mal de ti.  
\- O podría también exacerbarlas…  
Annie se opuso.  
\- Albert no lo permitiría…de él no puedes dudar.  
\- Tienes razón, Albert es demasiado bueno…nunca lo permitiría.  
\- Entonces, ¿aceptas?  
\- Claro, Annie. Dile a Archie que estoy de acuerdo…que prepare todo…quiero darle una sorpresa a Albert…

El viaje en el que Terry ahora estaba por volver a Londres era algo largo y difícil.  
El capitán no se sentía bien y él estaba temeroso.  
Anduvo entre algunos camarotes preguntando por un médico, pero no había ninguno.  
Estaba frustrado, hasta que apareció alguien.  
\- ¿Necesitan un médico?  
\- Sí…por favor. El capitán…parece que no se siente bien…  
\- Me agrada la gente que se olvida de sí misma para atender a las necesidades de los demás.  
\- No piense eso de mí…por favor…no soy tan bueno como usted cree. Sólo ayude al capitán…  
\- Llévame con él.  
El capitán fue revisado. El doctor dijo:  
\- Debió irse a descansar desde hace ya mucho tiempo, capitán.  
\- Lo sé pero…amo el mar…no podría dejarlo por nada.  
\- Es cierto…yo haría lo mismo…no dejaría de hacer lo que me gusta por nada ni por nadie…  
Terry escuchó aquellas palabras.  
"No debo dejar lo que me gusta…tendré eso muy en cuenta…"  
El duque lo buscaba afanosamente.  
Cuando lo encontró lo retó.  
\- ¿Puedes decirme qué estabas haciendo?  
\- Buscando un médico…el capitán no se siente bien.  
\- ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?  
\- Si tú fueras el enfermo, ¿te gustaría que hubiera un médico y que no te quisiera atender?  
\- No es mi caso…  
\- Eres un egoísta, papá…el capitán debe descansar…espero que pueda llegar con bien a Inglaterra…con tu permiso, voy a verlo.  
\- Quiero que te quedes aquí…  
\- Cuando lleguemos a Londres podrás tenerme para ti todo el tiempo que quieras…ahora, déjame tranquilo.

El duque le dejó. Pero no le agradaba nada lo que su hijo estaba haciendo.


	33. Capítulo 32

Cap. 32

El viaje de Terry a Londres era un tanto tedioso. Los recuerdos lo abrumaban de noche, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. Pensar que había dejado a Candy kilómetros atrás, del otro lado del océano, era algo que le impedía estar tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando lleguemos Londres?- se preguntaba a sí mismo.- ¿Cómo voy a dirigirme a esa familia? Ni siquiera sé nada sobre ellos, ni sobre la joven que se han dignado buscarme…no puedo llegar de la nada pero…tampoco puedo predisponerme…será mejor que actúe en función de lo que vea…

Trató de conciliar el sueño. Cerró los ojos y buscó un cigarrillo. Ni siquiera eso traía.

\- Vaya una cosa…ni cigarrillos puedo traer pero…sí que traigo algo que vale mucho más…  
Sacó de su saco entonces una armónica; la que Candy le diera a cambio de los cigarrillos aquella tarde en la segunda colina de Pony:

_" – Hey, ¿qué haces aquí…y fumando?  
\- Hola, pequeña pecosa…  
\- Deja de fumar aquí. Esta es mi segunda colina de Pony, que es un lugar muy importante para mí y no puedes fumar sin mi permiso.  
Terry sonrió y apagó su cigarrillo.  
\- Está bien, Candy. No te enojes…o se te notarán más la pecas.  
Candy le entregó.  
\- En lugar de fumar, toca la armónica.  
Terry la tomó y dijo:  
\- ¿Por qué me la das? ¿Acaso quieres que te de un beso indirectamente?  
\- No seas tonto. Sólo quiero que dejes de fumar aquí. Eso no te hace bien. Ah, por cierto…están tocando la campana. Debes ir a clase, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos…  
Cuando Candy se marchó, Terry suspiró y siguió tocando la armónica. Ese instrumento cambiaría notablemente su vida".  
Terry tocó la armónica intentando hacerlo lo suficientemente bien.  
_

Salió de su camarote y tocó la armónica desde la cubierta, tratando de llegar a los oídos de Candy.  
\- Mi niña pecosa…escúchame…voy a volver por ti…te lo prometo…-pensó mientras tocaba y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
Al poco rato escuchó que había problemas en el cuarto del capitán.  
Se acercó. Tocó la puerta y encontró al capitán que se quejaba de un dolor en el pecho.  
\- Capitán…¿qué le sucede?  
Entre él y otras personas lo sostuvieron.  
\- Voy a llamar al médico- comentó Terry y salió corriendo.  
Llegó a donde el médico comía y le dijo.  
\- Doctor…el capitán.  
El médico dejó de comer para ir a donde estaba el capitán.  
\- Muchacho…¿podrías decirle a mi ayudante que venga y me traiga mi maletín?  
\- Por supuesto.  
Terry fue donde el ayudante y llegaron con el doctor.

El médico lo revisó, mientras esperaban afuera.  
Después de revisarlo, el médico dijo.  
\- Hay que enviar un telegrama para que lo releven. El capitán no está bien…  
Terry se puso a disposición del médico.  
Se encargaron de enviar el telegrama. El duque de Grandchester estaba molesto.  
\- Terruce, será mejor que no intervengas en ese asunto.  
\- Lo voy a hacer. El capitán necesita ayuda y no se la voy a negar, padre.  
\- Llegaremos tarde.  
\- No me importa…  
El actor fue con el médico y avisó a los viajeros.  
\- Señores…el capitán termina ya su trabajo. En lo que lo relevan vamos a tener que quedarnos en Cuba durante un día.  
\- ¿Cuba? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahí?- insistió alguien.  
\- Sólo será de paso.  
Otros estaban aún más molestos.  
Terry trató de calmarlos.  
\- Señores…si ustedes tuvieran un enfermo y para evitar que muriera tuvieran que aguardar en un lugar hasta que estuviera bien…¿les agradaría que nadie los ayudara? Pues bien, este barco debe llegar bien a su destino. Si permitimos que el asunto se remedie, todo saldrá bien y el retraso será mínimo.  
Las palabras de Terry sonaban coherentes.  
Algunas personas dijeron.  
\- Está bien…estamos de acuerdo.  
El duque no dijo palabra. Pero Terry sonrió. Había ayudado a alguien a resolver un asunto.

Candy estaba algo preocupada. Pero gracias a Archie y Annie que se encargaban de prepararlos para la fiesta que Albert tenía pensado realizar.  
Aunque Candy no estaba para fiestas, era seguro que, por complacer a Albert, estaría presente.  
Archie y Candy le dieron la noticia.  
\- ¿De verdad, Candy? ¿Aceptaste?  
\- Por supuesto, Albert. Será un buen momento para pasarla bien todos, ¿no es así?  
Cuando Archie y Annie se fueron, Albert habló a solas con Candy.  
\- Candy…¿por qué decidiste aceptar lo de la fiesta de presentación?  
La rubia pecosa respondió.  
\- Porque tú lo quieres así.  
\- Tú sabes que yo nunca he hecho nada en contra de tu voluntad.  
\- Lo sé pero…quiero hacerlo, de verdad. Sé lo importante que es para ti eso y por eso acepté…no me siento presionada, al contrario. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.  
\- No quiero que lo hagas tan sólo para complacerme…  
Candy le tomó las manos.  
\- Tú me conoces bien y sabes que no complacería a nadie tan sólo en su egoísmo. Tú no lo haces por egoísmo.  
\- Entonces…¿por qué?- insistió él acorralándola ligeramente.  
Por primera vez, Candy le tuvo miedo a Albert. Pero no se asustó. El temor que resguardaba quizás no era a Albert sino incluso, quizás, a ella misma. No estaba segura de la reacción que la presencia tan cercana de Albert le generara.  
Siempre había sentido consuelo y apoyo en él, pero ahora era distinto. Sabía sobre sus sentimientos, quizás no del todo, pero ya no le eran ajenos. Y sin embargo, verlo y sentirlo tan cerca, por vez primera, consiguió sentirse nerviosa.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Dime, Candy…¿has descubierto por qué lo hago?  
Tragó saliva. Albert estaba tan cerca…era casi seguro que incluso intentaría besarla…al menos eso era lo que ella creyó entonces. Pero Albert reaccionó de otro modo. Acarició su cabellera dorada y luego pasó su mano levemente por su mejilla. Apretó el puño y lo bajó.  
\- No importa…sé que lo sabes…y estarás ahí…será una fiesta inolvidable- señaló Albert.- Recuerdo cuando me contaste la fiesta que tuviste en la casa de Lakewood cuando estaban Anthony y Stear también.  
\- Sí- dijo Candy más tranquila- fue muy alegre, aunque la tía abuela en ese entonces estaba de mejor humor…  
Albert le dio ligeramente la espalda.  
\- Me duele hablar de la tía- dijo Albert- aunque es la hermana de mi padre. Pero mi padre no era como ella en lo absoluto, Candy. Mi padre era un poco como mi hermana…amaba la naturaleza…  
\- La madre de Anthony.  
\- Sí…Rosemary era su mayor alegría…y yo, su mayor orgullo…  
\- La tía abuela no pensaba así.  
\- Porque ella siempre sintió celos de mi madre…nunca la aceptó. Le parecía malo que mi padre se hubiera casado y ella no.  
\- Esa gente que prefiere mirar mal a los demás, en lugar de arreglar su propia vida…  
\- Tienes razón, Candy. Y dime…¿quieres que invite a alguien del Hogar a la fiesta?  
\- No, Albert…no es por nada malo. Es sólo que el mundo de los Andley es distinto y sólo yo sabría cómo manejarlo. No quiero que la alta sociedad lastime a ninguno de los que amo…  
\- Está bien, Candy…te entiendo. Voy a tratar de hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que disfrutes la fiesta. Juro que nadie te hará daño mientras yo esté ahí.  
\- Gracias, Albert…  
La voz de Candy irradiaba luz. Albert de buena gana deseaba besarla ahí mismo. Pero no se atrevió. La enfermera le inspiraba sumo respeto y amor y no quería extralimitarse. Sin embargo, se tenía un poco de miedo. Su corazón y sus ganas podrían rebelarse en el momento menos oportuno. Debía ser más prudente.

La salida de Cuba fue rápida. Terry y los demás se dirigieron hacia Londres sin percances. Gracias a la oportuna intervención del muchacho, el capitán terminó con bien su trabajo.  
El viaje se tornó sereno. Otro buque de guerra cruzaba ya por el Atlántico.  
\- Tu madre me contó que querías alistarte en el ejército…  
\- Lo había pensado antes de ver a Candy, pero ahora no pienso hacerlo…  
\- Haces bien…tu destino está al lado de Bárbara Gerald…  
"Bárbara Gerald…ese es el nombre de la muchacha…no eres tan listo, duque de Grandchester…"  
\- Bárbara…supongo que es de la nobleza…  
\- Su padre tiene título de conde…vivían antes en Francia pero se trasladaron a Inglaterra. Es buen amigo mío. Tenemos negocios juntos…  
"Richard…me estás dando las armas que necesito para la batalla…"-sugirió Terry en su mente.  
\- Trataré de no hacerte quedar mal…-opinó sin mucho interés.  
Se apartó de ahí. El doctor le dio las gracias.  
\- No sé que habría sido del capitán si no te das cuenta de que estaba mal.  
\- No diga eso. Sólo fui yo el que estaba ahí…  
\- El capitán te envía saludos y dice que luches por tu ideal…  
\- ¿Usted sabe por qué el doctor no se jubilaba?- preguntó Terry al fin.  
\- Porque quería terminar sus días en el mar…como su hijo, el que era marino…  
\- Lo amaba mucho…  
\- ¿Qué padre no ama a su hijo?- comentó el doctor.  
"El mío, doctor…"- pensó Terry.- "El mío es capaz de sacrificar la felicidad de su propio hijo en aras de sus conveniencias sociales…"  
\- Ya veo…bueno…ya estamos listos casi para llegar a Londres…  
Y por fin, arribaron a Londres enseguida.  
Avanzaron en carruaje por el centro hasta llegar al Hotel Savoy.  
\- Y bien…ya estamos aquí…el Savoy…como la vez anterior…¿y ahora?  
\- Aquí pernoctaremos…luego iremos a la mansión del conde Gerald.  
\- Bien…entonces, por este día, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.  
\- Casi- dijo el duque.- No esperarás que te permita ir a beber y darte la gran vida…  
Terry rió a carcajadas.  
\- Ya no soy un niño…no vas a poder obligarme a quedar…pero lo haré…creo que tus canas aún me inspiran algo de respeto…  
Salió como si nada pero las lágrimas brotaron afuera…el día era lluvioso…nadie las notaría…


	34. Capìtulo 33

Cap. 33

Cuando bajó de la habitación, buscó inmediatamente un sitio donde vendieran cigarrillos. Pensó en tocar la armónica que Candy le diera, pero eso sólo conseguía hacerlo pensar más en ella.  
Sentía algo extraño en el corazón.

\- Candy…tengo miedo de perderte. No sé por qué me siento así, como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir.  
Respiró hondamente y exhaló el humo del cigarrillo.

Luego, revisó el periódico. La guerra aún no terminaba.  
\- No hay todavía acuerdos de paz. Europa sigue en guerra. Se puede sentir en el ambiente. Y yo aquí, preocupado por un matrimonio arreglado, cuando hay otros que han perdido la vida en aras de la libertad- dijo llevándose la mano a la frente.

Suspiró y salió a caminar.

Mientras caminaba, sus pasos lo llevaron a tomar un coche.  
Al llegar al puerto, sintió nostalgia.  
\- Y pensar que hace tanto tiempo, cuando dejé Londres, me sentía tan feliz- argumentó.  
Una armónica a lo lejos lo distrajo.  
Caminó hacia donde la música se escuchaba.  
Una voz lo sorprendió.  
\- No me digas que eres…¿Terry?  
El actor sonrió y le dijo:  
\- ¡Kookie! Eres tú.  
El jovencito se le acercó.  
\- Terry…¿cómo estás?  
\- Bien…veo que ya has crecido un poco más desde que dejé de verte.  
\- No digas eso. Recuerda que no soy tan menor que tú.  
\- Lo sé. Discúlpame. Y dime…¿ha cambiado tu vida?  
\- Mucho. Ahora ya pertenezco a la tripulación del Gaviota.  
Terry asintió.  
\- Me da mucho gusto por ti, Kookie.  
\- Dime, Terry…¿cómo está Candy? ¿Sabes algo de ella?  
Terry respondió.  
\- Sí, Kookie, está muy bien…  
\- Entonces…no estás con ella.  
\- He venido a arreglar un asunto de mi padre…  
Kookie respondió.  
\- No te veo bien, Terry. Si quieres podemos platicar un rato.  
\- Por supuesto. Ven, te invito a tomar el té.  
\- Gracias.  
Fueron a una cafetería.  
\- Dime, Terry. ¿Por qué estás de vuelta?  
\- Candy y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Quizás no te suene el nombre de Susana Marlow.  
\- Aunque te parezca raro, me enteré que te habías casado con ella…  
Terry bajó la mirada.  
\- Susana…está muerta, Kookie…Candy se sacrificó por la felicidad de ella…Susana tuvo un accidente que la dejó lisiada de por vida…y su vida fue tan corta…aun me duele pero…no pude hacer nada para evitar su muerte, ni para hacer un poco más agradable su vida.  
\- Lo lamento, Terry. Supongo que te sentiste culpable durante mucho tiempo.  
\- Un poco pero ahora ya no tiene sentido. Durante un tiempo me hundí en la bebida. Fue un tiempo oscuro. Luego, recuperé mi vida…y volví a ver a Candy…estábamos tan bien…hasta que llegó mi padre y se encargó de trastornarlo todo.  
\- ¿Tan grave es?  
\- Tanto que…mi padre pretende que me case con una joven de la aristocracia.  
\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Te vas a casar?  
\- Claro que no, Kookie…eso te lo puedo asegurar…

-

\- ¿No crees que este vestido está demasiado escotado, Annie?  
\- Para nada, Cany. Lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de vestidos. Pero en cuanto te vean, se van a ir de espaldas.  
\- Yo no quiero que me vea nadie.  
\- Sin embargo, Albert se merece que te veas apropiadamente.  
\- A él no le importa cómo me vea- dijo Candy, enseñando ligeramente la lengua y guiñando el ojo.  
\- Lo sé también pero Albert ahora recibirá a mucha gente de la familia Andley. Dale el gusto de vestirte como él quiere…¿lo harás?  
\- Está bien, por él lo voy a hacer. Sólo será para la fiesta. Y después de eso, volveré a ser la misma.  
Annie asintió. Pero veía en los ojos de Candy una tristeza oculta. Era hábil en ocultar su tristeza, tratando de que nadie la viera y así no entristecer a otros.  
Y el principal era Albert.  
Cuando regresó de la prueba del vestido, lo encontró mirando por la ventana de la oficina, como un pájaro enjaulado.  
\- Albert…el vestido casi está listo…la fiesta es en dos días, ¿cierto?  
\- Sí, Candy…lamento que sea con tanta premura pero…te irás en media semana.  
\- Claro…pero no te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien, te lo aseguro.  
Albert la miró con amor.  
\- Candy…siempre estás alegre…¿cómo haces para sentirte feliz aun a costa de la tristeza que resguardas?  
\- No hay tal tristeza…Terry volverá…tú estás bien…entonces, no debo sentirme triste…  
Albert le tomó las manos.  
\- Siempre he sentido que si estás junto a mí, nada puede salir mal.  
\- Lo mismo me pasa a mí…  
Por un momento creían verse más allá de lo evidente, pero tal vez sólo era una quimera…

-

Tras llevar a Kookie a cenar también, Terry se despidió.

\- Tal vez no te vea pronto, Kookie…por favor, no cometas la tontería de alistarte en el ejército.  
\- Ni tú tampoco, Terry. Piensa en Candy y no te doblegues, amigo mío.  
\- Gracias y suerte, Kookie.  
Volvió al hotel. Su padre ya lo esperaba.  
\- Después de vagabundear un rato, ¿vas a escribir la nota que quiero, para el conde Gerald?  
\- ¿Por qué no la escribes tú?  
\- Porque debes ser tú quien avise al conde que irás a pedir la mano de Bárbara.

Terry se contrarió. Pero ya tenía preparado algo en mente.

\- Está bien…voy a escribir la nota.

Comenzó a garrapatear unas líneas y de paso, en otra hoja, parecía estar escribiendo un mensaje para alguien más…

-

_" Buenos días, señor conde._

_Lamento importunarlo con semejante mensaje pero sé que mi padre se ha empeñado en mortificarle a usted con un matrimonio en el que lo que menos interesa son mi opinión y la de la señorita Bárbara.  
Por lo tanto, en este mensaje no encontrará las palabras correctas que quisiera utilizar. Si me lo permite, quiero sincerarme frente a usted el día del compromiso para que me conozca lo suficientemente bien y no sólo por la opinión tan deteriorada que mi padre tiene de mí. Y de paso, hacerle saber abiertamente que no pienso casarme con su hija y estoy seguro que ella tampoco querrá aceptarme. Apelo a la sensateza de usted y a la inteligencia de su hija y perdone las molestias que mi padre le está ocasionando.  
Sólo permítame llegar a ese día como si nada hubiera pasado a fin de que mi padre se de cuenta de que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar ciegamente su voluntad y seguramente usted tampoco querrá como yerno a un hombre resignado que, por justa razón, pudiera hacer sufrir a la señorita Bárbara. Por favor, no comente nada de esto con mi padre. Es necesario que abiertamente se lo haga sabor. Descuide que procuraré no hacerle pasar un mal rato.  
Atentamente: Terruce G. Grandchester Baker"_

  
El conde leía este mensaje en silencio. ¿De qué se trataba eso? Las palabras del hijo del duque de Grandchester eran claras: no pensaba casarse con Bárbara. Sin embargo, albergaba una esperanza dentro de todo. ¿Debía decírselo a Bárbara? No…tal vez cuando Terruce llegara, podría albergar la posibilidad de que se enamorara de su hija.

Sin embargo, agradecía un poco al muchacho que le hiciera saber la verdad, sin tapujos, con total sinceridad, aquella de la que el duque de Grandchester había carecido totalmente.

Escondió el mensaje y decidió tomar una mejor decisión hasta ese día.

Mientras tanto, el mensaje que el duque pensaba había sido enviado, iba ya en camino.  
Terry estuvo recorriendo algunas tiendas buscando ropa apropiada para la ocasión, cuando cerca de él voló un papel que decía: Scarlett. Compañía de teatro experimental. Scotland.

Trató de no poner atención pero al leer se dio cuenta que había una compañía de teatro ambulante que ahora estaba en Londres y que seguramente venía de Escocia. Se sintió tentado a ir a verlos. Pero…¿cómo podía arreglar eso? Cuando terminara la farsa con el conde Gerald, pensó, tendría tiempo de hablarles, si todavía estaba en Londres…

Eso no importaba de momento. Hubiera querido saber cómo estaba Candy. Así que se le ocurrió enviar una carta.  
Garrapateó un poco algunas líneas. Seguramente pronto le llegarían a Candy. Era su mayor esperanza.

-

El día de la presentación llegó.  
Candy estaba muy hermosa. Albert estaba realmente complacido con la forma en que se había arreglado. Por un momento imaginó que había sido para él. Y ese pensamiento rondó por su cabeza buena parte de la tarde. Pero luego trató de desecharlo.  
\- No debo hacerme ilusiones…ella nunca me aceptará. Ya debía hacerme a la idea.

Los cuchicheos entre los asistentes comenzaron.  
\- ¿Cómo será la hija adoptiva que William ocultaba con tanto sigilo?  
\- Según sé, no tiene una gota de clase.  
\- Sin embargo, dicen también que se parece mucho a Rosemary…  
\- Es verdad…-dijo alguien más.- No me extrañaría si Albert decidiera en algún momento comprometerse en matrimonio con ella…  
\- Pero la señora Elroy no lo aceptaría. Creo que no le cae muy bien.  
\- Aprovechó que no está para hacer esta fiesta. Algo quiere decir esta noche William…

Albert escuchó algunos de los comentarios.

\- ¿Se divierten?- interrumpió para que las críticas no continuaran.  
\- Bastante, William- dijo una dama.- ¿Ya vas a presentarnos a tu protegida?  
\- Es hija adoptiva de los Andley. El orgullo de la familia por ser una enfermera comprometida y valiente.  
\- Lo que menos brilla en la familia Andley son enfermeras o médicos- dijo un hombre.- Pero queremos verla ya, William.  
\- Todo a su tiempo, madame. Con permiso.  
Al poco rato, tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Candy.  
\- Candy…¿estás lista?  
\- Sí, Albert, estoy lista- dijo después de haber subido para hacer su presentación formal.  
Bajó del brazo de Albert, entre el estupor de algunos, el asombro de otros y la admiración de la mayoría.  
\- Damas y caballeros…los he invitado esta noche para que conozcan a Candy White Andley, la hija adoptiva de la familia, quien es un verdadero orgullo y se encuentra esta noche con nosotros, y para quien pido un sonoro aplauso.  
Candy estaba desconcertada. No quería ser una muñeca de sociedad.  
\- Albert…me siento rara- dijo en voz baja.  
\- No te preocupes…tranquila, que estoy aquí, cerca de ti. Nada malo ocurrirá.  
Candy asintió, mientras sonreía ligeramente. No supo por qué razón la cercanía de Albert le dio mucha más confianza de la que esperaba sentir…


	35. Capìtulo 34

Cap. 34

Candy miró a Albert. Éste le indicó con la mirada que saludara a quienes él le iba a señalar.  
Ella comprendió inmediatamente.

\- Agradezco enormemente al señor William que me haya presentado con tanta ceremonia. Si he de serles sincera, yo no estoy acostumbrada a estas reuniones. Pero en esta ocasión, estoy respondiendo a un deber filial con el señor Andley quien me ha tratado siempre con respeto y dignidad.  
Todos aplaudieron la forma en que Candy se había expresado.  
Albert estaba agradecido y al mismo tiempo, sorprendido de la manera en que Candy había logrado manejar la situación.  
Sin embargo, sabía que eso no terminaría de acallar ciertas voces.  
La tomó del brazo y abrieron el baile.

Aquel vals era precisamente el mismo que había bailado con Anthony y en otra ocasión, sin querer, con Terry.  
Su rostro palideció ligeramente, haciéndola ver aún más blanca de lo que ya era.  
\- Te noto extraña, Candy, ¿te sientes bien?  
\- No…es sólo que…es la primera vez que bailo contigo…  
Albert sonrió. Candy tenía razón.  
\- Es verdad…no habíamos bailado en una reunión así nunca…es muy agradable…espero no pisarte.  
Candy sonrió.  
\- No te preocupes. Si yo en algún momento lo hago, te agradeceré que no grites o te quejes.  
Albert también rió.  
Se les veía contentos. Pero Albert podía notar que Candy resguardaba una gran pena. Que sólo estaba tratando de ser cortés y amable por él. Por nadie más.  
Archie y Annie también lo notaron.  
\- Candy está triste- dijo Annie.  
Archie respondió.  
\- No sé cómo ha conseguido aparentar delante de todos.  
\- No de todos- dijo Annie.- Albert también sabe que Candy está sintiéndose muy incómoda con esta gente.  
Candy y Albert terminaron la pieza y él la invitó a la terraza para tomar un poco el aire.  
\- Sé que el venir aquí no te ayudará a sentirte mejor, Candy.  
\- Tal vez, pero por lo menos puedo respirar un poco de aire más puro, Albert.  
Él le tomó la mano levemente y la miró a los ojos como un hermano.  
\- Perdóname, Candy, por presionarte de algún modo a venir. Pero quería que toda la familia te conozca y sepa que eres una Andley y que tienes los mismos derechos de todos de estar aquí.  
\- Supongo que algunos pensarán lo mismo que la tía Elroy y que Elisa y Neil Leagan.  
\- Supones bien pero eso no importa. Saben que yo no comparto su forma de pensar, puesto que fui yo quien te adoptó y he cuidado y cuidaré de que se te trate como tal. Pero por eso quiero que me disculpes…no ha sido mi intención incomodarte o molestarte. Sólo quería que pasarámos un rato juntos…y que trataras de olvidar un poco lo sucedido con Terry…me refiero a lo desagradable que fue la visita del duque de Grandchester…el hecho de que Terry haya tenido que volver con él a Londres.  
Candy asintió.  
\- Te comprendo…no tienes que disculparte, Albert. Todo está bien.  
Volvieron ya más recuperados y seguros al interior de la fiesta.  
Una mujer se acercó.  
\- Hola, querida. Eres más linda de lo que me imaginaba.  
\- Sí que lo es. No les mentí cuando les dije que era hermosa como Rosemary.  
La mujer asintió.  
\- Ven, linda. Te vamos a presentar a algunas personas que quieren conocerte. Voy a robártela un momento, Albert.  
\- Por supuesto.  
Candy se fue con aquella mujer. Algunos jóvenes de la familia la rodearon.  
\- Candy…hemos escuchado hablar tanto de ti.  
Todos la halagaban y elogiaban su valor para ser enfermera.  
\- Una muchacha tan bonita debería tener mejor suerte y no tener que dedicarse a la enfermería.  
\- Es una labor muy hermosa- dijo Candy, tratando de compartir su experiencia en ello.- Cuando uno puede ayudar a una persona sin que te lo pueda agradecer y sobre todo, ayudar a salvar vidas, eso no tiene precio.  
Todos se miraban y asentían forzadamente.  
Hasta que una muchacha se acercó y la saludó.  
\- Así que tú eres Candy- murmuró.- Elisa me habló muchas veces de ti.  
\- ¿Eres también una Andley?  
\- Pues no directamente pero…sí soy de la familia. Soy hija de una hermana de la madre de Elisa. Soy prima suya…  
\- Entonces…debes haber conocido a Anthony y a Stear.  
\- Casi no, eran tan apartados. Pero los queríamos mucho. Sin embargo, casi nunca visitamos Lakewood.  
\- Ya veo…-dijo Candy.  
Aquella muchacha se presentó:  
\- Me llamo Melanie Leagan…muchachos, ¿podría hablar con Candy a solas? Realmente es lo más cercano que tienen los Andley. Ven, querida…tenemos tanto de qué hablar.  
Candy se puso un poco nerviosa.  
Albert la miró desde lejos. Ella le hizo una seña de que iba a hablar con Melanie. Albert asintió y le pedía que tuviera calma. Que ya iría él a ayudarla de ser necesario.  
Candy siguió a Melanie hasta una habitación.  
\- ¿Y bien, Candy? ¿Qué puedes decirme acerca de tu profesión de enfermera?  
\- Eso te lo contó seguramente Elisa, supongo.  
\- En parte…me habló de que eres enfermera…y también me habló de tu manía de quedarte con lo que no te pertenece.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Así es…Elisa dice que desde hace tiempo eras una ladrona…que convenciste a los Andley para que te adoptaran y que posteriormente te enredaste con el hijo del duque de Grandchester. Y aunque esto último no me lo dijo Elisa, lo supe por un diario. Tú fuiste la culpable de que la carrera de Terry Grandchester se viniera abajo…¿cierto?  
Candy se quedó estática.  
\- Eso no es verdad…-respondió con seguridad.  
\- Claro que lo es…si no, los diarios no lo dirían.  
\- Es una mentira. Yo no hice tal cosa. Terry y yo…  
\- Sí, lo sé…Terry tuvo un amorío contigo y gracias a eso lo corrieron de la compañía Strastford…¿te parece poco?  
La enfermera contuvo el llanto.  
\- Te voy a pedir que evites hablar de esto.  
\- De hecho en público no lo haré…por eso, me gustaría que desistieras de sentirte uno de los Andley. Así como yo me he enterado, alguien más seguramente lo sabrá y eso sería muy penoso para ti, ¿no crees, Candy?  
Ella cerró los ojos y luego los abrió al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta.  
Era Albert.  
\- Melanie…vengo por Candy. Hay personas que quieren conocerla.  
\- Me parece que Candy está un poco cansada, ¿no es así?  
Albert colocó sus manos en sus hombros.  
\- Si se siente cansada, me lo puedo decir. ¿Es cierto, Candy?  
Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Albert las secó inmediatamente.  
\- Parece que sí te sientes un poco cansada. Te prometo que sólo verás a un par de personas más…anda, sé buena, ¿lo harás por mí?  
Candy asintió.  
\- Claro, Albert. Vamos.  
Fue con Albert con ella hacia donde las esperaban aquellas personas que querían conocerla.  
Albert la presentó y no se apartó de su lado en toda la noche.  
Pero, en cuanto pudo estar a solas con Albert, le contó.  
\- Albert…Melanie…  
\- ¿Qué te dijo esa muchacha que te dejó tan intranquila?  
\- Me dijo que es prima hermana de Elisa y Neil…y me dijo que por mi culpa…la carrera de Terry se arruinó.  
\- No dudo que fuera Elisa quien la pusiera al tanto o ella misma supiera algo al respecto y ahora lo dijera. No te preocupes. Yo mismo me encargaré de ello.  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
\- Nada malo, no te preocupes. Ven conmigo.  
Marcharon de nuevo al salón y ahí bailaron otra pieza.

Melanie se acercó. Albert le permitió el acceso.  
\- Vaya…no has dejado de acaparar a Candy toda la noche.  
\- No es eso…es que como no conoce a todos los Andley.  
\- Eso se arregla fácil…por ejemplo, ella y yo ya platicamos…¿cierto, Candy?  
Otra pieza se escuchó. Albert sacó a bailar a Melanie.  
\- Como puedes ver no bailo tan mal- dijo Melanie.  
\- No, ya me di cuenta…y lo que tampoco haces tan mal es…mortificar a los demás, ¿cierto?  
Melanie guardó silencio.  
\- Melanie…te voy a pedir un favor- dijo mientras seguían bailando.- Evítame la pena de pedirte que te retires de la fiesta. Puedo hacerlo. Estás lastimado a mi hija adoptiva. Si yo considero que tu presencia es non grata no podrás hacer nada. Así que espero que no vuelvas a decirle a Candy una palabra más del asunto relacionado con Terry Grandchester. Él y ella se quieren y él ha pedido permiso para cortejarla. Lo de su carrera no fue un asunto que tuviera que ver con Candy. Así que…tú sabrás.  
Melanie arqueó los labios.  
\- No te preocupes…no lo haré…pero mientras Candy sea una Andley, dudo que vuelva a venir a alguna de tus fiestas.  
\- Tú te lo pierdes- susurró Albert cerca de su oído con ironía.  
Cuando terminó la pieza, Melanie se apartó y sólo miró a Candy ligeramente y se marchó sin decir una palabra.  
Candy le preguntó:  
\- ¿Qué pasó con Melanie?  
\- Nada…no te volverá a molestar. Ven, vamos con Archie y Annie para conversar un poco.

En el caso de Terry, las cosas no habían sido para nada mejores. Habían arribado al mediodía y fueron recibidos por la servidumbre del conde.  
Éste saludó al duque de Grandchester, tratando de ocultar su molestia.  
\- Pensé que me iba a hacer esperar más…-comentó el conde.  
\- Discúlpeme, señor conde- dijo, inclinando la cabeza.- Lo que sucede es que mi hijo tuvo algunos contratiempos y no podía venir. De hecho, espero que haya recibido el mensaje que él le enviara.  
El conde miró a Terry.  
\- Sí, recibí el mensaje del joven Terruce.- El conde se acercó y extendió su mano.- Buen día, joven Terruce.  
Terry lo miró y estrechó su mano.  
\- Buen día, señor conde.  
El conde clavó su mirada unos segundos en el joven. Su rostro era afable, a pesar de que el duque se veía adusto y eran muy parecidos. Pero había cierta dulzura en la mirada del joven que le demostraba que era sincero.  
\- Bien…agradezco su visita. Lamento no poder recibirlos mejor. No me he sentido nada bien los últimos días. Pero al estar aquí, trataré de atenderlos como se merecen.  
Terry no dijo palabra. El duque se encargó de hablar de momento.  
Terry pensaba.  
\- Espero poder hablar con el conde a solas…es mi esperanza…  
Al poco rato, el conde llamó a Bárbara.  
Pero la muchacha no quiso ir.  
\- Lo siento…creo que mi hija está un poco indispuesta.  
El duque respondió.  
\- No se preocupe. Entendemos. Ojalá que la muchacha se recupere pronto.  
El conde dio órdenes a la servidumbre para que acomodaran al duque y a su hijo en cómodas habitaciones.  
En la tarde, Terry se asomó al balcón de su habitación para respirar algo de aire puro, cuando de pronto, escuchó a una joven hablar con un muchacho. Miró hacia abajo. Seguramente era Bárbara Gerald. Así que trató de agudizar el oído:  
\- Barbie…creo que ya llegó el hijo del duque de Grandchester.  
\- Me llamaron hace rato pero no quise ir. No tengo ganas de verlo.  
\- Le prometiste a tu padre que lo atenderías.- dijo el joven, que no era otro que Arturo, su hermano adoptivo.  
\- Lo sé pero…en la noche estaré ahí. Espero poder comportarme. Sé que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de nuestro plan, Arturo. Cuando todo esté listo, nos iremos y mi padre no podrá evitarlo.  
\- No te preocupes, Barbie, que yo te voy a ayudar.  
Terry escuchó sorprendido.  
\- Tengo que hablar con ella…  
Bajó con cuidado. En cuanto Bárbara se quedó sola, se acercó.  
\- Señorita Gerald…-comenzó.  
Bárbara se volvió frente a él.  
\- ¿Usted es…?  
\- Sí…Terruce Grandchester- dijo extendiendo la mano.  
El joven era bien parecido y su tono de voz era agradable, pero su pensamiento no había cambiado.  
\- Siento mucho no haberlo atendido hace un rato…no me sentía bien.  
\- No se preocupe- señaló Terry.- Es normal…  
\- Joven Grandchester…yo…  
Terry le dijo:  
\- No me llame así…sólo Terry…supongo que tenemos casi la misma edad.  
\- Tiene razón…soy Bárbara Gerald. Terry…tengo que hablar con usted…  
\- Contigo…tienes que hablar conmigo…yo también quiero hablar contigo, Bárbara. ¿Podemos ir a aquel banco?  
\- Por supuesto.  
Terry la dejó comenzar.  
\- Dime…¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?  
\- Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que venir hasta acá para lo de ese compromiso absurdo. Terry…tengo que serte franca. No pienso casarme contigo.  
Terry sonrió levemente, tratando de calmar sus ansias de reír a carcajadas.  
\- ¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntó Bárbara.  
\- Porque lo mismo tenía que decirte yo a ti. Lo que sucede, Bárbara, es que…yo amo a alguien más y pienso volver por ella, aunque mi padre no lo acepte. Esto del compromiso fue una idea de mi padre que yo nunca acepté. Y de hecho, he venido para hablar abiertamente. Tu padre ya lo sabe.  
\- ¿De verdad?  
\- Sí, pero no me ha dicho nada. Le envié un mensaje pero no sé cuál es su respuesta a él. Por eso, quiero pedirte que me cuentes un poco sobre el plan que tienes pensado.  
Bárbara inclinó la cabeza.  
\- Lo escuchaste…  
\- Discúlpame, no fue mi intención. Lo único que quiero es saber qué tienes pensado a fin de ayudarte.  
Bárbara le relató un poco sobre lo que había acordado hacer con Arturo.  
\- Así que ese chico es tu cómplice- guiñó el ojo.  
\- Es mi hermano…él me va a ayudar para irme de Inglaterra.  
\- ¿Y a dónde piensas ir?  
\- A América.  
\- Bien pensado. Pero, ¿conoces a alguien allá?  
\- No, la verdad no. Pero no me importa. Estando allá, ya buscaría la manera de salir adelante.  
\- ¿Sabes que tienes un espíritu muy aventurero?- comentó Terry.  
\- Debes pensar que estoy loca- comentó Bárbara.  
Terry negó.  
\- Por supuesto que no. De hecho, la chica que yo amo también es así. Aventurera, arriesgada, valiente. Y así como ella, tú también podrás salir adelante sola.  
\- Gracias, Terry.  
\- De nada, Bárbara. Te diré lo que haremos…-empezó a describirle el plan en el que él iba a colaborar a su manera.

Cuando terminó la fiesta, Candy ayudó a despedir a los asistentes.  
Annie le dijo.  
\- Fue una fiesta excepcional, Candy. Realmente, te comportaste como toda una dama. La gente estaba impresionada contigo.

Candy negó.  
\- Seguramente era la curiosidad que sentían por conocer a la hija adoptiva de los Andley. Pero había muchas personas que sólo querían ver de qué forma cometía algún error.  
Archie insistió.  
\- Quizás, pero al final, se fueron muy sorprendidos y satisfechos por haberte conocido.  
Albert intervino.  
\- Tiene razón, Archie, Candy. La familia Andley te recibió muy bien. Excepto algunas personas, claro. Pero nadie de cuidado.  
\- Gracias por darme ánimos. Pero creo que yo no sirvo para esto- señaló Candy.  
Annie trató de reanimarla.  
\- Es la primera vez que tienes que tratar con la familia de esa forma.  
\- Sabes que no Annie. La tía Elroy y los Leagan ya me habían hecho ver mi suerte.  
Albert le dijo.  
\- Ellos nunca más volverán a hacerte sufrir, Candy. No, mientras yo pueda evitarlo.  
Candy tomó las manos de Albert y le sonrió.  
\- Gracias, Albert. Sé que siempre contaré contigo.

Aquella noche, Terry se arregló para la celebración.  
El duque lo llamó desde afuera.  
\- ¿Ya estás listo?  
\- En un rato, padre.  
Al fin, abajo, Bárbara estaba junto a Arturo. El conde esperaba a Terry para poder hablar con él pero no lo encontraba.  
Terry apareció en el piso superior y miró a su alrededor. Reparó en Bárbara. Cruzó con ella un par de miradas y asintió.  
En breve, otro muchacho cruzaba por la estancia. Era nada menos que Lowell.  
Terry bajó las escaleras y fue hacia donde se repartían las bebidas. Y comenzó a tomar.  
Lowell deambuló por la estancia hasta que reparó en Bárbara. Pero como Arturo estaba cerca de ella, no se acercó.  
Terry bebía un poco más. El duque comenzó a preocuparse.  
\- Deberías tener un poco más de respeto en lugar de beber así.  
\- No te preocupes, padre. No voy a perderme en el alcohol esta noche.  
Bárbara salió un segundo.  
Lowell fue tras ella.  
\- Ven, acá, Barbie…¿ya te diste cuenta que Terry es un borracho? Yo no lo conozco más que de vista pero realmente puedo comprobar lo que todos dicen de él. Ese hombre no te conviene. En cambio yo…  
\- Tú tampoco me convienes. Dime, ¿por qué no trajiste a Lisa?  
\- No tenía por qué…a lo que he venido es a hacerte entrar en razón…si tú quisieras…-comentó Lowell, acercándose a ella.  
Pero Bárbara lo apartaba.  
\- Déjame en paz, Lowell, si no quieres que llame a Arturo.  
\- Ese imbécil no te va a defender ahora- dijo estrechándola con fuerza de manera voluptuosa.  
\- Pero yo sí- dijo una voz desde un árbol cercano.  
Lowell soltó a Bárbara.  
\- Vaya…tú eres Terry Grandchester…  
\- Y tú eres Lowell…escuché de ti en una ocasión y no precisamente por tu relación con Bárbara. Más bien, por tus continuas borracheras y tu fama de mujeriego y trasnochador.  
\- En tu caso no fue diferente, Terruce Grandchester. Se decía que tu padre no podía contigo porque te escapabas de la escuela, te peleabas, fumabas y bebías…  
\- En ese caso, creo que estamos en igualdad de circunstancias. Sólo que…yo sí tengo algo que tú nunca has aprendido…a ser un verdadero caballero inglés.  
\- ¿Tú, un caballero?  
\- Por supuesto. Deja a Bárbara.  
\- ¿Tú me lo vas a impedir?  
Terry no lo dejó hablar y le propinó un golpe, tirándolo en el suelo.  
\- Espero que esto te haya servido de escarmiento. Ven, Bárbara.  
Ya adentro, Bárbara respiró profundamente.  
\- Gracias, Terry.  
\- No debes preocuparte. Lowell no te molestará. ¿Alguien lo invitó?  
\- No, pero su familia es noble y…  
\- Entiendo. Tranquila. Ven conmigo. Es momento de la primera parte del plan.  
Terry había bebido un poco más de lo normal pero estaba bien.  
El duque de Grandchester miró a Terry. Éste le dijo:  
\- Padre…voy a pedir la mano de Bárbara.  
Su padre asintió. El conde fue el primero en tomar la palabra.  
\- Damas y caballeros. Esta cena se organizó con la finalidad de recibir al duque de Grandchester y a su hijo. Joven Terruce, le cedo la palabra.  
Terry comenzó.  
\- Gracias, señor conde. Bien…el motivo de mi visita quizás sea bien conocido por la mayoría, aunque para eso creo que debo decirlo yo. El conde y mi padre han tenido a bien acordar un matrimonio entre su hermosa hija, Bárbara Gerald, y yo. El conde Gerald, quizás no me conozca bien del todo. Quizás sólo sabe que soy el hijo mayor del duque de Grandchester. Pero ahora es la oportunidad perfecta de presentarme ante él y ante todas sus amistades. Bien…comenzaré por decir que soy el hijo mayor del duque, porque mi madre es una actriz americana llamada Eleonor Baker, a quien mi padre amaba profundamente, pero a quien despreció y rechazó porque sus conveniencias sociales pesaron más que el amor que decía sentir por mi madre. Sin embargo, decidió apartarme de su lado y educarme en una nueva familia. Bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar educar. Me internó en los mejores colegios de Londres pero se olvidó de darme siquiera un poco de cariño. Así, me convertí en un muchacho despreocupado, que se perdía en el alcohol, que peleaba frecuentemente, que fumaba desde que era menor y que siempre rechazó los deseos y pretensiones de su padre.  
Bien…en una ocasión salí del colegio y siguiendo el llamado de mi vocación, me convertí en actor de teatro. Pero, gracias a mi padre, perdí una gran oportunidad de trabajo, llegando aquí para cumplir un compromiso social. Sin embargo, yo conocí el verdadero amor y por él es que estoy ahora aquí. Y no precisamente para aceptar el compromiso que se me presenta. Sino más bien, para declarar abiertamente que no pienso casarme con la hija del conde. Su hija ya está enterada y ella tampoco acepta este sacrificio inútil. Discúlpeme, señor conde. Si usted quiere que hablemos a solas al respecto, estoy a su disposición.-

El duque estaba descompuesto. Trató de aclarar la situación.  
\- Señor conde…no haga usted caso de lo que ha dicho mi hijo. Está bebido y no sabe lo que dice…  
Pero el conde señaló delante de todos.  
\- Lo siento, señor duque pero…el joven Terruce sabe bien lo que dice. Él me envió un mensaje para decirme que no aceptaba el compromiso. Yo ya lo sabía antes de que él hablara siquiera. Y agradezco al muchacho su sinceridad, cosa de la que usted ha carecido totalmente. No niego que me gustaría que semejante persona fuera mi yerno, puesto que el muchacho es honesto y sincero, pero no pienso obligarlo a él ni a mi hija a casarse tan sólo por una convención social. Él acaba de demostrarme que siempre se puede ser honesto y dejar de lado lo que los demás piensen, aunque afectemos los intereses superficiales de otros. Lamento el mal rato que les hemos hecho pasar a todos. Se cancela el compromiso y agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de venir.  
El conde se levantó. Bárbara sonrió.  
Terry fue alcanzado por su padre.  
\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? Me has humillado públicamente.  
\- Te has humillado tú mismo, papá. Porque sabías perfectamente que yo no aceptaría y trataste de obligarme.  
\- Pero según veo, creo que no lo conseguí. Lo que sí voy a poder conseguir es que Candy no ejerza como enfermera nunca más.  
\- No podrás hacer tal cosa. Ya no tengo miedo a tus amenazas, Richard Grandchester. Mañana mismo me voy de aquí.  
\- A mi casa no intentes volver. A partir de ahora…estás muerto para mí.  
\- Qué bueno que me lo dices…porque no pienso molestarte. Sólo te pido un favor. Déjame irme a Escocia un tiempo. Después de juntar un poco de dinero, te prometo que nunca más volverás a saber nada de mí.

El duque lo pensó un poco. Quizás le convenía un poco la decisión de Terry.  
\- Está bien. Acepto.  
El conde Gerald pidió hablar con Terry a solas.  
Terry marchó tras el conde. Iba a charlar con él largo y tendido.


	36. Capítulo 35

Cap. 35

Terry tocó la puerta de la habitación donde lo recibiría el conde.  
\- ¿Se puede?  
La puerta estaba entreabierta. El conde dijo:  
\- Pasa, Terruce.  
Terry avanzó y se colocó frente a frente al conde.  
El padre de Bárbara comenzó.  
\- Terruce…agradezco tu sinceridad en la forma en que hablaste hace un momento.  
Terry movió la cabeza negativamente.  
\- Creo que le hice pasar un momento bastante desagradable. Lamento haber armado un escándalo.  
\- No hay tal. El escándalo es para quienes realmente les interesa la opinión de los demás. A mí no me interesa…ya no…  
El conde se colocó la mano en el pecho. Terry se acercó levemente, como a un padre.  
\- Señor conde…¿se siente bien?  
\- Más o menos…es que…últimamente me duele mucho el pecho. Pero no te preocupes, muchacho.  
\- ¿Quiere que llame a Bárbara?  
\- No…ahora no…quiero charlar contigo. Para eso te hice venir.  
\- Dígame, señor conde.  
El padre de Bárbara continuó.  
\- Dime, ¿por qué accediste a venir, a pesar de que no estabas de acuerdo con el compromiso?  
Terry respondió.  
\- Mi padre me obligó…lo lamento.  
\- ¿Pero, cómo?  
\- La muchacha a la que amo es enfermera, pero siempre ha sido humilde. Mi padre se empeñó en que cumpliera con el compromiso que a él le convenía. Pero yo ya tenía un compromiso con el teatro y con Candy, mi novia. Nos reencontramos después de mucho tiempo. Estábamos seguros de vivir juntos…iba a casarme con ella pero…mi padre se encargó de echarlo todo a perder…-comentó bajando la cabeza y soltando ligeramente el llanto.  
El conde guardó silencio esperando a que el muchacho continuara.  
\- ¿Y qué pasó entonces?  
\- Mi padre…se encargó de arruinarlo. Se puso de acuerdo con una mala compañera de teatro que se encargó de ponerme algo en la bebida…perdí una oportunidad muy grande de triunfo. Mi novia había ido desde Chicago hasta Nueva York para verme y un escándalo impidió que celebráramos. Mi padre la amenazó y a mí…a ella con retirarla del servicio y a mí con dañarla…pero ya no le tengo miedo. En cuanto me levante volveré por ella. Perdóneme que le diga todas estas cosas, señor conde. Es lo que usted menos debería estar escuchando. Supongo que pensará que soy un mal hijo, por expresarme así de mi padre…  
El conde comentó.  
\- No exactamente…no puedo decir que sea agradable pero…cuando los hijos hablan de nuestros padres cuando ya hemos hecho algo para arruinarles la vida, debe ser algo muy delicado. Lamento lo que dijiste respecto a tu madre.  
Terry levantó el rostro.  
\- No diga eso, señor conde. Mi madre es fuerte y ha podido soportar todo con paciencia. Es mi mejor ejemplo. Más que él…ella me ha mostrado con el ejemplo su tenacidad, su coraje y sus ganas de salir adelante. Por eso la admiro mucho más…  
\- Sólo te pido algo…no debes juzgar tan duramente a tu padre. Él seguramente ha buscado lo mejor para ti pero no ha sabido cómo conseguirlo. Pensarás que estoy de su parte pero no es eso. Es sólo que soy padre y por ello, no quisiera que te envenenaras el alma de esa forma.  
Terry derramó dos lágrimas sentidas y respondió:  
\- No, señor conde. No puedo odiar a mi padre…aunque me lo he propuesto. Pero llevo su sangre en mis venas…no puedo negarlo. Y quizás hay mucho de él en mí. Sin embargo, no puedo transigir con lo que me exige, porque va en contra de lo que creo. Ha sido capaz, incluso, de insistir en que deje de ver a mi madre. Sólo porque a su distinguido apellido no le conviene…  
\- Tranquilo, muchacho. Yo voy a hablar con él respecto a ti.  
\- Pero…eso puede ser contraproducente. Ya no tiene caso. Para él…ya estoy muerto después de lo de hoy. Ya me lo dijo…  
\- Ningún padre, por muy decepcionado o avergonzado que diga estar de su hijo, podría decir que está muerto para él. Él te ama y seguramente, en algún momento, se dará cuenta del error que está cometiendo. Por ahora, trata de entenderlo. Sólo eso…  
\- Ahora yo le pido un favor- pidió Terry. – Sé que no tengo cara para pedirle nada pero…este favor no es para mí, señor conde.  
Éste lo miró con dulzura.  
\- Dime, hijo. ¿Qué quieres pedir?  
\- Es para Bárbara…por el tiempo que pude platicar con ella, me di cuenta de que es una buena muchacha y es una mujer muy inteligente y valiente. No la obligue a casarse contra su voluntad, ni conmigo ni con nadie. Ella es capaz de encontrar sola su propio destino, sin que usted la presione. No intente obligarla a hacer lo que no quiera, porque se sentirá desdichado de saber que ella es infeliz. Se lo pide un hijo que no ha recibido de su padre más que desprecio y desaprobación. ¿Podrá aceptar mi solicitud?  
El conde sonrió.  
\- En virtud de la sinceridad con la que has actuado, voy a aceptar tu propuesta. Dejaré que Bárbara siga su camino sin entorpecerlo ni presionarla. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el muchacho que me ha abierto los ojos.  
Luego tomó su mano como la de un padre.  
\- Te deseo que seas muy feliz y que logres recuperar tu tranquilidad.  
\- Gracias, señor conde.  
Terry salió de la habitación. Pero el conde no se sentía nada bien.

Bárbara esperaba afuera.  
Terry salió. La muchacha le preguntó.  
\- Terry…¿qué te dijo mi padre?  
Terry sonrió y dijo:  
\- No te preocupes, Bárbara…tu padre ha entendido y está más tranquilo. No te obligará a casarte conmigo pero tampoco con nadie más con quien tú no estés de acuerdo.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Por supuesto.  
\- ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?- insistió Bárbara.  
\- El conde sólo quiere tu felicidad. Y se ha dado cuenta que tú no quieres mortificarlo pero que tampoco puedes aceptar ciegamente tan sólo por una decisión absurda.  
Bárbara asintió.  
\- Gracias, Terry. Ahora puedo decirle a mi padre que me permita ir a América.  
\- Eso sí no sé si sea prudente decírselo. Pero puedes hablar con él con calma y más adelante puedes tomar esa decisión. A menos de que tengas prisa por irte…  
\- No es exactamente eso…es que…siento que yo nada tengo que hacer aquí.  
\- Aguarda. Es muy pronto. No quiero que tengas problemas con tu padre.  
\- ¿Qué harás ahora?- preguntó Bárbara.  
\- Primero dime tú qué harás.  
\- Hablar con mi padre…y luego…marchar a América.  
\- Estás decidida. Bueno…yo iré a Escocia…allá pienso acercarme a alguien que me vincule de nuevo con el teatro y luego…volveré por Candy.  
\- Candy…debe ser una muchacha linda y buena.  
\- Lo es…¿por qué lo dices?  
\- Porque se te iluminan los ojos cuando hablas de ella.  
Terry sonrió. Luego tomó el rostro de Bárbara.  
\- Ojalá que pronto encuentres al hombre perfecto para ti, Bárbara. Supongo que ese no será Lowell.  
\- No, para nada. Ese muchacho fue una gran decepción pero sé que nunca más me molestará.  
\- Me alegro. Buena suerte, Bárbara.  
Terry volvió a la habitación que le habían designado.

A la mañana siguiente, Terry tomó su maleta y salió de la mansión del conde Gerald sin despedirse de nadie.  
Sólo dejó una carta para el duque de Grandchester.  
"Padre…lamento todo lo que sucedió. Me siento mal contigo por haber tenido que hacer lo que hice anoche pero tenía que ser así. Perdona a este hijo que no ha sabido darte una sola alegría. Pero estoy seguro de que por el amor que le tuviste a mi madre, podrás perdonarme y recordarme, aunque digas que estoy muerto para ti. Tú no has muerto ni morirás para mí, porque tú vives en mí…porque soy fruto de ese amor y que también creo que no has olvidado del todo. Si pretendes hacerle daño a Candy, quiero que sepas que no lo permitiré, porque voy a defender su amor contra quien sea, aunque se trate de ti. Hasta pronto, padre.

Terruce G. Grandchester Baker"

El duque estrujó la carta.  
\- Terruce…no es posible que cometas error tras error…por ahora no voy a hacer nada pero…no puedo dejar que insistas en ese amor tan irracional…algo tendré que hacer. No puedes ir contra mi voluntad. Un Grandchester no…

En tanto, Candy había despertado un poco agotada de la fiesta pero tuvo que levantarse para preparar todo y salir de vuelta a Chicago.  
Albert la recibió en el comedor.  
\- Candy…te levantaste temprano…  
\- En ocasiones consigo hacerlo. Recuerda que, como enfermera, debo levantarme temprano y hacer guardia.  
\- Lo sé. Era una broma. Siéntate. Vamos a desayunar y después te llevaré a la estación.  
Annie y Archie también se sentaron a la mesa.  
\- Pensamos que no te levantarías…  
\- No seas burlón, Archie…  
\- Es en serio…tú tienes el sueño muy pesado, Candy.  
Albert rió al escucharlos. Candy lo miró de reojo. El rostro de Albert se notaba triste.  
Candy sabía que al irse, dejaría en el corazón de Albert un vacío que no podría llenar. Y quería consolarlo pero sabía que no podría hacer nada. Ella llevaba dentro de sí el amor de Terry. Y sin embargo, sentía que aun así el sentimiento de Albert no le era tan desconocido.


	37. Capítulo 36

Cap. 36

Candy terminó el desayuno. Se reunió con Annie en el estudio.

\- Candy- comenzó su amiga.- Lamento que tengas que irte tan pronto.  
\- No lo lamentes- respondió Candy- yo ya sabía que tenía que regresar con el doctor Leonard. El permiso no era indefinido…y ya es tiempo de regresar…  
Annie la abrazó.  
\- Candy…no quisiera que te fueras tan pronto. Pero ya que te vas, prométeme que nos veremos seguido.  
\- Por supuesto…avísame cuando estés de vuelta en Chicago, por favor. Ah, por cierto…tengo entendido que Patty se fue con Arthur Kelly.  
\- Así parece- respondió Annie.- Se le veía muy contenta.  
\- Espero que la amistad con Arthur la ayude a recuperar la alegría.  
Luego, Candy miró hacia donde se encontraba Albert a punto de salir a la estación a fin de que subiera al tren que la llevaría de vuelta a Chicago.  
\- Albert…siento dejarlo solo ahora…pero tiene que ser así.  
\- Ahora ya lo sabes.  
\- Sus ojos hablan más que mil palabras…pero yo no puedo hacer nada. Y él lo entiende, lo sé. Sólo que…cuando veo sus ojos clavados en mí, surge dentro de mi corazón un algo…un no sé qué que es capaz de trastornar mi cabeza.  
\- Quizás los recuerdos de infancia…de adolescencia a su lado…cuando perdió la memoria.  
\- Sí…creo que es todo eso junto. Annie…cuídate mucho y cuida a Archie.  
\- Por supuesto, Candy. Eso haré. Y no dejes de escribirme y contarme si Terry te ha mandado alguna carta o telegrama.  
\- Te lo prometo.  
Las amigas, casi hermanas, se despidieron con un abrazo efusivo.

Dentro, Albert daba sus razones a Archie que no terminaba de comprender.  
\- No entiendo por qué no aprovechas ahora que Terry está lejos. Quizás esto sucedió como una señal…  
\- No hagas conjeturas, Archie. Yo no pienso aprovechar este mal rato de Candy y Terry para beneficiarme. Candy no aceptaría que la cortejara justo ahora. Sería mezquino, entiéndelo.  
\- Está bien…tienes razón. Seguramente el tiempo dirá la última palabra.  
\- No digas más tonterías. Te dejo a cargo en lo que regreso.  
\- Ve con cuidado.  
El carruaje ya estaba listo.  
Candy subió. Un chico llevaba las maletas. Dorothy también la despidió.  
\- Suerte, Candy, cuídate mucho.  
\- Gracias por todo, Dorothy. Cuida de Albert, por favor.  
\- Lo haré, pero no dejes de estar pendiente de él, ¿eh?  
\- Así será. Hasta pronto, Dorothy.  
La mucama lloró, como siempre que se despedía de Candy.

El carruaje los llevó hasta la estación. Candy estaba en silencio un rato hasta que decidió hablar.  
\- ¿Qué le dijiste a Melanie en la fiesta?  
\- Nada que no sepas. La puse en su sitio. No volverá con los Andley en un buen tiempo. Le evité la pena de un escándalo.  
\- No debiste- sugirió Candy.- Yo no frecuento esas fiestas…me da igual.  
\- A mí no. Te prometí que iba a protegerte y eso haré…  
Candy bajó los ojos. Luego recomendó.  
\- En cuanto puedas volver a Chicago, avísame. Debemos organizar algo para ir al Hogar de Pony. Tom quiere verte, Jimmy igual y los chicos del Hogar te extrañan.  
\- Y yo a ellos, Candy. El Hogar de Pony es casi como mi segundo hogar…  
La enfermera volvió a guardar silencio.  
Al fin llegaron a la estación.  
Albert la ayudó con sus maletas.  
\- Candy…cuídate mucho. Cualquier asunto me avisas, por favor.  
\- Por supuesto, Albert. Y toma en cuenta lo que te dije.  
\- Si sabes algo de Terry…ponme al tanto también…  
\- Sí, Albert…te avisaré.  
El rostro afable de Albert inundó de nostalgia el corazón de Candy. Justo antes de partir en el tren, lo abrazó fuertemente. Albert la estrechó levemente, como cuando era una jovencita. Recordó todos los instantes en que habían coincidido, justo en esos momentos de mayor dolor para ambos.  
\- Tranquila, Candy. Esos ojos tan hermosos no deben empañarse con lágrimas.  
Candy secó su llanto y sonrió para que Albert no se preocupara.

Al fin, el tren la llevaba de regreso a Chicago.

-  
En casa del conde Gerald, Bárbara celebraba consejo con su padre.  
\- Supe que ya se marchó Terry Grandchester. ¿Se despidió de ti?- preguntó Bárbara.  
\- No- dijo su padre.- Sólo dejó una nota para mí, pero en ella te desea buena suerte.  
\- Gracias. Espero que pueda ser realmente feliz. Se lo merece.  
\- Se le ve muy triste, quizás por la chica que dejó en América.  
Bárbara aprovechó la oportunidad.  
\- Padre…hablando de América…tengo pensado ir allá.  
El conde bajó los ojos.  
\- Dime…¿qué harías allá?  
\- No lo sé. Arturo me acompañaría y podríamos buscar una casa, trabajo…  
\- Es muy inseguro hacer lo que pretendes. No puedo dejar que se vayan así como así.  
Bárbara dudó.  
\- Quizás, cuando Terry vuelva a América, podríamos buscarlo para que nos presentara a alguien.  
\- No me gustaría que tuviéramos problemas con el duque de Grandchester por ello pero…te prometo que si te envío a América, podría ser incluso a un colegio o a un lugar donde puedas estar en paz y donde no pases provisiones.  
\- No te preocupes por mí, padre. Yo sabré cuidarme, te lo aseguro.

Salió de su casa para montar a caballo. Quería cabalgar un rato para distraerse. Pero el conde Gerald comenzaba a sentirse mal.

-

Terry, mientras tanto, se encontraba en el muelle, buscando un pequeño buque que lo trasladara a Escocia.  
No quería saber nada de Londres. Era mejor así. Perdería contacto totalmente con su padre, con la capital. Era momento de buscar algo que pudiera ayudarle a ganarse la vida.  
Poco antes de marchar en el buque, envió una carta a Candy para hacerle saber lo que había sucedido con el duque de Grandchester.

Aquel buque lo llevaría a la casa de Escocia para poder aprovechar ese tiempo en meditar y arreglar lo necesario y volver a América totalmente reivindicado.

Ya en el buque, algunos recuerdos lo invadían:

_"Aquella mañana, en Escocia, acaban de arrancar el avión de su padre. Todos los chicos estaban reunidos.  
Candy y él se apartaron un poco de los demás.  
Terry llevaba ya tiempo tratando de decirle a Candy algo que no se atrevía. Pero su corazón le dictaba que era el momento adecuado. Amaba a Candy casi desde que la conoció. Su espíritu rebelde y la dulzura de su mirada, así como la ternura de sus acciones hacia él lo habían enamorado. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz.  
Candy lo miraba un poco extrañada. Terry sonrió un poco y luego preguntó.  
\- ¿Qué te pareció el vuelo del avión?  
\- Perfecto. Stear hizo todo lo posible porque volara. Y me alegra que hayan hecho las paces.  
\- Eso sólo lo has conseguido tú- señaló Terry, mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
Candy se había estremecido con su mirada. Terry trató de mirarse en los de ella, pretendiendo adivinar que ella también sentía lo mismo por él.  
Candy lo miró, en espera de saber qué pensaba.  
\- ¿En qué piensas, Terry?  
\- En mi padre…él volaba cuando conoció a mi madre. En el tiempo en que se enamoraron, él piloteaba aviones. Después, nací yo. Pero luego…mi padre dejó los vuelos y se negó a casarse con mi madre.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque la nobleza pesaba más en él…pero yo no, yo estoy en contra de eso. Sólo quiero ser yo mismo toda mi vida…  
Candy había sonreído levemente. Terry la miró de reojo. Sólo deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos y apretar sus labios contra los de ella, dulce y tiernamente, por vez primera.  
\- ¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó.- Para que recuerdes Escocia.  
Poco le importó la sorpresa de Candy. No había música pero ellos la inventaron. Terry sintió que su corazón de desbordaba. Y al fin se detuvo repentinamente. Candy se asustó un segundo. Él lo notó pero hizo caso omiso. Ya la calmaría con sus besos.  
\- Terry…¿qué sucede?  
Terry no respondió la miró solamente y chocó por fin sus labios con los de ella, succionándolos dulcemente para luego saborear su boca con delicia durante unos minutos. Candy no tuvo fuerzas para salir de aquellos brazos, el beso se hizo intenso y no pudo negar que le agradaba demasiado. Pero, cuando reaccionó, se había sentido ligeramente ofendida. Nunca antes la habían besado. Terry se apartó para luego sentir aquella bofetada en su rostro.  
\- ¡Eres un malcriado, te odio!  
\- Sólo estoy siendo yo mismo- dijo él, pegándole también."  
_

Terry despertó del sueño.  
\- ¡Cómo me hacen falta ahora tus labios, Candy! Tu rostro, tus palabras…tu mirada. Mi pecosa, ya pronto estaremos juntos de nueva cuenta, te lo prometo!

El viaje en el pequeño buque no había sido muy largo. Pero se había sentido cansado.  
Marchó hacia la mansión de Escocia y ahí encontró a Mark.  
\- ¿Terry? ¿Eres tú?  
El pequeño corrió hasta él. Terry le sonrió y lo abrazó.  
\- ¡Mark! Hermano…  
La madre del chico llegó entonces.  
\- No puede ser…¿en verdad es usted, joven Terry?  
\- Sí, señora. Soy yo…  
\- Pero…¿cómo? ¿Cuándo volvió?  
\- Es muy largo de contar. Creo que me quedaré aquí un tiempo solamente. Tengo que ver a algunas personas. Mi padre sabe que estoy aquí.  
\- Dígame…¿cómo está Candy?  
\- Espero que bien…vengan…tengo tantas cosas que contarles…

Después de cenar con Mark y su madre y haberle contado al chico lo que hay en el teatro, cómo son las luces, cómo se trabaja y haberle prometido que en alguna ocasión lo llevaría, se dirigió hacia la plaza y buscó a la pequeña compañía de teatro de Escocia. Eran actores ambulantes, pero habían durado un rato en Escocia, de suerte que los encontré casi sin problemas.  
Se encontraban haciendo una representación de Hamlet. Terry puso mucha atención. Uno de los actores, el que representaba al príncipe Hamlet, estaba algo ebrio. La situación le pareció familiar. Aún así, se quedó para contemplar la escena. Eran buenos actores, después de todo.

-"Últimamente, y sin saber por qué, he perdido toda la alegría y el deseo de  
ocuparme de las tareas cotidianas. Tengo tal pesadumbre en la mente que …que…"

El actor que representaba a Hamlet se detuvo. Luego, cayó cuan largo era. Terry tomó la iniciativa:

"que esta gran fábrica, la Tierra, me parece un promontorio yermo; y esa bóveda cristalina, ese firmamento majestuoso tachonado de fuego áureo, sólo me recuerda una infecta y nauseabunda licuefacción de vapores. ¡Qué obra de arte es el ser humano! Sus  
poderes de raciocinio le ennoblecen; sus facultades son infinitas; la forma de su  
cuerpo, su soltura y agilidad son dignas de admiración; su capacidad intelectual le  
acerca a los ángeles, ¡a los mismos dioses! Es lo más bello del mundo, el más  
perfecto de todos los animales y, sin embargo, no puedo deleitarme en la  
contemplación de lo que finalmente será tierra, polvo, sombra, nada…"

Todos se quedaron estupefactos. La gente al unísono, aplaudió enfebrecida. El resto de los actores también aplaudió.  
La función se detuvo un instante.

Uno de los actores de mayor edad se acercó y le preguntó.  
\- Hijo…¿has trabajo antes en teatro?  
\- Sí…en Broadway…  
Los actores movieron la cabeza.  
\- ¿Y cómo es que ahora estás acá?  
\- Es largo de contar…si ustedes me permitieran trabajar con ustedes…no importa la paga. Sólo quiero usar un antifaz…que nadie sepa que se trata de mí.  
\- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
\- Te…Theodore…Theodore Graham…  
\- Bienvenido, Theodore- dijo el hombre.  
Terry empezaría a actuar con aquella pequeña compañía.  
\- ¿Cómo se llaman?  
\- William Shakespeare…son las obras que mejor nos salen.  
\- Buen nombre. Espero no decepcionarlos.  
\- Estoy seguro que no- dijo aquel actor- Mi nombre es Samuel Sherwood. Soy el representante de la compañía. Somos ambulantes. Casi nunca estamos en el mismo sitio. Pero pensamos tardar un poco más en Escocia.  
\- Bien…quizás, si la oportunidad se presenta, podría ir con ustedes a América.- dijo Terry.  
\- Perfecto. Y a todo esto, ¿puedo saber de qué o de quién te escondes?  
\- De mi padre…no quiero que me reconozca. Se avergonzaría…él no quiere que su hijo sea actor.  
\- Ya veo- dijo Samuel.- Siendo así, no tenemos ningún inconveniente. Puedes quedarte con nosotros, Theodore.  
\- Gracias, señor Sherwood.  
Terry se sentía muy feliz. Podía volver a hacer lo que le gustaba y al mismo tiempo, pasar desapercibido. En cuanto consiguiera algo de dinero, volvería a América y conseguiría para sus compañeros una mejor oportunidad de trabajo.

-

En tanto, Candy, en el tren, recordaba a Terry. No había un recuerdo en particular. Tan sólo su presencia evocada en su mente lo atraía y lo hacía cercano.  
\- Terry…¿cómo estarás ahora?  
Entremezclado en ese recuerdo, apareció el de Albert, bailando con ella.  
Nunca habían disfrutado de una fiesta juntos. Le parecía casi volver a ver a Anthony, resucitado. Pero no…Albert tenía una mirada distinta. Había algo en la personalidad de Albert que lo hacía diferente un poco al resto de los Andley. Por primera vez, extrañó de más a aquel hombre que siempre se había dedicado a cuidarla.  
El arribo a Chicago fue un tanto monótono.  
\- Otra vez la misma rutina- se dijo.  
Cuando llegó, fue a ver al doctor Leonard.  
Este la recibió con prisa.  
\- Señorita White, me alegra que ya esté aquí. La necesitábamos. Necesitamos hablar con todas las enfermeras. Es urgente.  
\- ¿Urgente?  
\- Sí…se trata de…la guerra…  
Candy entreabrió los labios. Hablar de la guerra siempre era algo duro para ella…


	38. Capìtulo 37

Cap. 37  
Cuando llegó con el resto de las enfermeras, todas se miraron. Una de ellas le dijo:  
\- Me alegra que estés de vuelta, Candy. Pero no sé si alegrarme después de todo…  
\- Me lo imagino.  
\- No, Candy, no te lo imaginas.  
La enfermera escuchó atentamente.  
\- Señoritas, nos ha llegado un comunicado del frente americano. Necesitan urgentemente cinco enfermeras instrumentistas que vayan a la línea de fuego. Les daremos dos semanas para pensarlo y para disponerse. Tengo una lista de posibles: Mary Denbig, Judy Lange, Margaret Montgomery, Mildred Stewart, Candy White…  
Cuando la rubia escuchó su nombre, se perdió. Ya no puso atención al resto de la lista. Entre ellas estaban algunas de sus compañeras de la escuela Merry Jane.  
Reaccionó justo cuando el doctor Leonard las despidió.  
Volvió donde sus pacientes. Pero el tiempo se le hizo tan largo, como si el día no quisiera terminar nunca.  
Estaba preocupada. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Terry, si es que decidía ir al frente? No…no lo aceptaría. Terry la esperaba. Iba a enfrentar a su padre por su amor y no podía decidirse a ir al frente justo ahora. Además, Albert tampoco lo permitiría. En cuanto pudiera hablar con el doctor Leonard, le diría que ni siquiera pensara en ella.

Dos días después, una de las enfermeras de vigilancia le dijo:  
\- Candy, te ha llegado carta de Londres…  
\- ¿De Londres?  
En cuanto la tomó se marchó al jardín para poder leerla con detenimiento:  
"Querida Candy:  
Tengo que contarte tantas cosas que no sé cómo empezar. Antes que todo, quiero que sepas que el compromiso que mi padre había proyectado, se ha deshecho por completo. Fui capaz de enfrentarlo y ahora conseguí dejarlo definitivamente pero también que me tenga por muerto. No lo lamento, siempre estuve muerto para él desde antes.  
En cuanto a mi vida ahora, iré a Escocia. Escuché que hay una pequeña compañía de teatro ambulante allá y espero poder trabajar con ellos. Sería realmente algo muy hermoso. En cuanto junte algo de dinero, volveré a América y nos casaremos. Ya no lo aplazaremos más. Di a Albert que estoy bien y dale mis saludos a él y a Annie y a Cornwell. Y para ti, todo el amor de mi alma y un beso cada noche para mi querida y dulce pecosa.  
T.B."  
\- ¿T. B.?- se preguntó Candy.- Se ha quitado el apellido Grandchester. Tonto…si su padre seguirá siendo su padre por siempre, aunque él se quite el apellido. Tengo que contestar esta carta cuando antes pero…¿a dónde? No podría mandarla donde el duque…¿qué hago? No, esperaré hasta que él mismo me escriba de nueva cuenta.  
Se marchó para continuar su trabajo, pero seguía preocupada por el asunto de la guerra.

Terry se encontraba en la compañía, revisando el libreto de Hamlet cuando uno de los muchachos le dijo:  
\- ¿Has escuchado? Dicen que la guerra aún no termina…al parecer, todo Londres está participando en el conflicto.  
\- Sólo Escocia parece estar un poco más libre…  
\- No cantes victoria, Teddy- dijo el muchacho- debemos ser cautelosos y escondernos, de ser posible para que no nos encuentren.  
Entonces, Terry pensó en esconderlos en la villa de su padre durante un tiempo, en el caso de que algo saliera mal.  
\- No se preocupen, nada nos ocurrirá. ¿Hay presentación esta noche?  
\- Sí, ya hablamos con Sam y con Wilford. Sabe que alguien tomará su lugar.  
\- Espero que no se moleste.  
\- Por supuesto que no. Está consciente de que no puede con el alcohol por el momento y no tiene por qué enojarse. En un rato vienes a comer con nosotros, Teddy.  
\- Gracias, Bill- dijo al muchacho que hablaba con él.  
En un rato más compartió con ellos la comida y la bebida, riendo alegremente con la música que interpretaban. Realmente aquel ambiente era agradable para él, pero sabía que debía tener cuidado con el alcohol para no volver a perderse como antes.  
Pensaba en su interior:  
-"Candy…seguramente ya te habrá llegado la carta que te envié…espérame, por favor. Sólo un poco más, no te olvides de mí…"  
Bajó los ojos y recordó el tiempo que, ya en el teatro, en la compañía Stratsford, pensaba en el día en que volviera a ver a Candy. Aquella zozobra volvía a su alma. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría sin volver a saber de la joven enfermera?

Mientras tanto Arthur hablaba con el dueño del zoológico donde Albert lo había enviado.  
\- Tengo muy buenas referencias suyas, joven Kelly. Puede quedarse a prueba y veremos su desempeño.  
\- Muchas gracias, señor.  
Aquel día la pasó revisando a los animales y tratando de encontrar la manera de ganar su confianza.  
Una semana después, ya era parte importante del personal del zoológico.  
\- Es un veterinario muy dedicado y responsable- dijo el encargado.  
\- Es cierto- dijo otro- los animales han mejorado mucho desde que llegó.  
Al poco rato, una joven llegó al zoológico.  
\- Perdonen…¿se encuentra el señor Arthur Kelly?  
\- Sí- dijo uno de ellos- pero se encuentra ocupado. ¿Gusta esperar mientras lo llamo?  
\- Por supuesto- dijo la muchacha.  
\- ¿Quién lo busca?  
\- Patricia O'Brienn, por favor.  
El guarda del zoológico fue a ver a Arthur.  
\- Lamento interrumpirte, Arthur.  
\- No te preocupes. ¿Qué deseabas?  
\- Te busca una chica llamada Patricia O'Brienn.  
Arthur lo miró con alegría y dejó lo que estaba haciendo.  
\- ¿Dónde está?  
\- Está en la sala de espera.  
\- Ahora vuelvo…  
Salió casi corriendo. Cuando llegó la miró con dulzura.  
\- Señorita O'Brienn.  
\- Buenos días, doctor Kelly.  
Él no podía entender qué era lo que la mirada dulce de aquella joven producía en su interior.  
\- Le agradezco que viniera. Realmente me siento un poco solo desde que llegué a Chicago. Dígame…¿en qué puedo ayudarla?  
\- Olvidó usted el otro día este libro. Pensé que lo necesitaría, así que se lo traigo.  
Arthur lo tomó en sus manos.  
\- Gracias, lo olvidé. Dígame, ¿ya lo leyó usted?  
\- Claro, lo había leído tiempo atrás.  
\- Venga conmigo, por favor. Es casi la hora de comida. Podemos ir juntos, si usted me lo permite.  
\- Por supuesto. Gracias, doctor.  
\- Llámeme solamente Arthur, Patricia.  
La joven sonrió un poco apenada. Tenía tanto tiempo que no miraba los ojos de un muchacho y éstos le parecían casi tan dulces como los de Stear.

Candy terminaba de cambiar la venda de un paciente, cuando la llamó alguien que la buscaba.  
\- ¿Quién es?  
Enseguida la reconoció.  
\- ¿Elisa?  
\- Hola, Candy…¿no te alegra verme?  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
\- Vine solamente a saludarte. Hablé con mi prima Melanie. Ya me contó lo mucho que te divertiste en la presentación que dio William ante la familia Andley. ¿No te cansas de hacer el ridículo?  
\- Será mejor que te marches, Elisa.  
\- Está bien, no te preocupes. Realmente este ambiente me pone mal. Es tan desagradable. Ah, por cierto, Neil te envía saludos también.  
\- Dile a Neil que no quiero saber absolutamente nada de él.  
\- De tu parte. Por cierto, estaré un tiempo en Chicago, por si algo se te ofrece.  
\- Nada que venga de ti, Elisa. Y ahora vete, antes de que llame a alguien que te eche.  
\- No es necesario. Conozco el camino…hasta pronto, Candy.  
Cuando Elisa se marchó, no pudo dejar de sentirse preocupada.  
\- Ha vuelto porque trama algo, la conozco…  
Realmente Candy no se equivocaba para nada.

Quince días después…  
Terry en Escocia parecía estar de vacaciones, como cuando estaba en el colegio San Pablo, con la diferencia que se la pasaba actuando sin la presión de estar en la compañía Strastford. Pero sí extrañaba un poco los escenarios grandes.  
Sin embargo, lo que más extrañaba era a Candy. Escribió una carta más para ella.  
\- Sé que no puedes responderla, pero estás enterada de lo que hago ahora y eso servirá para que podamos continuar en contacto, pequeña pecosa.  
La carta iba a ser enviada aquel mismo día.  
Volvió en la noche a la villa. Cenó con Mark y su madre y luego se dispuso a dormir.  
Aquella noche, soñó con Candy. Soñó con ella convertida en su flamante esposa. Pero también soñó con la guerra. Vio sangre corriendo por todos lados. Muertos, heridos…y de pronto, el rostro de la pecosa bañado en aquel fluido.  
\- ¡Candy!- gritó, despertando violentamente, sudoroso y agitado.  
Cuando pudo recuperarse, tuvo mucho miedo de no volver a ver a la pecosa. Así que pensó en que quizás era buena idea en apresurarse para estar con ella cuanto antes.

Candy se encontraba ya casi lista para el día. Iba a hablar con Leonard para negarse rotundamente, cuando fue el mismo doctor quien la solicitó.  
\- Señorita White…me alegra que haya tomado la decisión antes que las demás.  
\- ¿De qué habla, doctor?  
\- Usted ha aceptado ir al frente. Ya me lo comunicó su prima, la señorita Elisa Leagan.  
\- No, doctor, yo…  
\- No tiene que decir más. Prepare sus cosas para que en cuanto le avise esté usted lista.  
Candy tenía que hacer algo para convencer al doctor y decirle que no pensaba ir.  
Afortunadamente para ella, Albert fue a buscarla aquel mismo día.  
\- Albert…no sabes cuánto gusto me da verte ahora…  
\- ¿Qué sucede, Candy?  
\- Quieren mandarme al frente…y la culpa es de Elisa…  
Albert movió la cabeza.  
\- No te preocupes, Candy. Hablaré personalmente con el doctor Leonard ahora mismo.  
Candy de nuevo se daba cuenta que Albert volvía a ayudarla a salir de otro problema.

Esa mañana, en la villa, Terry desayunaba con los jóvenes de la compañía, cuando el duque de Grandchester llegó.  
\- ¿Me quieres decir qué hace esta gente aquí, Terruce?  
Samuel Sherwood sabía a qué se refería.  
\- Ahora entiendo por qué no querías que tu padre supiera. No debiste invitarnos.  
\- No se preocupen. Quizás es la última vez que lo vea.- señaló.  
Luego dijo a su padre.  
\- Richard…permítame despedir a mis amigos y hablaremos en el despacho.  
\- Está bien. Allá te espero…  
El duque marchó hacia el despacho de la casa y se sentó. De pronto, reparó en la carta que Terry iba a enviar.  
La tomó en las manos, la sacudió ligeramente y golpeó su palma con el sobre. Entonces, se dijo.  
\- No te preocupes, Terruce…yo me encargo de que esta carta llegue a su destino cuanto antes…


	39. Capìtulo 38

Cap. 38

Albert entró en la oficina del doctor Leonard.

El médico se sorprendió al verlo ahí frente a él.  
\- Doctor Leonard, ya nos hemos visto antes. He venido para aclarar un mal entendido. No sé por qué piensa que Candy aceptó ir al frente.  
\- Me enviaron una carta de la familia Andley diciéndolo. Supongo que usted fue quien la autorizó.  
\- Yo soy el padre adoptivo de Candy y puedo asegurarle que jamás aceptaría algo en contra de su voluntad. Candy no fue quien decidió ir al frente. Se trata de una confusión.  
\- Lo siento, señor Andley. Independientemente de la opinión de usted y de la señorita White, yo ya había decidido que cinco enfermeras, incluyéndola a ella irían al frente.  
Albert se asustó.  
\- Le suplico que lo considere. La señorita White no puede irse al frente. No es algo que esté ahora dentro de sus planes.  
Mientras tanto Candy estaba preocupada.  
\- Seguramente el doctor Leonard no aceptará razones. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo le voy a explicar al doctor que no iré? Ya sé. Le diré que no puedo simplemente. Simplemente le diré que voy a casarme…  
Se acercó a la puerta y trató de escuchar, pero consideró que no era prudente.  
Sin querer escuchó cuando el doctor comentaba que enviaría por Candy para hablar directamente con ella.  
Ella se apartó. El doctor abrió la puerta y la miró.  
\- Iba a mandar por usted, señorita Candy. Le he explicado ya al señor William la decisión que he tomado respecto a su partida al frente.  
\- Doctor Leonard…debo explicarle.  
Albert intervino.  
\- Ya le expliqué, Candy…le he dicho al doctor que tú y yo…nos vamos a casar…  
Candy no supo qué responder. Sabía que Albert se lo había dicho porque quería evitar que la mandara al frente.  
Ella se dio cuenta que Albert trataba tan sólo con la mirada de decirle que le siguiera la corriente.  
\- Es verdad, doctor…  
Por un momento, el doctor no entendió mucho. Estaba desconcertado pero al fin trató de comprender.  
\- En ese caso…voy a buscar un reemplazo para usted, Candy. Si se necesita, entonces podría contemplar que se anexe a alguno de los grupos de enfermeras.  
\- Gracias, doctor.  
\- Me retiro un momento.  
En cuanto el doctor se marchó, Candy dijo a Albert.  
\- Te lo agradezco…evitaste que el doctor me enviara a…  
\- No digas más, Candy- comentó colocando ligeramente un dedo en sus labios- no podía dejar que te enviaran así como así. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.  
\- ¿Y cuando pase el tiempo y no suceda?  
\- No te preocupes…seguramente Terry ya estará de vuelta para entonces y podrás casarte con él…  
Esto último lo dijo con algo de pena.  
Candy sonrió ligeramente, comprendiendo el dolor que le significaba a Albert.  
\- Entonces, supongo que el doctor volverá a darme permiso para salir.  
\- Despreocúpate. Vamos a aprovechar este tiempo para ir al hogar de Pony y de paso para preparar todo para tu boda con Terry.  
\- Albert, no tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que haces por nosotros.  
\- Sabes que Terry es mi amigo y tú…bueno…tú sabes que te quiero mucho…  
Albert le dio la espalda y luego se despidió lo más rápido que pudo.  
Candy estaba agradecida, pero seguía preocupada por Terry…

Terry dejó a la gente de la compañía para atender a su padre.  
El duque de Grandchester guardó la carta que iba a enviar a Candy.  
Terry se acercó y le preguntó:  
\- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? Ya sé…quizás vienes a visitar a los muertos.  
\- No seas irónico, Terry. Te di permiso de quedarte aquí un tiempo pero no que trajeras a gente baja.  
\- Ten cuidado de cómo te refieres a ellos. Son mis amigos. Son actores y pertenezco a su compañía. Yo ya estoy muerto para ti, ¿cierto?  
El duque insistió.  
\- Si antes lo había dudado, ahora lo confirmo. En cuanto puedas, arregla tus cosas y te vas definitivamente.  
Terry comentó.  
\- Está bien…no era necesario que vinieras hasta acá. Pensaba irme enseguida. Sólo deja que organice mis cosas que no son muchas y dejo todo esto de una vez.  
El duque de Grandchester lo dejó, llevándose consigo la carta que estaba dirigida a Candy.  
Terry fue donde los actores y les dijo:  
\- Perdonen el mal rato, muchachos. Esta tarde la pasamos aquí y nos vamos mañana temprano. Ese hombre que acaba de salir ha de dejado de ser definitivamente mi padre.  
Aquellas personas guardaron silencio un momento y luego trataron de no dar problemas para no incomodar más a Terry que aguantaba el llanto. Lo único que lo mantenía firme era la esperanza de que pronto volvería a ver a Candy.

El fin de semana siguiente, Candy aguardó la llegada de Albert.  
El día anterior, el grupo de enfermeras que iba al frente partió tras una breve despedida.  
Candy se sintió un poco culpable. Pero sabía que su lugar no estaba en el frente. Todavía tenía mucha gente por quien preocuparse. Y algunas de ellas le esperaban en el Hogar de Pony.  
La culpabilidad encontró cobijo en su rostro y se disipó solamente hasta que vio el rostro de Albert abriéndose paso por la vereda que llevaba al jardín del hospital.  
\- ¿Estás lista?- preguntó Albert.  
\- Creo que sí.  
\- Entonces, es hora de irnos, Candy. Nos están esperando Archie y Annie.  
\- Tengo tantas cosas que decirle…  
Albert trató de encontrar la alegría de nuevo en el rostro de Candy. Ella se esforzaba por conseguirlo, pero no saber nada aún de Terry era un gran tormento.  
\- Supongo que no sabes nada de Terry, ¿cierto, Candy?  
La enfermera bajó ligeramente los ojos.  
\- No…aun no…pero estoy segura que pronto sabremos algo. Vamos ya a la casa, Albert.  
Salieron al poco rato hacia la casa de Chicago.  
Estando ahí, Candy estuvo charlando con Annie respecto a Patty.  
\- ¿Por qué no ha venido Patty?  
\- No sé mucho de ella. Sólo que visita frecuentemente al doctor Kelly o él va a verla a casa de la señora Martha.  
\- Ya veo…entonces Patty está saliendo con Arthur…  
\- Posiblemente…  
\- Me alegro mucho por ella- comentó Candy, animada.- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo será la boda?  
Annie se sonrojó.  
\- Candy…él todavía no me lo ha propuesto…  
\- Pues ya va siendo hora. Y si no se apresura, voy a instarlo para que lo haga cuanto antes.  
\- No, Candy, no le digas nada…deja que él me hable.  
\- Recuerda que es mi hermano y necesitará el consejo de su hermana para tomar una buena decisión. Tú déjamelo a mí- guiñó Candy el ojo.  
Las chicas reían un momento.  
Albert sólo las contemplaba mientras pensaba en lo que estaría sucediendo con Terry en Escocia.  
Pasaron al comedor. La algazara se encendía con las ocurrencias de Archie y las carcajadas de Candy. Albert se divertía pero sí estaba preocupado porque el doctor Leonard no había dejado de lado la posibilidad de que Candy tuviera que marchar al frente como enfermera militar.  
Tras la comida, la llamó para hablar con ella a solas.  
Candy tocó dos veces la puerta y preguntó si podía pasar.  
\- Entra- respondió Albert por dentro.  
Candy giró ligeramente el picaporte y entró. Albert estaba de espaldas a ella. Aquella postura era la que adoptaba cuando quería decirle algo importante.  
\- Candy- dijo girándose frente a ella.- Dime…¿habías pensado en la posibilidad de ir al frente alguna vez?  
Candy respondió.  
\- Sólo en una ocasión, cuando Flammy estaba dispuesta. Nos preguntaron, ella se adelantó. Después me arrepentí un poco, pero pensaba en Terry, en el hogar, en ti…  
Albert sonrió débilmente.  
Candy preguntó.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Sólo quería saber si…en algún momento lo habías pensado. Dime, ¿si la posibilidad aún existiera, irías?  
Candy dudó.  
\- Es difícil de responder. No puedo tomar una responsabilidad así, estando de por medio Terry. Lo amo y no quiero perderlo de nuevo pero…  
\- ¿Pero, qué?  
\- Mi profesión también es muy importante para mí. Cumplí el sueño de mi vida y si tuviera que arriesgar mi vida por la de otros, lo haría, aunque tuviera que prescindir de las personas que tanto amo.  
Albert le tomó el mentón.  
\- Entonces, ¿te arrepientes de haber dicho que no?  
\- No, Albert. Es sólo que por ahora sería una decisión muy precipitada.  
El cabeza de familia Andley continuó:  
\- Candy…la propuesta de matrimonio no sólo fue una excusa para evitar que te llevaran al frente…aun no es algo formal pero…no he dejado de contemplarla. Te pido perdón por ello, porque sé lo que debes estar sufriendo por Terry, pero no puedo mentirte. Es mejor que te lo diga. Traté de no hacerlo pero seguiría fingiendo. Sé que con ello quizás puedas despreciarme pero…  
\- No digas eso, Albert. Te agradezco lo mucho que has hecho y quiero que sepas que te quiero y mucho, como un hermano, pero sabes que esa propuesta de matrimonio no puedo aceptarla.  
\- Perdóname, Candy…  
\- Tranquilo. No pasa nada. Ahora será mejor que vayamos a descansar, Albert.  
Él, asintiendo como un niño pequeño, aceptó.

Mientras tanto, Terry arreglaba sus cosas y terminaba de releer el libreto para la obra. Buscó la carta que iba dirigida a Candy pero no la encontró en el escritorio. Entonces, pensó que la había guardado en otro lado y salió sin preocupación.  
El siguiente fin de semana, Terry estaba actuando en una pequeña carpa donde había gente que iba a conocer algunos castillos antiguos en Escocia.  
Algunas personas estaban a la expectativa puesto que habían escuchado acerca de la llegada de un nuevo actor a la compañía.  
Terry estaba algo nervioso. Pero decidió hacerlo bien para no defraudar a ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros.  
Salió al escenario representando magistralmente a Hamlet:  
\- "Oh, si esta carne mía, tan, tan sólida se derritiera hasta convertirse en  
rocío… Oh, si el suicidio no estuviera terminante prohibido por las leyes divinas…  
¡Qué mercenario, qué insulso y caduco me parece todo! El mundo es un jardín lleno  
de ortigas, invadido por la inmundicia y la putrefacción. Lo grosero, lo hediondo se  
extiende por todas partes propagando el olor a podrido. Solamente hace dos meses  
que murió; no, ni siquiera dos meses. Un rey tan admirable comparado con éste… y  
tan amoroso con mi madre. Y ella, que le abrazaba con apetito siempre insatisfecho,  
en menos de un mes… No quiero ni pensarlo… Inconstancia: tienes nombre de  
mujer. ¡En menos de un mes! Antes de que se le pudieran manchar los zapatos que  
se puso para el funeral, cuando toda llorosa… ¡Dios! Un animal irracional hubiera  
llorado su muerte durante más tiempo ¡Y con mi tío! ¡Casada con el hermano de mi  
padre! … aunque se parece tanto a mi padre como yo a un dios del Olimpo… En  
menos de un mes… sin tiempo de que se le secaran las simuladas lágrimas… vuelve  
a casarse… y a meterse con prontitud… en una cama incestuosa. No está bien  
hecho, ni puede traer bien alguno; mas, aunque el corazón se me rompa en pedazos,  
he de callar y aceptarlo."  
Antes de la aparición del siguiente actor, la ovación que recibió fue sonora y nutrida.  
El rostro de Terry se inclinó ligeramente y cerró los ojos, agradeciendo de corazón aquel estímulo, pero también llevando dentro de sí el dolor de no saber cuándo volvería a ver a Candy.  
Al terminar la obra, Terry terminaba de beber un café un poco amargo.  
De pronto, releyó una nota del periódico local. Uno de los compañeros se le acercó.  
\- ¿Estás contento, Teddy?  
Terry sonrió por lo bajo. Le hacía mucha gracia ser llamado "Teddy" en lugar de su nombre verdadero.  
\- Bastante, gracias.  
\- Fuiste la sensación. Espero que en el siguiente pueblo se repita.  
\- Eso espero…  
\- ¿Qué revisas?- preguntó el muchacho.  
\- Nada en particular, Bill- respondió Terry.- Sólo que…la guerra aún no cesa y que al parecer Escocia está en paz.  
\- Esperemos que así continúe. Si no, tendríamos que correr la suerte de Jack o de Nathaniel.  
\- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Terry.  
\- Jack y Nathaniel pertenecían a la compañía…se desesperaron cuando comenzó la guerra y decidieron dejarnos para ir al frente…sintieron el llamado a defender la patria grande…y murieron como dos valientes.  
Terry sintió una opresión en el corazón. Él no había escuchado ese llamado a defender su patria. No todavía.  
Suspiró levemente y luego sacó la armónica.  
Bill le preguntó.  
\- Te vi sacar ese instrumento el otro día. ¿Te gusta mucho tocar la armónica?  
\- Sí…me la regaló mi novia…la rubia pecosa más linda del mundo.  
Bill sonrió notando que Terry tocaba la armónica muy bien. Pero en aquella melodía Terry trataba de liberar el sentimiento que llevaba dentro de sí.

Candy miraba por la ventana las rosas que ondeaban en el jardín de la casa de Chicago. Las Dulce Candy perfumaban el ambiente con su aroma y la enfermera se sintió seducida por aquella esencia que la llevaba al recuerdo del joven de ojos azules que la hiciera tan feliz durante los años de la adolescencia y de quien también guardaba un triste y doloroso recuerdo.  
Mas en un momento determinado creyó escuchar la voz de Anthony.  
\- Anthony…¿estás ahí?  
\- Candy…aquí estoy, pequeña pecosa…eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras…  
Los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron pero se armó de valor para hablar  
\- Anthony…tengo miedo…y al mismo tiempo no sé qué me pasa. Es como si el futuro fuera incierto. La guerra destruye las ilusiones y los sueños. Dime, Anthony…¿estaremos destinados a desaparecer?  
La voz suave pareció consolar su corazón.  
\- No, Candy…nadie pasa por el mundo sin dejar una huella…la guerra ha sido un gran error pero también ha servido para lanzar a las aves a la búsqueda de un nuevo cielo. Stear lo encontró…

\- Lo sé…puedo sentir que Stear se fue muy en paz…pero yo tengo miedo por los demás…Archie, Annie…Albert…Terry…

\- No hay respuestas fijas, Candy…pero el destino no es inexorable…cada día es un nuevo desafío…aun cuando parece que todo ha desaparecido…aun cuando pareciera que todo lo que fuiste se ha vuelto nada…aun así, vale la pena desafiar al destino y seguir adelante, Candy…sé fuerte, pecosa…sé fuerte…

Candy lloró como cuando era niña pero sentía en su alma cada segundo más valor. Cuando reaccionó, la voz ya no estaba…el aroma se había disipado en el aire, pero ahora se encontraba muy dentro de su propio corazón…


	40. Capítulo 39

Cap. 39

Terry terminó la cena y se dispuso a dormir. Pero cada uno de los instantes de su sueño, era Candy quien aparecía.

\- Hermosa pecosa…-decía casi dormido.

Y en uno de ellos, pudo ver claramente a Candy vestida de blanco, caminando junto a él, en una hermosa capilla, caminando hacia el altar. Y él, vestido de negro, disfrutando de la hermosa visión que representaba aquella dulce criatura.

Luego, soñó con ella junto a él. Se soñó besándola dulcemente…saboreando sus exquisitos labios, como la primera vez que lo hiciera. Era tan intenso y hermoso que derramó unas cuantas lágrimas que cayeron sobre la almohada. De pronto, vio el rostro de la joven cubierto de sangre.

Se despertó rápidamente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- No puede ser…¿por qué tengo que soñar eso?

No era la primera vez que le sucedía. Esta vez tuvo mucho miedo de que algo le hubiera ocurrido a la joven enfermera.

\- No, Candy…no vayas al ejército como enfermera militar…te lo suplico. Espérame…- pidió.

Luego pensó en Dios y suplicó.

\- Señor…déjanos ser felices…que todo lo malo pase ya…no permitas que volvamos a estar separados como antes.

Pasado un rato se despertó y buscó la carta que había escrito para ella pero por más que buscó no la encontró.

\- ¡No puede ser! Algo me dice que fuiste tú, Richard Grandchester…

Mientras tanto, Albert y Candy realizaban los preparativos para viajar al hogar de Pony.

Para Annie y Archie fue muy agradable, porque Archie quería ir a la casa de Lakewood.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho, verdad, Archie?

\- Sí, Annie…aunque…me entristece un poco porque siempre recuerdo a Anthony y a Stear.

\- Lo lamento, Archie- dijo Annie.

Se acercó a él y Archie sintió la delicada piel de la joven. La abrazó y acercó su mentón para besarla. El beso se fue haciendo un poco más intenso. Annie tembló. Archie se apartó rápidamente.

\- Perdóname, Annie…

Annie asintió.

\- No te preocupes…

El joven primo de Anthony y Stear añadió.

\- Tengo muchas ganas de ver a los chicos del hogar. Tom y Jimmy son fenomenales.

Annie sonrió. Sin embargo, se sentía un poco estremecida por la reacción del joven pelirrojo.

Albert decía a Candy.

\- Vamos a hacer una parrillada, como las que les gustan a los chicos-

\- Es verdad…estarán muy alegres con eso. Les encanta la buena comida.

Albert sonrió y luego le preguntó.

\- Dime, Candy…estás pensando en Terry, ¿verdad?

\- No te lo puedo negar…estoy preocupada por él…no sé por qué no me ha escrito…quizás está pasándolo mal…

\- No pienses mal, Candy. Quizás es sólo que las cosas no le han sido fáciles ahora que rechazó el compromiso que su padre le proponía.

\- Eso es lo que me consuela. Pero…debe ser duro para él. Y tengo otra preocupación.

\- ¿Cuál, Candy?

\- Es que…seguramente Eleonor Baker no sabe aún nada de él…pero no quisiera preocuparla.

\- No lo hagas por ahora. Quizás ella piensa que está bien.

\- No lo creo…ella debe estar casi tan angustiada como yo y quizás aún más, porque ya debe saber que su hijo no pertenece ya a la compañía Stratsford.

\- Tienes razón. Habrá que ponerla al tanto para que no se preocupe en demasía. Te prometo que voy a tratar de localizarla y así informarle sobre Terry.

Candy sonrió.

\- Gracias, Albert…

\- No tienes nada que agradecer. Ahora hay que apurarnos para poder llegar temprano al hogar y pasar también a Lakewood. Quiero mostrarte algunas cosas.

\- Y dime…¿habrá algún riesgo de que los Leagan se presenten ahí?

\- Generalmente cuando yo estoy, no se acercan. No entiendo a qué se deba.

\- Quizás te tienen miedo…-rió Candy.

Ambos compartieron la carcajada.

Sin embargo, Elisa estaba empeñada en asegurarse de que Candy fuera enviada al frente en cuanto se pudiera.

Fue a ver al doctor Leonard.

\- Perdón por la molestia, doctor. Quería enviar un paquete a Candy…que va al frente.

\- La señorita Candy no irá por ahora, señorita Leagan. No mientras lo del asunto de su matrimonio…

\- ¿Matrimonio?- se preguntó.

\- Por supuesto…¿no sabe que la señorita Candy va a casarse con el señor Andley?

Elisa escuchó con atención. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Pero aquella información le iba a ser verdaderamente útil.

El duque de Grandchester había roto la carta que había quitado a Terry. Pensó un poco. Quizás era buena idea enviar una a Candy para decirle que Terry se había casado con la hija del conde Gerald. Pero pensó que quizás Terry ya la había puesto al tanto de la verdad.

Entonces, decidió escribir algo que pudiera ser más creíble.

\- Esta será la única forma de que dejes a Terruce definitivamente en paz, muchacha- pensó.

Sólo que no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Algunos gritos lo hicieron bajar rápidamente.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a mi casa, señora?- decía, molesta, la esposa del duque.

Eleonor le respondía casi sin mirarla.

\- Sólo quiero hablar con el señor duque…

\- Mi marido no tiene nada que hablar con usted…si es por el bastardo de su hijo…

Eleonor trató de contener el enojo.

\- Le suplico que no se exprese así de mi hijo Terry.

\- Terry es un cabeza dura. Rechazó la oportunidad de su padre de casarse con una muchacha de alcurnia y ahora anda quién sabe dónde…

Eleonor se preocupó. Seguramente el duque no sabía dónde estaba su hijo.

El duque descendió. La miró detenidamente. Luego bajó los ojos. Aquella mirada le causaba todavía emoción y un poco de culpabilidad.

\- Eleonor…¿puedo saber qué haces aquí?

\- Sabes que la única razón por la que yo habría venido aquí es para saber sobre mi hijo. En cuanto me digas dónde está Terry me iré de aquí.

Richard Grandchester no la miró pero respondió.

\- De él no sé nada…ha dejado de ser definitivamente mi hijo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Hizo lo contrario de lo que le ordené, así que no puedo seguir viéndolo como un Grandchester, además de que él mismo desprecia mi apellido.

\- Tú eres el único causante de eso, Richard.- dijo Eleonor.- Pero yo sólo quiero saber dónde está…no me importa la relación que tengas con él.

El duque negó.

\- Lamento decirte que no sé dónde está Terruce.

Eleonor comenzó a llorar. Se puso de rodillas y le dijo:

\- Te lo suplico, Richard…no volveré a molestarte si me dices dónde está mi hijo.

El duque de conmovió enormemente. Esa mujer era la que él había amado. Pero la esposa le gritó.

\- ¿Te vas a conmover con una mujer como esa, que es una actriz consagrada? No me salgas con eso, Richard…

El duque arqueó ligeramente los labios y dijo:

\- Será mejor que te vayas, Eleonor…no puedo hacer nada por ti.

Eleonor dijo antes de salir.

\- Un día te vas a arrepentir de lo que has hecho, Richard Grandchester.

El duque trató de alcanzarla para hablar con ella pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo y prefirió quedarse.

Terry comió con la compañía, pero seguía preocupado. Entonces, pensó que era bueno escribir a Candy para hacerle saber que, a pesar de todo, estaba bien.

Luego leyó las noticias: enfermeras americanas habían muerto en la guerra.

\- ¡Maldita guerra! No seas tú alguien capaz de quitarme a la mujer que amo…


	41. Capítulo 40

Cap. 40

Billy le preguntó.

\- ¿Escribes a tu novia?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Cómo es?- preguntó Billy.

Terry sonrió y pensó.

\- ¿Cómo te la describiré? Es rubia…de ojos verdes, tez blanca…y tienes las pecas más hermosas del mundo.

\- Vaya que si ha de ser hermosa- dijo Billy.

\- Ten cuidado- retó Terry en tono de broma.- Nadie puede llamar hermosa a mi novia sin mi permiso.

Billy bajó un poco los ojos, pero Terry rió a carcajada limpia.

\- No te pongas así, Billi. Era broma. Realmente si la conocieras, sabrías que es una hermosa mujer…mira te mostraré su foto…

Le permitió ver veladamente a la rubia enfermera. Billy sonrió.

\- Sí que es bonita tu novia.

\- Bueno, bueno, ve a dormir y déjame terminar de escribir esta carta, ¿quieres?

\- Claro, Teddy, hasta mañana.

Terry comenzó a escribir:

"Querida Candy:

No pude enviarte otra carta que ya había escrito para ti, porque mi padre se la llevó. Tras el incidente del compromiso roto, dijo que yo ya no era más su hijo. Lo tomé al pie de la letra, aunque el conde Gerald, el padre de la que habría sido mi futura esposa, es un hombre bueno y me hizo ver que, independientemente de que él no quiera, Richard Grandchester sigue siendo mi padre…y yo sigo queriéndolo también.

Ahora estoy en una compañía ambulante. Son buenos chicos y me he adaptado bien con ellos. Pero por el momento no tengo mucho dinero y no podría viajar a América. Hubiera querido quedarme en la casa de Escocia un tiempo pero no voy a depender de mi padre para solucionar esto. En cuanto tenga lo suficiente, volveré por ti y nos casaremos, Candy.

Me gustaría saber qué ha sucedido contigo ahora. Leí en el periódico que han muerto enfermeras americanas en el frente de batalla. Y cuando leí eso no he podido dejar de pensar en ti…por favor, Candy. Si me tardo, no vayas a irte al frente, te lo suplico. Sólo déjame llegar hasta. En cuanto estemos juntos de nueva cuenta, seremos totalmente felices. No pasaría un día de mi vida en el que no te demuestre lo mucho que te amo.

Por favor, dale mis saludos a Albert. Seguramente está cuidando bien de ti, porque sé que él te quiere tanto como yo…sólo pido tiempo, amor mío…sólo tiempo. Te amo y te amaré siempre.

Terry G. B."

La cerró. Quizás no tendría suficiente dinero ni para enviarla. Pero en la primera oportunidad, esa carta encontraría segura destinataria.

Candy ya se encontraba con Albert en Lakewood.

Estar de nuevo en esa casa, devolvía a Candy al fondo de viejos y gratos pero también dolorosos recuerdos.

Contempló el jardín repleto de Dulce Candy.

\- Albert- dijo ella- veo que no dejas de cultivar las rosas…

\- Claro que no. He pedido al anciano señor Whitman que no se olvide de venir personalmente a cuidar este lugar. El alma de Anthony estará siempre aquí…en este lugar.

\- Por supuesto…puedo percibir a Anthony en cada rincón de este hermoso jardín- comentó Candy entrecerrando los ojos.

Albert habló abiertamente.

\- Si Anthony no hubiera muerto, Candy…¿habrías sido quizás su esposa?

Esa pregunta descolocó a Candy.

\- Quizás sí- dijo ella.- Anthony fue el chico más dulce y bueno que conocí en mi niñez.

\- Después del príncipe de la colina.

Candy le dio la espalda ligeramente.

\- Apenas si te hablé de él…

Albert reveló.

\- Cuando niño, al conocerte, quedó dentro de mi memoria el recuerdo de una niñita pecosa que lloraba…no quise aquella vez saber el motivo pero sólo quise alegrarte con mi música…y desde entonces, viví con la ilusión de volver a ver a esa dulce pecosa aunque fuera una sola vez en mi vida…

\- Albert…-musitó.

\- Así fue, Candy. Viví y crecí pensando en esa niña rubia a la que conocí. Cuando volví a verte y noté lo que habías sufrido, no tuve valor para decirte que yo era el señor William…no quería que te asustaras ni que desconfiaras de mí. Sólo quería verte feliz. Y cuando Anthony, Stear y Archie me pidieron que te adoptara, me alegré porque yo también quería que formaras parte de mi mundo. No había podido volver a verte desde que saliste de la casa Leagan para ir a México. Pero sabía de quién me hablaban los chicos y en mi mente guardaba lo mucho que tus ojos me recordaban a los de mi madre. Precisamente, la carta que Anthony me escribió fue la más emotiva. Aún la guardo…

Candy entreabrió los ojos.

\- ¿Aún la tienes?- preguntó.

\- Por supuesto…¿quieres verla?

\- Claro, Albert…bueno, si es que puedo.

\- Sí que puedes, Candy. Ven…

Entraron a la casa y subieron la escalinata.

En la habitación de Albert, estaba aquella misiva que Anthony le enviara.

Albert se la extendió.

\- Léela, Candy.

La rubia comenzó a leer:

" Tío abuelo William:

El motivo de esta carta es para solicitarte encarecidamente que adopte a Candy White. Especialmente para mí es una gran amiga y es una buena chica. No quiero que siga sufriendo en la casa de la familia Leagan. La han enviado a México tan sólo porque los malcriados de Elisa y Neil Leagan la acusaron falsamente de ladrona. Y yo quiero que ella sea feliz. Permítale ingresar a la familia. Yo le prometo que de mi parte haré todo lo posible porque se convierta en una hermosa dama. Los sentimientos que ella tiene son los mismos de mi querida madre, a quien unió con usted el sagrado vínculo filial. Y también quiero confesarle que amo profundamente a la pequeña pecosa. Y cuando yo sea un hombre…quiero tener la oportunidad de ser para esa dulce niña su compañero de vida…darle la felicidad que la vida le ha negado hasta ahora y ser feliz a su lado. Lamento la extensión de mi carta, pero tenía que sincerarme con usted.

Saludos afectuosos de su sobrino nieto: Anthony B. Andley"

Candy lloró sosteniendo la hola. Alberto la tomó ligeramente de los hombros.

\- No sabías lo que Anthony me había escrito, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué pensaste entonces?- preguntó Candy mirándolo con ternura.

\- Pensé que…quizás con Anthony y los hermanos Cornwell estarías mejor y decidí adoptarte…aunque tuviera que renunciar a verte un día como una mujer…

Candy bajó la mirada.

\- No te preocupes, Candy…ya pasó. Dime…¿qué quieres hacer ahora mismo en Lakewood?

\- Cabalgar, Albert.

\- ¿Ya perdiste el miedo a los caballos?

El recuerdo de Terry resonó fuertemente en su pecho.

\- Sí…gracias a Terry.

\- Terry…debe estar pasándola no muy bien. Ya tengo el número con el cual puedo localizar a Eleonor Baker. En cuanto hable con ella, iremos personalmente para hacerle saber que Terry está bien aunque tratando de encontrar un camino para regresar reivindicado.- comentó Albert, dando esperanza a Candy.

\- Dios te escuche, Albert…

En la casa Leagan de Chicago se celebraba duro consejo.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Elisa?- preguntó su madre, con molestia.

\- De que Candice se va a casar con el señor Andley, madre…

Neil resopló molesto.

\- No sé para qué te hice caso de volver de Europa, Elisa. ¿Esto es lo que querías que escuchara?

\- Yo también estoy desconcertada, Neil…nunca me imaginé que Candice llegara tan lejos.- espetó.

Neil movió la cabeza y luego entrecerró los ojos.

\- A mí no quiso hacerme caso y a Albert sí…

\- Era obvio…siempre estuvo con él…no me extrañaría que tuvieran algo que ver desde mucho atrás. Si se enterara de esto el duque de Grandchester.

\- Supe que Terry dejó de trabajar en la compañía Stratsford.

\- Sí, algo me contó Melanie- dijo Elisa- estaba tan escandalizada…pobre Terry…espero que la odie por el resto de su vida cuando se entere.

\- ¿Dónde podrá estar ahora?

\- No lo sé- dijo Elisa- me gustaría contarle todo al duque pero no tengo buena relación con él…pienso que no me creería.

Su madre le aconsejó.

\- No te metas en ese asunto, Elisa- señaló- hay que dejar que el señor William se dé total cuenta de qué clase de mujer es Candice. Hasta entonces, podrá arrepentirse de lo que planea.

Sin embargo, Elisa no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Algo se le ocurriría para poder hundir a Candy definitivamente.

En la casa Lakewood, Archie escuchaba a Annie tocar el piano.

Todos aplaudieron. Candy salió con su amiga al jardín, mientras ellos conversaban.

Archie le preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo has podido soportar tanto tiempo tenerla tan cerca?

\- Es fácil…le tengo suma confianza y no voy a defraudar la confianza de ella.

Archie suspiró.

\- Ojalá fuera tan fácil conmigo y con Annie.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Archie?

\- Tengo miedo de proponerle matrimonio a Annie, Albert.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque…la amo tanto que no sé si Annie deba estar a mi lado…últimamente me es difícil no querer estrecharla tanto como pueda con tan sólo verla.

\- Te comprendo…

\- Dime, Albert…¿tú has sentido lo mismo?

El joven cabeza de los Andley asintió.

\- Sí, Archie…sé lo que es querer estrechar a Candy con todo el ser y no poder hacerlo…por eso te comprendo…sin embargo, seré fuerte hasta el final por el bien de Candy.

\- Entonces…te resignarás a perderla…

\- Sólo hasta que esté totalmente en paz con Terry…cuando ellos se reúnan y yo los vea felices, hasta entonces podré sentirme libre de esta pasión…

\- Yo no puedo quitarme la pasión que siento por Annie…

Albert le recomendó.

\- Tranquilo…trata de pensar que ella te ama mucho…proponle matrimonio; quizás ella está esperando eso de ti.

\- Tienes razón, Albert, voy a pensar muy en serio. Gracias.

Archie salió un momento. Albert se quedó a solas pensando en lo que haría con la noticia de la supuesta boda de ambos.

Edimburgo estaba hermoso. La cosecha estaba por recolectarse. La gente iba y venía y todo era algarabía en las calles.

La compañía donde Terry actuaba era aplaudida y elogiada por los habitantes de aquel poblado.

El hijo mayor del duque de Grandchester trabajaba arduamente para conseguir el dinero que le permitiera enviar la carta a Candy y pagar su pasaje para América.

Una pena más ensombrecía sus días: no haberle podido avisar a su madre nada sobre su partida ni sobre su salida precipitada de la familia Grandchester.

\- Pobre Eleonor…debe estar angustiada por mí.

Decidió enviarle otra misiva. Pero no podría hacer que llegara antes de un mes, si es que todo salía bien con la compañía.

Y, mientras tanto, Richard Grandchester preparaba su golpe maestro.


	42. Capítulo 41

Cap. 41

Candy pudo disfrutar aquella estancia en la casa de Lakewood, porque muchos de sus recuerdos buenos y algunos tristes volvían a su vida.

Pero lo que más disfrutó fue el conocer un poco mejor a Albert, a quien ahora podía reconocer como un hombre sensible y a la vez, cortés y caballeroso.

Intuía que dentro de aquel hombre un tanto rebelde se escondía un alma repleta de sensibilidad. Y no se equivocaba.

No solamente su atención y cuidado hacia los animales eran notables, sino también lo eran su cuidado y atenciones para con ella y con Annie. Y aunado a eso, era capaz de estar pendiente de los problemas de su sobrino Archie, así como de las necesidades de la gente que trabajaba para él.

Prefería tener pocos sirvientes y conocerlos y tratarlos a todos, que tener demasiados y no conocer siquiera sus nombres.

Candy no podía más que admirarlo cada día que pasaba. Por instantes se preguntaba si ella no se hubiera enamorado antes de Terry, quizás habría amado a Albert. Quizás ellos habrían encontrado un camino para entenderse y amarse como ninguna otra persona.

Pero no…Albert era como un padre y ella así lo respetaba y veía. Y no quería que aquella dulce impresión respecto a él cambiara por un mal entendido.

Archie estaba temeroso de pedirle matrimonio a Annie. Pero cada día que pasaba la amaba más.

Por fin fue con Candy y le habló abiertamente.

\- Candy…¿puedo hablar contigo?

La enfermera asintió.

\- Claro, Archie. Vamos al estudio.

Estando ahí, Candy le preguntó.

\- ¿De qué querías hablarme?

\- Es sobre Annie…no sé…curiosamente en estos días la he sentido un poco distante conmigo.

\- No pienses así, Archie- dijo Candy.- Quizás es sólo que sigue preocupada por lo de la guerra.

\- Yo también estoy preocupado porque…quiero declararme pero…no sé cómo hacerlo.

Candy sonrió.

\- Ah…quieres proponerle matrimonio…

\- Exacto- dijo Archie- sólo que no sé exactamente cómo hacerlo. Quiero tanto a Annie que me da miedo perderla por dar un paso en falso al pedirle que se case conmigo.

Candy negó.

\- No te preocupes, Archie. Annie no te despreciará. Ella te ama y lo que más desea es estar a tu lado.

\- ¿De veras, Candy?

\- Claro…es más…sería mejor que aprovecharas ahora que vamos al Hogar de Pony. Ahí, durante la comida o en un rato especial, puedes entregarle el anillo.

Archie asintió.

\- Muchas gracias, Candy. Eres un amor…

Sin embargo, Annie escuchaba por fuera.

\- Lo sabía…Archie sigue queriendo a Candy…por eso está tan distante conmigo.

Albert se acercó.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Annie? ¿Querías algo en el estudio?

\- No, nada…quería saber si Archie estaba aquí.

El jefe de familia de los Andley respondió:

\- Quizás…¿por qué no tocas la puerta?

\- Albert…¿puedo hablar contigo ahora?

Éste asintió.

\- Por supuesto…vamos…

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Annie comenzó a llorar.

\- Albert…Archie no me quiere…siento que me evade…seguramente está pensando cómo terminar conmigo.

Albert negó.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso, Annie?

\- Es que…siento que hay algo que no quiere decirme.

Albert trató de tranquilizarla.

\- No debes pensar mal, Annie. Archie debe estar pensando en acercarse a ti para algo más, pero quizás piensa que tú no accederás. Quizás quiere llevarte a pasear a algún lado…dime, ¿no te has distanciado tú de él, quizás inconscientemente?

\- Tal vez…-pensó Annie.- Todo iba tan bien entre nosotros pero…por momentos lo siento ausente.

\- No pienses mal, Annie. Trata de hablar con él y ya verás que se sincera.

Annie pensó que quizás esa era buena idea. Enfrentar a Archie era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Mientras tanto, Elisa trataba de ingeniárselas para hacer algo que favoreciera sus planes. Avisó a Melanie sobre el suceso de la supuesta boda. Melanie se encargó de mezclar ese chisme con algunos más e informar a algunos miembros de la familia.

Sólo faltaba la tía abuela. Pero pensó no alterarla. Padecía del corazón y una noticia como esa provocaría que enfermara. Y eso no le convenía a Elisa.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- se preguntaba.

También, en Londres, el duque de Grandchester pensaba en entorpecer los planes de su hijo, aunque iba a ser complicado puesto que no sabía qué argumento usar para evitar que Terry volviera a América a buscar a Candy.

Entonces leyó el periódico. Enfermeras americanas habían muerto en el frente. Quizás algunas de ellas eran compañeras de Candy. Ese sí que era un buen pretexto. También había algo más: estaban reclutando jóvenes para el ejército. Entonces se le ocurrió tramar un ardid bien planeado para conseguir que Candy decidiera dejar a Terry de lado totalmente.

Pero no fue sólo su esfuerzo. Un par de días después, recibió un telegrama urgente de América, en el que se le pedía su ayuda inmediata. Y se le decía: Candy White se casará con William Andley.

El duque de Grandchester por un momento, no imaginó de quién se trataba. Pero pasado un rato, entendió que la única persona en querer desprestigiar a Candy era Elisa Leagan.

\- Karen Klays me ayudó por dinero. En cuanto lo tuvo, se apartó definitivamente. No le convenía seguir pendiente de Terry ni Candy. Pero sé de alguien que sí sería capaz de hundir a Candy aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Elisa Leagan. Ahora quiero saber qué pretende esta muchacha.

Decidió escribirle inmediatamente. Quería saber a dónde quería llegar la joven Leagan y si eso podía favorecer que su hijo se olvidara de Candy definitivamente.

Pero Terry estaba muy lejos de eso.

Los pocos ahorros que había colectado, eran para poder enviar la carta a Candy y quizás, si algo quedaba para viajar a América, podía seguirlo guardando.

Pero no podía pasar mucho tiempo con aquella compañía. A pesar de que eran buena gente, tenía que buscar en algo más sólido para poder mantener a Candy cuando ya fuera su esposa.

\- Tengo que pensar en algo para poder mantenerme a flote por ahora.

Entonces pensó seriamente en hablar con Samuel, el jefe de la compañía.


	43. Capítulo 42

Cap. 42

Terry tomó un tono un poco melodramático.

\- Samuel…necesito hablar con usted.

\- Dime, Theodore- preguntó aquel hombre.- Cuéntame, hijo. ¿sucede algo? Tu padre, quizás…

\- En parte- dijo Terry- pero no es exactamente eso. Lo que realmente sucede es que…siento que por ahora…necesito buscar un trabajo más formal. ¿Sabe usted? Tengo novia y…

Samuel soltó una carcajada sonora.

\- No seas tan ceremonioso para eso, hijo. Si te vas a casar, sólo tenías que decirlo. Supongo que te casarás de acuerdo a las costumbres escocesas.

Terry pensó que quizás así sería en la realidad, en virtud de la adopción realizada por la familia Andley.

\- Quizás…sin embargo, las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen. Mi novia no está aquí…está en América y…aun no tengo dinero para ir a verla y mucho menos para casarme…-soltó esto último casi con las lágrimas en los ojos.

Samuel se tornó comprensivo.

\- Perdóname…se ve que la quieres mucho. Entiendo perfectamente lo que te sucede. Quieres estar listo para ella…quieres tener lo suficiente para poder fundar tu hogar a su lado. Y eso es normal y bueno. Muchacho…no sólo voy a aceptar que te vayas sino que también te voy a ayudar para que puedas ir a América.

Terry negó.

\- No, Samuel…yo no pretendo tanto. Sólo quiero que me permita dejar la compañía temporalmente en lo que consigo otro trabajo. Pienso regresar con ustedes, si me lo permiten. Ustedes son como una nueva familia para mí. Y quiero que compartan mi felicidad.

Samuel sonrió.

\- Querido Teddy, estoy seguro de que serás muy feliz. Y claro que puedes regresar cuando quieras, te estaremos esperando. Voy a contactarte con un amigo mío que se llama Jeremías. Era actor de la compañía, pero ya tiene un tiempo que no sabemos nada de él. Lo último que supimos fue que se casó con una americana. Estaba en mucha mejor situación que nosotros. Gracias a él pudimos pisar buenos escenarios. Después de un tiempo, supimos que estaba cerca del Támesis pero ya no nos buscó.

El rostro de Samuel se tornó triste.

Terry trató de consolarlo.

\- Le agradezco mucho. No debería preocuparse. Sin embargo, sería bueno que volviera a saber de su amigo.

\- Sólo yo recuerdo dónde vivía. Le dará mucho gusto saber que has estado con nosotros. Espero que se encuentre bien.

\- Muchísimas gracias, Samuel. En cuanto lo encuentre, le haré saber lo mucho que me ha ayudado y que tiene un gran amigo.

\- Cuando lo veas, dile que guardo un gran recuerdo de él y le deseo que le vaya muy bien. Y de serle posible, que venga a verme.

\- Se lo diré. Gracias por todo, Samuel.

\- Ven a comer con nosotros, Teddy. Lo justo es que te despidas de nosotros como debe ser y que cada uno de nosotros te envíe sus mejores deseos.

Terry estaba tan agradecido que tuvo que decir la verdad.

\- Samuel…tengo que confesarle algo…mi verdadero nombre no es Theodore, sino Terruce…y mi apellido no es Graham. Ese es mi segundo nombre; mi apellido es…Grandchester.

\- ¿Grandchester? Con razón estabas en esa gran casa.

\- Perdóneme- dijo Terry- nunca quise engañarlo. Lo que sucede es que pensé que así mi padre no me encontraría.

Samuel añadió.

\- En vista de que fue tu decisión…para nosotros eres Teddy Graham. Ese será tu nombre para nosotros, si quieres que siga siendo así.

\- Gracias, Samuel. Así será.

Terry fue a comer con todos y bebió buen vino sintiendo su corazón alegre después de tanta preocupación. Inexplicablemente, su corazón se llenó de esperanza.

En Lakewood la comida fue amena, sólo hasta que el silencio entre Annie y Archie era evidente.

Candy y Albert tuvieron a bien dejarlos solos para ver si eso ayudaba al entendimiento.

Fueron hacia el jardín de las rosas. Albert estaba intrigado.

\- Candy…¿cómo pasaste los días en esta casa?

\- Fueron agradables. Desde el día que me recibieron, comenzaron puras cosas buenas para mí. Aquella tarde me bañé y dormí a pierna suelta. Al día siguiente, los chicos me recibieron, la tía abuela me regaló un hermoso vestido…y de paso, Anthony y los otros enfrentaron a Neil para que abiertamente declarara que no era una ladrona.

\- ¿Y qué hizo Neil?

\- Iba a aceptar...Anthony, Archie y Stear querían que se arrodillara a pedirme perdón, como en una ocasión ellos me obligaron a hacerlo. Pero yo no podría soportar nada como eso. Yo no quería vengarme de ellos. Eso no era para mí.

\- Hiciste bien, Candy- añadió Albert.- Ellos son tan diferentes…y tú…tú eres tan parecida a mi hermana Rosemary…por eso yo…

Un momento ideal para Albert y conflictivo para Candy se presentó. Él se vio tentado a besarla. La tenía tan cerca. Sus ojos la miraban con profundidad. Su alma se clavaba en la mirada de Candy. Sólo rozó el mentón y se contuvo.

\- Por eso yo…siempre te he admirado. Por tu noble corazón.

El de Candy estaba un tanto acelerado. No supo cómo reaccionar frente a Albert. No sabía qué habría hecho si Albert la hubiera besado. Pero no…sabía que él no haría tal cosa. Su mente quizás viajó demasiado lejos.

\- No tienes que hacer eso- dijo Candy.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Albert.

\- Admirarme. No soy una chica de buen corazón. Lo que pasa es que Neil y Elisa jamás me agradaron.

\- Y a Anthony y a los hermanos Cornwell tampoco.

La risa relajó la tensión entre los dos.

Mientras tanto había otra tensión que no se había resuelto entre Annie y Archie.

\- ¿Ya tienes todo listo para ir al Hogar, Annie?

\- Sí- dijo secamente.

\- Ya veo. Tengo que prepararme también. Las ganas que tengo de ver a Tom y a Jimmy. Son unos grandes amigos. Gracias a ellos, puedo soportar mejor la ausencia de Stear.

\- Todavía lo extrañas…

\- Mucho, creo que jamás me podré hacer a la idea de no volverlo a ver.

Annie dudó.

Archie continuó.

\- Afortunadamente estarán con nosotros Albert y Candy. Pobrecilla…cuando vuelve al hogar parece que le vuelve el alma al cuerpo.

Al decir eso, Annie se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo bañada en llanto.

Archie fue tras ella.

Albert y Candy charlaban, mientras Archie se acercó.

\- ¿Han visto a Annie?

\- Estaba contigo, ¿no?- preguntó Candy.

\- Sí pero…-señaló corriendo hacia donde creía estar Annie.

Candy se preocupó.

\- ¿Qué le pasará a Annie?

\- No lo sé- respondió Albert sinceramente.

El conde Gerald seguía delicado de salud.

Bárbara estaba preocupada por él. Arturo, su hermanastro, era quien la acompañaba y ayudaba a cuidar del conde.

Pero el espíritu de Bárbara le gritaba que no podía estar más tiempo encerrada.

Aun así, su preocupación por su padre la hacía quedarse horas enteras a su lado, aprovechando el tiempo en que no habían estado juntos.

El conde mejoraba cuando Bárbara estaba junto a él. El médico lo corroboraba.

\- Señorita Gerald, es usted una excelente enfermera.

\- No diga eso, doctor. Es que mi padre es fuerte.

\- Ella me llena de salud el alma y el cuerpo- observó el conde.

Los ojos de Bárbara se llenaban de lágrimas pero se contenía para que su padre no la viera llorar.

Cuando salieron, una vez que el conde se quedó dormido, Bárbara preguntó.

\- Dígame la verdad, doctor.

El médico no quiso decirlo todo.

\- Señorita, no le puedo negar que su padre está delicado, pero ha mejorado mucho gracias a sus cuidados. Siga con las recomendaciones que le he dado y procure que el conde permanezca tranquilo.

\- Así será, doctor. Gracias.

Cuando el doctor marchó, Bárbara dijo a Arturo.

\- Temo por la vida de mi padre. Algo me dice que el médico no ha querido decirme toda la verdad.

Arturo estaba de acuerdo con ella.

En tanto, el duque de Grandchester escribía una carta para Elisa, tratando de hacer las cosas con prudencia.

Sin embargo, estaba tratando de armar un buen truco para engañar a Candy.

Su mujer le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué haces, Richard?

\- Nada…escribo una nota para el conde Gerald.

\- Pensé que habían quedado en malos términos.

\- No. Lo que sucede es que está enfermo y tengo que enviarle ánimos.

Sin embargo, el duque sentía una especie de remordimiento por Eleonor. Haberla visto llorar así le revelaba que él era un hombre mezquino después de todo.

Miró un retrato escondido que tenía de la bella actriz y recordó los momentos en que había sido tan feliz a su lado.

Y alguien que era feliz en sueños era Terry. Aquella noche soñó que él era un príncipe y que Candy era una bella princesa.

En su sueño, él, vestido de blanco, como en la fiesta blanca, se acercaba en su caballo. Candy estaba perdida y él la tomaba en brazos y la subía a su caballo blanco.

\- Corre, Teodora- decía en sueños- y llévanos al cielo…

El pobre, con el cansancio y la emoción, se calló de la burda cama. Los chicos se reían.

\- Terry, despierta.

Cuando se levantó, se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido y rió también.

\- Ya pronto vas a ver a tu princesa, Terry. Tranquilo. Si sigues soñando así vas a quebrarte un hueso.

Terry estaba preocupado. Tenía que ver al señor Jeremías cuanto antes.


	44. Capítulo 43

Cap. 43

Al día siguiente, Terry decidió despedirse de todos. Hizo tan sólo una maleta y se dirigió a Londres.

Samuel le dijo.

\- En cuanto encuentres a mi amigo, cuéntale tu problema y dile que nos viste. Cuídate mucho, Teddy.

Terry sonrió.

\- Por supuesto, Samuel. Muchachos…nos veremos pronto, se los prometo.

El hijo del duque de Grandchester se marchó hacia Londres dejando atrás Escocia.

La llegada al Hogar de Pony fue muy alegre. Antes de que llegaran el chico Cartwright los recibió cordialmente.

\- Candy, señor Andley…me da mucho gusto verlos. Jefe, la señorita Pony y la hermana María te esperan con ansias.

\- Diles que ya llegaremos, Jimmy- dijo ella.

Albert iba a caballo. Dijo a Candy.

\- Ve con Jimmy, Candy. Adelántate, para que les des una sorpresa a tus maestras. Yo llegaré con Archie y Annie. En un rato te alcanzaré.

Candy sonrió.

\- Gracias, Albert.

Jimmy avisó a un par de chicos.

\- Ellos ayudarán al señor Albert con las cosas. Ven, Candy, vamos a la casa para que saludes a mi padre y te llevaré al Hogar.

Ambos corrieron a caballo y Albert se quedó un rato más.

Cuando Archie lo alcanzó preguntó.

\- ¿Y Annie?

\- Tom Steve llegó por ella y la va a llevar al Hogar…

Albert asintió. Luego preguntó.

\- Archie…¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué Annie salió llorando de la casa?

\- No lo entiendo…estábamos hablando del Hogar, de ti, de Candy…

Albert entonces pensó que quizás por ello Annie estaba sufriendo.

\- Dime…¿has nombrado a Candy muchas veces delante de Annie?

\- No lo creo…más bien, no lo recuerdo.

\- Quizás ahí radique la preocupación de Annie. Si me lo permites, puedo hablar con ella para tratar de averiguar si algo le está molestado respecto a eso.

\- Por supuesto, Albert. Sería perfecto si pudieras averiguar qué es lo que le sucede.

\- Bien.

Archie desvió la conversación.

\- ¿Y Candy?

\- Se fue con Jimmy Cartwright a su rancho para luego marchar hacia el hogar.

\- Querías estar un rato a solas.

\- Sí, Archie…este sitio me trae muchos recuerdos de la niñez, de cuando dejé la casa y quise vivir libremente…

\- ¿No extrañas esa vida errante que llevabas?

\- De alguna forma, sí- dijo Albert- quizás un día de éstos decida volver a ella. Un día podré volver a esa vida sencilla y libre en la que conocí a Candy y donde llegué a quererla como ahora…

Candy, tras haber saludado al señor Cartwright llegó a la casa Pony.

Caminó un par de pasos y los chicos corrieron a encontrarla.

Halló a un John bastante maduro y trabajador.

\- Jefe Candy…¡estás de vuelta!

\- Hola, John…no sabes el gusto que me da verlos a todos.

Había nuevas caritas. La señorita Pony la recibió con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Candy…no sabes el gusto que sentimos de que estés aquí.

\- A mí también me da mucho gusto verla, señorita Pony- dijo Candy emocionada, abrazando a su maestra y madre.

\- Ven con nosotros- invitó, mientras avanzaban hacia la casa.

Después llegaron Annie y Tom. El vaquero saludó a Candy y llevó a la señorita Pony un presente de parte del señor Steve.

\- Dale a tu padre las gracias de mi parte, Tom.

\- Se las daré, señorita. Annie, ¿irás a la casa?

\- No sé, Tom. Probablemente sí.

\- Tienes que ir. Voy a mostrarte la vaquilla recién nacida de uno de mis mejores toros.

El rostro de Archie se endureció un poco.

Candy le dio un codazo y le dijo ligeramente en voz baja:

\- No me digas que estás celoso, Archie…

\- ¿De Tom? Claro que no.

Candy guiñó el ojo y se marchó. Después vio subir a Albert.

\- Buenos días- dijo éste.- Por fin estamos de vuelta.

La señorita Pony lo saludó.

\- Señor Albert, ¡qué gusto volver a verlo!

\- Gracias, señorita Pony y hermana María. Para mí también es un gran gusto volver a verlas.

\- Pasen a comer. Deben venir rendidos.

\- No tanto- dijo Candy- el camino desde Lakewood fue muy rápido.

Cuando ya estaban a la mesa, Candy miró en torno suyo. Albert le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué miras, Candy?

\- Cuántos chicos hay ahora…me da un poco de pena.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque…estos pequeños no tienen mamá ni papá…sigue habiendo huérfanos…¿qué será de ellos cuando falten la señorita Pony la hermana María?

\- Tienes razón. Deberíamos pensar en cómo ayudar para que ellas no tuvieran tanta carga de trabajo.

\- Así es…ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Pero mientras, puedo ver cómo esta casa siempre se está renovando con la alegría de más niños.

\- Eso es lo que mantiene vivas a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, Candy.

Ella sonrió y una mirada de complicidad entre Candy y Albert cruzó entre ellos.

Tras haber comido y jugado un rato con los chicos, Annie llamó a Archie.

\- ¿Podemos hablar, Archie?

El muchacho Cornwell pensó que quizás era buen momento para pedirle matrimonio.

\- Por supuesto, Annie. Vamos.

Al llegar a la cumbre de la colina de Pony, el viento fustigaba ligeramente los cabellos de Annie. Archie la miró. Se veía tan dulce y hermosa.

\- Archie…

\- Espera, Annie…yo quiero empezar…

\- No, Archie…permíteme hablar a mí y luego lo harás tú, ¿sí?

\- Está bien. Dime, Annie…

\- Archie…creo que…es mejor que…terminemos de una vez- dijo entre sollozos.

El corazón de Archie se quebró en mil pedazos.

\- ¿Terminar…pero por qué?

Annie quería mencionar a Candy. Pero no quería quedar como la perdedora y dijo.

\- Porque…ya no te amo.

Archie no lo podía creer.

\- ¿Por qué…hasta ahora me dices esto?

\- No sabía cómo decírtelo, Archie. Creo que…es mejor para los dos. Sólo seguiría haciéndote más daño.

\- Pero, Annie…yo pensé que tú y yo…es más…yo quería…

\- No sigas, Archie, por favor. En cuanto volvamos a Lakewood avisaré a mis padres. Y quizás nos veamos pero…ya no como antes…

Archie trató de acercarse e insistió.

\- Annie…mírame a los ojos…dime que ya no me amas…di que no sientes lo que yo.

Pero Annie salió corriendo.

En la noche, Candy contaba cuentos a los chicos cuando Archie seguía con el rostro desencajado.

Candy fue donde él y le preguntó.

\- Archie…¿qué sucede? ¿Peleaste con Annie, acaso?

\- Más que eso, Candy…Annie y yo…rompimos.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero si Annie te adora…

\- Eso era lo que yo creía, incluso iba a proponerle matrimonio pero…ella dijo que ya no me ama…

\- No puedo creerlo…tengo que hablar con ella.

\- Será mejor que no lo hagas ahora, Candy, te lo suplico. No quiero que te trate mal tan sólo por querer hablar con ella respecto a mí.

\- Eso no sucederá. Somos amigas y tendrá que decirme la verdad.

\- Ten cuidado, Candy.

Sin embargo, alguien ya se había adelantado.

Era Albert. Vio triste a Annie y se acercó.

\- Annie…¿ocurre algo?

\- Albert…se lo dije…

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De que…terminé con Archie.

\- ¿Pero, por qué, si ustedes se quieren?

\- Archie no me quiere- dijo Annie.- Él sigue enamorado de Candy…

\- Eso no es cierto- dijo Albert enérgicamente.- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

\- De que…escuché cómo Archie decía a Candy que era "un amor"

\- Por favor, Annie…no pienses mal, esos dos siempre se han llevado así.

\- Pero antes, Archie estuvo enamorado de Candy.

\- Sí, pero eso fue mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora Archie te ama…y es más, me adelanto a decirte que…quiere proponerte matrimonio.

Annie secó el llanto.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto. Pero mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Haz de cuenta que no te he dicho nada. Hablaré con él y así podrá sincerarse contigo.

\- Gracias, Albert…

Pasado un rato, Archie seguía un tanto triste, estaba pensando seriamente en desistir de pedirle matrimonio a Annie.

Albert y Candy se encontraron en la colina de Pony.

\- ¿No está Archie por aquí?- preguntó Albert a Candy.

\- No- dijo ella- ¿y Annie?

\- Fue con Tom al rancho Steve.

\- ¿Sola?

\- Con algunos chicos del hogar.

Candy preguntó.

\- ¿Sabes por qué Annie rompió con Archie?

\- Sí…es que…ella cree que él todavía está enamorado de ti.

Candy rió a carcajada limpia.

\- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ni él mismo lo recuerda. Annie no debería pensar así. Con razón traté de hablar con ella y me evadió.

\- Yo ya lo hice- siguió Albert- ya le expliqué todo e incluso le dije que Archie quiere proponerle matrimonio. Se alegró mucho.

Candy sonrió.

\- Pero ella no se lo hará saber, ¿cierto?

\- No, eso fue un trato. Le dije que cuando él se le declare, se sorprenda para que él se ponga feliz.

La chica sonrió y lo abrazó.

\- Gracias, Albert…has sido muy bueno.

Albert tomó su mentón. Miró sus dulces ojos. Pero en esta ocasión no se contuvo. Besó los labios de Candy dulcemente, como en un sueño. Candy sintió una dulzura intensa en el corazón, pero luego un dolor que la hizo apartarse.

\- Perdóname, Candy…-dijo Albert.

\- Está bien, Albert pero…no lo vuelvas a hacer, te lo suplico.

El joven Andley marchó colina abajo.

\- Te espero en la casa, Candy…

Ella permaneció como estatua sobre la colina.

\- Terry…¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué sucede esto? Albert, ¿por qué no puedo quererte como tú deseas?- se dijo mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Por fin, Terry llegó a Londres.

\- De vuelta- se dijo- pero no iré a buscar a mi padre para nada. Esta vez no le pediré ayuda.

Se dirigió hacia la dirección que le había dado Samuel. Cuando llegó, encontró a un pobre viejo que estaba solo mirando tan sólo a una gran mesa y una botella de vino.

Terry se acercó y preguntó.

\- Disculpe…¿es usted Jeremías Brown?

El hombre lo miró, derramó algunas lágrimas, tocó ligeramente el rostro de Terry y preguntó:

\- ¿Eres tú, Daniel?

El muchacho miró a aquel pobre hombre y trató de explicarle. El hombre lo abrazó efusivamente.

\- ¡Daniel! Has vuelto…por fin has vuelto.

Terry hubiera querido explicarle todo pero no podía. Tenía frente a él a un padre que se veía estaba enloqueciendo de dolor por la pérdida de su hijo.

Lo hizo sentar y dijo:

\- Todo está bien ahora…

El hombre sonrió y dijo:

\- Daniel…estás igual que antes…¿por qué no me habías escrito?

\- No había podido- comentó Terry llorando al ver el dolor de aquel hombre.

Jeremías tocó el pecho del joven, miró de nuevo sus ojos y negó diciendo.

\- No…no eres tú…Daniel no tiene los ojos azules, como tú…

Aquel hombre se sentó y dijo.

\- Perdóname, muchacho. Te confundí con mi hijo…llevo tanto tiempo esperándolo…

\- ¿Qué pasó con su hijo, señor?

\- Se fue a la guerra…y no he vuelto a saber de él. Mi corazón me dice que está vivo, pero…

Terry lo abrazó y tranquilizó.

\- No llore más, buen hombre. Ya verá cómo pronto tiene noticias de su hijo. Ahora dígame, ¿es usted Jeremías Brown?

\- Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- ¿Le dice algo el nombre de Samuel?

\- Por supuesto- sonrió el hombre- ¿has visto a mi buen amigo Samuel?

\- Sí…él me envía. He estado trabajando con él en la compañía Shakespeare…están en Escocia, pero he venido porque necesito de su ayuda.

\- Pero, yo…¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Necesito viajar a América…mi novia me espera allá. Pero por el momento no tengo trabajo seguro. Su amigo me dijo que podía usted ayudarme.

El hombre negó.

\- No creo ser yo quien pueda hacer algo por ti, muchacho. Mi esposa murió…mi hijo se fue a la guerra…y yo, en algunos negocios perdí parte de mi fortuna. Además…llevo meses dándome a la bebida…

\- Yo estuve como usted, señor…perdido en el alcohol…y en su momento, el teatro fue quien me ayudó a salir adelante. Y ahora, el amor de mi chica me mantiene fuerte. Deje que sea yo quien le tienda una mano. Yo puedo ser para usted como un hijo, si usted quiere. Puedo ayudarle y quizás entonces, pueda encontrar usted forma de ayudarme a mí.

\- Eres un buen muchacho…¿cómo te llamas?

\- Terry…

\- Bien, Terry…vamos a hacer la prueba…

"Ese hombre dice que soy bueno"- pensó Terry.- "Mi padre piensa todo lo contrario".

\- ¿Tiene usted forma de darme trabajo?

\- Me queda un barco en el muelle que aún me da para comer. Si me ayudas a administrarlo, podrías viajar a América después.

\- Si usted me ayuda, se lo agradeceré mucho.

El hombre solicitó.

\- Te ayudaré, hijo…sólo quiero pedirte un favor.

\- El que usted quiera…-respondió Terry.

\- Te pido que…me ayudes a encontrar a mi hijo Daniel…

Terry se quedó en silencio un segundo. Eso implicaba quizás averiguar en el ejército.

\- Lo haré, señor…le aseguro que buscaré a su hijo…


	45. Capítulo 44

Cap. 44  
Terry pasó aquella noche en una covacha en aquella gran casa, cerca de la única habitación que había en ella. Aquel hombre tenía la casa en un completo desorden.  
\- Pobre…¿acaso un padre puede sufrir así por un hijo?- se preguntó.- El mío seguramente no se inmutaría…nunca lo hizo cuando estuve en aprietos.  
Arregló lo mejor que pudo aquel rincón para dormir y al día siguiente ir al muelle a administrar aquel barco mercante.  
\- Si tan sólo hubiera terminado bien los estudios en el San Pablo- se lamentó.- Eso hubiera conseguido que estuviera mejor preparado.  
Luego pensó en Candy.  
\- Mi pecosa…tú sí que tienes una carrera…ser enfermera es complicado. ¡Y yo que pensé que no servías para el estudio!  
Iba a reír cuando al recordarla, rompió a llorar. En otras circunstancias, una botella de vino hubiera ayudado para recuperar la calma. Pero no ahora. El sólo recuerdo de Candy era capaz de tranquilizarlo.

No muy lejos de ahí, Richard Grandchester fumaba un puro y leía un libro. Su mujer había dicho que precisamente en ese momento, estaba imposible.  
Y era verdad. Richard no había permitido que nadie se le acercara. Estaba hosco y rudo. ¿La razón? Haber recordado a Eleonor Baker. Ese rostro de dolor, al verla sufrir por su hijo, había conseguido poner a flor de piel sus remordimientos y recuerdos más profundos.  
\- ¿Por qué te sigo recordando, Eleonor? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte después de tantos años? ¿Cómo puedo quitarme de encima esta loza tan pesada que me está lastimando?  
Y su orgullo se encabritó.  
\- Terry sabrá de lo que soy capaz. No va a pasar por encima de mis decisiones.

Candy deambulaba por el jardín, justo antes de ir a ver a la señorita Pony. Albert le informó un poco preocupado.  
\- Candy…ya…avisé a Eleonor Baker sobre Terry. Espero su respuesta en unos días más.  
\- Gracias, Albert. Eso la tranquilizará…  
Afortunadamente, la señorita Pony intervino.  
\- ¿Podemos hablar, Candy?  
La enfermera asintió y marchó con ella a su despacho.  
Cuando estuvo a solas con su mentora, ésta le preguntó.  
\- Candy…te noto extraña. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas querido contar?  
La muchacha dudó.  
\- Si, señorita Pony. Hay mucho que contar.  
\- Anda…tengo tiempo de sobra para escucharte.  
Candy comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido en los últimos meses.  
\- Entonces…¿sigues con Terry?  
\- Sí, señorita Pony. Terry y yo hemos vuelto. Pero ahora él está en Londres. Su padre quiso obligarlo a casarse con una muchacha de la aristocracia. Sin embargo, él me envió una carta y me dijo que había roto su compromiso y que su padre se había molestado. Supongo que ahora no puede volver porque la está pasando mal.  
\- Lo siento, Candy- dijo la señorita Pony- pero…algo me dice que no es sólo eso…  
La joven enfermera tuvo dudas y luego continuó.  
\- Señorita Pony…no le diga a nadie lo que le voy a contar, por favor…  
Y así, comenzó a relatarle lo que tenía que ver con Albert.

Terry fue con el señor Brown a conocer la oficina. Ésta era una covacha reducida y mal cuidada.  
\- Ésta será tu oficina, muchacho- dijo Brown.- Tu personal está allá arriba, en el muelle, con el barco carguero. Debes autorizar y firmar esos documentos, revisar personalmente los embarques…ah, y antes que todo, ganarte la confianza de esa gente.  
Terry miró hacia arriba. Había pasado por tantas que parecía poco lo que le esperaba con aquellos hombres.  
\- Señores, buen día. Voy a revisar la carga.  
Algunos se rieron.  
\- Vaya, vaya…¿quién es este muchacho? Dinos, hijo…¿qué vienes a buscar aquí? ¿Acaso buscas a tu mamá?  
Terry guardó silencio por respeto al señor Brown, pero aquel comentario no le agradaba nada.  
\- Será mejor que no digan nada más…no quiero devolverles el insulto.  
\- ¿Insultarnos tú a nosotros?  
Se rieron.  
Terry volvió a decir.  
\- Déjenme revisar el cargamento.  
Los hombres volvían a reírse. Uno de ellos hizo muecas. Cuando Terry se volvió, un hombre bravucón le dio un golpe en la mejilla. Pero Terry se puso en pie y golpeó a dos de ellos.  
\- ¡Si creen que no sé pelear, están equivocados! Soy un caballero inglés, pero sé pelearme con cualquiera. ¿Quién es el siguiente?  
Los hombres se miraron unos a otros.  
\- Tranquilo, hijo. Era tu prueba de fuego y la has pasado bien. Ven, come con nosotros y ya tendrás tiempo de seguir con tu trabajo.  
Terry sonrió. Y más el señor Brown, quien veía con agrado lo que su gente había realizado con aquel joven.

Tras haber escuchado todo lo que Candy le contó, la señorita Pony apenas podía creerlo.  
\- Pero, Candy…¿es verdad lo que me has dicho?  
\- Totalmente, señorita Pony. Y lamento tanto…no poder corresponderle…  
Se soltó a llorar. La señorita comentó:  
\- Lo siento, Candy. Realmente es difícil en tu posición. Pero…ya le dijiste que es a Terry a quien quieres.  
\- Sí- dijo Candy- él lo sabe desde siempre. Pero me duele mucho por él…  
\- No lo lamentes, la vida es así. Yo sé que él es un buen hombre y que ha sido más que un padre para ti. Pero…creo que deberías tomar en cuenta que…si Terry no vuelve…  
\- ¿Cómo dice?  
\- Candy…ya has tenido una experiencia desagradable con ese muchacho. Te hizo sufrir con su indecisión respecto a esa joven actriz.  
\- Pero…  
\- Entiende, no estoy diciendo que lo olvides. Sino que, si algo no sale bien, aceptes la oportunidad que te ofrece el señor Andley. Quizás es tu destino.  
Candy no podía creer lo que la señorita Pony le decía.  
\- ¿Usted me está dando ese consejo?  
\- Por supuesto. Ya eres una mujer y sabrás entenderme. Créeme, lo hago por tu bien. Sin embargo, ruego que las cosas con Terry se solucionen para bien tanto tuyo como de él. Pero si Terry toma otra decisión de vida, tú debes estar preparada. En una ocasión me contaste que te habías enamorado del príncipe de la colina…y que creías que se trataba de Anthony, o más bien, que después de conocer a Anthony, ya no necesitabas saber quién era en realidad.  
\- Tiene razón. Pero…eso solamente era un sueño de niña…  
\- Muchos sueños de niña se han convertido en hermosas realidades. Nadie dice que en tu caso no pueda ser verdad.  
\- No, señorita Pony. Mi mayor sueño y el más hermoso se ha hecho realidad. Ser totalmente útil a los demás. Terry sólo es la culminación de mis sueños. Y cuando él vuelva, comenzará uno nuevo…  
La señorita Pony la abrazó. La comprendía, aunque por momentos no estaba de acuerdo.  
La hermana María le dijo:  
\- Señorita Pony, Candy sabe lo que hace. Si ella considera que Terry es el hombre con quiere formar una familia, debe dejar que ella lo descubra.  
\- Sólo espero que no se equivoque de nueva cuenta.

En tanto, en Londres, Bárbara pasaba el tiempo cuidando de su padre. Arturo la vigilaba constantemente. Aquella joven era para él más que una hermana. Y nunca había podido decirle cuánto era que la quería. Pero ella no podía verlo más allá de como un buen hermano. Y eso jamás cambiaría.  
El padre de Bárbara estaba muy enfermo. Bárbara no quería decirle nada. Sólo lo escuchaba.  
\- Bárbara…hija mía…  
\- Padre…dime…¿qué sucede?  
\- Quiero que sepas que…te quiero mucho…y te agradezco que hayas aceptado venir conmigo, después que supiste la verdad de tu origen.  
Bárbara comenzó a llorar.  
\- No digas eso, papá. Yo siempre quise conocerte, cuando mamá habló de ti en aquella carta. Y sin quererlo, Lowell me ayudó para que nos pudiéramos reunir tú y yo.  
\- Dime, hija…¿aún sigues queriendo a Lowell?  
\- No, papá. No niego que lo quise mucho pero…ahora las cosas han cambiado. Sé que en algún momento voy a encontrar una persona que me querrá y a quien querré mucho…  
\- Ojalá pudiera vivir para verlo.  
\- Padre…no digas eso…lo verás- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- te pondrás bien y podrás mirarme feliz, en un hogar lleno de amor.  
\- Te veré…te lo puedo asegurar.  
El conde se quedó dormido.  
Bárbara salió y lloró en el hombro de Arturo. Él sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos con las lágrimas de Bárbara.  
\- Tengo miedo de perderlo de nuevo, Arturo.  
\- No llores más, Barbie…ojalá que eso no suceda. Ten confianza, ya verás que se pondrá bien.  
\- No te vayas todavía. No, hasta que él se ponga bien.  
\- No te preocupes, aquí estaré contigo, hasta que deba.

En tanto, en Londres, Terry terminaba de firmar algunos papeles de los embarques que iban a América, cuando decidió escribir la carta que iba a enviar a Candy. Continuó escribiendo mientras miraba a la gente subir las cajas que serían llevadas en aquel gran barco.  
La brisa marina era tan húmeda como sus lágrimas. De pronto, se interrumpió cuando vio que dos hombres contaban dinero.  
\- Ya saben, la mitad y la mitad. A fin que el viejo Brown no se da cuenta de nada.  
Terry se acercó y dijo.  
\- El viejo Brown no, pero yo sí. Devuelvan ese dinero.  
\- Tú cállate- dijo uno de ellos.- Si no dices nada, te daremos una parte. Pero si hablas, lo pagarás caro.  
\- No me asustan. Dejen ese dinero ahí.  
Esos hombres intentaron pelear con Terry. Trataban de tomarlo para herirlo. Llevaban un cuchillo. Terry se asustó un poco. Recordó aquella pelea en que Albert lo había ayudado y de no ser por él, lo habrían herido de gravedad.  
Iban a encajarle el cuchillo cuando un jovenzuelo cayó encima de uno de ellos, lo desarmó y dio un puntapié a otro en el resto, emparejando la situación.  
\- ¡Kookie!- gritó Terry emocionado.  
\- Terry, ¿estás bien?  
\- Sí, gracias.  
Los hombres soltaron el dinero y salieron corriendo.  
Terry se sentó junto a Kookie.  
\- ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Yo bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Candy?  
\- Estoy trabajando aquí, para ganarme algo a fin de ir por ella.  
\- ¿Tu padre no te obligó a casarte?  
\- No, Kookie, conseguí librarme de eso. La chica también estaba sufriendo. Pero no he podido volver con ella. Espero que eso se resuelva pronto. Tengo miedo de que mi padre esté tramando algo peor.  
Y Terry no se equivocaba.

Eleonor Baker releía un trozo de la obra que estaba por presentar cuando le llegó un mensaje particular.  
Lo leyó rápidamente y fue a preguntar quién lo había enviado.  
\- El señor Albert W. Andley- le refirió el mozo.  
\- Gracias.  
Entonces lo releyó:  
"Señora Baker. Lamento importunarla, pero Candy y yo queríamos hacerle saber que Terry está bien en Londres. Supusimos que usted no lo había vuelto a ver, así que le contamos que él se fue a Londres y sabemos que su padre no consiguió que se casara con la joven que el duque de Grandchester había elegido para él. Sin embargo, no sabemos cuánto tiempo le tomará volver a América. Esperemos que sea usted quien tenga noticias primero sobre él que nosotros. Saludos cordiales.  
Albert W. Andley".  
\- Candy…está en casa de los Andley. Pero…ella no sabe que se peleó definitivamente con Richard. Eso quiere decir que no ha vuelto a comunicarse con ella…Terry…¿dónde estás?


	46. Capítulo 45

Cap. 45

Candy no encontró en sus maestras el consuelo que hallara tiempo atrás. ¿Por qué? Porque los consejos que ellas le daban ya no le servían ahora que era una mujer. Ahora tenía que seguir decidiendo por sí misma. El tiempo en el que la señorita Pony y la hermana María le aconsejaban y la ayudaban a elegir circunstancias había pasado. Si bien no siempre las había escuchado del todo, por lo menos acudir a ellas le aseguraba no cometer más errores. Pero lo que la señorita Pony le había propuesto no sonaba para nada coherente. ¿Cómo elegir a Albert solamente como segunda opción frente a Terry? No, aunque lo suyo con Terry no tuviera un final satisfactorio, no elegiría a Albert como premio de consolación.  
Caminaba pensando en ello cuando topó con Albert. Se notaba algo preocupado.  
\- ¿Pasa algo?  
\- No exactamente. Es que…en noches como ésta, recuerdo más a mi hermana Rosemary.  
\- Ya veo- dijo Candy- seguro es por Anthony, ¿no?  
\- En parte…y en parte, quizás por ti.  
Candy le dio la espalda. No le iba a decir en lo absoluto lo que había hablado con la señorita Pony.  
\- ¿Le enviaste un mensaje a Eleonor Baker?  
\- Sí- dijo Albert.- Espero que ya lo haya recibido.  
\- Oye…supe por Archie que Annie y ella terminaron…  
\- No te preocupes, ese asunto ya está resuelto.  
\- ¿De verdad?  
\- Exacto. Estoy seguro que esos dos se van a entender mejor que nunca.  
Y precisamente en la habitación de Annie ésta arreglaba sus cosas para salir.  
Archie la vio por la ventana.  
\- ¿Podemos hablar?  
\- ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Annie, esperando a que Archie comenzara.  
\- Sobre…nosotros…-dijo él, tratando de saber por qué Annie lo había terminado.  
\- Está bien, sólo que tendrá que ser después de que regrese de la casa del señor Steve.  
\- ¿Irás con Tom?  
\- Sí- dijo Annie- ¿quieres acompañarme? Podríamos hablar allá.  
Archie pensó que podía ser una buena oportunidad de hablar. No muy lejos de ahí, estaba la casa de campo de los Andley. Así que podría asegurarse de que Annie y él pudieran estar más cerca que nunca.  
\- Está bien, Annie. Vamos.  
Tom aguardaba afuera. Archie buscó un caballo. Annie iba en la carreta con el hijo de Steve.  
Candy los vio marchar.  
\- ¿Vas a salir, Annie?  
\- Sí, Candy- dijo su amiga.- vamos a ir Archie y yo.  
La rubia guiñó el ojo a su hermanastro. Sabía que Archie tenía pensado algo para reconciliarse con Annie.

Terry habló con el señor Brown.  
\- Lamento importunarlo- dijo después de la trifulca.- Esos dos hombres…  
\- No te preocupes- dijo Brown a Terry.- Ya tenía ganas de correr a esos tipos. Y me alegro que no haya sido yo.  
Terry bajó la vista y luego señaló.  
\- Señor Brown, le presento a mi amigo Kookie. Él me ayudó para que no me hirieran de gravedad.  
\- Me alegro por ti, muchacho. Kookie, si tú quieres, puedes ocupar un puesto en mi barco. Ya pudiste dar cuenta que necesito personal.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo. Y no se preocupe por la paga. Si Terry puede trabajar con usted, es señal de que paga bien.  
Todos rieron ante aquella observación. Sólo Terry miró en lontananza esperando poder encontrar la solución al asunto de su amor por Candy. El tiempo apremiaba.

En la casa Leagan, Elisa releía la carta que le acababa de llegar.  
Neil llegó donde ella y le preguntó.  
\- ¿Qué haces, Elisa?  
Su hermana escondió la carta.  
\- Nada. ¿Y tú?  
\- Voy a salir…tengo una cita con Melanie.  
\- ¿Melanie? ¿De cuándo acá sales con Melanie?  
\- Ya lo ves…al parecer no le soy tan desagradable. Y de paso, para fastidiar a Candice.  
Elisa sonrió.  
\- Ni aunque te pares de cabeza podrías fastidiar a Candy. No me lo tomes a mal, Neil. Pero, créeme…hay una forma perfecta de molestarla.  
\- ¿Cuál es?  
\- No te lo puedo contar ahora pero…te aseguro que será una gran lección para ella. Ahora, vete por favor…  
Neil la miró con duda. Elisa estaba bastante misteriosa.  
La carta decía así:  
"Señorita Leagan. En alguna ocasión, recibí algunos anónimos de usted. No lo fueron tanto, puesto que descubrí que se trataba de usted. De acuerdo con esa costumbre suya, he recibido un mensaje reciente sobre Terry y Candy y estoy seguro que se trata de usted, por eso le envío la presente. Quiero saber cómo pretende romper definitivamente la relación de Candy con Terry. Tiene que ser algo que realmente valga la pena como para que merezca que yo la ayude. Porque si se trata de una trampa cualquiera, no pienso intervenir. La idea que tengo para entorpecer la relación de Candy con mi hijo es haciéndole creer que Terry está en el ejército y sobre todo, que ha muerto en batalla. Mi hijo, por ahora, no me buscará y de hecho, para mí, es como si estuviera muerto…no habrá diferencia de si lo está o no. Responda cuando antes mi carta, refiriéndome su idea. Si me parece conveniente, pondré de mi parte para ayudarle. Pero necesito saber qué es lo que quiere hacer al respecto. Y sobre todo, espero de usted discreción completa. Espero noticias suyas. R. G."  
\- Muy bien, señor duque. Le daré los elementos que pide. Y será más pronto de lo que usted se imagina.

Archie y Annie llegaron a la casa de Tom. Allí estuvieron un rato escuchando música que interpretaba el señor Steve y comieron un poco de las viandas que aquel vaquero preparó.  
Archie salió a contemplar la luna. Annie no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Tom se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba pensativa y le preguntó.  
\- ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?  
\- Es que…discutí con Archie…un malentendido nada más.  
\- Y si es un mal entendido, es mejor que lo resuelvas de una vez, ¿no crees?  
\- Podría ser- dijo Annie.- Pero no sé si es el lugar o el momento.  
Tom miró hacia afuera y la convenció.  
\- Averígualo tú misma.  
Annie agradeció a Tom y salió hacia donde estaba Archie.  
\- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó.  
\- Contemplo la noche solamente…  
\- Ya veo- dijo Annie.- ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?  
Archie sonrió.  
\- Puedes…de hecho, podemos contemplarla un rato en la casita de campo. ¿Quieres?  
Annie estaba algo asustada. Pero accedió.  
\- Está bien…vamos.  
Subieron juntos al caballo que Archie había llevado y llegaron a la casita ya de noche.  
Ahí, Archie le sirvió té caliente y la miró con dulzura.  
\- Ahora sí…es momento de hablar.  
Annie pidió hablar primero.  
\- Permíteme ser yo quien lo haga…ahora sé todo…sé que tú no…  
Pero Archie la calló con un beso y tomó el anillo que ocultaba, colocándolo en el dedo de Annie. Luego le preguntó:  
\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Annie?  
Ella sonrió entre lágrimas para abrazarlo. Archie no quiso esperar más y la besó como nunca antes lo hiciera.  
\- Perdóname, Annie, pero estoy ansioso…ya no quiero esperar más…te amo tanto…déjame pasar esta noche entre tus brazos…  
Annie también lo deseaba.

Sin embargo, ella era sumamente tímida y aun cuando ya se encontraba junto a Archie, después de haber comenzado a sentirse en mayor comunicación y confianza con él, cuando ambos ya habían cruzado ligeramente el umbral de la modestia y estaban dispuestos a lo inevitable, ella le rehuía levemente.  
Archie la estrechó con más ternura y le preguntó dulcemente:  
\- ¿Por qué dudas, Annie? ¿Me tienes miedo?  
\- No es a ti, Archie…es que…no sé cómo explicártelo.  
\- Te entiendo…estás asustada. Pero…todo estará bien. Te lo prometo. Es nuestro momento…déjame demostrarte que te amo de verdad. Pronto serás mi esposa. No me huyas, Annie…me haces falta…  
Así que aquella noche, Archie y Annie estuvieron juntos disfrutando de dulces y tiernas caricias hasta que el día llegó. Ahora, Annie era la mujer de Archie y muy pronto, su compañera para siempre.

Candy, tras aquel momento de confusión, decidió hacer oración y luego regresar a la casa para pensar de nuevo en Terry. Era inevitable para ella…estaba muy preocupada por él y deseaba tener ya noticias sobre él.  
Albert la miraba desde afuera. Sabía en quién pensaba…y le dolía terriblemente.  
Terry, mientras tanto, se encontraba de igual forma. La carta comenzaba a tomar forma, pero el momento de enviarla podía ser aún lejano.

Una semana después…  
Un telegrama era releído por el duque de Grandchester.  
"Elemento sorpresa. Boda con Albert Andley. Anuncio doble. Espero noticias."  
\- Entiendo…bueno, entonces ella debe saber que Terry ha muerto en el ejército y así no se arrepentirá de casarse con Andley. El plan perfecto, señorita Leagan- pensó para sí.  
Así que se dispuso a enviar la carta que sería entregada a Candy.

Candy volvió a la casa Andley tras dejar el Hogar de Pony. Había pasado unos días excelentes. Pero era hora de volver al trabajo. Sin embargo, ¿cómo explicarle al doctor Leonard que no se iba a casar, sin tener que justificar su ausencia debido a una mentira? Iba a ser complicado. Albert escribió una carta para el doctor para tratar de arreglarlo todo, pero había que esperar la respuesta del doctor.  
Sin embargo, al regresar al hospital, el doctor le dijo.  
\- Señorita Candy…necesito hablar con usted.  
\- Dígame, doctor.  
\- Sé que está usted por casarse pero…es necesario que le diga que…necesito de sus servicios para preparar enfermeras para el frente. Y nadie mejor que usted para ello. ¿Acepta mi propuesta?  
Candy veía en aquella solicitud una salida para evitar lo del asunto del matrimonio.  
\- Claro que sí, doctor. Acepto.  
La joven enfermera salió de la oficina de Leonard más tranquila, sin saber lo que realmente le esperaba.

En tanto, Terry también recibía una solicitud un poco difícil.  
\- Señor Brown, ¿se siente bien?- preguntaba Terry aquella noche.  
\- No, hijo. Me siento mal…por eso quiero pedirte un gran favor. Necesito que…vayas a averiguar qué fue de mi hijo…¿lo harás?  
Terry estaba triste.  
\- Está bien, señor. Iré a averiguar sobre su hijo. Y prometo que en la medida de lo posible volveré con noticias o con él.  
\- Gracias, Terry…no habrá forma de pagarte el bien que me hagas.  
Él sonrió. Pero bien quería que su favor fuera pagado con la presencia de su rubia enfermera a su lado.


	47. Capítulo 46

Cap. 46

Terry preguntó al señor Brown:  
\- ¿Cómo cree que pueda hacer para llegar hasta él?  
\- Tendrías que buscarlo en el ejército…  
\- Pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo…  
\- Podrías…preguntar por él y averiguar qué ha sucedido con mi hijo Daniel.  
\- Está bien…voy a intentarlo, señor Brown. Y espero que las noticias sean buenas para usted.  
\- Gracias, muchacho. Que Dios te bendiga.  
Terry dejó dormir al señor Brown, tras haber buscado a un médico para que lo revisara.  
Salió a caminar por las calles de Londres.  
Iba pensando en el asunto del hijo de Brown y en Candy.  
"Tenía tanto que no recorría estas calles…cuando era apenas un jovencito…y pasaba por los bares y me bebía más de cuatro botellas de alcohol…pero ahora ya no es lo mismo. Y es curioso…antes era el hijo de duque de Grandchester…y ahora, ahora parece que no soy nadie…es como si no existiera. Bien podría morirme y nadie se daría cuenta…"  
Y mientras pensaba en ello, una idea pasó por su cabeza. No podía concretarla pero sabía que tal pensamiento podría ayudarlo en algún momento.  
Mientras deambulaba por ahí, recordó aquel día en que Albert lo ayudara a regresar al colegio San Pablo.  
"Mi amigo…lamento tanto amar a la mujer a la que tú amas…pero ella y yo nacimos para estar juntos…eso nadie lo podrá cambiar jamás…nadie…"  
Avanzó de nuevo en la calle hasta buscar una oficina donde le dieran información sobre el ejército. Le dieron indicaciones sobre cómo averiguar noticias acerca de algún soldado. Y también averiguó la forma de alistarse.  
\- Si no fuera porque estoy preocupado por ti, Candy, y porque quiero verte…me alistaría en el ejército…  
Sin embargo, volvió al poco rato a la casa del señor Brown. El hombre estaba muy delicado de salud.

Candy había aceptado la propuesta del doctor Leonard.  
\- Entonces, usted quiere que capacite a algunas enfermeras.  
\- Así es, señorita White. Es necesario que comparta con ellas lo que ha aprendido, puesto que serán enviadas cuanto antes al frente.  
\- Me siento honrada, pero al mismo tiempo, me siento triste porque el conflicto aún no ha terminado.  
\- Es difícil precisar el tiempo que tardará la guerra en terminar pero esperemos que no falte mucho tiempo para ello.  
\- Yo también lo espero…ha habido demasiadas muertes, señor.  
\- Bien, Candy. Entonces, desde el lunes empieza usted a capacitar a las jóvenes.  
\- Muy bien, doctor- comentó Candy y salió de la oficina del doctor.  
Cuando avanzó unos pasos, encontró a Albert que quería hablar con ella.  
\- Hola, Candy, ¿podemos hablar en un momento?  
\- Claro, Albert. ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio?  
\- Vamos a un café que está aquí cerca.  
Candy asintió.  
Salieron y se reunieron en el café que estaba cerca del Hospital Saint Joanna.  
\- ¿Qué querías decirme, Albert?  
El caballero Andley bajó ligeramente la cabeza y luego miró a Candy:  
\- Voy a irme de viaje, Candy. Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos en Nueva York y no estaré cerca durante un mes, más o menos.  
\- Ya veo. ¿Y cuándo te irás?  
\- Pasado mañana. Quería avisarte. Hablé con el doctor Leonard para que te permitiera venir conmigo. ¿Hablaste ya con él?  
Candy asintió.  
\- Sí, pero no me dijo nada respecto lo que tú le dijiste. Ahora que…quizás tenga que ver lo que propuso con tu viaje.  
\- ¿Qué te propuso?  
\- Capacitar a algunas enfermeras que irán al frente. Tal vez sea allá mismo donde tú irás.  
Albert sonrió.  
\- Es posible. Si fuera así, podrías venir conmigo.  
\- Dime, Albert, ¿qué le dijiste al doctor Leonard?  
\- Le dije que aún estábamos arreglando lo de la boda…para que te diera más tiempo. Pero según veo creo que no será posible.  
\- ¿Le hablaste de tu viaje?  
\- Sí. Le pedí que te permitiera venir conmigo.  
\- Entonces, ese viaje tiene que ver con su propuesta, estoy segura.  
\- ¿Y aceptaste?  
\- Sí. Quiero capacitar a las chicas para que puedan ayudar a los soldados americanos. Hay muchas bajas…aunque no me agrada que el conflicto no haya aún terminado.  
\- Lo sé, Candy. A mí tampoco me agrada. Pero entonces, debes prepararte para que viajemos a Nueva York.  
Candy preguntó a Albert.  
\- Dime…¿sabes algo de Eleonor Baker?  
Albert negó.  
\- No me ha respondido. Pero estoy seguro que pronto lo hará. Quizás ella ya tenga noticias sobre Terry.  
Candy derramó un par de lágrimas. Albert la abrazó.  
\- Lo lamento tanto, Candy…pero debes tener fe. Además, venía a contarte que Annie y Archie se casan. Ese par ha decidido por fin contraer matrimonio.  
\- ¡Qué alegría!  
\- Sí, Annie me pidió que te avisara para que la acompañaras a Nueva York, precisamente, para escoger su ajuar. Yo ayudaré a Archie en los preparativos. Y han pedido que tú y yo podamos ser los padrinos.  
\- Claro que sí. Voy a hablar con Annie en un rato más.  
\- Ella vendrá. Le avisaré que la esperas.  
\- Gracias, Albert, por la noticias. Voy a preparar todo.  
Candy regresó a su puesto, mientras Albert marchaba de vuelta a su casa.  
De pronto, una mujer se asomó por una de las ventanillas del hospital. Llevaba una peluca negra, pero sus facciones eran evidentes. Candy la reconoció inmediatamente.  
Salió hacia el jardín y tocó su hombro.  
\- Señora Baker…-le preguntó Candy.  
\- Candy…-dijo la actriz mirándola con tristeza.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
Candy miró a su alrededor. La llevó a un lugar y ahí la atendió.  
\- Dígame, señora Baker- comenzó Candy- ¿sabe algo sobre Terry?  
Eleonor se cubrió el rostro y luego tomó las manos de Candy.  
\- Yo no he sabido nada de él. ¿Y tú? ¿Sabes algo?  
\- No, al menos no recientemente. ¿Recibió usted el mensaje de parte de Albert Andley?  
\- Sí…y no pude responderlo porque quería saber cómo estabas y si sabías algo nuevo de Terry. Yo estoy desesperada. Fui a buscar a Richard Grandchester y lo único que supe fue que él y Terry se pelearon al grado de que para su padre, Terry…está muerto.  
Candy comenzó a llorar.  
\- No puede ser…¿qué estará sucediendo con él?  
\- Candy…tengo miedo de que Terry haya cometido alguna locura- dijo Eleonor llorando.  
\- No lo creo…cálmese. Terry dijo que iba a volver…quizás está pasándolo muy mal y no puede regresar.  
\- Lo mismo quiero pensar…pero las dudas me atormentan.  
\- No piense mal, señora Baker. Verá qué pronto tendremos noticias de Terry. Tengo fe en que pronto sabremos qué sucede con él.  
\- Tengo miedo de que Richard no me quiera decir la verdad…voy a insistir, hasta averiguar lo que sucede con mi hijo. Pero tú, Candy, trata de averiguar lo que puedas. Y si sabes algo, no dudes en ponerme al tanto. Te prometo que si yo sé algo también te informaré.  
\- Gracias, señora Baker. Y por favor, no se desaparezca…permítame estar con contacto con usted.  
\- Yo te buscaré, Candy. Lo prometo. Hasta pronto…  
Se marchó rápidamente. Candy se quedó mucho más preocupada que antes.  
Tenía que cumplir en lo que el doctor Leonard le había pedido. Pero no podía concentrarse del todo. ¿Y si Terry regresaba cuando no estuviera? ¿Cómo poder averiguar si faltaba mucho para ello? Tenía que estar pendiente de las noticias sobre él y rogaba que no sucediera nada malo.  
Pasó el día entero poniendo a sus enfermos al tanto de las noticias sobre su posible partida para la capacitación, hasta que el doctor Leonard la llamó de nuevo a su oficina.  
\- Dígame, doctor- preguntó Candy con disponibilidad.  
Leonard le extendió una hoja con el itinerario de las actividades que realizaría durante la capacitación.  
\- Revíselo con detalle para que tenga la visión de lo que tiene que hacer en Florida.  
\- ¿Florida?- preguntó Candy.  
\- Sí…¿por qué la pregunta?  
\- ¿No habló usted con Albert?- insistió Candy.  
\- ¿Con su prometido? Sí, pero no pude comentarle que usted saldría de viaje. Supongo que ya lo ha puesto al tanto.  
\- Sí, pero...yo creí que se trataba de Nueva York.  
\- No, señorita White. Irá a Florida. Es ahí donde se necesita la capacitación de las enfermeras que partirán a Europa.  
Candy sintió un balde de agua helada.  
\- Está bien…voy a avisarle que iré a Florida.  
\- No será mucho tiempo, señorita Candy. Sólo capacitará a las enfermeras y podrá regresar para su matrimonio. Espero que pueda explicarle al señor William. Lamento no haber sido claro desde antes.  
Candy asintió.  
\- No se preocupe, doctor. Yo le explicaré a detalle.  
\- Bien, señorita White, en cuanto haya resuelto eso, saldrá para Florida inmediatamente.  
\- Por supuesto, doctor. Con su permiso.  
La rubia enfermera estaba totalmente desconcertada. Tendría que decirle a Albert que no iría a Nueva York. Eso era lo menos. Si estaba lejos y Terry volvía no sabría cómo poder verlo. ¿Qué hacer?  
Fue a su habitación para poner todo en orden y encontró una foto de Terry. La besó y la colocó debajo de su almohada.  
\- Terry…te extraño tanto. Espero que pronto nos podamos ver…

Terry fue temprano a aquel lugar donde se suponía se alistaban los jóvenes para el frente de batalla.  
Se sentía algo cohibido entre aquellos hombres y luego se formó en una fila.  
Uno de los encargados le dirigió una mirada irónica.  
Luego preguntó:  
\- ¿Qué buscas, muchacho?  
\- Quiero…saber el paradero de un joven llamado Daniel Brown…  
\- Brown…Brown…-dijo el hombre que revisaba un gran libro.- Daniel Brown…sigue en el frente…aún no se reporta como baja…pero quizás no tarde- señaló el hombre con sorna.  
Terry pensó:  
"Ese hombre es horrible…¡cómo puede burlarse de la vida de ese joven! Si supiera que su padre casi enloquece de dolor…"  
\- Necesito…alistarme…  
\- Nombre completo…-pidió el hombre.  
\- Terruce Graham Grandchester Baker…  
Al parecer el apellido no le decía nada a aquel hombre.  
\- Toma tu ficha, muchacho. Anótate en aquella lista. Se te dará lo necesario para que te presentes en el destacamento militar.  
Terry suspiró hondamente. No era precisamente lo que estaba buscando. Sólo quería buscar a Daniel Brown y salir con él del frente.  
\- Candy…te prometo que volveré…no sé cómo pero…primero tengo que saldar esta deuda de honor con el señor Brown.


	48. Capítulo 47

Cap. 47

Terry se anotó en la lista y se le entregó el uniforme y un vale para ir por armas.  
Estaba pesaroso y abrumado. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer. Ni siquiera sabía cómo manejar un arma de fuego, a excepción de un revólver o una espada. ¿Cómo iba a poder él adentrarse en un campo de batalla, tan sólo para sacar a un soldado?

Iba pensando en eso cuando alguien lo empujó para que se formara. Había llegado el momento decisivo.  
Volvió con Brown.  
El médico le dijo:  
\- Es necesario que mandes traer a su hijo inmediatamente…al hombre le quedan pocas horas.  
\- Iré a verlo hoy mismo, doctor. Tengo que partir esta misma noche para el regimiento.  
\- En cuanto lo veas, avísale que su padre está muy grave y que tiene que venir a verlo.  
\- Está bien, doctor.  
Terry se acercó a Brown y le dijo suavemente:  
\- Señor…mi padre nunca me trató como usted, por eso, quiero que sepa que usted fue como un padre para mí. En cuanto traiga a Daniel, no nos volveremos a ver, pero le aseguro que le viviré eternamente agradecido.  
Brown sólo apretó la mano de Terry y derramó algunas lágrimas.  
Terry sintió una opresión en el pecho.  
\- Ahora entiendo lo que sintió Hamlet al morir su padre…  
Dos días después…  
Candy había ya preparado sus cosas y había ido con Annie a escoger su vestido.  
\- ¿Estarás el día de mi boda, Candy?  
\- Claro que sí, Annie, pediré permiso. No tardaré. Solamente iré a capacitar a algunas enfermeras a Florida y volveré para tu boda.  
\- No sabes lo feliz que soy, Candy. Es un sueño hecho realidad.  
\- Te dije que Archie te amaba y era verdad, ¿no? Ahora vamos a buscar tu vestido.  
Recorrieron algunas tiendas hasta que Elisa cruzó cerca de ellas. Iba con Melanie a la casa de modas.  
\- Hola, chicas…  
\- Elisa…-dijo Candy.  
\- ¿A qué han venido, si se puede saber?  
\- A comprar el vestido de Annie para su boda. ¿No te había dicho nadie que se casa?  
\- Me tiene sin cuidado…pensé que te casarías tú primero con Albert.  
Candy se sorprendió.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- ¿Crees que no lo sabía? Sé que te vas a casar con William Andley. Es un secreto a voces.  
\- ¿Y cómo te enteraste?  
\- Alguien me lo dijo…¿qué pasaría si Terry se entera?  
\- No metas a Terry en esto…tú no entiendes nada.  
Elisa rió.  
\- Claro que entiendo bien.  
Candy cambió el tema.  
\- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
\- Vinimos a comprar mi vestido de novia- dijo Melanie- me voy a casar con Neil.  
Candy lanzó una sonora carcajada.  
\- Mi más sentido pésame, Melanie.  
Elisa se enfurruñó.  
\- Lo que tienes es envidia porque Melanie se va a casar con Neil. Él te desprecia.  
\- Correción- dijo Candy- yo fui quien lo despreció. Ah, entonces eres tú Melanie la que se casa…ya me extrañaba que Elisa estuviera buscando un vestido de novia.  
Annie y ella se marcharon riendo. Elisa se quedó rabiando.  
Melanie le dijo:  
\- No les hagas caso…  
Elisa esbozó una leve sonrisa.  
\- Tienes razón…no vale la pena enojarse…ella no sabe lo que le espera…  
Candy y Annie volvieron al hospital. Cuando llegó una enfermera le entregó una carta.  
\- Es para ti…de Londres.  
Candy sonrió. Pensó que se trataba de Terry.  
\- ¡Seguro es carta de Terry, Annie!  
Su amiga la abrazó.  
\- Te dejo para que la leas. Vendré mañana antes de que te vayas.  
\- Hasta mañana, Annie.  
Fue a su cuarto y leyó el remitente. No era de Terry. Era de Richard Grandchester.  
Tocó el sobre con afectación.  
\- Quizás tuvo noticias de Terry. ¿Pero por qué me manda a mí la carta?  
La abrió.  
La extendió con temor y comenzó a leerla:  
"Señorita Candy:  
El motivo de mi carta es sumamente penoso.  
Quizás en otras circunstancias no le habría escrito. Pero ahora se trata de un deber moral que debo cumplir. Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar sin que se me nuble la vista al escribir.  
Después del altercado que tuve con Terry respecto a la boda con la hija del conde Gerald, mi hijo se marchó de mi lado. Estuvo viviendo solo hasta que supe que se alistó en el ejército. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo fue herido por una bala enemiga y murió…"  
Al leer esas líneas, Candy casi se desmaya. Tuvo que recuperarse para terminar de leer.  
"Estoy desolado…no me reconcilié con él y él ahora está muerto…su última voluntad, según un compañero suyo, fue que le avisara a usted y que le dijera que la amó siempre hasta el final.  
No puedo seguir escribiendo más al respecto. Creo que nunca más volverá a saber de mí. Lo siento."  
Richard Grandchester.

Candy sintió como si todo su mundo se derrumbara. Albert iría en la noche para verla. Tendría que darle esa información y sobre todo…tendrían que poner al tanto a Eleonor Baker. Eso sería para ella un duro golpe.  
Lloró un rato hasta que le avisaron que Albert la esperaba. Le mostró la carta del duque. Albert sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho.  
\- Lo siento, Candy…esto es lo que menos imaginaba que sucedería.  
\- Con razón no había escrito antes, Albert…quizás el duque no le quiso decir nada a Eleonor porque estaba dolido de que Terry se hubiera alistado en el ejército.  
\- Sin embargo…me sigue pareciendo extraño…  
\- ¿Qué cosa?  
\- Que el duque se tomara la molestia de avisarte.  
\- Dice que fue su última voluntad…  
Albert asintió. Eso lo justificaba.  
\- Candy…lamento tener que dejarte sola con esto…sé que es muy duro. Pero tengo que ir a Nueva York. Mandaré por ti a Florida cuando termines la capacitación.  
\- Está bien, Albert. Cuídate mucho. Yo iré a Florida y eso me ayudará por lo menos a calmarme y tratar de no pensar…  
\- Tranquila…tienes que ser más fuerte que nunca ahora, Candy. Tú eres muy valiente…demuestra de qué estás hecha…  
Pero Candy se sentía muy desconsolada.

En tanto, Terry marchó al destacamento militar. Comenzó por tener que cortarse el cabello. Luego, comenzó el adiestramiento. Uno de los comandantes se rió de él cuanto tomó uno de los fusiles.  
\- Vaya…¿de dónde salió este enclence? Párese bien, soldado.  
Terry aguantó el trato.  
Luego se burló de sus manos.  
\- Y miren…tiene manos de artista…¿cómo es que tienes estas manos tan finas? Seguro eres hijo de algún aristócrata…  
Terry soltó el arma y lo golpeó.  
Otro de los guardias se acercó y le dijo:  
\- Por esta ofensa a un superior, tres días de arresto, Grandchester…  
\- Sí, señor- respondió Terry.  
El comandante ofendido se levantó y preguntó.  
\- ¿Quién ese imbécil?  
\- Terruce Grandchester…hijo de un duque.  
\- Vaya…aristócrata el niño…te vas a encargar de que lo manden cuanto antes al frente…y si lo hieren, mejor.  
\- ¿Comandante?  
\- Haz lo que te ordeno.  
\- Sì, comandante.  
Terry se quedó encerrado. Sólo podía pensar en llegar cuanto antes al frente para avisar a Brown que su padre estaba muy grave. Y quería terminar con eso para volver con Candy.  
\- Necesito verte, mi amor…ya no puedo estar más tiempo sin ti…  
Y lloró, ahí, en la soledad, sin que nadie pudiera verlo.

A la mañana siguiente partió Candy a Florida.  
Apenas pudo despedirse de Albert.  
\- ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Mal- dijo Candy- pero te prometo que me repondré…te lo aseguro.  
\- Estaré pendiente de ti, Candy.  
\- Prometo que iremos a verte- dijo Annie.  
\- Ya volveré…sólo pórtense bien, ¿eh?- advirtió a los novios.  
Archie le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
\- Hermanita…cuídate…estoy contigo siempre…  
\- Gracias, Archie.  
Candy se marchó en el tren y su corazón iba dentro de ella, roto en miles de pedazos.


	49. Capítulo 48

Cap. 48

Era de mañana cuando llegó a Florida.  
Estaba dormida. Había estado soñando toda la noche con Terry, con todos los momentos que habían pasado desde que se conocieron en el colegio San Pablo.  
"Acababa de pasar el festival de mayo.  
Candy había estado estudiando con Paty para poder obtener mejores notas, porque todos decían que los que no obtuvieran buenas notas no recibirían permiso de sus padres o tutores para ir de vacaciones en verano.  
\- Por más que me esfuerzo no puedo obtener mejores notas- se dijo.- Creo que voy a tener que estudiar más. Quiero ir a ver a la señorita Pony y también quiero que el abuelo William esté contento conmigo.  
En esos pensamientos estaba, cuando reparó que llevaba ya un rato sin ver a Terry.  
De pronto, lo encontró escribiendo algo bajo un árbol.  
No sabía si acercarse. Sentía algo extraño que la hacía querer conversar con él pero, al mismo tiempo, la hacía sentirse un poco tímida.  
Se apartó tratando de que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero Terry escuchó pasos y se volvió hacia donde estaba ella.  
\- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó.  
Ella tuvo que quedarse ahí. No tenía caso salir corriendo.  
\- Perdón…no quise interrumpirte. Mejor me voy.  
Pero Terry se mostró dulce.  
\- Ven, Tarzán Pecosa.  
\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella.  
\- Estoy tratando de escribir algo…  
\- Ah, ya veo, una carta…  
Terry miró al suelo.  
\- Sí…era para mi padre. Estoy tratando de pedirle algo pero…estoy seguro que no me atenderá.  
\- Quizás si lo intentas…  
Terry guardó silencio.  
\- No tiene caso, ¿qué hacías por acá, Tarzán Pecosa?  
\- Estaba…estudiando.  
\- Y según veo, no has conseguido mucho.  
\- Oye, ¿quién te dijo que no me va muy bien?  
\- Pues…me enteré por ahí con Cuatro Ojos…  
\- Se llama Stear…-repuso Candy.  
\- Bueno, Alistear Cornwell dijo que su hermana adoptiva era una poco atolondrada.  
Candy le dio un leve golpe a Terry.  
Éste se soltó a reír.  
\- Será mejor que te dediques a estudiar mejor, Candy, o no podrás irte de vacaciones.  
\- Eso no me lo podría perdonar. El abuelo William confió en mí.  
\- Sí, ya me di cuenta que te quiere mucho. Por eso te envió dos trajes para el festival de mayo. Aunque sólo uno de ellos te sentó mejor que el otro.  
\- ¿A cuál te refieres?  
\- Al de Romeo, por supuesto. Iba justo con tu personalidad.  
\- ¡Ven acá, Terry Grandchester!  
El chico salió corriendo siendo perseguido por la joven americana.  
De pronto se tendió en el piso. Se puso a contemplar el cielo.  
Luego se incorporó. Miró los ojos de Candy que centelleaban tras haber llorado de tanta risa y sin querer acarició su mejilla y aclaró.  
\- Te veías más hermosa con el vestido de Julieta, Candy…"  
En eso, la joven enfermera despertó. Sus ojos estaban un tanto irritados por haber llorado en su sueño.  
La estación ya estaba frente a sus ojos.  
Salió con su maleta. Recordó que la vez anterior se había quedado en casa de Karen Klays y decidió evitar volver a ese sitio.  
Sin embargo, sabía que iba a ser difícil no encontrarla, en vista de que su tío era médico.  
De igual modo, marchó hacia el puesto donde se reunirían las enfermeras.  
Algunas de ellas no tenían idea de quién sería la instructora.  
Vio a un par de ellas y las saludó.  
\- Disculpen…¿ustedes son enfermeras?  
\- Sí, pero somos muchas. No sé si haya lugar para ti.  
\- Ah, ya veo. Bueno, con su permiso.  
Luego tropezó con una de ellas y ésta se molestó.  
\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas?  
Candy sonrió.  
\- Disculpa…por cierto, tú no sabes quién soy yo, ¿cierto?  
\- No, ni me interesa.  
Candy rió ante la forma de tratarla.  
Sin embargo, dentro de ella el dolor era profundo e intenso. Apenas podía tenerse en pie después de haber pasado la noche sollozando apenas pudiendo descansar.  
Se recuperó, no obstante y entró en el salón donde sus pupilas se reunirían.  
Al verla ahí, más de tres casi se van de espaldas.  
\- Es ella…  
\- Buen día, chicas. Ahora ya saben quién soy. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien. Voy a explicarles los detalles de la formación que van a recibir.  
Y un poco apenadas, sorprendidas y temerosas, las nuevas enfermeras comenzaban a recibir la capacitación de aquella otra joven y afable enfermera, que llevaba sobre sí una gran aflicción.

En tanto, Terry tampoco había pasado una noche muy tranquila.  
Había estado soñando y entre sueños decía:  
\- ¡Qué bien se burla del dolor ajeno quien nunca sintió dolores…!  
Sus compañeros se acercaron y se reían.  
\- Grandchester sí que es gracioso.  
Uno de ellos lo despertó diciendo:  
\- Hey, Grandchester, despierta.  
Lo empujaron y él despertó enseguida.  
\- Lo siento…  
Rieron un momento. Terry se frotó los ojos y se quedó serio.  
Uno de sus compañeros le preguntó.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Grandchester?  
\- Es que…estaba soñando algo horrible.  
\- Oye…¿por qué recitabas a Romeo y Julieta? A mí me parece que eres fanático del teatro.  
\- Algo así…  
\- Anda, cuéntame.  
Terry decidió revelarle a su compañero.  
\- Era actor de teatro…  
\- Ya me lo imaginaba. No podía ser de otra manera.  
\- Lo lamento. Fui el hazmerreír de todos.  
\- No digas eso. Por lo menos sabes hacer algo más. En cambio, muchos de nosotros ni siquiera pasamos por la escuela. Tuvimos que enrolarnos porque no teníamos trabajo o porque nos corrieron de nuestras familias.  
\- Ya entiendo. En mi caso, pasó algo similar.  
\- Dime, ¿por qué te enrolaste?  
\- Porque…se trata de una deuda de honor. Estoy en calidad de voluntario. En cuanto el conflicto termine, volveré a América, a buscar a mi madre y a mi novia.  
\- Así que tienes novia, ¿eh? ¿Y es linda la chica?  
\- Sí que lo es…pero eso es algo que no te incumbe.  
\- Está bien, Grandchester. Trata de recuperar el control. En unos minutos sonará la alarma para que comience la jornada.  
Terry observó en torno suyo.  
\- Es mi imaginación o hay menos.  
\- Los están enviando ya al frente.  
\- Ya veo. Y a nosotros nos tocarán enseguida.  
\- Si no es que hoy mismo…  
Al poco rato, los oficiales de mayor rango llegaron hasta la formación y dijeron.  
\- Esta es la lista de los que hoy mismo partirán hacia el frente. Deacon…  
\- Presente  
\- Devon…  
\- Presente  
\- Carlson…  
\- Presente  
\- Grandchester…  
\- Presente.

La lista continuó con algunos más.  
Por fin, el oficial que los mencionó añadió:  
\- Deben prepararse hoy mismo. Saldrán esta misma noche.  
Todos saludaron y aceptaron lo que les habían dicho.  
\- Yo ya lo veía venir- dijo Carlson.- Como no tengo familia.  
\- Tú, Grandchester…¿en verdad quieres ir?  
\- Tengo que ir…voy a ir a ver a alguien que necesito encontrar.  
Los compañeros no entendieron lo que decía.

En tanto, Melanie arreglaba asuntos de su matrimonio con Neil. Elisa, por su parte, recibía un telegrama con la información necesaria para seguir el plan que tenían trazado.  
Neil preguntó.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo, Elisa?  
\- Una noticia que no vas a creer.  
\- ¿Cuál es?- insistió.  
\- Terry Grandchester está muerto.  
Neil se sorprendió pero luego sonrió.  
\- Me alegro mucho. Ese cretino se creía dueño del mundo.  
\- Lo dices porque te molestaba a cada rato y porque Candy lo había aceptado en lugar de a ti.  
\- No tiene nada que ver con Candy. Ese tipo no me caía nada bien. Por cierto, ¿qué hay con respecto a su matrimonio con Andley?  
La tía abuela estaba ahí cuando escuchó esa noticia.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que dices, Neil?  
Neil calló. Elisa continuó.  
\- Tía abuela…Candice va a casarse con William…  
\- Eso no puede ser verdad…  
\- Pues lo es. Ya anunciaron a muchos de los Andley la noticia.  
La abuela lo tomó con bastante afectación.  
\- Eso no puede ser…tengo que hablar con William.  
\- Parece que está ahora en Nueva York- señaló Elisa.  
\- Entonces, tendré que ir a verlo.  
Mientras tanto, William seguía muy preocupado por Candy.  
Archie estaba también muy angustiado.  
\- ¿Qué propones que hagamos?  
\- Nada por ahora…hay que dejarla vivir su duelo. Pero no pienso dejarla desamparada. Ella tiene que aceptar que yo cuide de ella. No está bien. Esto ha sido un golpe muy duro para ella.  
\- Te comprendo. Y dime…¿serías capaz de volverle a proponer matrimonio?  
\- Si la única manera de protegerla fuera esa…no dudaré en hacerlo, Archie.  
Y Albert hablaba con mucha seguridad.


	50. Capítulo 49

Cap. 49

El automóvil en el que se movieron hacia el destacamento estaba algo apartado del centro de Londres.

Desde donde se encontraban se podía ver el fulgor de las balas y las granadas.

Terry tuvo miedo.

\- Si hubieras estado aquí, Candy, habría sido peor. No podría soportar saber que hubieras elegido ir al frente.

Las maniobras comenzaron. Lo pusieron a cargo de un oficial de unos cincuenta años.

\- Jóvenes, es momento de que los distribuya en diferentes punto. Grandchester y Carlson irán juntos…

La lista de quienes irían juntos se incrementaba. Terry respiró hondamente. Ya tenía compañero pero su objetivo se diluía en el tiempo.

Carlson y él se reunieron en un punto.

\- Ahora…sólo queda que nos den instrucciones.

\- Y yo tengo que encontrar a alguien.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A Daniel Brown…

De pronto escuchó la voz de un soldado agazapado en un rincón.

\- ¿Alguien me llamó?

Terry se acercó.

\- ¿Tú eres…Daniel Brown?

\- SÍ…¿tú quién eres? ¿De dónde me conoces?

\- Soy Terry Grandchester. Conozco a tu padre…él está muy grave y me envió para buscarte. Por eso me alisté.

Daniel se puso en pie.

\- ¿Dices que te alistaste tan sólo para buscarme a mí?

\- En parte…y en parte para darle una lección a mi padre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

\- Hablarte sobre tu padre…te extraña demasiado, te necesita.

Daniel bajó la cabeza.

\- Tienes razón…quizás así sea. Pero tengo miedo de volver. Fui un cobarde.

Terry le contó.

\- Mi relación con mi padre tampoco es muy buena, puedes contarme.

Daniel respondió.

\- Cuando mi madre murió, mi padre comenzó a beber. Yo traté de ayudarlo, pero luego fui yo quien comenzó a beber también. No lo obedecía, él estaba mal y yo me burlaba de él. Entonces, al ver que estaba perdido, decidí abandonarlo y me alisté. Pero ahora…ya no puedo volver. Este es mi mundo…no puedo dejar la causa por la que lo aposté todo. Ya no espero nada de la vida. Mi padre está solo y seguramente así morirá. Y yo…también lo haré.

\- No seas pesimista- dijo Terry- tu padre espera que vuelvas para recomenzar. Date la oportunidad de hacerlo. Quizás no sea demasiado tarde. En mi caso es diferente. Para mi padre…ya estoy muerto.

Todos se miraron. Carlson añadió.

\- Por lo menos ustedes tienen padre pero ¿yo? Soy huérfano…ni siquiera conocí a mi padre. Abandoné a mi madre porque no tenía trabajo y ahora soy sólo un muchacho sin rumbo. Cuando esto termine, vuelvan con ellos para intentarlo de nueva cuenta.

Terry contestó.

\- Gracias, Carlson. Daniel…en verdad, tu padre te necesita. Estaba muy grave cuando lo dejé. Estuve en su casa, me cuidó como si te hubiera cuidado a ti. Quizás está muy arrepentido.

\- De nada valdrá su arrepentimiento conmigo.

Terry recordó lo rebelde que él había sido poco antes con su propio padre. Le parecía verse reflejado en aquel muchacho.

Candy estaba como ida. Pensaba en la capacitación pero por momentos su mente se volcaba hacia Terry su cabeza parecía estallar.

\- No puede ser…es mentira…es demasiado…tengo que sobreponerme.

Avanzaba como un fantasma por los pasillos. Su palidez se acentuaba con el uniforme blanco, sin distinguirse su color de piel.

Por fin, llegó hasta el aula y continuó hablando. Ni ella misma se reconocía.

Estaba triste y le parecía que el tiempo se hacía eterno.

De pronto, una de las enfermeras la fue a ver y le dijo.

\- Alguien quiere verla, señorita White.

\- Gracias.

Y justo frente a sus ojos, estaba Albert.

Candy, en un impulso corrió a sus brazos.

\- Albert…no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé…estoy…sufriendo tanto…

\- Lo comprendo, mi pequeña- dijo Albert compungido.- Yo también lo siento mucho…y por eso he venido.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Casi desde que llegué decidí volver. Dejé a Archie temporalmente mientras venía a verte. La tía abuela iba camino a Nueva York y no quería encontrarme con ella.

\- ¿Qué querrá?

\- Seguro es por lo del matrimonio. Elisa es quien ha estado difundiendo todo esto.

\- Ella y Melanie…-aseguró la enfermera.

\- Seguramente- resolvió Albert.- Ahora ven…¿tienes tiempo de que hablemos?

Candy asintió.

Fueron a un privado y ahí Albert le preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mal…demasiado triste. Como si no respirara…como si no pensara.

\- ¿No puedes avisarle al doctor Leonard que te releve?

\- No puedo, Albert. El doctor ya se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

Albert movió ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Ya no quiero que pases por esto…tú no te mereces sufrir más, Candy. Si yo pudiera evitarlo.

\- No te mortifiques, Albert.

Pero el tutor se apresuró y pidió.

\- Candy…¿te casarías conmigo, en verdad?

Candy entornó los ojos.

\- No puede ser…¿te das cuenta de lo que me pides?

\- Sí, Candy…creo que es lo mejor para ti, para mí…es una súplica. Lo que ocurrió con Terry debe ser una señal para los dos. La vida sigue…él no hubiera querido que te quedaras sola.

La muchacha negó.

\- Es muy pronto para decidir eso, ¿no te parece?

\- Sí, Candy…perdóname…

La enfermera se tornó comprensiva.

\- Te agradezco mucho, Albert…y si un día decidiera casarme…ese serías tú.

Albert la miró con dulzura. Esta vez ella ya no rechazó esa mirada de amor.

El entrenamiento era duro y difícil.

Terry aprendía a defenderse y a sobrevivir conforme se adecuaba a aquel sitio. Cada día era una nueva oportunidad para vivir y para ayudar a otros a vivir.

Gracias a Carlson y a Daniel, Terry aprendía manejar las armas y podía utilizarlas mejor.

En la noche, tras haber pasado todo un día revisando a los heridos y a cerrar los ojos de los que morían, Daniel dijo tristemente.

\- Sé que falta poco…el próximo seré yo, Terry…

\- No digas eso, Daniel…

\- Es verdad, Terry…no tengo esperanzas de sobrevivir…me he salvado por ahora de milagro, pero algo me dice que no faltará mucho para que me vaya. Por favor, si vuelves a ver a mi padre, dile que lo amé mucho y si ya no…sólo te pido que visites su tumba en mi nombre y ruegues que perdone mi ceguera y mi egoísmo.

Terry pensó en él mismo.

\- Tú por lo menos eres capaz de reconocer que te has equivocado. Yo, en cambio, me he pasado el tiempo tratando de averiguar por qué mi padre ha procurado hacerme daño, pero no he reparado en lo que yo le hecho…en las expectativas que tenía en mí y que no cumplí…él también tenía derecho de recibir de mí algo más que rebeldías y quejas.

Daniel interrumpió.

\- Intenta recuperar tu relación con él, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- Algo me dice que…ya es demasiado tarde.

En la noche, cuando se disponía a descansar un poco antes de la siguiente maniobra militar, se retiró a un rincón para escribir una carta.

"Candy…estoy en el frente…no me quedó opción. Un buen hombre me pidió que buscara a su hijo como un gran favor. No pude negarme. El hombre está muy grave. He encontrado a su hijo y quiero devolverlo al lado de su padre antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y en cuanto eso suceda, volveré para buscarte. Ya nadie va a separarnos nunca más.

Espero que puedas ver a mi madre y le digas que pronto iré a verla. Que no se preocupe por mí. La extraño tanto igual que a ti.

Manda mis saludos a Albert y dile que lo aprecio de verdad.

Te amo con todo mi ser. T. G. G. B."

Cerró la carta y la guardó para poder enviarla con las demás al día siguiente.

Mientras cerraba el sobre, observó que había un periódico de Londres y comenzó a leerlo para distraerse. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando leyó en un encabezado:

"El magnate William A. Andley contraerá matrimonio con su protegida, la señorita Candice White Andley. Aún no se ha confirmado la fecha del enlace, sin embargo, comentan familiares allegados que esperarán sólo algunas semanas más…"

\- Esto no puede ser…no puede ser posible que Candy se case con Albert…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Esa información tenía que ser mentira, una absurda mentira…


	51. Capítulo 50

Cap. 50

Terry sintió cómo resbalaban de sus ojos aquellas lágrimas. No podía ser verdad, Candy no podía casarse con Albert, sin saber qué había pasado con él.

\- No, Candy…tú no eres así…tú no pudiste decidir eso así nada más…tengo que averiguar qué está pasando…quiero saber si ya te perdí para siempre.

Carlson se acercó.

\- ¿Estás llorando, Grandchester?

\- No…es que…estaba recordando algo.

\- ¿Qué haces con ese periódico?

\- Nada- dijo Terry tratando de esconderlo.- Ahora dime, ¿qué dijo el comandante?

\- Nos tocan órdenes hasta mañana temprano. Pero ahora estoy preocupado por Daniel…respira con dificultad.

Terry se acercó. Lo tocó ligeramente.

\- Tiene fiebre. Creo que hay que llamar al sargento que está en el cuartel para que le avisemos.

\- No hay nadie cerca. El sargento está en una reunión.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Creo que tendremos que arreglárnoslas como podamos.

Terry entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres saber algo curioso? Mi novia es enfermera…si ella estuviera aquí, sabría exactamente qué hacer.

\- ¿Y ahora, qué hace ella?

El hijo del duque respondió.

\- Si te lo dijera, no lo creerías…yo aún no puedo creerlo. Pero ya te contaré. Ahora hay que buscar agua y paños para tratar de bajarle la fiebre. ¿Tienes idea de por qué está así?

\- No ha comido…pero creo que debe ser algo más.

Terry lo revisó con cuidado y notó que tenía una herida en un costado.

\- Daniel…¿qué te pasó?

\- Fue un rozón…

\- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

\- Varios compañeros habían muerto y otros habían sido heridos de gravedad…lo mío era cualquier cosa. No me había molestado hasta ahora.

\- Eres un inconsciente. Este puede empeorar.

\- Lo siento…pero no debían preocuparse por mí.

Terry negó.

\- Tu exceso de humildad te está costando cara…y nos estás arrastrando a nosotros. ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos nosotros contigo?

\- Ya se los dije…no quiero que me ayuden.

Grandchester resolvió.

\- Ah, no…tú no te vas a morir aquí…Carlson, trae alcohol y un pañuelo largo.

Entre los dos lo detuvieron y Terry comenzó a curar.

\- Dale a morder este lienzo y sostenlo fuerte porque se puede mover. Mi novia hizo esto por mí en una ocasión.

\- ¿Crees que funcione?

\- Ella lo hizo conmigo y funcionó…espero que así sea…no quiero ver a éste muriéndose aquí solo. No me da la gana.

Daniel miró a Terry.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué le caíste tan bien a mi padre…

Candy se quedó en el centro de capacitación. Albert se despidió diciendo:

\- Prometo volver a verte pronto, Candy. Sólo termino aquellos asuntos pendientes y regreso.

\- Gracias, Albert.

\- Y con respecto a lo que te dije…no tienes que pensar en eso siquiera…tranquila y trata de recuperarte. Recuerda que a Terry no le gustaría verte triste.

\- Tienes razón, Albert…a Terry no le habría gustado eso…

Le dio un gran abrazo y salió de allí.

Candy trató de infundir ánimos en sus alumnas, recordando el tiempo en que ella era una enfermera que requirió mucha atención y dedicación, puesto que su maestra se quejaba continuamente de su torpeza, pero también se enorgullecía de su gran corazón.

\- Cuando exista prioridad en un caso, procuren guardar la calma. No hay peor cosa que una enfermera que no es capaz de infundir tranquilidad en sus pacientes.

\- ¿Y si es algo grave, señorita White?

\- Para una buena enfermera, todos sus pacientes son iguales…no hay diferencia si se trata de un herido de guerra, que si se tratara de un delincuente lastimado o un niño que llora, todos son igual de importantes. Sólo hay que saber medir la prioridad en función de la vida de la persona. Antes que todo, es lo que debemos hacer, colaborar para salvar vidas, no importando si son o no enemigos…en el caso de ustedes…todos los pacientes deben ser tratados por igual, porque todos son seres humanos, hermanos…

Las enfermeras aplaudieron a Candy. Les gustaba esa forma de enseñarles y de hacerles ver el valor de la vida humana.

Cuando salió de allí, Candy lloró a solas.

\- No puedo dejar de llorar, Terry. Es tan doloroso saber que tú, que amabas la vida, ahora estés muerto…no puedo imaginar tu rostro exánime…pálido…es inconcebible. Tu sonrisa aparece en mi memoria…no tu dolor…acabo de hablar del valor de la vida…y ahora tú no estás aquí para que yo pueda sentirme feliz de saberte vivo aunque sea lejos de mí.

Tras las lágrimas recordó las palabras de Albert.

\- Tienes razón, Albert…Terry no debe verme llorar…por ti, Terry…no volveré a estar triste…lloré mucho cuando Anthony murió…y ahora por ti, pero el duelo debe terminar…sólo espero tener la fuerza para soportarlo.

Y se decidió estar tranquila para poder ayudar a su amiga a escoger bien su ajuar de novia.

Precisamente, Melanie estaba preparando su ajuar, cuando Elisa leyó la invitación.

\- Vaya…Annie se casa con Archie…las dos chicas del Hogar de Pony se casan pronto…¿qué coincidencia, no?

Melanie intervino.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Annie…es una recogida. Ella también es del Hogar de Pony como Candy.

\- Pues vaya que es una sorpresa.

Elisa dijo a Melanie.

\- Podemos ponerla en evidencia el día de su boda. Sería algo muy interesante…hacer notar que Annie es una huérfana y que realmente no es hija de los Britter.

\- Pero no estaría bien que fuéramos nosotros los que lo hiciéramos…se notaría en seguida.

\- Hay una forma de lograrlo- dijo Elisa.

Archie y Annie realizaban sus preparativos.

\- Candy vendrá para ayudarme el día de la boda.

\- Eso me alegra, le servirá mucho venir para alegrarse un poco.

\- Apenas me enteré…no salió nada en los periódicos.

\- Al parecer, el duque pidió que nadie supiera la noticia.

\- Me parece muy raro…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Por qué querría el duque que Candy se enterara? Hubiera sido mejor que Candy no lo supiera, para que así ella ya no tuviera vínculos con él.

\- Por un lado tienes razón, pero según Albert, se trata de la última voluntad de Terry.

\- Sin embargo, es extraño. Según sé, Terry y su padre se habían disgustado. Terry no era de los chicos que hiciera saber a su padre sus grandes decisiones.

Archie comentó.

\- Ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón. A mí me parece realmente extraño. ¿Y si convenciéramos a Candy de averiguar más al respecto?

\- No creo que sea el momento…está muy presionada.

\- Quizás tengas razón, Annie…ahora sólo debemos pensar en nuestra boda.

Un largo beso unió a los novios que esperaban el día su matrimonio con ansias.

Terry revisaba las armas mientras llegaba la enfermera.

\- ¿Pero es posible- decía la chica- que tengan este sitio convertido en un muladar?

\- Señorita…somos soldados, no amas de llaves.

La enfermera miraba fríamente a todos.

\- Son un hato de imbéciles…será mejor que me digan dónde está el herido y que me ayuden a llevarlo a un sitio cómodo.

Preparó todo. Terry la miró por el ojillo del arma y luego se volvió.

La reconoció enseguida, a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado.

\- ¿Hamilton?

Ella levantó la vista.

\- Ah…ya veo…es usted el actor de Broadway…

\- Veo que me recuerda…dígame…¿sabe algo de Candy?

\- No he venido para hablar de ella; la vida de su amigo está en riesgo. Pero si quiere saber algo, sólo hay que leer los periódicos.

\- Entonces es cierto…-dijo Terry.

\- Discúlpeme, pero no tengo tiempo para charlas.

La vio trabajar y colaboró como pudo mientras pensaba.

"Tan fría como siempre…es increíble que sea enfermera…y Candy que es todo lo contrario…pero entonces…es cierto lo que dice…Candy va a casarse con Albert…"

Pensaba cuando el sargento lo llamó.

\- Grandchester.

\- Dígame, sargento.

\- Lo necesito con Carlson mañana temprano. Tenemos que revisar los aviones que estarán listos para el ataque que está programado.

\- Si,sargento.

Carlson lo esperaba.

\- ¿Estará bien?- preguntó Carlson.

\- Sí, Carlson- respondió Terry.- "Corazón de piedra Hamilton" es dura, pero es una buena enfermera. Vamos…

Temprano, ya revisando los aviones, Terry recordó aquel vuelo que consiguiera Stear. Había sido algo de chicos pero había sido emocionante.

\- Y pensar que ya no volví a verte, Alistear Cornwell…me habría hecho tanta falta tu ayuda en estos momentos…nunca me imaginé que tú, que eras capaz de hacer tales inventos, tuvieras el valor para alistarte en el ejército.

Su mente lo llevó a los años del colegio san Pablo, pero el ruido de las bombas le impidió concentrarse y sus remembranzas se diluyeron en la zozobra.

\- Ya, amigo…te pondrás bien- decía el doctor Arthur a aquel animal que revisaba en el zoológico.

Patty estaba cerca de él.

\- Buenos días, Arthur.

\- Buenos días, señorita O'Brien- respondió el veterinario.

\- Ya le dije que me llame Patricia solamente…

Arthur respondió.

\- No sé…es que aún no puedo acostumbrarme. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

\- Dos cosas. Vengo a traerle a este amiguito. Lo encontré en una calle y está herido de una pata.

\- Pobrecito…lo llevaré a la otra camilla.

Lo revisó ligeramente.

\- Parece que sólo hay que entablillar y ya…y dígame, ¿qué es la otra cosa?

\- Traerle la invitación de mi amiga Annie, que va a casarse en dos semanas más.

\- Vaya, me alegro mucho. Y dígame…¿Candy también vendrá?

Patty se puso algo triste.

\- No lo sé…quizás sí…está un poco triste…su novio, el actor…acaba de fallecer…

Arthur manifestó su pena.

\- Lo lamento tanto…pobrecita…debe estar deshecha.

Patty trató de ocultar sus lágrimas.

\- Dígame…usted quiere mucho a Candy, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, mucho…fue una gran amiga cuando estuvimos en aquel lugar apartado…gracias a ella pude reunirme con mi hermana…

\- Y…usted quería…algo más…¿no?

\- Sí…lo admito…creí que la amaba pero…me he dado cuenta que no es ella a quien amo.

Patty se quedó quieta. De pronto, Arthur se acercó.

\- Patricia…¿es posible que no lo haya notado? Desde que la conocí, comencé a sentir una gran afinidad con usted. Primero pensé que se trataba sólo del cariño por los animales pero…ahora que la conozco mejor, me doy cuenta que la admiro y más y…puedo sentir que mi corazón la comprende…Patricia…yo…la amo…

Patty se quedó quieta. Stear había sido siempre tan dulce, pero era difícil arrancarle un te amo que pudiera hacerla vibrar como éste. Sin embargo, lo había amado siempre, a pesar de que era un tanto introvertido. Pero Arthur no le dio tiempo de pensar. Se acercó despacio y buscó sus labios para depositar en ellos un beso suave que erizó su piel.

Patty apenas pudo colocar sus manos en el pecho de Arthur. Éste la miró con dulzura.

\- Patty…te quiero con todo mi corazón…¿tú también me quieres?

\- Sí, Arthur…también…tenía miedo de quererte porque pensé que traicionaba el amor de Stear…pero sé que él no querría que yo estuviera sola. Sé que él no se ofende si te quiero como ahora lo hago.

\- Patty…me haces tan feliz.

La muchacha pasó el resto de la tarde en el zoológico y luego partió hacia su casa.

\- Cuando puedas, dale a Candy mi sentir y cuéntale lo mucho que te quiero.

\- Arthur…se lo diré- sonrió la chica.- Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta pronto.

Terry y Carlson disparaban certeramente. En cualquier momento podían ser presa del enemigo.

Terry disparaba mientras trataba de esquivar las balas enemigas.

Carlson también trataba de ser precavido.

\- Esto es más complicado que hacer teatro…-comentó.

\- Me lo imagino- dijo Carlson.

\- En teatro, lo peor que puede pasarte es que no te aplaudan. Pero aquí…si no actúas rápido, pasas al otro mundo…

\- Es verdad.

\- Sin embargo, somos sólo tú y yo para hacerlo, Carlson- añadió Terry.

\- Hey, no esperarán que les deje a ustedes toda la diversión, ¿no?- respondió otra voz.

Terry se volvió ligeramente.

\- Daniel…

\- Ya estoy bien…esta vez les voy a devolver a los enemigos cada una de las heridas que les han hecho a mis compañeros y la mía…

Y los tres se colocaron en sus puestos, aguardando lo inesperado.


	52. Capítulo 51

Cap. 51

Daniel disparaba certeramente. Terry lo miraba.

\- ¿Qué miras, Grandchester?- preguntó Daniel.

\- Lo bien que apuntas. De las que yo he disparado, más de la mitad de esas balas las he fallado.

\- Es por falta de práctica, Terry- dijo Daniel.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

\- Terry…ese es tu nombre.

\- Pensé que nunca me llamarías así- dijo Terry.

\- Es que…creo que he llegado a tenerte confianza. –respondió Daniel.

Terry sintió de pronto que aquel muchacho se convertía en un buen amigo. Carlson también lo notó e hizo una broma.

\- Dejen las zalamerías y las lisonjas para después. Tenemos que seguir en el combate.

Durante horas se dispusieron a disparar. Estaban agotados.

Daniel estaba cansado.

\- Sería mejor que regresaras al cuartel, Daniel. Corazón de piedra Hamilton se molestará contigo si no vuelves.

\- Esa enfermera loca. Grita peor que lo hacía mi padre, que ya es decir. Me gritoneó cuando me salí a buscarlos. Le dije hasta la despedida.

\- ¿Y qué hizo?- preguntó Terry.

\- Nada, no me quedé a averiguarlo.

Terry y Carlson rieron.

Tuvieron que esquivar varios ataques. Terry convino en que era mejor que Daniel regresara al destacamento.

Llegando ahí, Daniel encontró a Flammy con el rostro lloroso y ya recompuesta.

\- ¿Le sucede algo?

\- Nada…¿le parece poco después de que salió sin avisar. Pero en fin, si le ocurre algo, no me culpe a mí. Yo sólo cumplo con mi deber.

Daniel se conmovió al ver que de los ojos de Flammy habían brotado algunas lágrimas.

\- Gracias- dijo el muchacho.

Flammy respondió.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

\- Gracias…si no hubiera sido por usted y sus cuidados no habría podido levantarme y volver a combatir.

\- No lo hice por usted. No tiene nada que agradecer. Es mi trabajo. Lo habría hecho por cualquier otro.

\- De igual forma, gracias, señorita Hamilton.

Flammy, la dura Flammy se había doblegado ligeramente ante las palabras amistosas de aquel joven.

Cuando Terry y Carlson volvieron, Flammy reía con el joven mientras lo atendía.

\- Perdón…creo que interrumpimos.

Flammy se levantó de un salto.

\- No interrumpen nada. Sólo lo curaba. Pero aún así, debieron avisar que entrarían de improviso.

Terry bromeó.

\- Perdón, princesa Flammy…he sido realmente un inconsciente…¿podréis perdonar mi osadía?- dijo inclinando la cabeza.

Flammy se portó dura con él.

\- Es usted igual de chocante que Candy.

Esas palabras consiguieron que Terry se quedara estático.

Carlson intervino.

\- No le hagas caso, Terry.

Pero el muchacho se sentó en un rincón, decidió llorar sin lágrimas y se quedó quieto durante un rato.

Daniel le recriminó.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Terry no ha visto a su novia en mucho tiempo. Eres una mujer sin corazón.

Flammy apretó los puños.

\- Debí haberte dejado morir cuando te desangrabas. Hablas demasiado. Yo no tengo la culpa de que este hombre esté interesado en Candy.

\- Eso no importa- dijo Terry.

Flammy salió a atender otros pacientes.

Terry sólo pensaba.

\- Candy…quisiera saber en qué estabas pensando…¿qué es lo que te llevó a tomar tal decisión? ¿Acaso mi padre te convenció de algo? Seguramente…o acaso…¿me crees muerto? Sí, eso debe ser…tú me crees muerto pero no es así.

Hablaba solo. Ninguno de los dos muchachos quiso interrumpirlo.

Sin embargo al día siguiente, los combates se recrudecieron. Terry aprendía cada vez mejor a manejar las armas y eso le permitía defender bien a sus compañeros.

El pensamiento puesto en Candy le permitía concentrarse en lo que haría cuando la guerra terminara. Sin embargo, eso no lo ayudaba del todo a esquivar todas las balas.

Carlson notaba la efervescencia con la que Terry actuaba. Trató de disuadirlo.

\- No hagas eso, Terry. Así no podrás disparar bien.

\- Pero si estoy apuntando bien, Carlson.

\- No me refiero a eso, lo haces por ira, por odio, por dolor…

Las manos de Terry temblaron ligeramente. Luego soltó el arma.

\- Tienes razón…no sé qué me pasa.

Carlson escuchó.

\- Yo te disculparé. Vuelve al cuartel. Estaré bien- dijo Carlson.

Terry volvió. Desde afuera escuchó hablar a Flammy y a Daniel.

\- ¿Debes volver a América?- preguntó Daniel.

\- No lo sé…no quisiera. Allá nadie me espera- dijo ella.

Daniel acarició el rostro de Flammy. Ella tembló.

\- ¿Sabes que eres muy bonita? Pero sé que hay dentro de ti un alma mucho más hermosa.

Flammy se turbó.

\- No digas eso, Daniel…nadie piensa eso de mí.

\- Quizás nadie, excepto yo. Porque he llegado a tomarte cariño. Eres tan parecida a mí…

Terry interrumpió.

\- Perdón…creo que no debí venir.

\- Exacto- dijo Daniel.

Flammy intentó salir. Terry negó.

\- Lo siento, voy afuera. Flammy…¿podría hablar contigo en un momento más?

\- Claro- respondió la enfermera.

Daniel y ella conversaban mientras Flammy le contaba cosas de su familia y Daniel narraba situaciones de su infancia.

Terry escuchaba a lo lejos. Él también hubiera querido estar con Candy contándole tantas cosas…

En Inglaterra, la situación con Bárbara y su padre era delicada.

El conde Gerald estaba cada vez más grave. Arturo estaba decidido a evitar que Bárbara volviera a sufrir. Era necesario decirle la verdad.

Bárbara veía a su padre languidecer y debilitarse lentamente. Arturo se acercó y le tocó el hombro, porque estaba agotada. No había dormido en toda la noche.

\- Sería mejor que te fueras a descansar, Barbie- comentó Arturo.

Bárbara negó.

\- Estoy bien, Arturo. No ahora.

Arturo insistió.

\- Hazlo, si no descansas, no podrás seguir cuidando de él. Te prometo que si se pone mal yo te avisaré.

\- Gracias, Arturo.

El muchacho le dio un abrazo suave y dijo:

\- De nada. Sabes que estoy para apoyarte en todo.

Bárbara no notaba la ansiedad con la que Arturo la abrazaba o la miraba. Para ella era como un hermano.

Se fue a descansar y entre sueños, su príncipe cobraba forma en su imaginación.

\- Eres tú…casi puedo verte.

Sus cabellos dorados flotaban en el aire. Su rostro agradable y firme conseguía atraerla. Y cuando creía que estaba a punto de besarla, despertó de su sueño.

Al hacerlo, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y decidió tratar de descansar. No podía permitirse esos sueños justo ahora que su padre estaba tan enfermo.

Arturo permaneció en el dormitorio del conde hasta que llegó la hora de su medicina.

Cuando se la iba a dar, notó que el conde temblaba y entreabría los ojos.

\- Arturo…-musitó el conde.

Arturo se acercó y le preguntó noblemente.

\- Dígame, señor conde…

\- Llama a…Bárbara…por…favor…

\- Si, señor.

Salió rápidamente. Tocó a la puerta. Bárbara estaba a medio vestir. Arturo bajó la cabeza y luedo dijo.

\- Te llama tu padre…

Bárbara fue corriendo. El conde estaba agonizando.

La muchacha llegó justo al lecho de su padre.

\- Por favor, papá…no te vayas…

\- Es necesario, querida. Mi tiempo ha pasado…sólo era necesario conocerte y recuperar un poco del tiempo que pasé sin ti. Han sido los días más felices de mi vida.

\- Me haces mucha falta…-sollozaba Bárbara.

\- Ya no, hija mía. Tienes a Arturo…él te quiere mucho y cuidará bien de ti. Además, quizás pronto tengas que hacerte cargo de las acciones de la familia.

\- Por favor, padre…no mueras.

Pero el cuerpo y la mente del conde estaban consumiéndose. Y así, justo al medio día, llegó el fin de aquel hombre noble y valiente que había hecho tan feliz a la madre de Bárbara y que, por un accidente, había muerto en el mar, dejando abandonada a una pequeña niña a la que la familia Gerald creyó muerta durante veinte años.

Arturo, aquel muchacho a quien ella viera siempre como un hermano, la miró con nostalgia. La abrazó con fuerza, de una forma casi sobrehumana, tratando de ser para ella hermano, amigo y enamorado al mismo tiempo.

Bárbara apenas pudo tenerse en pie. Fue a dormir en lo que todo se preparaba para las exequias del conde.

Albert había despertado sobresaltado aquella madrugada. Había visto a Candy con el rostro ensangrentado y luego, despertar y mirarlo. Sí, era ella, pero…su rostro era ligeramente diferente…sus ojos esmeralda se tornaban azules y su tez tan blanca se tornaba ligeramente dorada.

\- Candy…todo fue una pesadilla. Pobrecita…lo que debes estar sufriendo. Dios mío, si ella quisiera aceptarme…nunca más volvería a sufrir.

Se incorporó y tras darse una ducha, se sentó a desayunar.

Temprano se preparaba para ir a su oficina, cuando la tía abuela llegó.

\- William…necesito hablar contigo.

Albert la invitó a tomar asiento.

\- ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar, tía?

\- Sobre tu boda con Candy.

\- Ah…ya te enteraste.

\- Así es, ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió semejante barbaridad?

William respondió.

\- Cuando me enamoré de Candy, tía. Sabes que ella es una buena muchacha.

\- Por supuesto que no, William. Ella es una chica de lo más bajo. No pertenece a nuestra alcurnia.

Iba a mencionar a Annie pero consideró que era una imprudencia.

\- Candy es una chica noble. No debes ponerte así, tía. Yo siempre la he querido y esperaba que tú también aceptaras mi relación con ella.

\- Entonces es un hecho.

Albert aclaró.

\- Aún no, pero parece que de un rumor se ha hecho ya una confirmación. Ella no me acepta aún pero quizás un día sea una realidad.

\- Pues me alegra que no sea verdad, puesto que no me agradaría saber que te vas a casar con esa chica.

\- Si me caso algún día sería con ella, tía. Así que quizás pronto ese rumor pueda ser real.

\- Eso es inaudito, William. Inconcebible.

\- No me importa lo que pienses. Ya no tengo nada más que hablar contigo. Perdiste tu tiempo en venir hasta aquí tan sólo para hacerme notar que no deseas que me case con Candy.

\- Eres un grosero, William. Espero que no te ocurra nada malo en mi ausencia.

La tía se marchó. Albert estaba molesto.

Al mediodía vio a Archie que continuaba con los preparativos.

\- La tía Elroy estuvo aquí- dijo Albert.

\- Sí, lo sé. Me fue a ver para decirme que Annie no me conviene.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no es hija legítima de los Britter…

\- ¿Y quién se lo dijo?

\- Elisa…esa zorra fue la causante de ese rumor.

\- ¿Y crees que eso afecte el día de su boda?

\- Espero que no, no soportaría que afectaran a Annie el día de nuestra boda.

\- Hay una forma para evitar eso, Archie.

\- ¿De verdad, Albert? ¿Cuál?

Albert sonrió. Se le había ocurrido algo para evitarles un mal rato a las chicas el día de la boda de Annie y Archie.

Terry trataba de escribir una carta.

"Candy…no sé si todo lo que he leído sea verdad. Me parece tan extraño. Si no lo es, entonces, quizás esta carta pueda llegar a su destino en algún momento. Si no, terminará en el fuego. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte. Entre ellas, que sepas que mi entrenamiento de tiro va mejorando. Además, hay algo realmente nuevo: Corazón de piedra Hamilton ha comenzado a doblegarse ante el amor. Un amigo mío, Daniel Brown, se ha portado bien con ella y seguramente logrará conquistarla. Flammy no puede ser tan dura como para no sentirse halagada y bien tratada por mi amigo, que dicho sea de paso, también es duro y difícil de roer, pero a quien los cuidados de Flammy han podido doblegar y ablandar.

Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo, pero no aquí, quizás en un salón. Que me vieras con el uniforme de oficial y que pudieras sentirte aún más orgullosa de mí.

Te quiero, Candy, con toda mi alma, independientemente de tus sentimientos.

Terry G. G. Baker."

Entrecerró los ojos. Dobló la hoja y la acomodó como si fuera a enviarla. Se recostó y se quedó dormido afuera escuchando el canto de los grillos. Y de pronto en su sueño, él bailaba con Candy en un café. Llevaba su uniforme de oficial y abrazaba a su dulce enfermera sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

Todo parecía estar igual. Las balas, las explosiones y los heridos se convertían en cosa de todos los días.

Candy, entretanto, aguardaba el momento de terminar aquella capacitación.

Y de pronto, un telegrama sorprendió a todos.

El médico a cargo dijo a toda la estación de enfermeras.

\- El telegrama indica que ha habido bajas de enfermeras en el frente. Será necesario que se terminen de capacitar en menos de dos semanas. Es urgente que sean enviadas cuanto antes para atender a los heridos.

Candy escuchó el mensaje.

\- Espero que eso se puede lograr, doctor. Aún les falta mucho por hacer.

\- Es necesario apresurarse, señorita White. No podemos darnos el lujo de aguardar más.

Candy comprendía la situación. Sabía que no podían esperar, pero tampoco podía enviar a las chicas sin estar convenientemente preparadas.

Para salvar su día, un mensaje especial llegó a la jefatura.

\- Candy White, una nota y un ramo de rosas.

Candy las recibió. Leyó la nota y apenas podía creer lo que ésta decía:

"Candy, no podía esperar más tiempo para decirte que te amo con toda mi alma. Que en este momento es cuando debo expresártelo. No puedo dejar pasar más tiempo. Te extraño demasiado y daría mi vida por ti justo ahora, con tal de verte feliz. Espero que puedas seguir con tu trabajo pero aguardo con ansiedad el momento de volver a verte. Te adoro.

Albert W. Andley"

Las manos de Candy temblaron. Aquella declaración de amor era hermosa y dulce. Pero había llegado en un momento un tanto inoportuno.

\- Oh, Albert…este momento es tan duro para mí y tus palabras son difíciles de asimilar pero…me dan consuelo. Albert, ¡cómo quisiera en este momento poder corresponder a tus sentimientos!

Miró por el ventanal. Hacía frío. Seguramente en Europa también lo hacía. Y se preguntó cómo la habría pasado Terry sus últimos días.


	53. Capítulo 52

Cap. 52

Esa noche Candy no pudo dormir.

Cuando pudo conciliar el sueño, éste se vio entorpecido con pesadillas.

"La cacería apenas comenzaba. Los tres jóvenes Andley estaban listos para iniciar a Candy en aquellas artes. Ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, puesto que además de la cacería, sería presentada como la hija adoptiva de los Andley ante toda la familia presente. Entre los cuales, dicho sea de paso, se encontraba la familia Leagan.

Elisa no perdió oportunidad de burlarse y de buscar la manera de permanecer junto a Anthony Brower durante toda la cacería. Sin embargo, éste ya había decidido ser él quien acompañara a Candy y no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

\- Apenas recuerdo lo que dije- mencionó Candy ya a caballo justo antes de que dieran la señal.

\- Creí escuchar que dijiste que querías casarte con Anthony- observó Stear en tono de broma.

Candy enrojeció y Archie aclaró.

\- Está bromeando, Candy.

Anthony se acercó y la cacería comenzó.

La velocidad de los briosos caballos fue lo que dirigió aquel sueño. Cuando se dio cuenta, Anthony caía cuan largo era de su caballo y al tratar de levantarlo, su rostro estaba convertido en sangre. De pronto, el rostro de Anthony se transformó en el de Terry y la sangre saturaba su rostro."

Candy gritó.

Se levantó, se lavó la cara con agua fría y volvió a recostarse.

Una de las enfermeras escuchó su grito.

\- ¿Se siente bien, señorita White?

\- Sí, Megan, ve a descansar.

La joven la dejó en paz. Pero Candy estaba muy dolorida. Eran demasiadas pérdidas para ella y sobre todo, no había podido volver a ver a ninguno de los dos.

Aunado a esto, se encontraba la abrupta declaración y propuesta de matrimonio de Albert, quien seguramente lo haría después personalmente.

\- ¿Qué hago, Dios mío?

Fue tanta su debilidad que a la mañana siguiente se despertó con fiebre.

El doctor a cargo decidió llamar a su familia. Candy comentó.

\- Avisen sólo al señor William Andley que volveré a Chicago. Que no se preocupe por mí.

\- Está bien. Pero debe seguir mis indicaciones o no podrá resistir esta enfermedad.

\- Sí, doctor.

Un telegrama para William estaba por enviarse. Seguramente éste se alarmaría y mandaría por ella inmediatamente.

Terry, en tanto, se esmeraba en obedecer las órdenes del sargento. Sin embargo, su temperamento rebelde afloraba de vez en cuando.

Uno de sus compañeros equivocó una orden y el sargento lo castigó severamente. Terry intervino para ayudarlo.

\- Sargento, Darren no pudo cumplir la orden por seguridad de su grupo de trabajo. Es usted muy injusto en castigarlo de ese modo.

\- Usted no es nadie para darme órdenes, Grandchester. Guarde silencio si no quiere que lo castigue a usted también.

\- No me importaría recibir el mismo castigo si éste fuera justo- dijo Terry.

El sargento ordenó.

\- Permanecerá en el cuarto de castigo junto con Darren hasta nuevo aviso, Grandchester.

Terry asintió.

\- De acuerdo, sargento. El castigo terminará y la guerra también, pero usted quizás nunca cambiará.

El joven actor se encontraba ahora castigado, encerrado por haber defendido a un compañero.

Carlson y Brown estaban molestos.

\- Terry siempre ha sido un gran amigo. Se merecía ser feliz.

\- Lo sé pero…no entiendo por qué la muchacha que él quiere se va a casar con ese otro. Con el aristócrata.

Flammy escuchaba mientras vendaba a Daniel.

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo- dijo la enfermera.- Candy siempre fue alocada pero no pensé que se decidiera a hacer esto.

\- Quizás lo cree muerto.- siguió Carlson. Eso sería una buena explicación. Pero Terry no puedo averiguarlo por ahora a menos de que le escriba.

\- Pero ahora en el cuarto de castigo, no le permitirían enviar ninguna carta.

\- Es cierto- señaló Daniel.- Hay que hacer algo para que le quiten el castigo.

Carlson movió la cabeza.

\- Si el castigado fuera yo, todo sería diferente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo no tengo ni familia, ni novia, ustedes son lo único que tengo en el mundo.

Flammy sintió de pronto que ella estaba casi tan sola como Carlson. Pero Daniel entendió su silencio.

\- No, Flammy, tú sabes que ya no estás sola.

\- Si quieren me voy- dijo Carlson.

\- No, Carlson- dijo Flammy.- No es necesario. Tú sabes bien que Daniel y yo nos queremos, ¿cierto?

Daniel se puso rojo.

\- Así parece. Yo no soy digno de tu cariño, Flammy…

\- No digas eso.- Y como sintiera la presencia de Carlson se sonrojó y dijo.- Ya terminé…volveré en un rato.

Brown lo reñía.

\- Pusiste nerviosa a Flammy con tu presencia.

\- Es que ella quería hablar de amor contigo. Yo les dije que me iría.

Hablaban del asunto mientras, en el cuarto de castigo, Terry tocaba la armónica para tratar de calmar su dolor.

El telegrama a Andley llegó enseguida. Archie estaba con él.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Candy?

\- Está enferma…sabía que algo le iba a suceder estando en ese estado. No debí haberla dejado sola- se recriminaba Albert.

\- Tú no podías hacer nada. Estaba dando la capacitación y ella no quería preocuparte.

\- Seguramente la obligaron a permanecer en cama. Tengo que ir enseguida.

\- Pero no podrás llegar rápidamente.

\- No importa…tengo que ir a verla inmediatamente. Archie, ¿podrías hacer algo para posponer tu boda?

\- Habíamos pensado en adelantarla para que los Leagan no se enteraran. Pero en este momento, podríamos enviar en secreto las invitaciones sólo para los más allegados después de que Candy se restablezca.

\- Eso está mejor. Así evitaremos que los Leagan estén presentes en ese momento tan importante para Annie y para mí.

Albert ya no escuchaba del todo a Archie. Sólo movía la cabeza afirmativamente.

Emprendió el viaje. Iba a ser largo y tenía miedo de perder a Candy en tanto tiempo.

\- Espero que no se complique. Por favor, Candy, tienes que aguardar a que yo llegue. Tienes que estar bien…prométemelo.

Emprendió el viaje el mismo día.

Candy entró en crisis. Su mente parecía divagar y por momentos nombraba a quienes ya no estaban con ella y en otras, parecía traer junto a ella a quienes más deseaba, de suerte que su delirio preocupó demasiado a los médicos.

\- No podemos enviarla así a Chicago.

\- El señor Andley seguramente ya viene en camino.

\- Entonces, vamos a esperar. Confío en que llegará antes de que señorita White se ponga más grave.


	54. Capítulo 53

Cap. 53

Candy seguía en crisis. Por momentos parecía ceder pero en otros su organismo no respondía al tratamiento y la fiebre continuaba.

Por fin, una mañana, la fiebre cedió ligeramente. Cuando el médico notó aquel avance se tranquilizó. Y al poco rato, William Andley arribó al hospital.

\- Buen día, señor Andley- dijo el médico.

\- Doctor, ¿cómo está Candy?

\- Estuvo muy mal. Precisamente hoy respondió mejor a lo que le administramos.

\- ¿Puedo entrar a verla?

\- Está dormida. La fiebre acaba de bajar. Será mejor que venga conmigo. Necesito hablar con usted.

\- Claro, doctor.

Albert seguía al médico. Recordaba cuando él estaba herido. Candy se había desvivido por cuidarlo.

\- Yo ahora- pensaba- no puedo hacer mucho para ayudarte, Candy. Pero te prometo que voy a cuidar de ti como nadie. Y voy a procurar que seas feliz por siempre.

Al llegar al despacho, el médico le dijo.

\- La señorita White necesita restablecerse. De momento no podrá salir de Chicago hasta nueva orden. Esperamos que esta crisis pase pronto. Sólo queríamos que estuviera enterado.

\- ¿No puedo llevarla por ahora de aquí?

\- No, señor Andley. Es mejor que permanezca aquí un tiempo.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme a cuidarla?

El médico asintió.

\- Si usted quiere…

\- Por supuesto. Ella cuidó de mí mucho tiempo cuando yo estuve muy enfermo. Ahora me toca cuidarla.

\- Es usted un buen hombre. Estoy seguro que Candy se lo merece.

Sin embargo, Candy era fuerte y enseguida consiguió ponerse en pie.

Albert se acercó despacio. Ella rompió a llorar.

\- ¡Albert! Viniste…

\- Sí, Candy, y no me voy a ir hasta que ya no me necesites. Ahora descansa, debes ponerte bien.

El castigo para Terry había terminado. Carlson y él se reunieron de nueva cuenta en un frente, pero el ataque a algunas poblaciones de civiles era inminente y peligroso.  
Terry sólo pensaban en lo que sucedía con Candy y Albert. Quería leer el periódico para averiguar más al respecto pero nada. No había noticias sobre la boda.  
\- Se suponía que sería pronto. Pero no hay nada en los periódicos.  
Mientras pensaba, uno de sus compañeros le dijo.  
\- Nos han enviado a un frente donde hay muy pocos soldados. Pero dicen que los enemigos saben dónde está. Eso nos pone en sumo riesgo. Los enemigos conocen nuestra localización.  
\- Hay que ir…creo que ya nada perdemos.  
\- Terry…¿no le tienes miedo a la muerte?- preguntó Carlson.  
\- No, Carlson…ahora ya no. Si ya perdí a la mujer que amo creo que ya nada importa para mí.  
Daniel se adelantó.  
\- Quizás es que ella te cree muerto…  
\- No puede ser. Nadie pudo haberle dicho algo así. No…ella va a casarse con Albert porque yo le fallé y ahora no puedo hacer nada para regresar con ella…será mejor morir de una buena vez.  
\- No puedes hablar así, Terry. Me parece estar escuchándome hablar a mí mismo. Tú y Flammy me devolvieron la fe. Ahora creo que todo tiene un cómo y un por qué. Si te desanimas antes de tiempo no podrás volver a buscarla. Espera tan sólo un poco. Ya Dios dirá la última palabra.  
"Dios- pensó Terry- tanto sin pensar en ti. Y Candy cree en ti…yo no puedo dejar de hacerlo sólo por mi egoísmo".  
\- Tienes razón, Daniel. Voy a luchar y que sea lo que Dios quiera.  
Se reunieron.  
Tomaron posición. Las balas enemigas llegaban certeras. Las bombas también estallaban a unos pasos de ellos.  
Todos parecían concentrados. Hasta que un disparo se clavó en el corazón de uno de sus amigos.  
\- Carlson…-dijo Terry.  
El muchacho apenas pudo respirar.  
\- Terry…perdóname…era mejor así.  
\- Carlson…aguanta, por favor.  
\- No, Terry…tranquilízate, todo estará bien…ya no le hago falta a nadie.  
\- No digas eso, amigo. Nos haces falta a nosotros.  
\- Yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer. Lo único bueno fue…conocerte a ti y a Daniel. Hasta pronto, amigo…mío.  
El joven Carlson exhaló el último suspiro.  
Terry cerró los ojos del muchacho y luego decidió hacer algo que a nadie se le podría ocurrir.  
\- Ya estoy harto…tengo que salir de aquí.  
La lista de los muertos se iba a actualizar. Así que cambió la casaca de su uniforme por el de su compañero. Había varios muertos. Él tomó el saco de Carlson y se escondió detrás de unas piedras.  
El pase de revista se llevó a cabo en breve. Terry ya no estaba.  
El sargento recibió la lista de los decesos.  
\- Devon, Richardson…Grandchester…¿Grandchester murió?  
\- Sí, así parece, sargento- dijo uno.  
\- ¿Dónde está su cuerpo?  
\- Es difícil reconocerlos. Las bombas hicieron volar los cuerpos y…es imposible saber a quién pertenecen los restos.  
\- Pobre muchacho. Espero que encuentre la paz que aquí nunca tuvo.

Terry corría apresuradamente por un campo.  
\- Espero que no esté minado- se dijo.  
De pronto, encontró una carreta. Se escondió en la paja.  
\- No sé a dónde me lleve esto pero…espero que sea lejos del frente. Ya no soporto más. No pienso quedarme a seguir viendo cómo se mueren mis amigos…

Había pasado un rato cuando Daniel encontró una carta debajo de su almohada.  
\- Daniel…tengo que irme. No sé si muera en el frente. Pero si no te vuelvo a ver, lucha por tu vida y en cuanto todo esto termine, cásate con Flammy y sé feliz. No tenemos mucho tiempo.  
Daniel estrujó la carta.  
\- Lo haré en memoria tuya, amigo- dijo soltando una lágrima. Para entonces la noticia de su muerte ya era un hecho.

Al día siguiente, un telegrama llegó para el señor Grandchester.  
\- ¿Qué es esto?  
\- Le envían un telegrama del ejército, señor?  
\- ¿Del ejército?- pensó.  
\- Sí…  
Abrió el telegrama. Apenas pudo leer un par de líneas.  
\- ¡No puedo ser!- dijo el duque.- Terry se alistó en el ejército…y murió.  
El hombre estaba desolado. No podía con la culpa.  
Lloró a solas durante un rato hasta que su mujer lo encontró.  
\- ¿Qué haces, Richard?  
\- Déjame…no quiero que me toques.  
El hombre salió hacia la capilla. Estaba realmente destrozado por la noticia.  
\- ¡Perdóname, Dios mío! Yo no deseaba la muerte de mi hijo. Todo esto por tratar de separar a mi hijo de esa muchacha. Y ahora…has muerto en verdad. ¡No podré perdonármelo nunca! ¿Y ahora? ¿Ya lo sabrá Eleonor?

Candy despertó.  
\- Hola, Albert- dijo al verlo junto a ella.  
\- Hola, Candy, ¿cómo te sientes?  
\- Mucho mejor, gracias. Dime, ¿cómo llegaste tan pronto?  
\- Han pasados ya más de una semana, Candy. Estuviste muy grave.  
\- ¿Ya pasó la boda de Annie y Archie?  
\- No, Candy, se pospuso pero eso sólo lo sabemos nosotros.  
\- Ya veo, te las ingeniaste para conseguirlo.  
\- Así es, pero ahora descansa. No podrás incorporarte al trabajo en un tiempo.  
\- Tengo que hacerlo. Los enfermos me esperan.  
\- Candy…hace un tiempo te pedí…que te casaras conmigo…en una nota. Quizás no es este el momento pero…quiero…volver a pedírtelo. No quiero verte sufriendo así. Sólo quiero que seas verdaderamente feliz…yo…  
\- No sigas, Albert. Por favor…dame tiempo para pensarlo, ¿quieres? Es una decisión muy importante.  
\- Está bien, no te presionaré. Tú tienes la última palabra. Ahora, duerme otro rato.  
\- No…quédate aquí. Quiero que me cuentes qué ha pasado en todo este tiempo.  
Y minutos más tarde, Albert conseguía devolverle la sonrisa a Candy como antes.


	55. Capítulo 54

Cap. 54

Albert le dijo a Candy que la boda se había pospuesto, considerando que Elisa podía cometer alguna imprudencia con Annie.

\- Hiciste bien. Elisa es capaz de todo.

\- Ahora sólo queda planear la boda bien. No queremos que nadie entorpezca la felicidad de los muchachos. Queríamos que tú estuvieras presente. Los demás, no nos importa.

\- Gracias, Albert. ¿Cómo están ellos?

\- Querían venir pero les dije que primero tenía que saber cómo estabas.

\- Tengo muchas ganas de verlos.

Albert le dijo.

\- Por ahora sólo tienes que estar bien, descansar y aguardar a poder levantarte para poder restablecerte del todo.

Candy suspiró hondamente.

\- Albert…eres muy bueno. Te has sacrificado para que yo esté bien.

\- No digas eso, no es ningún sacrificio. Yo te quiero mucho y…

Candy lo calló.

\- Es mejor así. Por ahora no digamos nada de eso.

\- Tienes razó. ¿Sabes? Acabo de ver a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María.

Y Candy escuchó las noticias de su familia.

Terry estaba dormido en la carreta.

Le pareció eterno el viaje.

Cuando despertó estaba cerca de un poblado donde había un lago.

\- Conozco este sitio- dijo.

Fue donde uno de los barqueros y le pidió.

\- Señor…necesito ir a Escocia.

\- Sí, muchacho, ¿traes con qué pagar?

Por las trazas se notaba que no.

\- Está bien…te llevaré.

\- Gracias, señor. Cuando lleguemos le daré algo de dinero.

\- No te preocupes, sube- dijo el barquero.

El viaje por el lago no duró mucho. Pronto se encontraba en el borde del lago cerca de la casa de Escocia de los Grandchester.

Cuando llegó, el barquero le dijo.

\- Buena suerte, muchacho.

\- Gracias- dijo el joven Grandchester.

Terry caminó hacia la casa. Le parecía un sueño estar de vuelta en Escocia.

Un chiquillo corría cerca del lago. Cuando lo vio venir gritó.

\- Hey, joven, ¿a quién busca?

Terry lo miró de frente y dijo:

\- Mark, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?

El muchachito lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Terry? ¿Mi hermano Terry?

El hijo del duque lo abrazó.

\- Mark…estoy tan feliz de volver.

Mark le dijo:

\- Creía que nunca regresarías…que no te volvería a ver.

\- No digas eso, Mark. ¿Y tu madre?

\- Está en la casa.

La madre de Mark lloraba.

\- ¿Qué sucede, madre?- preguntó Mark.

\- Es que…acaba de enviar el duque un telegrama. El joven Terry murió en la guerra…

\- ¿Y si murió…qué está haciendo aquí?- dijo Mark.

Terry se acercó.

\- Joven Terry- dijo la madre de Mark.- ¿Pero, es posible?

\- Sí, señora…soy yo, Terry. No morí en la guerra…estoy vivo. Eso quiere decir que mi padre ya lo sabe.

\- Sí…le llegó información sobre que había muerto en la guerra. Pero agradezco tanto que no sea verdad- señaló la mujer llorando.

Terry los abrazó.

\- Ustedes son mi familia. Permítanme estar con ustedes en su casa. No quiero estar solo en la mansión. ¿Podrían dejar que viva con ustedes en la casa?

\- Sí, madre- dijo Mark.- Que se quede mi hermano con nosotros.

\- Bienvenido, joven. Pero, ¿y si el duque pregunta por usted?

\- Díganle la verdad…pero que no quiero vivir en su casa. Ya encontraré la manera de ganarme la vida.

\- Puedes trabajar conmigo- dijo Mark.

\- Gracias, hermano- dijo Terry sonriendo.

En tanto el duque estaba desolado. No quería salir de su casa. Su mujer insistía.

\- No puedes seguir así, Richard. Tienes que decirme qué sucedió.

\- No puedo…es demasiado duro- respondió el duque.

\- Habla de una buena vez…

\- Es…Terry…está muerto…

La mujer se sorprendió y luego dijo:

\- ¿Muerto? Ese muchacho siempre fue un cabeza dura. Ahí están las consecuencias de todo…yo te lo dije mil veces.

El duque se exasperó.

\- ¡Ya basta! Te he soportado demasiado…ya no quiero saber más de ti. Puedes quedarte con la casa para que los muchachos estén bien pero no volveré a vivir contigo. Tú sólo me has dado intrigas y dolor.

\- ¡No puedes irte, Richard!

\- Claro que puedo…

\- Te vas a ir con esa mujer…con Eleonor…

\- Eso sería lo mejor, pero no…estoy seguro que ella no me aceptará.

El duque volvió a su habitación. Ordenó a uno de sus criados que hiciera sus maletas.

\- Vamos a ir a Escocia. No quiero estar aquí. Ah, y por cierto…quiero que averigües dónde está Eleonor Baker.

\- Me parece que está en Londres, señor.

\- Si es así, necesito que conciertes antes que todo una entrevista con ella…lo antes posible.

\- Sí, señor- dijo el criado.

Por fin, Richard Grandchester soltaba el pesado lastre de aquella mujer con la que se casara, pretendiendo olvidar a Eleonor Baker.

Candy comenzó a dar pasos. Ya se podía tener en pie y podía comer un poco más.

Albert la iba a ver diariamente para ayudarla a estar bien.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Candy?

\- Mejor, Albert, gracias. Por lo menos creo que ya no soy una carga.

\- No digas eso, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Mientras tanto, creo que debes recuperar esa sonrisa que te caracteriza.

Candy lo miraba tratando de demostrarle que realmente era la misma joven alegre de siempre.

\- No te preocupes por mí, Albert…ahora ya me siento mejor y tengo ánimos de volver a trabajar. Las chicas están esperando por mí.

\- Sé que ellas te necesitan pero…yo también. No quiero perder a la Candy alegre y sonriente que conozco. Esa eres tú. ¿Sonreirás? ¿Recuperarás tu alegría?

\- A tu lado es difícil no hacerlo.

Candy miró los ojos de Albert. A pesar de su tristeza, esos ojos eran capaces de devolverle las ganas de vivir. Pero no podía decir si era amor lo que sentía por él. ¿Podría corresponder en algún momento a Albert, como él tanto lo anhelaba?

El duque no pudo entrevistarse con Eleonor como quería. Así que decidió marchar hacia Escocia.

Al volver a la mansión fue recibido por la madre de Mark.

\- Señor duque…bienvenido.

\- Gracias. ¿Podría traerme el servicio?

\- Claro, señor.

Mark dijo a su madre.

\- ¿Dónde está Terry?

\- Afuera en la huerta.

El duque se sirvió el té, cuando escuchó a un joven que afuera tocaba la armónica.

\- ¿Es... Terry?

Salió rápido al exterior.

Se acercó lentamente. Terry no lo había percibido.

\- Terruce- dijo el hombre.

Terry lo miró con algo de dolor.

\- Padre…

El joven esperaba como siempre el trato seco y duro del duque. Pero en lugar de eso, halló a un padre dolorido que lo abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Perdóname, hijo…

Terry estaba sumamente confundido. Pero no podía negar que estaba conmovido por el dolor de su padre.


	56. Capítulo 55

Cap. 55

Terry miró al duque. No sabía cómo tomarlo. Estaba desconcertado. Por un lado, le dolía ver a su padre sufriendo. Quizás estaba arrepentido. Pero por otro lado, era seguro que parte de aquel sufrimiento había sido causado por sus mentiras e intrigas.

\- ¿Por qué llora, señor duque? Ya sé, llora porque sus planes se vieron frustrados ¿no? Usted quería verme muerto y no lo consiguió. Estoy seguro que Candy me cree muerto porque fue usted quien se lo hizo creer. Lo que quisiera saber es por qué…ningún padre que diga querer a su hijo sería capaz de fingir su muerte.

\- Terry…no sabes lo que me arrepiento. Cuando supe que habías muerto…al menos lo que me dijeron…pero…¿cómo fue? ¿Cuándo te alistaste en el ejército?

\- No importa…ahora sólo soy Terruce G. Baker…no llevaré más el apellido Grandchester. Si estoy aquí es porque estoy lejos del infierno y quiero trabajar. Contráteme como a uno de sus siervos, señor duque.

\- No, hijo…por favor…-suplicaba el duque.- Quiero pedir que me perdones…fue mi ceguera…no quería aceptar que amas a Candy.

\- Ya no tiene sentido…ella se va a casar con Albert…

\- Quizá aún se pueda hacer algo- respondió el duque.- Hijo…yo…dejé a la duquesa…

Terry estaba asombrado.

\- Entonces realmente eres otro…fuiste capaz de dejar a esa mujer con cara de cerdo…perdón- se disculpó.

El duque guardó silencio. Luego dijo.

\- Ven, vamos adentro. Tenemos tanto de qué hablar.

Ya dentro, el duque se disculpó de nueva cuenta y dijo que lo ayudaría a encontrar a Candy.

\- Y yo a mi vez- añadió Terry- te prometo ayudarte a encontrar a mi madre. Lo que no puedo garantizar es que te haya perdonado.

\- Eso me toca a mí, Terruce. Quiero conquistarla de nuevo, ganarme su confianza y recuperar su cariño, si es que no es demasiado tarde.

\- Ella te quiere…y me asesinará en cuanto me vea por habértelo dicho.

El duque rió. Hacía tantos años que Terry no veía a su padre sonreír. Así que se animó a sonreír un poco también.

Candy vio a Albert antes de que se marchara. Se sentía mucho mejor.

Aquella misma tarde, el doctor la visitó.

\- Señorita White, le tengo buenas noticias.

\- Dígame, doctor…

\- Mañana mismo la daremos de alta. Podrá volver a trabajar. Pero debe cuidarse.

\- Gracias, doctor. Dígame, ¿podría pedir unos días? Se casa una amiga mía con un familiar y me han invitado.

\- Sí. Podría darle un par de días. Dígame cuándo será la boda.

\- Creo que mañana mismo lo sabremos.

Albert volvió al hotel donde se encontraba. Envió un telegrama a Archie y luego se dispuso a firmar otra correspondencia. Entre algunas cartas, estaba una de la tía abuela. Pero él no quería leerla. Decidió que era mejor quemarla.

Y se dispuso a pensar en Candy. ¡Cuánto deseaba pronto poder celebrar el compromiso y ganarse por fin el amor de la joven enfermera!

\- No voy a usurpar tu recuerdo, Terry- pensó- sólo voy a hacerla feliz a mi manera. Siempre respetaré tu memoria. Así como siempre respetaré la de Anthony.

Cuando terminó, fue a buscar un regalo para Candy. Quizás con lo que le llevara se sentiría más animada.

Días después…

Archie releía el telegrama de Albert.

\- Dice que Candy está mejor, Annie. Hay que apresurarnos para que cuando ella vuelva podamos preparar la boda.

Annie añadió.

\- En cuanto sepamos que está bien nos casaremos, Archie.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué día te gustaría que fuera?

\- Esperando que Candy esté bien, quizás sea buena idea que nos casáramos en quince días. ¿Te parece?

\- Excelente- dijo Archie. – Voy a comunicárselo a Albert. Dudo que regrese sin Candy.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Voy a atender- dijo Archie.

\- Yo voy al vestíbulo. Mis padres volverán en un rato.

\- Ya quiero que seas mi esposa, Annie. Así ya no tendrías que volver a irte.

\- Yo también quiero que llegue ese día, Archie.

Archie abrió la puerta.

\- Elisa…¿qué haces aquí?

\- Mi padre se empeñó en que viniera. Quería que te trajera la invitación personalmente para la boda de Neil.

\- Por fin se va a casar ese cretino- dijo Archie.

\- Ten mucho cuidado sobre cómo te refieres a mi hermano.

\- Para lo que me importa, Elisa.

\- Aquí está la invitación. Supe que pospusiste la boda con Annie. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

\- No…no se puede saber- dijo Archie guiñando el ojo.

Annie llamó a Archie.

\- Discúlpame, Elisa, ya vuelvo.

Elisa se quedó sola mientras Archie iba donde Annie. De pronto, reparó en una hoja que estaba sobre el escritorio: "En quince días nos casaremos Annie y yo…"

\- Así que en quince días…justo el tiempo para enviar a Candy lejos de aquí.- observó Elisa para sí misma.

Albert estaba junto a Candy cuando el doctor le comunicó que ya estaba totalmente bien.

\- Ya se puede ir, señorita. Y le concedo una semana de permiso. La quiero aquí en una semana para que pueda integrarse a su trabajo.

\- Se la traeré de vuelta enseguida, doctor.

\- Entonces no se hable más- resolvió el médico.- Puede marcharse ahora mismo.

\- Gracias, doctor- dijo Candy.

Partió con Albert y éste la llevó a un campo antes de marchar en el tren.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

\- Albert…realmente has sido tan bueno conmigo. No podría sentirme mejor ahora que estás aquí.

\- No digas eso. Tú eres fuerte, Candy…

\- Sí, pero siempre que te he necesitado has estado a mi lado. Y si no hubiera sido por ti, yo no estaría mejor ahora.

\- Yo sólo quiero que te recuperes pronto. Y que te reencuentres contigo misma y tu alegría regrese. Es tu esencia y yo sé cómo eres.

Candy aceptó la cálida mano de Albert sobre la suya.

\- Sí, Albert, me conoces mejor que nadie. Creo que si tú no hubieras estado ahí en mi vida, todo habría sido distinto.

\- Y mi vida también habría sido distinta sin ti. No sé qué hubiera pasado si tú no me hubieras cuidado. Si tú no hubieras alegrado mis días con tu presencia.

\- Albert…no sé si tú pensarás como yo…¿crees en el destino?

\- No lo sé, quizás sí. Puede ser…porque entonces tú eres parte del él.

Candy se sintió un poco vulnerable. Y entonces se acordó de Anthony. Hubiera querido que él le dijera que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero sabía que Anthony no le hablaría. Al menos no como ella hubiera deseado…


	57. Capítulo 56

Cap. 56

La madre de Mark estaba muy contenta al ver cómo el duque y Terry parecían haberse reconciliado.  
\- Padre…no sé si deba quedarme en la casa.  
\- Te lo suplico, hijo mío- dijo el duque.- Quiero recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido. Sé que no soy ni la mitad de digno de tu perdón…  
\- No digas eso, papá- respondió Terry.- Pensar que realmente pude haber muerto y no habernos reconciliado es insufrible.  
\- ¿De verdad piensas así?  
\- Sí, padre…estuve al borde de la muerte. Conocí un amigo que se llamaba Daniel…él me enseñó que no vale la pena guardar rencor cuando estás a punto de morir, y mucho menos cuando se trata de tu propio padre.  
\- Me alegro que pienses así. Me has dado una gran lección.  
\- Será mejor que pasen a cenar- dijo la madre de Mark.  
\- Tiene razón la señora- añadió el padre de Terry.  
Padre e hijo fueron a cenar. Comenzaba una nueva oportunidad para los dos.

Esa noche Candy durmió bien. Esperaba quizás una revelación de Anthony o de Terry. Pero ésta no llegó. Rogó en su interior soñar con Terry y recibir de él un mensaje del más allá, sin embargo no pudo conseguirlo.  
Se sintió preocupada, sin embargo, pensó que era mejor descansar.  
A la mañana siguiente, ver a Albert en cuanto salió de la habitación fue muy reconfortante.  
\- Muchas gracias, Albert, me siento realmente feliz por tenerte cerca.  
\- Y yo soy feliz de saber que estás bien. Te llevaré a casa inmediatamente.  
\- ¿Iremos a Lakewood?  
\- Por supuesto. Hay que volver para la boda de Annie y Archie.  
\- Gracias por todo, Albert. Ya hablé con el doctor y me ha dado permiso para una semana.  
\- Excelente. Seguramente en estos días será la boda.  
Albert aguardó a Candy para salir del hospital. En dos semanas, muchas cosas más se resolverían.

Elisa volvió al lado de su madre.  
\- ¿Te das cuenta, madre? En dos semanas se casa Annie y Archie.  
\- ¿Estás segura?  
\- Sí, madre- repuso Elisa.- La pospusieron seguramente para aguardar a que volviera Candy.  
\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
\- Esperar la invitación. No pueden dejar de hacerlo o la tía abuela se molestará mucho con ellos.  
\- Es cierto. Aunque no me gustaría que fueras.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque no quiero que estés junto a Annie y Candy.  
\- Es que tú no sabes lo que tengo preparado, madre.  
La señora Leagan parecía escuchar con agrado aquellos comentarios.

En Inglaterra se leyó al fin el testamento del conde Gerald.  
Bárbara estaba presente. La familia de Lowell, también. Alexander y Arturo cuidaban de ella, por ser sus hermanastros.  
Arturo tomaba la mano de la joven.  
\- Tranquila, Barbie…sólo se trata de la lectura del testamento del conde.  
\- Lo sé, Arturo pero…a mí no me importa la herencia de mi padre. Yo lo amaba a él y sin él nada me importa.  
Arturo trató de convencerla.  
\- Yo sé que no te puedo servir de mucho, Darling, pero créeme, yo te quiero mucho y jamás se separaría de ti.  
Bárbara miró con dulzura a Arturo.  
\- Hermanito mío, sabes que jamás dejaría de confiar en ti por nada del mundo.  
El testamento comenzó a ser leído. El notario dijo en un momento definido.  
\- Dos terceras partes de la herencia pasan a manos de mi hija Bárbara. La otra tercera parte la destino a sus hermanos Alexander y Arturo…  
Lowell interrumpió bruscamente.  
\- ¡Eso no puede ser! El conde había dicho en vida que me dejaría la mitad de la herencia.  
\- El conde modificó su testamento poco después de su rompimiento de su compromiso con la señorita Gerald- explicó el notario.  
Lowell miró con recelo a los hermanastros de Bárbara. La muchacha intervino para defenderlos.  
\- Debes dejar a mis hermanos en paz, Lowell. Si mi padre así lo dispuso es porque esa fue su voluntad. Alexander y Arturo cuidaron de él los últimos días de su vida junto conmigo. Así que es justo que ellos reciban su parte de la herencia. En cuanto a la mía, yo sé qué voy a hacer con ella.  
Lowell le preguntó.  
\- ¿Qué tienes dispuesto, Bárbara?  
\- No pienso darte explicaciones de lo que pienso hacer. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver, Lowell.  
El notario culminó y se marchó.  
Bárbara insistió.  
\- Voy a pedirte que te marches ahora mismo de mi casa, Lowell.  
El muchacho se apartó.  
\- Ya averiguaré qué harás con lo tuyo y estaré ahí para impedirlo o aceptarlo.  
\- Vete ya de mi casa, Lowell…-insistió Bárbara temblando de furor.  
Arturo le pidió.  
\- Cálmate, Bárbara…debes pensar con firmeza y tranquilidad.  
\- Lo haré. Pero…he decidido disponer una parte de la herencia para mí y el resto repartirla entre los pobres. Además, quiero vender esta casa.  
\- ¿Por qué, Barbie? Es la casa donde viviste con tu padre…  
\- Precisamente por eso- dijo Bárbara.- Me iré a América porque ya nada me ata a este sitio. Necesito encontrar a Terry para que me ayude a encontrar trabajo, a abrirme paso en América.  
\- Yo iré contigo, Barbie- añadió Arturo.  
\- Gracias, hermano. Pero no sé si las cosas puedan salir bien.  
\- No te preocupes, Barbie. Pero no puedes estar sola.  
Bárbara lo trató de convencer.  
\- No me ocurrirá nada. Estaré bien. Voy en busca de una nueva vida, Arturo. Debes quedarte en la casa en lo que resuelvo lo de su venta. Pero no debes buscarme. Esto tengo que hacerlo sola, por mí y por el recuerdo de mi padre.  
Arturo estaba desconcertado. Bárbara iba a emprender una aventura por demás riesgosa y precipitada.

Terry estaba en la sala junto a la chimenea, como en otro tiempo lo estuviera Eleonor Baker.  
\- ¿De qué hablaste con ella?- preguntó su padre.  
\- De todo y de nada…no dijimos una sola palabra- respondió Terry.- Nos entendimos tan sólo con la mirada.  
\- Sí…la mirada de Eleonor es capaz de transformar el interior de las personas.  
\- Conmigo lo hizo- dijo Terry.- Pero no sólo ella…también Candy.  
\- Pobre Candy…le he hecho mucho daño.  
\- Ahora no debes mortificarte. Yo sólo quiero volver a América para hacerle saber que estoy vivo. Esa debe ser la razón por la que quizás ha aceptado casarse con Albert.  
\- Yo te ayudaré. Partiremos a América cuanto antes.  
\- Si tan sólo pudiera saber cuándo será la boda…  
\- Por lo que pude averiguar, la boda aún no tiene fecha.  
\- Espero que no hayan avanzado con los preparativos.  
El duque tocó el hombro de su hijo.  
\- Perdóname, Terry. Lamento causarte tanto daño a ti y a ella.  
\- Te he perdonado, padre…y lo mejor de todo, es que te has perdonado a ti mismo.  
\- Apresuraré todo para que partamos cuanto antes a América.  
\- Gracias, padre. Si todo sale bien, te deberé mi felicidad.

Europa seguía en conflicto. Pero quizás pronto las cosas cambiarían para todos.

Candy volvió junto con Albert a Lakewood. El recibimiento fue intenso y caluroso.  
\- Candy…me siento tan feliz de que estés de vuelta.  
Las amigas se abrazaron efusivamente. Archie también celebró su llegada.  
\- Temíamos mucho por tu salud.  
\- Albert estuvo siempre ahí. Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí.  
\- No ha sido nada, Candy- repuso Albert.- Ven, será mejor que subas a descansar.  
Candy añadió.  
\- No quiero descansar ahora, Albert…sólo quiero platicar con Annie.  
Archie dijo a Albert.  
\- Ven, quiero hablar contigo.  
Albert asintió y fue al despacho con Archie.  
Estando ahí, Archie le preguntó.  
\- ¿Cómo está, Albert? La veo muy pálida.  
\- No tanto. El doctor ya la dio de alta pero le pidió que descansara.  
\- Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer con ella. Ayudarla a descansar. Pero dime, ¿acaso Candy te ha aceptado ya?  
\- No lo sé…-dijo Albert.- No quiero ilusionarme, sobre todo porque la muerte de Terry está muy reciente. Pero sigo sin comprender qué hay detrás de todo eso.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo. Sigo pensando que hay gato encerrado…en cuanto averigüemos podrás hablar con ella.  
\- Exactamente. Ahora sólo quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a ella. Quizás ahora sea momento en que descubra lo que siente.

Archie asintió. Pero estaba preocupado porque no estaba seguro de que lo sucedido con Terry fuera tan simple. Tenía que averiguar lo que había sucedido en verdad.


	58. Capítulo 57

Cap. 57

Albert dejó que Archie se uniera a las chicas en la conversación.  
"Se ven tan bien…como hermanos…como hace tanto tiempo…"- pensó Albert. "Y yo…yo quisiera poder verte solamente así, Candy…y sin embargo, hay momentos en que pienso en ti tan sólo como una hermana…no puedo sentir por ti más que un amor sincero y limpio que no me deja pensar de otra forma, que no me deja visualizarme contigo en un futuro como tu esposo…¿por qué no puedo?" se preocupó.  
Miró desde lejos a los muchachos y subió un rato a su habitación.

Candy estaba junto a Archie y Annie riendo y les preguntó:  
\- ¿Por qué pospusieron la boda?  
\- Por ti, linda- dijo Archie.- No podíamos casarnos sin que estuvieras presente.  
Candy respondió.  
\- Se los agradezco pero…no tenían por qué hacerlo. Yo…no estoy bien para fiestas.  
Annie movió la cabeza.  
\- Por eso no te preocupes. Ahora que estés bien realizaremos la celebración.  
\- Pero…tenemos un secreto que contarte- dijo Archie guiñándole el ojo.  
Candy se sorprendió.  
\- ¿De qué sorpresa se trata?  
\- No invitamos a Elisa…  
\- ¿Pero por qué?  
\- No queremos que Elisa arme un escándalo en la boda. No lo podemos permitir.  
\- Ya veo, pero dudo que lo haga.  
\- Tú no la conoces, Candy. Esa chica es capaz de lo peor. Además, no pensamos ir a la boda de Neil.  
Candy se perdió en sus pensamientos un poco. Recordó a Stear y a Anthony. Y algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.  
Archie le preguntó.  
\- Candy…¿qué sucede?  
\- Nada…-luego rió.- No pasa nada, sólo recordé algunas cosas pero todo está bien. Ahora me voy a descansar. Es tarde y ustedes también deberían hacerlo.  
\- Tienes razón, Candy. Es hora de dormir- dijo Annie.

Candy subió a su habitación. Se preparó para dormir, cuando Dorothy la acompañó.  
\- Tranquila, Candy. Descansa. Has tenido días muy agitados.  
\- Gracias, Dorothy. Has sido muy buena conmigo.  
\- Hasta mañana.  
\- Hasta mañana- dijo Candy  
Se durmió pensando en Terry. Ahora sí pudo recordar un momento en Escocia, en aquella casa perteneciente a los Grandchester:  
"Esa tarde iba a pasar la Fiesta Blanca en la casa de Terry. Le parecía ser una princesa en un castillo antiguo. Era como un sueño infantil hecho realidad.  
Llevaba puesta la bata de Eleonor. Se sentía un poco mejor. Pero era una sensación agradable sentir cerca de ella a Terry que se había convertido, más que en un enemigo, en un protector.  
\- Espero te guste- dijo, mientras le extendía un vaso con algo que parecía vino.  
\- ¿Qué es?- preguntó.  
\- Hidromiel- respondió Terry.- Es una bebida antigua de Escocia. Todavía se fabrica. Bébela, te dará calor y bienestar.  
Ella tuvo temor pero sabía que Terry, a pesar de su forma rebelde de ser, se comportaría como un caballero con ella. Así que comenzó a beberlo lentamente, degustando el aroma dulzón y el sabor ligeramente picante de la bebida fermentada.  
\- ¿Qué tal, pecosa?- indagó Terry.  
\- Es muy rico…gracias.  
Terry asintió.  
\- Decían los celtas que era una bebida de los dioses…quizás porque hacía sentir a los mortales como inmortales. Y también es la bebida del amor…  
Ella se apartó.  
\- Ya veo…todo esto es un truco tuyo.  
\- Claro que no- dijo Terry.- Sólo bromeaba, Candy-cambió el tono.  
Candy lo vio mirarla con ternura. Ella confió. Terry le pidió que tomara asiento y comenzaron a charlar respecto a su madre y lo que los padres deberían ser para sus hijos.  
\- Lamento tener que hablar contigo de esto…pero…es lo que siente mi corazón…"  
Rompió su recuerdo, justo antes de la llegada de Elisa a aquella casa.  
\- Elisa…¿por qué no dejas a los demás en paz?

Elisa Leagan fue al hospital de Chicago.  
\- Buenos días, ¿puedo hablar con el doctor Leonard?  
\- ¿Quién lo busca?  
\- La señorita Leagan…soy hija del gerente del banco de Chicago.  
\- Permítame…  
Elisa esperó un rato y luego fue recibida por el médico.  
\- Buen día, doctor.  
\- Señorita Leagan…me sorprende verla por aquí. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?  
\- A que…estoy preocupada por mi prima Candy.  
\- Su prima…la señorita White…sí, estuvo enferma pero ya se restableció.  
\- ¿De verdad?  
\- ¿No la ha visto?- preguntó el médico.- Supe que se fue a Lakewood, a la casa de los Andley…  
Elisa sonrió.  
\- Lo lamento, no lo sabía…pero me alegra tanto que ya esté bien…es tan fiel a su trabajo. Sólo que…me había comentado que…en la medida de lo posible se enviara al frente cuanto antes.  
\- ¿Eso le dijo?  
\- Sí…no sé si…ya tenga personal en el frente.  
\- Sí, algunas de las enfermeras que ella capacitó fueron enviadas a la Guerra. Pero no sabía que ella también estaba dispuesta a ir…  
\- No quería participarlo, quizás porque se sentía mal de salud. Pero…fue ella misma quien me lo hizo saber.  
Leonard pensó entonces y respondió.  
\- Siendo así, avíseme cuando se sienta mejor para que vuelva a estar en funciones y mientras tanto, arreglaré todo para enviarla al frente. Lo que no entiendo, ¿por qué vino usted a decirlo? ¿No debería estar preocupada porque su prima se expone?  
\- No exactamente. Me duele pero…ella me lo ha pedido expresamente y…yo sólo quiero cumplir con un deber con ella.  
El doctor no se notaba convencido pero decidió aceptar.

Terry tocaba el acordeón. Su pensamiento estaba puesto en Candy.  
\- Pecosa…si ahora estuvieras aquí, ya nos habríamos casado…  
Y recordó aquel día de la Fiesta Blanca, momento que hubiera querido prolongar eternamente.  
De pronto, algunas noticias que se escuchaban decían que quizás el conflicto comenzaría a ceder.  
\- ¿Crees que la guerra termine pronto, papá?  
\- Eso es lo que más deseo…ya quiero buscar a tu madre. ¿Cuándo nos iremos?  
\- Cuando tú dispongas.  
Richard respondió.  
\- Preparemos todo para irnos en una semana, Terry. En ese lapso te prometo que buscaremos a tu madre y a Candy.  
\- Bien, padre…estoy seguro que pronto daremos con ellas.


	59. Capítulo 58

Cap. 58

Candy pasaba unos días muy agradables junto con Annie y Archie. Parecía que ya nada podía alterar la paz de Candy, excepto por una pregunta de Archie.  
\- Candy…llevo tiempo queriendo preguntarte algo.  
\- Dime, Archie.  
\- ¿No has pensado que es demasiado raro que el duque de Grandchester te haya avisado que Terry murió? ¿No es curioso?  
\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Archie?  
\- Porque es demasiado extraño que el duque se molestara por avisarte.  
\- A mí no me parece raro, al contrario. El duque de Grandchester es un caballero y seguramente la muerte de Terry fue algo terrible para él. Quizás cambió a raíz de eso. Y como él dijo: cumplió con la última voluntad de Terry y eso es algo que para un inglés debe ser muy importante.  
\- Te creo pero…¿por qué precisamente él te iba a avisar? ¿No has intentado averiguar más?  
\- No, Archie…es demasiado doloroso para mí. Necesito más tiempo para superarlo.

Archie insistió.  
\- Y…¿qué opinas respecto a Albert?  
Esa pregunta sorprendió a Candy.  
\- No te entiendo.  
\- Me refiero a sus sentimientos. ¿Has considerado la posibilidad de aceptarlo?  
Candy le dio la espalda.  
\- Es muy pronto para eso, Archie.  
\- Pero estás considerando la posibilidad…  
\- No me presiones, Archie. Albert sabe perfectamente que ya hemos hablado al respecto. Perdóname pero…creo que por ahora no podría precisar lo que suceda con mis sentimientos. Quiero mucho a Albert y siempre ha sido así pero no sé si pueda aceptarlo de otra forma.  
Albert escuchaba desde lejos.  
"Ya debía saberlo…es casi imposible que me haga ilusiones. Ya debería aceptar que Candy jamás será para mí…"

Los preparativos de la boda continuaron.  
Annie estaba cada vez más emocionada.  
\- Ya falta sólo una semana para la boda- añadió.  
\- Me imagino lo nerviosa que debes estar, Annie- contestó Candy.- Yo en tu lugar también lo estaría.  
\- ¿Y tu boda con Albert?  
\- Eso fue solamente para pedir un apoyo al doctor Leonard. Sin embargo, no sería tan imposible si tan sólo yo pudiera aclarar mis sentimientos.  
Annie le dijo:  
\- No te preocupes. Ya verás qué pronto todo tu futuro se resuelve para bien.  
\- Ojalá, Annie. Lo importante es que tu boda se aproxima y todos nos alegraremos por ti.  
\- No deberían alegrarse tanto- dijo Elisa.  
Candy señaló.  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?  
\- Vine a felicitar a Annie y a decirle que es de muy mal gusto que haya cambiado la fecha de la boda.  
Archie se aproximó.  
\- Fue para no invitarte, así que te vamos a pedir que no te atrevas a ir.  
\- Eres un grosero, Archie. De igual forma les enviaré mi regalo- señaló.- Y de paso, aprovecho para avisarte, Candy, que el doctor Leonard te espera en una semana.  
\- Ya lo sé- dijo Candy.  
\- Lo que no sabes es para qué te necesita- insistió Elisa.- Y como estoy muy ocupada tengo que irme. Hasta pronto, Candy.  
Archie dijo:  
\- No la soporto. Hicimos bien en no invitarla.  
Candy se preocupó. Sabía que Elisa no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Terry y su padre se preparaban para el viaje.  
\- ¿A dónde llegaremos?  
\- A Nueva York- dijo Terry.- Espero que todavía me alquilen la habitación que tenía en el centro.  
\- Podríamos llegar a otro lugar mejor, Terry.  
\- Creo que es mejor que lleguemos ahí. Me sentiría en más confianza.  
\- Está bien, Terry, hagamos como tú quieres.  
En tanto, Terry arreglaba su maleta y releía a Hamlet.  
El duque se acercó. Miró el libro y dijo:  
\- Me gustaría tanto verte actuando esta obra…  
\- ¿De verdad?  
\- Sí…he entendido que te gusta el teatro y que no debía oponerme. Y ahora que ya eres un hombre, no podría oponerme. Tu madre también es actriz y así la amo.  
Terry sintió su corazón henchido de emoción.  
\- Gracias, papá. Espero poder incorporarme de nueva cuenta a la compañía Stratsford.  
\- Te aceptarán. Eres muy talentoso, Terry.  
\- Pero primero, tengo que encontrar a Candy.  
\- Tenemos una semana para partir. Cuando lleguemos a América será fácil encontrarla. Y podrás saber si aún te espera o te cree muerto.  
\- Sí, papá…quiero saber qué está sucediendo. La extraño tanto…

Al fin, la semana de plazo llegó. La boda de Annie se desarrolló con gran contento de todos. Archie estaba tan feliz y Annie estaba radiante.  
Candy compartía aquel momento con sus hermanos.  
Patty y Arthur también fueron invitados.  
Durante la ceremonia, la tía abuela estuvo de lo más chocante con Candy.  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?  
\- Señora Elroy…Albert, Archie y Annie me invitaron.  
Albert se interpuso.  
\- No te atrevas a hacerle una sola grosería a Candy, tía.  
\- Nunca me habías hablado así, Albert.  
\- Soy tu sobrino pero recuerda que soy la cabeza de los Andley y Candy tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí. Y si te atreves a ofenderla, te pediré que seas tú quien deje la casa.  
\- ¿Serías capaz?- preguntó la tía.  
\- No me obligues.  
Candy pidió.  
\- Por favor, Albert, no discutas con la tía Elroy.  
\- No lo haré, Candy. Sé que no te molestará más.  
\- Yo me puedo marchar.  
\- No, Candy- insistió Albert- hoy no. Quédate, te lo suplico.  
El tono de súplica llevaba implícito un aire de amor escondido.  
Candy no se pudo negar.  
Justo después de la boda, cuando ya los novios partían en su viaje y los invitados se marchaban, Albert entregó a Candy una pequeña caja.  
\- Ahora que te marches a Chicago, necesito que antes me respondas a algo.  
Dentro de la caja había una sortija que Albert tomó y colocó en uno de los dedos de la enfermera.  
\- Candy…¿quieres…casarte conmigo?  
Candy entendió que Albert ya no quería dejar pasar más tiempo.  
\- Albert…es tan complicado.  
\- Te prometo que si aceptas, yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por hacerte feliz.  
Candy pensó. Quizás la señorita Pony tenía razón.  
\- Está bien, Albert…acepto…  
Albert sonrió. Apenas podía creerlo.  
\- Mi linda pecosa…te amo con toda mi alma.  
Y un beso suave y dulce selló aquella noche la promesa matrimonial.

Candy permaneció en la casa de Lakewood dos días más, hasta que recibió un telegrama urgente del doctor Leonard.  
Albert le preguntó.  
\- ¿Qué sucede, Candy?  
\- Es el doctor Leonard, Albert. Quiere que me presente cuanto antes en Florida.  
\- ¿En Florida?  
\- Sí, supongo que hay que capacitar a otras enfermeras.  
\- Yo te acompañaré. Iremos enseguida y te instalarás. Y en cuanto termine la capacitación nos casaremos.  
Candy sonrió. Aquella idea no le parecía tan equivocada.

Aquella mañana, Terry se despertó sobresaltado.  
Un mal presentimiento agitaba su mente y su corazón. Tuvo miedo…y esta vez no entendía exactamente por qué…


	60. Capítulo 59

Cap. 59  
El duque de Grandchester notó la preocupación de Terry y preguntó:  
\- ¿Ocurre algo, hijo?  
\- No sé, papá. Me siento como…extraño…como si tuviera miedo de algo desconocido.  
\- Te comprendo pero…por ahora no hay nada que pudiera preocuparte más de lo que ya tienes encima. Trata de calmarte, quizás es la ansiedad que tienes de volver a ver a Candy y arreglar todo.  
\- Tienes razón, eso debe ser. Estoy ansioso por ir a América.  
\- Yo también. Necesito ver a tu madre cuanto antes. ¿Sabe si está en temporada de actuación?  
\- No…creo que estaba por terminar la temporada de Naná, de nueva cuenta.  
\- No importa, la buscaré y trataré de arreglar las cosas.  
Hacía mal tiempo en Escocia. A pesar de que ese sitio era muy tranquilo, las aguas parecían estar agitadas más de lo normal.  
Llovió el resto de la tarde. Terry prácticamente no salió de su casa aquel día.

En Florida también hacía mal tiempo. La playa estaba vacía y las aguas estaban más agitadas de lo normal.  
Cuando llegaron a Florida, Candy y Albert buscaron hospedarse en la casa de la playa.  
Candy notó que aquella casa era muy hermosa.  
\- Nunca había estado aquí.  
\- Me alegra ue sea una sorpresa para ti. ¿Te gustaría que…cuando vuelvas, tras casarnos, nos instalemos aquí?  
Candy lo miró ilusionado. Quizás podía ser una buena oportunidad para demostrarle interés.  
\- Me parece muy buena idea, Albert. El lugar es hermoso.  
Albert tomó el mentón de Candy y le dijo dulcemente:  
\- Te prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo…no te faltará nada, empezando por mi cariño. Cuidaré siempre de ti y jamás permitiré que nadie te haga daño. Quiero borrar con mi amor todas las tristezas de tu corazón.  
Como un relámpago, la imagen de Terry cruzó por su mente. Candy tuvo que apartarse de Albert disimuladamente.  
"No sé si sea conveniente…el recuerdo de Terry está aún muy reciente…quizás poco a poco…si continúo por este camino, siendo más amorosa con él, Terry pueda salir al fin de mi corazón".  
\- Espera…tengo que enviarte un mensaje al doctor Leonard. Debe saber que ya estoy aquí.  
\- Si quieres podemos ir a verlo esta misma tarde.  
\- Claro. Me gustaría que me acompañaras.  
Albert sonrió. Le agradaba estar cerca de ella.

Londres

Bárbara terminaba de hacer sus maletas.  
Arturo la contemplaba desde la entrada de la puerta.  
\- Barbie…no te afanes tanto. Faltan un par de días para partir.  
\- Lo sé pero…es que quisiera ya ir camino a América, hermanito. Ya no quiero seguir en esta casa, recordando a mi padre, a quien amé con todo mi corazón.  
\- Lo sé, Barbie…sé lo mucho que te ha dolido la muerte del conde. Pero debes reponerte y seguir adelante. Por cierto…vino Lowell pero no le permití verte.  
\- ¿Qué quería?  
\- Hablar de negocios. Creo que quiere comprar acciones de las industrias que el conde tenía en la ciudad.  
\- Ya veo…dile que puedo hablar con él mañana en la noche.  
\- ¿Lo atenderás?  
\- Debo hacerlo, Arturo. Eso mismo habría hecho mi padre.  
\- Está bien- respondió Arturo desganado.- Si es lo que debes hacer, te apoyaré.  
Bajó Arturo. Lowell intentó subir.  
\- Necesito hablar con Bárbara.  
\- Por ahora no puede atenderte. Dice que mañana en la noche puedes venir.  
\- Tiene que ser ahora.  
\- No insistas- dijo Arturo, bloquéandole el paso.- Bárbara ha dicho que te atenderá mañana y eso hará. ¿Entendiste?  
\- Está bien…-respondió Lowell- mañana hablaremos.  
Sin despedirse se marchó. Arturo no estaba convencido pero no podía hacer nada contrario a las decisiones de Bárbara.

Al día siguiente…  
\- Doctor, buenos días. Ya estoy aquí.  
\- Bien, señorita White. Supongo que en estos días resolvió usted todos sus asuntos personales. Lamento hacerla venir antes pero debido a la urgencia que usted tenía de volver y a la gran necesidad de enfermeras en el frente…  
\- Comprendo. No se preocupe. Dígame, ¿ya están listas la enfermeras nuevas?  
\- ¿De qué habla?  
\- Se trata de capacitar a nuevas enfermeras, ¿cierto?  
\- No, señorita. ¿No se lo dijo su pariente, la señorita Leagan?  
Candy se dio cuenta que Elisa estaba detrás de todo.  
\- No…  
\- Ella me pidió en su nombre que la enviara al frente. Supongo que no se trata de alguna broma. Ya he dispuesto sus documentos para enviarla a Europa mañana en la noche.  
Aquella noticia caía como agua helada en las espaldas de Candy.  
\- Doctor…me toma por sorpresa pero…no se trata de una broma. Iré al frente…  
El doctor asintió.  
\- Agradezco su deseo y elogio su valentía. Está todo listo. Apenas tendrá tiempo de enviar un telegrama para avisar que se marcha. Puede retirarse.  
Candy salió de la oficina.  
\- Irme…¿cómo se lo voy a explicar a Albert?  
Tuvo miedo. Ella no tenía la idea de marchar al frente, aunque la posibilidad estaba latente. Sin embargo, sabía que ahora era Elisa quien estaba detrás de todo.  
\- Lo hizo como venganza por todo lo que no ha podido conseguir. Sabe que así no podré casarme con Albert enseguida.  
Pero Albert la esperaba en la casa.  
Candy pidió un permiso especial para ir a despedirse de él.

Albert le esperaba.  
Candy entró lentamente y en silencio.  
\- Candy…ya estás aquí. ¿Qué pasó?  
\- Hablé con el doctor…Albert, tengo que ir al frente.  
Albert se quedó mudo de momento. Luego reaccionó.  
\- ¿Estás segura?  
\- Sí…lo peor de todo es que…Elisa tuvo que ver en ello.  
Albert golpeó la mesa con los puños.  
\- Elisa tendrá que escucharme.  
\- No tienes que hacer nada, Albert. Es parte de mi trabajo. Quizás es necesario. No puedo negarme.  
\- Pero eso no era realmente lo que tú debías hacer.  
\- Lo sé, pero…ya no puedo decir que no. El doctor ya tiene contemplado enviarme. Mañana en la noche partiré a Europa.  
Albert por fin soltó algunas lágrimas.  
\- Precisamente ahora que empezábamos a ser felices. Candy…prométeme que te cuidarás y que, en cuanto vuelvas, nos casaremos…  
\- Te lo prometo, Albert- dijo ella con dolor.  
Aquella noche no pudo dormir.  
\- Terry…tú moriste en el frente…te sacrificaste…yo también voy a hacer lo mismo. Si tengo que entregar mi vida, lo haré gustosa. Y si pierdo la vida en la guerra, nos reuniremos al fin. Pero si tengo la oportunidad de vivir, te prometo que haré feliz a Albert, tanto como tú y yo hubiéramos podido serlo…

La hora de partir llegaba.  
Candy ya estaba en el puerto despidiéndose de Albert.  
El abrazo se prolongó.  
\- No quisiera dejarte ir pero…sé que es necesario.  
\- No te aflijas, Albert. Tendrás noticias mías…  
Albert le depositó un beso tierno y a la vez sensual…uno como nunca se lo había dado. Pero para Candy, estuvo cargado de dolor.  
\- Tengo que irme, Albert…hasta pronto.

Subió al barco.  
\- Volver a Europa…como cuando fui al colegio San Pablo…y esta vez…no sé si volveré con vida…

Londres  
Lowell esperaba en la sala.  
Bárbara bajó al poco rato.  
\- Bárbara…  
Trató de besar su mano pero ella la apartó con brusquedad.  
\- Di a qué has venido y trata de ser breve. Estoy preparándome para un viaje.  
\- Necesito que me vendas las acciones de tu padre en Londres.  
\- No lo haré…las pasaré a otras manos.  
\- ¿Por qué no quieres dejármelas a mí?  
\- Porque mi padre tampoco lo habría hecho. Él te conocía bien. Por eso no te contempló en su testamento.  
\- No puedes hacerme esto, Bárbara.  
Luego cambió el tono.  
\- Linda…recuerda que tú y yo estábamos comprometidos.  
\- Y me cambiaste por Lisa, recuérdalo. Si te quedas con esas acciones, al poco tiempo habrás terminado con el dinero. Eres un despilfarrador.  
\- Tú no eres nadie para juzgarme.  
\- Claro que sí. Tú eres un hombre incapaz de respetarse a sí mismo, mucho menos a los demás. Sal de mi casa en este momento.  
\- Te pesará, Bárbara…ya lo verás. Ya encontraré la manera de hacerte pagar este desdén.  
Lowell golpeó la puerta al salir.  
Bárbara sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima.

Terry y el duque de Grandchester se dirigieron al hotel Savoy, en Londres.  
Ahí se instalaron hasta que pudieran comprar el viaje a América.  
\- Espero que el barco no tarde en ir a América.  
\- Yo también. Ya no puedo aguardar más.  
Aquella noche permanecieron en el hotel.  
Y Terry no pudo menos que soñar con Candy.  
Su sueño comprendía momentos especiales al lado de la enfermera, momentos nunca antes vividos, que anhelaba experimentar. Entre ellos, poder hacerla su esposa.


	61. Capítulo 60

Cap. 60  
Terry despertó de nuevo desasosegado, sudoroso y angustiado.  
Bebió un poco de agua y se tranquilizó. No había vista agradable al exterior. Sólo autos y poca gente que cruzaba por la calle.  
Su padre aún dormía.  
\- Candy…¿qué estarás haciendo?  
Tras haber pensado notó que era hora de ir al puerto para saber a qué hora partiría barco para América.  
Mientras eso sucedía, la nave que había abordado Candy llevaba ya tiempo de haber dejado el puerto.  
Su pensamiento estaba puesto en la guerra. Le habían hablado tanto de ella. No imaginó que algún día en verdad iba a tener que cumplir con la posibilidad de ir.  
\- ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?- pensó.  
Durante el viaje las noticias iban y venían.  
Aquel trayecto se hizo un tanto monótono porque no había mucho que ver y le recordó tanto su viaje a Londres cuando su objetivo era llegar al colegio San Pablo.  
\- Fue aquí- dijo, tratando de evocar el sitio en aquel barco- fue en este sitio donde en la bruma distinguí tu silueta, Terry…  
Las lágrimas retornaron. Esta vez eran lágrimas de dolor ante lo que consideraba fatal pérdida.  
Avanzó lentamente como en aquella ocasión. Casi le pareció ver el fantasma de Terry:  
"La sombra que se distinguía era tenue. Cabellera negra, perfil similar al de Anthony…una capa negra. Y una lágrima en su mejilla.  
\- Perdón, ¿te ocurre algo?  
De pronto, la sombra habló cuando ella se apartaba.  
\- ¿Quién está ahí?  
Ella, con el temor, permaneció estática. Luego se armó de valor y dijo.  
\- Hola…era yo, pensé que estabas triste.  
El, por respuesta, soltó una sonora carcajada.  
\- Triste, que si yo estaba triste. Sí, estoy muy triste…  
Ella no comprendió. Luego él siguió riendo.  
\- ¿Nadie te ha dicho lo pecosa que estás?  
\- ¿Yo, pecosa?  
\- Claro, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?  
Candy se molestó.  
\- ¿Ah sí? Pues déjame decirte que a mí me gustan mucho mis pecas.  
\- Supongo que sí, por eso las coleccionas.  
\- Sí, y estaba pensando en la forma de conseguir más…"

El dolor fue grande al recordar aquel momento. Volvió a su camarote y se echó a llorar un rato, sin querer hablar con nadie.

Bárbara ya estaba en el puerto. Arthur la acompañaba.  
\- Entonces…no quieres que vaya contigo.  
\- No es necesario, Arthur. Necesito que te quedes, hasta que yo regrese. Voy a buscar a Terry Grandchester y luego nos reuniremos tú y yo en Nueva York.  
\- Espero que tengas mucha suerte, Barbie. Cuídate mucho…  
El abrazo de Arthur fue doloroso para él. Perdía a la mujer que amaba para siempre.  
Bárbara abordó el barco. Sin embargo, uno de los marineros dijo:  
\- Debemos tener cuidado. Espero que el viaje sea seguro.  
\- ¿Por qué lo dice?- preguntó ella.  
\- Porque hay mal tiempo, señorita…  
Eso la preocupó un tanto pero decidió continuar con su decisión de partir.  
En el barco, siguió pintando el cuadro del príncipe que había dejado ligeramente inconcluso.  
\- Seguramente en este sitio terminaré tu retrato, mi príncipe…  
Días después…  
Terry y su padre estaban preocupados.  
\- Y yo que pensé que a esta hora ya estaríamos listos para zarpar.  
\- Lo sé, te entiendo pero ya visto- dijo Terry.- El único barco que zarpó de South Hampton a América lo hizo hace 3 días y los marineros dicen que no se quieren aventurar porque hay mal tiempo y no podrán hacerlo hasta que amaine.  
\- Esto es un mal augurio- dijo el duque.  
\- Yo también estoy preocupado, padre. Sé que es difícil pero…hay que aguardar. Quizás, cuando pase el temporal, podamos viajar ya sin contratiempos.  
\- Eso espero.

Candy, por su parte, marchaba hasta Londres. Durante el camino los pasajeros se preocupaban por el mal tiempo.  
\- Estamos viajando contra corriente- dijeron al capitán. - ¿Qué supone que haremos?  
\- Tendremos quizás que avisar a otro barco para que podamos respaldarnos.  
\- O volver a América-dijo otro.  
\- No- señaló otro hombre.- Estamos ya muy lejos y no podríamos volver seguros aunque quisiéramos.  
Candy pensó que tal vez no sería necesaria su presencia en el frente, como había pensado Elisa.  
Y al poco rato, un comunicado llegó a la cabina del capitán:  
"Después de firmado el armisticio y durante meses de negociaciones, los Aliados tras reunirse en París para una larga Conferencia de Paz, han concluido a fin de terminar por escrito con los ataques militares en Europa.  
Al parecer el día de ayer llegaron a un acuerdo y se ha firmado el Tratado de Paz en Versalles en el Salón de los Espejos. Sin embargo, aunque el cese al fuego ya es un hecho, en algunos meses más entrará en vigor dicho tratado."  
\- ¡Ha terminado la guerra!- exclamó un hombre.  
A su exclamación llegaron otros muchos que batieron palmas y se llenaron de estupor.  
Candy se alegró.  
\- ¡La guerra ha terminado! Volveremos a América…

Durante el trayecto, Bárbara se enteró de la noticia.  
\- Esto es maravilloso…ya sin guerra podré seguir con mis planes y encontrar a Terry.  
Sin embargo el mal tiempo continuaba y el capitán trataba de llevar el timón lo mejor que pudo.  
En Londres Terry y su padre aguardaban en el puerto.  
\- Esto es demasiado, ¿acaso no partiremos nunca?- dijo Terry.  
El comunicado de paz llegó a sus manos.  
\- Por fin, esta maldita guerra ha terminado…  
\- Es maravilloso- dijo Terry.- Gracias a esto voy a reunirme con Candy en cuanto viajemos a América.  
Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, se declaró estado de emergencia.  
Un navío llegó con doble cargamento.  
Llegaron al puerto y los pasajeros comenzaron a ser entregados a sus familiares. Sin embargo había gente desconocida de la cual indagaron su origen.  
\- Hay heridos. Fueron rescatados de un navío que estaba por llegar a Londres hace unos dos días.  
Terry notó que había gente que iba y venía.  
Uno de los hombres del puerto que ayudaba en las labores de investigación dijo a otro.  
\- La chica está delicada.  
\- ¿Cómo se llama?  
\- No estoy seguro.  
\- ¿No traía identificaciones?  
\- Pues estamos revisando. Encontramos en su ropa una carta. El remitente era Terruce Grandchester.  
Terry escuchó.  
\- ¿Perdón? ¿Han dicho, Terruce Grandchester?  
\- Sí…  
\- ¿Me puede decir cómo se llama la chica?  
\- ¿Para qué quiere saber? ¿La conoce usted?  
\- Eso es lo que quiero averiguar.  
\- Está bien. Venga.  
Avisó a su padre.  
\- ¿Vienes conmigo, papá?  
\- Claro.  
Entraron a aquel hospital improvisado y avanzaron por el pasillo.  
\- Está allá, en el cuarto de al lado.  
Terry entró con cuidado.  
Al ver a la chica sus labios se entreabrieron y su corazón estalló en mil pedazos.  
\- ¡Eres tú, Candy!  
El que la atendía entregó a Terry la carta.  
\- Esta carta estaba entre sus pertenencias.  
\- Sí, yo se la envié. Yo soy Terruce G. Grandchester.  
El duque asintió, confirmando la información.  
\- Dígame, ¿qué le ocurrió?  
\- Al parecer venía a Londres. No sabemos a quién venía a buscar ni a qué se dedica. Pero esperamos saberlo en cuanto despierte.  
\- ¿Puedo quedarme hasta que eso suceda?  
\- Por supuesto.  
Terry se quedó a su lado mirándola.  
\- Candy…por fin te encuentro...papá, ¿la llevaremos con nosotros?  
\- Claro que sí, hijo. Bueno, si ella quiere.  
\- Querrá, ya lo verás. En cuanto me vea, me daré cuenta si ella me creía muerto o no.  
Al amanecer, Candy despertó.  
Terry la había estado cuidado.  
\- Candy…-dijo levemente.  
Candy abrió los ojos y le preguntó.  
\- ¿Quién es usted?  
Aquella pregunta le reveló a Terry lo que le había sucedido a la enfermera.  
\- Candy…soy yo, Terry…  
La chica movió ligeramente la cabeza.  
\- Lo siento pero…yo no lo conozco.  
Terry llamó al médico.  
\- Doctor…ella no me recuerda.  
\- ¿En verdad la conoce?  
\- Por supuesto.  
\- Entonces…se trata de un caso de anmesia temporal. Quizás se golpeó con algo y por eso es que no recuerda nada.  
\- ¿Se puede hacer algo?  
\- Trataremos de atenderla. Pero de no ser así, tendrá que recuperar la memoria fuera de aquí. Tenemos mucha gente que atender.  
\- No se preocupe. ¿Podemos llevarla con nosotros? Estará bien atendida- dijo el duque de Grandchester.  
\- Está bien. Sólo tendrán que dejar sus datos.  
Terry lloraba. Su pecosa no lo recordaba.


	62. Capítulo 61

Cap. 61  
Pasado un rato, el duque de Grandchester notó que era hora de ir a descansar.  
\- Terry…no has dormido nada.- explicó.  
\- No es necesario, papá. Estoy muy preocupado por Candy. No me recuerda…  
\- Tranquilo. No sabemos exactamente qué le ocurrió. Es mejor que descanse para que su mente se recupere.  
\- Tienes razón.  
\- Haré las gestiones necesarias para que nos permitan llevarla a la casa. En Escocia estará muy bien atendida y se recuperará pronto.  
\- Muy buena idea, papá.- asintió Terry.  
El doctor recibió la visita del duque.  
\- Señor Grandchester, ¿está decidido a llevarse a la señorita?  
\- Totalmente. Mi hijo y yo respondemos totalmente por lo que le suceda.  
\- Tan sólo para tener una referencia, ¿puede decirme qué relación tienen ustedes con ella?  
\- Ella…es la novia de mi hijo Terry- respondió el duque.  
El doctor asintió.  
\- En ese caso, sólo tiene que firmar algunos documentos para el alta médica.

Mientras tanto, Terry aguardaba a que Candy despertara de nueva cuenta.  
Cuando lo hizo, estaba algo asustada.  
\- Perdón…-dijo él un poco apenado.- ¿Te sientes bien?  
\- Sí- respondió Candy, temerosa.- ¿Dónde estoy?  
\- Aun en el hospital provisional pero…pronto iremos a la casa.  
\- ¿Cuál casa?  
\- Linda…necesito llevarte conmigo a la casa. No puedes quedarte aquí.  
\- Pero es que yo…  
\- Dime, ¿recuerdas de dónde eres?  
\- No…ni siquiera me acuerdo de mi nombre…  
\- Te llamas Candy, ¿recuerdas eso?  
Los ojos de la enfermera se cristalizaron.  
\- No…¡no puedo recordar nada!- siguió llevándose las manos al rostro con impotencia.  
Terry sintió que se le partía el corazón.  
\- Por favor, no te esfuerces. ¿Quieres que llame al médico?  
\- No…no por ahora…  
\- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?  
\- Sí- respondió Candy asintiendo- me hace mucho bien.  
Terry se tranquilizó. Al menos su presencia no la incomodaba.

En tanto, Albert estaba preocupado.  
\- No tengo noticias de Candy. Ya debería saber si está bien.  
Archie releía el comunicado sobre la terminación de la guerra.  
\- Al parecer el conflicto cedió. Quizás es por eso que aun no sabemos nada. Seguramente en lo que se resuelve el asunto, las comunicaciones con Europa deben estar detenidas.  
\- Quizás sea cierto, Archie. Pero tengo miedo por ella. No me agrada para nada que esté sola.  
Annie también estaba preocupada.  
\- Archie, ¿no hay posibilidades de averiguar más sobre Candy?  
\- No- dijo Archie.- Se está haciendo lo posible. Es difícil, linda. No hay forma de enviar o recibir telegramas.  
\- En cuanto sepas algo, Archie, házmelo saber. Voy a ir a Nueva York. Es urgente para mí resolver lo de los documentos de una propiedad de la familia.  
\- Ve tranquilo, Albert. No te preocupes.  
Albert se preparó para viajar.  
Pronto estaría en Nueva York y trataría de saber más respecto al paradero de Candy.

Mientras esperaba la autorización del doctor, Candy volvió a dormitar.  
\- Pobrecita- pensó Terry.- Debe estar muy agotada…pasó muy mala noche…debe sentirse cansada por dentro. No te preocupes, pecosa. Yo voy a cuidarte muy bien. Estarás tranquila. Nadie te molestará.  
Al tiempo que acariciaba su mano, notó que tenía puesto un anillo.  
\- Anillo…supongo que es de compromiso. Seguramente te ibas a casar con Albert- pensó.  
Con cuidado y sin que Candy despertara, tomó el anillo de entre su mano y se lo quitó.  
Luego se lo guardó en el saco.  
El duque de Grandchester la miró.  
\- Pobrecita…se ve tan indefensa. Ella, tan alegre e independiente.  
\- Sí…se siente mal…papá…necesito pedirte un favor.  
\- ¿Cuál?  
\- Prométeme que nadie sabrá que Candy está en Escocia…  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque no quiero que nadie la esté buscando. Candy tiene que recuperar la memoria primero conmigo. En cuanto eso suceda, yo me encargaré de ponerla al tanto de los detalles.  
\- Eso no es muy honesto, Terry.  
\- Es que…tengo miedo de que la confundan más.  
El duque de Grandchester pensó que tal vez era lo mejor.  
\- Quizás tengas razón…especialmente por esa tal Elisa que ha tenido mucho que ver en lo que le ha pasado a Candy.  
\- Elisa…no sabes cuánto la odio…entonces, ¿harás el favor que te pido?  
\- Por supuesto. De hecho, tú te quedarás en Escocia mientras yo voy a América a buscar a tu madre.  
\- Haces bien. Puedes aprovechar ahora que la guerra ha terminado.  
\- Sí, eso haré. Y te prometo, si Dios me ayuda, que volveremos juntos para ser felices todos.  
\- Eso espero yo también, papá.  
Terry la contempló de nueva cuenta. Iba a cuidarla por encima de quien fuera.

El barco que iba a América llegó con muchos contratiempos.  
Las horas que habían transcurrido eran críticas. Todos estaban asustados.  
En especial, cierto chico que permanecía en su cuarto y casi no salía. A no ser porque alguien dijo que ya iban llegando a América.  
\- Por fin, aquí…  
Le pareció que iba a llegar al paraíso. Pero era demasiado pronto para sentirse feliz por ello. Tenía que adaptarse a la nueva vida que le esperaba.

Cuando descendió del Gaviota tuvo miedo. No conocía a nadie.  
Tomó un par de maletas y caminó unos pasos. Unos chicos la abordaron.  
\- Hey, linda…¿estás perdida?  
Bárbara estaba ansiosa. Los muchachos la cercaron.  
\- Tranquila, nena, si no te vamos a hacer nada…sólo nos vas a compartir algo de lo que traes.  
\- Por favor, no traigo nada de valor. No podría darles nada. Ni siquiera sé a dónde voy a quedarme.  
\- No te preocupes. Todo estará bien. Si cooperas no te ocurrirá nada.  
La muchacha se asustó. Mientras ellos se acercaban uno de ellos los apartó.  
\- Déjenla tranquila- dijo aquél.  
Bárbara estaba sorprendida. Luego añadió el muchacho.  
\- No tienen por qué hacerle nada. Ella está sola. Hermosa, será mejor que te vayas. Estos muchachos son peligrosos.  
\- Gracias- dijo Bárbara.  
\- Mi nombre es Charlie. Si llegas a tener otro problema, sólo diles que eres amiga de Charlie.-guiñó el ojo.  
Bárbara se fue lo más rápido que pudo.  
Corrió tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron.  
La estación del tren estaba cerca, así que corrió hasta ahí y trató de calmarse.  
Abordó el tren sin fijarse a dónde se dirigía, ella sólo pensaba en salir de ahí. Pagó el boleto y dejó que el tren la alejara de ahí y la llevara a algún otro pueblo.

En la mañana, Candy despertó un poco sobresaltada. Terry la calmó.  
\- Tranquila, no ocurre nada…  
\- Debió ser alguna pesadilla- comentó ella.- Gracias.  
\- No agradezcas…todo está bien. ¿Quieres que llame al médico?  
\- Sí, por favor.  
Terry asintió. Era mejor aguardar para saber qué opina el médico al respecto.  
\- Doctor, ella me pidió que lo llamara.  
\- Por supuesto. Hoy mismo se irá.  
\- ¿Cree que falte mucho para que recupere la memoria?- preguntó Terry.  
\- No lo sé. En cuanto la revise, se lo diré.

El doctor entró y la miró.  
\- ¿Cómo se siente?  
\- Mejor pero…no sé qué haré ahora que no recuerdo nada de mi vida.  
\- El joven Terruce Grandchester la cuidará bien.  
\- Es que…no recuerdo nada sobre él.  
\- Estoy seguro que la cuidará bien. Se la ha pasado aquí vigilándola, cuidando de usted, pendiente de su salud. El padre de él, el duque de Grandchester también.  
Candy guardó silencio un segundo y luego respondió.  
\- Si es así, entonces iré con él.  
\- Ahora permítame revisarla.  
Hizo un chequeo normal y luego dijo.  
\- Está usted bien. Necesita vitaminarse solamente. Pero en cuanto pase un poco de tiempo, verá que recordará poco a poco los detalles de su vida.  
\- Gracias, doctor.  
\- Ahora, termine de arreglarse que se va hoy mismo de aquí.  
\- Se lo agradezco.

En cuanto el médico salió, Terry volvió a la habitación.  
\- ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?  
\- Que hoy mismo me da de alta.  
\- Entonces, irás a la casa hoy mismo. Tranquila.  
\- Dime, ¿por qué tu padre y tú se interesan por mí? ¿Qué relación tengo y con ustedes?  
Terry la miró con dulzura.  
\- Tú y yo…somos novios.  
Ella bajó la cabeza.  
\- Lo lamento…no puedo recordar nada…  
\- No te preocupes- dijo Terry, tratando de consolarla.- No te esfuerces, no es necesario que te precipites, no hay necesidad. Sólo tienes que ponerte bien. Estarás en un lugar tranquilo, donde no habrá presiones de ningún tipo. No verás gente hasta que no te sientas segura de tratar a nadie. Te lo aseguro.  
Candy sonrió entre lágrimas.  
\- Gracias…  
\- Terry…-dijo él- sólo llámame así: Terry…¿puedo llamarte Candy, como siempre lo hice?  
\- Sí- respondió ella.- Llámame Candy.  
Una mirada entre ambos permitió que se acrecentara un poco más la confianza entre los dos.

Archie enviaba un par de cartas cuando llegó Elisa a la casa.  
\- ¿Qué han sabido de Candy?- preguntó.  
\- Nada- dijo Archie.- Después que se supo que la guerra había terminado, no hemos sabido nada de ella.  
Elisa sonrió. Quizás había muerto y eso la confortaba.  
\- Bueno…en cuanto sepan algo avísenme.  
Archie replicó.  
\- Pierde cuidado, Elisa, que tú serás la última en enterarte de su paradero.  
Se enfurruñó y salió de ahí como había llegado.

El tren siguió su camino hasta llegar cerca de Chicago. Estando ahí, Bárbara trató de levantarse pero se sentía tan agotada que no podía ni mover los músculos.  
\- Corrí tanto- pensó- que me siento demasiado cansada.- ¿Y ahora? ¿En dónde debo bajarme?  
Pensó en llegar hasta Nueva York. Era su última alternativa.  
Así, llegó hasta la estación y ahí descendió con dificultad.  
Avanzando lentamente llegó hasta una avenida. Permaneció un rato con la cara pegada a un escaparate desde el cual se vislumbraba el pan recién salido.  
Un hombre observaba desde lejos al cruzar la calle. La miró.  
\- No puede ser…es Candy- resolvió.  
Bajó el auto lo más rápido que pudo. Llegó justo detrás.  
\- ¡Candy!- gritó.  
La chica se volvió para mirarlo. Él se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado.  
\- No es Candy…se parecía tanto de espaldas…  
Ella lo miró y apenas podía creer lo que veía.  
\- ¿El príncipe?


	63. Capítulo 62

Cap. 62  
Bárbara se quedó tiesa un segundo tratando de reaccionar.  
\- Es el príncipe…no puedo creerlo.  
\- ¿Se siente bien, señorita?- preguntó Albert extrañado de la actitud de la muchacha.  
\- Discúlpeme…yo…lo confundí con alguien más.- respondió para luego salir corriendo con los ojos humedecidos.  
Albert le gritó.  
\- ¡Señorita, espere!  
Subió a su auto y la siguió.  
\- Señorita…¿sucede algo malo?- preguntó de nuevo, descendiendo del vehículo para acercarse más a ella.  
\- No…nada- dijo tratando de calmar el llanto.- Creí ver a alguien que conocía. Creo que lo peor es que…estoy perdida. Dígame, ¿usted conoce al joven Terry Grandchester?  
Albert le preguntó.  
\- ¿Conocía a Terry?  
\- Sí…lo conocí en Londres hace tiempo. Dijo que vendría a América a reunirse con Candy. Le dije que algún día yo vendría a América a trabajar y él me respondió que lo buscara para que me pudiera ayudar. ¿Usted sabe dónde está?  
\- Venga conmigo para que platiquemos mejor…este lugar no es muy adecuado. Mi nombre es Albert Andley…era uno de los mejores amigos de Terry.  
Bárbara sonrió.  
\- Me alegro tanto. Pero, ¿es posible?  
\- No tenga temor, señorita. Venga conmigo…  
Bárbara, temerosa, subió al auto de Albert. Esperaba no ser presa de alguien que la hubiera engañado.

En tanto, Candy salió del brazo de Terry hacia la villa de Escocia en el carruaje de la familia Grandchester.  
La chica miraba por la ventana. Pudo ver el puente de Londres, el Big Ben, la torre del colegio San Pablo, el palacio de Buckingham.  
Una hora más tarde, tras pasar el Thamesi, Candy comenzó a quedarse dormida.  
\- Pobrecita…-pensó Terry. – Su mente debe estar tan débil…casi tanto como su cuerpo. Cómo quisiera que recordaras un poco de todo lo que vivimos aquí…no importaría que al recordarlo me odiaras un poco por la forma en que te traté al principio. Pero estoy seguro que así volvería a tu corazón todo el sentimiento y toda la dulzura que siempre me diste.  
Tuvo miedo de que Candy trajera a su mente lo negativo de él, el tiempo y la forma en que se despidieron, así, de esa manera tan trágica, en la que todo el amor que se tenían parecía haberse ido por la borda.  
Candy despertó levemente al notar que estaban por subir al barco que los trasladaría hasta el castillo de los Grandchester.  
\- ¿Ya llegamos?  
Terry sonrió por aquella pregunta tan infantil.  
\- No, Candy…pero ya falta poco. En cuanto llegues, espero que puedas sentirte más cómoda.  
Candy apenas podía pensar. Sólo mirarse en aquellos ojos azules tan tiernos que la observaban como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo de no verla. Como si quisieran aprenderse su fisonomía y no perder detalle de sus reacciones psicosomáticas. Sonrió al sentirse cobijada por aquella mirada y luego tuvo que bajar sus ojos.  
No había palabras. ¿De qué le hablaría, si no recordaba nada? No había por el momento motivo alguno para entablar una conversación. Pero tampoco quería pasar así el resto del viaje y advirtió.  
\- Este lugar es hermoso…hay tantas cosas que…son tan lindas.  
\- Y tú las has visto ya, Candy.  
\- La casa a la que vamos, ¿yo la he visto antes?  
\- Sí…-respondió Terry buscando un asomo de recuerdo.  
Pero Candy parecía una pared tapiada. Sólo asentí. Sus sonrisas aparecían esporádicamente cuando veía a un niño jugar o a alguien gracioso.

Terry pensó:  
\- Si recordaras algo, seguramente estarías pensado en traer a la hermana María o a la señorita Pony…o a los chicos del hogar, para que pudieran contemplar con sus propios ojos todo esto…esa sería tu primera impresión.- Dime, Candy, ¿te gusta el lugar?  
\- Mucho…hay tanta paz…y tanto colorido…sin embargo…todo esto es nuevo para mí.  
\- Me alegra que sea nuevo- insistió Terry- porque así voy a ser yo el que tenga el honor de mostrarte cada cosa que hay en este lugar pintoresco.  
\- Gracias, eres muy gentil.

La hora de descender hacia la villa había llegado. Los pies de Candy estaban débiles. Tuvo que apoyarse del brazo de Terry.  
\- Tranquila, no te apresures.  
\- Gracias…  
Llegando al interior de la casa, Candy casi se va de espaldas.  
\- Es hermosa…  
Pero su memoria no trajo de momento ninguna evidencia de haber estado antes ahí.  
\- ¿Te parece alguna cosa familiar aquí, Candy?- preguntó Terry, ansioso.- Trata de hacer un esfuerzo, pecosa…  
Candy sintió que aquella palabra se clavaba en su cabeza. Se detuvo un momento. Trató de recordar…pero nada.  
\- No puedo…no puedo…  
Se echó a llorar en el pecho de Terry. Él sintió un agudo aguijón que se clavaba en su corazón.  
\- Ya, Candy…ya pasó…por hoy es suficiente. Ven…-la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cocina.  
Candy dejó que Terry la tomara en brazos. Sus movimientos eran torpes aún y como no conocía la casa, decidió que era mejor ser llevada de esa forma. El olor de la comida estimulaba los sentidos.  
\- Señora…estamos aquí.  
La madre de Mark los recibió animosamente.  
\- Señorita Candy…  
La enfermera notó entonces que era verdad lo que Terry le había dicho. Si aquella mujer la conocía, quería decir que era cierto todo lo que él le había contado.  
\- Buenos días…-musitó.  
\- Siéntala, joven Terry. La comida ya está lista.  
Terry la sentó con cuidado y trató de bromear con ella.  
\- Pesas más desde la última vez que te cargué, pecosa…le diré a la señora que no te dé comida muy sustanciosa.  
Candy sonrió ante la broma. No le divertía porque no recordaba mucho. Pero reparó en el mote con que Terry la acababa de bautizar como ella creía.  
\- Dime…¿por qué me llamas pecosa?  
Terry explicó.  
\- Cuando te conocí, esa carita hermosa estaba repleta de pecas…por lo que veo se han ido borrando- dijo acariciando su cara suavemente. Candy tembló. Terry apenas pudo reprimir las ganas de besarla.  
La madre de Mark interrumpió.  
\- La comida está lista, joven, siéntese.  
\- Gracias…¿y Mark?  
\- Acaba de salir a buscar a su oveja favorita, Eleonor…  
El cubierto que Candy acababa de tocar cayó al escuchar ese nombre.  
\- ¿Eleonor?  
\- ¿Te dice algo ese nombre, Candy?- preguntó Terry.  
\- Eso creo pero…no puedo recordar dónde lo he escuchado.  
Para no aturdirla le explicó.  
\- Seguramente escuchaste hablar a alguien así…es una actriz…podría decir que…es la mejor actriz de Broadway…  
\- ¿La conoces?  
La madre de Mark asintió. Debía decírselo. De igual forma, el nombre no le decía mucho.  
\- Sí…es mi madre…  
\- ¿Y bautizaste a tu oveja con el nombre de tu madre?  
\- Quizás porque la quiero mucho…pero venga, deja de hablar y come que estás muy pálida y el doctor dijo que comieras bien.  
Candy sonrió.  
\- Está bien…comeré…  
No tardó en descubrir que la comida estaba exquisita y que quería seguir probándola.  
\- Me alegro que le gustara, señorita Candy.  
\- Gracias, señora.  
Terry hizo algunos trucos de magia con las manos para entretenerla.  
\- ¿Vives aquí siempre?- preguntó.  
\- No siempre…incluso en algún momento decidí no volver jamás…  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Conflictos con mi padre que ya son parte de la historia…pero ahora todo está bien.  
\- Me alegro…tu padre se ve que es un hombre muy amable y bueno.  
\- Quizás ha pasado por cosas muy duras, Candy. Pero no puedo negarlo…mi padre es un hombre muy bueno.  
\- Como tú…  
Terry sonrió sin dejar de mirar a Candy.  
\- ¿Quieres ir a ver de cerca el lago?  
\- Sí, Terry.  
La llevó con cuidado para que contemplara el lago desde la orilla. Su cabello dorado brillaba aún más con el sol.  
\- Qué hermosa estás, Candy…qué duro va a ser para mí no poder decirte quién soy…y tenerte así…tan cerca…

Nueva York  
Bárbara tomaba un café con Albert.  
\- Entonces…  
\- Sí, Terry Grandchester murió en la guerra, señorita Gerald.  
\- Lo lamento tanto…ya nunca más pude verlo ni agradecerle lo que hizo por mí.  
\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?  
\- Enfrentar a su propio padre que insistía en que él y yo debíamos casarnos…  
\- Entonces…usted es la chica con la que su padre pensaba casarlo.  
\- Así es, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo con ese matrimonio. Ni siquiera conocía a Terry. Después de conocerlo, ambos decidimos enfrentar a nuestros padres y hacerles ver que ese matrimonio era una locura.  
\- ¿Y su padre entendió?  
\- Sí…mi padre entendió, pero el padre de Terry no…  
\- Ya veo…entonces, por eso Terry huyó de su familia al fin.  
Bárbara le preguntó.  
\- ¿Tiene mucho tiempo de conocer a Terry?  
\- Bastante. Lo conocí hace mucho, cuando tuvo una pelea en Londres y yo lo ayudé con quienes lo golpeaban. Lo habían herido y yo lo ayudé a volver al colegio donde estudiaba…donde conoció a Candy…  
Albert se sintió un poco triste. Todos esos recuerdos en su mente se agolpaban. Le dolía la pérdida de Terry y también ahora, la de Candy.  
\- ¿Sucede algo?  
\- No…es que…Candy…no sabemos de ella desde hace unas semanas.  
\- Cuánto lo lamento- dijo Bárbara mirando con dulzura a Albert.  
Él le tomó la mano y dijo:  
\- Permítame ayudarla como lo hubiera hecho Terry, señorita Gerald. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una amiga de quien fuera uno de mis mejores amigos, sino es que el único verdadero.  
\- Me alegra oírlo hablar así y le agradezco su ayuda. Le prometo no defraudar su confianza.  
Albert pensó.  
\- Seguramente Candy habría hecho lo mismo por ella…


	64. Capítulo 63

Cap. 63

Candy contempló el lago un rato más. El aire puro le hacía bien a su salud.  
Terry lanzaba piedras y contemplaba aquel sitio como cuando estuvieron de vacaciones en el colegio San Pablo.  
\- Estás muy callado…  
\- Sí…así soy yo, bueno, a veces…cuando no estoy en el teatro.  
\- ¿En el teatro? ¿Has sido actor?  
\- Claro…mi gran pasión es el teatro, después de ti, por supuesto.  
Candy bajó la mirada. Terry le dijo:  
\- Lo siento si te sentiste…incómoda.  
\- No digas eso…es sólo que no recuerdo…lo que éramos.  
\- No te preocupes…pronto lo recordarás. No te angusties ni te presiones. Sólo contempla este sitio…¿no te dice nada lo que hay aquí?  
\- Por ahora no- dijo ella definitivamente.- Ven, vamos al otro lado.  
\- Está bien…vamos.  
Recorrieron el lugar hasta que atardeció.  
Al fin, la llevó de nuevo a la casa y encendió la chimenea.  
\- ¿Ves algo aquí que llame tu atención?  
\- La llama de la chimenea…es tan brillante…se siente…calor de hogar.  
\- Me alegra que te sientas bien. Te traeré hidromiel. Te confortará.  
Ella permaneció en el sillón contemplando los cuadros y el mobiliario.  
Luego miró de espaldas a Terry que salía de la estancia.  
En su mente, trató de encontrar alguna imagen que le revelaba lo que había vivido con Terry. Pero no había nada. Lo que sucedía era la entrada de una nueva imagen del muchacho, decorando con su viril presencia los instantes de su nueva vida.  
\- Es tan tierno…quizás por eso me enamoré de él…pero ahora, tengo miedo. No puedo aceptarlo hasta que no sepa lo que fuimos…hasta que no sienta de nuevo lo que llegué a sentir por él…¿y…qué era lo que sentía por él?- se preguntó.  
Terry fue a buscar el hidromiel. La madre de Mark le preguntó.  
\- ¿No se acuerda de nada?  
\- No, por ahora. Espero que se acuerde poco a poco. Tiene que ser así.  
\- Y dígame, ¿le ha avisado a alguien?  
\- No…y no pienso hacerlo. Candy tiene que quedarse aquí para que recuerde todo. Cuando lo haga, podrá volver a América…  
\- Quizás no debería limitarla.  
\- No puede dejar que se vaya sin que sepa quién soy yo…necesito recuperar su amor. Estoy desesperado, señora.  
\- Lo comprendo, joven Terry. No puedo decir que estoy totalmente de acuerdo pero lo entiendo porque sé lo mucho que ama a Candy. Y usted también ha sufrido mucho por amor.  
\- Sólo espero que…cuando recupere la memoria pueda perdonarme…

Albert llevó a Bárbara a la casa de Nueva York.  
\- Margaret…  
\- Dígame, señor.  
\- Traiga un té para la señorita que ha venido.  
\- Claro, señor.  
Albert la miró desde lejos antes de entrar a su despacho.  
\- Es muy linda…se parece a Candy…pero no es como ella…es noble y dulce…quizás no traviesa como Candy pero…es tan hermosa…¿por qué ha venido ahora? Justo cuando estoy sufriendo tanto por ella…  
Luego dejó de lado aquel pensamiento.  
\- Pobrecilla…llegar a América, sin conocer a nadie y la única persona que creía que la podía ayudar ya no vive.  
Salió en breve y le dijo:  
\- ¿Está a gusto, señorita?  
Bárbara lo miró.  
\- Sí, muchas gracias, señor Andley…  
Albert le sonrió diciendo:  
\- Llámeme Albert…llámame Albert.  
La hija del conde lo miró con dulzura.  
\- Te agradezco mucho…  
Albert dijo a Margaret.  
\- Por favor, ubícale una habitación a la señorita Gerald.  
La mucama asintió.  
\- Por aquí, señorita…

Aquella noche, Terry no pudo dormir.  
Sólo podía pensar en Candy.  
Se mantuvo despierto un rato por si Candy tenía miedo.  
\- Tengo que cuidarla…  
Se asomó a su habitación para contemplar su rostro.  
\- Tarzán Pecosa…espero que pronto puedas recordar y sepa realmente qué es lo que te ha pasado en este tiempo.  
Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.  
\- Siénteme…siente el calor de mi mano como cuando retiré aquellas lágrimas de tu rostro…  
Luego recordó lo que había sucedido en esa ocasión.  
Ella había caído por la escalera de emergencia. Terry la levantó en brazos, no sin antes escuchar de sus labios el nombre de alguien.  
\- ¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!  
Terry se preguntó.  
\- ¿Quién será Anthony? ¿Por qué llora?  
Se tragó su orgullo, pues pensaba que quizás la pecosa estaba interesada en él.  
Ya no importaba lo que pensara. Candy necesitaba ayuda y la llevó a la enfermería. Luego miró las lágrimas que había retirado y salió por la ventana, para luego observar a lo lejos que no había sido nada grave y consolar de paso al pobre Clint que estaba preocupado por su amiga.  
\- Tranquilo, Clint. Ya está bien. La hermana Gray es una excelente enfermera.

Terry reaccionó.  
\- ¡Cómo quisiera quedarme aquí y vigilar tu sueño, para evitarte las pesadillas!  
Se acercó lentamente. Luego, la miró de nuevo y depositó un suave beso en los labios, tratando de no despertarla.  
Se levantó de la cama, secó sus lágrimas y marchó hacia su habitación.  
\- Hasta mañana, mi pecosa…  
Y ya en su cama, lloró un momento como nunca lo había hecho, sintiendo una opresión en el corazón y rogando a Dios que pronto Candy recuperara la memoria.


	65. Capítulo 64

Cap. 64

Cuando despertó, lo hizo con algo de sobresalto. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba en Escocia. Se frotó los ojos y decidió asomarse para ver si podía preparar el baño.  
La madre de Mark tocó la puerta.  
\- ¿Se puede?  
El se colocó una bata y salió.  
\- Pase, señora. ¿Ya se despertó Candy?  
\- Sí, le acabo de preparar el baño y voy a ayudarla.  
Terry asintió.  
\- Por supuesto. En cuanto termine con ella, haga favor de llevarla al comedor. Yo me prepararé el baño solo. No se apure.  
\- Gracias, joven Terry. Voy a atender a Mark después.  
La señora salió. Terry miró a lo lejos y luego decidió arreglarse para ir a desayunar con Candy.

La enfermera, tras haberse bañado y vestido fue al comedor, todavía un poco aturdida.  
\- Qué hermosa mesa- refirió.  
\- Sí, es muy hermosa- dijo la señora.- Aquí está su desayuno. El joven Terry vendrá en un momento. Yo tengo que salir.  
Candy entreabrió los labios.  
\- ¿Tardará mucho?  
\- No se preocupe. El joven Terry vendrá y cuidará bien de usted. Por cierto, dígame, ¿todavía no recuerda nada sobre él?  
\- No…no puedo recordar nada…quisiera saber cómo era la forma en que él y yo nos tratábamos.  
\- Y dígame…¿no siente nada por él cuando está cerca?  
Candy se ruborizó.  
\- ¿Por qué…por qué me lo pregunta?  
\- Pues…porque me gustaría mucho saber lo que piensa de él. ¿Qué le parece?  
\- Es muy bueno…muy tierno…me siento muy bien a su lado pero…pero nada más. Mientras no tenga claro quién soy y no recuerde bien mi vida no puedo pensar en nadie de otra forma. Mi mente todavía es como un baúl de recuerdos que está cerrado con candado.  
La señora asintió.  
\- No se preocupe, ya pronto podrá abrirlo…y el joven Terry la ayudará a eso. Con su permiso. Se queda usted en buenas manos.  
Tras haberse ido la madre de Mark, Terry fue entrando despacio al comedor.  
\- Buenos días, Candy.- musitó el muchacho.  
Candy se sobresaltó.  
\- Buenos días, Terry.  
\- ¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó él, mirándola con mucho amor.  
Candy apenas lo miró un segundo y luego sonrió.  
\- Sí…muy bien…aunque soñé un poco.  
\- ¿Qué soñaste?- insistió Terry.  
\- Soñé con una casa muy hermosa…con candelabros altos…con un salón enorme…unas escaleras muy altas. Yo vestía de color verde…un vestido verde con listones…era hermosísimo. Me sentía como una reina en ese sitio. Entonces, vi a tres príncipes que estaban de pie, arriba, y me miraban desde ahí y sonreían. Luego descendieron de la escalinata y comenzamos a bailar; uno a uno bailaban conmigo, como en una gran fiesta.  
\- ¿Recuerdas cómo eran los príncipes?  
Candy negó.  
\- No mucho…uno creo que era pelirrojo…el otro de cabello negro y el otro…de cabello rubio y unos ojos dulcísimos…  
Terry se quedó pensativo.  
"Seguramente se trataba de Anthony…por eso lloraba como aquella vez".  
\- ¿Y qué más soñaste?  
\- No más…de pronto sentí mucho frío…como si nevara. Y vi la silueta oscura de un hombre…pero no pude distinguirlo…venía hacia mí y luego pasaba de largo…y yo quería seguirlo pero…desapareció. Y entonces…desperté.  
Terry trató de analizar el sueño pero no lo entendía.  
\- No te angusties por él, Candy. Seguramente es sólo un sueño. Pronto, cuando tus recuerdos vuelvan, aparecerá la información cuando menos te des cuenta.  
\- Eso es lo que temo…temo que la información llegue sin orden…que yo tenga que procesarla.  
\- Eso no va a pasar…yo te voy a ayudar para que recuerdes. El doctor quedó de venir en la semana para revisarte de nuevo.  
\- ¿Crees que haya algún avance?  
\- No lo sé…sólo él y tú lo pueden saber. Yo por el momento, sólo espero el instante en que me recuerdes…y recuerdes lo mucho que…  
Candy se puso en pie y le dio la espalda.  
Terry se dio cuenta que Candy lo evadía, quizás por temor, o quizás por amor…prefería elegir lo segundo. Pero para no presionarla dijo.  
\- Tranquila…siéntate, vamos a desayunar, ¿quieres?  
Ambos se sentaron sin decir palabra pero con el corazón acelerado.

En tanto, Bárbara se despertó en aquella casa grande y lujosa. Le pareció tan extraña a pesar de tener casi los mismos lujos de la de su padre. Pero se sentía un aire de paz que no había experimentado nunca.  
Se levantó, miró en su derredor y tocó cada una de las cosas de la habitación. Luego, encontró una fotografía de aquel hombre: Albert W. Andley.  
\- Es él…es tan igual a la pintura…es el príncipe que yo pinté. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrármelo precisamente aquí, en Nueva York? ¿Por qué tenía que ser amigo de Terry?  
Luego repasó el espacio.  
\- ¿Podré pasar más tiempo aquí?  
Al fin, Margaret subió a buscarla.  
\- Buen día, señorita Gerald.  
\- Buenos días, Margaret.  
\- ¿Quiere que la ayude en algo?  
\- No, gracias. Yo puedo vestirme sola. Dime, ¿ya se levantó el señor Andley?  
\- Sí, pero salió. Le dejó una nota y un sobre en su despacho. Dijo que podía pasar por él en cuanto hubiera desayunado.  
\- Gracias, Margaret.  
Después de vestirse, bajó al comedor y luego fue al despacho.  
Entreabrió la puerta. Todo estaba en orden. Entonces buscó en el escritorio. No le fue difícil encontrar el sobre con la nota de los que Margaret había hablado.  
Tocó la nota y la leyó detenidamente.  
"Buenos días, señorita Gerald. Espero que haya pasado buena noche. En el sobre le he dejado algo de dinero para sus gastos personales. No se ofenda, si no los quiere usted aceptar como un regalo, digamos que será sólo un préstamo. Al final de la nota le dejo los datos del doctor Kelly, un gran amigo mío y de su hermana, quienes seguramente podrán ayudarle para encontrar trabajo. Sólo dígales que va de parte mía y de Terry y es seguro que la aceptarán. En la tarde, espero verla para llevarla a cenar a algún sitio. No pude esperarla porque tengo algunos pendientes. Pero en cuanto me desocupe estaré con usted. Cualquier duda que tenga o lo que se le ofrezca, pida a Margaret lo que sea, ella tiene ya instrucciones precisas. Que tenga buen día. Albert W. Andley."  
Bárbara sonrió. Era tan atento…  
Guardó la nota y el dinero en el sobre y se disponía a guardarlos cuando encontró cerca de ahí una carta. Pensó no leerla pero ésta se encontraba sobre el escritorio a la vista de cualquiera. Miró solamente por encima y alcanzó a entender algunas palabras:  
"…para decirte cuánto te amo y aguardar el día que vuelvas para podernos casar, Candy…"  
\- Me lo temía…él está enamorado de Candy…¿quién será ella? ¿Cómo será? No puede ser…¿cómo puede ser que ella se case con Albert? ¿Se habrá enterado ya que Terry murió? Seguramente lo sabe y ahora piensa casarse con él. Creo que llegué en mal momento…  
Bajó la cabeza y salió. Iba a dejar el dinero pero luego se dijo que realmente lo tomaría como préstamo y que en la primera oportunidad se lo devolvería.

Avanzó por las calles de Nueva York buscando la dirección del doctor, cuando reparó en un joven con el cual chocara frente a frente.  
\- Discúlpeme…iba distraída.  
El muchacho la miró.  
\- ¿Candy?  
Bárbara se quedó boquiabierta.  
\- ¿Perdón? ¿A quién dijiste?  
\- Candy…no, perdóname tú a mí. Te confundí con alguien más.  
\- Sé con quién me confundiste…-reveló ansiosa Bárbara.- Dime, ¿tú conoces al señor Albert Andley?  
\- Sí, por supuesto.- respondió el joven.- Soy su sobrino. Mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell- extendió la mano.- Te pareces tanto a mi hermana Candy.  
\- Tu hermana…ya veo, ahora comprendo.  
\- Pero dime, ¿cómo conoces a Albert?  
\- Es una coincidencia muy grande. Es largo de contar. Ahora tengo que ir a buscar a alguien.  
Archie le pidió:  
\- Dime a quién…quizás yo lo conozca y te pueda acompañar.  
Bárbara negó.  
\- Lo siento…es que tengo que ir a visitar a alguien que Albert me recomendó.  
Archie insistió.  
\- Tranquila, yo puedo ayudarte. ¿A quién tienes que buscar?  
\- Al doctor Kelly.  
Archie sonrió.  
\- Claro que lo conozco. Te puedo contar por el camino lo referente al doctor y a su hermana.  
Bárbara agradeció.  
\- De verdad, te lo agradezco mucho.  
\- No tienes nada que agradecer. Si eres amiga de Albert, eres amiga de toda la familia.  
La invitó a subir a su auto y la llevó hasta aquel lugar.  
Mientras avanzaban no lejos de ahí, otro auto observaba al que pasaba.  
\- Melanie…¿es idea mía o…era Archie con una rubia?- preguntó una mujer a otra.  
Melanie respondió.  
\- No te equivocaste, Elisa. Era Archie.  
Elisa repuso.  
\- Vaya, vaya…esta información le va a encantar a Annie…

Minutos más tarde, Bárbara descendió del auto. Archie tocó la puerta.  
En la entrada pendía aún aquel letrero con el apellido Kelly.  
\- Buenos días.  
\- Doctora Kelly, ¿se acuerda de mí?  
La doctora sonrió.  
\- Por supuesto, es usted el hermano de Candy, ¿cierto?  
\- Así es. Gusto en verla de nuevo. Dígame, ¿su hermano está aquí?  
\- No, fue con Paty a unos pasos de aquí. Si quiere esperarlo…  
\- Sí, gracias. Antes que todo, le presento a la señorita Bárbara Gerald.  
La doctora Kelly saludó cordialmente.  
\- Mucho gusto.  
\- El gusto es mío, doctora. ¿Conoció usted a Candy?  
\- Claro que sí, ella y yo convivimos en un lugar inhóspito. Ella me ayudó mucho. Es una gran chica.  
Archie mostró un rostro compungido.  
\- ¿Pasa algo?  
\- Doctora…Candy está desaparecida.  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero, cómo, cuándo?  
\- Supimos que iría a Londres cuando aún había guerra. Pero en cuanto terminó, ya no supimos más de ella…Albert, todos, estamos investigando lo que pasa pero hasta ahora no hemos sabido nada más.  
\- Lo siento tanto…pero seguramente pronto lo sabrán. No se desesperen.  
\- Gracias.  
Bárbara se dio cuenta que quizás por eso Albert se iba a casar con Candy.  
"Seguramente es verdad que es una gran chica…ojalá que pronto regrese con los suyos…"

En tanto, Paty y el doctor Kelly venían juntos de atender a una mascota, cuando Elisa los abordó.  
\- Hola, Paty…  
Paty la miró.  
\- Hola, Elisa. Ya conoces a Arthur.  
Arthur la saludó.  
\- Qué tal, Elisa.  
Ella lo dejó con la mano extendida.  
\- Paty…¿podemos hablar a solas?  
\- Sí, claro.  
Ya aparte le dijo:  
\- Oye, Paty…¿cómo van las cosas con Annie y Archie?  
\- Muy bien, ¿por qué?  
\- Pues…como él la dejó en Lakewood…  
\- Archie vino solamente a arreglar asuntos de negocios con Albert. Se necesita su firma para algunos de ellos. Pero eso no quiere decir que Annie y Archie tengan problemas.  
\- Paty…acabo de ver a Archie con una chica rubia en su auto…pasaron cerca de donde Melanie y yo estábamos…  
\- ¿Cómo dices?  
\- Sí…vi a Archie con una rubia…seguramente era alguna conquista. Por eso quería venir Archie a Nueva York.  
\- ¡Eres una venenosa, Elisa!- gritó Paty.  
Elisa rió.  
\- Es complicado para ti aceptarlo, pero deberías. Quizás…Annie no es lo suficientemente mujer para Archie. Deberías hablar con tu amiga…quizás Archie se cansó de estar con una chica…del hogar de Pony.  
Paty la miró con furia.  
Arthur le dijo.  
\- No le hagas caso, Paty.  
\- Tienes razón. Debe ser una intriga más de Elisa.  
\- Ven, vamos a casa de mi hermana.  
Paty y Arthur se dirigieron al consultorio de la doctora Kelly.

Hotel Waldof Astoria  
\- Buenos días, señora Baker.  
\- Buenos días- respondió Eleonor a aquel hombre. - ¿Qué se le ofrece?  
\- La busca un caballero en el salón. ¿Le digo que la espere?  
\- Será alguien para algún autógrafo. Dígale que no tengo tiempo.  
Alguien se acercó lentamente.  
\- No, Eleonor…soy yo…  
Eleonor arqueó los labios. Era el duque de Grandchester.  
\- ¿Podemos hablar…a solas?  
Eleonor dijo al muchacho que llevaba el recado.  
\- Déjenos a solas…por favor. Y le pido que no diga nada a nadie.  
\- Despreocúpese, señora. Con su permiso.  
El duque la miró con el mismo amor que tuviera para ella cuando la conociera hacía ya más de veinticinco años.


	66. Capítulo 65

Cap. 65  
Eleonor estaba sorprendida. Luego, reaccionó ante la presencia del padre de Terry.  
\- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Sabes algo de él?  
El duque de Grandchester trató de calmarla.  
\- Eleonor…tranquila. Necesito hablar contigo. He venido a hablar contigo de Terry…y de nosotros también.  
\- ¿Nosotros?  
\- Sí, tú y yo…  
\- No hay un "nosotros", Richard. Sólo dime cómo está mi hijo. ¿Sabes dónde está?  
\- ¿Podrías darme un tiempo para escucharme?  
Eleonor trató de calmarse. El tono de Richard le daba seguridad.  
\- Está bien. Siéntate.  
El duque se sentó. No pudo dejar de contemplar a Eleonor que estaba tan hermosa como siempre.  
Eleonor bajó los ojos. Todavía seguía experimentando aquella sensación desde que lo conoció.  
Richard Grandchester comenzó.  
\- Eleonor…¿alguien te ha dicho algo sobre Terry?  
La actriz levantó el rostro.  
\- No pensarás preguntarme a mí. Yo estoy desesperada…-comenzó a llorar.  
Richard la tranquilizó.  
\- Descuida…Terry está bien…está conmigo…  
Eleonor le reprochó.  
\- ¿Está contigo? ¿Todavía te has atrevido a que permanezca contigo después de todo el daño que le has hecho?  
\- Es por eso…me he dado cuenta de todo el daño que le hice y estoy arrepentido.  
\- Entonces…¿cómo es que él aceptó quedarse contigo?  
\- Porque lo ayudé a recuperar a Candy.  
Eleonor sonrió.  
\- Entonces…Candy está contigo también.  
\- Sí…sólo que…hay un problema…  
\- ¿Cuál?  
\- Candy…ha perdido la memoria…  
Eleonor se angustió.  
\- Pero…eso es terrible.  
\- Hemos pedido ayuda a un médico. Terry la está cuidando y tratando de que vuelva a recuperar la memoria.  
\- ¿Y los Andley lo saben?  
Richard respondió.  
\- No…Terry no quiere que lo sepan porque…no quiere confundirla más. No recuerda nada todavía.  
\- No sé si sea bueno eso- respondió Eleonor.  
\- Lo es…hay una chica cercana a los Andley que se encargó de hacerle daño a Candy y a Terry durante mucho tiempo. Elisa Leagan. Ella sería capaz de dañar a Candy más de lo que está. No es prudente que se marche.  
\- ¿Y viniste desde Londres para decírmelo?  
\- Estamos en Escocia, Eleonor- respondió el duque.- No hay nadie más. Sólo Terry y yo…por cierto…quiero que sepas que…me separé de mi mujer definitivamente.  
Eleonor le dio la espalda.  
\- Eso no me importa. No puedo alegrarme pero si fue tu decisión…es tu vida.  
\- Eleonor…por favor, créeme algo. Yo…todavía te sigo amando…  
Pero la actriz le reprochó en seguida.  
\- ¿Piensas acaso que te voy a creer, Richard? Después de que me separaste de mi hijo porque yo era una mala influencia para él…de todo lo que hiciste para separarme de él…no puedo creerte.  
\- Pero te digo la verdad…Terry está con Candy. Yo los estoy ayudando y lo seguiré haciendo. Además, he reconocido que me equivoqué…durante mucho tiempo. Y mi corazón no ha dejado de amarte un solo día- dijo el duque con profundo dolor.  
El rostro de Richard Grandchester alcanzó a conmover el corazón de la actriz.  
\- Te creo…pero no pretendas que confíe en ti ni que te acepte.  
\- Me divorciaré, es un hecho.  
\- Lo siento, Richard…lo único que nos debe unir ahora…es nuestro hijo y su felicidad.  
Richard le pidió.  
\- Eleonor…haz un alto en tu vida y…ven conmigo a Escocia. Ven para que veas a Terry. Le prometí que te convencería de ir.  
\- Recibí una nota de Albert Andley acerca de las noticias de mi hijo. Seguramente ahí hay algo de interés.  
\- No- dijo el duque.- Los Andley no saben que Terry vive. Nuestro hijo estuvo en el ejército y por una curiosa coincidencia sobrevivió y volvió a Londres.  
\- Entonces…  
\- Los Andley creen que Terry está muerto.  
\- Habrá que ponerlos al tanto.- señaló Eleonor.  
\- No por ahora, hasta que Candy recupere la memoria. Sería muy peligroso.  
Eleonor miró los ojos de Richard Grandchester.  
\- No sé por qué pero…tengo confianza en lo que dices y te voy a creer esta vez.  
Richard sonrió con ternura.  
\- Gracias, Eleonor. Entonces…¿vendrás?  
\- Por supuesto- respondió la actriz.- Voy a mover la gira para poder ir ahora a Escocia. Dame tan sólo unos días.  
\- Tómate el tiempo que quieras…Terry está a cargo de Candy. La cuidará bien. No pasará nada. Te lo aseguro.  
\- No te preocupes, yo también iré a cuidar de ella y seguramente al verme me recordará.  
\- Ojalá, Eleonor…  
Ambos salieron hacia el restaurante del hotel. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle a la actriz quién era aquel hombre.

La doctora Kelly conversaba con Bárbara.  
\- ¿Desde cuándo conoce usted a Terry Grandchester?  
\- Lo conocí en Londres. Nuestros padres se empeñaban en que nos casáramos. Pero mi padre entendió que no podíamos hacerlo. No así el padre de Terry.  
\- Ya veo…-respondió la doctora.  
\- El duque se empeñó en ello y Terry huyó. Antes de irse, me dejó una nota. Habíamos hablado respecto a que yo vendría a América a trabajar. Dijo que cuando viniera, lo buscara…por eso estoy aquí.  
La doctora señaló.  
\- Lo siento tanto…lamento que Terry no pudiera cumplir su promesa.  
Bárbara explicó.  
\- Quizás fue Terry el que está arreglándolo todo desde donde está. Fue una verdadera coincidencia que el señor Andley y yo nos encontráramos al llegar. Fue realmente una gran coincidencia. Y más aún porque él fue quien me propuso venir a buscarla a usted o a su hermano.  
\- Dígame…¿qué le dijo Albert?  
\- Bueno…yo amo los caballos…son mi debilidad…y sé cuidarlos y atenderlos. Así que…Albert me propuso que buscara a su hermano para que me consiguiera trabajo.  
La doctora sonrió.  
\- Realmente es una excelente coincidencia. Mi hermano Arthur está buscando a alguien que le ayudara con unos caballos de una cuadra. Es un club hípico. Le va a dar mucho gusto saber que ya tiene alguien con quien trabajar y ocupar ese puesto.  
Bárbara se alegró.  
\- Soy yo quien tendrá que agradecerle que me ayude. No quiero ser una carga para nadie. Sólo quiero ser independiente, valerme por mí misma como hace tiempo. Mi padre ha muerto y yo no quiero hacerme cargo de sus bienes porque no puedo…no quiero tener que hacerlo sólo porque él murió…  
Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de llanto.  
La doctora le apretó la mano suavemente.  
\- No se preocupe. Todo va a estar bien. En un rato llega mi hermano y podrá hablar con él.  
Bárbara agradeció de nuevo.  
En breve llegaron Paty y Arthur.  
Paty pensó que Elisa tenía razón. Archie estaba con una chica rubia. El hermano de Stear los saludó cordialmente.  
\- Hola, qué gusto verlos.  
Paty no sonrió mucho. Pero saludó con cortesía.  
Archie presentó.  
\- Quiero que conozcan a la señorita Bárbara Gerald. Era amiga de Terry. Encontró por casualidad a Albert y él le propuso venir a buscar a los doctores.  
Arthur se presentó.  
\- Si viene de parte de Albert, es bienvenida y considéreme su amigo.  
Paty lo miró con recelo.  
\- Yo soy Patricia O'Brienn, la novia de Arthur y amiga de la familia Andley.  
\- Mucho gusto. Soy Bárbara Gerald. Vengo desde Inglaterra pensando en que podría encontrar a Terry. Él prometió ayudarme para que pudiera ser yo misma. Pero el señor Andley ha sido muy atento conmigo.  
Paty sólo escuchaba. Arthur preguntó.  
\- ¿Qué le dijo Albert sobre mí?  
\- Me dijo que quizás usted o su hermana me podían ayudar. Y la doctora me comentó que necesitaba una ayudante con unos caballos.  
\- Por supuesto. Venga conmigo y le daré los datos del dueño de los caballos.  
Bárbara marchó junto a Arthur.  
Paty dijo a la doctora.  
\- Discúlpeme un momento…tengo que hablar algo con Archie. No tardo.  
Ya afuera, Paty dijo a Archie.  
\- Habrá problemas, Archie.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque Elisa te vio pasar con Bárbara hacia acá. Me preguntó si las cosas entre tú y Annie estaban mal. Le contesté que no y ella me dijo que te había visto con esa chica, que quizás era alguna conquista tuya.  
\- Elisa es venenosa…-advirtió Archie.  
\- Es por eso que debo prevenirte. Elisa es capaz de hablar con Annie y decirle algo malo sobre Bárbara.  
\- Eso no podemos permitirlo. No te preocupes, Paty. Hiciste bien en advertirme sobre lo que dijo Elisa. Es capaz de lo peor. Voy a irme a Lakewood cuanto antes.  
\- No, eso no ayudaría de mucho- observó Paty.- Lo que hay que hacer es convencer a Annie para que venga a Nueva York. Así tú podrás presentarle a Bárbara y ella estará tranquila estando cerca de ti.  
\- Podría ser muy buena idea. Incluso, convenceré a Albert para que organice una reunión de bienvenida para Bárbara. ¿Qué te parece?  
\- Excelente idea. Incluso, podríamos no invitar a Elisa.  
Archie sonrió.  
\- Eres genial, Paty. Tuvimos la misma idea.  
Ambos rieron sonoramente.

Tras desayunar, Candy estuvo revisando la casa. Trató de encontrar algo que la hiciera recordar. Pero por el momento no había nada en particular.  
Se ocultó tras unas cortinas y de pronto su mente atrajo hacia ella un recuerdo flotando en la inmensidad de su memoria:  
"Estaba oscuro. El salón parecía inhóspito.  
\- Esto está muy oscuro…  
\- No te preocupes- decía la voz.- Tú eres valiente, ¿o no?  
De pronto escuchó un grito.  
\- ¡Cuidado, Candy!  
Ella corrió hacia aquel muchacho mientras una cadena caía al costado de una gran armadura.  
Candy se había asustado pero se sintió confortada con la cabeza recostada en el pecho del joven Terruce Grandchester.  
\- Esta es una de las formas de atraer a una chica…  
\- ¡Eres un engreído! "  
De pronto, Terry la despertó del sueño.  
\- ¿Candy?  
\- Eras tú…  
\- ¿En qué pensabas? – preguntó Terry asustado. – Estás pálida.  
\- Es que…recordé algo- musitó Candy.  
Los ojos de Terry se llenaron de ilusión.  
\- ¿Qué recordaste?  
\- Fue como un relámpago…estaba aquí, sola, en la oscuridad, la cortina estaba cerrada. La armadura se soltó, yo grité y luego…  
\- ¿Luego qué?- preguntó Terry, ansioso.  
\- Luego…me hiciste molestar por querer hacerte el gracioso.  
El rostro de molesta de Candy era una mezcla de broma y de vergüenza.  
Terry soltó una gran carcajada.  
\- Candy…ahora que estás enojada se te notan más las pecas.  
Candy entreabrió los labios. Terry la miró a los ojos…la mirada era de profundo amor. Candy apenas pudo contener el aliento. Sin embargo, Terry mismo pensó.  
"No puedes aprovechar su confusión…no ahora…lo echarías todo a perder".  
\- Me alegra…tanto…que hayas comenzado a recordar…es un muy buen comienzo. Y habrá más cosas que te traerán ideas a la cabeza. Ven…  
Fueron a la chimenea. Candy la miró fijamente.  
\- ¿Te dice algo?  
\- No, Terry…todavía no.  
Terry sonrió.  
\- No te preocupes…es muy pronto. Será mejor que vayas a descansar un poco. ¿Quieres?  
\- No…quiero…leer algo. ¿Tienes algún libro?  
Terry bromeó.  
\- Esto es nuevo en ti…no eras mucho de leer, pecosa.  
\- ¡Terry!  
El hijo del duque rió.  
\- Es broma, Candy…tengo alguno que te gustará.  
La llevó al estudio y ahí le entregó un libro.  
\- Toma…es…Romeo y Julieta…  
Candy lo tomó.  
\- Es mi favorito- dijo Terry.- Quizás te traiga recuerdos hermosos…  
Salió dejando tras de él una estela de perfume.

Candy guardó esa imagen en su memoria. Luego pasó las manos por el libro.  
\- Es su favorito…es de él…es lo único importante por ahora…


	67. Capítulo 66

Cap. 66  
Candy tomó el libro con cuidado y lo acarició con suavidad. Entreabrió el libro y notó que muchas de las páginas estaban subrayadas.  
\- Seguramente lo hizo él- se dijo.- Éstas palabras deben ser las que más le gustan.  
Y fue adentrándose en la lectura, mientras sentía que el personaje de Romeo encarnaba perfectamente en Terry. Trató de imaginárselo actuando en un escenario, personificando al amante de Verona cuyo trágico fin estaba vinculado al fatal desenlace de la joven de los Capuleto.  
Entonces, ella sintió en su memoria una imagen perturbadora:  
" Estaba en una colina junto a Terry, vestido con un traje antiguo.  
Ella llevaba un vestido rojo amplio y hermoso. La música que llegaba hasta ahí era también agradable y atrayente. ¿Sería acaso algún baile?  
\- ¿Quieres bailar, Candy?- preguntó Terry.  
Ella asintió y comenzó a bailar con él sobre aquella colina.  
La cadencia de aquel vals le parecía tan hermosa. Le parecía que el sol, los árboles, el aire, estaban saturados de la presencia de Terry. Sí, ahí estaba él…bailando con ella, sonriéndole. Sus ojos azules traspasaban los suyos y la dulzura de su presencia atravesaba su piel…pero de pronto, Terry se detuvo, la soltó y la dejó ahí en la colina."  
Candy apartó los ojos del libro. Sintió una sacudida extraña en el cuerpo, dejó el libro en un buró y se recostó.  
Al poco rato salió hacia la sala mientras Terry escribía.  
Ella se acercó con algo de temor.  
\- ¿Qué haces?  
\- Escribiendo- dijo Terry.- Últimamente tengo la costumbre de escribir todo lo que me pasa…y en estos momentos, escribo las impresiones que voy captando acerca de ti.  
\- ¿Puedo verlo?  
\- No- añadió Terry- todavía no. ¿Puedo saber por qué quieres leerlo? Eres curiosa como siempre…  
Candy se sentó junto a él y le dijo:  
\- Surtió efecto el haberme dado el libro de Romeo y Julieta.  
\- ¿Por qué, Candy?- preguntó Terry.  
\- Porque…pude recordar algo más.  
Terry sonrió.  
\- Dime, Candy, ¿qué recordaste?  
\- Tú y yo estábamos en una colina…ahí bailábamos…el sol alumbraba, los árboles se agitaban al compás de una música que no sabía de dónde. Tú y yo bailábamos alegremente, hasta que de pronto…yo dije algo…no sé qué fue…y tú me soltaste…y me dejaste ahí, sin más. No pude recordar qué pasó después…no sé si fue algo malo.  
Terry no quiso hablar acerca del motivo por el cual ambos dejaron de bailar en aquella ocasión.  
\- No fue nada de importancia…cosas de adolescentes…pero sólo puedo decirte que…hubo algo que pude haber hecho y no hice…y que me arrepiento de no haber hecho entonces…y quizás muy pronto pueda hacer.  
\- ¿Qué cosa?  
\- Aún no es tiempo…cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás. Ahora ya recuerdas que tú y yo bailábamos en alguna ocasión antes.  
\- Sí…¿dónde fue eso?- preguntó Candy.  
\- Tú y yo estudiábamos en el colegio San Pablo, en Londres…¿te dice algo ese nombre?  
\- Colegio San Pablo…no…ese nombre no me dice nada…y por ahora creo que sería difícil para mí recordarlo.  
\- Dime, Candy…¿cómo te sentiste con ese recuerdo?  
Candy bajó los ojos y luego añadió.  
\- Bien…no sé por qué pero…me sentí tan contenta…fue un momento muy hermoso…es como si supiera que entonces…yo era muy feliz…  
\- Sí, Candy, éramos inmensamente felices…  
Candy volvió a indagar.  
\- ¿Un día dejamos de serlo?  
\- No exactamente- dijo Terry- quizás ha sido solamente que las cosas no siempre salen como uno quisiera. Pero créeme, Candy, voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que volvamos a ser tan felices como antes…más que antes…  
\- Gracias, Terry.  
Los labios del joven trataron de acercarse a los de ella pero se detuvieron en el umbral, y sólo pudo abrazarla contra su corazón.

Después de que Bárbara hablara con Arthur, Kelly invitó a todos a tomar un té.  
Albert iba en su auto por las calles, mientras pensaba.  
\- Pobre muchacha…quisiera hacer más por ella…en nombre de Candy…espero que Arthur pueda ayudarla. Ella lo necesita mucho y yo…tampoco voy a desampararla.  
Fue entonces hasta el consultorio de los Kelly y ahí encontró a Paty y a Archie.  
\- Buenas tardes- dijo cortésmente.  
Bárbara sintió su corazón agitarse. La doctora y su hermano saludaron a Albert.  
\- Bienvenido. Habíamos estado revisando con Bárbara los detalles de su nuevo trabajo. Al parecer le fascinan los caballos y podrá desempeñar muy bien ese trabajo.  
\- Me alegro por usted, señorita Gerald- comentó Albert sonriendo.  
Bárbara asintió débilmente.  
\- Gracias, señor Andley.  
Archie rió.  
\- No sean tan ceremoniosos- añadió Archie.- Albert, ¿Por qué no la llamas solamente Bárbara? ¿Y tú, Bárbara? Llámalo solamente Albert. Digo, supongo que no es necesario que se traten con tanta formalidad.  
\- Bueno…yo…-dijo Albert, un tanto tímido, siendo muy extraño en él.  
Bárbara respondió.  
\- No incomoden al señor Andley. Quizás él no quiere llamarme así.  
Albert añadió.  
\- No les haga caso, señorita Gerald. Ellos siempre son así.  
\- Pues sí, así somos. Y creo que deberíamos hacer alguna reunión para que nos conozcamos todos mejor y exista más confianza con Bárbara, ¿no crees, Albert?- intervino Paty.  
Arthur sonrió a su vez.  
\- Podría ser buena idea. Podríamos ir todos a Lakewood.  
\- No sería necesario- dijo Paty.- Si todos los que debemos estar podemos estar en Nueva York, podría ser aquí mismo, si ustedes quieren.  
\- Sólo falta Annie- repuso Archie.- Y es fácil solucionar eso.  
Bárbara respondió.  
\- No deberían tomarse tantas molestias por mí.  
Paty le dijo con ternura.  
\- No digas eso, Bárbara. Estamos aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites.  
Albert se dio cuenta de la cordialidad con que trataban a Bárbara y le pareció agradable. Lo que no podía entender era por qué él aún no podía comportarse más abierto con ella.  
Tras beber el té, Archie dijo a Albert.  
\- Necesito hablar contigo.  
Albert lo atendió.  
\- Dime, Archie, ¿qué sucede?  
\- Albert…Elisa ya vio a Bárbara y tratará de hacerle creer a Annie que entre ella y yo hay algo porque me vio llegar con ella a casa de los doctores.  
\- Es increíble. Pero tú no permitirás que la moleste.  
\- Por supuesto. Y tú puedes ayudarme para que a Bárbara no la dañe Elisa como lo ha hecho con Candy.  
Albert sintió un dolor profundo en el corazón.  
\- Candy…si fuera posible averiguar de una vez por todas dónde está…  
Archie asintió.  
\- Yo también quisiera saber en dónde está. Temo mucho por su vida.  
\- Créeme que yo no temo que le haya pasado algo malo. Más bien…creo que ella quizás no vuelve porque algo se lo impide.  
\- Algo…o alguien.  
\- Quizás existe alguna persona a la que tiene que ayudar y por eso no puede regresar…ella es así, siempre está pendiente de todos…  
\- Lo sé…-interpuso Archie.- Pero, ¿no te parece que es providencial la llegada de Bárbara?  
Albert asintió.  
\- Sí…creo que tienes razón, Archie. Es muy curioso que, precisamente ahora que buscamos a Candy, venga Bárbara a nosotros…hay que ayudarla en el nombre de Candy.  
\- Entonces, ¿harás la fiesta acá en Nueva York?  
\- Podría hacerse una reunión aquí pero…sería mucho mejor que fuéramos a Lakewood, es el lugar perfecto para estar todos reunidos. Por Annie no te preocupes, dudo que Elisa trate de hacer algo malo para perturbarla.  
\- Eso espero…-argumentó Archie al fin.

Candy fue a buscar a la madre de Mark en la cocina.  
\- ¿Puedo ayudar?- preguntó Candy.  
\- No debería agitarse, señorita- reconvino la señora.  
\- No me agito, me siento bien. Quizás haciendo algo como esto pueda recuperar algo más de mi memoria.  
\- ¿Recuerda cuando vino aquí a esta casa, cuando nos conocimos?  
Candy suspiró hondamente.  
\- No mucho…para ser exacta…no.  
\- Es que…usted conoció a Mark y él la trajo aquí. Pasamos una tarde muy divertida y luego volvió a su colegio.  
\- El colegio…¿el san Pablo?- preguntó Candy.- Pero…Terry me dijo que el colegio está en Londres.  
\- Así es…lo que pasa es que en las vacaciones de verano, el colegio se traslada a Escocia, cerca del lago, a unos cuantos pasos de la villa de los Grandchester.  
\- Ya veo…entonces, usted y yo ya nos conocíamos.  
\- Claro. Pero entonces usted no era lo de hoy…enfermera…  
Candy se sobresaltó.  
\- ¿Enfermera? No sabía eso…  
\- No se preocupe…quizás después recuerde a qué se dedicaba. Es muy pronto para poder definirlo. No se desespere. Pronto podrá recordar a Terry y el amor tan grande que se han tenido.  
Candy le dio ligeramente la espalda.  
\- Señora…¿él y yo…íbamos a casarnos?  
La señora dijo.  
\- Digamos que sí…sólo que…surgieron algunas cosas que lo impidieron. Pero…ya habrá tiempo para eso…ahora sólo tiene que preocuparse por estar tranquila.  
\- Es difícil estar así…no es sencillo reconocer que tengo mi pasado oculto en algún punto de mi cabeza…  
\- Pronto saldrá de ahí. Ya verá.  
La joven asintió.  
\- Sí, lo sé…Terry ha sido tan bueno conmigo y yo…  
\- ¿Usted, qué?- insistió.  
\- Yo…le voy a contar un secreto pero…¿me promete que no le dirá nada a Terry?  
\- Prometido- comentó la señora.  
Candy reveló.  
\- No sé por qué pero…creo que…empiezo a sentir algo muy especial por Terry. No sé cómo explicarlo. Es como si mi corazón comenzara a sentir algo cuando lo veo. Quizás mi mente no lo recuerda del todo pero…sí mi corazón…¿es posible eso?  
\- Claro que sí…señorita Candy, haga caso de su corazón…siga los impulsos de éste. Y seguramente así encontrará las respuestas que busca a lo que ahora no recuerda.  
\- Tiene razón, señora. Pero…no puedo dejarme llevar del todo…porque no quiero que mis pensamientos me traicionen.  
\- No será así, ya verá…Terry le ayudará si usted confía en él.  
La enfermera respondió.  
\- Eso voy a hacer…voy a confiar en él…algo me dice que no debo tener miedo de mis sentimientos.  
La madre de Mark sonrió. Eso sería una muy buena noticia.


	68. Capítulo 67

Cap. 67  
Candy fue a su habitación, releyó un rato el libro y se recostó, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Entrecerró los ojos y una lágrima brotó de ellos.  
\- ¿Por qué no puedo recordar todo, Terry? ¿Por qué no puedo traer a mi memoria la forma en que tú y yo nos enamoramos e íbamos a casarnos?  
Se esforzó por buscar entre sus recuerdos algún lugar donde Terry estuviera presente y le demostrara que su historia de amor había nacido tiempo atrás y era realmente fuerte.  
Comenzó a llorar por no poder recordar cuando de pronto una luz en su cabeza apareció. Un dolor profundo la hizo colocar sus manos a los costados de la misma y entonces brotó de ellos un buque…el ruido de un barco…la brisa del mar…y una sombra…una sombra masculina con una capa…y en el corazón un dolor profundo.  
\- ¿Por qué siento dolor cuando recuerdo esa imagen?  
No pudo ver el rostro del dueño de la silueta pero por las características era muy probable que se tratara de Terry.  
Fue tan doloroso el recuerdo que fue mejor abandonarlo para no atormentarse y tras las lágrimas, decidió tratar de dormir un poco.  
El libro quedó abierto en las escenas del baile en la casa de los Capuleto.  
¿Y dónde estaba Terry?  
Había ido a recibir a su padre.  
Estaba en el muelle cuando vio la silueta del duque pero no sólo a él. Una hermosa dama lo acompañaba.  
\- ¿Mamá?- se preguntó.  
Avanzó hacia los dos y sonriendo abrazó a su madre. Eleonor sollozó y se abrazó a su hijo, emocionada.  
\- ¡Terry!- musitó estrechando a su único hijo.  
\- ¡Mamá!- sollozó a su vez Terry, tratando de contener las lágrimas.  
\- Creí que te había pasado algo malo. Recibí un telegrama de los Andley. No lo leí hasta después de que tu padre me dijo que estabas vivo y bien.  
\- ¿Los Andley? – se preguntó Terry.- ¿Qué decía el telegrama?  
Eleonor respondió.  
\- Según el señor Albert, tú estás muerto. Me daban el pésame y me avisaban que estabas muerto.  
Terry se quedó pensativo. "Eso quiere decir que todos me creen muerto…seguramente Candy también creyó eso…y por eso decidió casarse con Albert".  
\- ¿Qué pasó, Terry?  
\- Nada- dijo el muchacho.- Es que…ahora comprendo muchas cosas. Pero dime, ¿cómo accediste a venir con papá?  
El duque respondió.  
\- La convencí, al parecer…ella y yo…  
Eleonor interrumpió.  
\- Accedí a venir porque quería verte enseguida y ver a Candy.  
\- Entonces…irás a Escocia con nosotros.  
La actriz negó.  
\- Voy a quedarme en Londres en un hotel e iré con ustedes para ver a Candy.  
Terry negó.  
\- No…no puedo permitir que te quedes en un hotel. Tienes que venir conmigo a la casa.  
El duque añadió.  
\- No te preocupes, yo puedo quedarme en Londres.  
\- ¿Supiste que ya se deshizo de la "cara de cerdo"?  
\- Hijo…-observó Eleonor.  
El duque asintió.  
\- Ya se lo dije, aunque parece que no me cree…  
Se hizo un breve silencio. Terry continuó.  
\- Está bien…vámonos ya a casa. Me muero por ver a Candy.  
Eleonor apenas sonrió al duque. Éste guiñó ligeramente el ojo a Terry quien le respondió de la misma manera.

En la casa del doctor Kelly todos conversaban, excepto Bárbara y Albert. Bárbara caminó un par de pasos hacia una ventana y contempló el barullo de la calle.  
Albert lo notó y avanzó lentamente hacia ella.  
"Pobrecita…debe ser tan duro para ella estar sola aquí, apenas sin conocer a nadie…"  
La cabeza de la familia Andley se acercó aún más y dijo:  
\- Bárbara…  
La voz de Albert hizo latir apresuradamente el corazón de la joven rubia.  
\- Señor Andley.  
\- Llámame Albert…por favor.  
\- Albert…  
Éste le sonrió débilmente.  
\- Supongo que todo esto te debe parecer…demasiado rápido, extraño…  
\- Un poco…de no conocer a nadie y de pronto encontrar a gente tan buena y atenta…pero temo que esto me supere.  
\- No lo creo…puedo prever que eres una mujer muy inteligente.  
Bárbara lo miró profundamente.  
\- ¿Usted cree?  
Albert asintió con la cabeza. De pronto, se encontró mirando profundamente los ojos de la pequeña Bárbara Gerald.  
"Es tan linda…-se djo- no sé qué me pasa con ella…nunca me había sentido así…es tan fuerte su mirada…"  
\- No se preocupe…su mirada me dice que eres valiente, Bárbara.  
Ella sonrió y agradeció.  
\- Espero que no se equivoque…  
\- No va a suceder- respondió Albert con seguridad.- Yo confío en ti. Terry confiaba en ti y seguramente sabía, como yo ahora, que eres una mujer capaz de salir adelante. Pero no lo harás sola. Tienes al doctor Kelly, que confía en ti, a la doctora, a Archie, a Paty y a…  
\- ¿A quién?  
\- A mí- dijo Albert extendiendo su mano- sabes que puedes contar conmigo incondicionalmente.  
Bárbara sonrió de nueva cuenta.

Archie los interrumpió y dijo:  
\- ¿Ya le avisaste a Bárbara que nos iremos a Lakewood?  
Albert explicó.  
\- Bárbara…queremos ir todos a Lakewood, mi casa de campo de Chicago para que conozcas al resto de los Andley y te familiarices con todo lo que tiene que ver con nosotros.  
Bárbara respondió.  
\- Pero…no me gustaría incomodar…  
\- Para nada- añadió Archie.- Vamos a ir todos allá. No tiene caso que te quedes aquí. Además, tú jamás incomodarías a nadie.  
\- Está bien- dijo Bárbara.- Me gustaría mucho conocer Lakewood.  
El doctor Kelly dijo a Paty.  
\- Me siento tan contento…aprovecharé esta oportunidad para hacer algo que he querido hacer durante mucho tiempo.  
\- ¿Qué es, Arthur?- preguntó Paty.  
\- Ya lo sabrás en Lakewood, Paty- sonrió el veterinario.  
Archie dijo a Albert.  
\- No sé si deba avisarle a Annie que volvemos…  
\- Quizás no. Será mejor que lleguemos de improviso. De paso, déjame decirte que hay que tener cuidado de que Elisa no esté allá.  
\- Eso es lo que espero. De cualquier forma yo hablaré con Annie. Ella no puede creerle lo primero que ella le diga.  
\- Lo sé- dijo Albert.  
Archie comentó.  
\- Te noto…preocupado. ¿Pasa algo?  
\- Estoy intrigado. Le avisé a Eleonor sobre lo de Terry…pero no he recibido respuesta suya. Eso me descoloca. ¿Por qué Eleonor Baker no me habrá respondido al ponerla al tanto de la muerte de su hijo?  
Archie asintió. Para él también se trataba de un enigma.


	69. Capítulo 68

Cap. 68  
\- Sea como sea- continuó Albert.- Se me hace muy extraño que no haya respondido.  
\- Seguramente no puede. Quizás tiene demasiado trabajo.  
Albert insistió.  
\- ¿Por qué no vas a tú a decírselo? Podrías aprovechar el pretexto de pedirle un autógrafo.  
Archie respondió:  
\- Tienes razón. Podría ser buena idea. Así podríamos sentirnos tranquilos.  
Albert, sin embargo, repuso:  
\- Yo no puedo sentirme tranquilo. El no saber nada de Candy es angustiante.  
Archie asintió. Luego preguntó.  
\- ¿Crees que Bárbara se sienta contenta de ir a Lakewood?  
Mágicamente, los pensamientos de Albert cambiaron hacia Bárbara. Su mirada se tornó de oscura a una luz nueva que le permitió ver las cosas de diferente manera. Por un momento la tristeza desapareció.  
\- Estoy seguro de que ese lugar le gustará mucho a Bárbara. Y debemos hacer lo posible para que se sienta a gusto.  
\- Annie y yo nos encargaremos de hacerlo. Hoy mismo me voy a ir a verla para que sepa cómo está.  
Albert miraba hacia donde estaba Bárbara. Le parecía interiormente que era un oportunidad de hacer el bien y de recuperar un poco la alegría.

Candy ayudó a la madre de Mark durante el día. La elaboración del queso le sirvió para despejar un poco la mente.  
\- Ve a poner esto sobre la mesa, Candy- dijo la madre del chiquillo, sintiendo más confianza con la muchacha.  
\- Claro.  
Candy llevó una canastilla a la mesa cuando topó con un tartán. Las manos de Candy temblaron. Y el sonido lejano de una gaita escocesa en su mente la hizo derramar varias lágrimas.  
\- ¿Qué me pasa?- preguntó con preocupación.  
La señora se acercó para calmarla.  
\- ¿Te ocurre algo, Candy?  
\- No lo sé…¿usted sabe por qué siento esto frente a ésta tela?  
\- No, Candy…no lo sé. Quizás Terry lo sepa.  
\- Es que…al verlo, sentí algo extraño…como si mi vida estuviera ligada fuertemente a este tipo de prenda…la música de un instrumento llega a mis oídos y no sé qué tiene que ver eso conmigo…-sollozó sentándose a la mesa y ocultando el rostro bajo el brazo.  
La madre de Mark la tranquilizó.  
\- No te pongas así, Candy. Ten paciencia. Pronto podrás saber de qué se trata.  
La chica respiró hondamente.  
Al poco rato llegó Terry.  
\- Candy…¿por qué lloras?  
\- No es nada, Terry. Un recuerdo que me hizo llorar pero no supe de qué se trataba.  
\- ¿Qué recordaste?  
\- Realmente no fue nada…creo que la culpa la tuvo la madre de Mark hablándome sobre su esposo y sus recuerdos.  
Terry permaneció serio un segundo y luego sonrió débilmente acariciando ligeramente el rostro de Candy.  
\- Ya pasó…ven- dijo tomándola de la mano.  
Candy lo acompañó.  
\- ¿Dónde estuviste?  
\- ¿Interés o curiosidad?  
Candy sonrió tratando de no sonrojarse.  
\- Digamos que sólo curiosidad.  
Terry rió a carcajadas dulces.  
\- Está bien, te voy a creer. Pues para satisfacer tu curiosidad, déjame decirte que fui a ver a una mujer.  
\- ¿Una mujer?  
\- Así es…una mujer muy hermosa…quizás la más hermosa que existe.  
Candy se tornó inquieta.  
\- Ah, ya veo…  
\- No seas niña…aunque por lo que veo creo que estás celosa.  
\- ¿Celosa yo?  
\- Sí- dijo Terry apretando la nariz de la joven.  
De pronto se quedó tieso. Eso era preámbulo para un beso. Él mismo soltó a la joven y le tomó la mano.  
\- Ven…te la voy a presentar.  
\- No quiero conocerla…lo lamento.  
\- Ya la conoces pero no la recuerdas.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Ven, Candy…no tengas temor.  
La acercó a aquella mujer que se encontraba junto al duque.  
\- Mírala bien…¿te parece que la has visto antes?  
\- No lo sé…es muy hermosa…me parece que…sí pero no la recuerdo.  
\- Ahora dime, ¿consideras que su nariz la has visto en otra cara?  
Candy volvió su rostro al de Terry.  
\- Es…¿tu madre?  
\- Así es. Mi madre…Eleonor Baker.  
Candy entrecerró los ojos.  
\- Eleonor Baker…me suena familiar ese nombre pero…  
Terry no hizo caso de su estupor.  
\- Ven…  
Eleonor la miró.  
\- Candy- musitó la actriz.- Estás igual…  
Candy estrechó su mano y la saludó cortésmente.  
\- Señora…  
\- Llámame Eleonor solamente. Tú y yo nos conocimos hace tiempo, aquí precisamente. En esta casa. Y me ayudaste a resolver mis diferencias con Terry.  
\- ¿Eso hice yo?  
\- Más que eso, Candy- dijo Terry.- Pero ahora no es momento para hablar de eso.  
Eleonor pidió.  
\- ¿Me permites que te dé un abrazo?  
\- Sí- dijo la rubia con dulzura.  
Eleonor la estrechó.  
\- Terry…¿me permites que te la robe un momento?  
\- Por supuesto- respondió Terry.- Bueno, si ella quiere.  
\- Acepto. Me gustaría mucho estar junto a una dama tan hermosa como usted.  
El duque sonrió de lado. Terry y él se quedaron a solas.  
\- Terry- comenzó el duque.- ¿Ya pensaste en avisar a los Andley?  
\- No…ni lo haré- respondió Terry.- No puedo hacerlo ahora. Ella no los recuerda. No puedo exponerla a sufrir un shock.  
\- Quizás eso sea necesario para que recupere la memoria.  
\- No, padre. No pienso perder a Candy tan sólo por no saber esperar.  
\- El médico vendrá mañana…  
\- Sí…estoy seguro que él no autorizará que su familia venga por ella.  
Richard Grandchester añadió.  
\- Al parecer, Candy reconoció de algún lado a Eleonor.  
\- Así es- dijo Terry.- Padre…¿qué piensas hacer ahora que mi madre está tan cerca?  
\- Intentaré recuperar su amor, Terry.  
\- ¿Y si ella no te acepta?  
\- Yo me encargaré de que lo haga. Estoy seguro que tu madre aún me ama.  
Terry sonrió.  
\- Pues no te sientas tan seguro. Mi madre es de carácter difícil.  
\- No tanto como el mío o el tuyo. Terry…lucha por el amor de Candy pero no le mientas. Si lo haces, jamás te perdonará.  
\- Lo sé, papá. Lo sé…

Arriba, Candy hablaba con Eleonor.  
\- ¿Usted quiere mucho a Terry?  
\- Mucho…sólo que su padre y yo nos separamos hace tiempo.  
\- Entonces…usted no es su esposa…  
\- No- dijo Eleonor.- Más bien…lo fui pero…éste fue anulado…en virtud de que yo era una actriz.  
\- ¿Por qué hizo eso el duque?  
\- Quizás porque la nobleza está en su sangre…  
\- Pero la nobleza de espíritu es más importante que eso.  
\- Yo lo sé…y Terry también lo sabe. De hecho, él rechazo un matrimonio obligado porque te ama.  
\- ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?  
Eleonor se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más.  
\- Lo siento, Candy…será mejor que sea Terry quien te cuente eso en su momento. Sólo quiero que sepas que Terry te ama más que a su vida y que ha sufrido mucho por estar a tu lado. Tú también lucha por recordarlo para que seas feliz. No dejes ir a Terry…no dejes que el amor que se han tenido se vaya por intrigas o por errores de ambos.  
\- Yo también quisiera recordarlo…  
\- Dime, en este tiempo…¿no has sentido nada por él?  
Candy se turbó.  
\- No puedo mentirle…no a usted. Su tono me da confianza. Comienzo a sentir en mi corazón algo muy especial cuando estoy junto a él. Confío en él…siento que…él es bueno…que me quiere…y yo…también lo quiero…aunque aún no puedo sentir lo que sentía antes pero, créame, mi corazón siente algo extraño cuando estoy junto a él.  
\- Es un buen comienzo, Candy. Cree lo que tu corazón te diga respecto a mi hijo. Nada ni nadie debe ser más importante que su amor.  
La enfermera asentía. Aunque internamente quería saber exactamente lo que significaban aquellas palabras.

El duque y Terry bebían el té de las cinco. Eleonor y Candy bajaron al fin.  
Ambos caballeros se pusieron de pie.  
\- Creímos que iban a tardar un rato más y nos adelantamos.  
\- No se preocupen. No pensamos estar mucho tiempo. Candy debe descansar.  
\- No, señora. Me siento bien. No hay problema. Puedo estar aquí un rato.  
Terry tendió la mano a la joven.  
\- Me alegro porque yo quiero estar a tu lado otro rato, Candy.  
Aquellas palabras y el contacto de la mano del actor hicieron a la enfermera temblar de una emoción mal contenida.  
Eleonor lo notó. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para ello, puesto que el duque la miraba de una forma intensa.  
Candy sonreía ante las ocurrencias de Terry. Éste preguntó a su mamá.  
\- Así que Eleonor Baker pospuso su temporada teatral.  
\- Así es…no he dicho por qué para evitar que molestaran. Pero cuando sea oportuno conocerán los motivos verdaderos. Diré que necesitaba un descanso.  
\- Haces bien. Este sitio siempre es motivo de descanso.  
Candy sólo sonreía. Terry le preguntó.  
\- ¿Qué hiciste hoy, Candy?  
\- Pues…hacer queso, ayudar en la cocina…  
\- Ya veo…estuviste muy ocupada. Eso es muy bueno. No puedo dejar que tu mente esté pensando cosas extrañas.  
\- No digas eso, Terry. Cuando no hago eso, leo solamente.  
\- Eso tampoco era muy propio en ti.  
Candy se enfurruñó. Terry sonrió. Eleonor y el duque sonrieron. Candy había tenido una pequeña reacción infantil más propia de ella de lo que Candy pensaba.  
Eleonor y el duque dejaron a Terry un momento a solas con Candy.  
El actor le dijo.  
\- Candy…mañana vendrá el médico a revisarte.  
\- Pero me siento bien.  
\- Sí, pero…debe decir si hay avances en tu recuperación.  
\- Creo que sí los hay.  
\- Yo también los he notado…si me permites estaré presente.  
\- Por favor…no me dejes sola.  
Inconscientemente abrazó a Terry. Él sintió una emoción profunda en el alma. La abrazó y acercó el rostro de Candy al de él.  
\- No te preocupes…yo siempre estaré para protegerte…  
Y sin aguardar más, decidió besar suavemente aquellos labios que tanto amaba. Tiempo atrás, había degustado esa dulce boca y había recibido por respuesta una sonora bofetada. Pero Candy no tuvo ánimos para hacerlo. Dejó que los labios varoniles de Terry acariciaran los suyos y se dejó llevar un instante por la emoción. Entonces, un recuerdo llegó hasta lo profundo de su ser. Sí…Terry la había besado tiempo atrás….y ese beso había sido sensual y tierno al mismo tiempo…quizás había sido el primero…por un momento no pensó y sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Terry permitiéndole el contacto.  
Pero cuando se apartó, su reacción fue de llanto y de salir corriendo de la sala.  
Terry la llamó.  
\- ¡Candy!  
Pero ella no regresó. Se encerró en la habitación.  
Terry saboreó su boca. Entrecerró los ojos y decidió dejarla tranquila, no sin marchar solo a buscar a su yegua y recorrer la campiña para despejar su mente.  
En tanto, Candy lloraba.  
\- Dios mío…¿por qué siento esto? ¿Estoy enamorada de Terry? ¿Será que su amor no se ha ido de mi corazón?  
Y con las lágrimas en los ojos se quedó dormida con la sensación placentera de los labios de Terry decorando su boca.


	70. Capítulo 69

Cap. 69

Terry estuvo corriendo a caballo un buen rato y regresó cansando entrada la madrugada.  
Cuando volvió, se dio cuenta que Candy ya se había ido a dormir. Su ventana estaba abierta.  
Se asomó tímidamente. No quiso entrar para no perturbar su sueño. Sólo envió un beso desde lejos y cerró la puerta.  
Eleonor lo observaba.

\- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? Candy salió corriendo.  
Terry se sentó en la sala como aquella vez que su madre había ido a verlo a escondidas.  
\- La besé…instintivamente la besé…no sé qué fue lo que pasó pero no pude resistirme.- dijo llevándose las manos a la frente.  
\- No te desesperes- repuso Eleonor.- Sé que debe ser duro no poder decirle cuánto la amas pero…seguramente lo que pasó hoy es una posibilidad para que pronto ella pueda sentirse más unida a ti.  
\- ¿Crees que eso pueda suceder, mamá?  
\- No lo creo, estoy segura- añadió Eleonor acercándose a Terry.  
Él la abrazó.  
\- Déjame abrazarte un poco más, mamá. Como cuando era niño…como cuando era pequeño y me apartaron de tu lado.  
Mientras eso sucedía, el duque de Grandchester los observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Al día siguiente, Terry apenas si quería cruzar palabra con Candy. Estuvo fuera en el bosque durante mucho rato.  
Candy pasó la mañana pensando. Tratando de hacer a un lado el beso que había recibido de los labios de Terry. Pero no podía. Ese recuerdo obstruía su mente y evitaba que se concentrara en recuperar la memoria.  
Tras desayunar, salió a caminar.  
Salió y escuchó el relincho de un caballo.  
Caminó algunos pasos cuando divisó la yegua de Terry.  
\- Hola- le dijo Candy, tiernamente.- ¿Eres de Terry?  
La yegua golpeó suavemente con las pezuñas el suelo que pisaba. Candy la acarició y le dijo.  
\- Me gustaría montarte…  
Terry se acercó.  
\- SI quieres, puedes montarla…  
Candy bajó ligeramente la cabeza.  
Terry se acercó por fin.  
\- Candy…necesito hablarte…yo…  
\- Terry…no te preocupes…mejor llévame a montar, ¿quieres?  
El tono alegre de Candy hizo sonreír a Terry.  
\- Está bien, Candy, ven.  
La tomó en peso para ayudarla a subir a la yegua, mientras él llevaba las bridas.  
Terry no quería subir al caballo para que ella se sintiera cómoda.  
Recorrieron la campiña y fueron para que Candy conociera la finca donde el colegio san Pablo se quedaba durante las clases de verano.  
Candy miró aquella escuela.  
\- ¿Yo estuve aquí?  
\- Sí…con A…  
\- Terry…¿de quién ibas a hablarme?  
\- De…Annie y Paty…amigas tuyas…¿te parecen familiares sus nombres?  
Candy negó.  
\- No…no puedo recordarlas…-la joven comenzó a llorar.  
Terry apenas si decidió tocarla por los hombros.  
\- Candy…si quieres nos vamos…  
\- No…vamos a pasear…- añadió más animada.  
\- Seguramente te va a gustar el jardín.  
No lejos de ahí, Eleonor observaba.  
\- Se ven tan bien así.  
\- Nosotros también nos veríamos tan bien- dijo el duque a Eleonor.  
Ella se apartó, aún de espaldas al padre de Terry.  
\- Lo siento, Richard…ya es demasiado tarde.  
El duque insistió.  
\- No puede serlo…yo todavía…todavía te quiero.  
Eleonor lo miró. Sus ojos se veían tan dulces como cuando lo conoció.  
\- No sé por qué me pareces sincero pero…ya no tiene sentido. Tenemos un hijo ya mayor…tú estás casado. Lo nuestro ya no funcionaría. Nunca funcionó. Siempre fue un obstáculo lo que soy.  
\- No digas eso. Yo siempre te he amado, los malditos prejuicios son los que me apartaron de ti. Pero mi corazón jamás dejó de tenerte dentro.  
Eleonor negó.  
\- Sería una locura, Richard…  
\- No me importa…de hecho, no has dicho nada respecto a tus sentimientos. Dime, ¿todavía me amas?  
Ella negó, sin darle la cara. Richard la atrajo con fuerza hacia su pecho.  
\- Dime la verdad, Eleonor, dime que ya no sientes nada por mí…  
Eleonor volvió su mirada hacia él. El duque estaba a punto de besarla cuando Candy y Terry llegaron.  
La madre de Terry se disculpó. Candy la acompañó.  
Terry dijo a su padre.  
\- Lo lamento, creo que llegué en un momento muy…inoportuno.  
\- No te preocupes…sé que ella me quiere…lo sé por la forma en que reacciona…sólo que todavía no confía en mí.  
\- Es difícil para ella, le hiciste mucho daño.  
Richard Grandchester asintió.  
\- Es verdad…mi ceguera destruyó todo lo que teníamos. Pero créeme, hijo, no he dejado de amarla un solo momento.  
\- Ten paciencia, papá. Quizás pronto recuperes su confianza.  
El duque asintió.  
\- Tienes razón…dime, ¿cómo va todo con Candy?  
\- Al parecer bien pero…aun no recuerda nada de su vida en América.  
\- ¿Le has hablado de su familia?  
\- No aún, no me ha preguntado nada. Eso quiere decir que no tiene idea de quién o quiénes son ellos. No ha recordado nada que valga la pena.  
\- El doctor vendrá hoy. ¿Harás lo que él diga?  
\- Sí…aunque eso implicara que tenga que llevarla con los suyos…pero espero que eso no suceda…no hasta que me recuerde.

Bárbara volvió aquella tarde al hotel donde se hospedaría. Al día siguiente irían todos a Lakewood.  
Annie, Paty y Archie se quedaron un rato más con Arthur y su hermana.  
Albert manejó hasta el hotel.  
Durante el camino fueron pocas las palabras que cruzó con Bárbara.  
\- Está usted muy serio- dijo Bárbara.  
\- Discúlpeme…es que…estaba un poco distraído.  
\- Albert- musitó ella.  
Su voz le pareció sumamente dulce.  
\- Dígame, Bárbara…  
\- Está preocupad por Candy, ¿no es así?  
Albert respondió afirmativamente.  
\- Sí…estoy preocupado por ella…no sabemos nada desde que terminó la guerra.  
\- ¿Teme que algo amlo le haya ocurrido?  
\- Quizás no, porque ya debíamos habernos enterado si hubiera muerto. Pero…quizás por eso estoy más preocupado porque no sé dónde pueda estar.  
\- Todos la quieren mucho- comentó Bárbara.- Dígame, ¿cómo es ella?  
Albert se explayó.  
\- Es dulce, tierna, alegre, abierta, decidida…es…única…una chica valiente y arriesgada, que siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás a costa de ella misma.  
\- Es una muchacha muy buena entonces- dijo Bárbara.  
\- Así es…¿le habló Terry de ella alguna vez?  
\- Sí…era su mayor anhelo volver con ella. Pobre…ya no pudo recuperarla. Lamento tanto la muerte de Terry. Era un buen muchacho.  
La cabeza de los Andley bajó los ojos. Bárbara continuó.  
\- Era su amigo, según me dijo.  
\- Sí, mi gran amigo…compartimos muchas cosas.  
\- Incluso…el amor por la misma mujer, ¿no?  
Albert se quedó serio.  
\- No la comprendo.  
\- No se preocupe, no es necesario…lo que sucede es que Archie me puso al tanto. Él me dijo que Candy se iba a casar con usted. Así que es por eso que está tan triste.- siguió Bárbara con tristeza.  
Albert se sintió avergonzado.  
\- Usted no debería preocuparse por eso. Ahora debe pensar solamente que está con gente quela aprecia y su vida debe tener ahora un nuevo camino. Ha sido muy valiente para venir sola hasta acá.  
\- Yo no le llamaría quizás valentía sino instinto de conservación, Albert.  
Eso lo hizo reír.  
\- Supongo que sí. Y dígame, ¿le gustan mucho los caballos?  
\- Los caballos y otros animales también.  
Albert sonrió.  
\- Me alegra. A mí también me gustan mucho los animales. De hecho, hay algunos amigos míos en Lakewood a los que le gustaría mucho conocer.  
\- ¿De verdad? Claro que sí. ¿Le confieso algo? Me parece que Lakewood es así como un palacio encantado, donde hay tantas cosas mágicas y un príncipe que puede salir de sus muros.  
Albert comentó.  
\- Quizás…aunque, también hay un ogro oculto.  
\- ¿Un ogro?  
\- Sí…la tía Elroy…mi tía, no es precisamente una abuelita tierna.  
\- No puede ser tan malo- dijo Bárbara.  
\- Vaya que es usted valiente- señaló Albert más contento.  
Bárbara y él comenzaron a reír de los comentarios de ambos. Albert volvía a tener un poco de felicidad después de tanta angustia.

El médico llegó a visitar a Candy.  
Revisó su vista, su pulso y le estuvo haciendo preguntas.  
\- Dígame, Candy, ¿recuerda usted algo sobre sus padres…hermanos?  
Candy negó.  
\- No, realmente no…  
\- ¿Le ha preguntado a su novio respecto a eso?  
"Mi novio"- pensó. "Qué extrañas sonaban aquellas palabras".- No…no le he preguntado nada.  
\- ¿Se puede saber por qué?  
\- Es que…no quisiera saber las cosas tan sólo porque me lo cuenten…quiero ser yo quien pueda recordar quién soy…no quiero conocerme a través de lo que me digan sobre mí…además, me da miedo recordar de golpe…cuando eso sucede, me duele mucho la cabeza.  
El doctor comentó.  
\- Es necesario que se le hagan algunos estudios en Londres. Avisaré a Terry que la lleve.  
\- Doctor…¿cree que estando aquí me curaré pronto?  
\- Por supuesto…el lugar es muy hermoso y si usted ha estado aquí antes, es posible que muchos de sus recuerdos lleguen aquí. Sea paciente, quizás es muy poco tiempo.  
\- Gracias, doctor. Prometo ser más paciente.  
\- Si siente mucho dolor, no se esfuerce en recordar. Sería contraproducente. Daré indicaciones a Terry pero sobre todo, no se esfuerce demasiado. Con su permiso, Candy, a sus pies.  
\- Que le vaya bien, doctor.

El médico se reunió con el duque y con Terry.  
\- ¿Cómo va todo, doctor?  
\- La señorita todavía está débil. Le está costando trabajo recordar…se esfuerza y al parecer no consigue nada. Eso la debilita y evita que se concentre.  
\- ¿Cree que sea necesario avisar a su familia?  
\- Ella considera que no y no debemos presionarla porque si lo hacemos, quizás se bloquee aún más. No deben permitir que salga demasiado para que no recupere la memoria de golpe. Debe ser gradualmente. Hay que tener mucha paciencia. Sólo les pido que la lleven para que se le realicen estos estudios que indico.  
\- ¿Qué debemos hacer para ayudarla?  
\- Sólo ser pacientes, hacer cosas que puedan ayudarla a recordar. Ponerla en circunstancias que veladamente permitan que sus recuerdos retornen a su mente. Pero no debe esforzarse en demasía.  
\- Gracias, doctor.  
Éste se despidió, siendo acompañado por el duque, mientras Terry se quedaba pensando.  
\- No te preocupes, Candy- pensó.- No permitiré que tu mente se bloquee. Vas a estar mejor pronto, lo prometo…

Al fin, Bárbara y Albert llegaron al hotel donde estaba.  
\- Sólo hoy te quedarás aquí- dijo Albert, ya con confianza.  
\- Gracias, no deberían haberse molestado.  
\- No es ninguna molestia. Créeme que has llegado a nosotros como una bendición. Realmente tu llegada nos ha alegrado.  
\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Bárbara ilusionada.  
Albert la miró con mucha ternura. Sin pensar en Candy, sonrió sintiendo que su corazón se encendía con una luz brillante y cálida.  
\- Mañana pasaré por ti- dijo Albert.  
Bárbara respondió.  
\- Te esperaré.  
Albert se marchó. Instintivamente, ya quería que llegara el día siguiente…


	71. Capítulo 70

Cap. 70

Albert volvió a la casa de Arthur.  
Patty le preguntó:  
\- ¿Cómo dejaste a Bárbara?  
\- Bien- respondió Albert.- Supongo que se siente triste porque ya no pudo ver a Terry, pero está tranquila y con ánimos de seguir adelante.  
\- Eso me alegra- respondió Patty.- Ella necesita sentirse en confianza. Ir a Lakewood le hará mucho bien.  
Archie se despedía.  
\- Tengo que adelantarme. Voy a dar indicaciones a todos para que preparen las habitaciones y avisar a Annie para que esté enterada.  
\- ¿Crees que Elisa también vaya?  
\- Espero que no pero si lo hace, ya la pondremos en su lugar.  
\- Me parece bien. Entonces, cuídate, Archie.  
\- Gracias. Nos veremos mañana.  
Archie salió de ahí. Patty miró a Albert. Le pareció mayor que siempre.  
\- ¿Te sientes bien, Albert?  
Albert miraba en silencio a la pared. Luego, volvió para mirar a Paty y respondió.  
\- No lo sé…por instantes, siento que me falta el aire…pero luego, cuando pienso en el día de hoy, me parece que mañana va a ser mejor.  
\- Candy aparecerá pronto, ya lo verás.  
\- Eso es lo que más deseo, Paty. Ahora, si me disculpan, me tengo que ir también.  
\- Mañana nos veremos a primera hora para ir a Lakewood. Por cierto, si no te incomoda, ¿me podrías llevar a mi habitación? Mi abuela Martha me espera ahí.  
\- Por supuesto, Paty. Yo te llevaré.  
Arthur y ella se despidieron. El doctor pidió.  
\- Te pido que dejes a Paty en su hotel descansando.  
\- Así será, Arthur. Mañana a primera hora estará lista para el viaje.  
Paty dijo a su novio.  
\- Espero que en Lakewood terminen las incógnitas.  
\- Por supuesto, Paty. Ahí sabrás lo que tengo que decirte. Hasta mañana.  
Paty marchó con Albert hasta el hotel donde pernoctaba.

Escocia  
Candy esperaba un poco preocupada por lo que el médico había dicho respecto a su salud.  
Terry avanzó a pasos lentos hacia ella. Candy lo miró avanzar. Se veía tan gallardo y atractivo, con esa melena no tan larga que enmarcaba su rostro varonil, aquellos labios arqueados en una boca pequeña y sus dulces ojos azules que por momentos se veían tristes. Una breve sonrisa se dibujó en ellos y se acercó a Candy. Ella tembló.  
"¿Por qué tiemblo cuando él se me acerca? Mi cuerpo siente una sacudida intensa. Ese beso que me dio lo llevo prendido en los labios y en el corazón. No sé qué será de mí por más tiempo. Pero por instantes, me parece que éste es el mejor lugar donde yo pueda estar."  
\- Candy…-comenzó él con voz grave y sensual.  
Ella bajó ligeramente los ojos y se armó de valor.  
\- ¿Qué te dijo el médico?  
\- Me ha dicho que…estás muy bien. Pero que tus recuerdos volverán poco a poco. Que no debes desesperarte. Más bien, cada detalle que vivas aquí te hará recordar tu pasado.  
Candy asintió.  
\- Lo mismo creo yo.  
\- Lo que sí nos ha pedido es que te llevemos a Londres para hacerte unos estudios que indicó. Seguramente es para darle seguimiento a tu recuperación.  
La joven le dio la espalda ligeramente.  
\- Terry…¿y si mis recuerdos tardan demasiado en volver?  
\- No te preocupes…tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.  
Terry la cubrió con su cuerpo. La muchacha se tomó de su mano por el hombro. Terry ansiaba estrecharla entre sus brazos pero no podía. No era aún el momento adecuado.  
\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer por ahora?  
\- Antes que todo, ir a almorzar. Es tarde. Vamos a la cocina para ver qué hay en proceso.  
\- Me alegro. He recordado cómo hacer cierto potaje. Creo que te gustará.  
Terry sonrió. Su pecosa guisaba bien.  
\- Es muy bueno. Me parece que en alguna ocasión llegué a probar un alimento preparado por tus manos.  
\- ¿De verdad? ¿Podrías contarme?  
\- Sí, vamos y te cuento algunos detalles.  
\- Está bien.  
Llegados a la cocina Candy se apresuró a acomodar los platos y a servir aquel potaje que había preparado.  
Mark y su madre sonreían al verlos tan contentos.  
\- Señorita Candy, siéntese, por favor.  
\- Gracias, señora. Es usted como una madre para mí.  
Terry sintió tristeza. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a Candy que ella jamás había conocido a su verdadera madre y ni siquiera sabía quién había sido su padre? Sin embargo, saber todo acerca de la casa Pony y de la señorita del mismo nombre y de la hermana María, tal vez serviría para aclarar algo de su pasado.  
\- ¿Qué les pasa?  
\- A mí me pasa- siguió Terry- que te veo tan hermosa hoy.  
Candy se ruborizó.  
Sirvió el potaje. Terry lo probó. Estaba exquisito.  
\- Vaya que sí recordaste algo. Tiene un sazón agradable…sabe a gloria.  
Candy se apenó un poco y sólo atinó a decir.  
\- Me alegra que te gustara…bueno, que les guste. Es tranquilizante saber que he preparado algo que se pueda comer.  
Todos rieron a carcajadas. Y comenzaron a hablar acerca de aquella reunión especial en la madrugada.  
Al terminar la comida, Terry llevó a Candy al hangar donde aún estaban los restos del avión que Stear tratara de hacer volar.  
\- ¿Es éste?- preguntó Candy.  
\- Sí…lo que queda de él, claro. Por cierto…tú eres la culpable de que esto alguna vez haya volado de nuevo.  
\- ¿En verdad?  
\- Claro. A ti se te ocurrió la idea de que tu primo Stear a quien le fascinaban los aviones lo arreglara y lo piloteara.  
\- Me alegra. ¿Podrías contarme?  
\- Bien…estábamos aquí, justamente, de pie. Yo miraba el avión y tú dijiste que volverías en seguida. Cuando lo hiciste, traías a Stear y a Archie, tus primos, para que lo vieran. Archie y yo nos odiábamos a muerte pero tú conseguiste que todo saliera bien. Stear lo arregló y aquella noche cenamos lo que tú, Annie y Paty prepararon. Por cierto que tu amiga Paty dejó una cuchara en la comida de Stear y casi se atraganta.  
Candy rió abiertamente como si se hubiera acordado de lo sucedido.  
\- ¿Recuerdas algo, Candy?  
\- No exactamente…sólo que no sé por qué me parece que aquel día fue muy especial para todos.  
\- Sí, Candy…especialmente para ti y para mí.  
\- ¿Y por qué?  
Terry la miró con picardía.  
\- Ya lo verás. Ahora ven, te mostraré dónde voló el avión.  
Subieron al caballo y llegaron hasta el lugar.  
\- Aquí fue donde volamos el avión. Stear estaba nervioso pero por fin pudo subir al cielo con él…sólo que…  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Pues…al parecer algo falló y…Stear y el avión cayeron.  
\- ¡Dios santo!- exclamó Candy.- ¿Y no le pasó nada?  
\- No, afortunadamente sólo fue el susto y nos reímos como nunca. Luego…fuimos al lago.  
Candy sonrió.  
Llegaron al lago. Ahí Terry trató de revivir aquella escena.  
\- Aquí estuvimos conversando un poco sobre mis padres.  
\- Tus padres…se ven tan bien juntos.  
\- Sí, lamentablemente el tiempo ha hecho ya estragos y supongo que será difícil que puedan reconciliarse…  
\- Sin embargo, se nota que se siguen amando…  
Terry miró a Candy a los ojos de una forma que la hizo temblar.  
\- Como yo a ti…  
\- Pero síguemente contando.  
Terry asintió.  
\- Como gustes, pecosa. Mientras charlábamos…sentimos ganas de bailar para conmemorar el suceso y para recordar también que tendríamos que volver todos a Londres.  
\- ¿Y bailamos? ¿Sin música?  
\- Sí…la música estaba dentro de nosotros…era un viejo vals que nos traía recuerdos a ambos…entonces, te dije: Candy…¿quieres bailar?- dijo tomándola de la mano para levantarla, igual que la vez anterior.  
Candy sonrió y se levantó.  
Terry comenzó a bailar. Candy se sentía en las nubes.  
"No sé pero…siento que esto ya pasó antes…este momento es especial y único…me siento tan feliz…"  
De pronto, como entonces, Terry se detuvo abruptamente. Bajó sus dulces ojos azules y los clavó en Candy para luego apoderarse de su boca de la forma en que la besó la primera vez.  
Candy sintió aquella dulce presión y no pudo apenas respirar. Al sentir la dulzura de aquel beso, el beso de un verdadero caballero, sólo pudo colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y permitirle que las de él descansaran en su breve cintura. El momento se tornó al mismo tiempo breve y eterno.  
Cuando se apartaron, Candy musitó.  
\- No he recordado todo, Terry…pero ahora estoy convencida de que tú eres el hombre al que amo…  
\- Candy…yo también te amo…y te amaré siempre…te prometo que cuando puedas recordar todo, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo. No tendrás queja de mí.  
Ella se recostó en su pecho sintiendo su corazón latir al tiempo que las manos de Terry la estrechaban con fuerza por la cintura y de vez en vez, sus manos pasaban por su rubia cabellera.

Albert estaba desvelado. Aquella noche no podía dormir.  
Se mantuvo despierto un rato en la sala de la casa mientras pensaba.  
La imagen de Candy pasaba por sus ojos. Sin embargo, la dulce imagen de Bárbara se cruzó en su mirada.  
\- Bárbara…eres una mujer tan valiente, tanto como Candy. Pero…eres distinta en otras cosas. Más indefensa y a la vez tan fuerte. Tu sonrisa es tan dulce. Sonríes aunque el dolor esté dentro de tu alma. No sé por qué siento la necesidad de apoyarte, de ayudarte en todo. Y lo haré, no sólo por Candy, sino por Terry y…porque yo así lo deseo.  
Escribió unas notas para los de la casa. El nuevo día estaba ya casi por llegar.


	72. Capítulo 71

Cap. 71

Al día siguiente, instintivamente, Albert se dirigió muy temprano a buscar a Bárbara.

Ella también se arregló a tiempo para no hacer esperar a nadie.

Cuando escuchó que alguien la buscaba, bajó las escaleras con rapidez.

Albert le regaló una sonrisa franca y alegre.

\- Bárbara…

\- Buen día, Albert.

Le extendió las manos y sonriendo le preguntó.

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- Creo que sí, realmente estoy muy emocionada.

Albert añadió.

\- Me alegra, porque todo lo que verá será muy interesante.

\- Bien, entonces, vámonos. Mi auto espera afuera.

\- Gracias.

Bárbara abordó el auto de Albert y siguieron camino hacia la carretera.

Una vez que llegaron a la estación, Albert le dijo:

\- A partir de ahora el camino será en tren, Bárbara.

Ella asintió.

\- Será muy agradable. Nunca me imaginé que tendría que llegar en tren hasta Lakewood.

\- Será hasta Chicago. Estando ahí iremos ya en auto hasta Lakewood.

Bárbara respondió muy segura.

\- Yo iré a donde tú quieras…

El corazón de Albert latió apresuradamente.

En tanto, Terry fue a buscar a Candy a la cocina.

\- Buenos días, pecosa.

Aquel sobrenombre le agradaba mucho y aunque no podía recordar en qué momentos lo había escuchado, oírlo le era muy hermoso. Se sentía tan feliz.

\- Buenos días, Terry.

Una dulce mirada cruzada entre ambos y luego, por fin, un tierno beso que erizó la piel de los dos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Candy?- preguntó Terry con una sonrisa sensual.

\- Muy bien. Tuve algo de sueños extraños pero nada más.

Terry se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Qué clase de sueños habría tenido Candy?

En tanto, Albert viajaba con Bárbara en primera clase.

\- Pronto llegaremos a Lakewood.

\- Bien- asintió Bárbara.

Albert la miraba de reojo.

\- Es tan dulce…pero su mirada es triste…

Luego se atrevió a preguntarle.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí- respondió ella- es que…me siento un poco nerviosa. Albert…¿por qué?

\- ¿Por qué, qué?- insistió Albert.

\- ¿Por qué tantas atenciones para conmigo?

Albert la miró con una mezcla de emoción y de ternura.

\- Eras amiga de Terry…y quiero ayudarte. Quiero hacer por ti lo que habrían hecho por mí…lo que hizo Candy por mí en una ocasión.

Bárbara lo miró.

\- Estás enamorado de Candy, ¿verdad?

Albert se paralizó. Por un instante no supo qué responder.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- indagó al fin.

\- Es que…hablas de esa muchacha con tanta dulzura…

\- La quiero sí, por eso estoy preocupado por ella. Pero me preocupo por quien sea. En una ocasión, Terry estuvo muy mal y yo lo ayudé. No me jacto de ello; lo habría hecho por cualquier persona. Pero él estaba tan solo…sentí pena por él…un muchacho tan joven, yendo por tan mal camino.

Bárbara le preguntó.

\- ¿Era un rebelde?

\- Sí- respondió Albert- era un muchacho realmente rebelde. Pero yo lo apreciaba mucho por ser como era. Era mi mejor amigo. Creo que nunca me entendí tanto con alguien como con él.

\- Ya veo.

\- Sufrí tanto por lo que le pasó…aun no lo he superado.

\- Yo tampoco. Albert…tengo miedo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De molestar…de no ser aceptada con los tuyos.

\- ¿Por qué no? No te preocupes…todos te aceptarán. Eres una muchacha buena. Dime, ¿aun no superas la ausencia de tu padre?

Bárbara dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Albert la abrazó, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Un anciano entregó a la muchacha una rosa.

\- Tenga…para su novia…

Albert no aclaró nada.

\- Gracias, señor- respondió Albert apenas mientras Bárbara ocultaba el rostro en el pecho de Albert.

Mientras el viaje continuaba, Bárbara se quedó dormida con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Albert.

Él le colocó una manta. Estaba ya haciendo frío.

Escocia

Mientras la acompañaba al desayuno, Terry le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué soñaste, Candy?

\- Soñé con un ángel rubio…de ojos azules…vestido con una ropa de cuadros como el tartán del padre de Mark.

Terry pensó que Candy había soñado quizás con Albert.

\- ¿Cómo era él?

\- Era bajito, de cabello corto y una dulce sonrisa. Quise preguntarle cómo se llamaba pero se desvaneció en la nada…sólo alcancé a ver que llevaba en el pecho un broche con una A.

El joven actor se quedó pensando. "Sí…debió ser Albert…o…Anthony…sí, seguramente debió ser él…

\- Candy…tu sueño…tiene que ver con tu pasado.

Aquellas palabras abrieron las puertas a los recuerdos de Candy, aunque difícilmente iban a llegar por sí solos.

Bárbara despertó. El viaje había sido largo pero ya casi iba llegando.

\- Bárbara…ya casi estamos en la estación.

La muchacha se desperezó un momento. El brillo de sus ojos era notorio, a pesar de las lágrimas que se habían secado en su rostro. Pero Albert no dejaba de contemplarla.

\- ¿Ya llegamos?

\- Sí, falta ya muy poco.

Bárbara sonrió.

\- Ya quiero conocer tu casa, Albert.

Él sonrió a su vez. Si Bárbara era tan dulce como Candy, seguramente el palacio de Lakewood la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Sin embargo, alguien ya había comenzado su labor.

Lakewood

Annie terminaba de revisar que todo estuviera en orden cuando Elisa la saludó.

\- Hola, Annie, ¿todo listo para la vuelta de Archie y William?

\- Sí, Elisa. Hoy llegarán.

\- Me alegra…así podrás tener más cerca a Archie…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Se nota que no te dijeron nada sobre la muchacha inglesa.

\- ¿Cuál muchacha?

\- Bárbara Gerald. Es hija de un conde de Inglaterra que murió hace poco. Es muy hermosa…supongo que por eso no te puso al tanto Archie.

\- ¿Qué pretendes decirme?

\- Nada, solamente que Melanie y yo la vimos en Chicago junto a Archie, quizás fue solamente una coincidencia. Por lo que supe, quizás venga con ellos a casa. Espero que se porte a la altura, ¿cierto?

Annie sabía que Elisa lo había dicho para lastimarla. Si Candy hubiera estado ahí a su lado, habría sido más fácil soportar aquellas molestias. Pero pensó que tendría que hablar con Archie al respecto cuando volvieran.

En tanto, Candy preguntaba a Terry.

\- ¿Quién era ese ángel?

\- Seguramente se trataba de Anthony Brower…

El nombre se clavó en la cabeza de Candy.

Ella sintió que el aire la faltaba. Terry la tomó en brazos y la sostuvo mientras se recuperaba. Una lágrima brotaba de sus ojos, tal y como sucediera cuando se cayera en el colegio san Pablo de la escalera de emergencia.

\- Anthony…¿qué es lo que causas en el corazón de Candy, aun después de muerto?

Candy reaccionó. La joven preguntó.

\- ¿Qué me pasó?

\- Te desmayaste.

La enfermera miró a Terry con preocupación.

\- Terry…me duele un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿Te traigo algo?

\- Un té, quizás. Terry…tengo que enviar un telegrama a Anthony.

Terry la miro dubitativo.

\- ¿Anthony?

\- Sí…Anthony debe saber que estoy bien y que pronto volveré a América.

El actor quedó confundido. Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que Candy había recordado exactamente.

\- ¿Qué recordaste?

\- Recordé a Antony, Stear y Archie. Deben estar preocupados por mí…¿no crees?

\- Candy…entra en razón. Anthony…está muerto…

Candy se bloqueó de momento. Recordar algo que creía reciente y darse cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo había sido muy duro para ella.


	73. Capítulo 72

Cap. 72

Candy se quedó dormida después de la impresión tras haber recordado a Anthony. Pero quizás todo estaba tan revuelto en su cabeza, que se tratara de un impulso. Terry estaba realmente preocupado.

Permaneció a un costado de su cama después de haberle llevado el té.

\- Está pálida. Dios mío…si pudiera saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza…

De pronto, la vio entreabrir los ojos.

\- Candy…¿qué sucede?

\- Terry…Anthony…se cayó de un caballo, ¿cierto?

Terry se quedó helado.

\- Sí…¿lo recordaste?

\- Fue un sueño quizás pero…recuerdo que estábamos en una cacería. Anthony y yo tomamos un atajo. Conversábamos mientras tratábamos de llegar antes que los demás. De pronto, una trampa para zorro sorprendió al caballo, que perdió el equilibrio y lanzó a Anthony por el aire…ya no despertó más.

Candy se soltó a llorar.

Terry la abrazó.

"Pobrecita…recordó de nuevo el pasado".

\- Candy, tranquilízate…no puedes dejar que el miedo y el dolor se adueñen de ti de nueva cuenta. Ven…tengo que hacer algo ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ven…

La cargó y la llevó hasta la caballeriza donde estaba su yegua favorita.

\- Candy, ven, sube…

\- No, no quiero…no ahora.

\- Sube, anda…-dijo montándola.

Él la abrazó y comenzó a galopar con intensidad.

Candy se abrazó a Terry con fuerza y mientras sollozaba sentía aquel calor varonil. Era una sensación indescriptible. Su cuerpo se estremecía y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Terry pasaba por algo igual. Pero había que concluir el experimento.

\- Candy…échalo fuera, anda, no tengas miedo. Anthony ya murió y no volverá, pero estoy yo que te amo tanto…

\- Terry…-susurraba.

\- Anda…tranquilízate…tienes que dejarlo ir.

De pronto, Candy recordó aquella carrera, como la primera vez con la finalidad de que olvidara. Terry había hecho lo mismo antes.

"- Anda, Candy…nombra a Anthony, ¡nómbralo!

\- ¡Terry!- lloraba Candy.

El muchacho galopaba con furia hasta que Candy dejara de llorar.

\- ¿Entiendes, cierto? Lo hago por tu bien. Recuerda que Anthony murió y por una razón muy importante tú estás viva todavía…viva, como yo…porque aún debemos ser felices…

Tras galopar se abrazó a Terry y le permitió que la besara tierna y sabrosamente.

Volvieron a la casa a la hora del almuerzo.

El duque estaba algo preocupado.

\- ¿Dónde estaban?

\- Fuimos a dar un paseo, ¿cierto, Candy?

\- Sí.

Terry hizo una señal de que no se preocupara.

\- Vamos por tarta a la cocina, Candy.

Tras un almuerzo algo tranquilo, Terry llevó a Candy a la terracita cercana a su habitación.

\- Dime, Candy, ¿qué más recordaste?

\- Recordé que…estuvimos estudiando en el San Pablo…pero no recuerdo cómo fue que salimos de ahí.

\- Ya veo…esa es otra historia que quizás ya pronto recordarás. Lo mejor es que ahora eres libre de un pasado doloroso y ya no te lastimarán más tus recuerdos.

\- Eso espero…sufriría mucho si volviera a mi mente algún otro recuerdo doloroso.

Entonces Terry pensó en lo sucedido cuando lo de Susana. Ese recuerdo iba a ser sumamente doloroso para los dos.

Lakewood

El viaje en auto fue una delicia para Bárbara. Cada cosa que veía la sorprendía gratamente.

\- Este jardín es bellísimo, Albert.

\- Me alegra que te guste. Este se llama el Portal de las Rosas.

\- Parece la entrada a un castillo encantado.

Albert sonrió. Le agradaba tanto la imaginación y la ternura de aquella muchacha.

\- Ven, lo que verás dentro te gustará aún más.

Iba entrando cuando Elisa los recibió.

\- Ya los esperábamos…qué bueno que vinieran.

Bárbara se sorprendió.

\- Buen día, señorita…

\- Elisa Leagan, a tus órdenes.

\- Mucho gusto- dijo Bárbara.

Albert sabía que Elisa estaba ahí por otra razón.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a conocer a la recién llegada y a saludarla. Sé que es hija de un hombre distinguido de Londres.

\- Mi padre era un buen hombre- señaló Bárbara.

Albert replicó.

\- Pues ya cumpliste tu cometido, Elisa. Así que…ya puedes marcharte, si gustas.

\- No es muy cumplido y considerado de tu parte, William.

Annie intervino.

\- Déjala, yo la invité- dijo a Albert.

Éste se quedó extrañado.

\- ¿Tú…la invitaste?

\- Sí- respondió Annie con la cabeza baja.

Al poco rato llegó Archie con Paty y el doctor Arthur.

Elisa prosiguió.

\- Vaya…ya llegó la gentuza.

Paty comentó.

\- No, Elisa, la gentuza llegó desde hace rato. Nosotros somos amigos de la casa.

Luego saludó a Bárbara.

\- Bienvenida.

\- Gracias- musitó débilmente.

Elisa se molestó aún más.

Paty fue con Annie a su habitación.

\- ¿Nos disculpan un momento? Vamos a preparar todo para Bárbara.

Estando arriba, Paty replicó.

\- Annie, ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando invitaste a Elisa?

\- Sé que está mal pero…ella se invitó y dijo que si no lo hacía le armaría un escándalo a todos por lo que vio con Archie.

Paty negó.

\- Entre Archie y esa chica no hay absolutamente nada. No te dejes envenenar la mente por ella. El hecho de que no esté Candy aquí es razón suficiente para que aprendas a defenderte sola, Annie.

Archie subió.

\- ¿Interrumpo?

Annie bajó la cabeza.

\- No, pasa.

Paty bajó.

\- Los veré alrato.

Cuando Paty salió, Archie preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué está Elisa aquí, Annie?

La joven abrazó a su esposo.

\- Lo siento, Archie…soy una tonta. Me dejé embaucar por las mentiras de Elisa y…

\- Ya veo…no te reprocho nada, Annie. Elisa nunca deja de verter su veneno. Pero vamos a darle una lección.

\- ¿Lección?

\- Claro, vamos a fingir que estamos disgustados y entonces la ponemos en evidencia. Todos se darán cuenta de sus intrigas.

Annie sonrió.

\- Me agrada la idea.

\- Y a mí me agradas tú- dijo Archie.- Esta noche…vamos a festejar nuestra travesura con Elisa- sugirió dulcemente.

\- Hay visitas, Archie…

\- No importa…estamos hasta arriba…y los ruidos nos escucharán en las demás habitaciones.

Abajo, Bárbara bebía un té mientras Albert conversaba con Paty y Arthur.

\- ¿Por qué no aprovechas para descansar un poco, Arthur?

\- La verdad que sí me parece bien el descanso, Albert. Además…tengo otros planes que no pueden esperar

Paty se sonrojó. Seguramente tenían que ver con ella.

Archie y Annie bajaron aunque cada uno por su lado. Annie dijo a Paty en voz baja:

\- Disimula…

Archie se llevó a Albert y a Arthur.

\- Bueno- dijo Elisa- ya nos dejaron a las damas aquí. Podemos hablar con tranquilidad. ¿Qué te parece Lakewood, querida?- preguntó a Bárbara.

\- Es muy hermoso…es como un castillo encantado.

\- Claro, y hay príncipes aquí también.

Bárbara respondió.

\- Siempre me ha molestado la realeza. La nobleza no es algo que me agrade mucho.

\- ¿Por qué? Debe ser grandioso poder convivir con la realeza. A mí me gustaría poder hacerlo.

\- Pues no lo creo, Elisa- replicó Paty.- Aunque te esforzaras demasiado.

\- No tienes que ser tan grosera, Paty- señaló Elisa. – Y menos en casa ajena.

Annie resopló.

\- Esta casa es tan de Paty como de los demás. ¿Por qué no vamos al jardín?

Paty dijo a Bárbara.

\- Tú no te despegues de mí, ¿quieres?

\- Sí, gracias- respondió en voz baja Bárbara.

Avanzaron por entre los rosales. Paty dijo a Bárbara.

\- Mira, estas rosas las cultivó un chico llamado Anthony, primo de Stear y de Archie.

\- Dime, ¿quién era Stear?

\- Era…un hombre maravilloso- dijo Paty con ojos cristalizados.- Yo lo amé mucho…era mi novio pero…la guerra se lo llevó.

\- ¿Murió?

Paty sollozó y luego respondió.

\- Murió pero se quedó vivo en mi corazón. Desde aquí sigo venerando su memoria, aunque ahora ame al doctor Kelly.

\- Ya veo…¡qué hermosas rosas!

\- ¿Sabes cómo se llaman? Dulce Candy…

\- ¿Dulce Candy?

\- Sí…Anthony amaba a Candy y sembró esta estirpe de rosas para ella. Y siemrpe han florecido. Mientras estén floreciendo, es señal de que Candy está bien.

Bárbara bajó los ojos. Albert debía seguir enamorado de Candy.

Albert se puso de acuerdo con ellos respecto de la broma que a Archie se le había ocurrido.

Melanie y Neil llegaron también.

\- No podíamos faltar- dijo Neil.

Archie replicó.

\- Podías habernos evitado tu odiosa presencia.

Neil respondió irónico.

\- Pude haberlo hecho, Archie, pero consideré que era necesario traerla, para divertirme un poco.

Albert dijo a los dos.

\- No caigamos en provocaciones…vamos a tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz con éstos tres.

Al fin se reunieron en el salón. Albert se acercó a Bárbara.

\- ¿Te gusta la casa, Bárbara?

\- Si, Albert, gracias…es hermosa.

\- Considérala tu casa a partir de hoy. Cualquier persona amiga de Terry es parte de la familia.

Bárbara dijo:

\- Gracias, Albert.

Éste tomó su brazo y la invitó a pasar al comedor. Todos entraron del brazo de sus respectivas parejas, excepto Elisa.

\- Neil, debiste haber sido más considerado conmigo.

\- Lo siento, hermanita.

Ya estando en el comedor, Albert hizo sentar a Bárbara junto a él.

Todos conversaban sobre el clima, lo hermoso que estaba el jardín en estas fechas. Bárbara hablaba poco.

Sólo Albert la miraba, buscando el momento de entablar una conversación.

\- Y dime…¿tienes más hermanos?- preguntó Albert.

\- Dos..bueno, no son mis hermanos de sangre. Son hermanos de crianza. Yo crecí en un pueblo de Australia, hasta que fui a Europa y ahí me reencontré con mi verdadero padre.

\- Qué coincidencia, ¿no?- intervino Elisa.

\- ¿Cómo se llaman ellos?

\- Se llaman Arturo y Alex. Se quedaron en Londres…yo insistí en que no vinieran.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Albert.

\- Quería abrirme paso yo sola, no depender de nadie.

\- En ocasiones, debemos aceptar la ayuda de quien nos aprecia.

\- Lo sé, por eso he aceptado gratamente la ayuda de todos ustedes.

Albert sonrió. Sí que era una linda chica.

La tía Elroy llegó. Albert la saludó.

\- Tía…me alegra tanto volver a verte.

\- Y a mí, Albert. Dime, ¿quién es esa joven?

\- Es Bárbara Gerald. Es hija de un conde de Londres. Está aquí de visita.

\- Mucho gusto, señorita Gerald. Espero que se sienta como en su casa.

\- Gracias, señora- dijo Bárbara algo cohibida.

Mientras hacían preparativos, Bárbara prefirió ir a ver los caballos. Albert se escabulló de todos y la alcanzó.

\- ¿Qué haces acá, sola?

\- Quería ver los caballos…me encantan los animales.

\- Bien, si es así, ven conmigo- dijo tomándola de la mano.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Ya verás- dijo Albert pícaramente.

Corrieron hasta la casita de campo donde estaban sus amigos del bosque y le dijo:

\- Vamos a ver si pasas la prueba. ¡Salgan!

Los animales se acercaron tímidamente. Luego, al ver a Bárbara, la rodearon con alegría como lo hicieran con Candy. Puppet fue el primero en saludarla.

\- Sí, Puppet, es linda.

\- ¿Tú los entiendes?

\- ¿Tú no?- guiñó el ojo Albert.- Has pasado la prueba, entra.

Estando ahí, Albert le dijo.

\- Me alegra que te guste tanto la naturaleza como a mí.

\- Sí…me siento tan libre y feliz en contacto con la naturaleza. Me siento parte de ella.

Albert sonrió.

\- En verdad…eres una chica extraordinaria.

Tras un breve silencio, añadió.

\- Ven…es mejor que regresemos…deben estar esperándonos.

\- Sí.

Estando ahí, Paty la llevó a su cuarto y entre Dorothy y ella la arreglaron para la celebración.

Cuando bajó estaba sumamente hermosa, de suerte que Albert se quedó boquiabierto.

Archie dijo a Arthur.

\- ¿Ya viste la cara de Albert?

\- Sí, parece que Bárbara le agrada.

\- Así parece aunque…algo me dice que Albert aún no ha dejado de pensar en Candy.

Bárbara descendió y Albert la invitó a bailar. Mientras todos bailaban, Elisa no perdía oportunidad para herir a Annie. Pero ella ya tenía plan.

\- ¿Por qué no bailas con Archie?

\- Estamos enojados…-dijo Annie.

\- Ah, ya veo, entonces mis sospechas son ciertas.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Archie quiere algo con Bárbara. Como se parece tanto a Candy…

Annie se marchó fingiendo molestia, especialmente cuando Archie bailó con Bárbara.

Ésta le preguntó a Archie.

\- ¿Por qué esa tal Elisa es tan grosera?

\- Así ha sido siempre…le hizo la vida de cuadritos a Candy mientras pudo. Por su culpa, Candy y Terry se separaron la segunda vez.

\- Pero, ¿y su padre?

\- Su padre se alió con ella para tramar un buen plan. Es intrigante, cruel y traidora.

\- Qué mal…pobre muchacha.

\- Ten mucho cuidado con ella, Bárbara.

Cuando terminaron de bailar, Albert la llamó.

\- Ven, Bárbara…

Albert la miró.

\- Quiero que aceptes que seamos socios en un negocio que tiene que ver con el cuidado de los animales. ¿Aceptas?

\- Albert, yo…

\- No digas nada, piénsalo. Pero me gustaría que trabajáramos juntos en ese negocio.

\- Me agrada la idea, sólo que…no sé si sea prudente.

\- Lo será, tú despreocúpate y déjalo todo en mis manos.

\- Gracias, Albert, realmente ha sido una bendición conocerte.

Albert sonrió.

Elisa los miraba desde no muy lejos.

En tanto, Paty fue con Arthur a una arboleda y ahí le dijo:

\- Paty…necesito decirte algo….

\- Dime, Arthur…

\- ¿Quieres…casarte conmigo?- preguntó mientras le mostraba un hermoso anillo.

Paty comenzó a llorar.

\- Arthur…

\- Me encantaría que dijeras "sí", ahora mismo.

Paty negó.

\- Te amo…pero no puedo aceptar por ahora.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque…Candy está desaparecida y…no quiero que ella esté perdida, mientras yo me alegro de casarme pronto…compréndeme.

\- Si te detiene pensar que yo estuve enamorado de ella, olvídalo. Yo te amo a ti, Paty.

\- Lo sé, Arthur, es sólo que considero que no puedo darme esta alegría mientras Candy no esté con nosotros. Pero te prometo que en cuanto ella aparezca, te daré la respuesta que esperas.

\- Gracias, Paty…estaré esperando ansioso ese día.

Bárbara fue a contemplar las rosas cuando Elisa llegó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Contemplar las rosas.

Elisa cortó una sin contemplación.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Estas son las Dulce Candy…por cierto, sabes que Albert ama a Candy, ¿no?

\- Eso me dijeron…

\- No seas tonta, Bárbara…Albert no se fijaría en ti. Él todavía ama a Candy y no pondría sus ojos en ti aunque te parezcas. Tal vez el parecido lo haya impresionado pero tú no eres ella. No te hagas ilusiones. Es mejor que lo entiendas de una vez.

Bárbara salió corriendo llorando mientras se apartaba de la casa de Lakewood. Corrió por los árboles, tropezó y cayó cerca de un barranco.

Las horas pasaban y todos estaban preocupados por ella.

Albert era quien más se angustiaba.

\- Sólo salió a caminar y no ha vuelto.

Archie se preparaba para que la fueran a buscar. Elisa intervino.

\- Creo que no se sentía a gusto, como Archie sólo tenía ojos para ella…

Archie replicó.

\- Tú debes ser la culpable de que Bárbara se fuera y ¿sabes qué? Yo no estoy interesado en Bárbara como tú crees y Annie lo sabe. Eres una mentirosa, Elisa- dijo dándole un golpe.

\- ¡Neil, defiéndeme!- pidió.

Pero su hermano también le dio la espalda.

\- Ya me tienes harto, Elisa. Pero ya se acabó. Ya no tienes hermano a quien molestar con tus impertinencias.

\- ¡Neil!

En tanto, Albert se dispuso a buscarla.

\- Te acompañamos- dijo Arthur.

\- Gracias. Ustedes vayan río abajo. Yo iré por el lado del bosque.

Albert supuso que iría por el camino que le acababa de mostrar.

Subió a su caballo y se dirigió al acantilado.

Después de un buen rato, encontró a Bárbara inconsciente, con la ropa enlodada y bastante fría y mojada.

\- Pobrecita…ven…

Al verla tan indefensa y tan hermosa, la besó suavemente en los labios y acarició su cabello.

\- No sé qué provocas en mí, Bárbara…no sé lo que me pasa cuando te veo…

Tras aquella dulce confusión, la tomó en brazos, la cargó y la subió al caballo.

Volvió a Lakewood con ella con las botas llenas de lodo.

\- Voy a llevarla a su habitación.

Estando ahí la miró con ternura.

\- Descansa, Bárbara…mañana hablaremos…pero te prometo que Elisa no volverá a dañarte, ni a ti ni a nadie.

Escocia

\- ¿Estás loco, Terry?

\- No, Candy. Es sólo que quiero celebrar contigo que ya están volviendo tus recuerdos.

\- Está bien. Sólo que tengo miedo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De lo que pueda seguir recordando.

\- No te preocupes. La fiesta de hoy será sólo para celebrar y estar alegres. Invité a gente del pueblo. No habrá nadie que pueda confundirte. Sólo la gente allegada a la casa.

\- ¿Estarán tus padres?

\- Sí…esta noche será inolvidable para todos.

Candy se sentía muy feliz.

Terry envió gente a comprar todo.

\- Habrá disfraces, té, baile…

\- Como la fiesta blanca…

\- ¿La recordaste?

\- Más o menos, creo que no muy bien pero algo viene a mi mente al respecto.

\- Entonces, procuraré que cada detalle sea inolvidable para que tus recuerdos regresen poco a poco.

Candy asintió.

Mientras tanto, le mostró cada uno de sus libros de teatro.

\- Este es Hamlet y este es Romeo y Julieta…

Al decir lo último, Candy se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- No…no comprendo, escuchar esos nombres me dio dolor de cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, Candy…créeme…tus recuerdos volverán y todo será felicidad para nosotros…

Candy sonrió. Terry le infundía suma confianza.


	74. Capítulo 73

Cap. 73

Candy sonrió.

\- Sí que tengo confianza en ti. Y dime, ¿cómo son tus representaciones?

Terry estaba loco por demostrarle lo bueno que era como actor.

\- Hoy mismo te mostraré una parte de Hamlet, ¿te gustaría?

\- ¡Claro!- dijo Candy emocionada.

De pronto, abrazó a Terry efusivamente. Él la sostuvo y la abrazó. Sin embargo al apartarse, las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Un fuego extraño consumía sus corazones. Terry sabía que iba a ser cada día más complicado para ambos estar en la misma casa. Sin embargo, era un caballero y se contuvo infundiendo confianza a Candy.

\- Bueno…vamos a revisar los preparativos de la fiesta, ¿quieres?

\- Eso quiere decir que ya tenías planeado todo.

\- Más o menos- dijo corriendo. – ¡Ardilla mal oliente el que llegue al último!

Candy rió. Terry sí que era bastante juguetón.

Mientras tanto Eleonor miraba por la ventana a Terry y Candy camino a la cocina.

El padre de Terry llegó.

\- Buenos días, Elenor.

Aquella voz dulce todavía causaba estragos en el corazón de la actriz.

\- Buenos días, Richard.- comentó tratando de no demostrar ninguna reacción favorable.

\- ¿Qué miras?

\- A Terry y Candy. Por un lado, me agrada que ella esté tan contenta pero por otro…no termino de imaginar lo que sucederá cuando Candy recupere la memoria totalmente.

\- Espero que Terry tenga algo en mente para entonces. Por ahora, están felices…tanto que me asusta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque…temo que Terry cometa alguna locura…como la que yo estoy a punto de cometer…

Entonces se acercó a Eleonor, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo para besarla apasionadamente.

El duque de Grandchester tal vez ya había olvidado lo que significaba tocar a una mujer de la forma en que intentaba hacerlo con Eleonor.

Pero ella lo venció dándole la espalda.

\- ¡Basta, Richard!- insistió.- No debemos…

\- ¿Por qué no? Ya no estoy con la que era mi esposa…yo siempre te he amado y ya no puedo más…ya no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo…te necesito, Eleonor…

Un beso apasionado llegó para mantenerlos vinculados un momento. De pronto, Terry se acercó.

\- Perdón…creí que estabas solo, papá…

Richard se apartó tratando de esconder lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Qué deseabas, Terry?

Eleonor se disculpó, saliendo abruptamente del lugar.

Terry comentó.

\- Creo que te está costando más trabajo de lo que pensabas…

Richard asintió.

\- Sí que lo es pero…vale la pena insistir.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas hacerlo? Puede tardar mucho…

El duque aclaró:

\- Lo sé pero no importa…no dudaré hasta que tu madre me perdone y me acepte de nueva cuenta. Pero, dime, ¿qué querías además de eso?

Terry informó.

\- Organicé una fiesta para Candy. Para celebrar el retorno de algunos de sus recuerdos. Tal vez de esa forma recuerde algunos detalles más.

Su padre comentó.

\- Terry…tienes que pensar en que…en algún momento, Candy recordará todo y…querrá volver con los suyos.

Terry movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

\- Lo sé pero…ya tengo en mente lo que voy a hacer, padre. Por cierto, en dos semanas iremos a Londres para los estudios de Candy. Pienso acompañarla.

\- Yo puedo ir con ustedes, tú entiendes…

Terry respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya que piensas mal de mí…quizás es porque tú también piensas mal, ¿no?

\- Mal de familia, hijo- sonrió el duque.

En tanto, Candy miraba el jardín.

\- No sé por qué pero…creo que aquí falta algo…

La madre de Mark le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué crees tú que falte, Candy?

Candy explicó.

\- No lo sé exactamente, señora pero…pienso que se trata de alguna flor. Por ejemplo…rosas…

La madre del chiquillo amigo de Terry se sorprendió.

\- ¿Rosas? ¿De dónde te vino esa idea?

\- Quizás fue algo…sorpresivo, señora. Me gustan las rosas…quizás desde siempre.

La madre de Mark pensó en informarle a Terry al respecto.

En tanto, el joven actor se la pasó terminando preparativos para la fiesta y montando un cuadro de Hamlet para ella.

Pensó en invitar a sus amigos de la compañía de teatro ambulante. Y no le fue difícil encontrar a algunos de ellos.

\- Terry…¿cómo estás?

\- Bien, señor. De hecho, vengo a agradecerles todo el bien que me hicieron y a invitarlos a una fiesta en mi casa.

\- ¿En tu casa?

\- Sí, en la casa de Escocia. Quiero que se alegren conmigo porque…encontré a mi novia, la mujer de mi vida. Al fin está conmigo.

Todos ellos se alegraron por la buena noticia.

\- Vaya que si es una buena noticia- comentó uno de los muchachos.- Hasta Ginus que siempre está bebiendo dejará de hacerlo del puro gusto- rieron.

Terry se alegró con ellos.

\- En la casa podrán beber un poco, aunque no mucho, ¿eh?

\- No te preocupes, Terruce, no te haremos quedar mal.

\- Por cierto, necesito que me acompañen a representar a Hamlet para ella.

\- ¿Nunca te ha visto?

\- No…-dijo él- bueno…no ahora…

Uno de ellos preguntó.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Terry? Te notamos un poco…triste.

Terry respondió.

\- Ella…perdió la memoria y apenas está recobrándola.

Todos callaron. Luego, Ginus dijo:

\- Eso no es problema. Verás que con la alegría que pasará en la fiesta pronto la recuperará. Nosotros te ayudaremos, ¿cierto, muchachos? Habrá música irlandesa para que ella se alegre y anime.

\- Se los agradezco mucho, muchachos. Los espero en la tarde en casa. Enviaré un carruaje para ustedes.

\- Gracias- señaló Ginus.- ¿Oyeron, chicos? Vamos a subirnos a un carruaje elegante.

\- Esto sí que es una novedad.

Todos reían. La fiesta iba a ser todo un éxito.

Lakewood

Aquella noche no durmieron. Albert vigilaba la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Bárbara. Su mirada profunda parecía viajar al momento en que le había presentado a sus amigos los animales. Luego su recuerdo se mezcló con el de Candy y de pronto, el rostro de ésta desapareció y se cristalizó el de Bárbara.

\- Albert- interrumpió Paty

Albert reaccionó.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Paty?

\- Albert…sigues aquí, esperando…aguardando. Ella estará bien.

\- Tengo miedo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo miedo…

Albert recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Paty. Ella comenzó a llorar también.

\- No te pongas así- señaló Paty, comprensivamente.- Ella estará bien.

Eso espero. Sin embargo…no puedo dejar de pensar en que puedo perderla, como perdí a Candy…

Paty le preguntó extrañada:

\- Albert…algo me dice que estás confundido, ¿cierto? Dime, ¿sientes algo por Bárbara, similar a lo que sientes por Candy?

Albert dudó.

\- Paty…yo…no lo sé. Es tan hermosa, tan dulce…pero a diferencia de Candy, ella es tan dependiente, aunque parezca demostrar autosuficiencia. Es valiente pero tiene un dejo de inocencia que me hace sentirme tan extraño…y tengo miedo de hacerle daño.

\- Tranquilízate. Ella sería una buena opción para ti. Pero no pienses en eso ahora. Sólo en que ella se ponga bien, ¿correcto?

\- Sí, Paty. Lo haré.

\- Arthur está afuera para revisarla.

La cabeza de los Andley suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Adelante…

Entreabrió la puerta sin entrar y permitió el paso a Arthur que entraba para revisar a la muchacha.

Estando afuera, Paty le dijo.

\- Cualquier duda que tengas puedes platicarla conmigo. Te prometo no contarle a nadie lo que sientes o piensas al respecto. Ni siquiera a Arthur. SI algo tengo es que soy muy buena para los secretos.

Albert sonrió.

\- Gracias, Paty. Eres muy buena amiga. Sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Elisa no estaba lejos de ahí.

\- ¿Qué misterios se traerán Paty y Albert?

En tanto, Arthur salió.

Albert le preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Bien- dijo Arthur.- Ya respira mejor. Pero debe estar abrigada porque el frío podría ser fatal. Paty, ¿podrías ayudarme a cuidarla?

\- Por supuesto, Arthur. Sé que no soy enfermera, pero algo he aprendido de todo esto.

Annie y Archie esperaban abajo.

\- ¿Qué hace Elisa aquí?

\- No sé qué le sucede- comentó Annie.- Lleva tiempo en espera, supongo.

\- No soporto su presencia aquí, Annie.

La muchacha dudó.

Archie le dijo:

\- Dime, ¿en verdad creíste que entre Bárbara y yo podía haber algo?

\- No lo digas ni en broma- dijo Annie.- Fue solamente la mala influencia de Elisa. Pero no puede influir decisivamente en mí, Archie. Te prometo que eso jamás va a suceder.

Un largo abrazo los unió.

Archie comunicó.

\- He enviado gente para averiguar qué sucedió con Candy. Estarán averiguando en los hospitales y en el frente para saber si alguien la vio o estuvo en algún sitio.

\- Espero que tengamos noticias pronto…

Elisa hizo su aparición frente a ellos.

\- Candy no aparecerá- dijo orgullosa.- Ni siquiera deben preocuparse tanto por buscarla. Las malas noticias nunca se tardan tanto.

\- ¡Eres odiosa, Elisa!- comentó Archie.

\- Ya no me extraña ese vocabulario en ti, Archie.- comentó.- ¿Por qué tienes que pensar que te digo algo por molestar? Sólo soy realista.

\- La información de las bajas llegó desde hace mucho a América. Y ella no está ahí. –comentó Archie.

\- Eso es para la gente importante. Pero una enfermera más o menos no es gran cosa.

Archie le dio una bofetada.

Annie le suplicó que se tranquilizara.

Elisa apretó los dientes y luego dijo aún roja de rabia:

\- Esto no se va a quedar así, Archie. Me las vas a pagar.

\- No te tengo miedo, Elisa. No puedes ir demasiado lejos ya…

La joven Leagan marchó de allí hacia la casa de sus padres, maquinando lo que haría a raíz de lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto, Bárbara despertó.

Albert entró a verla.

La contempló desde lejos un momento. Luego se acercó y acarició ligeramente su mano.

\- Albert…

\- No digas nada, no te agites.

\- No te preocupes por mí…ya estoy bien.

\- Eso crees pero tienes que cuidarte aún más. Por favor, prométeme que no te levantarás de esta cama para nada.

La muchacha movió la cabeza.

\- No tienes que hacer esto. No quiero darte molestias.

Albert negó.

\- Claro que no es ninguna molestia. No quiero que te pase nada…

Bárbara lo miró dulcemente.

\- Eres un buen hombre. Capaz de sacrificarse por los demás.

\- No digas eso. Será mejro que te duermas o no podrás recuperarte pronto.

\- Te prometo que me pondré bien enseguida.

\- A callar, señorita. Descanse.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Albert la miró un segundo más e instintivamente, depositó un suave beso en la frente, aspirando el dulce aroma de su persona.

La fiesta comenzó.

El jardín se llenó de convidados de características curiosas. Había entre ellos actores, personas de toda clase y condición. Terry sonreía al poder ofrecer aquella reunión para la gente más necesitada.

Luego platicó con la gente de la compañía con la que había trabajado en Escocia y revisaba los últimos detalles de la obra.

\- Esto es lo que un buen artista debe hacer, mamá- dijo Terry a Eleonor.- Las funciones para la gente que no tiene para pagar un boleto son mucho más importantes. Son las que realmente valen la pena.

\- Me agrada que tengas buen corazón, hijo.- señaló Eleonor.- Sin embargo, sabes que las compañías de teatro no piensan igual.

\- Lo sé, mamá. Algún día, la compañía que yo dirija, dará funciones gratuitas a la gente pobre.

\- Hijo…ojalá que eso suceda para ti, muy pronto…


	75. Capítulo 74

Cap. 74

Terry estaba feliz departiendo con sus amigos.

Candy se estaba arreglando. Eleonor era quien la peinaba.

\- Gracias por arreglarme. Yo mismo no sabría cómo hacerlo.

\- Siempre has sido una chica sencilla y por eso Terry te ama.

Candy se sonrojó.

\- No recuerdo exactamente cómo era entonces pero…algo me dice que yo era algo…especial.

\- Sí, siempre has sido muy noble y buena. Por eso todos te queremos tanto.

Candy se entristeció ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué sucede, linda?

\- Es que…no recuerdo nada de mi familia. No sé quiénes son…sólo recuerdo a Anthony, a Stear y a Archie…sé que eran parte de mi vida. Pero no puedo recordar a nadie más.

\- No te preocupes. Pronto volverán esos recuerdos. Ahora, ve abajo y disfruta de la fiesta que ha organizado Terry para ti.

\- Gracias, Eleonor.

Bajó y sonrió a todos.

Terry se acercó y le tendió la mano.

\- Bienvenida, princesa… ¡qué comience la música!

iframe width="560" height="315" src=" embed/lMNMVvGpX4I" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen/iframe

Con aquella dulce música, Terry y Candy comenzaron a bailar. La gente del lugar que era escocesa formaron una valla a su alrededor.

\- ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

\- Por supuesto…-sonrió Candy.

Y a ritmo de aquella música Candy sintió que se divertía como quizás nunca antes lo había hecho.

La gente era muy divertida y todo era algarabía y armonía.

Arriba, Richard Grandchester decía a Eleonor.

\- Terry va a llevar a Candy la próxima semana a Londres para los estudios y le prometí ir con ellos.

\- Me alegra. Eso ayudará para que Terry se sienta más tranquilo y Candy también se sienta más segura.

\- Y tal vez…después de esa partida…no nos veamos pronto. Tengo asuntos que resolver…

Eleonor bajó la cabeza.

\- Yo también tendré que volver pronto a Broadway.

\- Pero antes de eso me gustaría que te llevaras el mejor y más dulce recuerdo de Escocia.

Así que ofreció su mano y bailaron como quizás en alguna ocasión lo hicieran. De pronto, Eleonor y Richard bailaron una danza distinta, en la que sus cuerpos se fundían alegres disfrutando como tal vez mucho tiempo antes lo habían hecho.

Al terminar la danza, Eleonor lloró.

\- Esto ha sido…una locura, Richard.

\- La más hermosa locura que haya cometido en mucho tiempo, Eleonor…te amo…más que nunca…

Abajo, Terry dijo a Candy.

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Ya lo verás. Ven conmigo.

De pronto, lo perdió de vista. Cuando se dio cuenta, Terry ya había desaparecido, pero ella estaba instalada en un asiento donde mucha gente se congregaba para ver una estupenda obra de teatro. Un cuadro particular comenzó:

POLONIO.- ¡Cómo os va, mi buen señor!

HAMLET.- Bien, a Dios gracias.

POLONIO.- ¿Me conocéis?

HAMLET.- Perfectamente. Tú vendes peces.

POLONIO.- ¿Yo? No señor.

HAMLET.- Así fueras honrado.

POLONIO.- ¿Honrado decís?

HAMLET.- Sí, señor, que lo digo. El ser honrado según va el

mundo, es lo mismo que ser escogido uno entre diez mil.

POLONIO.- Todo eso es verdad.

HAMLET.- Si el sol engendra

gusanos en un perro muerto y

aunque es un Dios, alumbra benigno con sus rayos a un cadáver

corrupto... ¿No tienes una hija?

POLONIO.- Sí, señor, una tengo.

HAMLET.- Pues no la dejes pasear al sol. La concepción es una

bendición del cielo; pero no del modo en que tu hija podrá concebir.

Cuida mucho de esto, amigo.

POLONIO.- ¿Pero qué queréis decir con eso? Siempre está pensando

en mi hija. No obstante, al principio no me conoció... Dice que vendo

peces... ¡Está rematado, rematado!... Y en verdad que yo también,

siendo mozo, me vi muy trastornado por el amor... Casi tanto como él.

Quiero hablarle otra vez. ¿Qué estáis leyendo?

HAMLET.- Palabras, palabras, todo palabras.

POLONIO.- ¿Y de qué se trata?

HAMLET.- ¿Entre quién?

POLONIO.- Digo, que ¿de qué trata el libro que leéis?

HAMLET.- De calumnias. Aquí dice

el malvado satírico, que

los viejos tienen la barba blanca, las caras con arrugas, que vierten de

sus ojos ámbar abundante y goma de ciruela; que padecen gran

debilidad de piernas, y mucha falta de entendimiento. Todo lo cual,

señor mío, aunque yo plena y eficazmente lo creo; con todo eso, no me

parece bien hallarlo afirmado en tales términos, porque al fin, vos

seríais sin duda tan joven como yo, si os fuera posible andar hacia atrás

como el cangrejo.

POLONIO.- Aunque todo es locura, no deja de observar método en

lo que dice. ¿Queréis venir, señor, adonde no os dé el aire?

HAMLET.- ¿Adónde? ¿A la sepultura?

POLONIO.- Cierto, que allí no da el aire. ¡Con qué agudeza

responde siempre! Estos golpes felices son frecuentes en la locura,

cuando en el estado de razón y salud, tal vez no se logran. Voyle a dejar

y disponer al instante el careo entre él, y mi hija. Señor, si me dais

licencia de que me vaya...

HAMLET.- No me puedes pedir cosa que con más gusto te conceda;

exceptuando la vida, eso sí, exceptuando la vida.

Candy aplaudía. Estaba muy emocionada de ver a Terry personificando a alguien como Hamlet con tanta soltura y sensualidad.

El joven se inclinó, agradeció a la concurrencia y fue donde Candy, mientras el resto de la gente se iba a la fiesta.

La llevó al jardín y ahí pasearon y conversaron un rato.

\- ¿Te gustó la fiesta?

\- Sí, Terry y mucho más la obra…

\- Me alegro. Es buena parte de mi vida- dijo mirando al cielo.

\- Lo sé…

Ella buscó los labios del actor y él, agradecido por el gesto, tomó aquella dulce boca y la cubrió de besos suaves y ardorosos.

\- Te amo tanto, Candy…y estoy tan feliz por estar contigo…agradezco que hayas recordado siquiera un poco. Pero me gustaría tanto que pudieras recordar aún más. Sobre todo porque…

\- ¿Por qué?

Terry guardó silencio.

\- A su tiempo lo sabrás. Dime, ¿recordaste algo al ver la obra?

\- No…-dijo Candy.- Bueno…no exactamente…es como si un dejo de recuerdo apareciera ahí, justo como una luz en el camino. Como si te viera a ti en un gran escenario…pero no puedo identificar ni la obra ni la fecha. Dime, ¿acaso yo estuve algún día en una obra tuya?

Terry la miró dulcemente y asintió.

\- Si, Candy…tú estuviste en una obra mía.

\- ¿Cuál era?- insistía Candy.

\- El Rey Lear…yo era el príncipe de Francia.

Candy sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Sí…lo recuerdo…te veas tan bien…pero…¿quién actuaba contigo? Había una chica…

Terry se asustó.

\- ¿Una…chica?

\- Sí…

\- Ah, sí…una actriz de la compañía que estaba hace años ahí.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Terry mintió.

\- No recuerdo bien su nombre.

Candy asintió. Pero si hubiera sido más suspicaz habría advertido que Terry no había sido totalmente sincero con ella.

Bárbara se levantó temprano.

Albert fue quien se levantó tras ella.

La encontró aspirando el aroma de las flores en el jardín. Especialmente de las Dulce Candy.

Albert se acercó y le dio los buenos días.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor…no quería estar en cama.

\- Debiste quedarte ahí un rato. Mandé llamar al médico así que vendrá en un rato.

\- No debiste insistir- aseveró Bárbara.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque yo…no sé si deba quedarme. Tú ya has hecho mucho por mí.

\- Y lo seguiré haciendo- aseguró Albert, tomándola por los hombros.

La miró con dulzura hasta que fue Annie quien interrumpió.

\- Buenos días a los dos…el desayuno está servido.

\- Gracias, Annie- respondió Bárbara tratando de guardar la calma.

Albert se quedó a unos pasos. Archie lo miraba desde lejos.

La cabeza de los Andley también agradeció y ofreció su brazo a Bárbara.

Archie fue donde Annie y ella le preguntó.

\- ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Albert?

\- No lo sé, Annie. Pero…algo me dice que Albert ha empezado a interesarse en Bárbara.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Quizá la confunde con Candy…trata de emular con ella la ausencia de Candy.

\- O quizás Candy empieza a desaparecer de su corazón, al menos como mujer.

Archie asintió.

\- Habrá que darle tiempo al tiempo, Annie. Ven, vamos a la mesa.

Durante el desayuno, Bárbara casi no posaba sus ojos en Albert, cuando él era quien no dejaba de mirarla. Todos lo notaron.

Bárbara fue con Annie y Paty, quienes la invitaron para contarle más sobre Anthony y sobre Stear.

La hija del conde Gerald las acompañó y así pudo conocer también más sobre Candy.

\- Nuestra amiga es tan noble y buena…

\- Por eso Albert la quiere tanto.

\- Ella también te querría si te conociera porque eres tan buena como ella- dijo Annie.

Bárbara bajó los ojos.

\- Pero si apenas me conocen, ¿cómo pueden saberlo?

Patty intervino.

\- Cuando tienes un alma pura, reconoces otra alma pura.

La joven sonrió.

\- Son ustedes tan lindas. Me gustaría conocer a Candy.

\- Cuando vuelva, ella también será tu amiga.

Bárbara se levantó y dio la espalda.

\- No sé si pueda serlo…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Bárbara se explicó.

\- Es que…yo…

Patty se acercó.

\- Tú…estás enamorada de Albert, ¿verdad?

Bárbara dijo con ojos cristalizados:

\- Lo que les voy a contar…tal vez ustedes no lo crean pero es cierto y hay forma de demostrárselos…yo…soñé con Albert. Hace tiempo tuve un sueño. Un joven igual a él apareció en mi sueño y yo le llamé "mi príncipe" y comencé a dibujarlo. Hice un retrato suyo y me prometí que jamás me casaría con nadie que no fuera él. Que un día lo encontraría. Y cuando vi a Albert, me di cuenta que era él…¿quieren ver el retrato?

\- Claro- dijeron ambas.

\- Vengan conmigo.

Fueron arriba y Bárbara les mostró el retrato.

Annie estaba asombrada.

\- Es increíble…es idéntico a Albert.

Patty dijo lo mismo.

\- ¿Lo ven? Por eso tengo tanto miedo de ver a Candy. ¿Cómo podría verla a los ojos sin sentirme mal? Ella tal vez será un día la esposa de Albert y yo…

Annie y Patty se miraron e hicieron una señal de que estaban de acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Bárbara.

\- Vamos a apoyarte, Bárbara. Candy no está enamorada de Albert, Bárbara. Y algo nos dice que Albert empieza a sentir algo por ti. Conquístalo, trata de conseguir su atención y nosotras te apoyaremos.

\- Pero…

\- No te preocupes. No estamos traicionando a Candy. Jamás lo haríamos. Incluso, Candy nos apoyaría. Y seguramente ella podría encontrar a alguien que la hiciera feliz. Sólo te pedimos que tengas paciencia y que nos ayudes a averiguar más sobre el paradero de Candy. ¿Lo harás?

Bárbara las miró. Eran sinceras.

\- Está bien. Las ayudaré y haré todo lo posible para que Candy regrese.

\- Gracias, Bárbara. Ahora ven…vamos a conocer el resto de la casa.

Albert la vio marchar. Archie tuvo el valor para acercarse a él.

\- Albert…dime…¿qué sucede con Bárbara?

\- No lo sé, Archie. Por momentos pienso que es como Candy pero…luego veo que es diferente y aun así…pienso que es…tan hermosa y dulce. Es tan ella. Quiero conocerla más.

\- Pues tendrás oportunidad cuando vuelva a Nueva York para trabajar con Arthur.

\- Lo sé…pero por ahora hay tiempo. Quiero que me conozca tal cual soy…

\- Puedes aprovechar estos días…pero dime, ¿ya olvidaste a Candy?

Albert negó.

\- Sabes que eso no sucedería pero…algo me dice que el corazón de Candy ha estado y estará siempre tan lejos de mí…

En efecto, al día siguiente, Terry y Candy correteaban por el jardín.

\- ¡No me atraparás esta vez, Terruce!

\- Eso crees, Candice…-comentó Terry jadeando.

La correteó un poco más hasta que la acorraló junto a un árbol y la besó tiernamente arrancando suspiros a la muchacha.

Ella se apartó.

\- Terry…esto es un sueño…del que no quiero despertar.

\- No despiertes si no quieres, Candy. Para mí es tan agradable que estés aquí y poder ayudarte a recuperar tu pasado con tranquilidad.

Luego miró al jardín.

\- Terry…me gustaría sembrar rosas…como las que cultivaba Anthony.

Terry asintió aunque estaba algo serio.

\- Como tú quieras…tú tienes autorización para hacerlo. ¿Qué clase de rosas quieres sembrar?

\- Dulce Candy, como las que él cultivó para mí.

Terry se puso un poco serio.

\- Dulce Candy…se hará como digas. Mañana mismo pediré que las busques para que las sembremos aquí.

\- ¿No te incomoda que haga eso, verdad? Después de todo, Anthony y tú eran muy amigos…

Eso sorprendió al actor.

\- Muy…¿amigos?

\- Sí…de hecho…creo que Anthony estuvo en el mismo colegio y…también conoces a…

\- ¿A quién?

Candy se quedó seria, sintiendo que un recuerdo trataba de regresar.

\- A…alguien cuyo nombre no puedo recordar…es…alguien muy cercano a mí. ¿Cómo se llama?

Terry dio la espalda y dijo:

\- Será acaso…¿Albert?

El nombre no le dijo de momento nada a Candy.

\- Albert…Albert…creo que sí. Pero no comprendo qué tenga que ver conmigo…no importa. Ya recordaré más detalles.

Terry sonrió.

\- Tienes razón- añadió levantando por la cintura a la chica.- Por ahora sólo tienes que disfrutar la estancia en este sitio que es tan hermoso y donde yo soy tan feliz como nunca lo he sido.


	76. Capítulo 75

Cap. 75

Eleonor y Richard hablaban en la habitación mientras el duque se fumaba un puro y ella miraba por la ventana del cuarto.

\- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó la actriz.

El duque se levantó y la abrazó por la cintura.

\- En ti…tenía tanto miedo de perderte definitivamente.

Eleonor le permitió abrazarla.

\- No sé qué sucedió pero…todo el pasado a tu lado se volcó frente a mí al tenerte cerca. Te amo, Richard. Pero…no sé qué sucederá ahora.

\- Yo tampoco. Vamos a dejar que el tiempo diga la última palabra.

\- ¿Qué harás con la duquesa?

\- Me separaré definitivamente de ella.

\- Yo no quiero que tengas problemas por mi causa.

\- No esta vez…no me importaría. Sé que lo único que me interesa es tu bienestar y el de Terry.

\- Tengo miedo por él.

\- Él ya sabe lo que hace, Eleonor- comentó el duque muy seguro.

\- Eso espero- respondió la madre de Terry.

Terry miraba a Candy respirar aire puro en el jardín.

Se acercó despacio para no molestarla. Pero la pasión que sentía por ella le impedía permanecer en calma mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, se armó de valor y se acercó despacio.

\- Candy…¿cómo te sientes?

\- Bien, Terry. ¿Estás cansado de ayer?

\- No, para nada. Me siento muy bien. Y tú estás hoy más hermosa que nunca.

Candy rió y luego comentó.

\- Terry…¿por qué me decías Tarzán Pecosa?

Terry entreabrió ligeramente los labios.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Sí, pero no recuerdo por qué lo decías.

Terry se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a explicar.

\- Porque eras una muchachita rebelde que se trepaba a los árboles como una mona y siempre tuviste muchas pecas.

\- ¡Terry!

\- Tú me preguntaste, pecosa.

Candy rió al fin.

\- No me puedo imaginar trepando a los árboles.

\- ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

\- ¿Yo? Claro que no, Terry.

El muchacho la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta un gran árbol que estaba a espaldas de la finca.

\- Aquí está éste. No es muy alto y si te mareas yo puedo ayudarte a bajar, ¿qué dices?

\- No, Terry, no creo que sea buena idea…

\- Anda, pecosa, inténtalo. Tal vez así regresen más recuerdos a tu cabeza.

Candy asintió.

\- Está bien…voy a intentarlo solamente.

Se acercó al árbol, miró hacia arriba y sintió un vértigo extraño. Luego puso sus pies despacio en algunos puntos del tronco, mientras su pie resbalaba y el temor se apoderaba de ella. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

-¡Terry, no puedo!

Terry se preocupó. Se dio cuenta que Candy no recordaba cómo subir a los árboles.

\- Vamos, Candy, tú puedes…

De pronto, el perro que tenían encerrado en la parte trasera de la casa se soltó. Candy se asustó y trepó al árbol de una manera extraordinaria.

Terry hizo encerrar de nuevo al perro.

\- ¡Kaiser! Vuelve dentro. Mark, regresa a Kaiser a la perrera.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Terry? ¿Se asustó Pecas?

\- No la llames así, Mark. Sí, se asustó. Pero…ya subió al árbol.

Candy jadeó. No supo cómo subió.

\- ¿Ya se llevaron al perro?

Terry reía a carcajadas.

\- Ya, Candy. El perro se ha ido. ¿Qué tal se siente estar allá arriba?

\- No sé cómo llegué aquí pero…ahora no sé cómo bajar.

\- No te preocupes.

Terry trepó al árbol y se quedó arriba con ella.

\- Tranquila, dime, ¿qué sientes de estar aquí? Cierra tus ojos…deja que el viento despeje tus pensamientos…estar aquí te va a ayudar a sentirte libre y feliz.

Candy dejó que el viento fustigara sus cabellos y entrecerró los ojos para poder sentir que los recuerdos volvían lentamente.

\- La colina de Pony- comentó.-…el árbol Padre…

Terry acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y luego con su nariz rozaba su piel suavemente, consiguiendo que la piel de Candy se erizara. Tomó su mano y volvió su rostro frente a él para robarle un tierno beso. La chica se recostó en el pecho de Terry y permitió que él la sostuviera abrazándola un momento.

\- Terry…es tan hermoso estar aquí…dime, ¿dónde queda la colina de Pony?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Cuál es el Arbol Padre?

Terry la abrazó.

\- Tranquila, Candy…todo a su tiempo. No te esfuerces si no puedes recordar todo ahora. Que te baste saber que ese lugar y ese árbol son parte importante de tu vida pasada. Sin embargo…pronto tu vida cambiará, si tú quieres.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que…quiero que seas mi esposa, Candy.

La joven entreabrió los labios y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Terry la sostuvo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es que…yo quiero ser tu esposa pero…no sé si deba ser pronto. Porque no he recordado nada.

\- Eso no importa, Candy. Nos queremos y eso es lo más importante. Podemos empezar una vida nueva juntos. No es necesario el pasado para poder estar juntos. Tan sólo hace falta que tú quieras aceptarme como esposo.

\- Sí, Terry, claro que quiero…

La besó de nuevo, permitiéndole mayor contacto. Perdieron ligeramente el control, sino es por Terry que usó toda su fuerza para sostener a Candy en la rama cayendo de un salto y ayudando a la muchacha a bajar despacio del mismo.

El duque de Grandchester se acercó a él cuando Candy entró a la cocina.

\- Terry…necesito que hablemos.

Terry asintió.

El joven empezó.

\- No creas que no me di cuenta que ustedes dos tuvieron algo que ver anoche. Estuve buscando a mi madre y al ver que no estaba en su habitación y que la tuya estaba cerrada con llave entendí todo.

El duque guardó silencio.

\- Quiero saber si piensas seriamente en rehacer tu vida con ella- preguntó Terry.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Sabes que la amo…

\- Lo sé pero eso no significa nada. Quiero saber si en verdad estás dispuesto a dejar a esa mujer por ella, a darle tu apellido y a aceptarla como tu esposa.

\- Eso sucederá a su tiempo. No volvería a dañar a tu madre nunca más. Pero no fue para eso para lo que te llame.

\- Perdón, la preocupación me traicionó. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

\- Terry…debes llevar a Candy al médico la siguiente semana.

\- Así es, pero no comprendo qué quieres saber.

\- Quiero saber qué piensas hacer cuando ella recupere la memoria.

Terry guardó silencio un momento tomando un tono solemne.

\- Papá…voy a casarme con Candy.

El duque se preocupó.

\- ¿Ya se lo propusiste?

\- Sí, y ella aceptó.

Su padre insistió.

\- ¿No crees que es una situación precipitada?

\- No lo creo. Nos queremos y eso es lo que importa.

\- ¿Y si ella recupera la memoria y se molesta porque no la llevaste con los suyos?

\- Eso no tiene importancia ahora, papá. Es usar un escenario hipotético.

\- Tu escenario hipotético es más real de lo que quieres aceptar. Ella tendrá que volver a América. Recuerda que ella tiene derecho a saber la verdad y a decidir por ella misma.

Terry insistió.

\- Y yo no estoy dispuesto a perderla de nueva cuenta. Ella me quiere, será mi esposa porque ella así lo desea y nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

\- Tienes razón. Yo tampoco lo voy a impedir. No voy a intervenir justo ahora que consideras que estás decidido. Pero sólo quiero advertirte que debes asumir las consecuencias de la decisión que tomes.

\- Estoy dispuesto a todo, papá.- reveló Terry.- Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de no perder a Candy otra vez.

El duque asintió. Él también había cometido una locura y estaba dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias que surgieran de eso.

Bárbara decidió enviar un telegrama.

Albert le preguntó.

\- ¿Avisando a la familia?

\- A mis hermanos…ellos deben saber que estoy bien y que ya tengo trabajo.

La cabeza de los Andley sonrió.

\- Ojalá un día pueda conocerlos.

\- ¿De verdad? Ojalá así suceda. Tal vez pronto vengan a verme a América.

\- Me alegro. Con tal de verte feliz me gustaría poder contribuir a ello.

Bárbara suspiró un segundo. Albert le preguntó.

\- ¿Te importaría si te llevara a primera hora en la semana a tu trabajo con Arthur?

\- No, claro que no- dijo Bárbara.- Al contrario, me sentiría muy feliz.

\- Y…también me gustaría que me permitieras seguir viéndote.

Bárbara se puso en pie.

\- ¿Y se puede saber para qué?

\- Bárbara…quiero que sepas cómo soy…quiero saber cómo eres…conocerte bien.

\- No te entiendo.

Albert tomó sus manos.

\- Quiero que me permitas acercarme a ti. No sé qué me sucede cuando te veo…pero…creo que empiezo a sentir algo muy importante por ti.

Bárbara lo apartó.

\- No quiero que te confundas, por favor.

\- No te comprendo yo ahora.

\- Entiéndeme…no quiero que me confundas con Candy. Sé cómo es ella y me han dicho que me parezco pero yo no quiero que me confundas con ella. Yo no soy ella.

Albert explicó.

\- Lo sé y no pretendo compararte. Por eso quiero saber qué te gusta y qué no…quiero acercarme a tu corazón y que tú también sepas cómo soy yo, totalmente. ¿Aceptas?

Bárbara recordó lo que había hablado con las chicas.

\- Está bien, Albert, acepto.

Se quedaron mirando dos segundos hasta que los descubrieron Annie y Archie. Éste último miró con intriga la sonrisa de Annie.


	77. Capítulo 76

Cap. 76

\- Tú estás algo extraña-empezó Archie hacia Annie.- ¿Se puede saber qué se traen tú y Patty?

\- Cosas de mujeres, Archie- sonrió Annie.- Será mejor que vayamos a avisarles que es la hora del almuerzo.

Albert se apartó ligeramente.

\- Vengan a almorzar. Vamos al centro del pueblo para que Bárbara lo conozca. Tal vez veamos a Tom y a Jimmy Cardwright.

\- Está bien, vamos- dijo Albert al fin.

Fueron al comedor y ahí encontraron a Elisa.

\- Hola a todos. No se preocupen, ya me voy. Neil no está, mis padres tampoco y tengo que volver a Chicago.

\- ¿Algún pretendiente, Elisa?- preguntó burlonamente Archie.

Elisa arqueó los labios.

\- Aunque lo dudes, sí lo hay.

\- ¿Cómo?- preguntó de nuevo Archie.- ¿Habrá alguien capaz de interesarse en alguien como tú?

Albert lo calló.

\- Archie, por favor, no seas grosero…

\- Déjelo, William…siempre ha sido así. Nunca va a cambiar.

\- ¿Y cómo se llama tu pretendiente, Elisa?- preguntó Annie.

\- Es el doctor Michael, ¿lo recuerdas, Annie?

\- Pobre hombre…-insistió Archie, fingiendo tristeza.

Elisa inició el almuerzo. Bárbara no decía palabra pero en ocasiones se le escapaba una mirada furtiva a Albert.

\- Por cierto, William…-empezó Elisa- ¿ya hay noticias de Candy?

Bárbara guardó silencio.

Archie fue quien respondió.

\- Todavía no pero dudo que lo preguntes porque realmente te interese. No seas hipócrita, Elisa.

Annie trató de calmarlo.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, Archie. Pero mi pregunta era bien intencionada. Después de todo, cuando Candy aparezca todos estaremos felices, ¿cierto, Bárbara?

\- Por supuesto- respondió con valentía.- No podría ser de otra manera. Y por lo que veo, Elisa, a ti no te agrada Candy, ¿verdad?

Elisa notó que la recién llegada la enfrentaba abiertamente.

\- No te fíes por los comentarios de los demás, Bárbara. Tengo mis motivos para sentir cierto rechazo hacia ella pero tú no la conoces.

\- Físicamente no pero sí por sus buenos amigos. Y algo me dice que es una buena muchacha. Y tú eres una envidiosa.

Elisa se puso en pie gritando.

\- ¡Basta! No puedo soportar más esto. Eres igual de grosera que Candy, Bárbara.

Se marchó molesta. Albert sonrió. Bárbara había demostrado bastante valentía.

\- La pusiste en su sitio- dijo Archie.- Hiciste muy bien.

\- Lo lamento pero no puedo soportar que alguien hable mal de otra persona, especialmente cuando está ausente. Y ustedes no deberían escucharla.

\- Te agradezco tu forma de enfrentar a Elisa. Te prometo que no volverá a molestarnos- observó Albert.

\- Gracias a ti, Albert. Tú has conseguido que yo pueda encontrar un camino hacia el futuro.

Archie y Annie pensaban irse.

\- ¿Qué hay, chicos? ¿Vamos todos al pueblo?

\- Sí, Albert- dijo Annie.- Vamos a prepararnos.

Candy estaba preparando su maleta.

Terry la observó desde la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Terminando de arreglar todo para ir a Londres. Pero estoy algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué, hermosa?- dijo, acercándose.

\- Porque…no sé qué va a decir el doctor…no sé si todavía falte mucho tiempo para que pueda recobrar la memoria. Aunque hay cosas que ya recuerdo. Dime, ¿por qué dejamos de estar juntos? ¿Qué nos separó?

Terry respondió abrazándola.

\- Las intrigas de la gente que trató de separarnos…aquellas personas que se valoraron tan poco como para permitir que se les quisiera sólo por lástima…-dijo tratando de contener el llanto.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Candy también llorando.

\- Porque…no quiero separarme más de ti, Candy.- insistió temblando de amor.

Candy le ofreció sus labios. Terry la besó intensamente y luego le dijo.

\- Ya no puedo esperar más tiempo para que seas mi esposa.

\- Yo también quiero que llegue ese día. Te prometo que, en cuanto me vea el médico, nos casaremos.

\- ¿De verdad, Candy?

\- Sí, sé que cuando eso pase, yo seré tuya y así ya nunca más nos separaremos.

Terry la levantó y rió al tenerla cerca.

Eleonor se presentó en la puerta.

\- Perdón, ¿interrumpo?

Terry le dijo.

\- No, pasa, por favor.

\- Quiero hablar contigo, hijo.

\- Antes que digas nada, quiero pedirte un favor.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Que seas testigo en mi boda con Candy. Tú y papá.

\- Pero…

\- Por favor, mamá.

Eleonor miró a Candy. Ella no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

\- Está bien…te prometo que iré contigo a Londres.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué querías decirme?

\- Nada…sólo que…estoy muy feliz por ti.

Terry dijo:

\- Ahora soy inmensamente feliz porque están junto a mí las únicas dos mujeres importantes de mi vida.

Eleonor lo abrazó. Pero tenía miedo por él. Sabía que las cosas no podían estar bien como parecían.

Lakewood

En el pueblo, Bárbara estaba muy contenta conviviendo con Albert y los muchachos.

\- En el rodeo una vez mi sobrino Anthony compitió y ganó el primer premio. Todos teníamos algo de miedo porque la tía Elroy no quería que interviniera pero al final estaba orgulloso de él.

\- ¿Tú estuviste aquí?

\- Sí…yo me enteré sólo que…yo era un poco más retraído, me encantaba estar siempre con los animales.

\- Como yo…

\- En verdad te gustan mucho los animales.

\- Especialmente los caballos- musitó Bárbara.

Sentados como estaban miraron el rodeo y disfrutaron aquel espectáculo.

Archie preguntó a Annie aparte.

\- ¿Ahora sí me vas a decir qué te traes?

\- Archie…¿qué me dirías si te dijera que…Albert se está enamorando de Bárbara?

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Sí…al parecer Albert siente algo por ella.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

\- Bárbara…y ella…ya lo quiere. Hay algo insólito que si te lo digo no me creerías.

\- ¿Tanto así? Explícame que no entiendo nada.

\- Verás…-dijo contándolo a Archie todo lo que había descubierto.

Al fin, Archie dijo.

\- No sé si hagas bien fomentando que Albert y Bárbara se conozcan más…Albert quería a Candy.

\- Pero ella no…eso es seguro. Candy sólo siente agradecimiento, aprecio y cariño de hermano por Albert. Pero eso no es suficiente para el amor, tú lo sabes. No es como lo que yo siento por ti, Archie.

\- Annie…-dijo besándola tiernamente.

Albert y Bárbara bajaron hacia la caballeriza y ahí pidieron ver los caballos que estaban disponibles.

\- Son hermosos…-musitó Bárbara.

El dueño dijo:

\- Ya vuelvo, voy a ver a un vaquero.

\- No tardaremos- dijo Albert.

Mientras observaba los caballos, Albert le preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto la naturaleza?

\- No lo sé…mis padres adoptivos siempre me enseñaron a amar la naturaleza. Y mi padre, el conde, siempre tuvo predilección por los caballos. Son de los más hermosos de Londres.

\- Me gustaría tanto conocerlos. ¿Algún día podría verlos?

\- Por supuesto…y dime, ¿a ti por qué te gustan los animales?

\- Porque son tan hermosos, porque encierran tanta pureza…tal vez porque crecí solo siempre, busqué la compañía de los animales y con ellos adquirí el amor desinteresado, el amor de aquellos que son débiles y te dan lo único que tienen.

Bárbara lo miró dulcemente. Albert se acercó poco a poco y besó los labios de Bárbara como en un suspiro, suavemente, rozándolos apenas, para luego acariciar con más dulzura sus labios con besos más intensos.

Bárbara soltó algunas lágrimas y se abrazó a Albert.

\- Perdóname- dijo Albert a la chica.- no debí…

\- No digas eso…

\- No pude resistirlo…eres tan dulce…y me encanta tu forma de ser. Bárbara, ¿podría intentar llegar a tu corazón?

\- Sí…y en cuanto lo haga, te mostraré algo que te sorprenderá.

\- Tú me has sorprendido.

Notaron que estaban solos.

\- Ven, vamos afuera. Debemos volver con Archie y Annie.

Afuera, estaba Tom preguntando noticias sobre Candy.

\- En cuanto sepan algo, avísenme, por favor.

\- Claro, Tom, no te preocupes.

Albert y Bárbara se acercaron.

\- ¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Archie.

\- Fuimos a conocer las caballerizas- dijo Albert.- A Bárbara le encantan los caballos, ¿cierto?

Una sonrisa tierna ocultó aquel comienzo tan especial.

Londres

A primera hora, ya se encontraban en Londres en el consultorio del doctor.

\- No te preocupes, Candy. Todo estará bien.

\- Gracias- dijo Candy al fin.

El médico los recibió.

\- Necesito que entre ella primero- dijo éste.

Terry la animó.

Al fin Candy entró. El médico la revisó.

\- Dígame, ¿cómo se ha sentido últimamente?

\- Mejor…de hecho, he recordado algunas cosas.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Tenía tres familiares: Anthony, Stear y Archie…

\- ¿Apellidos?

\- No lo recuerdo…sólo recuerdo sus nombres…

\- Es muy vago ahora su recuerdo todavía. Necesita someterse a reacciones fuertes aunque no tan excesivas que pudieran bloquearla completamente.

\- ¿Reacciones fuertes? ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Enfrentar sus miedos: podría ser, montar a caballo, escalar…

\- Sí, sí…creo que esas cosas son las que debería hacer…hace poco traté de trepar a un árbol y me dio miedo.

\- Ya veo- rió el doctor.- Entonces, insista. Tal vez en unas semanas o un par de meses pueda recobrar la memoria completamente.

Candy sonrió.

Habló un poco más con el médico y salió de allí.

Terry le preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- El doctor quiere hablar contigo ahora.

Terry entró.

\- Dígame, doctor…

\- Siéntese, por favor. La joven aún no ha recobrado la memoria totalmente. Es cuestión de semanas o un par de meses tal vez.

\- ¿Qué recomienda entonces?

\- Que la vayan enfrentando con el pasado lentamente…que enfrente sus miedos y entre mejor y más pronto lo haga sus recuerdos volverán totalmente.

\- Ya veo- dijo Terry, temiendo que eso implicara llevarla a América.- Vamos a hacer todo lo posible porque enfrente sus miedos y recupere la memoria.

\- Es necesario que lo hagan para que el choque favorezca sus recuerdos. Pero procuren que no haya reacciones violentas o que le causen dolor porque sería contraproducente.

Terry se tranquilizó. No había nada que pudiera enfrentar que la hiciera sufrir.

\- Está bien…lo haremos y en cuando haya cambios volveremos a verle. Gracias.

Partieron de ahí y marcharon hacia el centro. Recorrieron varios lugares de Londres. Candy estaba fascinada.

\- ¿Yo he estado aquí alguna vez, Terry?

\- Sí…algunas veces. Pero no como ahora que ya eres mayor.

Terry le dijo al fin.

\- Candy, ¿podemos ir al Támesis?

\- Sí- respondió ella muy animada.

Fueron al río y entraron a un restaurante.

\- Dime, Candy, ¿estás contenta?

\- Sí- respondió- dijo el médico que trate de enfrentar mis miedos. Pero ahora no tengo ninguno.

Terry sonrió.

\- Candy…¿quieres bailar?- preguntó cuando escuchó sonar una dulce canción.

La chica aceptó.

Mientras bailaban, Terry la miraba dulcemente.

\- Candy…quiero preguntarte…¿quieres…casarte conmigo?

Candy sintió entonces que Terry colocaba una sortija en su mano.

\- Terry…

\- Dime, por favor, si aceptas…podría ser ahora mismo. Podemos ir a la abadía y solicitar nuestro matrimonio.

Candy se perdió en los ojos azules de Terry y aceptó.

\- Sí, Terry…quiero ser tu esposa.

Recibió la sortija y un beso dulce de Terry quien no cabía de felicidad por la respuesta de la joven enfermera.


	78. Capítulo 77

Cap. 77

Terry abrazó a Candy dulcemente, sosteniéndola fuertemente de la cintura.

\- Quisiera que este momento fuera eterno, Candy…

Ella se sostuvo de él y luego lo miró a los ojos. Entonces, un recuerdo más volvió a ella:

"Iba corriendo…tomó un carruaje…lo abordó y dijo al cochero:

-¡Rápido, lo más rápido posible a South Hampton, por favor!

-Trataré de ir rápido, señorita.

\- Por favor…hágalo, ¡se lo suplico!

El carruaje llegó al fin al puerto. Candy descendió rápidamente y corrió hasta el borde, notando que el barco que quería detener había ya zarpado.

Luego, se vio ella misma llorando mientras el barco se alejaba. Y decía:

\- ¡Terry! ¡Me gustas! ¡Terry!"

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Candy? ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Recordé…cuando te fuiste del Colegio San Pablo…y yo…sufrí mucho cuando te fuiste…

Terry se dio cuenta de que Candy comenzaba a recordar con mayor precisión.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo más?

\- No estoy segura…ahora sólo sé que te perdí entonces…pero no más…

\- No te esfuerces, quizás recuerdes algún otro detalle. Pero ahora no te angusties…es momento de sonreír.- dijo tomando su barbilla.

Candy se recuperó y dijo:

\- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

\- Ven, vamos con mi padre y mi madre. Tenemos que averiguar cómo vamos a preparar nuestra boda.

\- Sí, Terry…

Cuando marcharon iban muy contentos conversando de sus planes de vida.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer para después de nuestra boda?

\- No lo he pensado…hasta que no haya recobrado la memoria creo que no podré pensar en algún plan específico.

\- A mí me gustaría seguir viviendo en Escocia, un tiempo solamente, si tú estás de acuerdo.

Candy respondió con los ojos cristalizados.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Terry…ese lugar es mágico. Y seguramente ahí volverán mis recuerdos del todo…

\- Eso espero- dijo abrazándola apartando su mirada de la de ella por la postura en la que se encontraba, pero sintiendo en su corazón que no era totalmente sincero en desear que la muchacha recobrara la memoria completamente.

Al día siguiente, Bárbara y Albert pasaron un rato mirando los caballos que tenía éste en su caballeriza.

\- Hace tiempo defendí la vida de un caballo evitando que alguien pusiera aceite de castor en su comida.

\- ¿Quién fue capaz de hacer eso?

\- Neil, el hermano de Elisa, por órdenes de ella.

Bárbara arqueó los labios.

\- Esa muchacha es perversa.

\- Yo no comprendo por qué es así. Tiene una familia importante…sus padres son gente reconocida en lo altos círculos…no entiendo qué es lo que hay en el alma de Elisa y de Neil Leagan.

\- Tal vez…rencor o falta de atención.

Albert le preguntó.

\- ¿Tú nunca sentiste eso, cuando vivías con tus padres adoptivos?

\- Un poco…más de mi madre adoptiva que de mi padre…quizás porque ella sabía algo que yo no…pero eso no me impidió crecer feliz. Hasta que supe lo de la herencia.

\- Comprendo…-dijo Albert.- Ese tipo de cosas tiende a cambiar la vida de la gente.

\- Y de una forma sorprendente. Pero…no hablemos de cosas tristes. Me alegra tanto que tus caballos estén tan bien cuidados y sean tan nobles. Son reflejo del alma de su dueño.

Albert no pudo menos que volverse frente a ella y besarla tiernamente.

\- Y tú…tienes un alma tan pura y dulce que es difícil resistirse a ella. Barbie…tal vez pienses que yo te digo esto porque estoy pensando en…

Bárbara colocó su mano sobre los labios de Albert.

\- No lo digas…lo sé…sé que no me estás comparando con nadie. Y eso es algo que te agradezco y sé que no lo harías porque…a través de tus ojos puedo ver tu alma…

Albert sonrió.

\- No sé por qué pero…contigo puedo ser transparente. No tengo nada que ocultar.

Aquel beso los unió de nueva cuenta.

Archie los miró desde el ventanal.

\- Vaya que esto si es nuevo. Espero que Albert esté seguro de lo que hace y que no vaya a lastimar a Bárbara…

En tanto, Elisa se reunía en su casa con el doctor Michael. El joven contaba sus esfuerzos y los sufrimientos que había vivido durante la guerra.

\- Fue muy difícil…pero las ganas de luchar por salvar vidas es lo que me motivó a soportarlo todo- decía Michael.

Elisa intervino.

\- A mí me parece que eso es bastante innecesario. Un hombre tan exitoso y tan inteligente como tú, no debería haber estado en una guerra, sufriendo entre tanta gente violenta.

\- No hables así, Elisa. Tú no puedes comprender lo que significa el estar ahí y lo que es ver a la gente sufrir innecesariamente. Eso era algo que yo no podía permitir.

\- Por lo que veo amas a tu carrera más que a todo.

\- Así es…aunque puedo también compartir mi tiempo con alguien que sea capaz de comprenderme, ¿cierto, Elisa?

La muchacha sonrió forzadamente. Aunque no le gustaba para nada la forma de pensar de Michael, estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo sólo para no quedar en ridículo.

Michael preguntó a Elisa.

\- Y dime, ¿qué fue de esa amiga tuya que conocí en casa de los Andley, Elisa?

\- ¿Amiga mía? ¿A quién te refieres?

\- A Candy- aseveró Michael.- ¿Qué ha sido de ella?

Elisa arqueó los labios.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué preguntas por ella?

\- Simple curiosidad. Era enfermera y supongo que tuvo que ir a la guerra y salvar vidas.

\- Pues…murió…

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Sí…murió en el frente…

Michael bajó la mirada.

\- Lo lamento tanto…una vida más perdida…- sus ojos se cristalizaron.- Discúlpenme…

El joven se levantó y se marchó a un rincón a recomponerse.

Elisa se puso en pie y se acercó.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo, Michael?

\- Nada, Elisa…es que…el recuerdo de Candy es doloroso.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hablar de ella?

\- Tal vez el día que tú sientas un poco de humanidad, Elisa…

Michael la dejó sola y se marchó. Elisa seguía maquinando la forma de averiguar lo sucedido con Candy.

Mientras tanto, ella y Terry volvieron al hotel donde se habían hospedado los cuatro.

Terry habló primero con Eleonor.

\- Querida…sabes lo mucho que me interesa tu opinión…te pido que…seas testigo de mi boda con Candy.

Eleonor asintió.

\- Por supuesto, hijo. Candy…¿nos puedes dejar solos un momento?

\- Claro- dijo Candy, saliendo al hall.

La actriz dijo a su hijo.

\- Terry…yo te amo mucho y deseo lo mejor para ti. Y sabes perfectamente que yo siempre he querido que seas feliz con Candy. Sólo te pido que…asumas las consecuencias que tendrá el hecho de que ella en algún momento recupere la memoria totalmente…

\- Lo sé, madre. Sé que tengo que estar preparado para ello. Y no voy a dejarla sola y estoy dispuesto a explicarle todo.

\- ¿Crees que no te echará en cara que no le hayas dicho toda la verdad antes de casarse?

\- Algo me dice que no…estoy seguro de que el amor que le dé será suficiente para que por fin seamos totalmente felices. Ya estoy cansado de sufrir tanto sin ella…-dijo esbozando dos lágrimas.

Eleonor colocó sus manos en los hombros de su hijo.

\- Mi querido Terry…¡cómo quisiera que no sufrieras así!

\- Ya no volveré a sufrir, madre, te lo prometo. Sólo te pido tu apoyo en esto…

\- Lo tienes, hijo.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

\- ¿Se puede?- preguntó el duque de Grandchester.

\- Claro, adelante- dijo Terry.

Eleonor salió.

\- Tengo que hablar con Candy. Con permiso.

\- Sólo no la vayas a mal aconsejar, Eleonor- dijo el duque.

Terry lo hizo sentar.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- Terry…no sé por qué pero…pensé que nunca iba a hablar contigo de esta manera…ahora es cuando puedo hacerlo y me alegro de que sea antes de que tomes una decisión muy importante. Y por fin consigues hacer lo que siempre deseaste: casarte con Candy White…es por eso que quiero que sepas que te apoyo, pero que también estaré dispuesto a intervenir de ser necesario.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Quiero decir que…intervendré si haces sufrir a Candy o haces algo que pueda lastimarla…o tomes una decisión incorrecta.

\- Creo que deberías dejar que yo tome esas decisiones junto con ella…aunque te advierto que no pienso hacer sufrir a Candy.

\- Lo sé…sé lo mucho que la amas y lo que estás dispuesto a hacer por ella…ya me lo demostraste una vez.

Terry sonrió.

\- Entonces, ese consejo tuyo está de más.

El duque le tomó el hombro.

\- Perdona el tono de mi voz…sólo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo pero que también sepas que no quiero verte sufrir por una equivocación. Aunque sé que de tus errores debes aprender, como siempre lo has hecho.

Terry continuó.

\- Descuida, papá. No me equivocaré.

\- ¿Y qué sucederá cuando ella recupere la memoria?

\- Seguramente será poco a poco y para eso estaré yo para ayudarla a recuperarla.

\- En vista de que estás dispuesto a todo, no me queda más que desearte que seas totalmente feliz…como yo siempre lo deseé con tu madre.

\- Sólo que tomaste el camino equivocado. Pero también creo que todavía puedes ser feliz.

El duque bajó la cabeza.

\- No lo sé…ella me ama y yo a ella pero…no sé…aún no me ha perdonado.

\- Tranquilo…sé paciente.

El duque sonrió y lo abrazó.

En tanto, Candy hablaba con Eleonor.

\- Candy…me siento feliz porque te unirás por fin a Terry. Como tanto lo han anhelado.

\- Gracias, Eleonor. Usted ha sido muy buen conmigo.

\- Bueno…en vista de que no tengo hijas y que tú no tienes a tu madre cerca…

\- Por cierto…-dijo Candy.- Sólo dígame algo…¿vive mi madre? ¿Dónde está?

Eleonor sintió una opresión en el corazón.

\- Candy…eso tienes que recordarlo tú misma…

Candy trató de calmarse.

\- Perdóneme…en vista de que no tengo a mi madre…usted podría darme consejos como ella, ¿cierto?

Eleonor acarició el rostro de la joven.

\- Sé que eres una muchacha valiente, aunque aún no te hayas dado cuenta del todo. Pero…tengo que ponerte sobre aviso. Ya conoces a Terry, pero…no es lo mismo verlo que…

Candy se sonrojó.

\- Ya sé a qué se refiere pero…dígame…¿cómo será?

\- Será tan dulce como ambos quieran…tú sólo tienes que estar tranquila…confiar en él…saber que él te ama y que buscará hacerte feliz. Será tu marido y te aseguro que mi hijo será tierno y delicado contigo.

\- Gracias…¿qué más tengo que saber antes de…?

Eleonor le estuvo dando los consejos que su madre jamás le daría.

Cuando Terry y el duque se reunieron, Candy estaba un poco más nerviosa que de costumbre.

Terry miró en los ojos de Candy un destello especial.

\- Pecosa…te veo…extraña pero…me encanta ese brillo tuyo en la mirada.

\- No es nada…por cierto, tu madre y yo iremos de compras. ¿A qué hora será la boda?

\- A las diez en una iglesia que está cerca de Yorkshire.

\- Está bien. Tengo tiempo.

Terry sonrió.

\- Me muero ya por verte vestida de novia, Candy…

\- Tranquilo, que ya llegará el momento- rió la joven.

Terry la vio marchar.

\- Por fin, Candy…por fin vamos a ser marido y mujer…

Lakewood

Bárbara hacía su maleta. Albert tocó la puerta.

\- ¿Se puede?

\- Adelante- dijo Bárbara por dentro.

Albert entró.

\- Bárbara…

\- Albert, ¿qué deseabas?

\- Verte…¿qué haces?

\- Las maletas para irme mañana…

\- Yo iré contigo…

\- ¿A Nueva York?

\- Sí…voy a atender unos negocios allá mientras te dejo instalada…¿te anima la idea?

\- Claro que sí, así no me sentiré tan sola.

\- Empezarás bien tu trabajo y en las tardes pasaré por ti para llevarte al teatro o a cenar.

Bárbara tomó las manos de Albert.

\- Te agradezco por ser así, Albert…

Un beso los mantuvo unidos hasta que Annie los llamó de nuevo.

\- Los estamos esperando abajo.

\- Ya vamos- dijo Albert.

Archie lo detuvo un momento.

\- ¿Podemos hablar, Albert?

\- Claro.

Ya en el despacho, Archie le preguntó:

\- Albert…¿estás enamorado de Bárbara?

Albert miró a la ventana.

\- Siento por ella un sentimiento distinto del que me pasaba con Candy. No he podido dejar de pensar en ella, es cierto. Pero mi corazón la siente como una hermana…como aquel ser que siempre estuvo ahí cerca…como el alma gemela que sabes que estará en los momentos difíciles…pero Bárbara me hace sentir distinto…me siento diferente. Creo que puedes comprenderme, ¿no?

\- Sí, Albert…te entiendo. Y créeme, si esto que sientes es diferente y te hace feliz, adelante…sé que ella entenderá lo que sientes por Candy e incluso ayudará para encontrarla. Las chicas se lo han pedido y ella dijo que intervendría para ayudar.

\- ¿En serio? Me alegra tanto.

\- Así que, además de ser tu novia, es una aliada más para encontrar a Candy.

\- Entonces, no me equivoqué.- dijo Albert.- Me iré con ella.

\- ¿A Nueva York?

\- Sí…la ayudaré a instalarse y la cuidaré mientras se adapta.

\- ¿Nada más?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Archie?

\- Nada…no me hagas caso. Vamos abajo.

Llegó la hora de la boda.

Terry estaba sumamente nervioso. Pero ya estaba dispuesto.

Candy llegó al fin, ataviada como una hermosa novia.

"Se ve como un ángel"- pensó Terry.

Candy se acercó acompañada del duque de Grandchester.

\- Nos hemos reunido aquí para…-comenzó el reverendo.

Un par de horas más tarde, una pequeña recepción se celebraba en el que se habían hospedado. El duque pidió extrema reserva y privacidad.

Después de la boda, Terry bailó con Candy aquel vals que los acercara en el colegio san Pablo.

De pronto, la muchacha sintió en su cabeza la llegada de un recuerdo más.

\- El festival de mayo…-murmuró cerca de los labios de Terry.

Terry entreabrió los ojos.

\- ¿Lo recordaste?

\- Sí…el festival de mayo…ahora sé por qué te recordaba vestido de príncipe.

\- Y tú estabas tan hermosa…pero no tanto como ahora…

La celebración terminó. Terry al fin tomó la mano de Candy y le dijo dulcemente al oído.

\- Ven conmigo, Candy…

La muchacha tembló de una mezcla de emoción y temor. Ahora, aquella noche, comenzaba una nueva vida para ellos…


	79. Capítulo 78

Cap. 78

Candy iba subiendo a la alcoba con Terry, cuando lo detuvo.

\- Espera…

\- ¿Qué sucede, Candy?

\- Necesito que me esperes abajo…

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Sólo un momento. Cuando yo te avise…

Terry sonrió.

\- Estás muy rara, pecosa…

Candy sonrió guiñando el ojo y mostrando ligeramente la lengua.

"Ese gesto es tan tuyo…-se dijo Terry- y no sabes lo loco que me vuelve…"

\- Bueno, entonces, esperaré abajo. Voy también por algo.

La habitación era grande. Eleonor y Richard se habían ido y los habían dejado totalmente solos.

Candy subió. Terry se sirvió una copa. Pero recordó los malos tiempos.

"Bebía hasta perderse. La bebida se convertía en un paliativo para él durante el tiempo en que había perdido a Candy definitivamente tras el sacrificio por Susana."

Pero ese tiempo ya había pasado. Ahora ya había superado eso y sabía que no iba a volver a emborracharse.

\- Fue Albert quien me abrió los ojos…-pensó.- por momentos llegué a pensar que Albert era mucho mejor partido para Candy que yo. Pero no soportaría la idea de perderte por él ni por nadie.

Sirvió dos copas y aguardó el momento de escuchar a Candy llamarlo.

\- Terry…-llamó Candy dulcemente.

Terry subió las escaleras despacio. Candy bajó con una bata blanca.

\- ¿Por qué te cambiaste?

\- Pues…sólo quería estar cómoda.

Su bata la hacía notar su silueta tan dulce y delicada. Terry apenas degustó la copa y luego la miró con emoción.

\- Estás bellísima…

Candy sonrió y lo miró también.

\- ¿Una es para mí?

Terry tomó ambas copas.

\- Sí…pero…no sé si deberías beber.

\- No estoy acostumbrada…tal vez me pueda marear.

El joven actor le ofreció la copa.

\- No la bebas completa…sólo vamos a brindar.

Tomaron cada quien una y brindaron por fin.

\- Por nuestra felicidad…

\- Por ti, Candy.

Bebieron un sorbo. Los ojos de Candy centelleaban.

Terry acarició su mejilla.

\- Estás temblando…

\- No…es que hace frío.

Terry dejó ambas copas y cargó a la novia.

\- Entonces…vamos arriba…aquí refresca.

\- Debe ser el vino.

\- El vino te dará calor- musitó Terry guiñándole el ojo.

Cuando subió y abrió la puerta dijo Terry.

\- Cumpliendo con la tradición…

\- Es una hermosa tradición- señaló Candy.

Al descenderla, Terry notó que Candy le daba la espalda.

Terry le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué te pareció que mis padres estuvieran presentes?

\- Mucho…ha sido muy hermoso.

Terry la abrazó.

\- Ahora ellos también son tu familia…son tu padre y tu madre.

Candy se puso triste.

\- Tu madre no me lo quiso decir pero…intuyo que…yo no tengo padres.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque no me quiso hablar de nadie.

Terry bajó los ojos.

\- No debes ponerte triste…ahora ya estamos casados y no importa si tenemos o no padres…somos el uno del otro.

La besó tiernamente y la sostuvo por la cintura ligeramente.

Ella estaba temblando. Terry acarició su rostro con el dorso de los dedos.

\- Estás nerviosa, ¿cierto?

\- Un poco…

\- No te preocupes…esta noche será muy especial.

Candy le volvió a dar la espalda.

\- Terry, dime algo…¿tú…has estado con otra mujer?

Terry le dio la espalda y luego dijo:

\- Sí…pero no la he amado…sólo estuve con ella…- guardó silencio. Sabía que bajo ninguna circunstancia, había amado a nadie. Mucho menos a Susana. Pero…¿cómo decirle que se había casado con ella?

\- Entonces…tú sabes…

Terry la miró al notar su confusión.

\- Tranquila, Candy. Te amo…no importa con quién o cómo haya estado…esta noche estarás conmigo…-señaló y besó tiernamente sus labios.

Ella correspondió dulcemente. El muchacho internó sus manos entre la bata que se entreabrió. Entonces encontró algo especial.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Candy?

Candy llevaba una lencería muy hermosa que Eleonor le había ayudado a escoger. Luego se turbó.

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- Te ves…preciosa- dijo Terry- ¿tú la escogiste?

\- Con ayuda de…tu mamá, claro.

Terry sonrió.

\- Mi madre…qué delicadeza al hacer esto por ti…ha sido un detalle hermoso…-añadió Terry estrechándola con más fuerza.- Ha conseguido que luzcas hermosísima tu noche de boda- continuó, besándola apasionadamente.

Candy se turbó. Aquellos besos eran intensos y la cohibían.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Candy?

\- Es que…me siento tan extraña…tan bien pero al mismo tiempo…nerviosa…entonces, ¿te gusta?

\- Muchísimo- susurró a su oído.

Sus besos erizaron su piel. Se colocó tras ella y sacó de una caja una hermosa gargantilla.

\- Es mi regalo de bodas, Candy…- dijo mientras se lo colocaba.

Pero al tiempo de abrochar la joya, sus manos descendieron traviesamente por su espalda y comenzó a desabrochar aquel negligé blanco que la cubría.

Candy cerró los ojos. Tomó las manos de Terry y temblando dijo:

\- Por favor…

Terry parecía no escucharla. La prenda abandonó su cuerpo para ser cobijada ahora por las tibias manos de Terry y los sonidos de sus besos por su piel. La prendita de encaje que le ocultaba el resto de su cuerpo se fue apartando sensualmente.

Candy trataba de cubrirse con las manos pero Terry se las apartó con besos, llevándola con ellos hasta el lecho nupcial y tras colocarla tiernamente, su ropa también comenzó a estorbar. La tierna novia apenas podía pensar. Se miraba en los ojos azules del actor cuya mirada reflejaba la serenidad del mar, una profunda tristeza y a la vez, unas ansias locas de amarla.

\- Ya eres mía, Candy…toda mía…

Se aferró a su espalda. El actor la acunó entre sus brazos y cubrió de besos candentes su candoroso cuerpo. Las sábanas les sirvieron de pudorosos cómplices…pero bajo ellas el deseo y el amor hacían de las suyas.

Terry besó tiernamente cada parte de su piel. Sus labios rozaron aquel rincón que ya lo recibiría, enloqueciéndola. Su rostro enrojecido por la pasión tenía los ojos ligeramente cerrados, mientras Terry se amoldó a su cuerpo y comenzó a danzar con fuerza y emoción. Pero justo cuando comenzaría a internarse, dudó.

Candy lo miró con dulzura.

\- Dime…¿será…doloroso?

\- Yo me voy a esforzar porque no sea así…te amo tanto, Candy.

La rubia tembló de nuevo. Él apartó ligeramente las sábanas para entreabrir su cuerpo y adentrarse lentamente mientras sus manos rozaban sus labios y jugueteaban con las oleadas de placer que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

Mientras iba entrando despacio veía a Candy entrecerrar los ojos y aferrarse a su espalda por el dolor que sentía. Terry la acunó entre sus brazos, saboreó sus pechos y se gozaba al ver a Candy gemir por aquellas sensaciones.

\- Terry…Terry…

Calló sus labios con la mano al tiempo que entraba con mayor intensidad. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás y sus movimientos aumentaron de ritmo y profundidad. Ahora estaba siendo al fin suya definitivamente…

Candy se arqueó entre sus brazos y perdió total voluntad.

Sus recuerdos se fueron a la nada. Sólo existía él…sólo ellos dos…

Mientras tanto Bárbara viajaba ya camino a Nueva York, junto con Albert.

El trayecto de regreso le parecía más corto gracias a la presencia de Albert que conversaba con ella de tantas cosas.

\- Entonces, tu padre amaba la naturaleza.

\- Muchísimo, compartíamos el mismo gusto. Le gustaba el arte y la naturaleza.

\- Y dime, ¿no hubo alguien que tratara de casarse contigo?

\- Pues…directamente no…-luego dudó.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Tengo que contarte…un muchacho al que conocí hace tiempo, llamado Lowell, me dijo que me amaba. Yo creía en él hasta que se casó por conveniencia con otra mujer. Mi padre me dijo que era de esperarse. Luego, cuando Terry pidió mi mano por presiones de su padre, él se presentó de nueva cuenta, exigiendo que lo aceptara. Mi padre, el conde, lo corrió. Mis hermanos, Alexander y Arthur también me defendieron.

\- Dime…¿ya no lo amas?

Bárbara respondió.

\- Por supuesto que no…él y yo nunca más nos volveríamos a ver ni a relacionarnos. Por supuesto que él jamás tuvo algo que ver conmigo.

Albert besó sus manos.

\- No te preocupes…si él se atreviera a acercarse yo lo apartaré de ti.

\- Albert…eres tan dulce conmigo.

Albert Andley respondió con seguridad.

\- Es que…te amo…no sé cómo pero he llegado a sentir por ti un amor intenso y dulce…si te perdiera, no sé qué pasaría conmigo.

\- No digas eso. Tú eres fuerte…sé que me cuidarías mucho. Yo soy muy feliz a tu lado.

Sus ojos reflejaban la dulzura de su noble corazón.

Tras el viaje en tren, tomaron un auto de la familia Andley que llevó a Bárbara hasta la casa que se iba a acondicionar para que residiera.

Al llegar, Albert la iba a dejar instalada.

\- ¿Te gusta el lugar?

\- Sí, es muy bonito. Gracias.

\- Deja tus cosas…vamos a comer algo.

Bárbara dejó todo lo que llevaba a mano y salió junto con Albert, quien la llevó a un restaurante muy hermoso.

Ahí comieron el postre favorito de Albert: arándanos.

\- Los arándanos le fascinaban a papá.

\- Me alegra tener los mismos gustos.

Tras salir de ahí, Bárbara volvió a la casa y Albert le dijo.

\- Mañana vendré de nuevo por ti. Bárbara…cualquier cosa que necesites házmela saber, por favor.

\- No te preocupes, te tendré al tanto.

Albert le dio un dulce beso. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Albert se sentía cada vez más unido a Bárbara.

Elisa y Michael estaban en el hospital. Michael aun revisaba el parte de guerra.

\- Fueron demasiadas bajas…

Elisa trató de investigar.

\- Perdonen…entre las enfermeras del Saint Joanna…¿no está la señorita Candy White?

\- Aparece como baja…¿por qué?

\- ¿Quién reportó la baja?

\- El frente…

\- Me gustaría averiguar más al respecto.

Michael le dijo.

\- Tienes razón, Elisa. Tal vez hubo un error y Candy esté viva.

Elisa pensó que podía averiguar más a través de Michael.

\- Si tú puedes encontrar esa información, no dudes en dármela.

Michael le contestó.

\- No te preocupes… te lo haré saber. Ojalá que nos hayamos equivocado.

Michael se despidió. Cuando se fue, Elisa dijo.

\- Ojalá…no…

Pero ella no sabía que Candy había pasado la noche en brazos de Terry, en calidad de esposa.


	80. Capítulo 79

Cap. 79

El despertar de la joven pareja fue delicioso. Candy entreabrió los ojos. Su cuerpo yacía, desnudo, junto al de Terry, quien la estrechaba ligeramente y tenía las palmas colocadas sobre su vientre y sus muslos.

Candy sintió una profunda emoción y algo de ardor en sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre. Pero ese hombre era su esposo. El hombre al que había amado antes, o al menos así lo aseguraban alguno de sus recuerdos y las personas que podían atestiguar su amor.

Acarició su pecho y besó suavemente los labios de él. Terry despertó y posó sus pupilas en ella sonriendo.

\- Buenos días, señora Grandchester.

Aquel título sonaba a las mil maravillas en los labios de Terry. Éste apenas le dio tiempo de contestar. Apartó las sábanas con rapidez y la acorraló entre sus brazos para intentar hacerla suya de nueva cuenta.

Candy estaba emocionada pero a la vez, sorprendida.

\- Terry…

\- ¿Qué sucede, Candy?

\- Nada…

\- Estoy loco por ti, mi amor. No puedo creer que seas mi esposa…que ya nada pueda separarnos…

\- ¿Quién intentó separarnos antes?

Terry la calló con un beso.

\- Ahora no, Candy…ahora…solamente…ámame…entrégate…

De nuevo, Candy le permitió acceso a su piel y degustó las mieles del amor entre sus brazos. Terry apenas podía creer que Candy fuera su esposa definitivamente. Ahora, ni el cariño que sentía por Albert ni los recuerdos podrían hacerla apartarse de nuevo de su vida.

Exhaustos de nuevo y sumamente unidos, Terry le dijo.

\- Estoy como inconsciente. Sólo puedo pensar en ti…

\- Y yo en ti…no sé qué sucede…pero ya no me importan los recuerdos. Sólo sé que te necesito…

\- Ah…Candy…eres lo mejor que he tenido en la vida.

Horas más tarde conversaban sobre los detalles de la boda.

\- Cuando te miré, no pude evitar sentir algo de risa en mi interior.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque…te veías más pecosa vestida de blanco.

\- Vaya que eres cínico, Terry Grandchester.

\- Ten cuidado con las palabras, Tarzán Pecosa. Ahora ya soy tu esposo.

Candy rió como cuando niña.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Perdóname…es que…no puedo creer que ahora sea esposa de alguien con un apellido tan largo como el tuyo.

\- No te preocupes…te acostumbrarás.

\- ¿Y tus padres? ¿Dónde estarán ahora?- preguntó Candy.

Terry la acorraló de nueva cuenta.

\- No importa…sólo estamos tú y yo solos…no nos hace falta nadie más…

Bárbara despertó temprano. Estaba emocionada por volver a ver a Albert. Aquel día pasaría por ella, la llevaría al trabajo y quizás, en la tarde, irían a comer o a pasear a alguna parte.

Albert llegó puntual y la llevó al club hípico.

\- Buen día- saludó Albert.- ¿Cómo va todo con Bárbara?

\- Muy bien- dijo su amigo- La chica se entiende a la perfección con los caballos. Y eso que apenas ha empezado.

Bárbara sonrió. Albert le dijo:

\- Vendré por ti en la tarde, ¿te parece?

\- Muy bien- dijo ella- te esperaré.

\- Vamos a cenar con el doctor y la doctora Kelly, si estás de acuerdo.

\- Claro- respondió Bárbara con alegría.

\- Entonces, hasta la tarde.

Cuando se hubo marchado, en el centro de Nueva York, sintió un poco de nostalgia.

\- Candy…y pensar que en esta ciudad viviste un momento duro, quizás el más duro de tu vida, y yo estoy viviendo los momentos más dulces…

Avanzó lento por las calles en su auto hasta dirigirse al zoológico.

Visitó al doctor Kelly y lo puso al tanto de lo que sucedía con Bárbara.

\- Es extraordinaria- dijo Albert.

El doctor le preguntó.

\- Dice Patty que tú y ella se han hecho muy buenos amigos…

\- Más que eso, Arthur- contestó Albert.- ella y yo…estamos enamorados.

Arthur se sorprendió.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto? Esa es una muy agradable noticia, Albert.

\- Gracias…aunque, en ocasiones no sé…es como si sintiera que estoy desafiando al destino haciendo esto.

\- No digas eso- comentó Arthur- nada está escrito. Candy y tú son como hermanos…quizás tu destino está al lado de Bárbara.

\- Sí, lo sé…sólo que por momentos extraño tanto a Candy.

\- Tal vez es por el tiempo que llevas sin verla…pero en cuanto sepamos qué sucedió te sentirás más tranquilo y podrás contarle todo y sé que ella lo entenderá.

\- Eso espero- dijo Albert.

Mientras tanto, Michael, el doctor, seguía averiguando sobre el paradero de Candy.

Fue al hospital donde estaba el doctor Leonard.

\- Buen día, doctor. Mi nombre es Michael…soy médico militar.

\- Un gusto, colega- respondió Leonard.- Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

\- Verá…tal vez alguien ya ha estado indagando al respecto. Pero yo quiero saber qué sucede con el paradero de la señorita Candy White…

El doctor Leonard sintió un profundo desconsuelo.

\- Ella…está muerta…

Michael movió la cabeza.

\- Pero…no es posible…¿en verdad murió?

El doctor bajó la cabeza.

\- Sí…lo reportaron como baja en el frente. Ella era una excelente enfermera.

\- Sí, lo sé, la conocí hace un tiempo. Supongo que no soy la primera persona que viene a preguntar.

\- Supone usted bien. Su familia, los Andley, han venido a preguntar mucho sobre si hay noticias; no quieren aceptar que Candy White ha muerto.

\- Es verdad…debe ser duro resignarse, tomando en cuenta el espíritu de lucha que la caracterizaba.

\- Así es…es una pérdida irreparable.

\- ¿Y no existe la posibilidad de que…haya sido, no sé, llevada a algún hospital y que nadie supiera nada de ella?

\- No lo creo. Hemos indagado en los hospitales de Inglaterra y todos han dicho lo mismo. No ha pasado por ahí ninguna paciente, menos venida del frente, con ese nombre.

\- Entonces…ya no será necesario seguir buscando.

\- Me temo que no.

Michael lloró. Luego dijo al doctor.

\- Lamento tanto haber venido a molestarlo.

\- No diga eso…lamento no haber podido ayudarle.

\- Con su permiso, doctor Leonard.

\- Hasta pronto.

Michael sabía que el doctor de ese hospital era prestigiado y que jamás le mentiría. Pero tampoco podía aceptar que Candy estuviera muerta. Tenía que hacer alguna otra pesquisa para poder saber algo más al respecto.

Cuando Bárbara fue a pasear con Albert comenzó a contarle lo que había hecho con los caballos.

\- Son hermosos…y muy nobles. Me siento fascinada con ellos.

\- Y ellos también deben estar fascinados contigo.

\- Albert…

\- Es la verdad…eres una chica fantástica.

Un beso dulce los unió para luego seguir con la charla.

\- Albert…tengo una inquietud. Tal vez pensarás que estoy loca, pero la verdad siempre me ha gustado hacer este tipo de cosas y no descarto la idea.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Quiero ser amazona…es decir, correr caballos profesionalmente.

Albert se extrañó de la idea pero no le pareció descabellada.

\- ¿De verdad? Oye…eso suena raro pero excelente.

\- ¿Crees que pueda ser? ¿No piensas que estoy loca o algo así?

\- Para nada. Sólo que…sí creo que sea algo peligroso para una mujer.

\- En casa de mi padre corrí algunas veces y gané. Claro que era solamente entre amistades de mi padre pero…ya en un hipódromo puede ser diferente, ¿no crees?

\- Vaya que sí lo creo. Sin embargo, si eso quieres hacer, yo te voy a apoyar totalmente.

Bárbara sonrió.

\- Gracias, Albert…me alegra tanto que estés de acuerdo.

Fueron a cenar con los hermanos Kelly.

Bárbara estaba feliz y veía a Albert un poco triste.

Se acercó a él cuando miraba un ventanal y le preguntó.

\- Piensas en Candy, ¿cierto?

\- Sí- dijo él- pero no como piensas…sigo preocupado por ella…está tan lejos de todo lo que significa su vida…no sabemos si está viva o no…será duro si…llegamos a averiguar algo que nos haga sufrir a todos…

\- Verás que no, tengo una corazonada de que Candy está viva.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí…Candy está viva, en algún lado, y pronto volverá con los suyos.

Albert besó a Bárbara.

\- Eres muy comprensiva y buena. En cuanto Candy vuelva, le haremos saber que nos amamos y…

\- ¿Y?

\- Te pediré formalmente…que te cases conmigo…

Bárbara lo abrazó y sintió que gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Candy y Terry habían perdido ya la cuenta de las horas que llevaban amándose. Después de un breve paseo, decidieron quedarse en el hotel un poco más. Pero eso sólo provocó que pasaran juntos muchas horas, haciéndose el amor intensamente.

Mientras dormían, Candy comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Candy?

\- Nada…es que…soy tan feliz…

Terry la acunó en sus brazos y le dijo.

\- ¿Por qué lloras, si estás feliz, amor?

\- Es que…si yo tengo familia o padres o hermanos, me hubiera gustado mucho que ellos también compartieran esta felicidad.

\- Yo tengo otros hermanos pero ellos no compartirían mi felicidad porque no me quieren- dijo Terry.- ¿Ves cómo eso no importa, después de todo?

\- Oh, Terry…te amo tanto- dijo ella.- Sólo quisiera poder decirte que te he amado desde siempre…

\- Lo has hecho…lo hemos hecho. Sólo no habíamos podido cerrar este ciclo. Y ahora empieza para nosotros una nueva vida…

\- ¿Volveremos a Escocia?

\- Si eso es lo que quieres…

\- Me gustaría que fuera enseguida- reveló Candy.

Luego Terry añadió.

\- Mi padre quiere que nos reunamos con él y mi madre antes de volver a Escocia. Seguramente quieren darnos alguna noticia importante- sonrió.

\- Si es así, aguardaremos.

\- Y mientras tanto, conocerás Londres, pasearemos…estaremos juntos por todo el tiempo que estuvimos lejos uno del otro.

\- ¿Y tu carrera de actor?

\- No sé…no sé cómo podría recuperarla. Tal vez eso ya no suceda. Pero si vuelvo a ser actor, seré el mejor por ti, pequeña pecosa…

Y mientras decía esto, la abrazaba dulcemente y depositaba apasionados besos en sus labios. Ahora ya eran marido y mujer.


	81. Capitulo 80

Cap. 80

Terry se miraba en los ojos de Candy todo el tiempo. Era para él un refugio para los fantasmas del pasado. Sin embargo, también le parecía ver al pasado en esa misma mirada. Y sólo esperaba que ella dejara atrás los malos recuerdos y no tener que compartirla con nadie.

Así lo notó el duque cuando salieron los cuatro. Se reunieron en un restaurante y ahí, Eleonor dijo a los dos.

\- Terry…tengo algo que decirles…

\- ¿Qué es, mamá?

Eleonor no se atrevía. El duque tomó su mano y dijo:

\- Creo que mejor se los digo yo. Tu madre y yo hemos decidido casarnos.

Terry sonrió.

\- ¿De verdad? Me alegra tanto por ti, madre. Y también por ti, pero…¿cómo lograrás conseguir tu divorcio de la "cara de cerdo"?

\- Terry…-reconvino Candy.

\- Perdón, mi amor pero…esa mujer es muy desagradable. Ella nunca ha querido a mi padre.

El duque comentó.

\- Legalmente ella y yo ya no estamos casados. Interpuse la demanda con las suficientes condiciones a su favor como para que no se pudiera negar. Así que le convino el trato. Se quedará tranquila. Y mis hijos también.

\- Sólo con esa condición acepté- dijo Eleonor.

\- Entonces, la felicitación es doble. ¿Quieren que seamos sus testigos?

\- Por supuesto, hijo- comentó el duque.- No podría haber mejores testigos que ustedes.

Candy también estaba muy contenta.

De pronto, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la atormentó.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Candy?

Terry la sostuvo. Candy se desvaneció un momento y luego se recompuso.

\- No es nada…ya estoy bien.

Terry se preocupó. El duque comentó.

\- Si quieres, nos vamos para descanses.

\- No, claro que no, por favor, estoy muy bien. Sólo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza pero ya pasó.

Pero en la reunión Candy casi no dijo palabra.

Cuando se marcharon, Terry llevó a dar un paseo al parque a su esposa y le preguntó.

\- Dime, Candy, ¿por qué estás tan callada?

\- Es que…recordé algunas cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

Candy soltó algunas lágrimas.

\- Recuerdo que…Anthony murió…se calló de un caballo…yo sufrí mucho por él. Luego me enviaron a Londres…y aquí fue donde te conocí…ya recordaba detalles del colegio. Pero no recordaba cómo nos habíamos separado.

\- ¿Tanto recordaste en un momento?

\- Fueron imágenes que llegaron de pronto a mi cabeza. Tú me dejaste…saliste del colegio y me dejaste…eso ya lo había recordado. Y luego recordé…mi profesión.

\- ¿Ya sabes que…?

\- Sí, sé que soy enfermera, Terry. Sólo no he podido recordar de dónde vengo…y tampoco por qué nos separamos…

Terry suspiró.

\- Ya habrá tiempo para eso. No te atormentes, ahora sólo es momento de disfrutar este momento.

Y así, jugueteando un rato se volvieron al hotel, para preparar sus cosas y volver a Escocia.

Bárbara se levantó temprano y salió hacia el club hípico. No pudo esperar a Albert, porque quería entrenar para ser amazona.

Cuando Albert llegó ya no la encontró. Entonces decidió ir a buscarla al club hípico.

Al llegar, vio que Bárbara montaba magistralmente a caballo.

Se mantuvo a distancia para observarla y cuando ella se acercó, le dijo:

\- Lo haces excelente- dijo Albert.- en muy poco tiempo podrás correr.

\- Es lo que más deseo- comentó Bárbara.- Perdona que no te haya esperado. Tenía prisa de venir.

\- No te preocupes, ahora estoy aquí. Voy a salir a realizar algunos trámites y volveré por ti en la tarde, ¿te parece?

\- Por supuesto. Te estaré esperando.

Albert le dio un tierno beso y se marchó.

Bárbara se sentía más enamorada que nunca de Albert.

Michael seguía intrigado.

\- Entonces…fue en el frente donde la dieron por muerta…debe haber algo más…

Pensó que era más fácil averiguar por el lado del ejército. Así que se dirigió a las oficinas y ahí decidió preguntar más al respecto.

\- Buen día, soy médico militar.- dijo identificándose.

\- ¿Qué desea, doctor?

\- Necesito saber si hubo muchas bajas poco antes de que terminara la guerra.

\- Esta es toda la lista de los decesos. Se la muestro.

Estuvo revisando y encontró varios nombres. Entre ellos, el de la enfermera Candy White.

\- Dígame, ¿qué ha sido de los que quedaron vivos? ¿Se sabe si han vuelto a sus hogares?

\- Aquí hay varios. Daniel Brown y Flammy Hamilton volvieron del frente y se casaron hace unas semanas.

\- ¿Me podría decir si hay forma de localizarlos?

\- La enfermera Hamilton está en el hospital Saint Joanna.

\- Muchísimas gracias. No sabe lo importante que es esta información para mí.

\- De nada. Que haya suerte, doctor.

Michael se marchó. Iba pensando en si decir algo a Elisa. Pero pensó que era mejor no hacerlo. No por ahora.

Sin embargo, Elisa había comenzado a averiguar algo por su cuenta y había ido al hospital Saint Joanna.

Ahí encontró a Flammy. La reconoció por una ocasión en que había ido al hospital hacía tiempo, cuando creyó que Terry estaba internado y se trataba de Charlie.

\- Buenos días, señorita. Disculpe, ¿usted era amiga de Candy, verdad?

\- Sí…¿quién es usted?

\- ¿Me recuerda? Soy su prima Elisa Leagan.

\- Ah ya recuerdo. De los Andley…

\- Exactamente.

\- ¿Qué quiere saber?

\- Sólo si…realmente había fallecido Candy White.

\- Sí…lamentablemente así fue. Pero, ¿por qué le preocupa tanto?

\- Es que…todos estamos tan consternados que pensamos que quizás es un error. Quisiéramos que realmente estuviera viva.

\- Lamento decirle que no fue así. Y en verdad fue una gran pérdida. Con su permiso, estoy muy ocupada. Discúlpeme.

\- Discúlpeme por quitarle su tiempo, señorita. Hasta luego.

Elisa se dio cuenta de que quizás era verdad.

\- Entonces…sí está muerta…

Preparaban el viaje a Escocia. Terry estaba tan contento. Mientras tanto, Candy parecía ser muy feliz. Aunque en ocasiones quería recordar más pero eso la atormentaba.

Por fin, decidieron abordar el buque que los llevaría. Durante el viaje, Terry le mostró muchas cosas hermosas.

\- Ya quiero llegar a la casa- dijo Candy- la quietud del lugar me recuerda un sitio que no recuerdo pero que me trae mucho consuelo.

"Seguramente piensa en el hogar de Pony- pensó Terry- me encargaré de que se sienta muy tranquila en Escocia."

\- No te preocupes, Candy. Estando ahí te sentirás muy feliz.

El viaje fue delicioso y lleno de alegría para los dos.

El duque decía a Eleonor:

\- Se ven tan felices que pareciera que nada perturbaría su felicidad.

\- Sí, espero que cuando ella recuerde todo no se moleste con él por no decírselo.

\- Albert Andley la quería…debe estar destrozado.

Pero en América, Albert descubría nuevos horizontes en la mirada dulce de Bárbara Gerald.

Aquella tarde la llevó de vuelta a la casa.

En el umbral, la besó con tanta emoción que ella apenas podía respirar. Fue realmente inteno aquel beso.

\- Albert…

\- Perdóname pero…es que te siento tan cerca…por momentos no puedo controlar mis impulsos.

\- Te perdono…porque sé que eres un caballero.

\- Y tu eres una hermosa dama. Te amo, Bárbara. Cada día que pasa te siento más cerca de mí. Este fin de semana quiero que lo pasemos en Lakewood, ¿te parece?

\- Por supuesto. Sólo tengo que dejar un par de caballos entrenados y nos iremos.

\- Este fin de semana será inolvidable, ya lo verás.

Bárbara sonrió. Ella también estaba muy emocionada.


	82. Capítulo 81

Cap. 81

Candy y Terry volvieron a Escocia. Estando ahí deambularon un poco por el campo. Luego, Terry la llevó a descansar.

\- Debes dormir un rato, Candy. El viaje te agotó.

\- Creo que sí, Terry. Sí me siento un poco cansada.

Fue a dormir mientras él releía sus obras.

Su madre se le acercó.

\- Extrañas el teatro, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, madre, pero ahora soy tan feliz con Candy que no sé pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella. Tú bien sabes lo que he sufrido sin Candy.

\- Lo sé, hijo. Pero por ella debes pensar también en recuperar lo que tanto te gusta.

Terry pensó.

\- Es verdad…por ella tengo que recuperar mi vida. Candy siempre me impulsó para que hiciera lo que me gusta.

\- Entonces, recupera eso que es tu vida además de ella. Se sentirá tan orgullosa de ti.

\- En la primera oportunidad volveré a buscar a los amigos de Escocia con quienes actué aquí.

Eleonor asintió.

Terry preguntó.

\- ¿A qué hora tienen pensado que sea la ceremonia?

\- Mañana en la mañana. Tu padre tiene cosas que hacer y pasaremos sólo este fin de semana en Escocia. Luego irá de vuelta a Londres y yo tengo que volver a la filmación.

\- Pues que haya mucha suerte, madre.

Un abrazo mantuvo unidos a Eleonor y su hijo.

Candy soñaba con su pasado.

Apareció en su mente el tiempo en el que era enfermera. Se veía a sí misma vestida de blanco yendo y viniendo entre enfermos y doctores.

Luego, veía a Terry a lo lejos. ¿Por qué lo veía tan alejado de ella?

De pronto, apareció en su mente la silueta de un hombre no muy mayor, de cabello rubio y ojos claros que la miraba dulcemente.

Despertó sobresaltada.

\- Albert…¿quién eres?

Terry subió al poco rato a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Candy?

\- Nada- dijo ella- fue sólo una pesadilla.

Terry le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué soñabas?

\- Con gente que no conozco…eso me angustió y desperté.

El actor acarició las mejillas de su esposa y la besó de nueva cuenta.

\- No te preocupes, ahora está todo bien. Por cierto, quiero decirte que voy a buscar a mis amigos actores de Escocia. Quiero volver a actuar. Y quiero que tú estés conmigo en ese momento.

Candy sonrió.

\- Claro que sí, Terry. Ojalá que puedas volver a esa actividad que tanto te gusta.

\- En la tarde iremos a buscarlos y los conocerás. Son tipos muy especiales.

Candy abrazó a Terry. Pero se quedó pensando en aquel hombre al que había recordado.

Flammy volvió a su casa tras estar en el hospital de guardia.

Daniel estaba ahí.

\- Hola, linda. ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Bien, Daniel. Por cierto…vi a una mujer llamada Elisa. Me preguntó por Candy. No quiere creer que ha muerto.

\- Es terrible…Terry debe estar destrozado…

\- ¿Terry está vivo?

Daniel le contó.

\- Sí…es un secreto que guardo celosamente. En el frente murió un amigo de Terry y mío.

\- ¿Terry Grandchester?

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Claro, creo que ya te había contado que en una ocasión fue al hospital a buscar a Candy.

\- Ya veo…

\- ¿Se alistó?

\- Sí, aunque ahora ya debe estar libre.

\- ¿Y por qué apareció como baja?

\- Te cuento…aquel amigo de los dos fue quien murió. Terry le cambió su nombre y se marchó.

\- Entonces…fue un desertor.

\- Ahora ya no importa. Lo mejor de todo fue que salvó su vida.

\- Pero nada sirvió después de todo. Porque perdió a Candy.

\- Así es…yo no sabría qué hacer si me faltaras, Flammy.

La enfermera abrazó a su esposo y le regaló un tierno beso.

A poco tiempo llegó el doctor Michael.

\- Buen día, disculpen la molestia. ¿Esta es la casa de la enfermera Flammy Hamilton y el señor Daniel Brown?

Ambos asintieron.

\- Soy el doctor Michael Dann. Quisiera saber algo respecto a su estancia en el frente. Yo también estuve aunque en Francia.

\- Ya veo- dijo Daniel.- ¿Qué quiere saber, doctor?

\- Dígame, ¿usted conoció a la enfermera Candy White?

\- No personalmente pero supe que estuvo en el frente.

\- Ya veo.

\- Yo sí la conocí- comentó Flammy.

\- Dígame, ¿estuvo con usted en el frente?

\- No, fue llamada hasta el final. Seguramente apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar a Europa. No creo que haya estado en el frente como tal.

\- Terry…está vivo.- repuso Daniel.

Michael le preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Terry Grandchester vive…se salvó de milagro.

\- Él es…bueno, era…novio de Candy.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Sabes en dónde está?

\- Seguramente está en Europa. Pero no creo que en Londres. Su padre vive allá y dudo que se haya ido hacia allí.

\- Entonces, ¿en dónde crees que pueda encontrarlo?

\- Tal vez en Escocia.

Michael sintió una luz en el sendero.

\- Dime, Daniel, ¿crees que pueda buscarlo, hablar con él?

\- Seguramente pero…¿para qué quiere hablar con Terry?

\- Quiero averiguar si sabe algo de Candy.

\- ¿Cree que esté viva?

\- No lo sé, pero algo me dice que sí. Su familia no ha dejado de pensar que en verdad aún puede estar viva.

\- Pues ojalá que no se equivoquen- dijo Flammy.- Aunque ella y yo no nos llevamos mucho la verdad la apreciaba y no me gustó saber que había muerto.

\- Yo tampoco quiero pensar que realmente murió.

\- Ojalá que haya suerte- comentó Daniel.

Terry y Candy se dirigieron al lugar donde estaban aquellos amigos suyos que actuaban.

Uno de ellos reconoció a Terry.

\- ¿Eres tú, Teddy?

\- Sí, soy yo, amigo mío. ¿Te acuerdas que siempre te hablé de mi novia? Ahora es mi esposa. Ha venido conmigo. Te la presento. Candy Grandchester.

Candy respondió.

\- Hola…un gusto conocerlos.

Todos lo recibieron bien y sirvieron hidromiel para celebrar.

\- Nos alegra que hayas venido. Tu visita nos traerá suerte.

\- Espero que puedan aceptarme de nuevo.

\- Por supuesto, mañana mismo puedes comenzar.

\- Muchas gracias. Quiero que mi esposa me vea actuar.

\- Estaré muy contenta de poder verte, Terry.

Después de cenar con ellos, volvieron a caballo a la casa.

Mientras cabalgaban, Terry daba besos cortos a Candy.

\- Ya quiero llegar a la casa…-susurró Terry a su oído- quiero acariciarte…besarte…a solas…sentirte…

Candy entrecerró los ojos.

\- Terry…

\- Cada día que pasa, te amo más…-dijo a su oído.

Candy dudaba. Quería preguntarle sobre Albert, pero la forma tan sensual de Terry de seducirla, la hizo olvidar cualquier cuestión.

Llegaron entre besos a su habitación y tras cerrar la puerta, Terry se encargó de seducirla dulce y tiernamente.

\- Candy…eres tan hermosa…te amo tanto…

Las caricias y los besos los fueron llevando a un momento de intenso placer. La fusión de sus cuerpos y de sus almas fue total. Ella misma fue aprendiendo con él a comportarse como una mujer intensa y tomar la iniciativa en el amor. Al principio era una sorpresa y su pudor la restringía. Pero luego, la confianza de Terry y sus palabras la animaban.

\- Hazme el amor, Candy…-susurró Terry enfebrecido.- Ámame a tu modo…hazme tuyo…-dijo estrechándola para mostrarle cómo liberarse del miedo.

Los gemidos de la joven se intensificaron. Su cuerpo temblaba de amor hasta sentir que Terry gozaba en demasía.

\- Soy tuyo…Candy- dijo exhalando un suspiro ardoroso y quedando exhausto.

Candy se tendió a su lado. Estaba realmente tan unida a él que el pasado no importa para nada.

La llegada a Lakewood fue rápida. Albert estaba tan contento de estar de nuevo junto a Bárbara que se esforzó porque la casa estuviera en orden.

Bárbara fue a donde los caballos y ahí encontró uno que le perteneció a Anthony.

\- ¿Este caballo es tuyo, Albert?

\- Era de mi sobrino Anthony. ¿Te gustaría montarlo?

\- Sí.

\- Te acompañaré en mi caballo.

Ambos cabalgaron hasta el portal de las rosas.

Para Albert significaba recordar a su hermana Rosemary. Para Bárbara, era recordar el jardín de su casa.

\- ¿Te gusta este sitio?- preguntó Albert.

Bárbara asintió.

\- Es como estar en casa…

Albert la besó en aquel lugar entre la fragancia de las rosas.

Mientras la besaba, Elisa los vio.

\- Vaya…se nota que están muy enamorados.

Bárbara la miró con recelo. Albert le dijo.

\- Sí, Elisa, amo mucho a Bárbara y pronto nos casaremos.

Elisa respondió:

\- Me alegra por ustedes. Por cierto, Michael estuvo averiguando y…al parecer es cierto: Candy está muerta.

Albert la miró con dureza.

\- Elisa, ¿puedes dejarnos solos?

Elisa se marchó satisfecha de hacer daño.

Albert le dio la espalda a la chica. Bárbara le preguntó.

\- Es doloroso, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, pero no pienses que es porque la extraño. Es que…quería albergar una esperanza. Pero ahora es cuando más necesito de ti, Bárbara.

\- Yo siempre voy a estar contigo.

A la hora de la comida, Elisa fue donde Bárbara.

\- Albert está triste, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, y yo también.

\- Tú deberías estar tranquila. Gracias a eso él pudo fijarse en ti.

\- No seas venenosa, Elisa.

Elisa le dio una bofetada, pero Bárbara se la devolvió.

\- ¡Eres una tonta!- gritó Elisa.- Esto te va a pesar.

\- No te tengo miedo. Y ojalá no vuelvas a pararte por aquí.

Elisa salió de allí.

Bárbara no quiso decirle nada a Albert.

Al día siguiente, Albert fue a cabalgar con Bárbara.

Revisaron las monturas y luego se marcharon.

Pero tiempo después, Bárbara cayó del caballo. Albert la levantó. Sólo estaba desmayada.

Albert miró al cielo. Iba a llover. La cargó en brazos y la llevó a la cabañita que él mismo tenía en el bosque.

Los animales se abrieron paso para recibirla.

Puppet lo miró.

\- Está bien, Puppet. Sólo está desmayada.

Preparó fomentos calientes y preparó fuego en la sala para calentar la estancia.

La curó, revisó su pierna y notó que no tenía nada de gravedad.

Cuando despertó, lo miró.

\- Albert…¿qué sucedió?

\- Te caíste, tu montura estaba mal. Seguramente alguien la cortó.

\- Tal vez fue Elisa.

\- ¿Elisa?

\- Discutimos…

\- Ya entiendo. No te preocupes…ahora descansa…

La tarde caía. La lluvia arreciaba.

\- No podremos salir de aquí en un buen rato- dijo Albert.- Tienes que quitarte esa ropa, está sucia.

\- Pero…no tengo más.

\- No te preocupes, deja ver si encuentro algo de ropa mía.

Albert salió.

Bárbara se quitó la ropa de montar y se cubrió con una manta.

Albert esperaba afuera. Estaba nervioso por tener a Bárbara ahí.

Luego tocó la puerta.

\- ¿Se puede?

\- Pasa- dijo ella tímidamente.

Albert entró. Bárbara estaba cubierta con la manta.

\- Déjame revisarte…

Apartó ligeramente la manta y tocó su pierna. Bárbara tembló. Albert la miró a los ojos.

Y en un instante, Albert la besó y recostó su cuerpo junto al de ella para comenzar a quitar el resto de las prendas.

Después, se hincó a su lado para quitarse la camisa.

Bárbara lo miraba y temblaba.

\- ¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó Albert.

\- No…estoy nerviosa solamente.

\- No te preocupes…te necesito tanto, Bárbara.

Y aquella tarde, Bárbara se hizo mujer al lado de la cabeza de la familia Andley.


	83. Capítulo 82

Cap. 82

Bárbara sentía los labios varoniles de Albert saboreando su boca mientras su cuerpo iba tomando posesión de su piel. La hija del conde Gerald derramaba algunas lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Albert.- ¿Me tienes miedo?

\- Ya te he dicho que no, Albert- decía temblando al tiempo que besaba tímidamente las manos de William A. Andley.

Éste apartó sus brazos y contempló su cuerpo entre las prendas que habían abandonado ya su piel.

\- Apenas puedo creer…que te tenga así…como ahora…-susurraba Albert mientras saboreaba sus labios y paseaba el dorso de su mano sobre sus hombros y el canal entre sus cimas femeninas.- ¿Sabes cuántas veces sentí la ansiedad de hacerte mía…pero dudé…porque soy un caballero y porque tenía miedo por ti? Pero ahora…es distinto porque…no puedo esperar…te necesito y sé que tú también a mí.

Ella entrecerró los ojos cuando él comenzó a besar su piel suavemente descendiendo por sus hombros y ubicando los espacios más íntimos de su fisonomía.

Bárbara se abrazó como pudo a él y enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera rubia de aquel hombre. Era una promesa que se hacía realidad.

La ternura de sus caricias y el calor que despedía el fuego de la chimenea fueron encendiendo el fuego interior de sus corazones. Albert se convirtió en sólo un hombre y dejó que Bárbara terminara de despojarlo de la camisa.

\- No quería que fuera así- susurró temblando de pasión.- No me malentiendas…quería que fuera…cuando estuviéramos casados…pero no puedo hacerlo hasta que Candy haya vuelto. Sin embargo…desde este momento…considérame totalmente tuyo, Bárbara…

Ella se mordió ligeramente los labios al sentir sus manos paseando por su piel. Sus labios exploraron su cuerpo consiguiendo que Bárbara gimiera dulcemente.

\- Soy tuya, Albert…siempre lo he sido…desde antes de conocerte…ya te amaba. Te presentía…-confesaba mientras giraba su cabeza a un lado para contener el placer.

Albert fue entrando tiernamente con algo de miedo pero ella le dio confianza y le permitió apurar la copa del amor. Estrechados encontraron la postura más cómoda y comenzaron aquella danza enamorada que los unía para siempre.

Minutos más tarde, la lluvia cesó. Se escuchaba el trinar de las aves y el resto de la lluvia que caía ya sin prisa. El temblor de sus cuerpos tras el éxtasis aún permanecía vigente. Albert se mesó el cabello y se incorporó mientras contemplaba dormir a Bárbara.

Miraba por la ventana un instante, cuando se inclinó para atizar el fuego. Bárbara se levantó con la manta que cubría su cuerpo y se acercó a Albert. Él entrecerró los ojos y acarició sus manos.

\- Ya dejó de llover…-susurró ella sutilmente.

\- Sí…pero aún no quiero salir de aquí.

Albert la cargó en peso y la llevó hacia una cama que estaba cerca.

\- No es precisamente una cama pero es más cómoda que el suelo- comentó Albert.

\- Tus brazos son lo más cómodo que pudiera haber para mí…

\- Perdóname, Bárbara…no es el lugar que soñaba para ti pero es el lugar que guarda mis más profundos secretos.

\- Este lugar- continuó ella- es mi palacio encantado…el sitio donde he sido tan feliz al lado de mi príncipe.

Albert la estrechó de nuevo en brazos para acariciarla un momento más.

Candy entreabrió los ojos. Terry se levantó un poco antes y le llevó té a la habitación.

\- Espero que le guste, señora Grandchester.

\- Gracias- sonrió Candy.

Terry realizó el servicio, notando en la mirada de Candy una pequeña duda.

\- Candy, ¿pasa algo?

\- No exactamente…desde hace horas que quería…preguntarte algo pero no me atrevía. Ahora…creo que es tiempo de que lo haga. Dime, Terry…¿quién es…Albert?

La pregunta hizo que Terry reaccionara con total sorpresa. Se acercó a Candy y le preguntó a su vez.

\- ¿Albert? ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

\- Respóndeme…¿quién es?

Terry entrecerró los ojos y añadió.

\- Un amigo de los dos…

Candy miró a Terry y comentó.

\- Debe ser…porque he recordado algunas cosas.

\- ¿Cómo…cuáles?- preguntó Terry con temor.

\- Él me conoció de niña…en una ocasión me ayudó…recuerdo que iba en una lancha y cuando desperté, él estaba ahí. Luego me sentí mejor. Después, lo volví a ver en Londres…cuando buscaba algo para curarte…lo recuerdo bien. En otra ocasión…lo cuidé cuando perdió la memoria…pero…no sé de dónde viene…quién es…qué hace, ¡no lo sé!- dijo Candy al fin cubriéndose la cara con el rostro.

Terry la abrazó.

\- No te esfuerces…ahora ya recordaste que lo conoces…es un gran amigo de los dos…pero no puedo decirte más…te confundiría.

\- ¿Es de mi familia?

\- No, Candy…pero es alguien que te quiere mucho y a quien yo respeto mucho.

Candy creyó en Terry. Pero éste no estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Horas después, Bárbara y Albert volvieron a la casa juntos. Ni Archie ni Annie se atrevieron a preguntarles de dónde venían.

Bárbara suspiró y luego se sentó a tomar la merienda con el resto, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, mientras Albert compartía miradas furtivas con ella.

Archie trataba de adivinar pero prefirió ser prudente.

\- Perdón por el retraso…Bárbara tuvo un contratiempo con el caballo y tuvimos que llevarla para que la atendieran.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó Annie.

Bárbara sonrió.

\- Sí, mucho mejor, gracias. Creo que la montura no estaba bien segura.

Albert estaba tranquilo. Con aquellas palabras nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada más.

Archie dijo a Albert.

\- Esta semana de descanso ya nos urgía, Albert. Creo que hemos estado demasiado presionados.

\- Sí, lo sé- comentó Albert.- Creo que ha sido muy pesado el trabajo que hemos realizado pero por eso ya estamos aquí, para darnos tiempo de cabalgar, de recorrer la campiña. Por cierto, ¿han visto a Tom Steve?

\- Quedó de venir mañana temprano.

\- Tenía entendido que se iba a casar…

\- Supongo que detuvo su boda por la ausencia de Candy- continuó Archie.

Albert se puso un poco triste pero luego añadió.

\- Vamos a rezar mucho por ella…y también tal vez pronto haya otra boda en Lakewood.

Bárbara sonrió ligeramente pero ya todos sabían a quién se refería.

En tanto, en casa de los Leagan, Michael estaba un poco distraído mientras bebía su té.

Elisa le preguntó.

\- Te veo algo distante, Michael, ¿te sucede algo?

\- No, nada en particular, Elisa. Sólo pensaba…

\- Dime, ¿averiguaste algo respecto al paradero de Candy?

\- No exactamente pero…creo que…nada favorable.

Elisa sonrió de lado. Michael notó que Elisa se sentía contenta al parecer por lo sucedido.

"Hice bien en no decir nada…es mejor que no le cuente que hablé con Flammy y con Daniel…"


	84. Capítulo 83

Cap. 83

Volvió a preguntar Elisa a Michael:

\- ¿Qué averiguaste?

\- Al parecer, fue en un ataque en Europa…hubo bajas de dos soldados y de una enfermera- mintió.- La enfermera era ella. Sólo que al parecer hubo problemas en la identificación de los cuerpos y por un momento se dudó de si se tratara de ella. Hasta que…pudieron reconocerlos en el puerto de South Hampton.

\- Entonces, la familia se va a tener que hacer a la idea. ¿Podrías tú mismo investigar eso para acallar las voces de su familia? No sabes lo molesto que es tener a todos con alma en un hilo y que sigan soñando con lo imposible.

Michael aguardó el momento para hablar con Elisa. Sólo respondió.

\- En cuanto tenga esa documentación se las mostraré.

Melanie y Neil se despedían. Cuando se hubieron ido, Michael le dijo:

\- Necesito hablar contigo, Elisa.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- ¿Se puede saber…por qué le tienes tanto odio a Candy? Si ella ya murió, ¿en qué te afecta?

Elisa respondió.

\- Su familia es tan odiosa…todos han estado siempre interesados en ella. Por su culpa murió gente de los Andley, una vez te lo conté.

\- Lo que sucedió con Anthony no fue culpa de Candy- aseveró Michael.- Recuerda que soy médico y la forma en que el muchacho cayó del caballo no era suficiente para matarlo. Antes de caer, Anthony ya estaba muerto.

\- ¿Estás loco? Ella fue quien lo tiró.

\- Te he dicho que es lo que pienso. Era todo lo que quería decirte, Elisa.

\- ¿Vendrás mañana, Michael?

\- No sé, tengo trabajo. Pero espero que al volver te encuentro menos molesta y dispuesta a hablar de otra cosa.

Elisa lo dejó marchar.

\- Ya se le pasará- pensó.- Pero ahora estoy segura de que al fin Candy ha dejado de estar entre nosotros. Sólo que ahora sólo me falta sacar a la molesta de Bárbara Gerald. Ya se me ocurrirá de qué manera conseguirlo.

Candy y Terry se levantaron. El joven actor consintió a su esposa y tras desayunar, le dijo:

\- Vamos al médico e iremos a ver a los muchachos.

\- Me parece bien, Terry. Tal vez verte actuar me ayude aún más para recordar.

Terry sonrió.

\- Voy a enviar por víveres.

Cuando salía pensaba:

\- Candy ha comenzado a recordar aun más…no es temor, es sólo que…no sé qué haré si recuerda a Susana y a Albert…

Pensó que ya encontraría la forma de tranquilizarla. Así que se marchó y envió por buscar ropa y accesorios para actuar.

En tanto, Candy permanecía en casa ayudando a la madre de Mark y disfrutando de la estancia en aquella villa.

La mujer le preguntó.

\- ¿Estás feliz, Candy?

\- Muchísimo, señora. Realmente no sé cómo habría sido mi vida sin él.

\- Yo siempre pensé que ustedes eran el uno para el otro.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- En serio, Candy. Al joven Grandchester se le iluminaba la cara cuando te veía, como al duque cuando hablaba de Eleonor Baker.

\- ¿Se han marchado ya?

\- Sí, están en Londres. Ella, al parecer se va a filmar una película.

\- Ojalá que le vaya muy bien. Yo estoy un poco preocupada…el hecho de no recordar tanto de mi vida me causa ansiedad…siento que algo me está faltando.

\- Es normal, pero quizás pronto recuerdes todo. No te preocupes.

Sonrió y siguió caminando por los pasillos de la casa.

De pronto, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y decidió permanecer quieta para recuperarse.

Cuando Terry volvió, la encontró dormida.

Luego preguntó a la madre de Mark.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Candy?

\- Nada importante. Sólo un dolor de cabeza que la hizo recostarse.

\- Ya veo. Espero que se recupere enseguida para llevarla al médico.

\- Espero que tenga buenas noticias para ambos.

Terry asintió y agradeció a la señora.

Cuando despertó, Candy decidió arreglarse.

\- ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Estás excelente. Te ves…simplemente maravillosa.

\- Vámonos ya, Terry.

La alegría de la joven enfermera comenzaba a regresar.

Al poco rato llegaban al consultorio.

Estando ahí, esperaron a que llegara el doctor.

\- Este tipo de sitios no me parece tan indiferente. Creo que empiezo a sentir de nuevo la cercanía con la medicina.

\- Espero que no te dé por ir a operar o a revisar a alguien.

\- No seas exagerado. Es sólo que el ambiente no me causa conflicto.

El médico llegó de nuevo.

\- Voy a revisar a la paciente enseguida.

Terry estuvo afuera esperando el momento de saber cómo estaba la joven.

Cuando el médico abrió la puerta, Terry entró enseguida.

\- ¿Cómo la encuentra, doctor?

\- Muy bien…creo que va progresando. Se ha dado cuenta que es enfermera y le hecho algunas preguntas de medicina y las ha respondido todas, con un poco de dificultad pero bien.

\- Me alegro tanto…he deseado que se ponga bien cuanto antes.

\- Pues ya no falta poco para que ella recupere su pasado. Encuentro su vinculación con el exterior bastante buena. Es capaz de controlar sus emociones y quizás ya pueda empezar a trabajar pronto. Aunque por ahora no es necesario, pero puede contemplarlo.

\- Gracias, doctor. Yo mismo la impulsaré para que, en cuanto se sienta bien, pueda recuperar su trabajo si ella quiere.

Candy, sin embargo, estaba algo triste. Había lagunas todavía en su mente que no la dejaban sentirse tranquila.

Bárbara y Albert revisaban los animales de la casa de Lakewood. Se sentían muy enamorados y felices de estar juntos.

A poco tiempo, llegó el auto del doctor Michael.

Se acercó y Dorothy lo recibió.

\- ¿Doctor Michael?

\- Buen día- dijo el doctor.- ¿Puedo hablar con el señor William Andley?

\- Por supuesto. Lo llamaré.

A poco rato llegó Archie.

\- Buen día, Michael. ¿A qué se debe tu visita? Si se trata de Elisa…

\- No, no tiene nada que ver con Elisa. Necesito hablar con William pero…a solas.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Después de que hable con él te explicará…

Albert llegó entonces con Bárbara.

Michael saludó a todos.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita.

\- Es Bárbara Gerald, una invitada, amiga nuestra.

La mirada de complicidad de Bárbara le dio tranquilidad a Albert.

\- ¿A qué debo tu visita, Michael?

\- Debemos hablar a solas…por favor…

Bárbara le dijo:

\- Estaré en el jardín.

\- Y yo en la sala.

\- Gracias- dijo Albert.- Ven, Michael, vamos a la oficina.

Ya estando ahí Michael comenzó.

\- Albert…necesito que me digas algo. ¿Has tenido noticias de Candy?

Albert negó.

\- No…estoy preocupado. No he sabido nada y estoy desesperado. He enviado a mucha gente. Supe que tú estabas interesado después de haber hablado con Archie.

\- No quise decirle nada…quería hablar contigo primero. Necesito que me guardes el secreto.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Albert…al parecer…hay posibilidades de que Candy esté viva.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- No lo sé…lo intuyo. Pero sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

\- ¿Con quién?- insistió Albert.

\- Con…Terry Grandchester.

Albert soltó una pluma que estaba sobre el escritorio.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Sí…he hablado con gente que me ha dicho que…Terry Grandchester está vivo. Por lo que supe, había muerto. Pero…he visto a un hombre que estuvo con él en el frente y me dijo que Terry no murió…

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Candy?

\- Según este hombre, es probable que Candy esté con él…

\- ¿Quién es él?

\- Es un muchacho que fue soldado, apellida Brown. Y curiosamente es esposo de una enfermera llamada Flammy Hamilton, su nombre de soltera, ella conoció a Candy personalmente y se sorprendió también como tú y como yo.

Albert movió la cabeza.

\- Entonces…Terry no murió en la guerra.

\- No…está vivo y quizás él sepa algo de Candy. No podemos asegurar que Candy esté con él pero seguramente él trató de reunirse con ella. Tal vez sepa algo.

\- ¿Y dónde está?

\- En Escocia.

Albert asintió con la cabeza.

\- Entonces…hay que ir a verlo. Pero…si voy yo no me dirá nada. Tal vez si vas tú. A ti no te conoce…

\- ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

\- Por supuesto- aseguró Albert.- Sólo él podría decirnos más sobre el asunto.

Michael respondió.

\- Entonces…voy a viajar a Inglaterra. Pero por favor, que Elisa no se entere. Ella no sabe nada de esto. Para ella, Candy debió haber muerto y realmente me da vergüenza que sólo piense en el hecho de que Candy esté verdaderamente muerta.

\- Lo sé…Elisa piensa así. Pierde cuidado. Elisa no sabrá nada.

Michael asintió. Ahora se dedicarían ambos a buscar a Candy y a averiguar más sobre su paradero y el de Terry Grandchester.


	85. Capítulo 84

Cap. 84

Terry salió. Candy lo aguardaba afuera un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Terry?- preguntó.

\- Es increíble- dijo el joven actor.- Dice el doctor que…como enfermera no sirves.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Te hizo preguntas sobre medicina, ¿cierto? Pues bien, dice que realmente no sabes nada…

Candy estaba sorprendida.

\- Claro que no, pecosa- rió Terry- por supuesto que eres una buena enfermera. Dice el doctor que en cuanto te pongas mejor, podrías volver a trabajar como tal.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto, Candy. El doctor dice que ya estás mucho mejor.

Candy abrazó a Terry y éste le dijo tiernamente.

\- Por fin, estoy recuperando a la Candy de siempre…a la mujer de mi vida.

\- Gracias, Terry, por estar conmigo. Por amarme tanto como yo a ti.

Tras darle un beso, caminaron por la calle en busca de un lugar para comer.

Estuvieron un rato en la ciudad.

Para la rubia enfermera, la estancia en Londres era muy agradable.

\- He pensado que debemos quedarnos esta noche en Londres. No quiero que viajes tanto para que no te agotes.

\- Está bien, Terry- resolvió su esposa.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la ciudad, estuvieron conversando.

\- Recuerdo que pasé por estas calles…buscando una medicina para curarte porque llevabas la pierna herida. ¿Cómo te lastimaste?

Terry comenzó a contarle.

\- No es algo agradable, Candy…

\- Quiero que me cuentes, soy tu esposa y no me gustan los secretos.

El actor estaba preocupado. Todavía había muchos secretos entre ellos.

\- Bien…te diré que estaba mal porque había discutido con mi madrastra. Ella habló mal de mi madre y mi padre no la defendió entonces. Por eso bebí…y al salir del bar unos tipos me quisieron robar, pero como me negué a darles dinero uno de ellos me encajó un cuchillo en la pierna.

\- Dios mío…¿y cómo llegaste de vuelta al colegio?

\- Fue un hombre que me ayudó a volver…¿recuerdas de quién se trataba?

La joven trató de hacer memoria. Se sintió un poco inquieta, confundida, hasta que reconoció en su mente la imagen de un hombre.

\- Era él…Albert, ¿cierto?

\- Sí…Albert me llevó de vuelta al colegio. Pero, ¿recuerdas qué sucedió después?

Candy se quedó en silencio un instante y luego soltó una carcajada.

\- Ya recuerdo- contestó- te llevó por equivocación a mi habitación.

\- Así es…a mí me parece que él ya sabía y por eso me llevó a tu habitación, Candy.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que tú debiste contarle que yo te gustaba y por eso decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para ayudarte.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – replicó su esposa.

Terry se carcajeó a su vez.

\- Ya sé que no fue así, Candy. De hecho, sería más fácil para mí haberle dicho a Albert que me llevara a tu cuarto.

\- ¿Por qué?- insistió Candy, intrigada.

\- Porque…yo ya le había contado a Albert que me gustabas.

\- ¿Yo ya te gustaba?- preguntó Candy, coquetamente.

\- Sí…desde que te vi en el barco. Y cuando te veía en el colegio, eras lo único que evitaba que me volviera loco.

\- ¿Y qué te gustaba de mí?

\- Todo…tus ojos verdes- señaló acercando su boca- tus labios…tu talle…tu inocencia…y sobre todo…tus pecas.

Candy bajó la mirada, pero Terry aprovechó para saborear sus labios sin importar que la gente lo estuviera viendo.

Momentos más tarde, ya en la posada, Terry la acariciaba mientras seguían conversando.

\- Candy…tengo algo que contarte.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Es que…hay algo que tú no sabes. Hasta hace poco tú y yo ya éramos novios, pero nos vimos separados por una mentira.

Candy sintió cómo un balde de agua fría caía sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- No te preocupes, no fue culpa mía, Candy. Lo que sucede es que una actriz llamada Karen.

Entonces le contó todo lo referente al engaño de Karen Klays, el supuesto matrimonio con Bárbara Gerald y su enfrentamiento con su padre.

\- Fue por eso que nos vimos separados, Candy. Luego yo dejé a mi padre y tú te fuiste al frente. No nos reunimos hasta que yo pudiera enfrentarme al duque de Grandchester.

\- Entonces...fui al frente.

\- Y yo también…fui soldado pero…ocurrió algo muy extraño.

Candy quería saber más pero sentía que era demasiada información para ella.

\- Tranquila, Candy…ahora no es momento para esto…es momento- dijo soltando la bata de su cuerpo- para estar juntos y que te demuestre lo mucho que te amo.

Aquella entrega fue deliciosa. Ella sólo deseaba tener a Terry con ella. La fuerza y el vigor con el que la poseía era intenso y le mostraba todo lo que una esposa enamorada podía sentir por su hombre.

Candy enrojecía de placer al sentir el cuerpo de su amado socavándola una y otra vez. Juntos encontraron el éxtasis y entre lágrimas, Terry le dijo.

\- Candy…ojalá Dios nos bendiga enviándonos un hijo…tener un hijo tuyo es lo más maravilloso que podría tener…

La enfermera se acurrucó en el pecho de Terry y olvidó todo lo que pudiera haber en su presente y pasado.

En tanto, Michael terminó de revisar algunos pacientes y luego se fue a preparar sus maletas para viajar.

Elisa no lo iba a buscar a su casa, así que no se daría cuenta de que saldría de América.

Horas más tarde, volvió para tomar el té con Melanie y Neil. El hermano de Elisa le preguntó.

\- Dime, Michael, ¿te sientes bien como para casarte con mi hermana?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Neil?

\- Porque sabes que ella es muy especial. Realmente es peligrosa.

\- Neil…para ser su hermano te expresas muy mal de ella.

Neil replicó.

\- Es que hasta ahora me doy cuenta que Elisa es la peor hermana que un hombre pudiera tener.

\- Tal vez así sea, pero…no sé por qué yo sigo creyendo que un día cambiará.

\- Pero tú no la quieres…

Michael bajó la cabeza. Luego, pensó en Candy.

"Candy White…si te hubiera conocido antes…si estuvieras viva. Nunca te dije que me gustabas…que siempre pensé que tenías un alma noble y buena."

\- No importa, Neil, sé que puedo llegar a quererla. Ella será mala, pero sé que me quiere y quizás puedo doblegar su voluntad.

\- Eso espero, por el bien de ella.

\- Por cierto…voy a viajar, Neil. No me da tiempo de despedirme de Elisa. Tengo que partir enseguida. Algo le comenté sobre la convención de médicos. ¿Te ausentarás mucho?

\- No tanto, en cuanto esté instalado enviaré un telegrama para avisar.

\- Bien, yo se lo diré.

Michael se despidió. No podía dar detalles sobre su viaje. Tenía que ser con suma cautela.


	86. Capítulo 85

Cap. 85

Terry y Candy pasaron una noche deliciosa. En la mañana se bañaron juntos y salieron arreglados hacia el centro de Londres.

\- Así que aquí viviste un tiempo.

\- Así es…- comentó Terry.- Fueron los peores días de mi vida. Mi padre me trataba tan mal…durante mucho tiempo llegué a odiarlo.

\- Te comprendo, quizás si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar habría odiado a mis padres.

\- No, Candy…tú habrías soportado pacientemente tus sufrimientos porque tú siempre has sido buena.

Terry la miró con dulzura. Candy le preguntó conteniendo algunas lágrimas.

\- Terry…¿por qué no puedo recordar mi infancia?

\- Porque quizás es muy pronto. Yo no sé mucho de ella pero…sólo puedo decirte que amas mucho a las personas con las que te criaste.

\- ¿Mis padres?

Terry movió la cabeza.

\- No puedo darte detalles…sólo quiero que entiendas que te amo mucho y que a partir de ahora soy tu familia y sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

\- Yo también quiero eso porque…siento que te he amado tanto que si me quedo sin ti, jamás podría volver a ser feliz.

Un beso tierno entre los esposos los llevó a almorzar y prepararse para salir de vuelta a Escocia.

Fueron a South Hampton para buscar un barco que los llevara de vuelta a Escocia.

Antes de eso recorrieron varias tiendas y estuvieron comprando cosas hermosas para ambos.

En tanto, Albert conversaba con Archie respecto a negocios.

\- ¿La firma con los acreedores será la semana próxima, Archie?- preguntó.

\- Sí, Albert. Ya está todo listo para la firma. Los acreedores están dispuestos a fungir como tal.

\- Me alegra…

Sin embargo, su rostro no denotaba mucha alegría.

\- Albert…estás extraño, ¿te ocurre algo? Estás así desde que vino Michael.

Bárbara les llevó té.

\- ¿Están bien?

Albert asintió tomando entre las suyas la mano de Bárbara.

\- Gracias, linda. Eres muy atenta. Siéntate, por favor- dijo, acercando una silla para ella.

Luego suspiró hondamente y continuó.

\- Archie…hay posibilidades de que…Candy esté viva.

Archie se sorprendió. Bárbara también.

\- ¿Es posible?- preguntó ella con emoción.

\- Sí, Bárbara. Es posible.

\- ¿Pero cómo, dónde?- cuestionó Archie.

\- Sólo sé algo que nos podría llevar a averiguar la verdad.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Terry Grandchester…está vivo- respondió Albert.

Archie entreabrió los labios. No tenía idea de que se trataba de eso. Bárbara se puso muy contenta.

\- Me alegra que Terry esté vivo…realmente me dolió mucho imaginar que había muerto, después de la ayuda que me dio. Y tal vez Candy esté con él…

Archie respondió.

\- Si están juntos, seguramente ya se casaron y no sabemos nada.

\- Pero es extraño…si está viva, ¿por qué no nos han enviado aunque sea un telegrama?

Archie dijo a Albert.

\- Necesito hablar contigo a solas, por favor.

Bárbara comentó.

\- Iré arriba con Annie.

\- Por favor, Bárbara- pidió Archie- no le digas a Annie nada sobre Candy. No quiero que piense que está viva y quizás no sea así.

\- Tienes razón. Hablaremos de otra cosa- comentó Bárbara.

Albert y Archie siguieron hablando a solas.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Albert?

\- Es que…si Candy está viva…tal vez se casó con Terry.

\- Dime, ¿qué te sucede con Bárbara?

\- Me encanta…me siento tan feliz con ella. Y quisiera…hacerla mi esposa pero…¿y Candy? ¿Y si no está con Terry? ¿Y si ella está esperando aún cumplir nuestro compromiso?

\- No te hagas un lío, Albert. Quizás ella comprenda lo que sientes por Bárbara.

\- Tienes razón…será mejor esperar las noticias de Michael.

Archie asintió.

Bárbara fue con Albert después de que hablara con Archie.

\- Ven, vamos arriba…quiero mostrarte algo.

Albert subió con ella. De pronto, contempló frente a él su propio rostro, plasmado en aquella pintura.

\- No puede ser…¿cómo es que tienes esta pintura? Yo no recuerdo cuándo me la hicieron…

\- Fui yo quien te pintó…pero fue hace mucho…desde que estaba en casa de mi padre.

\- ¿En serio?No puede ser…

\- Sí, sí puede ser…te pinté con mi corazón…porque estabas en mis sueños…porque te amaba ya sin conocerte…porque has sido para mí desde siempre el amor de mi vida.

Albert la tomó en peso, la besó, cerró el pestillo de la puerta con seguro y aquella noche ahí mismo, la amó sin control, sintiendo que todo su corazón se lo entregaba en cada caricia, en cada movimiento para hacerla suya.

Bárbara se entregaba también como una mujer enamorada degustando sus besos y dejando su alma entera entre los brazos de William Andley. Ya nada podría separarlos, ni siquiera el recuerdo de Candy.

Candy y Terry volvieron a Escocia. Llegaron en la noche. Los amigos de él ya tenían todo preparado para la obra de teatro.

\- Hoy mismos será el estreno. Ya nos dieron permiso y aquí estamos todos.

\- Bien, entonces, vayan poniendo todo en orden, mientras yo me encargo de poner orden arriba.

Candy se fue a arreglar. Terry se preparaba para la actuación.

\- ¿Ese traje tú lo confeccionaste?

\- Claro que sí- dijo Terry con orgullo.- Yo mismo he diseñado mi vestuario. Cuando estuve en la compañía de Stratsford, había gente encargada de elaborar nuestro vestuario.

La enfermera permaneció un momento en silencio.

\- Stratsford…no sé pero ese nombre me parece conocido.

\- Debe ser…es una compañía de teatro muy importante. Dime, Candy, ¿has recordado algo más?

\- No exactamente…sólo siento que lo he escuchado.

Terry la miró dulcemente pero no se atrevió a decir una sola palabra.

Por fin bajaron juntos. Candy se quedó en un asiento y Terry fue con los actores.

La gente estaba muy emocionada por aquella función de teatro gratuita. De pronto, en lo que acomodaban todo, Terry se dio cuenta que caía una tabla de madera. El estruendo asustó a Candy. Ella se quedó estática.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Nada…es que me asustó el ruido.

\- Ya lo están arreglando, tranquila…

La abrazó con fuerza para luego volver al escenario.

Terry estaba nervioso. Uno de los muchachos le dijo tras bambalinas.

\- Teddy…te veo raro, ¿te sientes mal?

\- No es nada…es que tiene tiempo que no actúo.

\- Tranquilo, tú puedes…todo estará bien…tú puedes hacerlo. Eres un excelente actor.

Terry trató de calmarse. Sólo era una pequeña representación.

Al poco tiempo comenzó. El rey Lear era la obra escogida.

Conforme se fue desarrollando todo iba bien, hasta que en un instante Candy se llevó las manos ligeramente a la cabeza. Luego se calmó. Terry no se dio cuenta. Candy sintió que en su cabeza se movían varias ideas.

Cuando la obra terminó, Candy miró a Terry con algo de intranquilidad.

\- ¿Te gustó la obra?- preguntó Terry durante la pequeña fiesta que dieron para los actores.

\- Sí…mucho…

El actor la notaba un poco rara.

\- Si te sientes mal, nos disculpamos.

\- No, Terry…estoy bien- señaló sin expresar sus verdaderas emociones.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Terry reía y le explicaba.

\- Mis amigos son tan especiales…tras bambalinas reíamos de cualquier tontería…

Candy entonces le preguntó.

\- Terry…¿quién es Susana…?

Terry entreabrió los labios. Por fin tenía frente a él a lo que tanto había temido.


	87. Capítulo 86

Cap. 86

Terry no sabía qué responder. Estaba sorprendido y asustado.

\- ¿Susana? ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?- devolvió la pregunta un tanto desesperado.

\- Sólo dime quíén es Susana…

\- Ella…era…alguien que conocí hace tiempo…en el teatro donde nos presentábamos en Nueva York.

Candy lo miró con tristeza.

\- Terry…¿tú tuviste algo que ver con Susana?

Terry tenía los ojos encendidos y luego se tranquilizó.

\- ¿Lo preguntas o lo aseveras?

\- Sólo quiero la verdad…

Terry se armó de valor y dijo sólo una parte.

\- Susana…era una chica de la compañía. Ella y yo ensayábamos un día cuando uno de los reflectores cayó sobre el escenario en el ensayo. Ella trató de evitar que me cayera a mí…y éste cayó sobre una de sus piernas…la operaron pero…

\- ¿Pero, qué?

\- La perdió…yo me sentí culpable por eso mucho tiempo…

Candy realmente no recordaba quién era Susana, por eso no pudo confirmar del todo lo que Terry le dijo.

\- Entonces era eso…con razón me puse tan nerviosa cuando cayó la tabla…y cuando estabas actuando, vino a mi mente ese nombre…Susana…

\- Ahora ya lo recordaste- suspiró Terry un tanto aliviado.

\- Sí, pero no fue nada agradable. Dime, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada sobre ella?

\- Tenía miedo de tu reacción y sobre todo, pensé que algo tan trágico te lastimaría…perdóname…

Candy se puso en pie y le dio la espalda.

\- No me gusta que hagas eso…yo te amo y no me gusta que me ocultes nada.

\- Ha sido por tu bien, Candy…no es momento de recordar todo de un golpe. ¿Comprendes? No ha sido mi intención reservarme tus recuerdos…yo sólo quiero que recuperes la memoria lentamente…te haría daño que tus memorias volvieran de golpe, ¿te das cuenta?

Candy trató de entender. Sabía que Terry tenía razón pero había algo que le impedía sentirse tranquila con esa explicación.

\- No te enojes, Terry…-pidió ella.

Terry la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Perdóname, Candy…no quiero que te sientas mal…sólo quiero que te sientas en paz…traerte a esta casa de Escocia ha sido solamente con la idea de que nuestros recuerdos consuelen tu corazón.

Candy se abrazó a él y le dijo dulcemente:

\- Yo te amo, Terry…todo lo que haces por mí es por el amor que me tienes…te necesito.

La noche los encontró de nuevo desnudos bajo las mantas entregándose por completo, compensando los momentos de discusión con caricias que les hacían saber lo mucho que se amaban.

\- Candy…mi pequeña pecosa- decía Terry, enfebrecido- soy tan feliz contigo…cuando te estoy amando me olvido de todo- decía al tiempo que se entregaba a ella entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

Candy lloraba de emoción mientras lo estrechaba con fervor.

\- Terry…mi vida…soy tuya.

La casa resonó con las palabras amorosas de los dos, concluyendo las diferencias que surgieran a causa de los recuerdos incompletos que regresaban a la mente de la enfermera.

El viaje para Michael fue sorpresivo y un poco cansado. Observaba por la escotilla de su camarote.

\- Hay buen tiempo- se decía- sin embargo, el viaje es largo…

Iba pensando en Candy. La única vez que la había visto se había podido dar cuenta de la grandeza del alma de la muchacha, a pesar de la forma en que había arriesgado la vida para bajar una maleta perteneciente a una amiga suya.

\- Eras valiente, Candy, valiente y arriesgada, aunque un poco intrépida. Pero tenías buen corazón. Si ya no vives, déjame asegurarme de dónde estás para poder llevarte flores…siempre pensé en ti en el frente. Pensaba volver para verte y quizás poder conversar contigo pero ahora…

Un par de lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del doctor.

\- Ojalá Terry sepa qué fue de ti…

En tanto, Elisa discutía con Neil.

\- ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Por qué no me avisó?

\- Dijo que tenía prisa. Que si no se iba ya no llegaría a tiempo a la convención de médicos.

\- Pero…tengo entendido que la convención era dentro de una semana.

\- No lo sé. Él me dio ese recado para ti.

Elisa arqueó los labios.

\- No me gusta nada lo que hace…

\- No pensarás irlo a seguir, hermanita- sugirió Neil en tono sarcástico.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Ya olvidaste que todavía eres una señorita decente?

\- Eso no impide que tenga que averiguar qué está sucediendo.

Neil le gritó.

\- ¡Ya basta, Elisa! Deja de atosigar a Michael de esa forma. Si quieres alejarlo de ti, vas por buen camino.

Elisa replicó.

\- ¿Por qué me hablas así, Neil?

\- Porque ya es hora de que alguien te lo diga. Yo nunca he sido un buen hombre pero ahora me doy cuenta que si yo soy malo, tú eres peor. Si quieres quedarte sola toda tu vida, sigue insistiendo en tu forma de tratar a Michael.

La hermana de Neil se marchó molesta. Tenía que hacer algo para seguirlo, si fuera posible.

Sin embargo, iba a ser muy difícil darle alcance. Michael se acercaba cada vez más a su destino en Londres.

La mañana les permitió encontrar la paz. El canto de los pájaros, la luz matinal y el frescor del aire que entraba por la ventana y llevaba la esencia de la manzanilla y la retama despertó sus sentidos.

Terry se sentía gozoso por mirar a Candy entre sus brazos. Ella entreabrió los ojos y él la acorraló entre sonrisas.

Cuando ya estuvieron despejados, él estuvo conversando con ella respecto a su trabajo como enfermera.

\- Dime, Candy, ¿te gustaría volver a trabajar como enfermera?

\- Claro que sí, sólo que tengo un poco de miedo. Supongo que no va a ser igual por la falta de práctica.

\- Es posible, pero quizás, si empiezas poco a poco, podrías ser ayudante de algún médico y así recuperar tu experiencia.

Candy añadió.

\- Tienes razón, Terry…sólo que…siento que es una gran responsabilidad.

\- Tú puedes con eso y más, Candy. ¿Quieres que vayamos a navegar en la laguna en una lancha, como antes?

\- Por supuesto, Terry.

\- Además…tengo una gran sorpresa para ti.

La joven estaba emocionada. ¿Cuál sería esa sorpresa?

Candy la llevó hacia el lago donde el sol brillaba sobre el campo.

\- Voy, Terry…

La acompañó hasta la orilla y la ayudó a subir a la lancha.

Sobre ella recordaron momentos especiales.

\- Recuerdo cuando Elisa cayó al lago y tú nadaste para sacarla.

Terry soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, Terry?

\- Es que…puso unas caras tan divertidas. Lo único que no me gustó es que Archie y Stear pudieron haberse lanzado y no lo hicieron.

\- Seguramente Elisa los habría mordido antes de que pudieran ayudarla a salir.- reveló Candy.

Terry volvió a reír alegremente. Aquella pintaba como una mañana muy especial. Y la noche sería aún más emocionante.


	88. Capítulo 87

Cap. 87

La tarde fue cayendo lentamente. Cuando entraron a la casa, Candy encontró sembradas Dulce Candy en el jardín.

\- Terry…son…¿Dulce Candy?

\- Sí, hermosa…yo hice que las trajeran y ahora hay aquí para puedas cultivarlas, en nombre de Anthony.

Los ojos de Candy estaban repletos de lágrimas.

\- Gracias, Terry…¿cuándo trajiste esa rosa?

\- La tenía en un jardín y la mandé traer para ti mientras estuvimos en Londres.

\- Terry…

\- Esto es sólo parte de la sorpresa. Este fin de semana daremos un gran baile como el que acostumbra dar la familia Grandchester y ahora tú y yo encabezaremos ese baile, Candy.

\- ¿Un baile? Suena magnífico- reveló la enfermera.

Terry sonrió.

\- Por fin sabrás lo que es un baile de gala dado por los Grandchester. Seguramente vendrán mis hermanos mayores. Pero no importa…yo me encargaré de que todos te traten bien porque eres mi esposa y quiero que te conozcan.

Sin embargo, Terry no había tomado en cuenta que ahora también los Andley se podían enterar de tal baile.

En la casa Andley, Albert deambulaba por la sala cuando llegó Bárbara.

\- Albert…

\- Te llamé para hablar, linda. Si quieres, ¿puede ser en la biblioteca?

\- Sí- respondió débilmente.

Cuando ya estuvo ahí, Albert la estrechó por la cintura.

\- Bárbara- comenzó- me he enterado de que Candy puede estar viva. Por eso quiero que me ayudes para que podamos averiguar lo más que se pueda al respecto.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

\- No sé, tal vez en el club hípico, tal vez con la ayuda de Annie y Paty…

\- Tienes razón, es posible que nos pongamos de acuerdo para poder averiguar algo que pueda servir para encontrarla. Descuida, Albert, quizás pronto tengamos buenas noticias sobre ella.

\- Gracias, Bárbara- señaló.

Luego acarició su mejilla.

\- Bárbara…sabes cuánto te amo y lo mucho que significas ahora para mí. Si quiero encontrar a Candy es para estar tranquilos. Tú sabes lo que significa para todos en esta familia.

\- Lo sé, Albert, no tienes que explicarme nada. Yo sé lo importante que es Candy para todos, incluso para mí. Porque ella es parte de tu vida, de la vida de todos, hasta de Terry, mi mejor amigo. Así que espero que ella me acepte.

\- Lo hará, no te preocupes. Entonces, vamos a empezar a buscarla. Y ahora, sólo quiero saber cómo estás…cómo te sientes.

Bárbara le sonrió.

\- Feliz de estar contigo.

\- Yo también soy feliz contigo, Bárbara. Ya quiero que llegue el día en que podamos casarnos…y eso sucederá sólo después de que Candy vuelva. Pero por ahora…quiero seguir a tu lado todo el tiempo que sea posible.

Sus besos la convencieron. Y llegando a la habitación de Albert, él se encargó de mostrarle el amor que sentía por ella.

Bárbara olvidó todos los sufrimientos que había tenido hasta entonces. Sólo podía esperar que llegara el momento de ser totalmente felices.

Archie estaba pensativo. Annie le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Archie?

\- Es que…noto que Albert está preocupado por la vuelta de Candy. Pero…¿y si ella no vuelve? Si acaso la está esperando sin necesidad.

\- No digas eso, Archie. Candy aparecerá, ya lo verás. Tal vez está con Terry.

\- Eso es algo que también estoy pensando. Si Candy está con Terry, tal vez Albert se pueda sentir tranquilo porque ella ahora sería realmente feliz.

Los pensamientos escondidos de Archie hacían sufrir el débil corazón de Annie, quien sólo deseaba que su gran amiga del alma estuviera viva y libre de peligro.

El día del baile llegó.

Candy estaba siendo arreglada arriba, mientras Terry saludaba a algunos conocidos.

Casi todos eran amigos de la infancia, muy pocos, además. Otros, eran gente humilde de la villa y quienes tenían dinero estaban un poco afectados por la noticia. No tenían idea quién sería la esposa de Terry Grandchester.

Ella bajó la escalinata. Se veía muy hermosa.

Terry la presentó entonces.

\- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Este gran baile se ha organizado, en esta ocasión, sin la presencia del duque de Grandchester. Pero yo, su hijo mayor, Terruce Grandchester Baker, lo encabezo y les presento por fin a mi esposa: Candice Grandchester…

La enfermera avanzó lentamente por la escalinata y se colocó junto a Terry. Él besó su mano y dijo a todos.

\- Sean bienvenidos y disfruten esta celebración que ha sido creada para ustedes.

El baile fue abierto por ambos.

\- Terry…es el mismo vals.

\- Sí, Candy…es y será siempre nuestro vals.

Bailaron durante un buen rato sintiendo que todo era felicidad.

Al poco rato llegó un hombre que había viajado desde Londres.

\- Buenas noches- saludó a algunos invitados.

\- Buenas noches, ¿es usted amigo de la familia?

\- No directamente pero…soy viejo amigo de la esposa del señor Grandchester.- sonrió al darse cuenta que Candy estaba viva.- También conozco al duque de Grandchester. Lástima que no pueda saludarlo personalmente.

Desde lejos observó el trato tan dulce con el que Terry trataba a Candy. Eso lo hacía sentir feliz.

\- Según veo- se dijo a sí mismo- Terry te hace feliz…lo que no sé es qué estás pensando. Es extraño que no hayas pedido volver con los tuyos.

Mientras todos se divertían Terry pasó todo el tiempo presentando a su hermosa esposa y se sentía orgulloso al darse cuenta que caía en la gracia de algunos de los invitados.

Sus amigos humildes también se congratulaban con él.

\- Por fin pudiste casarte con el amor de tu vida.

\- Sí, David.- respondió Terry- ella es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en toda mi vida.

De pronto, Michael cruzó por la estancia. Saludó a Terry y luego a Candy.

\- Buenas noches, señor Grandchester.

\- Buenas noches. ¿Le conozco?

\- Vengo de Londres, soy médico.

Terry sonrió.

\- Ya veo, le invitó el doctor Wells. Me alegra, es usted bienvenido. Un amigo del doctor Wells es amigo mío.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué no vino el doctor Wells?

\- No pudo- refirió Michael sin saber qué responder.- Su esposa, supongo- saludó cortésmente.

\- Así es.

\- Es un honor conocerla, señora Grandchester.

Aguardó un momento para ver la reacción de Candy. Ella no movió un músculo.

\- Gracias…-asintió, reaccionando como si no fuera ella.

Eso le pareció muy extraño a Michael. Pero no quería preguntar más. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar más al respecto.

Y mientras Candy se sentía la princesa de un hermoso cuento de hadas, otra joven dama en Lakewood se sentía la dueña del amor del príncipe de una antigua colina.


	89. Capítulo 88

Cap. 88

Terry sólo tenía ojos para aquella joven que era ahora su esposa y lucía esplendorosa entre la gente, como una verdadera princesa de cuento.

\- Te ves tan hermosa, Candy- susurró tiernamente.

\- Yo me siento un poco incómoda…hay mucha gente y me siento nerviosa…

\- No te preocupes, Candy. La gente que está aquí ha venido sólo para conocerte y para celebrar con nosotros.

Bailaron otra pieza. Pero cuando terminaron la pieza, Terry notó el interés con el que la miraba aquel doctor. Era extraño. Suponía que quizás se trataba del asunto profesional que le competía como ayudante del doctor Wells, el especialista que atendía a Candy.

Pensó que tenía que hablar con él al respecto, pero durante la fiesta era impropio.

Candy conversaba con algunas mujeres. Terry fue donde el doctor Michael.

\- ¿Todo bien, doctor?

\- Sí, señor Grandchester, gracias.

\- Si ha venido para revisar a mi esposa, le aviso que no es el momento.

Michael sonrió de lado.

\- Me hablaron de su agudeza, pero despreocúpese. El doctor Wells me dijo que daría un baile y quise unirme a la celebración. ¿Lleva mucho de casado?

Terry respondió.

\- Discúlpeme, doctor. Es que…con revisiones continuas, estoy vuelto loco. Con lo que le pasó a Candy.

Michael se asustó.

\- El doctor Wells me puso al tanto un poco pero no me dio muchos detalles.

Terry asintió.

\- No hay mucho que decir. Sólo que desde que Candy perdió la memoria las cosas no han estado bien. Pero se va recuperando satisfactoriamente.

Para Michael aquellas palabras fueron evidentes. Al fin conocía la razón por la que Candy no había dado señales de vida.

\- Comprendo…debe ser duro para usted.

\- Sí…yo espero pronto verla restablecida del todo.

\- Seguramente así será, ¿lleva mucho tiempo sin su memoria?

\- Sí…algo así como unos meses. No quiero hablar de ese asunto ahora, usted entiende.

\- No se preocupe, disculpe si lo molesté con mis comentarios.

\- Olvídelo, doctor, disfrute la fiesta.

Terry se marchó. Michael tenía que hablar con Candy a como diera lugar.

El joven Grandchester saludó a sus hermanos y luego buscó a Candy de nuevo.

\- Linda…¿cómo te sientes?

\- Feliz, Terry…este baile es hermoso, y tu presencia junto a mí es lo más maravilloso de todo.

Pasado un rato, donde Terry tuvo que hablar con algunos hombres de confianza, Michael se acercó.

\- Me alegra conocerla, señora Grandchester.

\- Igualmente, doctor, pero no me llame así, llámeme sólo Candy.

\- Candy…yo soy Michael…-dijo tratando de provocar en ella alguna reacción.

Candy entrecerró los ojos. Un profundo dolor de cabeza se clavaba en su sien y por un instante se iba a desmayar. Michael la hizo sentar.

\- ¿Se siente bien?- preguntó.

La revisó. Ella reaccionó al fin.

\- Michael…¿eres tú?

El doctor habló a solas con ella.

\- Candy…¿cómo me recuerdas?

\- No sé…sólo sé que te conozco de algún lado. Tú…eres Michael, el doctor.

\- Sí, Candy, soy doctor. Nos conocimos en Lakewood, ¿recuerdas?

Candy recordó Lakewood.

\- Sí…una tarde, en una fiesta con Elisa, Neil…Archie…Annie…

Michael sonrió.

\- Bien, Candy…estás recordando. Por el momento no puedo seguir hablando contigo, no por ahora. Vendré mañana. Me hospedaré en una hostería de Escocia. Voy a venir mañana por la tarde. Por favor, no le digas a tu esposo.

Candy negó.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Terry no me conoce y él se portaría hostil a causa de mi presencia. Pero yo tengo que hablarte de Albert…de tu familia…

Aquellas palabras confortaron a la rubia enfermera.

\- Está bien, Michael, prometo no decirle nada.

Terry se acercó lentamente.

\- ¿Pasó algo, doctor?

\- Su esposa se sintió un poco mal. Estaba revisando si estaba consciente. Al parecer ya se siente un poco mejor. Pero me gustaría venir a revisarla mañana, si no tiene inconveniente, para asegurarme de su estado y poder llevar un informe fidedigno al doctor Wells.

Terry asintió.

\- Por supuesto- respondió, sin darse cuenta de los motivos que llevaba Michael en su interior.

\- Gracias, señor Grandchester. Tengo que retirarme. Es tarde. Estaré hospedado cerca de aquí.

\- Le acompaño a la entrada. Ordenaré un caballo que lo lleve hasta ahí.

\- Es usted muy amable.

Candy vio a Terry marchar con Michael hacia la hospedería.

Cuando regresó, ella estaba dormida. Terry acarició su cabello y le dijo.

\- Pobrecita…creo que el baile fue una emoción fuerte para ti. Será mejor que descanses para que te recuperes.

Bajó a la sala para observar por la ventana.

En Lakewood, otro hombre estaba asomado a la ventana pensando en lo que podía estar sucediendo con Candy.

Bárbara se le acercó.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, Barbie, todo bien…sólo pensaba…

\- ¿En Candy?

\- Sí…debe ser duro para ella estar sola en donde está…si es que no está con Terry. ¿Qué pudo haberla detenido sin que tuviéramos noticias suyas?

\- No sé…pero ya verás que pronto sabremos qué sucedió.

Albert acarició su mentón y la besó suavemente.

Al día siguiente, Elisa envió un telegrama al representante de la convención de médicos.

Quería saber por qué Michael no se había reportado con ella.

Fue al hospital para saber si ellos tenían noticias. Entonces vio pasar a Flammy que hablaba con otra enfermera:

\- Al parecer, Candy está viva…me enteré por casualidad. Quizás el doctor Leonard quiera estar al tanto…

Elisa se sorprendió.

\- ¿Candy viva? No puede ser…esto debe ser un error. Pero yo voy a averiguar más al respecto…


	90. Capítulo 89

Cap. 89

Elisa se escondió. Flammy ya la conocía y no era conveniente que la descubriera.

\- Voy a tener que averiguar por mi cuenta.

Se apartó y decidió ir a Lakewood para averiguar qué tanto sabían los de la casa respecto al asunto.

Otro telegrama volvió a la oficina, esta vez informando a Elisa que la convención de médicos se realizaría en una semana.

\- Lo sabía- repuso Elisa- sabía que la ida de Michael no tenía que ver con la convención. Seguramente se enteró de que Candy está viva pero…¿en dónde estará?

Michael se quedó en la hostería ayudado por Terry Grandchester.

El joven doctor arregló sus cosas en la pequeña habitación y se dispuso a descansar, mientras aguardaba el momento de volver a ver a Candy.

\- Por un lado me alegro de que esté viva y que estés casada con Terry Grandchester. Por lo que sé, era el amor de tu vida. Lo que no comprendo es por qué no le ha avisado a tu familia. Ellos deben estar preocupados por ti.

Se durmió con la convicción de averiguar más al respecto y de platicar con Candy para conseguir que recordarra mayores detalles.

En Lakewood, Albert firmaba algunos documentos junto con Archie.

De pronto, Elisa llegó a la casa.

\- Ay, Dios, ¿qué habremos hecho para tener que soportar este martirio?

\- Ya cállate, Archie, eres un grosero como siempre.

Albert se puso en pie y la recibió fríamente.

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué quieres aquí, Elisa?

\- ¿Por qué no me dijeron que Candy estaba viva?

\- No lo sabemos, seguramente Michael te puso al tanto.

Archie notó que Elisa estaba demasiado enojada.

\- Algo me dice que Michael no te puso al tanto, por eso estás tan molesta.

\- Eso no te importa- señaló Elisa- sólo díganme cómo se enteraron.

\- Eso no te interesa- respondió Archie.

Albert hizo una seña para que se calmara.

\- No importa cómo nos enteramos. No es algo confirmado. Todavía no sabemos si es cierto.

\- Lo es- comentó Elisa con suma seguridad- me enteré por buena fuente que Candy está viva.

Archie le replicó.

\- ¿Y si estás tan segura, podrías decirnos dónde está?

\- No pienso hacerlo…entérense ustedes por su cuenta.

Albert le espetó.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir, Elisa?

\- Recuerda que la herencia de la tía Elroy todavía no se ha repartido. Así que, si Candy está viva, merecemos saber dónde está. Aunque seguramente no está en el testamento.

William Andley insistió.

\- ¿Eso es lo único que te importa?

Archie replicó.

\- Y seguramente quieres saber dónde está para deshacerte de ella.

\- ¿Me crees capaz de algo tan ruin, Archibald Cornwell? No soy como tú que seguramente desde hace tiempo querrías verme muerta.

Albert los calló.

\- No insistan…será mejor de dejen ese asunto por la paz. Si Candy está viva ya lo averiguaremos.

\- Yo me enteraré, Albert, que no les quede duda.

Bárbara llegó al fin. Elisa la miró con desprecio.

La joven hija del conde Gerald se acercó a Albert.

\- ¿Por qué vino Elisa? Se fue muy molesta.

\- Nada- respondió Albert más tranquilo- es sólo que no nos soporta.

\- Eso no es verdad- insistió la joven.- Hay algo que me están ocultado, ¿verdad?

Archie miró a Albert.

\- Hay que decírselo, Albert, ella tiene derecho de saberlo.

La cabeza de los Andley repuso.

\- Bárbara…seguimos teniendo dudas respecto a si Candy está viva. Pero Elisa dice que es cierto. No sé cómo lo averiguó pero tenemos que salir de dudas.

Bárbara asintió.

\- Vamos a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos.

\- Gracias- señaló Albert.

Archie le preguntó.

\- ¿Dónde está Annie?

\- Acaba de bajar.

\- Tengo que hablar con ella.

Archie salió mientras Bárbara se quedaba junto a Albert.

\- Albert…si quieres puedo pedir a mis hermanos que me ayuden a buscarla en donde tú me digas.

\- Gracias, Barbie pero no tengo mucha idea. Michael fue a buscar a Terry pero no estaba seguro de dónde encontrarlo.

\- Entonces es posible que esté en Inglaterra- señaló la joven.- Podría avisarle a mis hermanos.

\- Podría ser buena idea. Gracias por tu apoyo, Barbie.

\- No te preocupes, yo también quiero que Candy vuelva con los suyos.

Albert la abrazó dulcemente. Estaba muy feliz de poder contar con el amor de Bárbara.

En la tarde del día siguiente, Terry conversaba con Candy sobre la fiesta cuando llegó Michael.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿se encontrará la señora Grandchester?

Terry bajó las escaleras.

\- Buenas tardes, doctor, está usted en su casa. Señora, ¿podría traer té para el doctor, por favor?

\- Gracias, señora- dijo Michael- había olvidado la costumbre del té. Me alegra haber llegado justo a tiempo.

Candy bajó el brazo de Terry. El doctor pensó.

"Se ve muy feliz…pero no sé si, cuando recupere la memoria, su alegría se vea desvanecida…"

\- Señora Grandchester.

Candy disimuló también. Terry lo hizo sentar.

\- Espero que el reconocimiento nos lleve a la mejoría de mi esposa.

\- Eso mismo espero yo y espera también mi colega.

\- ¿Lo ha visto?

\- Lo veré en una convención de médicos que se llevará a cabo en unos días.

\- Me alegra.

Tras un rato de conversar, Terry dejó a Candy con Michael.

\- Candy, voy a salir. Volveré un poco tarde, no me esperes despierta.

\- No te preocupes, Terry. Estaré bien.

Un beso suave en los labios demostró el cariño de los esposos.

Cuando Terry se marchó, Candy dijo al doctor.

\- Vamos al despacho, doctor.

Estando ahí, Michael la saludó.

\- Candy, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte y que ya me hayas reconocido..

Candy sonreía entre lágrimas. La presencia del doctor era una promesa de conocer más sobre su aún olvidada familia.


	91. Capítulo 90

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX; mso-fareast-language: ES-MX;"Cap. 90br / br / br / - Candy, ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó / - Bien, pero…la memoria regresa a mí poco a poco…con demasiada lentitud. Lo único bueno en todo esto es que…soy la esposa de / - Lo sé, supongo que era lo que más deseabas en la / - Sí, pero…todavía hay algo en mi recuerdo que no comprendo…¿por qué me siento tan inquieta, como si hubiera algo en el aire que me angustia?br / - Debe ser la ausencia de los tuyos. Dime, ¿a quién recuerdas?br / - Annie…Archie…Albert…br / - ¿Qué recuerdas sobre Albert?br / - Pues…casi nada…sólo que él es mi protector y que estuvo cerca de mí durante mucho tiempo, pero no recuerdo más…br / - Tranquila, no te esfuerces demasiado. Sólo quería saber que estás bien y que pronto podrás reunirte con tu familia, cuando tú lo decidas. A ellos les hará muy feliz saber que estás / - ¿Viva?br / - Sí, Candy…ellos estaban mortificados porque pensaban que quizás habías muerto…br / - ¿Por qué?br / - ¿No recuerdas qué hizo que vinieras a Escocia?br / - Sólo sé que…hubo un accidente. Según Terry me dijo, al parecer la guerra estaba concluyendo y algo sucedió. Ni él lo sabe exactamente. Sólo sé que entre él y su padre, el duque de Grandchester me trajeron aquí. Todo el tiempo aquí ha sido de felicidad. Una que jamás imaginé / Michael apretó sus manos / - Me alegra por ti, Candy. Es lo que merece una chica tan buena como tú. Avisaré a tu familia para que sepan que estás / - No les digas que vengan. Diles que necesito recordar más…que pronto iré yo a / El doctor asintió.br / - Bien, entonces…me / - ¿No te quedas a comer?br / - No, Candy. Debo irme. La convención de médicos me espera y no puedo quedar / - Siendo así, que te vaya muy bien. Pero no te olvides de escribir…br / - Lo haré, / Besó su mano, pidió su chaqueta y se marchó.br / br / Mientras tanto, Terry fue con sus amigos del teatro para decirles que pensaba volver al / - Ya vieron que fue un éxito el reencuentro. Así que me gustaría mucho hacer crecer la compañía, de tal modo que yo pudiera aportar los recursos y ustedes crecer como actores. Seríamos una compañía mucho más grande, más / Los actores se vieron unos a / - Pero…Terry…es que…no queremos tanta / - No se asusten, chicos. Yo soy un actor diferente. No me gusta agradar sólo a aquellos que pueden pagar…me gustaría más llevar el arte a los chicos que no pueden pagar por un / - Eso está mejor- argumentó uno de los / La cabeza de la pequeña compañía dijo a / - Eso suena bien, Teddy pero…¿ya lo sabe tu esposa? Tendrías que separarte de ella mucho / - Hablaré con ella, seguramente está de acuerdo. Ella también quiere regresar a trabajar como enfermera. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se / - En ese caso- siguió otro actor- ¡salud! Oh, perdón…me olvidé que prometí no beber…br / Todos rieron por la ocurrencia y se dedicaron a / Terry sabía que no debía dejar a Candy sola. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que Albert hiciera cumplir su palabra de matrimonio. Ahora ya nadie podría separarlo de / br / En Lakewood, los muchachos comían mientras Archie estaba / - ¿Qué pasa, Archie?- preguntó Annie. -¿Acaso no te gusta la comida?br / - No es eso, Annie, es que…creo que me duele un poco el estó / Se moría por decirle a Annie lo que sospechaban pero sabía que no debían apresurarse porque podría suceder que todo fuera una falsa / Pero Annie conocía demasiado bien a Archie y no paró con el / - Archibald Cornwell, tienes que decirme la verdad…¿qué es lo que te tiene así?br / Archie le dijo con algo de / - Annie…¿qué harías si…Candy estuviera viva?br / - ¿Candy, viva? Entonces es cierto…br / - ¿Cierto?br / - Sí…yo he soñado muchas veces con volver a verla. Y si ahora lo confirmas, entonces no es sólo un sueñ / - No lo sabemos todavía, Annie. No estamos seguros de ello, pero lo que sí es un hecho es que Terry está vivo y seguramente él nos dirá si sabe algo de / - Qué alegría- dijo Annie entre lágrimas.- Espero que no sea solamente una / - Eso esperamos todos…imagínate, Annie. Candy viva…br / br / Ese día, Candy estuvo un rato en la cocina hasta que la madre de Mark se cortó un dedo con un / El dedo comenzó a sangrar. Candy fue por paños, agua limpia y / En un santiamén, la señora ya estaba / - Señorita Candy…ha recordado cómo curar…br / - Lo sé, señora…creo que mis recuerdos comienzan a volver con mayor / Sin embargo, la visión de la sangre la hizo palidecer y estuvo a punto de / - Siéntese, la impresión debió ser fuerte, pero hizo usted lo correcto. Ya no me / - No se preocupe, deje eso y yo me encargaré.br / - Pero…br / - Ande…haga lo que le pido…br / La señora sonrió y salió a buscar a / br / En tanto, Candy siguió pelando unas papas. Cuando la señora regresó, le llevó verduras / - Están deliciosas…br / - Gracias…br / Las empezó a probar. La señora le sirvió a un costado algo de leche y huevo pero Candy sintió unas náuseas / - ¿Qué le pasa, señorita?br / - No lo sé…es que…de repente, no pude contener el asco…br / - Espere- dijo dándole a oler un poco de / La chica se recuperó.br / - Gracias, señora. Creo que voy a recostarme un / Cuando bajó, ya era hora de volver a / Entonces, tuvo que salir de la cocina por no poder contener el vó / La señora la hizo / - Vamos a ver, señorita, dígame…¿lleva mucho sintiéndose así?br / - No, apenas…¿por qué?br / - ¿No ha notado nada extraño?br / Candy recordó a qué se refería / - Pues…algo hay de eso, pero creí que era / - Quizás usted está… / - ¿Embarazada?br / Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Tener un hijo de Terry era una gran alegrí / - Candy, eso haría tan feliz a / - Lo sé…yo también estoy feliz de que eso sea…br / - Entonces, voy a prepararle un jugo de bayas silvestres para que se empiece a alimentar / - / Candy sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Si realmente estaba embarazada, Terry se volvería loco de / br / La que estaba loca y no precisamente de alegría, era Elisa / En cuanto Michael salió de Escocia se dirigió a Londres. Elisa se reunió con él en el hotel donde se hospedarí / - Elisa…¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?br / - Vine a descubrir tu mentira, Michael.- / - ¿Cuál mentira?br / - La convención no será hasta dentro de dos días y tú saliste de América desde hace mucho con ese / - Mira, Elisa, eso no es asunto / - Soy tu / - Pero no mi esposa, por el momento no tengo por qué darte tantas explicaciones de mis actos. Y si vas a seguir en esa postura, será mejor que termines nuestro / - Estás loco, no puedes terminar conmigo así nada má / Michael respondió.br / - No me obligues a dejarte con la palabra en la / Se marchó. Elisa seguía / - Con que seguro encontraste algo…ya me encargaré de averiguar en dónde está / br / En Escociabr / br / Terry llegó por fin. Encontró a Candy / - Pobrecita…debiste cansarte de / Le dio un suave beso en los labios y la despertó.br / - Perdóname, no quise / - No estaba dormida…sólo / - ¿Te sentiste mal?br / - Un poco- dijo Candy- pero…no es nada, ya pasó.br / Se sentó en la cama. Terry acarició su cabellera / - Candy, fui a ver a los muchachos. Organizaremos una nueva compañía aquí.br / - Me alegra…Terry…- dijo, tomando la mano del muchacho y colocándola sobre su / Terry la miró sorprendido pero / - No…br / - Sí, Terry…todo apunta a que…estoy esperando un hijo tuyo…br / Terry iluminó su rostro con una sonrisa, tomó a su esposa en brazos y la giró.br / - ¡Hurra por el hijo del actor Terry Grandchester y la mejor enfermera del mundo!br / Candy lloró de emoción. Pero todavía faltaba decirle a Terry que estaba recobrando la memoria con mayor rapidez./span/p 


	92. Capítulo 91

Cap. 91

\- Candy…estoy tan feliz. Realmente me has dado la noticia más maravillosa que haya recibido nunca. Un bebé nuestro.

\- Sí, Terry…yo también estoy feliz por eso y porque…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque…estoy a tu lado y cada vez recuerdo más cosas.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Pues…creo que ya recuerdo cosas que estudié para ser enfermera. La madre de Mark se cortó y yo la curé. Y creo que lo hice bien.

\- Eso es formidable. ¿Y qué más has recordado?

\- No todo pero…espero poder hacerlo en breve.

\- Vamos a pasear, Candy, para celebrar esto.

\- Por supuesto. Vamos.

Ambos salieron de día de campo a las afueras de la villa y se divirtieron de lo lindo dando de comer a los patos y respirando el aire puro.

\- Como cuando estuvimos aquí hace años.

\- Y como cuando te robé el primer beso- dijo Terry.

La acorraló entre sus brazos y la besó tiernamente.

\- Terry…te amo tanto.

\- Y yo a ti…

La tarde fue deliciosa. Cuando volvieron estaban felices y algo cansados.

\- Ahora sí, señora Grandchester…debe descansar.

\- Por favor, Terry, estoy bien. Sólo quiero estar más tiempo contigo.

\- Está bien, pero no te agites mucho, por favor. Por cierto, ¿no volvió el doctor Michael?

\- No…dijo que tenía una reunión de médicos o algo así.

\- Supongo que llevaba algo de prisa. Espero que vuelva antes de que tenga más carga de trabajo para que pueda compartir esta noticia y para saber cómo sigues.

\- Ya me siento bien, Terry. De hecho, me gustaría tratar de buscar la posibilidad de atender enfermos.

\- Pero es muy pronto…y en tu estado. Creo que será mejor que vayamos a ver al doctor de la familia a Londres.

\- No creo que sea necesario…de verdad.

\- Esperaremos un poco, pero tendrás que ir con el médico para que nos diga si todo está bien con el bebé.

Candy asintió para luego estar otro rato disfrutando con Terry de aquella hermosa noche.

En tanto, Albert trataba de hacer pesquisas para saber si Candy estaba viva.

\- Habrá que ir a Londres- comentó a Bárbara.

\- Sí, Albert…tal vez quieras que vaya contigo.

\- Por supuesto, aunque sí me gustaría verla antes para saber cómo se encuentra.

\- ¡Cómo quisiera conocerla!- dijo Bárbara.

\- Y a mí me encantaría que te conociera. Serán como hermanas.

Albert la besó tiernamente y la estrechó dulcemente.

Mientras tanto Elisa no perdió el tiempo. Consiguió un pasaje en el Mauritania para ir a Londres.

Ninguno de sus familiares sabía que se había marchado, hasta que por fin Neil visitó a Albert.

\- Albert…

\- ¿A qué se debe tu visita, Neil?

\- Quiero saber algo de Elisa. Supongo que se fue a alcanzar a Michael a Londres.

\- ¿Les avisó?

\- No…¿ustedes saben por qué hizo eso?

\- Supongo que se casarán allá.

\- Espero que eso sea…Elisa está muy molesta por algo que no sé qué es.

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo pero…sí sé a qué se deba.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que…creo que Candy está viva, Neil.

El hermano de Elisa comprendió entonces lo que sucedía.

Archie llegó a ver a Albert y comenzó a discutir con Neil.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Neil?

\- Nada que te importe, Archie…sólo vine a preguntar a Albert por mi hermana.

\- Tu querida hermana está en Londres, siguiendo a su novio y tratando de averiguar el paradero de Candy.

\- Entonces es cierto- comentó Neil.

\- Y por cierto, de alguna manera hiciste bien en venir. En dos semanas se leerá el testamento de la tía abuela y tu esposa, tu hermana y tú deben estar presentes.

\- Ya veo…está bien. Si tienen noticias de Elisa, háganmelas saber, por favor.

\- Pierde cuidado, Neil.

Cuando éste se marchó, Archie preguntó a Albert.

\- ¿Por qué le tienes tantas consideraciones, Albert?

\- Él no tiene la culpa de ser así. Además, creo que no es de cuidado ya.

\- Eso espero…

Dos días después…

Candy y Terry habían ido a las afueras de Escocia con un doctor, viejo amigo del padre de Mark.

\- Mi esposa es enfermera- explicaba Terry.- Quiere seguir ejerciendo pero no la he dejado porque no se siente bien. ¿Cree que pueda regresar a trabajar con usted?

\- Es verdad que me falta una enfermera- dijo el médico.- Pero no sé…la veo un poco pálida.

\- Es que está esperando un bebé, doctor.

\- Qué bien, entonces tiene que comer mejor. Quizás pueda ayudarla con la dieta y ella me ayudará con algunas curaciones.

\- Le encantan los niños- aseveró Terry.

\- Los espero aquí mañana mismo.

Se marcharon a la villa. Terry recibió telegrama de su padre.

\- Mi padre está en la ciudad, Candy. Me ha pedido que vaya. No me gusta dejarte sola.

\- No lo estoy, me siento bien.

\- Está bien…prometo no tardar. Si no regreso hoy, lo haré mañana durante el día, cuando pase el vapor. Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti…

Preparé una pequeña maleta y partió.

En la tarde alguien llegó a la villa.

\- Perdone…¿es ésta la villa del duque de Grandchester?

\- Sí, señorita. Disculpe, ¿la conozco?

\- No lo creo…dígame, ¿se encontrará el joven Grandchester?

\- El señor no se encuentra pero está la señora Grandchester.

\- ¿Podría llamarla por favor?

\- ¿Quién la busca?

\- Una amiga…

De pronto, Candy descendió de las escaleras.

\- ¿Quién es, señora?

Cuando la vio frente a sí, apenas podía creerlo.

\- Entonces es cierto…

\- Eres…¿Elisa?- preguntó Candy sintiendo que su cabeza le daba vueltas.


	93. Capítulo 92

Cap. 92

Elisa sonrió al ver el efecto que sus palabras causaban en Candy.

\- Ya veo que eres más tonta que de costumbre. Obviamente que soy yo, lo que quisiera saber es qué haces aquí.

\- Elisa…yo…-dijo sintiéndose mal.- No me siento bien…

\- Eso no me interesa. Yo sólo quería comprobar con mis propios ojos lo que los demás daban por hecho. Sigues vive y por lo que veo eres la amante de Terry Grandchester.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!- replicó Candy.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces, cómo es posible que si te ibas a casar con Albert Andley, estés viviendo en la villa del duque de Grandchester? Terry seguramente te trajo a vivir aquí en calidad de amante.

Candy sintió que no podía soportar más palabras y se desmayó.

Elisa sonrió y salió casi como entró.

La madre de Mark llegó lo más rápido posible..

\- ¿Qué sucede? Candy, Candy, responde…debo llamar al médico.

La levantó junto con uno de los peones y la recostaron en la cama de su habitación.

Ahí se quedó dormida, mientras su mente viajaba a otros lugares. Sucesos, personas, rostros, alegrías, tristezas, pérdidas, momentos importantes, viajaban por su cabeza sin orden, tratando de encontrar su cauce.

La casa Pony, el jardín de las rosas, la casa de Lakewood, Anthony, Terry…Albert. Todo viajaba por su mente buscando el arreglo adecuado. Pero mientras tanto la enfermera seguía inconsciente.

Por fin llegó el momento en que Terry se entrevistaría con su padre.

El ahora esposo de Candy sonrió al ver a sus padres juntos.

\- No me digan que…

\- Sí, hijo- aseveró Eleonor Baker- ya somos esposos legalmente.

\- Felicidades, papá- dijo Terry- te has portado esta vez como todo un caballero inglés.

\- No es caballerosidad, hijo. Es amor…siempre amé a tu madre y tú me has ayudado a comprenderlo a través de tu amor por Candy.

Terry sonrió.

\- Tengo una noticia maravillosa que darles…Candy y yo vamos a ser papás.

\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Eleonor, entusiasmada.- Richard…vamos a ser abuelos.

El duque sonrió.

\- Un nieto…realmente es una bendición, hijo mío.

\- Candy está muy contenta pero no quería dejarla sola porque la siento un poco débil.

Su padre repuso.

\- No te preocupes, pronto volveremos. Sólo era necesario que vinieras para que firmaras unos documentos relativos a la herencia. Rehíce mi testamento y ahora he repartido la herencia de los Grandchester de diferente manera. Incluso, verás a tus hermanos.

Terry asintió.

\- Está bien…me alegra porque yo también quiero verlos. Sé que jamás nos hemos entendido pero es momento de limar asperezas. Espero que "la cara de cerdo" no esté presente.

\- Terry…

\- Lo siento, era broma. Supongo que estará pero no me importa sus recriminaciones. No pienso quedarme callado. Ya no le tengo miedo.

Entraron en la oficina. Entraron donde el notario y se sentaron. La exmujer del duque replicó.

\- Hasta que consiguió casarse con la cómica.

Terry se puso en pie y le gritó.

\- ¡Esa de la que usted habla es mi madre! Y debe limpiarse su sucia boca para hablar de ella. Lamento que mis hermanos la tengan a usted como madre.

El duque insistió.

\- Terry…no te exaltes.

Eleonor se refugió en el pecho de su hijo y esperaron el momento de la decisión.

Al salir, los hermanos de Terry le dijeron.

\- Terry…queremos volver a verte.

\- Cuando quieran pueden venir a la villa. Ahí conocerán a su sobrino cuando nazca.

Los muchachos sonrieron.

\- Claro que sí, Terry, iremos en el verano.

El joven se marchó junto con sus padres para ir al hotel.

Aquella noche, Terry no pudo dormir. Estaba pensando en su esposa y tenía miedo de que al recobrar la memoria, se diera cuenta de lo que había ocultado.

\- Quiero que seas feliz, Candy…pero me da miedo que me rechaces cuando sepas que te mentí. Sin embargo, lo hice por tu bien. Pero…si tuviera que perderte, me volvería loco. Aun así…si tuviera que perderte por amor…estaría dispuesto, si es para que tú seas feliz…

El médico la revisó.

\- Parece que está bien- dijo a la madre de Mark- no hay ninguna herida, no hay golpe. Hasta que despierte sabremos qué sucedió con su mente. Por ahora hay que dejarla descansar.

\- ¿Vendrá mañana, doctor?

\- Sí, espero que Terry no tarde demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz empezó a despertar a Candy. Ella entreabrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba.

\- Es la villa Grandchester- se dijo.- ¿Estará Terry?

Se sintió algo extraña al levantarse, como si el mundo se le moviera. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró sola. No estaba Terry, ni el duque. Nadie conocido.

La madre de Mark llegó entonces.

\- Candy…¿cómo te sientes?

\- Bien, señora pero…¿dónde está Terry?

\- Todavía no vuelve de Londres. Pero ya en algunos días estará aquí. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?

Candy estaba confundida.

\- Señora…¿por qué estoy en la villa Grandchester? ¿Por qué pasé la noche aquí? ¿Cuándo vine a Escocia?

\- Candy…¿no recuerdas nada? Oh, cielos…-dijo asustada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué debo recordar?

\- Candy…tú…te has casado con Terry…y esperas un hijo suyo.

Fue un shock para ella pero ya había recobrado la memoria.

\- Señora…dígame qué ha pasado todo este tiempo.

Y la madre de Mark le contó todo lo que había sucedido desde que Candy llegó con Terry tras que la guerra terminara.

Cuando terminó el relato, Candy estaba sumamente confundida.

\- No puede ser…todo pasó sin que estuviera totalmente consciente.

\- Lo lamento, Terry no te podía decir toda la verdad porque habías perdido la memoria, pero lo que más deseaba era hacerte feliz.

\- Lo entiendo pero…así no debía ser. Albert pensará que lo traicioné…pensará que le mentí. Yo iba a casarme con él. ¿Cómo fue que accedí a venir aquí? Terry…estaba muerto.

\- No, Candy. Terry no murió. Eso fue lo que el duque te hizo creer. Pero el duque ha cambiado mucho.

Sin embargo, Candy estaba muy confundida y descolocada.

\- Señora…tengo que irme de aquí. No puedo permanecer un momento más en la casa. Dígale a Terry que lamento tanto lo que está pasando…que me busque en Lakewood si quiere que arreglemos esto. Pero esto…no tiene arreglo.

\- ¿Estás decidida?

\- Totalmente.

\- Deberías esperar a que volviera. Es tu esposo.

\- Lo que él hizo no es amor…se aprovechó de mi falta de memoria. Lamento mucho que esto haya pasado pero ahora recobré la memoria y necesito que sea sincero y que me busque cuando pueda.

La madre de Mark estaba terriblemente preocupada por Candy.

En Lakewood, Albert se preparaba para el viaje a Londres, cuando llegó un telegrama.

Era de Elisa.

\- Como no sea para decirnos que ya se casó con Michael…

Lo abrió rápidamente y leyó dos líneas.

"ES CIERTO. CANDY VIVE. ESTÁ EN ESCOCIA, CASADA CON TERRY." ELISA.

Albert entreabrió los labios. La respuesta era favorable pero algo desconcertante.


	94. Capítulo 93

Cap. 93

\- ¿Qué sucede, Albert?- preguntó Bárbara.

\- Léelo tú misma, Barbie.

En cuanto Bárbara leyó aquella línea, se alegró un instante.

\- ¡Qué bien! Terry está vivo, se ha casado con Candy. Están vivos y juntos, como tanto desearon.

\- Sí, lo que me intriga es por qué Elisa envió el telegrama para avisar. Eso no es propio de ella. Elisa sería capaz de negarlo con tal de que nadie supiera de su paradero.

\- Tal vez estás juzgando mal a Elisa. Tal vez se reconciliaron.

\- Que Elisa cambie de parecer sería demasiado pedir. Elisa debe saber algo que nosotros no.

\- ¿Crees que podríamos averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta?

\- Podría ser pero…tengo mis reservas. Me pregunto por qué Candy y Terry no nos han enviado ningún telegrama, o carta; es extraño que no sepamos nada de ellos, si es que están tan bien.

\- ¿Tienes dudas respecto a Candy?

\- No sé qué pensar. Sin embargo, creo que debemos esperar a que sean ellos los que nos hagan saber algo más.

\- Está bien. Aunque podríamos viajar a Londres.

De pronto dio un paso leve y empezó a sentirse mareada.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí, creo que sí, es sólo que me siento un poco mareada.

\- Si quieres, ve a tu habitación. En un rato envío al médico para que te revise.

\- Está bien- comentó Bárbara.

Pasado un rato llegó el médico y la revisó.

Bárbara le preguntó.

\- Dígame, doctor, ¿qué tengo? ¿Es algo grave?

\- Pues creo que no, señorita Bárbara. De hecho, creo que debería felicitarla. Va usted a tener un bebé.

Bárbara se emocionó y soltó algunas lágrimas.

\- Un ¿bebé?- preguntó suspirando.- Por supuesto que me siento feliz, doctor. No me imaginaba que pronto sería madre.

\- Supongo que el padre es…el señor Williams.

\- Supone usted bien, doctor. El señor Williams y yo somos pareja y estoy segura que se pondrá muy contento. Pero por favor, deje que sea yo quien le dé la sorpresa.

\- Por supuesto. Yo sólo le daré esta receta y cuando ya lo sepa, avísenme para asegurarse de que todo va bien. Mientras tanto cuídese mucho y procure no viajar y no hacer mucho esfuerzo.

\- ¿Viajar es delicado?

\- En sus condiciones, sí. Por lo que he revisado, usted padece un poco del corazón y debe cuidarse mucho. Si tienen que viajar procuren que sea en unos meses.

Bárbara pensó que tenía que avisarle cuanto antes a Albert para que desistieran del viaje que tenían que hacer.

Candy se marchó en un buque hacia el pueblo y luego tomó un tren a Londres. Estaba triste. Fue un golpe muy duro darse cuenta de que Terry estaba vivo y más aún, que era su esposo y que iban a tener un hijo.

\- No es posible que Terry haya aprovechado mi situación…si él sabía que había perdido la memoria, debió haber avisado a Albert. Sólo así podría haber hecho las cosas bien. No sé si pueda perdonarlo pero… ¡lo amo tanto!

Iba llorando mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado. No recordaba muchas de las cosas sucedidas en Escocia desde que había perdido la memoria, y hubiera querido recordarlas para saber exactamente qué había pasado durante ese tiempo. Todo indicaba que Terry se había reconciliado con su padre y que éste también había cambiado de forma de ser respecto a ella. Pero hasta que no hablara con Terry no podría salir de dudas. Si quería arreglar las cosas, tenía que buscarla pero antes que todo, lo más importante era volver con Albert y explicarle lo sucedido.

En el tren estuvo durmiendo un rato. Su embarazo seguramente empezaba a causar efectos en su organismo.

\- Voy a tener que ir al médico al llegar a Londres.

El viaje fue largo y durante él, sólo pensaba en volver a su tierra aunque estaba triste por abandonar a Terry de esa manera.

Mientras tanto, Terry aguardaba ya el momento de volver a Escocia. El duque de Grandchester le dijo:

\- Tranquilízate, Terruce, todo estará bien.

\- No sé, papá, me siento preocupado por Candy. Siento un desasosiego en el corazón. Como si temiera que algo malo está por suceder.

\- No deberías ponerte así- comentó Eleonor- debes estar tranquilo para que puedas volver bien y ayudar a Candy en todo. Seguramente estás nervioso porque vas a ser papá.- sonrió.

Terry también sonrió.

\- Tienes razón, mamá. Eso debe ser. Procuraré estar tranquilo para poder volver a casa.

Deambuló un rato por el puerto. Kookie estaba ahí.

\- ¿Terry?

\- Claro, soy yo, Kookie.

\- ¡Qué alegría volver a verte, Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a acompañar a mis padres. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, aunque con mucho trabajo. ¿Y Candy, cómo está?

\- Muy bien, está en Escocia. Ya nos casamos y vamos a tener un hijo.

Kookie casi se atraganta con el vino que bebía.

\- ¿Un hijo? Vaya, eso sí que es sorprendente.

Terry soltó una carcajada al ver a Kookie atragantarse con el vino y comentó.

\- Veo que sólo esperabas llegar a la mayoría de edad para poder beber.

Estuvieron conversando un rato en el puerto, cuando de pronto vieron pasar a una silueta delgada que cruzó por el muelle.

\- ¿Quién será esa chica?

\- Alguna que tiene prisa por salir de viaje.

\- Se ve muy linda.

\- Yo no tengo ojos para nadie que no sea Candy.

\- Dime, ¿ya no tiene pecas?

Terry se carcajeó de nuevo.

\- Es lo más lindo que tiene aún.

En el muelle, Candy buscaba a alguien que la llevara a América.

\- Perdone, señor, ¿hay algún barco que vaya de vuelta a América?

\- Hola, señorita, pues…hay un barco que zarpa mañana temprano. Pero no sé…es caro el boleto.

Candy comentó.

\- Creo que puedo pagarlo. Pero tengo que viajar a América mañana mismo.

\- Está bien. Puedes quedarte en la hospedería esta noche porque mañana temprano partimos.

\- Muchas gracias, señor.

Mientras Candy se instalaba, Kookie y Terry, en el otro extremo seguían conversando.

\- ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda hospedarme para salir temprano hacia Escocia?

\- La hostería de la vuelta es buena, dan bien de comer y se duerme bien también.

\- Está bien. Entonces, ahí me quedaré. Me despido, Kookie. Sé que nos volveremos a ver pronto.

\- Lo mismo digo, Terry. Que tengas suerte.

Terry tomó su gabardina y fue a la hostería.

\- Buenas noches, deme una habitación, por favor.

\- Lo siento, creo que no me quedan habitaciones disponibles. La única la ocupó una señorita que llegó hace un rato y que va para América.

\- Hágame un espacio, por favor. Voy a partir en un buque para Escocia.

\- Espere, déjeme ver. Creo que sí hay un espacio. Es un pequeño cuarto que queda en la parte superior. No es muy grande pero será cómodo.

\- Lléveme algo de beber y de cenar. No bajaré.

\- Está bien, señor.

Terry pagó y fue a la habitación, sin darse cuenta que Candy estaba en la misma hostería, a punto de partir a la mañana siguiente para América.


	95. Capítulo 94

Cap. 94

Al día siguiente, Candy se levantó, se arregló y desayunó rápidamente. Justo cuando salía chocó con un hombre que bajaba. Sin mirarlo a la cara corrió apresuradamente hacia el barco.

\- Esa chica…se parece tanto a Candy…

Ese hombre era Albert.

Pensó que era su mente la que le jugaba una mala pasada porque no había podido dejar de extrañar a su esposa. Así que se dispuso a ir al buque para volver a Escocia.

Candy abordó un barco para América. Sabía que el viaje no iba a ser tan largo pero quizás sí iba a ser difícil para ella.

En Lakewood Bárbara se reunió en el despacho con Albert.

\- ¿Qué sucedió, amor?

\- Nada…es sólo que me preguntaba sobre los detalles del viaje.

\- Es sobre eso de lo que quería hablarte- sugirió Bárbara.- Verás…

\- Yo también quería decirte algo respecto a eso. Barbie, será mejor que no vayas a Londres conmigo. Supe por el doctor que tienes un problema de corazón y no quiero que te haga mal viajar.

\- Pero…yo me siento bien.

\- El doctor me lo prohibió terminantemente. Barbie, es por tu bien. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de ese malestar?

\- No me había sentido mal. De hecho, ni siquiera me había preocupado por eso porque pensé que yo estaba perfectamente. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que quizás lo heredé de papá.

\- Lo lamento, pero no te preocupes. Haré todo lo que esté de mi parte para que te atiendan los mejores médicos. Voy a cuidarte muy bien.

La estrechó con dulzura y le dio un beso ardoroso y tierno. Bárbara comenzó a llorar.

\- Albert…yo…

\- Tranquila, no digas nada. Te amo tanto…sólo esperemos a que Candy vuelva para que nos podamos casar y Terry y ella sean nuestros padrinos de boda.

\- Me alegra tanto sólo que…

Albert la volvió a callar con un intenso beso.

\- Esta noche…señorita…la voy a hacer muy feliz. Dijo el médico que estar juntos no te afectará a la salud, así que…esta noche…en mi habitación…te espero para contemplar juntos las estrellas…

Aquella romántica propuesta de Albert la hizo desistir de hablar. Sólo pudo asentir y degustar otro beso de sus labios.

Elisa seguía en Londres. Michael se reunió con ella ahí.

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué haces aquí? ¿En qué momento te pedí que vinieras?

\- Lo hice porque quería alcanzarte…y porque ya me cansé de que tengas secretos conmigo.

\- ¿Qué clase de secretos dices que tengo?

\- Tú deberías saberlo- increpó Elisa.- Vamos, Michael, ¿por qué no te sinceras de una buena vez?

Michael entrecerró los ojos.

\- Tú sabes algo y me lo vas a decir ahora mismo, Elisa. ¿Qué pretendes, si seguramente hay algo que no desconoces?

\- Vamos a quitarnos la careta, Michael. Los dos sabemos que se trata de Candy y de Terry, ¿cierto?

\- Bien, ya lo sabes. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

\- ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?- insistió Elisa.

\- Porque ni yo mismo sabía si era prudente decir algo. Yo no lo había averiguado hasta que por coincidencia supe que Terry estaba vivo y luego me di cuenta de que Candy también estaba viva y pensé que no debía decir nada a menos que ellos me lo dijeran. Sobre todo, dándome cuenta que Candy había perdido la memoria.

Elisa entreabrió los labios.

\- Así que era eso…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó molesto.- ¿Acaso fuiste a verla?

\- ¿Y a ti qué? Sí, fui a ver a Candy porque quería saber si era verdad que Terry estaba vivo y la encontré. Le dije que seguramente Terry la había llevado ahí en calidad de amante.

Michael le dio una sonora bofetada. Elisa estaba molesta y llorosa.

\- ¡Es el colmo, Michael! Has perdido toda la decencia…

\- Tú me obligaste a hacerlo, Elisa. No debiste haber hecho eso. Candy tenía que recuperar la memoria por a poco. De lo contrario, podría ser terrible.

\- Vaya…entonces ya me imagino las consecuencias.

Michael movió la cabeza negativamente.

\- Es un hecho, Elisa. Eres un monstruo. Y de una vez te lo digo: nuestro compromiso está terminado. No pienso casarme con una mujer tan horrenda como tú.

Elisa trató de golpearlo pero Michael la tomó de la muñeca.

\- No te atrevas a tocarme…será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa cuanto antes. Yo telegrafiaré a tu hermano para disculparme, lo mismo que con tus padres. Si necesitan una satisfacción se las daré, pero no pienso contraer matrimonio contigo. Hasta nunca, Elisa Leagan.

El doctor salió de allí dejando a la hermana de Neil totalmente descompuesta.

Por fin, Terry llegó a Escocia.

Estaba realmente ansioso de llegar a la villa Grandchester.

Cuando llegó, encontró a la madre de Mark llorando en el jardín.

\- ¿Qué sucede, señora?

\- Es…Candy…

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Terry asustado.

\- Se ha ido.

Terry sintió como si un balde de agua helada le corriera por la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo que se ha ido? Explíqueme, ¿a dónde se fue?

Entonces, la señora le contó lo sucedido con Elisa.

Terry se sentó. Se mesó el cabello con afectación y se llevó la mano a la boca.

Luego suspiró hondamente.

La señora le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Terry?

\- No lo sé…por lo que dice, señora, seguramente Candy se ha marchado a Lakewood, con los suyos en América. Es ahí donde tengo que buscar. Pero…hay algo que no me gusta. Si ella sabe ahora que todo lo hice por amor…si estamos esperando un hijo, si por fin íbamos a estar juntos como siempre lo deseamos, ¿por qué se va y me abandona? ¿Por qué no puede perdonarme, si sabe que todo lo hice por amor? ¿Por qué es tan tonta, testaruda y cobarde? Iré a buscarla, pero no para lo que cree…me va a enfrentar. Esta vez voy a echarle en cara lo estúpida que es- dijo Terry, enfurecido y triste.

Candy en el camino lloraba. Por un lado, hubiera preferido quedarse al lado de Terry. Pero no le había gustado la mentira. Volvía a América. Quería ver a Albert y explicarle todo. Y una vez hecho eso, esperaría a que Terry volviera para reconciliarse con él. Sin embargo, las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como ella pensaba.


	96. Capítulo 95

Cap. 95

La noche llegó. La habitación de Bárbara estaba iluminada tan sólo con una vela. Albert avanzó lentamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Apenas hubo palabras. Él la besó tiernamente y la tomó por la cintura, dejándola sin aliento.

\- Ven, Barbie…te necesito tanto.

Bárbara dejó que los labios de Albert la sedujeran para continuar estremeciéndose con sus caricias y su forma de amarla.

Aquellas sábanas ocultaban la fuerza de su pasión y de la intensidad con que se amoldaban el uno al otro.

\- Cuando estoy así, contigo…me olvido de todo, Barbie…me envuelves con tu amor.

\- Yo te amo tanto, Albert…me muero de amor entre tus brazos…

En la madrugada compartían las palabras mientras se acariciaban con ternura.

\- Soy tan feliz de saber que vas a darme un hijo…lo amo por venir de ti y de mí, de este amor que le devolvió las fuerzas a mi alma….

\- Tú fuiste el que le dio amor a mi vida…quiero ser tuya para siempre, Albert.

Se quedaron dormidos hasta la mañana.

Archie no sabía dónde encontrarlo.

\- Dorothy, ¿sabe dónde está el señor Andley?

\- No, señor Cornwell. Tal vez esté en el jardín.

\- Vamos a desayunar. Llámelo de nueva cuenta, espero que baje enseguida.

\- Sí, señor.

Dorothy subió y tocó la puerta pero nadie estaba dentro. Con el mismo movimiento, cerró la puerta de la habitación y tocó en la de Bárbara.

\- Barbie…buen día, ¿se puede?

Bárbara se levantó tratando de hacerla callar.

\- No hagas ruido, Dorothy…Albert está aquí.

Dorothy se puso colorada.

\- Por favor, no le digas a nadie.

\- No te preocupes, es un secreto. Le diré al joven Archie que lo vi y que estaba aun dormido.

\- Gracias.

Momentos después, Dorothy fue a la mesa y llevó el desayuno a Annie y Archie.

\- ¿Dónde están Bárbara y Albert, Dorothy?

\- Pues…creo que no se sentía bien.

Annie sonrió de lado. Dorothy se disculpó.

Archie preguntó.

\- ¿Estás pensando en lo que yo?

\- Por supuesto, Archie. Deben estar juntos. No debes ser imprudente.

\- Lo sé, pero sí me preocupé. Por cierto, tengo un presentimiento extraño. ¿Podemos ir a la tumba de Anthony y Stear? Quiero platicar con ellos.

\- Está bien. Vamos.

Llegaron a la tumba. Archie entregó unas flores.

\- Anthony, Stear…no saben la falta que nos hacen, muchachos. Ahora más que nunca. ¿Saben? Candy está viva y pronto volverá con nosotros, pero tengo miedo. No quisiera que sucediera nada malo mientras eso sucede. Sé que ustedes me comprenden porque siempre estuvimos juntos en todo. Y ahora pueden ayudarnos mucho mejor. Gracias, chicos.

Cuando volvieron a la casa, Albert y Bárbara jugueteaban.

\- Perdón…-dijo Archie, carraspeando.

Albert tomó de la mano a Bárbara y les dijo.

\- Discúlpennos, muchachos…queremos darle una noticia fabulosa.

Annie preguntó.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Albert y yo- siguió Bárbara- vamos a tener un bebé.

Archie y Annie se alegraron por la noticia.

\- Es magnífico. Tal vez nazca para cuando ya estemos todos juntos.

\- ¿Viste, Annie? Se nos adelantaron- sugirió Archie.

\- No mucho- dijo Annie.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sí, Archie, tú y yo también vamos a tener un hijo.

Los dos estaban felices. De pronto, llegaron con un telegrama.

\- Enviaron este telegrama. Es para el señor Albert- dijo Dorothy.

\- ¿Quién lo envía?- preguntó Archie.

\- Michael…

Albert se preocupó.

\- Quizás sea algo importante.

Rompió el sobre y empezó a leer. Luego miró a todos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Annie.

\- Michael pide disculpas a la familia por su ruptura con Elisa…algo debió haber pasado para que rompieran.

\- Yo ya me lo esperaba- comentó Archie.- Era imposible que Michael de verdad fuera capaz de casarse con Elisa.

\- Yo pensé que quizás él la haría cambiar, pero según veo, no fue así. Sin embargo, me intriga saber qué sucedió- replicó Albert.

\- Olviden eso…esperemos que sea cualquier cosa- añadió Archie- que no se opaque la felicidad de la familia Andley.

En tanto Terry empacó sus cosas. No quiso decir a nadie que saldría. Dejó una nota para sus padres y se marchó a América.

Fue al puerto y se puso de acuerdo con uno de los capitanes para que lo dejara ir en calidad de ayudante.

El capitán accedió y Terry se dispuso a marchar a América, buscando la ayuda de la compañía Strastford.

\- Volverá a la actuación- pensó Terry- en cuanto tenga eso asegurado te buscaré Candy y ya verás todo lo que te voy a decir…

Mientras tanto, Candy llegaba hasta la villa donde estaba la casa Pony.

Fue Jimmy quien la encontró.

\- ¿Jefe Candy?

Candy se acercó y lo abrazó.

\- Jimmy…estás enorme.

Jimmy le preguntó.

\- Pero, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? No moriste.

\- Claro que no, ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Es que…en Lakewood todos creían que habías muerto.

\- Explícame más, Jimmy, por favor.

Mientras la llevaba a la casa Pony, Jimmy le contó que había visto a Albert y que todos creían que estaba muerta. Pero que había corrido un rumor de que estaba con vida pero no querían aferrarse a esa esperanza, para no sufrir si no era verdad.

\- Pero ahora que es verdad que vives, todos se pondrán felices, jefe Candy.

\- ¿Y quién está en la casa Pony?

\- De nosotros, verás a alguien a quien quizás no conozcas. Pero la señorita Pony, aunque muy viejecita, sigue cuidando de nosotros al igual que la hermana María.

\- Mis ángeles protectores…-comentó Candy.

Cuando llegaron, un muchacho le sonrió. Candy le preguntó.

\- Disculpe, joven, ¿estarán la señorita Pony y la hermana María?

El muchacho se acercó y le volvió a sonreír.

\- Candy, ¿no me reconoces?

Candy miró bien sus ojos.

\- John….eres tú- dijo con ojos cristalizados.

El muchacho la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Sí, Candy, soy yo. Vine a ver a la señorita Pony para invitar a todos a mi boda. Me caso en dos semanas.

\- Me alegra mucho por ti. Me gustaría conocer a tu novia.

\- La conoces…no la reconocerás.

Se acercó y la miró.

\- Eres Sandy, ¿cierto? La chiquilla a la que no le gustaba subir a los árboles.

\- Sí, Candy. Me alegra saber que estás bien.

\- No comprendo…¿por qué todos creyeron que estaba muerta?

La señorita Pony se acercó.

\- El reporte del forense de Londres dictó eso. La señorita Elisa hizo llegar ese informe vía el señor Andley.

\- Elisa…-luego hizo una pausa y se echó en brazos de la señorita Pony y de la hermana María.

Tras conversar un rato, decidió ir a la casa de Lakewood con ayuda de Jimmy Cardwright.

Cuando se fue adentrando en el portal de las rosas, sus pensamientos seguían puestos en Terry pero mucho más en su pasado. En el tiempo en el que había sido tan feliz con la familia Andley. Luego, pensó en la explicación que iba a darle a Albert. Tenía que explicarle que se había casado con Terry, pero como no recordaba nada, pensaba que quizás era mejor anular el matrimonio.

\- El único que sufrirá por todo esto…eres tú, hijo mío- dijo a su pequeño en su vientre.- Te prometo luchar para que seas siempre feliz, pase lo que pase…

Albert estaba en la puerta de la casa mientras todos se iban a dormir.

Bárbara le dio dulcemente.

\- Estaré en el despacho…

\- Sube a dormir, te alcanzo en un rato.

\- Está bien, no tardes, hace frío.

Todos entraron. Albert se quedó un momento contemplando el cielo. Cerraba la puerta principal cuando miró una silueta de cabello dorado que venía hacia él.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Candy?

Ella avanzó lo más rápido que pudo. Albert corrió hacia ella y apenas podía creer lo que tenía frente a él.

\- Candy…estás viva.

\- Sí…

Un abrazo fuerte cerró aquel reencuentro que pintaba ser largo y complicado.


	97. Capítulo 96

Cap. 96  
Candy no podía hablar. Era una mezcla de confusión, nostalgia, alegría. Todas esas sensaciones se mezclaban y amalgamaban para generar un torrente de lágrimas que se desbordaron de sus ojos. Albert las secó.  
\- Apenas supimos que estabas viva. No sabemos cuánto sufrimos por eso.  
\- Pero no morí, Albert, aquí estoy. Estoy de vuelta.  
\- Pero, ¿cómo llegaste? ¿Viniste con Terry?  
Candy se sorprendió.  
\- ¿Con Terry?  
\- No me hagas caso…ya hablaremos de eso. Ahora es más importante darme cuenta que en realidad estás aquí, que no es un sueño…  
Candy pensó en su interior que sería duro para Albert saber que ella era la esposa de Terry, sin imaginar siquiera que la cabeza de los Andley le tenía también una sorpresa reservada.  
\- No es sueño, estoy aquí, con ustedes. Por cierto, ¿y los demás?  
Dorothy llegó y apenas podía creerlo.  
\- ¡Candy! Eres tú…  
Olvidando la compostura que pudiera haber tenido por ser parte de la servidumbre, recordó solamente el trato tan cercano y familiar que tenía con Candy y la abrazó con fuerzas. Candy lo hizo igual.  
\- Dorothy, a ti también te extrañé…  
\- Voy a ver a los demás…  
Mientras Dorothy llamaba a los demás, Candy miraba a Albert.  
\- Albert…han pasado muchas cosas desde que me marché.  
\- Lo sé…pero ninguna tan buena como saber que no moriste en la guerra.  
\- Sí- siguió ella- y una de ellas fue que…  
Iba a hablar cuando llegaron Archie y Annie para saludarla, y junto con ellos, Bárbara Gerald.  
Albert se apresuró y la presentó.  
\- Ella es Bárbara Gerald, la hija del conde Gerald quien falleció ya hace algunos meses.  
Bárbara le sonrió.  
\- Eres muy linda y dulce, Candy, tanto como Albert te describió.  
\- Gracias, Bárbara. Bienvenida a Lakewood.  
\- Lo mismo digo- sonrió Bárbara.- Pasa, es tu casa, te traeré un té.  
\- Gracias pero preferiría algo de leche tibia.  
Bárbara asintió.  
\- En un momento estará.  
\- No te moleste, puedo irlo a tomar a la cocina.  
Albert explicó.  
\- Ella es así, Bárbara, siempre nos sorprende.  
Annie le preguntó.  
\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo llegaste?  
\- Bien, fue difícil pero por fin estoy aquí.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Terry?- insistió Archie.  
\- Es…largo de contar- refirió la enfermera.  
Albert y Bárbara se encontraban en la cocina en tanto.  
Annie continuó.  
\- ¿Sucedió algo malo con Terry?  
\- Más o menos pero…no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Me da tanta felicidad estar aquí que no quisiera pensar en otra cosa.  
Archie asintió.  
\- Lo sé y a nosotros también nos alegra saber que estás bien. Pero sí queremos contarte algo. Annie y yo vamos a ser papás por fin.  
\- ¿En serio?- dijo Candy, abrazando a su amiga para luego soltar el llanto.  
\- ¿Por qué estás así?  
\- Annie…¿podemos hablar en un rato a solas?  
\- Por supuesto, pero me asustas…  
\- No es nada malo- refirió Candy.- Ahora tranquilos, porque Albert ya viene.  
Guardaron silencio un momento para después conversar de otra cosa.  
\- ¿Fuiste a la casa Pony?- preguntó Albert.  
\- Sí- contestó Candy muy animosa.- Pude ver a todos y también estar un rato con los nuevos chicos. Todo ha cambiado tanto…  
\- Así es- dijo Albert- tanto como nuestras vidas.  
Había tanto que decir…

En el barco, Terry iba y venía, recibiendo órdenes del capitán y de algunos de los marineros.  
Uno de ellos estaba un poco ebrio en una de las bodegas y cuando Terry lo descubrió, el hombre sacó un arma.  
\- ¿Qué pretendes, muchacho? ¿Irme a acusar con el capitán?  
\- Suelta esa arma. Estás ebrio. El capitán no se merece que tú hagas algo así.  
\- Tú no tienes por qué darme órdenes. Tú sólo estás de paso, eres un trabajador más.  
Pero Terry forcejeó con él para quitarle el cuchillo. Alguien entró de improviso y vio a Terry con el cuchillo en la mano.  
\- ¡Trató de matarme!- dijo el marinero.  
\- No es verdad, tú eras quien quería agradirme.  
El hombre que entró era el primero de a bordo.  
\- Vengan los dos…  
Cuando estuvieron arriba, el capitán, tras fumar su pipa, comentó.  
\- ¿Esperas que crea tu cuento, McMahon? El muchacho está sobrio. Tú estás muy mal…  
\- Pero…  
\- Pero nada. Respeta la vida del joven y a ti, en cuanto lleguemos a América, no te quiero volver a ver. Te daré una suma y podrás irte a trabajar a otro barco. Conmigo no. Comprometes la integridad de la gente con la que trabajo y su seguridad. Arruinarás mi carrera si te permito que sigas trabajando con nosotros.  
\- Está bien, señor…  
El hombre se marchó. El capitán explicó.  
\- Ese hombre ya me tenía harto. Tú no tienes la culpa. Gracias por ayudarme a deshacerme de él.  
\- Yo no quería eso. Sólo me defendí- replicó Terry.- Ese hombre no podía permanecer en ese estado sin que usted lo supiera.  
\- Gracias de nueva cuenta. Ve, sube a cubierta y que te atiendan bien, muchacho. Luego baja y charlemos un poco en mi camarote.  
\- Gracias a usted, capitán.  
Fue a cubierta, estuvo recorriendo el pasillo con la mente puesta en Candy. Iba a tratar de comer algo para luego volver a conversar con el capitán.  
Mientras comía recordaba lo vivido con Candy y las alegrías que había pasado en la casa de Escocia.  
"¿De verdad yo tenía la manía de subirme a los árboles?- preguntó ella una noche antes de dormir.  
\- Por supuesto, y yo te empecé a llamar 'Tarzán Pecosa'- insinuó divertido Terry.  
\- ¿Y eso qué es?- insistió Candy.  
Terry rompió a reír.  
\- Eso fue lo que dijiste la primera vez que te lo dije y yo te respondí que era tu nuevo nombre. Claro que no te pareció en lo más mínimo.  
\- Como ahora…-bufó.  
Pero Terry le golpeaba levemente en la naricilla y le robaba un beso.  
\- La señora Grandchester es muy enojona y yo conozco el modo de doblegar ese mal humor.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo?  
\- Ya verás- decía al tiempo que la llevaba en brazos hasta su habitación y entre besos la enamoraba de nueva cuenta."  
Terry salió de su pensamiento tan hermoso.  
\- No sé por qué lo hice…debí actuar de otro modo. Pero ella…¿era suficiente eso para dejarme? ¿Por qué no me esperó para hablar y arreglarlo todo? Sin embargo, si cree que voy a ir corriendo a sus pies, está muy equivocada. No será tan fácil como ella cree.  
Se fue a descansar y cuando despertó, el camino se tornaba un poco más tranquilo. Pronto llegaría a América.

En la noche, cuando ya los demás habían ido a descansar, Candy conversó a solas con Annie.  
\- Así que vas a ser mamá- comentó Candy emocionada.- Por fin voy a ser tía.  
\- Así es, Candy. Nos acabamos de dar cuenta.  
Candy suspiró hondamente.  
\- ¿Qué sucede? Llevas rato tratando de hablarme de algo.  
\- Annie- comenzó- estoy…embarazada de Terry.  
Annie la abrazó. Candy lloró.  
\- Pero, ¿no deberías estar feliz? Por cierto, no me has contado nada. Dime, Candy, ¿por qué no vino Terry contigo?  
\- Ay, Annie…yo…dejé a Terry en Escocia. Verás, había perdido la memoria y…  
Entonces le contó todo y cómo Elisa había ido a buscarla y le había hablado de golpe sobre ella y Terry.  
\- Elisa es un demonio. Pero dime, ¿qué piensa Terry de todo esto?  
\- Le dejé una carta solamente. Sé que es muy poco pero…espero que entienda que las cosas se resolverán de otro modo. Yo dejé a Albert con promesa formal de matrimonio y tengo que ser honesta con él…debe saber por qué y en qué circunstancias he vuelto.  
\- Pero, Candy…hay algo que no sabes…  
\- No necesito saberlo para darme cuenta que Albert no tiene idea de cómo hablarme, porque es él quien no tiene idea de lo que pasó con Terry. Pero ya se lo haré saber y podemos arreglar las cosas.  
\- Será más fáciles de lo que crees…figúrate que…  
Pero no pudo decirle más. Alguien tocó la puerta.  
\- Pase…  
Era Albert.  
\- Perdón por la molestia pero quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.  
\- Totalmente, despreocúpate.  
\- Está bien, hasta mañana.  
En el despacho, esperaba Bárbara.  
\- Es muy linda Candy, Albert. Realmente me agrada, no sé si haremos pronto buenas migas pero será fácil.  
\- Gracias, Bárbara. Sólo te pido un favor. Creo que Candy está algo rara. No sé qué haya sucedido y hasta no saberlo, no es conveniente que sepa lo nuestro. En cuanto averigüe por qué está algo extraña, le diremos lo de nuestro amor y de nuestra futura boda.  
\- Tranquilo, Albert, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora tienes que recuperar el tiempo perdido y que ella se sienta bien aquí.  
\- Eres tan buena, Bárbara. Por eso te amo tanto- dijo besándolo tiernamente.

Al día siguiente, Bárbara estaba atenta a los detalles de la casa y salió un momento al jardín. Ahí vio a Candy, aspirando el aroma de las flores que llevaban su nombre.  
\- Conozco la historia- refirió Bárbara.  
\- Me alegra- sonrió Candy- el muchacho que las plantó era como un ángel.  
\- Sí…eso me ha dicho Albert.  
\- Dime, ¿hace cuánto llegaste?- preguntó Candy.  
\- Hace unos meses. Verás…venía a buscar trabajo. Vivo en Londres pero mi padre murió y yo no quería depender de su herencia y esas cosas. Quería abrirme camino por mí misma, sólo que no sabía cómo. Entonces, recordé que Terry me había hablado de su familia y…  
\- ¿Terry? ¿Conoces a Terry?  
\- Sí…no sé si recuerdes que…el duque de Grandchester quería que se casara con una chica de Londres en un matrimonio arreglado por conveniencia. La chica era yo, pero Terry se portó muy valiente y se negó a casar conmigo. Nos hicimos amigos y él me habló de ti.  
La cabeza de Candy parecía un torbellino.  
\- ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó Bárbara.  
\- No…no fue nada. Entonces pediste ayuda a Albert..  
\- Sí, me dio trabajo en el club hípico de Nueva York, con un amigo suyo, el doctor Arthur Kelly.  
\- ¿Arthur Kelly? Es amigo mío…  
\- ¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho que estemos tan relacionadas con tantos amigos en común, Candy.  
Ella sonrió. Bárbara bajó ligeramente la mirada.  
\- Luego, vino a Lakewood y…  
Cuando iba a decir algo más, Dorothy interrumpió.  
\- Perdón, pero el desayuno está servido.  
\- Gracias, Dorothy, ya vamos.  
Seguían conversando sobre sus aficiones y el trabajo de la joven enfermera.  
Cuando el desayuno terminó, Albert y Candy se reunieron en el despacho para hablar a solas.  
Ya dentro, Albert le comentó.  
\- Candy…realmente…tenía miedo de que jamás volverías. Te creí muerta.  
\- Albert…tengo algo que contarte…yo…perdí la memoria.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Sí…hace tiempo, cuando terminó la guerra, hubo un problema al volver. Primero sufrí mucho porque creí muerto a Terry. Luego…hubo algo al volver…pero no recuerdo más…y cuando me di cuenta de todo…estaba en Escocia…y era ya la esposa de Terry…  
Albert asintió.  
\- Con razón Elisa sospechaba…  
\- ¿Cómo se enteró Elisa?  
\- Por el doctor Michael…era su prometido.  
\- Michael…-recordó Candy- siento que…yo lo vi…sí, ahora que recuerdo…Michael estuvo en Escocia…pero no recuerdo mucho. Entonces se va a casar con Elisa.  
\- No…ya no. Michael desistió del compromiso.  
\- Elisa…-replicó Candy.- Ella fue quien echó todo a perder.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
Candy no tenía idea de nada relacionado con Bárbara. Ésta escuchó desde afuera al acercarse un poco.  
\- Las cosas sucedieron así mientras estuve con la memoria perdida. Pero ahora…si tú quieres que la palabra de matrimonio siga en pie, estoy dispuesta a casarme contigo…pero tienes que saber algo…  
Bárbara se apartó. No quería seguir escuchando.  
Candy siguió.  
\- Yo…espero un hijo de Terry.  
Albert le tocó el rostro.  
\- Ahora escúchame a mí…ser madre de un hijo de Terry era tu sueño, lo que más anhelabas en la vida. Yo no voy a cambiar eso…porque yo también voy a ser padre.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Sí…Bárbara y yo…vamos a casarnos. Pero no queríamos decidir nada hasta que tú volvieras y compartieras nuestra felicidad.  
\- Me alegra tanto, Albert. Eso quiere decir que tú y Bárbara…  
\- Sí…ella y yo nos amamos mucho y vamos a tener un hijo.  
Candy lo abrazó con fuerza.  
\- Entonces nuestra felicidad será completa.  
\- ¿Y Terry? ¿Cómo lo dejaste?  
\- Estaba resentida porque me mintió…yo tenía la memoria perdida y él aprovechó para que nos casáramos…no sé cómo accedí, pero así fue. Aprovechó mi amnesia. Pero lo amo de igual forma. Espero que venga a América pronto y nuestras diferencias se resuelvan.  
\- No debiste hacer eso- comentó Albert.- Sé que no fue muy honesto de su parte pero debiste esperar a arreglarlo con él.  
\- Tenía que hacerlo…no me gustan las mentiras, Albert.  
Él asintió.  
\- No te preocupes, que cuando Terry venga, todo se aclarará.  
Pero Bárbara estaba tan dolida que fue a su habitación y comenzó a hacer sus maletas.  
Annie la encontró.  
\- ¿Qué haces, Bárbara?  
\- Me voy, Annie…ahora que Candy ha vuelto, yo nada tengo que hacer aquí.  
\- Pero no digas eso…Albert te ama.  
\- Lo sé pero…el lugar le corresponde a Candy.  
\- Claro que no. Tú amas a Albert y Candy a Terry.  
\- Pero yo escuché que Candy le decía a Albert que si quería, podrían retomar su palabra de matrimonio- dijo Bárbara, llorosa.  
\- Entendiste mal. Candy no sabe lo de ustedes. Además, ella había perdido la memoria y acaba de recuperarla. Su mente está confundida. Tú no debes irte, lucha por Albert y explícale a Candy todo en su momento.  
\- Gracias, Annie. Me haces muy feliz…  
-


	98. Capítulo 97

Cap. 97  
Terry llegó al fin a América. No tenía mucho dinero pero aprovechó para ahorrar un poco y pagó un boleto de tren hacia Broadway.  
-Tengo que buscar a Stratsford. Es mi única opción.  
Mientras viajaba en el tren pensaba en su hijo.  
\- Candy va a ser mamá…se verá hermosa la pequeña pecosa esperando un niño…un hijo mío- comentó con lágrimas en los ojos.- Su vientre llevará un pedazo de mi vida. Espero que todo salga bien. Pero ahora no debo volver a verla…  
Se imaginaba al bebé con el color del cabello de Candy y sus ojos…o con el color de su cabello y los ojos verdes de la enfermera.  
\- Como sea, será un niño…o una niña hermosos. Ya quisiera tenerlo en mis brazos- seguía, con lágrimas en los ojos.

En la casa, Bárbara habló con Candy.  
\- ¿Podemos charlar?  
\- Por supuesto. Bárbara…muchas felicidades.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque vas a darle un hijo a Albert.  
\- ¿El te lo dijo?  
\- Claro, ahora sé que van a ser padres y que se van a casar. Me alegra tanto que él sea feliz contigo, como yo con Terry. Yo también voy a darle un hijo a Terry.  
Bárbara sonrió.  
\- Candy…felicidades.  
Se abrazaron y se miraron entre lágrimas.  
\- ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Es que…no sé…es como si estuviera abrazando a una hermana.  
\- Pues es como si lo fuéramos. Tú, Annie, Paty y yo seremos como hermanas, porque formamos una gran familia.  
\- ¿Y…Elisa?  
\- Elisa…lo siento tanto por ella pero…aunque me ha hecho daño no la odio, la compadezco.  
\- Yo también- reveló Bárbara.- Pero no sé…le sigo teniendo miedo.  
\- En mi caso también…siento que su fantasma estará siempre si no hacemos algo para detenerla.  
\- Tenemos que unirnos como familia para impedirle que siga haciendo más daño.  
\- Pero ahora no nos preocupemos- siguió Candy- hay que seguir adelante y ser verdaderamente felices.  
Ambas chicas siguieron conversando hasta la hora que llegó Paty con el doctor Arthur.  
En cuanto Paty vio a Candy corrió a abrazarla y lloró con ella.  
\- ¡Candy! Eres tú…  
\- Sí, Paty, soy yo…no morí.  
Estuvieron juntas conversando y se enteraron de lo que Candy había hecho con Terry.  
\- Debiste aclarar las cosas con él- observó Paty.  
\- Lo sé- dijo Candy- pero…me rebasó saber que se había casado a pesar de que yo tenía amnesia.  
\- Sé que él actuó mal pero es tu esposo…el padre de tu niño. No puedes dejarlo así como así.  
Annie le dijo.  
\- No te preocupes. Puedes enviar un telegrama y avisarle que estás acá y que estás bien, con nosotros.  
\- ¿Creen que funcione?  
\- Por supuesto.  
Departían alegremente, mientras Albert y los demás reían y esperaban que el día les trajera buenas noticias.  
\- Ya sólo falta que Terry esté aquí y todo estará bien.

Dos días después, Elisa fue a la casa Grandchester para averiguar qué había pasado con Candy pero no la encontró ni a ella ni a Terry.  
En lugar de eso encontró un telegrama para él. Lo rompió y lo leyó. Luego comentó.  
\- Con que esperan que Candy y Terry se reúnan en Lakewood. Pues…quizás yo pueda ayudar…-sonrió maliciosa.

Terry llegó a Broadway. Estaba en un café cuando encontró al señor Stratsford en persona.  
\- ¿Terry?  
\- Sí, soy yo, señor.  
\- Pensamos que…habías muerto.  
\- No…estoy vivo. Y viene usted en un momento importante. Quiero pedirle trabajo como actor.  
\- Cuenta con ello. Volverás a actuar. Espero que ese problema del alcohol…  
\- Despreocúpese…no he vuelto a tomar y no volveré a hacerlo. Puede confiar en mí.


	99. Capítulo 98

Cap. 98  
Terry estuvo conversando con Stratsford y llegaron a un acuerdo.  
\- Te reunirás con la compañía, empezarás a ensayar y te reunirás con todos en la siguiente temporada. Pondremos en escena El Rey Lear.  
\- Está bien. Y dígame, ¿quién más permanece en la compañía?  
\- Hay varios compañeros tuyos de antes. Y también está Karen Klays.  
\- ¿Sigue Karen? ¿Después de lo que hizo?  
\- La cesamos un tiempo y luego pidió volver. Se ha casado con uno de nuestros mejores actores. Ahora ellos están juntos y ella ha cambiado mucho.  
\- Ojalá. Pues usted dígame, ¿cuándo comienzo?  
\- ¿Ya estás instalado?  
\- No, aún no.  
\- Entonces ven conmigo. En el edificio donde estoy hay suficientes departamentos. Uno de ellos puede ser para ti.  
\- Pero…deben ser caros. Yo no tengo ahora suficiente dinero para pagarlo.  
\- No te preocupes- insistió Strastford.- En cuanto empieces a trabajar puedes pagar el alquiler. Ahora quiero ayudarte. Todo para ayudar a un gran actor como tú y al hijo de Eleonor Baker.  
Terry sonrió y agradeció.  
\- En otro tiempo, quizás, me habría molestado por mencionar a mi madre. Pero ella y yo estamos bien, y también mi padre y yo nos hemos reconciliado. Además…voy a ser padre.  
\- ¡Qué bien! ¿Y con quién?  
\- Con la enfermera que trabajaba en el hospital Saint Joseph cuando fue el estreno de Romeo y Julieta. La hija adoptiva de los Andley.  
\- Ah, sí, ya recuerdo. La que se iba a casar con el heredero. Pero, ¿entonces?  
Terry comenzó a contarle todo.  
\- Debes recuperarla. No deberías estar separado de ella.  
\- Pronto volveré pero será hasta que sea un actor, tal y como ella siempre deseó.

En Lakewood, Candy no sabía qué hacer. Quería enviar un telegrama a Terry pero no le pareció prudente. Una carta tardaría mucho en llegar. ¿Qué hacer? Extrañaba a Terry.  
Contemplaba la luna por la ventana, cuando Albert llegó.  
\- Pensativa…  
\- Sí…  
\- Adivino en quién estás pensando…  
Candy quiso abordar el tema.  
\- Albert…yo…no he podido hablar respecto a lo del compromiso.  
Albert comentó.  
\- Yo siempre supe que Terry y tú tenían que estar juntos. Cuando pensé que habías muerto, fue terrible. Sufrí mucho pensando que no harías tus sueños realidad. Pero tú eres muy fuerte y valiente, Candy. No podía ser de otro modo. Terry es muy afortunado por tenerte. Y yo soy feliz sabiendo que tú lo eres. Además, el amor de Bárbara ha llegado a ser el mayor baluarte que tengo.  
\- Yo también soy feliz por ti, Albert. Ella es una mujer maravillosa.  
\- Y dime, ¿qué piensas hacer para reunirte con Terry?  
\- Quería enviarle una carta…un telegrama pero no sé. Debe estar molesto.  
Albert le propuso.  
\- Enviaremos un telegrama y lo haremos venir. Podríamos adelantar la boda con Bárbara para que él pueda venir. De hecho, envié un telegrama hace poco, quizás ya viene en camino.  
\- Ojalá, me preocupa tanto no saber qué está pensando ahora mismo.  
\- No sufras, verás que todo saldrá bien.  
Entraron a la casa para descansar.  
Al día siguiente se reunieron para hablar de sus planes a futuro.  
Pero Candy seguía preocupada. No sabía qué seguiría. ¿Y si Terry seguía molesto con ella? No tenía idea de que él ya se encontraba en América.

Días después…  
El departamento donde vivía Terry era muy cómodo. Sabía que en cuanto tuviera dinero, pagaría sus deudas, pero buscaría un lugar para vivir con Candy. Sólo que no iría a buscarla hasta que no fuera ya un actor reconocido de nueva cuenta. Quería volver a la actuación y ser un hombre responsable.  
Se reunió con la compañía, quienes estaban felices de haberlo visto con vida.  
\- Creímos que te había pasado algo malo.  
\- Afortunadamente no fue así. Pero ya estoy de vuelta. Y espero que podamos llevarnos bien y trabajar juntos.  
Karen se acercó.  
\- Bienvenido, Terry.  
Éste sonrió y la saludó.  
\- Gracias, Karen.  
El esposo de ella se acercó y le dio un abrazo.  
\- Fred…qué gusto verte de nuevo.  
\- Hola, Terry, bienvenido. Yo soy el esposo de Karen. Ella ya me puso al tanto de algo que sucedió hace un tiempo. No creí en ello hasta que fue ella quien me contó la verdad.  
\- Ya todo ha pasado, Fred. Yo también he cambiado y también me he casado.  
\- ¿Terry, casado?- preguntó Karen en tono de broma.- Esa sí que es una novedad.  
Todos sonrieron y se reunieron para comer.  
Tras la comida, Terry fumó un cigarrillo en una esquina pensando en cómo acercarse a Candy. Karen se acercó.  
\- ¿Piensas en Candy, cierto?  
\- Sí…no sé cómo acercarme.  
\- ¿Por qué no la buscas?  
\- No puedo…no por ahora. Quiero estar seguro del trabajo, de esta oportunidad. En cuanto tenga a donde llevarla lo haré.  
\- Según me dijiste, vas a ser padre, ¿no? Es ahora cuando ella te necesita más. No dejes lugar a que el tiempo pase. No seas egoísta. Si dices que has cambiado, ya no pienses en ti, ni siquiera en ella. Sólo en tu hijo.  
\- La necesito mucho. La amo mucho.  
\- Pues demuéstraselo.  
\- Tienes razón, Karen. Iré a buscarla.  
Salió avisando a Stratsford que enviaría un telegrama.  
Lo hizo y se volvió a su departamento.

Elisa se presentó en Lakewood.  
Abordó a Dorothy cuando ésta llevaba en las manos un telegrama.  
\- Hola, Dorothy. ¿Hay gente en la casa?  
\- Sí, señorita.  
\- ¿Qué llevas ahí?  
\- Nada…-trató de esconder.  
Elisa se lo arrebató.  
\- Tranquila, se los entregaré. Ahora ve a tus quehaceres.  
Dorothy no quería irse pero Elisa casi la obligó.  
Sin embargo, le avisaría a Candy.  
Cuando entró todos estaban molestos con ella.  
Archie fue quien más le espetó en la cara su actitud.  
\- Eres una infeliz, Elisa. Por tu culpa, Candy recobró la memoria con brusquedad.  
\- Cuidado en cómo me hablas, Archie.  
Albert entró.  
\- ¿Qué sucede, Elisa?  
\- Nada, he venido a la casa. Trajeron este telegrama. Me lo dio Dorothy al entrar.  
Candy se emocionó.  
Albert abrió el telegrama y lo leyó en voz alta.  
"Candy, estoy en América. Vuelvo a la actuación. Iré a buscarte. Terry G. B"  
Candy sonrió entre lágrimas. Bárbara la abrazó.  
Albert también estaba feliz. Elisa continuó.  
\- ¿Lo ven? Después de todo no es tan malo. Va a venir ¿no?  
\- ¿A qué viniste?  
\- A traer estos documentos de la herencia de la tía Elroy.  
Albert tomó el sobre y le dijo.  
\- En cuanto los haya revisado te avisaré. Ahora, haz el favor de retirarte.  
Elisa se enfadó.  
Annie comentó.  
\- ¿Crees que decida hacer algo malo?  
\- No lo sé…-observó Archie.


	100. Capítulo 99

Cap. 99  
Albert le echó un vistazo a los documentos y se dio cuenta que tenía que revisarlos con calma.  
\- Son los papeles para lo de la lectura del testamento, ¿cierto?  
\- Sí…pero me gustaría que los leyéramos con calma primero. Estoy seguro que Elisa trae algo entre manos.  
Candy leía el telegrama de nuevo. Luego tuvo que retirarse inmediatamente.  
Annie le preguntó.  
\- ¿Qué sucede, Candy?  
\- Nada…es sólo que se me revolvió un poco el estómago.  
\- Es por lo de tu embarazo, ¿verdad?  
\- Seguramente sí…ay, Annie…Terry vendrá. Necesito que hablemos acerca de lo que pasó. Ahora entiendo que no fue su culpa, sólo quiso que no sufriera más.  
\- Así es, Candy. Te quiso proteger y no encontró otra forma.  
\- Lo sé, aunque no fue la mejor pero…lo perdono porque lo amo mucho- refirió Candy.  
Annie y Candy se abrazaron.

\- De verdad, Terry, ¿no necesitas un té? Estás algo descompuesto.  
Terry negó.  
\- No, ya estoy bien. Sólo fue algo que me cayó mal, seguramente.  
Karen negó.  
\- No es eso, tonto. Lo que pasa es que vas a ser papá y tienes los mismos síntomas del embarazado de Candy.  
\- No puede ser…-decía.  
Todos reían. Al fin Terry dijo a Stratsford.  
\- Voy a ir por Candy para que arreglemos un pequeño problema que tenemos. ¿Puedo salir este fin de semana? Volveré el lunes temprano.  
\- Por supuesto. El estreno será en una semana así que no hay problema.  
\- Gracias.

Candy esperaba todos los días a que Terry llegara. No quiso avisar cuándo iba pero seguramente sería pronto.  
Aquel día en la tarde, encontró una nota en su cuarto.  
\- ¿Quién la habrá dejado?  
La leyó. Era una nota de Terry.  
" Te espero en la casa del campo que está a unos pasos de Lakewood. Ahí estaré esperándote, Candy. Terry G.B."  
\- Es una sorpresa. Si le digo a alguien la echaré a perder. Iré sola- se dijo.  
Así que se preparó para salir sin decir una palabra a nadie. Tomó un caballo y se dirigió hacia allá.  
Bárbara se sentía un poco cansada. Albert mandó llamar al médico.  
\- Quiero que te revise a ti y a Candy. Han estado sometidas a mucha presión.  
\- Sí, Albert, como tú digas.  
Annie estaba con ella y preguntó.  
\- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Candy?  
\- Tal vez fue al jardín- dijo Archie.  
Pasado un rato, la buscaron pero no la encontraron.  
Más tarde, cuando la noche caía, alguien iba llegando al portal de las Rosas.  
El muchacho entró por la reja que estaba entreabierta. Sus pasos lo llevaron a la casa.  
Albert había recibido al doctor pero todos estaban angustiados porque Candy no aparecía.  
El recién llegado era Terry.  
\- ¿Terry?- observó Albert.- Alabado sea Dios.  
\- Albert…¿dónde está Candy?  
\- Eso es lo que quisiéramos saber.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Estaba aquí pero hace un rato no sabemos nada de ella. Vino el doctor para revisar a Bárbara y a ella.  
\- ¿Bárbara está aquí también? Qué bien.  
\- Pasa, adentro te contaremos y nos ayudarás a buscarla.  
Archie fue con algunos hombres de la finca a los alrededores pero no habían reparado en ella.  
No se les había ocurrido buscarla en la vieja cabaña porque era difícil llegar hasta ahí y en el estado de Candy era riesgoso.  
Volvían cuando Terry le decía a Albert.  
\- Me muero si algo le sucede. Dejé Escocia porque quería recuperarla. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?  
\- Yo estoy tratando de atar cabos y sólo un nombre me viene a la cabeza: Elisa.  
\- ¡Esa maldita!- dijo Terry.  
\- Tranquilo, será mejor que pensemos en algo.  
Dorothy por fin hizo su aparición.  
\- Encontré esto- dijo dándole la nota a Albert.  
Terry tomó la nota y la leyó.  
\- Esto yo no lo escribí.  
\- Entonces…está en la cabaña. –dijo Albert.- Ven, vamos, Terry.  
\- Vamos. Archie, cuida de las chicas.  
\- Por supuesto.

Ya en la casa, Candy lloraba y suplicaba que la dejara ir.  
\- Elisa…te lo suplico…déjame ir. No tienes por qué hacer esto. Estoy esperando un hijo.  
\- Tu vida es todo lo que yo siempre quise tener. Anthony te amaba, Terry también. Y ahora estás esperando un hijo suyo, pero no será por mucho tiempo.  
Elisa tenía una pistola en la mano.  
\- Por favor, Elisa- dijo con lágrimas- te ruego que no lo hagas. Yo te perdono pero no me mates…  
\- Así, suplícame que te perdone la vida…  
Al fin Terry y Albert llegaron. Terry le gritó.  
\- ¡Elisa! Suelta esa arma.  
\- ¡No! Estoy dispuesta a matar a Candy.  
\- No lo hagas…suelta esa arma, Elisa.- dijo Albert.  
Elisa disparó. Albert se atravesó y la bala le llegó al hombro. Terry la amagó y la desarmó.  
\- Será mejor que te quedes quieta si no quieres que algo malo te suceda.  
Los hombres que los acompañaban la amarraron, mientras Terry asistía a Albert.  
Entre todos volvieron a la casa. Pero la herida de Albert era delicada.  
Candy estaba asustada. Terry la abrazó.  
\- Amor…tranquila…ya pasó lo malo.  
\- Terry…tengo miedo.  
\- No te preocupes…Albert se pondrá bien, es muy fuerte.


	101. Capítulo 100

Cap. 100  
Elisa fue llevada a la policía.  
Terry abrazó a Candy.  
\- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien…  
\- Terry…tengo que explicarte…  
Pero él la interrumpió.  
\- No digas más…ya pasó todo. Lo mejor es que estamos juntos. Ya habrá tiempo de hablar. Ahora hay que salir de aquí y atender a Albert.  
Llegaron al hospital.  
Terry deambulaba por el pasillo, tratando de contener los nervios. En su mente aparecían todos los momentos que había compartido con Albert. Su gran amistad, su ayuda, su forma de ser, tan abierta, tan libre de prejuicios…incluso habían sido rivales sin querer.  
\- Pobre Albert…tuvo que renunciar a Candy cuando ya casi se iban a casar…sólo porque yo estoy vivo. Sin embargo, él siempre ha sido un caballero afortunado.  
Las lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas sin poder contenerlas.  
Candy se acercó a los médicos y dijo:  
\- Disculpen, quiero pedirles que me permitan ayudar…soy enfermera instrumentista…  
\- Gracias, señorita. Venga conmigo- dijo uno de los médicos.  
Candy fue hecha entrar a la sala donde lo iban a operar.  
\- Tenemos que proceder con rapidez…han pasado muchas horas y ha perdido mucha sangre…hay que realizar una transfusión.  
Candy estaba triste pero tenía que sobreponerse para poder ayudar.

Afuera, Terry seguía dando vueltas esperando lo que sucedería cuando vio llegar a Bárbara.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Para qué viniste?  
\- Tenía que hacerlo- dijo llorando- no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.  
Archie y Annie venían con ella.  
\- No quiso hacernos caso. Cuando se enteró se empeñó en venir.  
\- No debiste- replicó Terry.- Él estará bien, pero tú no lo estarás si sigues aquí.  
Bárbara insistía, cuando empezó a sentir que el aire le faltaba.  
Archie intervino.  
\- Hay que buscar un doctor. Ven, Bárbara…  
Terry y él la acercaron a un médico. Uno de ellos se negaba a atenderla. Terry enfureció.  
\- Usted no entiende nada, doctor. Adentro, hay un hombre valiente que está sufriendo por salvar la vida de alguien más. Y hay otra mujer también valiente que está embarazada y que está adentro dando lo mejor de sí para salvarlo. Y ella también esperaba un hijo. Un hijo de ese hombre valiente y ella padece del corazón, ¡y si usted no la atiende es un estúpido que no merece llamarse médico!  
\- ¡No me hable así, joven!  
\- Usted no sabe nada- insistió Terry.- Le exijo que la atienda. Si algo malo sucede, será culpa suya- repitió Terry con furia en la mirada.  
El doctor revisó a Bárbara y la hizo entrar a uno de los consultorios.

Dentro, Candy veía cómo Albert se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y soltaba algunas lágrimas, mientras intervenía en la operación.  
\- Por favor, Albert…sé fuerte…Bárbara y tu hijo te necesitan. Yo también te necesito. Tú puedes seguir adelante. No puedes dejarnos ahora…  
Albert respiraba con dificultad.

Y en otra habitación, Bárbara también se agitaba. El latir de dos corazones palpitaba al unísono y parecían sincronizados. De pronto, Bárbara se quedó quieta. Los médicos estaban preocupados…


	102. Capítulo 101

Cap. 101  
Una mujer estaba en la sala. Llevaba ya un rato aguardando por alguien pero no sabía qué hacer.  
No tenía idea de a quién dirigirse estrictamente, hasta que Candy salió.  
\- Señorita enfermera…¿me puede dar información?  
\- ¿Sobre quién?  
\- Sobre un joven que está la otra sala.  
Candy se estremeció un poco. Escuchar a aquella mujer sufriendo por aquel muchacho que desconocía, la hizo sentirse muy triste.  
\- No se preocupe, señora. Ya le preguntaré a alguien. Dígame, ¿cómo se llama el joven?  
\- Benjamin…Benjamin Ottmer.  
Candy miró a aquella mujer. Era una mujer de ojos dulces y cabello rojo, que se veía realmente triste. Comenzó a llorar.  
\- Discúlpeme, señorita. Es mi hijo…mi único hijo…  
La mujer comenzó a llorar.  
\- Usted debe entenderme seguramente. Va a ser madre…mi hijo es lo único que me queda en la vida.  
\- Tranquilícese, ya averiguaré qué pasó. Seguramente estará bien.  
\- No lo sé…tengo miedo. Un doctor dijo que estaba muy mal herido. Tengo mucho miedo…si él se muere, ya no tendré nada…a nadie. Una vez…yo tuve una pequeñita…me vi sola, con hambre y frío…no tenía nada que darle y…la abandoné…-sollozó la mujer.  
Candy recordó que ella también había sido abandonada.  
\- Ahora con Benji estoy pagando el haber hecho eso con mi pequeña. Si pudiera saber en dónde está…  
\- Cálmese, señora. Vamos a preguntar por su hijo.  
Mientras eso pasaba, un doctor dijo a Terry.  
\- El señor Andley es fuerte pero su corazón no se ha estabilizado.  
\- Por favor, doctor, que no le pase nada, haga todo lo que esté en sus manos.  
\- Así lo haremos. Por cierto, la joven madre que está acá está mal…su corazón es débil.  
\- Dios mío…no puede pasar esto. Doctor, prométame que hará todo lo que esté en sus manos por salvarlos. Ella es la madre del bebé de él. Se aman y merecen ser felices.  
\- Un milagro los salvará, se lo aseguro.  
Terry vio a Candy pasar con aquella mujer.  
\- ¿Cómo estás, Candy? Te veo pálida.  
\- Estoy bien…Albert está sedado.  
\- Bárbara está aquí…y no está bien. Pero los doctores están haciendo todo lo que pueden.  
\- Ay, Terry…esto es terrible.  
Terry la abrazó.  
\- No te preocupes, verás que todo sale bien.  
Al poco rato llegaron Paty y el doctor Kelly.  
\- Candy- dijo Paty- vine en cuanto supe lo que pasó.  
\- Gracias, Paty. Arthur…  
\- No te preocupes, Candy, todo va a salir bien. Cuenten con nosotros.  
\- Gracias- dijo Terry.  
Candy dijo a los demás.  
\- Ya vuelvo. Esa mujer está buscando a su hijo y voy a preguntar dónde está.  
\- Está bien. No tardes, por favor.  
La enfermera asintió.  
Fue con la mujer y preguntaron por el muchacho.  
\- Aquí está, Benjamin Ottmer, pasillo 4, habitación 202.  
\- Gracias.- dijo Candy.  
Avanzaron por el pasillo. La mujer sentía mucho consuelo con la joven y ella con la mujer.  
\- Espere, pediré información al doctor.  
Candy fue con él y le preguntó.  
\- Doctor…el chico de la habitación 202…¿está grave?  
\- Un poco…se teme por su vida.  
\- Su madre- siguió Candy- está aquí…¿puede pasar a verlo?  
\- No por el momento. Hágame un favor. Quédese con él un instante, en lo que vengo a seguir la guardia. Diga a la madre que puede quedarse pero afuera.  
\- Está bien, doctor.  
La mujer oraba mientras esperaba noticias.  
Candy llegó con ella.  
\- El médico dice que no es prudente que lo vea por ahora. Mejor quédese acá, en este cuarto. Nadie la molestará. El doctor volverá en un momento.  
\- ¿Cómo está mi hijo?  
\- Todavía no se puede saber…-aventuró.- Pero se pondrá bien, ya verá- trató de tranquilizar.- Mientras tanto, podemos conversar.  
\- Gracias. Me hará mucho bien.  
\- Dígame, si no le molesta, me gustaría saber sobre su hija. Tal vez la haya visto alguna vez.  
\- No lo creo- dijo la mujer- temo que haya muerto. Aquella noche…hacía tanto frío…sólo tenía una muñequita y una mantita para cubrirla…la dejé afuera de ese lugar…tan lejano.  
\- Pobre criatura.  
\- Una amiga mía tuvo a su bebé pero murió. La pequeña se quedó sola en el mundo. Había que ver cómo lloraba…era un mar de lágrimas. Y la mía…era todo lo contrario…sólo me quedé como recuerdo…su última sonrisa- dijo soltando el llanto.  
\- Perdóneme, no debí dejar que hablara de ella.  
\- No diga eso, señorita. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. He llevado por tantos años este dolor. Pero dígame, va a ser mamá, ¿verdad?  
\- Sí…mi esposo y yo vamos a ser padres en pocos meses. Es una gran bendición, pero ahora sufrimos…un amigo nuestro y su novia están aquí, sufriendo. Él, herido y ella, por su embarazo. Tiene problemas del corazón…  
\- Pobrecilla…¿y usted les atiende?  
\- De momento. Pero creo que iré ahora con los míos.  
\- Que Dios la conserve, señora…  
\- Señora Grandchester, soy Candy Grandchester.  
\- ¿Candy?- dijo la mujer sorprendida.  
\- Sí…bueno, mi nombre era Candy White Andley, pero ahora de casada, mi apellido es Grandchester.  
\- ¿Es usted familiar del señor Andley?  
\- Sí, digamos que sí.  
Candy vio venir al doctor.  
\- La dejo…el médico viene ya..  
La mujer dudó. Ese nombre la había descolocado totalmente. Ahora se quedaría a esperar por la vida de su muchacho.


End file.
